


Black Lotus

by azure7539, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Battling social problems, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Q, Omega Verse, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 184,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6 receives an SOS from a tech savvy Omega who is being held for auction, and M sends Bond to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as any other normal, standard day of work.

As normal as this could be, that is.

Tanner went to work expecting a full day of running around from one meeting to another, checking on the working progress of each department, and solving whatever major problems that might crop up that just the sector head alone could not handle. Such things came with the Chief of Staff title, and on better days, he supposed he enjoyed that hectic pace of work as anything too mellow would feel too off, oddly reminiscent what they usually referred to as 'the calm before the storm.'

And it was exactly what he got as well... until 1153 hour, just two minutes before regular lunch break, when the pen in his grip slipped a little from the suddenly blaring alarms overhead, sending the entire building into a state of high alert—code Red.

"What's going on?" he asked urgently through the phone, which had batched him through to Q-branch, tech section, while striding down the hall to where M's strategy room was after receiving her summon.

Tanner pushed the door open, immediately feeling her sharp eyes on his person as M signaled him to put the phone on speaker.

_"Someone broke through our security firewalls, sir!"_ one of the technicians replied, and the crease in M's brows wasn't a pleasant one.

"Have you located where this may be coming from?" M snapped over the line, and Tanner thought he could hear the tension in the room intensify.

_"We're doing it right now, ma'am,"_ the tech replied, control straining in his voice as the sound of rapid typing filtered through, along with a few random shouts in the background. _"But this is strange. Whoever is doing this is sophisticated enough to bypass all of our automatic countermeasures, but instead of attacking right on, they're stalling!"_

"I want you to focus on pinpointing where the signal is coming from, Mr. O'Connor!"

There was a pause.

"O'Connor," M called again, clearly frustrated and unhappy—that was putting it mildly.

_"Ma'am, a message from the perpetrator just came through."_

But even before M could order him to put it up, her laptop screen was already flickering with a large pop-up message.

 

**I have been kidnapped by the Black Lotus Slave Trade. Requesting help and rescue from MI6.**

**—Q.**

 

The entire room stilled and went quiet, until M's clipped voice pierced through the weighed thickness.

"What is this?" She continued staring at the message. "What is the meaning of this?"

_"Ma'am,"_ O'Connor spoke up again, sounding just as bewildered as any one of them here. _"The breach has mended and retreated. We're systematically secure again."_

M's expression was pinched, her eyes boring to her laptop screen as the woman tried to work this out in her mind.

When she whipped up to look at him again, Tanner was immediately at attention.

"Call Bond," she said simply.

"Yes, ma'am."

And he was off.

 

-

 

"You wanted to see me?" Bond came into M's office in sweaty workout clothes several minutes later. "Tanner said it was urgent." Bond looked at the computer screen and swore.

"You know about them?" M asked.

"Yes, far too well," Bond muttered. "Nothing is too low for them; I've seen them sell children younger than ten. But the real problem is that they fetch such a large price for untouched Omegas that the families can be bought off with the money. Sometimes it's even the families that contact them."

"How did you hear of them?" M asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Delacroix family enlisted their help to get back their Omega, who had married a Beta named Andrew Bond," 007 said simply. "That's how I became an orphan."

A knock sounded on the door just then, interrupting the conversation, and M called Tanner in as the Chief of Staff headed inside, a tablet in his hand.

"The signal has been disappeared under the radar, ma'am. Q-branch can't pinpoint it anymore," he informed her, giving 007 a polite nod. "But they did manage to find out that Black Lotus's next meeting is taking place on an island roughly 800 kilometers away from the coast of Indonesia in five days. Invited or referred guests only."

M nodded once, attention on Bond again. "For your next mission, I want you to retrieve this Q for me. If he's capable of infiltrating our system just to send off this message, then I'm sure he's a worthwhile lead to pursue. If it's a hoax, it's our chance to get close to this organization and take it down as well. We will secure you a place in this event." Her eyes trained on the agent. "Can you take this mission?"

"With pleasure Ma'am, with pleasure," Bond growled. "Get me on the first flight, I have a bag in my car for emergencies. What alias will I be using? I will acquire the appropriate documents from Q Branch. From what I know about Black Lotus, they have the families of Alphas inquire for an Omega with a specific list of characteristics. For example, a diplomat might request a linguist, and a childless Alpha might be more concerned with fertility than virginity. It's not too far fetched that they would have asked for an Omega with hacking capabilities, especially if the Alpha had criminal ties."

"That's... concerning, that criminals are using this as an opportunity to recruit talent," Tanner said. "That island has registered a certain amount of banking for the purpose of tax evasion from the mainlands. If Q is this talented, that might be exactly why they chose him."

M nodded. "I'm afraid so as well. If he could hack us, then we can't allow him to fall into someone else's hand." It was too dangerous and risky. There was no telling what his intended buyer could do should they manage to get him into their clutches. "You will be going as Richard Sterling. We have already established a file and would be securing you an invitation. Money will be wired into your bank account, and I trust you will use it wisely."

Tanner was looking through his tablet, waiting until M had finished talking. "They will be checking your belongings for any possible weaponry upon entering the resort on the island, though."

"Am I expected to bid on him?" Bond asked with horror, swallowing loudly. "We can't simply do a search and rescue?"

"No, 007, not this time," M said. "We don't know enough about the island, and it’s heavily guarded. It’s easier to get him out, treat it as a reconnaissance mission, and send in a team to take back control of the island later. We owe it to this young Omega to get them out, and to safety, before they can be sold off. Considering their abilities, they would be invaluable for computer knowledge alone."

Tanner watched Bond for a moment, wondering if they should really be sending him out there on a mission with a nature such as this. He had heard what they were just discussing right before coming in, albeit unwittingly. Even if he didn’t act out on what he had heard, it still raised questions in his mind. However, M had always had good intuitions for this sort of thing, if she thought it prudent and appropriate to dispatch 007 for this operation, then there must be a good reason behind it.

"We've booked you your flights. They allow guests to arrive early on the island within the week before the auction starts, and stay two days maximum afterward to secure remaining loose ends. There's not much information yet on how the event itself will be conducted, but information garnered from our sources indicates that it usually lasts from three to five days at most."

"And what am I to pose as then?" Bond asked with a growl, the predator snarling for dominance just under the skin. "I can't see myself looking for a fertility expert, I don't think even my cover identity leads a sedate enough lifestyle for that. A bachelor just come into some money, perhaps? I need someone to manage my questionably obtained fortune, with a bright young mind that knows these computer gadgets," he slid into character. "I will bring details of the flat I own in London, and some manufactured market accounts. I can probably have Q Branch assign me some land holdings as well."

Tanner nodded, typing away into his tablet to add more details into the cover identity they were developing for him, as well as giving it a proper history should anyone bother to check. "I've added that to your file."

"If that's all, then you can leave now to work out the rest of the details with Tanner, 007," M said, dismissing him. "And don't forget the nature of this mission."

"Yes Ma'am," Bond's voice was as cold as his arctic blue eyes. "I'll go straight to Q Branch after I shower," he let the door slam behind him, and paid no attention to Eve's frown.

He headed to the garage for his kit, and then the locker rooms for a shower and shave. That would give Q Branch enough time to address the document issue, and find equipment to arm him discreetly. He might be going in without a gun, but he had no intention of going into the lion's den with no weapons at all.

"Mr. Bond," O'Connor met him at the door to Q Branch. "I have a business man's briefcase for you, documents are stowed in the inside compartment. There is an exploding pen, a cell phone that will send video and audio, and a laptop with a built in network signal. There is also a watch and cufflinks you can use, standard two way radio on the watch, and the cufflinks will shoot  tranquilizer darts. Safe trip, 007."

The rest of the waiting time stretched, and the flight that was taking Bond to the international airport in Sumatra would leave at 7015 in the evening, taking him to Banda Aceh, from where he would take a boat to cover the rest of the distance to the island.

 

***

 

Q fell down the floor with a hiss as his bare skin grazed at the harsh concrete, coughing up the water in his nose and lungs. They didn't find anything in the computer he had managed to get his hands on, of course—he had wiped everything of all his activities—but they still punished him anyway... in ways that would definitely not damage his appearance to any potential buyers in the near future.

 

The thought made him shudder as he struggled to get off the ground. A bit of torture and waterboarding was alright, not that he expected better, as long as it secured him his safety and escape later on. But that was just it... he wasn't really sure if he had gotten the desired attention in MI6 after the stunt he did, and whether any one of them would be coming or not before he was auctioned off to the highest bidder.

 

He winced a little when a harsh hand wound into his hair, yanking him backward until his neck craned at an odd, straining angle. "Next time you try that again, dear heart, we won't hesitate to throw you into the Alphas cage, all right? Your virginity will get us more money, sure, but we'll still do just fine without it."

 

Q gritted his teeth and tried not to succumb to the alpha pheromone that was oozing from every pore of this man, tried not to just cower and roll over based on instincts alone. He swallowed thickly and hardly made a sound when he was flung away again, too tired to bite out a witty response right then.

 

"Don't test my patience, Omega. You'll regret it." With an amused chuckle, the man left, slamming the door shut.

***

 

By the time Bond got on the plane, he was already jittery with nerves and caffeine. Far too seasoned an operative to sleep on a flight, he's switched from top level scotch at the airport bar to coffee on the flight. The burnt smell of Starbucks catering to tourists in the Banda Aceh's airport turned his stomach, so he opted for a taxi and asked the driver to recommend a local coffee shop on the way to the boat marina. The sun was already setting by the time he got to the docks, and his boat wouldn't reach the island until morning.

He settled in by the stern, arms crossed, feigning sleep. It was doubtful this boat run was just for him, and he made a mental note of the faces on deck that he might encounter on the island. Any trips to the bathroom were made in a circuitous pattern, but he wasn't able to scent any Omegas on board, only the Alpha captain and Beta crew.

It was the only boat that would take passengers anywhere near the designated island. Anyone who missed it would have to wait at least fourteen hours for it to make the round trip back. However, to obscure the location of the island, they also set its schedule to stop at other islands within the cluster as well, but the tickets were sold to a few people alone, and they would hardly ever get the chance to be on the vessel again, not until the auction was long finished.

Despite it being a widely known trade, not everything was done right out in the open.

"I'm waiting on my goods, too," one man leant into another man and whispered, his accent Chinese, seemingly rather gleeful. "One for my son, and maybe another suitable one as well."

"Oh, yes. I've heard it's quite the best market available, catering to very specific requests," James responded. A clue at last. "I'm only sorry I waited so long."

"Indeed," the man to whom the Chinese was talking to agreed. He seemed Australian. "I'm selecting one for my daughter," he shrugged. "They do say it'll be prudent to select good gene pools for the later generations."

"Good genes? Who cares?" A man with a French accent said loudly. "What I care about is how they smell. And I'd much prefer a male. Who wants a female if you are choosing an Omega anyway? You get the best of both, and I'm not looking for children. I only want one for pleasure."

"Right," Bond swallowed. "Well, I rather want one that can assist with my business as well, earn his keep."

"You've got a lot to learn," the Chinese man laughed. "They may run your household, but mostly they want pretty baubles and to spread their legs. If you can afford an Omega, it's not for their brain."

"I rather think I'd like both," Bond said coldly. "Excuse me."

"He's an odd chap," the Australian man said, not too discreetly, and the lot of them laughed.

However, at the turn of the corner, a drag of smoke caught Bond, and a blond woman was standing there, leaning against the railing of the boat. "Animals, aren't they?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"God yes," James said fervently. "Who bids a million pounds sterling on sex? I prefer a bit more, myself."

"Simple-minded fools who care more about their libidos apparently." She smirked, sizing Bond up, and extending a hand. "Alice, Mr..."

"Sterling, Richard Sterling," James bent to kiss her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to see there is some civility here, after all. Are you here to choose for yourself? You certainly aren't old enough to be brokering a deal for your children," he allowed his charm to come through.

"Likewise," Alice said. She was watching him and scenting him. They were both Alphas. "And yes. I'm here to pick one for myself, although we'll have to wait and see if anyone suitable would crop up. Yourself?" She cocked her head to the side, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Myself, but I'm hoping someone that will be beneficial to my business as well, I'm shite at all that technology, no matter how forward thinking I am," Bond said ruefully. "Was raised with manners, but still learned Latin in school."

Alice laughed. "Well, you don't have to worry about that with me. My parents thought they raised me with manners, too," she murmured, her eyes flickering to the inky water just overboard, sloshing the vessel back and forth in its current, black enough that it seemed almost capable of swallowing everything up. "And no one is good at everything, so don't be too hard on yourself, Mr Sterling."

"I know I have the money for an Omega," Bond faked a stressed sigh. "But how do I follow my parents' example? It's hardly a world where I can keep them home and protect them from everything. At the same time, I don't want to. I suppose it's not any different than having a traditional wife."

Considering the Alpha before her for a moment, Alice eventually said, "If you have the money to buy your omega, then I think you'll have enough money to provide your omega decent protection, depending on what sort of conditions you're going to let him or her live in." She blinked slowly, the smoke weaving out from between her lips in a stark white contrast against the dimly lit darkness.

"Oh, I can protect him, it's not that," Bond assured. "And he'll have the best security money can buy. Just nerves, I suppose. I only started considering a mate within the last year, and settling down. Still a bit of cold feet, I need this to take over the family company."

Nodding, Alice looked rather understanding as she snuffed the cigarette under her stiletto. "Establish a common ground first, I guess," she said, brushing her hair back. "And maybe try to see if the Omega's personality is compatible with yours." She shrugged. "If you want to go more intimate than just having pups and sharing the workload, that is. Although, it is my advise that you keep your omega as low profile as you can."

A gust of wind rushed over them, salty and warm per the nature of a tropical area. Alice reached to hold her hair down from being blown all over. "You know how this world is."

"Yes, I'd enjoy a companion as well as a mate, despite the family mandate," James nodded. " I'm rather looking forward to pups and coming home to someone. Are you looking more for practical reasons, or sentimental ones?"

Her eyes were on him as she smiled a little and said, "Both." She paused. "But, since you are new, it is recommended that you don't get sentimental and attached over ones who won't be your chosen mate, Mr Sterling."

"I hardly expect to find one my first time out, especially with the budget my family has given me," James laughed. "Although I did liquidate some offshore accounts in case someone catches my eye. I'm hardly a catch for a conventional mating contract."

"Oh?" Alice tilted her head back, a spark of interest in her eyes. "How so?"

"Oh... well..." Bond gave a self depreciating laugh. "The family money didn't exactly start clean. I've done my best to change that, but certainly no one with an Omega and conventional options is going to want to marry someone off to me. I am hoping to get some British government contracts in the near future, return some legitimacy to my family line. I started off in the Navy, and now I work with military surplus imports."

"I hardly think they're going to have much care about the source of your money. But your intention is most admirable, Mr. Sterling," she smiled. "And quite impressive as well."

"I don't do something by half measures," James said. "I wanted to be able to provide a stable life before I considered pups and a mate. My family gave me an ultimatum now that my father passed, so it's sooner than I expected."

Alice nodded. "You seem like that sort of person. The sort that don't do things halfway, as you said, I mean." She sighed. "I'd wager you'll be a decent Alpha to your omega." She winked, pushing herself off from the railing. "And don't be discouraged if you can't find anyone this time. There are plenty more options."

"I do hope so," Bond smiled. "So, what can we expect when we get there? My father's contacts weren't specific, just told me where to meet the boat."

Alice blinked as she considered this. "Well, if you're only focusing on Omegas, then the first two to three days are yours to pick one out. They will be divided into sections and certain categories that will help you in your choosing endeavors. The Special Sections are ones with specific skills, and these normally go first because they will always garner the most money from bidders. Then, it will begin to deviate into areas catering more to preferences, such as virginity, races—" her lips curled a little at this. But the whole thing was disgusting in general at any rate. "—hair colors, etc. There are trained ones as well, and there are also just carriers."

"I suppose I need one with skills," Bond said thoughtfully. "But also someone discreet. I'm not specific on virginity, a rather outdated concept in this century. I'd like one at least medically capable to be a carrier. But physical characteristics? That isn't something I've thought about, other than at least pleasing to the eye and able to have a conversation. And after the first few days? Then they auction Betas and Alphas as well?"

Alice nodded in agreement. Virginity was one of those concept that she would never really understand. As if a value of someone could be determined by their chastity. "Some people are just picky," she shrugged, brushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear, sounding disdainful. "And yes. Trained Betas," her eyes sharpened and turned a little cold at this. "And Alphas, along with those they like to refer to as Breeders—Alphas who have been reduced to the most basic of their instincts."

"That's-" James shuddered. "What of their instincts to protect and provide? What of... I'm sorry, that sounds a bit like men I met after the war in Afghanistan. I had friends who came back as shells of their former selves, I was lucky to be Navy and offshore with tactical support. I suppose money buys anything."

She regarded him for a moment, and Alice sighed. "They may experience the need to protect and provide, but the prevailing features are just aggression and survival instincts now, including breeding and procreation, hence the Breeders term. They usually buy these Alphas for underground fighting events, and this is why the head of those events usually buy them coupled with Carriers to serve as prizes and motivation." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If they win a Carrier, maybe they'll manage to have their sense of protection and provision back, but any children they manage to have will most likely be sold eventually. Not to mention that Carriers can and will be taken away from their Breeders if the Alphas can't keep on winning."

"There but for the grace of God," he murmured. "I'm glad I can save at least one of them from that madness. Although I'm getting more nervous by the second; I'm beginning to regret the coffee." He took a seat on one of the benches and motioned for Alice to join him. "I've prattled on enough about myself, rude of me to monopolize. Tell me about you?"

"You find one and you leave, Mr Sterling. Don't linger and don't look back, unless you're planning on for more," Alice said slowly and sat down next to him, enjoying the warm breeze more than she did the conditioned air in the rooms. "And well, not much about me, except for the fact that I'm looking for a mate myself like you." She smiled.

"One is quite enough for me, enough old fashioned stuck around in my manners. I've already sowed my wild oats," James said. "I'm past the age of needing more than one partner, and I've had enough excitement in my life. I've also had enough of shallow relationships, and people pursuing me for my money, and my family's less than legal contacts. Time for a clean break and a change."

Alice was chuckling softly once he was finished. "I can certainly understand that to a certain extent," she hummed softly. "I was quite an unruly child myself, still is, I suppose. My brother..." she blinked, "my brother is the calmer one."

"Oh where's the fun in that?" James laughed. "You have a wild side? Oh no, come now. I can't imagine you getting into that much trouble, even if you are a blonde alpha."

She raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Oh, you have no idea, Mr Sterling. We all have our pasts and secrets," she drawled the last part in a somewhat amused tone.

"Well, if you ever need to make a clean break of things, I'm a self proclaimed expert on that front," Bond snorted, standing as the boat docked at the island.

"Are you now..." Alice murmured, her eyes suddenly distant. "I may take you up on that one of these days, Mr Sterling."

In the pre-dawn light it looked unimposing, like one of those one price for all package resorts for tourists who wouldn't dare interact with someone who didn't speak English. "Well, this is... quaint. It looks like a travel channel commercial."

She straightened up and joined him to look at their destination, her hands on the railing, eyes observing the wisps of mist that still surrounded the island and the buildings it had. "Well," Alice began. "It's all about the advertising."

"Do let me know if there's something I can do to smooth the way for you? Us new Alphas have to stick together in the midst of these barbaric old timers," James palmed a card into her hand. "I'm sure this is more guarded than the crown jewels, but that would attract attention. So, this boring facade keeps away the curious." He took out his phone and sent a text, contents unimportant, but one that would give Q Branch his triangulated position.

Alice looked at the card in her hand, reading the printed name of Richard Sterling and the other small detailed that followed, including a mobile number, office phone, and fax number. "And to make sure the guests return as well," she murmured absently, looking up just in time to see the other Alpha seemingly texting.

"There's no signal here," Alice said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, damn, just figured that out," Bond frowned. "Mum wanted to know I arrived. Can I carry your luggage for you?" He picked up his small travel satchel.

She tucked the business card away in the pocket of her trousers, and Alice slung her small duffel bag on her shoulder with a small, amused smile. "Such a gentleman. Thank you. But I think I'll manage it." She winked.

"I don't know if I'm more excited or nervous," James smiled. He made his way down the gangplank and climbed into the waiting vehicle, stifling a yawn. "Oh, time for more coffee, and it's only morning here." The ride to the resort complex was short, but James tried to rouse himself enough to pay attention in case a discreet exit was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm your nerves," Alice said as she pulled her hair into a somewhat messy ponytail behind her head with a rubber band. "They can smell it on you." And she climbed in before him, settling into her seat.

The other passengers were chatting, no veil of discretion remained now that they were on the soil of this island with a resort built on it in the sole dedication of giving them a place to bid for their potential goods. The Chinese, Australian, and French men from before were there. They seemed to have become fast friends, and were then proceeding on with empty topics that were full of boasting and probably lies as well.

Once everyone was on the car, they began to pull out and meandered along an unpaved, but clean road, flattened enough that the bumping wasn't really at all that bad.

From afar, as they could see from where they had driven up a slope, the boat had already gained some distance from the dock, silently moving away without even a signaling horn, engines humming low and leaving only calm waves behind it.

Bond gave a self depreciating laugh and cracked his knuckles, all for the show of it. There was a line of people waiting outside the house, each in island appropriate clothing and hair, skin flushed tan in the early morning sun.

“Hint of the beauty to come," he said quietly, as a bell person came to take each of their luggage.

Receptionists came to assign them rooms and give them their keys, while the bell person quickly tied tags with that room number to the guests' belongings before taking them away. They worked quickly and mostly in silent, except for the greetings and wide smiles meant for passengers:

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to Black Lotus," a receptionist said to Bond with a polite bow before handing him a pamphlet with the general layout of the resort printed on it. She pointed to a hall and continued, "Breakfast is already being served in Hall A, which will be located on your left when you go in through that main entrance over there, but if you are tired from your journey, you can order food to be delivered up to your room." She used her hand to indicate the specific location, and gave him his room key of 327.

"Room service is available 24/7, so please, if you ever need anything, just give us a call. There is, unfortunately, no service here, and we apologize in advance for any inconveniences this may cost." She bowed to him again. "Your luggage will be in your room when you enter it. We hope you will have a great experience here, and be able to find what you are looking for during your stay."

Alice was in 328, just across the hall. "That was a... concise welcome," she muttered, more to herself than anything, turning the key in her hand.

Wind blew just as they were entering the hotel, and it carried a certain particular, somewhat muted sweet scent.

Bond took a deep breath and tried to focus, despite wanting nothing more than sleep. That only served to make him wish to bury his face in that delicious smell and rest, so he headed off to the breakfast hall.

More coffee and something in his empty stomach first while he could, to give him some focus. He had no doubt it was planned for them to catch the ripe Omega smell; would they be at breakfast?

"Alright then, tantalizing, but still not starting a war for it I'm afraid," he winked at Alice.

Alice managed a small chuckle. "It's only first thing in the morning, Mr Sterling," she said, settling down next to him with her own coffee. "They don't want to start a war here between pheromone-driven Alphas right in their resort. They'll just keep dropping hints to build up the pressure to make the bidders more reckless when the official start of event comes."

"Ah, that does make sense, but I could hope," James sighed. He snagged several rashers of bacon and some toast, and a plate of sliced pineapple, and offered some to Alice. "Do you know if you're looking for a female or male yet?" he asked quietly.

She took it with a small smile, thanking him and picking up a bit of the cold fruit, just to wake up her taste buds. "Either is fine, really, as long as they are healthy still have a mind of their own," she said, looking at her milk coffee while nibbling on the slice. "And you?"

"I'd prefer a male," James smiled. "But of course my family would prefer a woman. I am hoping that brains will tip them in my favor, if I choose a man. And it's more in keeping with my taste, much to my family's horror as well. I have a hard time resisting a man in a bespoke suit."

Alice nodded. "If he can help you and bear good pups at the same time, I don't see why they would make it a fuss. Although," she sipped some more coffee, "I don't think you'll get the chance to see your omega in a bespoke suit here."

"I'm sure not, but I'll enjoy buying him a wardrobe," James smiled wistfully. "I just hope not everyone will see them naked, it's so... degrading. But nothing is sacred here, I'm sure. They'll come out in dental floss or naked."

"You don’t often see people inspect a horse with anything on except for a rein, and this is the sort of mentality that will be applied here as well," Alice replied quietly. "That's part of the reason why many participating Alphas bid aggressively for something they like, and why any Omegas who want to get out of here quickly would do well to present themselves in the most appealing way possible. The longer they stay in the system, the lower their prices drop, and by the time they are reduced to only Carriers, if they are fertile ones, they will most likely have borne a few pups and have been stripped of all of them."

"Oh, God," James pushed away his plate. "I should expect nothing more, but... I suppose I'm too old for this."

"There's no such thing as being too old for this, Mr Sterling," Alice said, "It's only about how much contact you've had with this, and how much you can tolerate." She didn't eat anything more after that slice of pineapple herself.

He sipped his coffee. "I feel like I'm overdressed then, but I suppose if they are being auctioned, they don't get to choose who has them."

"You needn't feel so. Dress well to distinct yourself visually from the ones who have been keeping them here first."

Nodding, her eyes shot over to the French windows that opened their view to the cerulean ocean that stretched out in vast nothingness ahead. "It's gamble, you see. Either they get out of here and hope they fall into good hands, though chances aren't really that high," her gaze now swept over to the rest of the eating and chatting occupants aside from themselves that were in the hall. There were ones who had not arrived on the same boat as them also. "Or they stay here to keep away from the likely domestic abuse and being turned into pup-incubators, but get beaten anyway."

Alice focused her attention back onto the Alpha next to her. "Eventually, they'd realize that being outside is marginally better than here, but it's either they get out walking or body bags." And having body bags at all would be a ‘good’ grace.

"Shit... even the military didn't prepare me for this," Bond said. "So we meet them this afternoon? I wonder if there is a way to meet those who are most at risk, make myself feel a bit better about this. This is... barbaric, beyond all reason. I feel like I have gone back to the middle ages, or savage times." He glanced at the photos sitting around the room of the Omegas available. "That Q fellow, he is certainly an eye full."

Alice shook her head. "The event isn't starting in three more days; you won't be seeing any of the Omegas until then." She sighed. "You can go to the compound once all of the auctions are finished, but I told you, Mr Sterling—" She leant forward, folded hands on top of the table. "—You find what you want, and you leave. Don't look back. Sentiment doesn't bode well here."

It was then that an employee came over to them, a card reader in his hand. "Good morning, sir and madam. I apologize for interrupting you, but if you would please swipe the cards that have been included in your invitations here so we can register your names on the arrived list, that would be be wonderful." He smiled brightly.

Not checking for identifications right at the gate had only been a move to create a false sense of security for anyone who might have tried to gain unauthorized access.

"Yes, he has striking features," Alice gave a somewhat delayed answer to Bond's question, eyes following his gaze previously to the pictures they had had posted for a first look of the goods.

"So they'll just tantalize us for three days, give us brief smells to ramp up our libidos... and let us loose to wait... dammit," Bond winced as he handed over his card.

Once that was done, the employee bowed to them and hurried away to the next table.

"I wonder if we will get a chance to speak with them and ask questions about their skills, or this is looks based and hearsay only." He poured them each more coffee and stood to walk around the room.

"That's the main intention," Alice said, accepting the coffee, holding it in her hand and letting the heat of it seep into her palm. "The time you have from when you first obtain your omega to the end of the event is all the time you'll have to get to know them a little, and decide whether they're staying with you or not." She followed him around the room, eyes surveying the photos and their descriptions.

"Here's one for you, Alice," he smiled, pointing out a petite redheaded woman with a pixie haircut, multiple earrings, and tattoos that looked like they had been painted on to her skin. "If I was looking for a dynamite package, this would be her. Speaks five languages, has self defense training, and dances."

Smiling, she looked at the photo of the redhead, appreciative. "Dynamite, indeed," she mused, eyes flickering over to the other photos nearby. "And your eyes seem to have caught you just the one you need." She gestured to the description next to Q's portrait. "It says here that he has computer skills."

"Yes, and those eyes," James stared. "A good family genetics line, no miscarriages or disabilities in his immediate family. I can't believe that's listed, that could be caused by something stress or circumstance, completely beyond the bearer's control. I'll be glad to return to London after this. You're UK bound as well?"

"Some buyers only care about facts and not the reasons behind them. This is what they call a 'clean' Omega. They'd rather not risk the chance of bringing those who'd probably miscarry again into their households."

She turned to him, blinking a little. "UK bound... and I do hope to return to London after this as well."

"You and your intended will have to come for dinner once we are all settled in then, I can order take away with the best of them," James smiled. "I brought my medical records, but I suppose they aren't needed."

Alice chuckled a little. "It'll be a pleasure. I hope that things will turn out for the best as well." Licking her lips, she sipped at her coffee again. "And yes, they aren't needed. As long as you have the money to pay for your chosen omega, then not many other things matter."

"Yes, I have learned to manage a household myself, I mainly need work assistance," James smiled. "So what are they planning for us this afternoon, or should I catch a nap?"

"You should read the programme," she shrugged, holding up the pamphlet from earlier and opening it, handing one end of it out for Bond to hold. One side of it was the printed layout of the hotel, while part of the other side was a drawing of the side of the island where the resort resided with markings to indicate zones that buyers could and could not enter. The rest of it was the programme.

"It seems like they're going to show us around the areas later. But it's optional. And there’s a beach buffet at the end of the day."

There was also a listed crash course on How to Train your Purchases 101, for those still somewhat inexperienced few who wanted to have a proper go at this.

Depending how one defined ‘proper’.

"I'd better take that class," Bond said. "I don't know a thing about this. I do wish that there was more about the legal aspects. I don't want to go by what my father's associates are advising."

"Legal aspects?" Alice looked up at him. "What are they advising?"

"Have him sign over all his rights, no outside contacts or involvements," James said. "And something about his children not inheriting if we were to split up."

Alice nodded slowly. "That's the standard," she muttered. "And you do realize that there's no real split up if you're with someone from here, yes? Either they stay, or if they leave, then there's no guarantee they'll have actual life after, considering they have nothing now."

"I know, but I'd like to give them other options if they aren't happy with me. They are humans, even if we don't recognize it," Bond stood. "I'm going to head up for a nap before the training class. Will you be attending?"

Alice nodded. "That's good." She threw away her plastic cup. "And I will if I wake up early enough." She winked and walked with him to the lift.

Bond pressed the button for the second floor and yawned. "I do hope my bags made it to the right room, I'd kill for some paracetamol and a clean shirt," he stretched. "Care to snoop around and see if we can catch a glimpse of the Omegas after the class?"

Her eyes swept over to him. "Don't talk about that so easily and openly," she murmured.

"But three whole days?" Bond muttered. "That's a long time to wait. I could have traveled a lot slower if I knew nothing was going to happen yet. And besides, they aren't going to rile me up, I took my blockers and suppressants so my judgement won't be clouded.”

"I know," Alice muttered. "But they don't allow people near the stables. That's the general rule, Mr Sterling. And it's wise not to speak about that aloud."

"Of course they call it the stables," James snarked. "Why would they possibly call it quarters, or even rooms? It's not like the Omegas are being treated like people, no matter how many pounds sterling they pay."

"Don't forget the Alphas and Betas in there as well," Alice reminded. "They are no people until someone treat them as such."

They were in front of the hall leading to their respective rooms, no one was there, and Alice turned to Bond.

"From the moment you chose to go here to when you find a suitable mate and pay for him, you're essentially on a trip to buy livestock, Mr Sterling, as harsh and brutal as that may sound." She stared at him in the eyes, a hand coming up to hold his elbow. Something flickered in her gaze, but it quickly disappeared. "Don't get yourself into trouble."

Sighing, she let go. "Catch your nap, Mr Sterling."

"You too, Alice. Let me know if you need an escort later," Bond smiled. "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble."

 

-

 

The first thing he did when he got in his room was checking that the knives in his shoes were still hidden, and turning on his cell phone to send a beacon to Q Branch. There might be no reception, but at least he would be able to broadcast his location.

Several hours later, the tour around the resort began, including the Training class for those who weren't attending the tour.

Bond settled in with his folder and took a handout for notes, careful to make it look like he was paying close attention. He also made a point of counting the attendees. The more experienced people from the boat were notably absent, including the Australian and Chinese men. He tried not to cringe when they talked about acceptable forms of discipline, and what the subjects were accustomed to.

Alice sat down next to him halfway through, freshly showered, looking a little like she had been exposed under the sun, and if Bond looked close enough, her nails were a little chipped.

"How's it going?" she asked quietly, hiding her mouth behind yet another pamphlet that had been given out with the summary of what the lessons were covering.

"God awful, but I'm trying to look interested," Bond sighed. "I figure they know I'm a newbie, so I better look worthy. Where do you get off to, out the window for a quick tussle? You look a little worse for the wear," he whispered.

The quirk of her lips were ironic. "Maybe," she chuckled. "And don't worry, I don't think they know you're a newbie. You're bluffing it really well."

"Oh, come on, if you know a way to see them ahead of time, you must share," Bond cajoled. "And besides, it would be much more believable if we were sneaking off together, two Alphas come to buy Omegas to satisfy their families, already in an illicit affair."

"I'm not sharing anything, Mr Sterling, because I'm not sneaking off anywhere, let alone to see them," she replied, voice a little frosty as her eyes shifted to look at one of the staff members close to them.

"I do wish there were more details, is all," Bond said loudly. "Just photos and smells, after that boat ride? I want to see more, I have business to attend to back home. I already know I want to buy, and had my account verified."

"We all have business to attend to," Alice hissed back, but Bond's loud answer just now was already turning a few heads as his voice was enough to cut through the ongoing lesson. Out of the corner of her eyes, Alice could see one of the staff approaching them. "You can ask them yourself whether you can see more or not, but as I said, there's no way until the auction starts."

"Excuse me," said the staff who had gone over to them. "Is everything all right here?"

"Everything is fine," Alice replied sharply, startling the Beta staff. "We were just discussing a few things a little too loudly." She stood up, turning to Bond. "Excuse me." With a stiff nod, she was quickly exiting the small hall.

"Just cranky from that long trip, and impatient. I'd really like to see more than the Omegas' pictures. It's been a long trip, and I have a company to run at home. Isn't there a way to get a peek, rather than all this waiting?" James asked. "Or at least some alcohol, fuck."

A few people hummed in disapproval, but some of the younger audience members added their voices in agreement.

"I'm afraid that's against our policy, sir," the woman replied with an apologetic smile. "We appreciate the fact that you have put aside precious time to come here early, but as is stated in the invitation package you received prior to this, we cannot show you the stables now until the event starts officially. More good are being shipped in as we speak to ensure a wide range of variety for our guests to choose from, thus raising the chance of you obtaining a purchase suitable to your choices. The photos are being updated daily, and it will be unprofessional of us to show you an incomplete stable."

She bowed to them, showing immense respect and humility.

And calmness—this had happened before.

"We apologize for the inconveniences this may cause you as you are our valuable customers. And the location of the bar is just down the hall to your left, as included in your Instructions pamphlet given upon your arrival. But as a general rule, we will not serve more than three highly alcoholic drinks or five average ones per guest. Thank you again for your patience."

"Fine, but what if I have already chosen? Could I pay extra?" he sighed. "I'll wait until after the conference to get a martini, I suppose. But can you give us some practical hints about how this works? What questions to ask, how to give directions, and how to get the best results from the stable members? Can we talk to them, interview them before we choose?"

"You will ask questions based on your interests, sir," the Alpha who has been holding the crash course spoke up, relieving the staff member. "You will ask questions based on your own prerequisites to ensure that the purchases are suitable for you or not, bearing in mind certain leeway, of course. Be clear and specific, but not blunt. After each presentations, you will be allowed an opening to... 'interview' them, as you said, so do make good use of that time."

He paused, cracking his neck a little. "As for directions and how to obtain the best results, those are questions that will be answered in this course, if you pay close enough an attention. And all your questions so far could have been covered in the Q&A section I was planning on having later on, so may we please turn our attention back to the conference now?"

"Sorry," Bond gave a frustrated sigh. "This is... new. I'm sure I wasn't the only one thinking it."

 

-

 

The rest of the seminar did indeed answer many of the questions, but in a manner that glazed over the specifics of the situation, and discounted anything that gave the people in the stables any sort of humanity.

By the time they wrapped up, Bond wandered outside to the beach side buffet, martini in hand.

He made up a plate with roasted pork, pineapple and rice, and found a seat near Alice.

"I hope I drew enough attention away from you," he said quietly.

Her sharp eyes flitted to him, and after a long moment of silent deliberation, she picked up her sangria and gestured him to follow.

They headed to a spot on the beach that wasn't occupied by people, the dying light of day bleeding its greyish blue pulses all over the ground and beating waves. That was when she turned to him.

“You're not here for a purchase, are you?" she asked quietly, entirely serious as she stared at him.

"I am," Bond said. "But for someone who managed to get out a message asking for help, someone sent here by their family. This is... personal for me, my family has a history with Black Lotus. I can explain the whole thing once we're out, I'm quite sure they are listening. You aren't here just to buy either, I presume? Is there a way we can work together?"

She kept her eyes on him, observing for lies, and finding none. Finally, she sighed and licked her lips. "My brother," she whispered. "He was a doctor and a Beta, but they took him because of me." Her grip around the glass tightened. "Because I was a detective and got too close."

Alice sipped at her sangria again, brushing her hair back and appearing calm, despite everything. "I'm supposed to be on this island because they wanted me to sniff out anything amiss, say, like someone who wasn't an actual buyer, in order to keep my brother alive." She turned to look at him again, jaw flexing. "We can work together, but we can't appear to be too close."

"Of course, we could bid on each other's choices..." Bond said thoughtfully. "Would definitely throw them off. And I think the best way to explain our spending time together would be you telling me what worked with your previous... stable purchase."

Alice shook her head. "They're keeping him as leverage... they're not selling him." This was the worst part anyway. "And they know I've never purchased anything from the stable." She sighed. It was a rather difficult situation.

"Well then we'll have to break him out," James shrugged. "I have enough chemicals in my shaving kit to blow the island. They have to have a boat or helicopter stashed for medical emergencies and such. Or I can call in backup."

Alice stared at him. "Are you from the SIS for something?" she muttered under her breath, voice a bit incredulous. "I'll break him out, but we'll have to find out where they're keeping them first, and the layout as well."

"From MI6," James laughed loudly and leaned close to her ear as another couple passed.

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered, a rhetorical question more than anything. That had only been a joke at best. But she leaned into him as well, holding onto him as though trying to steady herself.

"What were you able to see earlier when you went out? Maybe you can create a diversion, and I can go get them?"

"There are protective barriers if you get far enough that circle the rest of the island off, along with cameras,” Alice murmured. “Our best chance, other than waiting for the auction to become a widespread distraction itself, is to see if we can get far enough through the water."

"How good do you swim?" James grabbed her wine glass and pretended to sip. "If I swim out and get into the stables, I can open the gate with a straight razor from the inside. I need you to do something that will send security to your side of the island though... a fire, shots, an unexpected boat."

He pulled her into the water to wade out in the waves. "If we can get back to the room, it would be easier," he said. "My cell is transmitting audio and my location... O'Connor, we need that help and backup, can you send in Alec offshore around the enclosed end of the island with a boat?"

"I'm not sure about whether the course is clear or not," Alice murmured, following Bond. "Who are you talking to?" she asked with a frown, the water warm around her calves.

_"007..."_ A voice replied, coming from his watch and full of static, startling Alice a little. _"Sig-nal... c-an't..."_

"There's a signal jammer," she said quickly, gripping onto the Alpha's hand, voice low and drown out by the waves. "It's a miracle your friend here can still sort of speak to you like this, but unless we can get to that jammer, communication may be a vexing thing."

"Well, then that's our first project," Bond said cheerfully, pulling her back to shore. "Let's get more sangria." A couple of the other attendees gave them incredulous looks, but he just smiled.

"I think I'll need a distraction, have you complain about my unwanted attentions," he said softly.

She turned to him, arms crossed, her stance shifting a little, but when she spoke up, her voice remained as it had been before, no confrontational hint. "When? Now?"

"It’s as good a time as any, the building is as empty as it going to get. Smack me," James said. "Hard."

And she did, utilizing the skills of someone who knew how to defend herself well, and slapped him across the face, the sound loud and resonating. "Stay away from me!" she growled loudly, bristling like the Alpha that she was, and already, the surrounding tension rose as people stopped to look and whisper.

"You wanted it earlier," James scoffed. "I could smell it, and now that I've responded, you're all resistant. Fine, I'll just go for a walk," he stormed off towards the beach where they had arrived.

"You smelled nothing, and we both know that!" She snarled as a few staff ran over to where she was, asking whether she was okay or not. And she really hoped Bond knew what he was doing.

"You reek of it," James snarled. "Could smell it across the hall, and you reek! Bloody rutting alpha, can't keep your pants on."

"Don't you even dare!" Her nose flared, jabbing a finger at his direction. "Are you deluding yourself? I've already taken my blockers, and no one here smells a thing, except for you!"

"I can smell you through mine, asshole," James snarled back over his shoulder. "All I want is to bid and leave, for fuck’s sake. And more alcohol."

Alice snorted. "Please. Saying that is nothing more than admitting yourself to be a drunken, delusional Alpha, who can't even be patient enough to wait!"

"I've been damn patient, especially been patient to spend a million fucking pounds," James yelled. More guards were coming down from the buildings to stand around Alice, so he headed up the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

When he reached the trees by the dock, he turned inward, hoping to find the wires that controlled the power and the communication scrambler.

He didn't find any though. The sun had already set, and darkness was spanning, quicker so with him in the trees and among the shrubs. As expected, the fences were there, tall and emitting an electrical hum that would make his hair stand on ends should he approach close enough. All the wires were underground, and deep enough that he would need a shovel to dig them up.

"Shit," James took out his cell phone to try it again. He could dig, but if he didn't need to waste energy this early on, he wouldn't. He pressed the buttons, trying to at least transmit his signal, and an SOS evacuation request.

Bushes rustled from afar. A couple of men, on the other side of the fence, were approaching, speaking quietly between themselves as they observed the surrounding environment. 

Different tactic, James decided. Whoever this Q was, he'd certainly know how to break the signal jammer and get them off the island. James was also betting on the fact that the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas in the stables needed little incentive to strike back against their captors.

He circled around the men and headed off to the stables. However, they were within the restricted areas as well, entirely off limits no matter how far along Bond tried to go, and there were more guards on that side also.

The night had fully settled in, dark and thick with humidity. And bugs, among other creatures that couldn't properly be made out with minimal visibility, were out.

The staff got in somehow, Bond decided, glad he'd left his shoes back in the room, because the sand was dry and powdery. He checked his phone one last time, and headed back to the rooms, checking for wear patterns in the floor.

James had only gotten through the service doors, when he heard sound, a laundry cart coming, and he ducked behind a an open door. James held his position, listening to the two employees complain.

"They are animals, why do we have to do their laundry?" one groused.

"Because they pay us to do it?" the other said. "We get paid well, and first crack at the Breeders."

The first one chuckled. "True," he agreed. "But, man, those Breeders are ferocious."

"They have to be, mate," the second one replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "But that's all the better, isn't it? All Alphas instincts and such."

"Yep. And those Carriers... Gosh, they spread so easily."

The second one elbowed the first a little at that. "You know, I heard that if we work hard enough, we get to fuck one."

"Ooh."

They turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

James shook his head—apparently most of the people on this island continued to think with their cocks. He waited for them their voices to fade, and then went back down the tunnel they had exited.

After a fair walk, he found himself on tiles again instead of cement, and could hear voices. The lights were dim, but there were red emergency lights, and a corridor of cells, like the prisoner cells they had below Six. However, these had thick glass walls, so the pheromones of the occupants wouldn't antagonize each other.

But as it seemed, the glass wasn't soundproof, because the captives nearest to James were stirring, looking over when they heard his footsteps approach. Unfortunately, these appeared to be the Breeders Alice had been talking about, because they began pounding and scratching at the glass separating them from the outside world, making ferocious and angry howls and growls as they bristled at the sight of the stranger... And this quickly woke up the rest of them in the process.

"What's going on?" someone spoke up loudly from the other side of the corridor, already rushing toward James.

_"Go check on it,"_ a small, static-filled voice replied, coming through a radio.

"On it."

James ducked as a guard came out the gate. It was child's play to hit him in the neck with a tranquilizer dart, and swap clothing with him. He ducked into the cell block door, guard's keys in hand, and pulled it firmly closed behind him.

"I'm looking for Q," he said loudly. "My name is James Bond, I'm from MI6 in England, and I've come to get you all out of here. But I am going to need your help."

For a long moment there, they didn't seem to understand what he was saying. It was almost difficult to guess whether or not they understood English, the Alphas, as they didn't even stop for a second to consider his words... which was a rather frightening thought, all things considered, given that they most probably had been civilized individuals at one point.

Eventually, a small voice a few cells down spoke up, "You may need to describe his looks. It's not as if we're given the time for introductions around here," the words sounded mild, despite the ironic note. It was a Beta, as indicated by the information tag attached to the glass of his cell. Brunette and blue eyes.

"He wears glasses, dark hair, skinny, really good with computers and tech," Bond ran a frustrated hang through his hair. "Listen, don't you all want out of here? I'd be dying for the chance. They treat you like bloody animals. Fuck, they call this the stable. I know you've still got humanity left in each one of you, even if they don't recognize it."

There was a moment's pause, and the same Beta replied again. "He's not here. Got into trouble a few days ago, and they dragged him away already..." the voice trailed off. "And we're not getting out of here without a palm print from authorized personnel, and the Alphas hardly listen unless you prove you dominate over them."

"Well, there's a guard knocked out in the tunnel, will his hand do?" Bond asked.

"No," the Beta began, rubbing at the thick, black cuff around his ankle. "He's just a lower guard, we need..."

"Oh, and who is Alice's brother? Is he here, or has he been taken away to a more secure area as well?" He walked towards the Beta to get a closer look at him.

The Alphas did look unfriendly, but the idea of them fighting _against_ freedom was hard to fathom. He started with the key that matched the Beta's cell and unlocked the door. "Can you unlock the rest of the doors, while I get the unconscious guard? Come on, you all don't really want to be auctioned off in here like cattle!"

The Beta paused suddenly, eyes widening, staring up at Bond as he weakly tried to get up. "Did you just say Alice?" he asked, breathless. "She's here?"

He stood, looking a little dazed still, but nodded and stepped forward to accept the keys.

But, just as he was about to cross the threshold, a shock of electricity shot him down, tearing an unbidden scream from his throat as the alarm began blaring overhead.

"Mr Bond," he gasped, looking up, spasming still and unable to move. The Alphas were practically howling in their confinement, stirring a definite commotion. "I suggest you run for now."

"No, you're coming with me. Alice is here, that's how I know to find you," James reached for him across the barrier of the cell door. "I'm not going without you. Who is coming? Is he important enough to open the door?"

The Beta screamed again, the sound increasingly more painful the more James moved him away from the cell. James didn't feel anything, though, the gloves he had taken from the guard prevented him from being shocked.

"Stop! Stop, please! It's not working!" He was gritting his teeth and gripping tightly onto James, as much as he could with his muscles not really cooperating. "And _they_ are coming. Armed. Go before they block your exit." He was slurring, eyes glazing over from prolonged electrocution. "MI6 or not... there are too... m-any... o' 'em..."

"Collar? Clothes? What is it? What's shocking you? Does anyone know?" James yelled. "What works against them? There's more of us than them." He unlocked the cells on either side and tossed the cell occupants the keys. "Divide them and get as many out as you can. Who can give me any information that might help?"

The Beta managed to look down at the ankle cuff, which had been welded to his body—that had been one of those horrific memories.

The other captives were staring at the Beta, who looked close to passing out, raw fear in their eyes. They had been shocked too many times before and knew too well just how painful that could be. It was a conditioned response, one that had been ingrained far too deeply into their minds for them to act against it. Even the Alphas closer to them, who were able to see what was going on, were backing up a bit.

"Run," they were saying, shaking all over. "If you want to rescue us... run."

"What stops it? What turns it off? You must shower?" Bond could hear the thunder of boots in the hallway.

"We don't know..." one of them sobbed. "We can still do certain things... but it goes off when we disobey..."

Shouts were ringing within the confined space of the tunnel, growing more and more distinctive.

James put down Alice's brother and went back to the door. He would be hidden until the guards came through, and certainly the alarms would bring someone who had authority. He began to examine the control panel behind the door.

And everything suddenly stopped, the footsteps halting.

"You do realize that we have monitors down here, even if it's an underground tunnel, Mr Bond," a voice said from a distance away; it was feminine. "MI6... Damn, that kid is good. He's going to fetch a lot of money." A wistful sigh. "Okay. Now, give yourself up, Mr Bond."

Bond looked for the source of the voice. Giving himself up might buy them time, assuming his transmission has gotten through to Six. But now that they knew who he was, they might also move up the auction to clear the island of witnesses.

He grabbed the cell from his pocket and sent a message, hoping it went through. Otherwise he and Q were going to be out of options.

"Mr Bond," the woman spoke up again, sounding bored. "Give yourself up. I really don't appreciate these cat and mouse games. It's highly repetitive."

"So tell me, being you know who I am..." Bond said loudly. "Who am I speaking to? What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Well, you can call me Jade, Mr Bond. And after spending nearly a day here, I think you've surmised well enough for yourself of what we're trying to accomplish." The footsteps began approaching again, but walking now, surrounding where Bond was standing.

From among the ten men that cornered the agent, the woman stepped out, her hair dyed a shining tinge of red. She was Asian, half a head shorter than he was, and was smiling. They were standing at the exact distance to which Bond couldn't lunge for a surprise. "Now, back away from the control panel, Mr Bond."

"No, I rather think I have the upper hand here," Bond eyed the emergency power switch. "You can't control the alphas without power either."

"Just as well," she said softly. "What makes you think that's the power switch to the collars anyway?"

Her eyes were steady on him when the static of a radio suddenly sliced through the silence.

_"Ma'am, we've got her."_

In that one split second, her hand raised, steady and controlled, and she tasered James, watching his body crumpling and keeping her finger on the trigger way past the usual recommended time until he was just twitching randomly on the floor.

Before he blacked out, Bond's only thought was that he had failed, not sure if the message had gotten out to Six or now. He had no idea where Q was being held, and Alice had been captured as well. His only hope was that they would put him where Q was being kept.

 

-

 

When Bond came to again, just a short while later, probably just enough for them to drag him away, he was bound to a chair. A sweet scent wafted around the air, thick but not suffocating—they were in a relatively confined space.

"I never really thought you'd manage to get all the way into MI6, but it seems we all have underestimated your skills." The same woman from before was speaking. "Good thing caution has never been unnecessary in this line of work."

James kept his eyes closed and head down, trying not to draw attention to himself. The ropes were shibari jute, comfortable for long stretches of time, but not as secure as industrial rope. He must be near Q, then, if the woman was talking about getting into Six.

He fingered the cell phone in his pocket again. The power switch would work to send SOS code if there was reception, but there was no guarantees. He only hoped with the intermittent reception that the text messages had sent at some point while he was unconscious.

"I wouldn't try to move for now if I were you, Mr Bond." The voice was directed at him now. "I've tasered you for two minutes. You would find that your muscles are not quite coordinating as you want them to be. And we've disabled your little device for now."

There was a pause, and the clicks of heels stopped a few paces away from him. "Do be polite and open your eyes."

Bond opened then cautiously, trying to focus his blurred vision. The chair was uncomfortable and hard, and the woman standing over him had a harsh demeanour that was cold as ice. She had a personality that struck him as someone who didn't mind the harsher parts of her job; indeed, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had implemented those policies.

"Jade, then," Bond said, voice still gruff from being tasered and unconscious. "What do you want?"

"Peaceful business, but I don't suppose we'll have that anymore with you and your gadgets being here." She sighed, an expression of wistful sadness on her face. "But well, we'll just have to move to another location."

"Why this, of all the criminal activities you could choose?" Bond asked scornfully. "Treating others as less than human based on their secondary genders, treating them like animals! Why not something like money laundering or gambling?"

"We all have things to do, much like how you murder for a living." Jade shrugged, her voice mild and reasonable. "Mr Bond, you understand that it's either you die or you're coming with us, and you're rather valuable for the first option... much like him." She nodded absently to the nearly motionless body on the floor in the corner, save for the occasional twitching of electrocuted muscles. He was thin with pasty skin, the clothes on him rumpled and dirty, dark locks of matted hair wet.

"Do excuse his state; he's just had a bit of a scuffle."

"That's Q?" Bond scoffed, trying to hide how worried he was at the stillness of the pale figure. "He looks like a child, surely he couldn't have been the one that contacted us. Now, tell me who is really Q, and how on earth do you think you'd be able to sell me? I can assure you, I am not housebroken, and I'm not trainable."

"I don't see the reason why I should tell you anything at your demand, Mr Bond," she smiled. "And anyone can be trained. You just need to find the right technique and good pressure points. MI6 did a fairly good job." The woman winked, her voice holding a suggestive hint as she absently brushed her hair away. She couldn't have been that much older than Alice. "Not that we intend to let you be locked up in a house, no. Your skills are far too useful to be laid to waste as such."

A knock came on the thick glass of the too bright cell, and Jade turned to it. A guard was there.

"I'm afraid we have to leave a nice and proper chat for our next encounter, Mr Bond. There are business I must tend to."

Signaling something to the guard, she took the knife he handed to her and cut the restraints around Bond away with, yet, another smile, then turned to move out of the cell.

Finally, she was leaving. Bond waited until her shoes stopped echoing in the hall, and turned to Q.

"Q, can you open your eyes? I'm from MI6," James shook the young man gently. Clearly the smell had been from him, a sweet rainy scent with a mix of salt, right through Bond's blockers and and suppressants.

A groan, scratchy and slurred, slipped from the Omega's lips as his eyelashes fluttered, eyes struggling to open. When his attention settled on Bond, he jerked a little, as much as he could anyway.

"It's okay, I'm here to help," James smoothed a hand over the clammy forehead. "I have some equipment with me, if you can figure out something with it. Can I help you sit up?" He offered his hand to the startled young man. "I'm James," he said quietly.

The man's hand was warm and soothing against his cold skin, and Q's brows twitched, a breath escaping his nostrils. "Q..." he whispered in lieu of an introduction, barely moving his mouth, eyes turning to look at the offered hand with a peculiar look of someone perhaps trying to solve a puzzle, before shakily reaching for it.

"I have a phone, if you know a way to shut off the signal blocker," James helped him sit up. "I also have an exploding pen, and a cuff link with tranquilizer darts. There's a Beta being held who is a doctor, I met his sister, Alice. They captured her, too. My idea is to turn off the current that sends the signals to the ankle bracelets, and have everyone help us. We far outnumber the rest of the people on the island. Oh, and these might help," he reached into his shirt and handed Q the ring of keys. "I got these off the guard. "

Q leaned heavily against the wall with a grimace. His body ached, the sort that went bone deep, and was starting to burn up a little with how they had been splashing water exchanging constantly between hot and cold at him for some time, screwing with his internal temperature regulator, before relenting and throwing him back here... with this man who claimed himself to be MI6. James, as he called himself...

After a second of digesting the heap of information that he had just been given, Q muttered, "Phone," and held out his shaky hand.

"I have chemicals to make a larger explosion, but they are in my shaving kit back in my room," Bond held out the phone to him. "Dammit, my arm is killing me."

He rolled up his sleeve, where there was a large bruise and a puncture mark, the markings of a violently given shot. "What would they have injected me with?"

Q was focusing on James's phone. It was quite a piece of work, considerably more powerful than a regular mobile, but there were rooms for improvement as well. With the technical side of things turning the gears in his head, Q supposed he felt a little clear than before, marginally so.

However, he stiffened upon seeing the bruise, and suppressed a shiver, which he wasn't sure was successful or not. Many parts in his body were still essentially numb.

"Drugs..." he swallowed, tongue feeling too thick and swollen in his mouth, trying to work this out. "Maybe the ones they use on those Alphas..."

"Oh no," James stared at him in horror. "How long until they kick in? I suppose that's why I could smell you, even with blockers and suppressants."

"Shit..." Q muttered, but his fingers were still typing away on the phone's keyboard, multitasking. "I can't say how long... Those Alphas... I don't think you'll turn out like them just yet. They have been subjected to this drug with increasing doses for a long while already."

"Hopefully what I took will slow them down, it's been years since I've skipped meds. I get long lasting shots," Bond wiped the sweat off his face. "Are you feeling alright? Can you smell me? Maybe I should leave the room while you work."

"Stuffed nose... but yes, I can still smell you." Q licked his lips, concentrating, clicking his tongue whenever his fingers twitched involuntarily, temporarily halting his process. "And you can hardly leave this cell... James.”

"I have the keys," Bond reminded. "If it will help you work faster, I can wait outside. Should it come down to it, get that beta doctor and his sister, and get out. They'll send me help."

"If you can see an opening through the glass to unlock the door from the inside, be my guest," Q replied, tone distracted more than sharp, frowning at the screen of the phone. The pheromones of the Alpha were seeping into his system.

After a couple more minutes, Q pressed the phone back into James's hand. "I wasn't able to deactivate the scrambler without a computer, but I did manage to connect it to the UK's satellite in the area. You should be able to use it now."

"Excellent. There's Station B nearby, I think the ETA is four hours. I tried to contact them earlier, so there should be some preparations ready," James dialed. "This is Bond, I've been captured, but I have Q with me. There's going to be an issue though: they gave me a hormone shot that overrides my blockers and suppressants. There are other alphas here in the same position as prisoners; we're going to need all the blockers you've got. I'll ask," he put the call on hold. "How affected are you by the pheromones? They can work more efficiently starting at the other end and getting blockers to the alphas first."

_Bond..._ Q was thinking to himself. _James Bond of the SIS. Alpha._

In a better state, he probably would be wary of the fact that this man had been given a hormone shot that could, combined with how they had been trying to teeter Q on the edge of heat for auction purposes, induce him into a rut. Especially how, according to what James was saying, the man had been taking blockers and suppressants for years, including shots. There were a wide range of drugs they could have injected him with, and their best hope right now was to pray that the chemical components hadn't been anything that could and would counteract the ones already in the agent's system.

However, right then… right then he was just glad that at least his message had been received in the way he had intended it to be, and that help was finally here... trapped in the same cell as him or not.

Bond's question pulled him out of the haze, though, as he had been slipping a little, and Q frowned. "Just a little... lightheaded," he replied, clearing his throat. His nostrils still burnt from inhaling all that water. "But I can work just fine. You?"

"Like I'm getting the flu, and I'm never sick," Bond said, frustrated. "I'm trying to focus and keep myself from honing in on your scent. They gave you shots as well, didn't they?"

Bond leaned back against the cell wall. Q was easy on the eyes, the nose, and every other sense. His intellect and intelligence, despite the circumstances, were impressive, and he was clearly technically skilled as well.

"Do you want to take a look at the pen and cufflinks?" James asked, rubbing the sweat from his forehead.

It was a good thing, Q guessed, that no one had asked him about how he had the access code to the satellite just yet.

Q nodded, watching Bond with as steady a gaze as he could manage, watching the beads of sweat that were forming on the man's skin—forehead, nose, and philtrum. It was already starting.

“To make sure I'll go into heat once I'm sold..." he murmured, referring to what Bond said about them giving him shots. "Helps with hastening the bonding." The thought alone was enough to make him shiver. Once he was bonded to any of the bidder who might end up getting him, there was no going back. Not even a divorce could resolve that mark...

"Just the pen," he held out his hand again and took the item into his hold. After a bit of examining the object through squinted eyes, because those lowlifes couldn't deign themselves to give him back his glasses, Q said, "We can force the glass container open with this, but I can't leave here with the collar still activated."

He turned his eyes to James, bright and firm. "You have to go and get me Jade's laptop. The main program is installed there, and I can disable it along with the entire island's security network. But if so, then your people need to be here first and in position to make sure the captive Alphas won't escape." As riled up as they already were.

"Get me out and I'll get the laptop," James said. "And then we'll get you out. There isn't going to be an auction if I can help it. Is there anything I can do?" James asked. "Maybe we can find someone to bond you with so you can't be sold."

The thought of being randomly bonded to someone prickled his skin as his stomach tightened in what felt close to nausea. "That's the least of our problem right now," he muttered, trying not to take in too deep breaths to lessen the effects of the pheromones on his wrecked system. "Is there any chance you can remove that cover?" he pointed at a ventilation system just in the corner. "I tried to... but it's screwed to the ceiling, and I didn't have any tools for it.” Blunt nails sure as hell didn’t work. “If we have the door exploded, you can escape, but I need a place to hide as well and wait until you get back."

He couldn't imagine what they'd do if they were to get their hands on him again.

Most probably the Alphas pit for real this time.

"Let me try," James stood on the chair and tried to use the cap of the pen. After a few attempts, the screws gave way with a shower of dust. "Have you had any luck with opening the door?"

Q was on the floor next to the thick layer of glass, busy looking at those tiny lines that ran through it as he had done so many times. He needed to be sure even if that certainty couldn't very well be anywhere near full.

"I've positioned the pen at the most effective possible place," he told James, trying to straighten up while gesturing to where the disguised explosive was. "Help me get up the duct first then activate the pen. The bed frame is sturdy enough that you won't be hurt by the blast." The ventilation would be a good choice regarding stealth, but it was too small for someone with the agent's build and frame.

"Alright, be careful," James gave him a hand up.

The climb made the Alpha a little too close to his proximity, and Q swallowed, the urge to keep close made his hands cling onto the man before he caught himself and reluctantly let go, squeezing into the dusty ventilation that had him coughing already. But stopped himself well enough.

"I'll come for you as soon as I can," James said.

"Be careful yourself," he told James. From up there in dark looking down at the man, he realized for the first time just how striking the ice in those blue eyes were. Closing the trap quickly, he lay flat down and waited for the inevitable shock of the blast.

It did come, after James had pressed the pen three times and ducked back between the bed frame, shaking the structure of the cell and the ones surrounding it also, most probably, tripping the alarms once again.

"Hang on, Q," James yelled as he ran down the hallway. He dodged back down the corridor to where the prisoners were being kept and started unlocking the cells. He would leave the alphas for after backup arrived,  But no one deserved to be forgotten and treated like livestock.


	4. Chapter 4

A quick detour down the next hallway led to Jade's office, where she stood with two Beta guards. He had instructed the prisoners to stay in their calls so the anklets wouldn't electrocute them, until Q could disable the system.

 

"Delay him," Jade told them, returning to the conversation she had been having on her mobile before quickly collecting her laptop and rushing out from the backdoor of her office. 

 

James made quick work of the two Beta guards before they could reach their tasers. But it took up precious time to go through the keys to open the office, and follow Jade.

 

The hall behind the office branch out almost like a maze, but the footsteps of her retreating footsteps echoed.

 

"Get the guards here," Jade's voice rang. "If that little shit is not with him, he must still be around somewhere.  _ Get him. _ " 

 

James chased the sound of her voice, but still had to double back twice to get through the maze of echoes. He managed to catch up with Jade, and the look on her face was one of terror as he caught her hair and yanked her back. He used the tranquilizer dart to subdue her, and then threw her over his shoulder, taking her and the computer back to Q's cell.

 

"I have it, and her hand... And whatever else you need, I'm more than willing to extort," James snarled as he tied her in the ropes.

 

Q was breathing a little raggedly as he poked his head out from the ventilation duct, face smudged with accumulated dust, and his mouth went dry at the thick Alpha pheromones that were practically oozing from the MI6 agent. 

 

"Can you help me down, please?' he asked, face burning from the heat that was rising in his veins. There was no room for him to properly manoeuvre and ensure that he wouldn't land rather painfully on all the rubble and debris that the blast had left behind. 

 

"Here," James positioned the chair under the duct hole and stood below to offer Q his hand. "We should get you some water and find a safe place to hide until backup gets here. I unlocked everyone except for the Alphas, so you can unlock the ankle cuffs. And I sent another call to Six on my way back. They should be swarming the island within a couple of hours."

 

Taking the hand, he swallowed because of the heat from the Alpha's grip as he got down and settled himself into the chair, legs a little more wobbly than before. Q exhaled, settling down onto the chair and quickly taking the laptop, trying to distract himself as well while nodding to what James was saying. 

 

"I know you know he's been injected with a hormone shot, Q," Jade said suddenly, her voice oddly calm. "And yet you're working with him still?"

 

"No reason why I shouldn't," Q muttered, trying to ignore her and her implication as he bypassed the security protocols and accessed the correct program in the laptop. 

 

And she just chuckled softly. 

 

"You're smart, Q. You'll see it soon enough." 

 

"I'd like to think I have more control than your average thug," James scoffed at her. "I can just as easily cut off your hand and use that for the bio-metric machine, save us the pain of hearing your shrill voice." He put a hand on Q's shoulder. "We will be out soon, and they'll bring suppressants for all of us. Just a few more hours."

 

Jade smiled . "I know you're well above the level of a thug, Mr. Bond. But biology is hardly something that anyone can resist for long, especially with assistance." She winked.

 

Q took in a breath at the hand on his shoulder, fingers still typing away to get pass the island's system. It was better to aid with the rescue first before worrying about lowering the automatic mechanisms on the collars. 

 

"It's okay," Jade spoke up again. "After this, when you get out of here,  _ everyone  _ will know of your skills, Q. And after that... everyone would want to have you working for them."

 

"I don't care who he goes to work for, as long as it's by his choice," Bond said angrily. "Your organization is guilty of murder, kidnapping, and breaking apart countless families in search of a fortune, and it's going to end here. You cost me my mother and father, and I won't allow you to ruin Q's life as well."

 

"How is it coming?" he turned to Q as his phone vibrated. "I hope you believe me, you're going to have a life after this, one that you choose."

 

"Oh, my organization would be the least of your worries. We're not the only one in the trade anyway," she taunted. "Besides... the only reason why we found out about him is because his parents sold him to us... isn't that right, Q?" She turned back to smile at the Omega, the honey-soaked voice leaving a shuddering trail in its wake. "The shame of the family. It's a pity they think so." 

 

Q flexed his jaws, but continued squinting at the screen. "Talk less or you'll risk swallowing your tongue, Kang."

 

"Oh, you figured out my name?" she laughed. "What a clever boy." 

 

"I don't care how you found him, or any of them. What matters is that he's going to have a life independent of your control," James said. "People aren't toys, or livestock, to be bought and sold."

 

Q was surprised by the sort of... passion with which James was using to talk about this. He had... he had never thought that any Alphas would actually care. Not this much. 

 

But then again, maybe this had something to do with what the man had said about how his family had been torn apart by the Black Lotus itself. This was something personal, and there shouldn't be any reason why James shouldn't be reacting as though this was a personal thing to him—it was.

 

"You sound so certain... Are you going to ensure that yourself, Mr Bond?" 

 

"He doesn't have to ensure anything," Q spoke up in a steady monotone, eyes trained on the screen still. "I can take care of myself."

 

Jade, or Kang Min-Jeong, threw her head back and laughed. "Much like what happened before you were sold by your own parents and taken away, boy?" She licked her lips, the smile wicked and horrible. "You poor child," the woman crooned. 

 

"Yes, I'm going to ensure that Q keeps his own autonomy," James growled. "It reminds me that there are other brutalities this organization commits, tearing children away from their parents on both sides." James watched the emotions passing through Q's eyes, the shock. "And I'm going to ensure that it stops."

 

"It's a brutality that this world feeds on, Mr Bond. And it's not as if we initiate everything anyway," she hummed. 

 

Q looked at James, uncertainty and a hint of bewilderment in his eyes. "You don't have to," he said, swallowing a little. "It's... it's already enough that you get me out of here."

 

"No, it's not," James said quietly. "I grew up an orphan because of these monsters. No one needs to repeat that experience. We all deserved better, and it's going to end here. There's people still in those cells who will never be able to have families because of what happened here, whether their families sold them, or they were abducted. Don't you want more than that?" He asked Q.

 

He did, Q thought to himself. They all wanted something better, of course they did... 

 

"MI6 trains their agents to lie very convincingly," Jade began, "I know you know that."

 

And Q ignored her, even as his stomach clenched painfully, eyes steady on James. "I do," he replied quietly. 

 

"I'll stake my career at MI6 on it," James said fiercely. "How's that for you? The only other time I offered that, I had it thrown in my face. I know most people swear on love, but I don’t believe in it. So it's worth more than anything else."

 

And in that one second, for some inexplicable reason, as such fierceness seemed to grip at him, Q reached out to place a gentle hand over James's own that was closest to him, even though he didn't appreciate being touched himself. "It's all right... I believe you. You don't have to put anything at stake for this."

 

"No, I do," James squeezed his fingers. "I'm getting you out of here. I can't change how my life went, but you're still young. You have a chance to still have something good. I know how to lie, and it's kept me alive more than once. But you should have better."

 

Swallowing thickly, Q stared at James for a long second before nodding. "Thank you," he whispered, before reluctantly withdrawing his hand to continue typing again. 

 

"Stall for time," James said quietly. Q was engrossed in his typing, and James was hoping there was backup already on the way, especially in the form of 006. He fought the urge to check his phone yet again, and then debated hitting Jade to blow off steam.

 

"I bypassed the security network," Q said eventually, looking up. "We just need to scan her eye." 

 

"Should I pry it out, or just hold it open?" Bond grabbed Kang by the hair. "I'll take any excuse."

 

"Well, I don't mind you prying it out, but the blood is going to be tedious," Q murmured in a mild flippant voice, before turning the laptop over with the scanner ready, ignoring the woman's struggling. "Hold her steady for 3 full seconds until the light turn green." 

 

Bond wasn't gentle, prying her eyes open and digging his fingers into Kang’s jaw to keep her steady. "Hope that will work," he said. "I want these ankle cuffs off so I can get you out of here."

 

Nodding, Q waited for the program to chime before turning the laptop back to him. "I have disabled the scrambler. Working on removing the triggers on the collars," he informed James, voice turning clinical as he focused on the rest of what he should be doing. 

 

"Good," James kept Jade still, his fingers tight in her hair. "When everyone is released, I'm putting her in one and turning it back on. Let me know when you're ready, we can stop at the armory for guns. I passed it on my way."

 

Jade laughed. "You think I don't know how it would feel?" She chuckled again, licking her lips. The woman reminded Q of something he had heard a while back: either you fight the system, or you become one with it. And in her case, it most probably was the latter option. 

 

But just as he was resuming his typing, a sudden explosion shook the tunnel, coming from quite a long distance off, startling Q. 

 

"Ticktock, ticktock," Jade smiled. 

 

"Come on, let's get everyone out," James grabbed Q's arm. "I believe you had the power to change this situation, and chose to cash in on it instead. And that I have no respect for," he pulled the door to the isolation cells closed behind him.

 

Q lingered for long enough until he finished his coding, snapped the laptop closed, and rushed out with James. For a moment there, his stomach clenched painfully at the sight of the threshold, reflexively expecting pain, but footsteps and shouting were approaching, and James's grip on his arm was firm enough that he squeezed his eyes closed and just ran.

 

They made it out of the cell without a problem. 

 

It wasn't that he doubted his own skills, it was more of having already been trained into a sort of mindset of expecting agony should a line be crossed, even if he would never actively acknowledge or accept this fact. 

 

"You're safe, just keep going," James cajoled him forward. "Remind me to tell you how I feel about chains some time. I had a bad experience a few years back. Can you go a bit further, or should I carry you?"

 

“I’m fine,” Q reassured the man.

 

They rounded the hallway back to the cells, and found the Betas and Omegas circling anxiously.

 

"Back around the corner is the armory. Everyone, grab a weapon you feel comfortable with, while I unlock the Alphas," James instructed.

 

"Mr Bond," the Beta from before rushed over, eyes wide. "My sister... Do you know if she's harmed?" 

 

"No, I heard they captured her," James frowned. "How many of you all can shoot? We're going to need help," he turned to the Beta. "Tell me your name?"

 

"Anthony. My apology for the late introduction," the Beta said, a little pale and anxious, worried over his sister's well-being. "I'll ask them about it."

 

He turned to ask the other Betas and Omegas and came back later with a handful that did know how to handle and use a gun efficiently. 

 

"Excellent, largest weapon you can handle, and all the ammo that will fit in your pockets," James said. "Now, use the Allen wrench on the key ring and get those ankle cuffs off. Anthony, we are going to find your sister. We're going to shoot to kill."

 

Both Q and Anthony went quiet at this. "I've disabled the collars," Q began, "but they welded them essentially to our ankles... We'll have to have them cut out later on, James." 

 

"Alright, but make sure the electricity can't be turned back on," James sighed. "I don't want anyone hurt again if we can help it. I told Six we need suppressants, so as soon as they kick in the alphas can be released. Is there a way to tell if any of them have matches among the omegas, that they can be kept together?"

 

They were heading over to the armory, fast strides covering the distance. "It won't; I've neutralized the triggers." There weren't many big guns in there, but everything else seemed to be in good working order enough that they didn't have a problem loading the barrels up. 

 

"I can check to see if they keep record of this," Q said, leaning against the wall and opening the laptop quickly again, pulling the necessary information up. "It's here. We can match them up later."

 

"Good, anything that will help to calm them. Enough families have been torn apart," James tried to ignore a shiver and wiped the sweat off his forehead again. "How are you holding up?"

 

Q did notice that, though, as he had been oddly paying keen attention to the man, and reached out slowly to hesitantly hold onto James's hand once more. When they had time...  _ if _ they had time to ever interact and talk to one another again, maybe... maybe they could talk about this. The man was clearly in pain whenever the topic was broached, even if he didn't necessarily show it. 

 

"I'm... I'll be fine. They were meant to keep me on edge until someone bought me. Nothing will happen yet." 

 

"I feel like shit," James admitted quietly. "I've felt worse, but damn... I'm going to be glad to be back in England. I've never looked forward to down time so much. We'll be glad to have you on our side, if you decide to take the job at Six.”

 

Q laughed a little shakily. "There's a job offering for me?" He knew he was more than capable—their firewalls needed updating anyway—but it was the sheer fact that MI6 was considering hiring an Omega that seemed a bit off. "But yes... you'll need a lot of rest. I don't know if there's any good countermeasure for something that has already been in your system for so long, but you'll be all right."

 

"Usually I avoid downtime," James admitted, tucking a revolver in his waistband. "Nothing to go back to, but this time I want a good bottle of scotch and a week in bed. M seemed very impressed with you, I wouldn't be surprised if you have your papers as a free Omega already. She can use someone like you to run Q branch."

 

_ Run Q-Branch?  _ The words echoed in his mind, and Q couldn't but let out a breath, lips quirking upward. "Sounds like a promising career in espionage," he muttered, quenching any hint of hope right then, in case he clung onto it, got familiar to the idea, and risked becoming too disappointed when it didn't really happen. 

 

"Doesn't seem like too bad a plan there, though, a week of rest, I mean." Quietly, Q took up a handgun, checking for the mechanism, before finding the right bullets for it, steady despite the approaching explosions and loud shouts that were shaking the underground system, making the other Omegas and Betas shift uneasily, eyes sharp and alert as they looked around. 

 

"The current staff are rather behind the times, still think exploding pens are the height of technology," James muttered. "And while they have their place, I'd like to eliminate as much intel gathering as possible before I'm close enough to use one. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't move as fast as I did at twenty." James hazarded a glance back at Q. "For instance, deactivating those collars and ankle bracelets. Explosions have their place, just wait until you meet Alec. But they don't solve everything."

 

Q tested the feel of the gun in his hand and left the safety on for now, clutching the laptop closer to his person. They'd need it still until they were off this island and everything had been sorted out, along with all information extracted from the device. "Subtlety is more of what I do," Q said. "And I'd wager that I can make necessary changes that lean toward that direction to the branch, were I to get into it." He managed a small quirk of an amused smile. 

 

"I told you, you have my word you'll have your own life," James reassured as they made their way back into the guest quarters. "Do you want the explosives in my shaving kit?"

 

"I don't doubt you," Q murmured, keeping close to the Alpha, per his self-preservation instincts. In this situation, the Omega inside of him seemed to have associated James with safety. Not that he had anything against the man, but it had never been comfortable for him knowing that there was something else that could and would override his logic, the main mechanism that he wanted (with near desperation) to be his sole control center, given a good condition, necessary stimuli, and ample time. "It's just... Self-preservation is something that has become an essential part in surviving."

 

Considering the options, Q replied, "I don't suppose they'd leave upstairs unattended to. Going up there with only a revolver and limited protection is unwise... unless you have guidance." His brows knitted to a frown. "Do you have any form of communication that we can use? If yes, I can tap into the CCTV system and give you live direction." He looked up at James, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I can't guarantee your complete safety, however."

 

"Don't worry about me... Just get everyone out," James said. "I have my cell. Can you contact me through the laptop, or you need my laptop? I think we should probably blow their security center if it's at all possible."

 

Q frowned. "It's going to be a landmine up there, probably in the literal sense. You're the only connection we have to proper help, and I need a secure line to direct you away from danger as much as I can." A mobile wasn't enough as it would require James to hold it with one hand. "Did the guards you knocked unconscious have earwigs, or did they only use their walkie-talkies?"

 

"They had earwigs, I can get one," James said. "But I want you to make sure that you get everyone to safety, and find Alice if you can. They were holding Anthony hostage to get her to cooperate, and she was looking for him. And Q?" James said softly, "please be careful."

 

Q nodded. "That's entirely within my intention." He'd be damned if he abandoned anyone here to be hauled back to captivity. "Look for one and activate it. I'll block out other signals so only yours can get through." He sighed, eyes on James, watching how he was sweating still. "Be careful yourself. Pull back when the situation calls for it. No sense in having you caught again." 

 

"I go back to an apartment that I haven't even unpacked, and eat takeout until I go out in the field again. Don't worry too much about me, Q," James gave him a wry smile. "I've been coming back from the dead since you were a pup."

 

Q raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not that young, you know," he muttered, amusement glinting in his eyes.

 

"Really? Over 25?" James smiled. "I'll bet you a home cooked meal not, although I have to unpack the kitchen first," he teased. "Have you ever been invited to a meal without being expected to cook, or without any favors being asked?" he asked, suddenly serious. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me."

 

Q smiled awkwardly, shaking his head. "It's all right," he told the man. "And, to be honest, no; even if I've only ever been to a handful of dinners... My father... he didn't exactly like the idea of having an Omega as a son." And that was putting it sort of mildly. But the amusement returned again. "And you owe me a home cooked meal. I'm 27 already." 

 

"Really? I'll throw in dessert for being that far off," James laughed. "Just try to get me out of here, and I'll even do the dishes," he headed off in the opposite direction with a wink. 

 

Q blinked at that, before clearing his throat and turning away, palm wiping over his slightly heated cheeks. Were the drugs spiking more than he expected?

 

But he didn't mind that right then and proceeded to lead the whole lot of them over to where the rest of the Alphas were. 

 

It wasn't far to go back to the office and find a guard. He was still unconscious, and didn't stir when James took the ear bud.

 

"Q, can you hear me?" he tapped on the ear piece to see if it was turned on.

 

"Here," Q replied, watching as Anthony hugged his sister once they had gotten her out. "Where are you right now?"

 

"Not too far behind you," James said, "I should think. I was thinking we could get the kit from my room, and blow up the tunnel after we are through. Six should be here in the next hour by my watch. Run into anyone yet, or have the guards decided it isn't worth it?

 

Q was accessing the security cameras, going through them and pinpointing James's location. "See you," he said quickly, moving with the rest of them, watching two live feed at the same time. "We're moving to a more advantageous position. They're still closing in on us. Your left, in the corner. There should be an emergency exit there." 

 

"OK, should I meet you there?" James scanned the area. "I see the door. I should be able to get to my room and back fairly quickly if I use the stairs. Have you seen outside yet, any sign of help?"

 

"No," Q replied. "Us moving with you will make the whole group vulnerable. You need to move on your own, and I'll continue directing you."

 

"OK, where am I going?" James asked. "There should be water bottles at the front desk; make sure everyone drinks one. I'm sure everyone is dehydrated with the heat and stress. And grab me an extra?"

 

"Sure. We'll try to overpower them first," Q told Bond. "And I'm choosing the most opportune route to get you back to your room with minimal counter. Take a right and stop at that corner. Two guards are coming."

 

"Safety is off," James whispered. He turned and waited. It was far easier to let the guards come to him, rather than alert them to his presence. 

 

He could hear them speaking in low tones, rubber soles of their boots squeaking across the waxed tile. The minute he could distinguish their words, he took aim. The guards suspected nothing, and were both dead before the echoes of the shots rang out.

 

"All clear," James said.

 

Their group was moving silently, following Q's instructions, with his comm link connected to James temporarily off. The Omega watched James over the screen still, however, watched him efficiently take down those guards, their dead weights crumpling to the floor without hardly emitting any sound to indicate that they had even been aware of their deaths.

 

"Good," Q replied. "Straight down that hallway, then use the stairs to go up."

 

"Alright," James said softly as he hit the stairs at a run. "I'm through the door and heading up the stairs, where to next? I'm more tired than I should be."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alice was signalling them to move into sort of a circle, a gun in her hand also, with the armed individuals, who actually knew how to shoot properly, on the outside. And she was gently pushing Q toward the center of that circle, even though he was efficient enough with the handgun he had tucked away in his waistband. 

"We need you for guidance, and Mr Bond needs you, too," she murmured reasonably. Anthony was nodding in agreement as well. Next to one another, Q supposed he could see the slight resemblance between them. 

With a sigh, he relented. 

"Take that exit door," Q instructed James. "A team of them is heading down toward you." He was checking for the feed, eyes flickering between them quickly. "Turn right when you step out."

"Got it," James answered. He stopped just inside the doors at the top of the stairs to catch his breath and reload the gun.

He came out the door shooting and managed to catch the first three men unaware. The fourth got off a shot with his gun that grazed James's shoulder, leaving a cut.

Q hissed unwittingly, typing quickly as he isolated that floor and plunged everything into darkness, trying to give James an advantage. 

"Alright, I got them all but I got winged," James panted. "I'm tying it off with my coat, and then I'll make it up to the room. Good thing I didn't offer breakfast, I can't flip omelettes one handed," he gave a whine as he tugged the knot tight.

Stomach clenching, Q swallowed and let the power flicker back on. "Pretty sure there're more things we can choose to eat other than omelettes," he muttered, making it as dry as he could, keeping himself calm. "Is it deep?" He couldn't see too well already without his glass, let alone moving with the group to the lobby, blocking the entry points as they went. "Keep going down the hall. The other fire escape is clear. You can get to your floor with it."

"No, it isn't bleeding much," James made his way cautiously down the hall. "Just a pain in the arse, really. I normally take vacations somewhere with a beach, but I'm quite sure I won't want to see one after this. OK, at my room. The door is open, and it's been gone through, but  no one is here," James said.

"Hurry in," Q said as they stormed into the lobby through the side door, startling the few remaining occupants and the sluggish night shift. The few shouts were subdued without much of a fuss. 

Quickly, they secured the foyer with Q closing down all the main entrances, and telling people to grab the water bottles James had told him about, along with the first aid kit. It was then that he triggered an alarm on the other side of the resort as a form of distraction. "Come back down. We're waiting."

"Already on my way," James said. The people ransacking his room hadn't noticed that the bulky ‘diving watch’ was actually a radio as well. He had managed to get the shaving kit and straight razor, and a clean, darker shirt to wrap around the bullet graze, so the blood wouldn't immediately draw attention.

Q directed James down to the lobby to avoid some of the rouge guards that still remained in the hall, but just as he was doing that, the cameras began detecting motions just right outside in the front of the resort... And the wall, along with a part of the front door, suddenly blew up.

Everyone screamed and ducked, trying to get away from the flying debris, and Q cursed, not knowing what was going on just yet.

 

"What was- shit," James came through the emergency stairwell doors. He immediately scanned for Q and threw himself over the young man to shield him from the settling detritus and dust.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked, ears still stuffy from the explosion, as he pulled back.

Q had just enough time to snap the laptop shut to protect it for the time being before he found himself pushed to the floor, a heavy weight abruptly on top of him. Frozen in place out of reflexes, heart pounding from the adrenaline rush, Q knew exactly who it was before his vision settled upon the blond Alpha, having caught the pheromones that exuded from the man's every pore.

He could feel his pupils dilate, the breaths escaping from his lungs, as he looked up at the man from where he was lying, still clutching the laptop to his chest, immediately drawn in by those immense blue eyes.

Shit.

"I'm... I'm okay," he replied. "Are you?" His eyes scanned the man, one hand reaching up to hold onto the shoulder of the arm that had been cut.

Then, a loud, accented voice spoke up not too far away. "Fuck, that was a bit louder than expected."

Q craned his head up, even as his bad eyes couldn't really see much further than what was right in front of him, and seeing yet what seemed like to be another blond in the distance. 

"Goddammit Alec," James laughed in relief. "Q, this is Alec, also known as 006. He's the one that favors the explosives," James explained. He sat back, but didn't let Q go, checking him for any wounds.

"I got on the first flight the moment O'Connor notified that you had been trying to contact to no avail," Alec explained, brushing a bit of dust off of himself. "And the medical team should be closing in. You all reek of pheromones."

"I just need to get a clean bandage on this and some suppressants in me, and I'll be ready to take over the world," James sighed. "Or take a week off... Maybe. Rut pheromones are exhausting."

Q stared blankly at the man before nodding, subconsciously leaning closer into James's hold. "Hello," he said, voice coming out steadier than he expected it to. "I would say it was a pleasure, if it weren't for the explosion. Please, look closer before you throw something of that caliber at a building," he muttered without actual rancor.

In the end, his ears rang just a little, and he was fine save for a bit of dust up his nose and a few minor cuts. Nothing to worry about. 

Alec laughed. "This kid is the one who hacked us? Damn, they're getting young these days."

"Not that young," Q muttered, and scowled when the other blond man grinned. 

"I like him," said Alec, reaching out to help them both up.

"I owe him dinner and dessert for making fun of his age," James stood with a grimace. "If you can find me some water, I got my blockers from my room. And I'd kill for some paracetamol. Did I hurt you, Q? I was more worried about shielding you and the computer, wasn't very careful," James tucked Q into his good arm.

"Serves you right," Alec told him, watching with a raised eyebrow at how James was being very protective over this young Omega. But then again, it could have been the interaction of pheromones as well. He hadn't been kidding when he said the lot of them reeked of those.

Q shook his head, the pheromones from the Alpha were making him a little heady, and the urge to burrow was back, even if he didn’t act out on it. And he didn't move away. "You didn't, James. I was just surprised," he said, reaching up out of the habit of fixing his glasses before he caught himself and lowered his hand. "And here," he took out the bottle of water Alice had tucked into his pocket. 

Which reminded him of the rest of their group. "Is everyone alright?" Q called out to them.

"We're good!" It was Anthony who replied. "I just finished checking."

"Glad to see you are alright, Alice," James gave her a tired smile and swallowed a triple dose of the blockers. "I don't know if these will work, but you're welcome to try," he offered the bottle of blockers to Q.

"Oh, these were in the control room when I went back for the earpiece," James handed Q the glasses. "I'm sorry I forgot until now." He kept Q tucked against his body and took a granola bar and more water from Alec. "You should eat something."

Q watched as Alice inclined her head in turn with a soft smile, and accepted the bottle from James. But what the Alpha handed him next had his eyes widened. Q held firmly onto his glasses and grinned, glad. "Thank you, James." 

Quickly, he slipped them on, blinking when the world began to sharpen and zoom into focus. "Thank you," he repeated, subconsciously leaning into James.

 

It was then that the security door that he had activated and lowered to close off the foyer was blown wide open. 

James put his body between Q and the explosion, ignoring Alec's smirk. "Get out your gun, and shoot to kill," he said softly. "Whatever you do, don't let them see you scared, and we will be out soon." He reloaded his own gun and handed it to Q as well.

Q clutched the laptop close to his person, drawing in a deep breath to steady himself, then nodded, taking the weapon. "I know," he muttered, watching as Alec handed James another gun of his own. 

The gunfire started, shouts and yells came for them to get down as they rushed behind the counter of the front desk to take cover. 

Alice and the rest of those who could use a gun were retaliating. Q as well, more relieved than ever that he had regained his proper vision, as they backed away slowly to the hole in the wall that Alec had left in his wake. 

"Stay close," James squeezed his hand. "And be careful," he stuck his head over the counter in time to catch two men attempting to sneak across the foyer. One he shot in the arm holding a weapon, and the other he caught in the chest.

"Alec, 9 o’clock!" He yelled. Alec didn't wait to confirm, they had been in enough fights together that he turned, finger already on the trigger.

Shots of bullets echoed constantly in the confined space of the hall, empty shells falling at a rapid rate. They managed to take down quite a few of the guards as well, but that didn't mean their side wasn't hit either, even with help from the backup that had arrived on the island with Alec on the helicopter, being out-gunned more than anything. 

"Fall back!" Someone shouted. 

From their hiding places, the previously subdued guests were jumping out, aided by the presence of the security team. "Filthy Omegas! You think you can escape after this?"

A man was furiously grabbing one of the smaller Omegas, who was screaming and trying to get away, and Q shot the bastard in the shoulder. "Move!  _ Now!"  _

Out of his peripheral vision, he could see James edged closer.

"I won't command and use my Alpha voice," James told Q quietly. "Not on the Omegas. But will you have them cover their ears so I can use it on the Alphas? I don't want anyone else on our side injured, and being held in cells and starved hasn't helped fighting strength. I'm going to release the rogue Alphas."

Between Omegas and Omegas, it was okay, but it was another thing having an Alpha using his voice, specifically aimed at an Omega or not. And so Q nodded, but before he turned to tell the others, he caught James's arm. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, voice dead serious. "Aside from the fact that they can run wild, and it would probably take some time for us to round all of them up, the heightened pheromones from them may cloud all of our judgement, on blockers and suppressants or not."

"I can try using my Alpha voice on the soldier Alphas and Betas," James said. "We have to get the rogue Alphas out at some point, but it can wait until we evacuate the island. The meds should be here soon, with more reinforcements, I hope." He rewrapped the shoulder that had started oozing blood again with the shooting.

Q nodded, looking around and spotting the fact that Anthony was going around trying to give those who were injured first aid. Fear and panic spiked the air, and Q swallowed, trying to breathe not too deeply so as to minimize the effect it had on him. That done, he began telling people and getting them to spread the word that upon his signal, they would need to cover up their ears before James tried anything. 

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked again, eyeing the bloody bandages as he reached up and helped James with that, being in a more comfortable position to do as such. "I can ask Anthony to have a look at this when he's done over there."

"Once everyone is safe, I'll worry about it," James said, trying to shake off the weariness. "Plug your ears, and stay close," he waited until he had everyone's attention. 

"GET DOWN!" James commanded, keeping an eye on the people he had with him.

Q didn't protest, his hands sticky a little still as they were stained with James's blood. The pheromones were thick now, wrapping all around. He took care to plug his ears securely, and that he did not look at James after the signal had been given off. 

Which was a wise course of action, considering the sheer wave of Alpha domination he could feel rolling from the man's person quite literally, what with the proximity between them. And Q shivered, suppressing the roiling sensation deep in his stomach to give into the urge of submitting to this heavy presence, and keeping his ground. He was better than that, worn down by drugs or not, and he knew that James would hesitate to use this again should anything adverse happen, and that would only work to their disadvantage should this method turn out to be useful.

And it was.

The other Alphas and Betas and the rest of the guests were down on the floor, quelled by the domineering power in the room. 

"Q, you alright?" James touched Q's shoulder gently. "I want everyone with me to, and we are going outside to wait for backup. Anyone that tries to follow, shoot them. We don't have the equipment to risk more injuries. Alec, can you bring up the rear, and keep an eye on the soldiers?"

"I'm all right," Q breathed, shakily unplugging his ears as he looked up. He steadied himself quickly, though, and got up, telling the others just that as they began moving out with James and his friend's aid. They helped the injured out first before worrying about the rest, moving as quickly as they could while Q stayed to continue putting the rest of the island into total shutdown. 

Just as well because when he was done and Alice called for him to move, a sudden shot rang out and Q felt himself stumbling forward a little, Alice's voice ringing in his ears. 

He turned around in time to see the man whom he had shot just a while back had a gun shakily raised in the air, apparently struggling with his last remaining strength to try and hit the Omega that had brought him down. 

"Q!" James yelled, turning in horror. "Are you hit?" He caught him and sat him down on the dirt, trying to see if there was a wound that needed to be stopped.

Q grimaced, one hand gripping onto James. "It's nothing," he murmured, looking down at his bleeding calf. The aim was low, that was why they hadn't caught it in time. "Didn't hit an artery."

"Let me at least wrap it?" James bent to look. "It's not too deep, you won't need stitches. But I want to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting dirty," he tore a strip off his sleeve and wrapped it tight. "Can I carry you?" he offered. "I don't want the bleeding to start up again."

Q nodded, swallowing thickly and pursing his lips. "Okay..." He whispered, draping one of his arms hesitantly around the man's neck, the other still trying to hold onto the laptop.

"Here," James laid the laptop on the ground and let Q rest his weight on his shoulders. "I want to make sure you don't get any weaker, drink your water," James tore another strip and tied it above the first, isolating the cut before he wrapped a strip directly over it. "I'm sorry I can't do any better, but Anthony can take a look as soon as it's safe. Looks like we're both going to be ordering takeout for a bit," James gave him a rueful grin. "I'll take out the trash."

Q took the water bottle and sipped at it, trying not to go too fast and hissing a little at the necessary pressure on the wound. He quirked a soft smile at James. "You're determined on having me over for dinner," he muttered quietly.

"I am," James smiled. "You'll need a place to stay until you get settled, and the least I can do is feed you. If I look at you sideways, you'll disappear, and M won't be happy with me. You don't think I'm going to leave you on the sidewalk in front of MI6 while they get their heads out of their asses? I'm gone most of the time anyway, and I can always kip at headquarters, or with Alec."

Q shook his head. "No, no. I'm not going to chase you out of your own place, James. I'll..." He shrugged a little, "I'll help clean up and everything until I have a secure job. And I didn't think you'd just leave me... I just didn't think you'd want me to live with you." He smiled a little, oddly shy about this.

"I have a spare room, shit, I'm barely home," James said as he finished tying the bandage on Q's leg. "It might at least keep you safer on the street, having the smell of an alpha on you. And you can ride with me the days I'm in town."

"Oh..." Q breathed, nodding a little. "That's true." He looked down at the secure bandages on his calf, and smiled. "Thank you. As long as you don't refrain from coming home on my account."

"I'm gone a lot," James said. "It's not a big issue. I go on assignment for months at a time, and a lot of people from Six live in my building. I think you'll make friends there too, and Eve will probably adopt you and feed you."

Q chuckled, appreciating the humor. "I'll keep the place neat enough for you, I suppose. No promises about random parts I can sometimes forget on the floor though." His smile eased a little, remembering how he had been told time and again not to make a mess out of his bedroom before from his tinkering, but the amusement remained in his eyes as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. 

Just then, Alec came running. "The rescue boat is here."

"Great, I'm going to bring the suppressants to the Alphas, and Q, you go with Anthony and Alice. I'll be with you as soon as I can," James stood. "Alec, keep them safe and come back for me once they are settled in."

Alice and Anthony were already helping Q up. "Be careful. I'll keep close monitoring, so keep your earwig on," he told James, watching as the man leave before turning to reassure the twins that he was okay, and they should spend their efforts helping the others onto the boat. 

After a minute or so, they relented, and Q hobbled only somewhat awkwardly to the dock, brightly lit now with the headlights shining from the rescue boat, reinforcement and medics rushing down from it. Mainly, Q stayed out of their way, only stopping the Chief to explain that they could move down quicker with his directions, but didn't get on the boat just yet. 

"How's it, James?" he asked through the comm.

"It's fine, I have to open each cell, give them the shots, and lock them back up until the suppressants and blockers kick in. I'm exhausted though," James admitted. "I want nothing more than my sofa and take out, and maybe a bottle of scotch. I think my age is catching up with me, I'm getting too old for this. Oh, make sure Anthony puts a clean bandage on your leg when you get back to the base."

"The reinforcement team is coming, I'm directing them in. You can stop temporarily for a minute, and they'll be right down." He smiled a little at James's tone, leaning against a wooden post. "And well, maybe it's time to consider a retirement plan then?" he asked, voice teasing. 

"God no," James said in horror. "What am I going to do, retire and sire pups? I can't even remember to pick up my dry cleaning."

Q laughed softly. "I'm sure you'll get used to it sooner or later," he continued on teasing. But it probably the drugs that were working against James's system, otherwise, he seemed a perfectly healthy and strong Alpha, regardless of age. 

"Fuck dry cleaning, he still sets the toaster on fire," Alec laughed cheerfully. "He'd be a wonderful Alpha though, Q," he added quietly. "He seems to like you."

Q looked up at Alec's voice, smiling politely at the Alpha. "Really? And he even promised me a home-cooked meal." But what Alec said next paused him, and Q silently cut the speaker on his side off. "I have no doubt he'd be a good Alpha, and well... it's just circumstantial. I'm sure he'll meet someone more suitable to his tastes." 

"He tried to settle down once, gave his resignation at Six," Alec said softly as they got on the boat. "He was madly in love with her, wanted to give her the world, even got tortured for her. And she double crossed him, broke his heart. He's never thought of retiring since. He assumes that one day, there will be a mission he just won't return from, and there will be a tombstone over an empty grave. He's... he's a really good agent. But he's also a really good man, and you'll never find someone more loyal. He's been letting me crash on his couch since he took me under his wing in the Navy. And for the record, he's never offered to let anyone else stay. You should... if you're thinking about a partner, you couldn't do any better."

Q listened, face grim and thoughtful, hand on the railing to help him up, not liking the image Alec had just painted about James considering just dying on a mission one day. Not at all. He didn't get inside the boat. 

"I see..." Q murmured. But the facts about James's family background lurked in his mind still, and he couldn't help but think this had some sort of contribution to James's decision on letting him stay. "I know that my chances of finding a partner as good as him is close to nonexistent, but I still think that whether this is going to go anywhere or not depends on James as well. If his help only extends to staying at his home for the time being until everything is sorted out, then I'll gladly take that. I won't become a burden to chain anyone down."

"James... he lost his mother and father because of Black Lotus, but it's his story to tell," Alec said. "He won't think he's good enough for you, even if he will give you the shirt off his back. Just get to know him, see what he's like when he isn't in the field. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, he has the utmost respect for Omegas, and I think that's why he didn't suspect her."

Q sighed and turned the speaker on again. "The reinforcement is there already, right?" he asked James, even though he could clearly tell that it had, just wanting to check on the man. 

"Yes, the medics are here with me," James assured him. "And whatever Alec says, the kitchen fires are all his problem. Don't forget to have Anthony bandage you up," he reminded.

"I will," Q replied absently to James before turning back to Alec. "I am aware of that," he conceded quietly. "And I know he's a good person. He's been showing nothing else otherwise, and I don't doubt his intentions. But it's because of that that I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me or anything. That's not fair to him..." he whispered. 

"He doesn't do things out of obligation," Alec said gently. "He's a far better man than I'll ever be, and one of the most unselfish people I know. He won't think of what he wants, even if you would be good for him. The fairest thing you could do would be get to know him, and then decide whether it's worth pursuing. He'll abide by your decision."

_ 'You would be good for him.’  _ Q frowned a little, but conceded a nod anyway, even as something about 'not thinking about what he wants' didn't sit well with him. Because this was a double-edged sword that he would, indeed, need good exploration on. 

"Shit!" James yelled suddenly. "That fucking hurt, goddammit!"

"James?" Alec was instantly alert. 

"She won't bother anyone again, Q," James said, breathing hard. "She's dead."

"What happened? What did she do to you?" Q asked urgently, startled out of his musing by James’s yell, flickering through the CCTV to see the cell.

"Jade's nails," James managed. "I'm going to need to clean these cuts out, she got me right across the face before one of the medics shot her. I think I'm going to have a black eye as well." 

Q grimaced. "Let the medics see to the cuts and that wound on your arm. That's one of the last cells anyway, so I don't think they'll have much else to do. Don't underestimate her." 

"The first of the Alphas are starting to calm," James said. "I'll let the medics take a look as soon as we get them all out to the beach, they told me there's another ship right behind yours that will bring us back to base." James caught his breath, vision starting to grow fuzzy. "Q... I..." there was a thud, and then silence on the other end of the comms.

"James..." Q's eyes were wide. "James!" 

When he received no replied, Q cursed and switched his comms to the Head Medic's, heart pounding. "Please go check on James in the back cell. It's just down that hall. Yes. Hurry."

"He's fainted, but vitals are normal, other than his temperature," the medic reported a minute later. "The bandage on his shoulder is soaked through, I'd venture to guess its from the blood loss and the stress. His temperature is very high, but that's most probably from the combination of testosterone and suppressants he got in the last twelve hours. I would recommend fluids and rest, he's quite pale. I'm going to get him on the helicopter, and have Doctor Anthony see to him as soon as we can land on your ship. He's closer than the base." 

She kept Q on the line while he arranged a stretcher and transport. "I'll be with you in a few minutes, Mr. Q," the medic said. "We will take good care of your Alpha."

Q breathed out a sigh of relief. "Please help him," he told the Head Medic, still worried enough that he didn't even care that the woman had just told him that James was his Alpha. The man had gone above and beyond to help them out, to help Q out, and the thought of something happening to him for whatever reason was upsetting, to say the least. "Thank you..." he breathed, grip on the metal railing tightly, watching everything keenly. 

"Just carrying him out now," the medic stayed in contact. "You won't be able to hear me, but keep an eye out for the helicopter. You can meet me on deck."

It was only a few minutes before the helicopter circled the ship, and landed on the bull's eye target landing pad. Alec was there to meet them, with Q at his side. 

"He's starting to come to; he asked for you," the medic shouted to Q above the noise of the engine. "Let us carry him down below deck, and you can sit with him while Doctor Anthony gets his wounds cleaned up and bandaged."

Q could only nodded at that, trying to keep his hair from flying into his face, as he watched them carry James out from the helicopter, the sound of the spinning engine almost drowned out with the sort of concentration he was pouring on James. The man was, indeed, very pale, his skin pasty and clammy, and Q reached to hold James's hand, squeezing. 

"I'm right here," the Omega said, just loud enough until they were heading inside once more, moving quickly to follow the pace of the medics and ignoring the wound on his own leg. Like James said, it was a pain in the arse, but nothing serious. Not right then. 


	6. Chapter 6

They made it to one of the small rooms down below deck, and the IV was set up quickly before the medics hurried away, leaving them alone.

"How is he?" Anthony ran into the room. "Wow, he really didn't say how bad that wound was, and what the bloody hell happened to his face?" He started to un-bandage James's shoulder. "The fact that it's still bleeding means the wound will be clean, but we need to staunch the flow of blood. There won't be any blood for a transfusion until we get back to base, and with the fever from the pre-rut, he needs all the blood he has." He made quick work of making a compress with clean gauze and taping it, careful to move around Q and not jar him.

"It's good for him, having you here," Anthony said quietly. "His color is getting better, just keep talking to him. I can leave you to wash his face, if you can take care of it? There are some more people that need stitches. Alice is helping me triage the worst of it."

"I’ll take care of it… and Jade scratched him," Q informed the Beta absently, eyes still on James even as he continued to listen to Anthony, watching nimble fingers move, nodding to indicate that he was still listening... until something caught hold of his attention. "Pre-rut?" he repeated, stilling the hand that was reaching for the cloth Anthony was giving him. "The drugs didn't work then?"

"They are working, but it won't be 100%," Anthony said. "He won't lose control of himself, but he does have two different classes of drugs in his system, fighting each other. He's going to feel pretty shitty honestly, but you being close by should help him through the worst of it. Just make sure he has more water when he wakes up."

Q nodded quickly. "I'll make sure of that," he said, receiving a nod from Anthony himself as the doctor stood up and squeezed his shoulder, then rushed out of the room upon hearing Alice's call.

He turned to James when they were alone once again, still holding onto the man's hand as he began to wipe at James's face with the clean cloth, gently so as to not hurt him any more unnecessarily. Anthony said to talk to him... but Q didn't really know what to say.

"I told you to pull back when you felt like you couldn't push on any longer," he muttered quietly.

"But I had to get back to make sure you were safe; I gave you my word," James opened his eyes slowly and squeezed Q's fingers. "This wasn't exactly how I planned it though," he admitted, wincing at the light. "I really am getting old, getting knocked out by a simple through and through bullet," James complained. "Alec will never let me live this down. You're alright though, yeah?"

Q couldn't say he was surprised to find James awake already. Still, he let out a relieved breath anyway. "It's the drug," he told the agent. "If it can render other Alphas senseless, it's a wonder you could still function as well as you did, even till now..." He licked his lips, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose again. A nervous tick. "And yeah, I'm all right."

"I'm glad, I was worried about leaving you alone," James brushed a lock of hair from where it had fallen over Q's eyes. "I will be fine in a day or two, I'm sure. Then we'll be back in London, and I can do nothing but worry about who to call for takeout, and when the next Doctor Who marathon is on. And a really hot bath... everything hurts like I've had the flu."

Q's eyes fluttered at the touch, leaning a little into it subconsciously. "A hot bath will be a godsend," Q smiled a little, moving on to wiping the smudges of dirt from James's face once he was done with the cuts. "And that's a prospect I'm looking forward to."

"Thai or pizza first?" James groaned as he tried to sit up. "Ugh, my head. Is there any more paracetamol, or something stronger?" He winced at the lightheaded pounding that was a nasty combination with the swaying of the ship. "Actually, I'm just going to lie down," he slumped back against Q.

"Hey, hey," Q said, steadying his arms around James before easing him back down on the bed, trying to not drop the man's weight as he went. "I'll ask for something else for you later, okay? Rest first now..." he told the Alpha, patting his hand soothingly. "And maybe... Thai? I've... I've never had it before. I heard they have a lot of good dishes."

"It's better in Thailand, but I'm sure we can find something acceptable... You've never traveled, have you?" James asked sadly. "You should go sometime, it's wonderful."

"I have... just once to France," Q replied slowly. "But after I vomited for God knows how many times from nervousness and got myself a fever, they decided that it was best that I shouldn't travel anymore."

"That's a shame," James said. "There are some beautiful places out there. You should see some of them."

Q smiled and nodded. "I know. But I don't think flying suits me..." he said a bit wistfully.

"There's always boats, and plenty of places that are drive able in The EU," James smiled. "We will have to get you a license."

"That sounds nice," Q smiled back at him. "Will you... will you show me those places?" His voice had dropped to a bare whisper. "When you're free and feel like it, of course."

"I'd love to... As long as we can avoid Venice," James said sadly. "I have to tell you about Vesper sometime. Not my finest moment."

Connecting the dots, Q nodded. Vesper... so that was the woman's name. The name of the Omega who had betrayed James. "Drink some water and rest," he said softly, plucking the bottle from the bedside table and bringing it to James's mouth. "You need to stay hydrated."

"Will you sit with me?" James asked, sipping the water. "Tell me about what you'd like to see?"

Q smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, James." He had already sent out the matched list of Alphas to their mates, so there were not much else for him to do other than decrypting the rest of Kang's laptop. "And... I'm not sure. Just anywhere nice and quiet. I heard there's an island called Lipari... Have you ever been there?"

"No, we can look though," James said. "I did go to Sicily and Mykonos, but there has never been a reason for me to take downtime."

Q blinked slowly as he considered the words, licking his lips again. "And is there a reason now?"

"Well, if you want me to show you around," James ran his thumb over Q's bottom lip. "Be careful, don't bite your lip and hurt it. I'd be happy to, but I don't want to take you on missions where can get hurt."

Q didn't pull back nor did he make any advances, and continued gazing at James, shy almost, and perhaps a little nervous that James had noticed one of his many tics. The heat was returning, rushing up the nape of his neck. "Well, I don't think I'm fit for field duties, anyway... but I won't mind it if you feel like showing me around."

"If you'd like," James smiled. "It would be my pleasure. You deserve to travel before you settle down. You have your whole life to build a family."

He had had a lot of people in his life telling him what he did and didn't deserve... and this would be one of the few actual positive instances out of all. A true family seemed almost a luxury, but he supposed... he supposed it was worth trying. "It'd be my pleasure as well," he told James, voice quiet.

"Find what you enjoy, take time and study," James said. "And when you are ready to think about dating, maybe you'll allow me to take you on a real date?" He studied Q's eyes. "I hope I'm not offending you, but the person who wins your heart is very fortunate."

At such soft, sincere words, Q flushed, blinking quickly. "You want to date _me_ , James?" he asked with a surprised breath of laughter, having not expecting it. "And why would you think so? Very fortunate, and all?"

"You're extremely intelligent, you are going to be offered a job at Six, and you're... God, Q, you're absolutely stunning," James said, not quite meeting his eyes. "It's hard to date someone when I can't say what I do for work. I like a good conversation, and who wouldn't want to be with you?"

Q had had people, suitors, who said he was good looking before, but the way James had just breathed those words out had stolen the air from his lungs—it seemed so genuine and real, not just empty flatters. "Well, my parents," he murmured, even as he picked James's hand up, and pressed a soft kiss there on the back of it. "But I would like to date you, James, too…” the Omega ventured. “And since I am going to have a job at MI6, I suppose you don't have to worry about not being able to say what you do for work."

He smiled at James, somewhat hesitant, slightly vulnerable, but entirely open. "I'm... I'm glad that you think I'm suitable. For you..." He licked his lips again. "You're a caring Alpha, and a gorgeous man yourself."

"I'm far too old for you, and it's ridiculous that I'm even thinking of it," James pressed a kiss to Q's fingers. "But I do want you to get your emancipation from your parents. I don't want you to go from being considered their property to mine, and pardon me for saying so, but they are assholes. They fucking sold you, Q," James said, voice harsh with anger.

Q shivered a little at the kiss and pulled a mirthless laugh, looking away as he swallowed thickly. "Yeah..." he breathed. 'They sold me." Even if the act itself shouldn't surprise him, it still hurt for some reason. And hurting a lot at that, too, now that there was no life threatening situation for him to focus his attention on anymore.

They sold him.

And Q would be a fool to think that they hadn't fetched quite a high price for that also, despite them not letting him continue on with his PhD.

He supposed he could have saved himself from all of this, if he had just forged fake papers and gotten himself out of there. Risky business had never bothered him. But some foolish part of him had thought that maybe it wouldn't turn out to be this bad. Because family was a luxury, and that, though they hadn't been too nice to him, those people had been all he had ever known.

Well, now he only had his own foolishness to blame for the downfall.

"I will get my emancipation," Q said again, voice a bit firmer this time, somehow glad that James had thought of this himself. "And I'm twenty-seven, you're not 'far too old' for me, James." he managed a smile.

"You're too nice about my age," James smiled, and then got serious. "I need to tell you why this matter so much to me, Q, why I need you to decide that you like me, not that I'm just a way to escape. My father was a Beta, and my mother was an Omega. He ran away with her, took her to the family home in Scotland. Her family was furious, they had been counting on the money for her..." James found himself blinking away tears.

Q listened, not interrupting, his throat tight as he watched the pain flutter across the Alpha's face. Piecing what he had been told earlier with this, the rest of it was self-explanatory. "Oh, James..." he breathed. "I like you," Q whispered, "as a person. Not as an escape. You're the first person to have ever cared this much about me... after my late mother."

"Let me finish this, and then tell me about her?" James squeezed his fingers. "They did everything they could to keep Black Lotus from finding out about me, and tried to let me have a normal childhood. When I was eleven, they finally found my mother. My father told me they were going climbing, and he went to rescue her. They were both killed," he traced the lines on Q's palm. "I didn't realize until I went to Eton, I heard it being told as a cautionary tale to Omegas who 'didn't accept their place.’"

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Q breathed, feeling the weight of those horribly inadequate words. There wasn't much else he could say in the situation—what was the soothing protocol for this? Was there even any way to ease the pain of losing both of one's parents at the hand of an organization who had been tipped off by someone who was supposed family? "I really am..."

In a way, it was easier for him. Q had always known that the people around him didn't like him, so whatever had subsequently gone next wasn't entirely unexpected.

"It is..." Q murmured. "Turns out to be more of a sick reality than a cautionary tale... The teachers and professors at the institutions I attended always talked about it... that they would tell our parents if we misbehaved so our parents would just sell us off." And Q smiled bitterly.

"You deserve your own choices, Q. You deserve to pick someone for yourself, and that doesn't have to be me. You don't owe me," James said softly. "Tell me about your mum?"

Q's hands tightened on James's arm, mindful of the cut. "I do owe you," he said softly. "But that's not why I said I liked you." James had been kinder than what was the bare necessity, gentle and considerate, not to just Q but to everyone else as well. It wasn't something that one saw everyday, and Q appreciated that a lot. "You're a kind man, James... kinder than most I've known."

He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "As for my mother... she was an Omega and died from meningioma when I was young... we found out too late. From the moment she knew I was an Omega, she had already probably guessed what my life would be later on... which was why she had always kept me very close to her side, until her sickness rendered her incapable of that. I didn't find out later why, though, the precautions and everything else." He pursed his lips. "My grandparents bought her for my father, and it seems that the practice has persisted."

Q sighed. "Once she died, my father remarried. To a Beta. She hated me right off the bat because I was another woman's child. It was obvious. Things only got worse since, more so after my half-siblings were born. Both Alphas." Pride of the family they were.

"Oh, Q," James sighed. "Genetics don't make someone good. Your family members are idiots. God, promise me, no matter who you pick, it will be someone who will sign an agreement about your children's rights, if you decide to have any."

"So far, you're the only one who has actively offered that," Q murmured. "We'll see if we're compatible with one another or not when you're better?" He smiled, allowing it to glint a sort of hopefulness in it. "I was serious when I said that I liked you..."

"I just want you to have options," James tried to sit up, but the dizziness was too much, and he laid his head on Q's lap. "You can study, travel, work... Shit," he clenched his fists. "Do you know how much longer till we get there? I think I might have a concussion."

"Shit," Q cursed as well, easing James back to recline on the bed. "They said it won’t be until a few more hours... Lie still. I'll call Anthony." He stood, eye twitching from the smarting wound in his calf but ignored it and hurried outside. "Anthony," he called aloud, not knowing where the doctor was. "Anthony!"

Anthony, along with his sister, stepped out from one of the many rooms, instantly alarmed by the look on Q's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's James. He said he might have a concussion."

Quickly, Anthony was rushing forward, Alice with the medical kit in tow, and ran in to check on the Alpha.

"How's he?" Q asked worriedly, sharp on their heels, concerned eyes not leaving James.

"He doesn't have a concussion," Anthony frowned. "I think it's just the effects of the hormones. I don't want to add more blockers and make it worse. James, look at me? No, nothing with his eyes would indicate a concussion. I think all we can do is water and painkillers, and I can give a sedative shot?"

"No," James sighed. "I'll just take the painkillers. You should go take a walk, Q, get some air so the pheromones don't make your body react."

"I don't mean to pry, but... it's a bit too late for that," Alice spoke up slowly, looking over to Q. "Isn't it?"

Anthony's eyes flickered over to Q as well, and the Omega fought not to squirm under the scrutiny, despite it being clearly clinical. "Have you been feeling rushes of heat? Particularly at the nape of your neck?" Q nodded, licking his lips. "Dry mouth?" Another nod.

Anthony fell quiet. "All right. I'm sure you two are aware of the options: either we let this continue naturally, or we intervene and stop it. Although, I will say again that I'm very reluctant about administering any other form of drugs into either of you."

"I can handle it myself," James said. "But you should go somewhere else, Q, stay away from me until we're both over this. And then when we're back in London, we can see each other again."

Q bit the insides of his cheeks, and nodded as his brain processed and registered that. Logically, he knew it was the best course of action right then, but the Omega inside of him couldn't but feel a bit of dejection... Like James was telling him go away because he wasn't a suitable mate, or something, which was absolutely not the truth.

He couldn't stop it, though, that sliver of thought. And this was why he hated this side of himself so much sometimes.

"I'll go," he said, reaching for the laptop and heading to the door. "I'll be in the back room if anyone wants to see me." He inclined his head to Anthony and Alice, then offered James a small smile, before slipping away.

"He's disappointed," James sighed. "Alice, can you explain to him that I don't want to take advantage of him, that I want to treat him with respect and court him, not end up tumbling in the blankets on a transport ship?"

Alice nodded with a sigh herself. "I think he understands it on a logical level, but the disappointment is not something he can help with."

"Yes," Anthony agreed. "The Omega inside of him recognizes you as a potential mate, Mr Bond... so I'm not surprised." He had seen many cases like this already.

"I'll go talk to him," Alice said, ushering her brother out. "Rest, Mr Bond."

"I hope he sees me that way," James said quietly. He swallowed more paracetamol and finished the water and laid down. He only remembered that he still had in the ear bud when he lay on it.

"Q, can you hear me?" he whispered.

 

-

 

Q was rubbing at his neck after seeing Alice out when he heard James's voice over the comm link. Feet rubbing together under the blanket, he pressed the key to open the connection between them. "Yes," he replied, voice equally as quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just realized I still had this," James said. "I wanted you to know, I'm not... I want you here, really badly. But I want to do this with respect, Q, court you and let you have your own life. You shouldn't have sex for the first time on a ship after being kidnapped and being given heat inducers."

Q sighed, listening to the tone of James's voice and shivering. "I know, James," he whispered. "I know that, but I... I didn't mean to make it seem like I was disappointed. Not that I wasn't... Shit," he cut himself off with a shake of his head, taking in a steadying breath. "Just... I entirely understand why you did what you did, just that. So don't worry about me, okay?"

"I am disappointed too, I want nothing more than to be lying next to you," James admitted. "But I also want to give you the respect that you deserve, Q. Of course I'm worried about you. I find myself... oddly attached to you, concerned about your well-being."

The all too familiar itch under his skin was already beginning, and hearing James's admission was only intensifying the feeling. "I'm... Me, too, James," he whispered, putting away the bottle of water in his hand and settling down into the bed. "I was really worried when you passed out. I thought something bad happened."

"I'm pretty resilient, I don't die easily," James said softly. "I was thinking that once we are back in the UK and get paperwork done, you might like to see my family's place in Scotland. We can drive there in a day, and you can meet Kincade and his wife, they take care of the place. They raised me... after. They would love you."

Q burrowed into the pillow with a wide smile. "I'd love to, James; it'd be my honor." He suddenly thought about what sort of face his father and stepmother would make when they found that he was back in London and was having his emancipation paperwork done, and probably was going back to retrieve his things that they hadn't hopefully thrown away just yet, too, but he shook the thought away. Later. "You think so? That's good to know."

"I'm sure they would adopt you," James said firmly. "And feed you, and get you some sun. Skyfall is beautiful, I don't go as often as I should. There's just a lot of memories there, and it's time to make some new ones. It's as close to family, besides Alec, that I can introduce you to."

Q laughed softly, his throat a little tight. "I'm looking forward to it then. It's high time I made new memories myself." It was actually a prospect in the future that he was looking forward to... something that hadn't been as such in a long time. He hadn't had much reason to be looking forward to anything at all for the past years. Now... it seemed there was.

"What have you thought about studying?" James asked. "You seem to be naturally inclined towards computers, but is there anything else you enjoy?"

"Maybe I'd take my PhD  in computer first..." he said with conditioned tentativeness per his personal experience toward all other times he had spoken about this subject. "And learn languages? I know a bit of French, but not much else other than that, and I really want to know more."

"You can minor in linguistics, learn Latin for the grammar and branch out to the rest of the Romance languages," James said. "Or enjoy taking the French, study abroad. We should take a boat across the channel to Paris, you can use what you know, decide if you enjoy it."

Q nodded at that, before realizing that James couldn't see it. "I was considering something similar." That was back when he had still had to choose between two majors, sacrificing one or the other. "And if I am to work for MI6, and... be with you... it'll be better if I station myself in London and continue my studies." It would be a bit difficult to juggle between working and studying, but Q knew he'd manage it.

"You can be anywhere you like," James said gently. "You don't have to accept the job with Six, or me, to get emancipated. You can focus on your studies first, and I can see you on the weekends if you want to study abroad. I can always consider a change of assignment."

"I need to support myself, too, James. And I don't think I can find a better workplace without all the secondary gender bias. At least the job at MI6 would be stimulating... Then when I can support myself, I'll carry on with my education." He had a bank account with enough money in there for him to get a good start off, money from selling some of his inventions via a fake profile, but that could only last for so long, what with rent, accommodations, food, and schooling.

It was the tinkering and trying to keep his alternative identity a secret from his own family that had eaten up most of his time anyway. He hadn't wanted to be sold, but here he was, sold off in the end, so there was no sense in keeping with those rules and guidelines anymore.

"Whatever you need, there's more than enough money in my family estate that I will never use," James said. "After Vesper, I gave up on having a family. There is an accountant who handles the money and investments, so it doesn't revert back to Six if something happens to me. M likes to say that orphans make the best agents."

"I know, James," Q whispered. "But if I'm ever going to build an independent life for myself, I can't use your money for it... Your letting me stay with you is already enough." He rubbed a hand over his face, kicking the blanket away, trying not to make too much of a noise to disrupt the conversation. "And that's cruel thing to say, true or not."

"If you need it, it's there," James said. "But she was right. We have no attachments, or I didn't other than Vesper before this. Alec and I have no siblings, no family members. You aren't much different."

Q was very much aware of that, and he didn't deny that fact. Still, as he told James, true or not, it remained a cruel thing to say. That was no different than saying having no family, no parents to care for you, was a supposed advantage. "We'll build our own families, James," he said to the man.

"Careful, if you keep saying things like that I will get sentimental, and attached," James warned, a smile in his voice. "I'm really not at my best when I'm sappy and in love, I might offer to carry you over puddles when it rains, and it will destroy my efforts to let you be independent."

Q wondered if James was aware of how his voice was wreaking havoc to the Omega's heating body as he began to quickly take his clothes off, biting his lip when he felt himself go wet just at the images the Alpha was feeding his overactive brain. "In love?" he echoed the words softly.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," James said, voice shaky. "But how could I not, Q? You're breathtaking. Dammit. I should let you rest."

"God, James," Q breathed, the compliment making him feel hot all over, magnifying that yearn to be physically close to the Alpha. "I... I'm falling for you, too, James," he admitted, words quivering as well.

"You... are?" James's voice was careful, hesitant. "Don't say that because you think it's what I want to hear."

Q laughed breathlessly. "James, I'm not the type of Omega who lives to please others..." he swallowed. "I mean it. I am falling for you."

"Q," James gave a sigh of utter want. "I want to kiss you."

A series of knocks chose right then to resound against the door.

"Q, I talked to M," it was Alec, and he was already coming in. "Are you really giggling like a school boy over an earpiece?" He grinned. "Come, you are both going to want to hear this."

The sigh slithered up his spine, and Q shivered, swallowing back a moan, but Alec's knock startled him, and he just managed to have enough time to cover himself up in the unbearably uncomfortable blanket before the Alpha was already inside.

"Shit, at least give others a few seconds to respond, Alec," he muttered, flushing. "What is it?"

"Come on, I'll wait for you in the hall," Alec smiled.

The smile puzzled him, Alec's entire attitude puzzled him, and Q sighed before sliding the loose clothes those people on the island had given him to wear with growing discomfort, before closing the laptop with a quick, "I'll be there just in a minute," to James and heading out.

Their rooms weren't too far away, and Q was mindful of keeping himself away from the doors as much as he could even if this section, as reassured by the twins, was mainly just for Omegas and Betas.

Really, though, it wasn't hard to pick out James's pheromones (as though his senses had deliberately zoned in on those alone), and Q bit back a soft noise in the back of his throat, chancing just a glance at James once they were inside as he licked his lips, shooting an expectant look at Alec, impatient. His body was already burning.

"So, when we get back to Station B, there's going to be a week of downtime," Alec smiled. "All the Alphas, Omegas, and Betas that have been separated will need time to fix their mating bonds. And M also had some very specific... instructions for you two." Alec took out his phone.

 

_"'Tell 007 to bond with Q as soon as possible so they can't be separated if we have more trouble from Kang's people and Black Lotus. We haven't figured out how far their reach extends, and I don't want more problems. Any pheromones will be a lot less effective against a bonded pair. Doctor Anthony was able to tell me that was why the Alphas were on such high doses. See you next week, M.’"_

 

Q's eyes widened, heat rushing up his face. That was no different than her, this M, forcing a bonding ritual on them... even if it, surprisingly, didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He wasn't jesting when he said he was falling for James... And so Q turned to the man, gauging his expressions to see his take on this.

"That bitch!" James yelled. "Can't leave well enough alone, can she?" He shoved off the bed and started pacing in frustration. "Alec, give us some privacy, yeah?"

Considering how adamant James had been on giving him his own choice and autonomy, Q couldn't say he was surprised by the reaction.

When he had left, James knelt in front of Q and took his hands.

"I can bond with you, without sex, just the bite," he said softly. "We can still take it slow, and if it's not what you want, we can have it dissolved."

Q barely noticed it when Alec left, closing the door behind him softly, as his entire flustered focus was on the Alpha who was then _kneeling_ in front of him. James was so different from all the Alphas he had ever encountered and interacted properly that he never seemed to cease to surprise Q.

His hands tightened around James’, nerves apparent. "I... I want it, James... I want to—" he cleared his throat, "—I want to bond with you and have sex with you, too..." He flushed again. "Am I being demanding? You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I mean, like you said, just the bite would be enough." He knew he was rambling, but it was one of those old habits that he couldn't really get rid of.

"Oh, Q," James smiled, his face lighting up. "Come here," he pulled Q down to brush their lips together, a sweet gesture, but it made James sigh with want.

"No sex on the ship, at least," James said with a grin. "I'm having a proper bath before I ravish you. But will you really be mine, Q?" He tangled his fingers in the curls at the Omega's neck, nuzzling at the scent, something like spring time, and hope.

Just that was enough to make Q's toes curl, open and receptive to James's touches, as he leaned closer, body shuddering as he let out a soft sigh at their proximity—it relieved a sort of itch under his skin that had been there since the moment he had previously stepped out of this room.

"Yes, James," he breathed, a strangled noise escaping his throat as he arched into the Alpha's fingers, body humming in exhilaration at this show of acceptance and affection.

"Q," James was pressing kisses to his fingers, and cheeks, scenting him like he needed him to breathe. "Perfect, you're wonderful."

He stood and sat down on the bed, frowning at the scratchy sheets. "Well, it won't be hard to resist rolling around on these," he rolled his eyes as he held out a hand to the Omega.

It was the sort of attention that he had never gotten from anyone. those crooning words of compliment gliding over his skin like silky fire, increasingly spiking his temperature as it passed. His breath was unsteady in his lungs, and he barely remembered his own mother's teaching about how he shouldn't appear too eager... In the face of that genuine, dedicated glint in James's eyes, it was truly easy to forget a lot of things.

Q laughed softly as he took James's hand. "Well, at least we won't have long to go."

"No, there is that," James agreed, brushing his knuckles against Q's cheek. "You're perfect," he pressed a kiss to Q's eyelashes and pulled him down beside him on the bed to lie his ear against Q's pulse.

Q breathed in James's scent, shivering and blushing when he felt himself slicking up a little. "You keep saying that," he whispered, fingers winding into James's short hair, playing with the spikes.

"You are," James protested, nuzzling at him. "I'm going to do ridiculous things, like bring you tea in bed, and find out your favorite flowers," he relaxed his tenses shoulders. "Your heartbeat is soothing, it sounds safe."

Q chuckled. "I can live with that sort of ridiculousness." Gently, shyly, he pressed a kiss to James's forehead, tasting a bit of saltiness from the Alpha’s sweat and the scent of debris mixed with gunpowder. "It sounds like I'm a nervous wreck," he laughed. "Hardly soothing."

"I like it," James said. "And I like when you laugh, it's intoxicating. So we have a week at Station B, with better sheets, I hope. Or else I'm going to buy some!" He gave Q a warm smile. "Tell me your name?"

"You think too highly of me," Q smiled, his fingertips running into James's scalp. He was quiet for a long moment before he leaned in and whispered into James's ear, "Taron. That's my name."

"It's my pleasure to meet you," James smiled up at him. "Come rest with me?" He offered. "I'm sure you didn't sleep much on the island."

"It's my pleasure as well," Q whispered, burrowing into James and shivering in relief. "And you're right... I didn't sleep much."

"Rest, I won't let anyone touch you," James kissed the back of his neck. "They will wake us when we get there," he curled protectively around the Omega.

Q nodded, and closed his eyes. The heat was rising, but with James pressed so close, it didn't feel at all that unbearable anymore... unlike the previous heats he had experienced before he was old enough for suppressants. "I trust you," he said quietly, his body aching from exhaustion and heat, and slowly, he sank into sleep.

James kissed his forehead and settled in himself, the presence of the Omega soothing the worst of his anxiety.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're almost there," Alec said softly as he rapped on the door. "I'm leaving clean clothes out here for you both."

"Taron, wake up, darling," James nuzzled him, scenting the contented sleepiness of his omega. They have taken a few naps already aside from the first one, worn by the drugs, biology, stress, and injuries. 

Taron shifted and groaned, turning sleepily and gravitating instinctively toward the safe presence behind him before freezing up minutely. It wasn't until his brain had caught up with the current situation that he began to relax, melting into James. Distantly, he was aware that the back of his shorts was wet, clammy and a little uncomfortable.

"We're almost there?" he managed, tongue feeling a little too thick in his mouth, and couldn't suppress a small wince when he tried to move his leg.

"Yes, and your heat is getting stronger," James kissed him. "I can wrap you in a blanket and carry you. Can you drink some water?"

Lavished by such gentle gestures, Taron hummed and couldn't but still flush a little at them. "It's okay," he reassured James. "I just..." He bit his lip. "I may have forgotten to let Anthony check my leg." His eyes flicked up to watch James, opening fully now to study his expression. He wondered how the man would react.

"Oh, love," James's eyes widened. "Call him here right now so he can make sure it's scabbing up properly. Sweetheart, I'm not mad; I just don't want you hurting."

An expression of relief washed over Taron's face, and he let out a breath with a slight nod, managing a small smile. "Sorry... things escape my mind sometimes." His father had never taken it too well whenever Taron managed to hurt himself, accidentally... or otherwise. But that was a long time ago already. Not that the man had ever cared about it anyway.

"Alec," James yelled. "Have Anthony bring his kit, please?" He helped Taron sit up and held a bottle of water for him. "It's okay, darling, we will get you fixed up and I will carry you to bed for a week, wait on you hand and foot."

"What happened?" Anthony came into their quarters. "Let's see what's going on? You forgot to tell me about this earlier when I checked you over/ Your alpha is going to be awfully cross with me if something happens to you."

"Q? Is everything okay?" Alice burst into the room, following her brother.

Surprised by the amount of concern he was receiving, Taron seeped at his water with a sheepish, mildly amused look. "I'm alright," he reassured them, a little apologetic as he let Anthony examined the graze on his calf, knowing on a logical level that the pheromones level in the room was thick even if he didn't feel it—and this might or might not be bothersome to some people.

Anthony let out a breath. "It's just a slight infection. Nothing too serious." With that said, he began to clean the wound again. "This is going to sting a little, dear, but it'll be okay." Anthony paused after that slight bit of cooing and looked up at James. "Sorry, can't help it. I was previously a pediatrician." He laughed awkwardly and applied hydrogen peroxide to the cut.

Other than twitching a little initially, Taron kept himself still until the doctor had finished wrapping the wound up in clean bandages.

"Okay, be easy on that leg for at least three days, all right, Mr Q?" Anthony smiled.

"Taron, please. And thank you so much," Taron replied. All of them were a little past last name basis and aliases.

"We will all have dinner when we are back in London," James smiled. "I'll make sure he doesn't lift a finger and keeps that clean, if you can make sure we get a bottle of antibiotics and some pain killers when we land?"

"They've reserved the heat suites at Station B, I'm sure they'll have lube as well," Alec added cheerfully.

Anthony nodded and reassured James that they would have everything they needed delivered to them when they were settled in.

"You need to worry about your own injury, too, James," Taron said, before almost choking on the bit of water he was swallowing down at Alec's flippant comment. "Heat suite," he muttered under his breath. "Don't worry, though, Alec. I'm sure they won't mind it if we give you the lube," he teased back.

"Oh, really?" James raised an eyebrow. "Who are you planning to spend the week with? And yes, if you can look at my arm, Anthony... Less to do once we're settled in."

Taron flushed and leaned closer to whisper into James's ear, "I'm already wet enough that I don't think you'll need the lube, James," before pulling away quickly, scooting a little reluctantly away so Anthony could move in to have another look at James's arm.

James swallowed, eyes wide. He didn't pay any attention to Anthony replacing the bandage and telling him to keep it dry. He only had eyes for the black curls and green eyes that were hovering over him, the blushing cheeks and wet lips.

"I'll leave you both to it," Anthony laughed. "But Alec, who are you spending the week with? I want to know."

Taron could feel James's eyes on him, and honestly, just that alone was enough to make him shift uncomfortably, the nape of his neck burning, skin clammy with sweat. He pursed his lips, doing his best to ignore another rush of slick, watching as Alec shrugged.

"Not sure yet, doc. What's wrong though?"

"They are offering to donate their lube for you," Anthony winked. "I don't think they're going to be needing it at this rate. Your shoulder looks good, just keep it clean, James, and remember to stay hydrated." He pulled Alec out of the room with him.

Alice remained there for a second, her eyes looking over to where her brother was rushing Alec out, a smirk on her lips. "I'll leave you two to it then." Inclining her head, she stepped out as well, leaving their clothes atop the drawer, closing the door tightly shut behind her.

"You want to get ready?" James asked softly, covering Taron with his body as he stole a sweet kiss. He eased his own clothes off, before helping the Omega shed his.

Taron's eyes remained on James, wide with pupils dilated, breaths unsteady in his lungs as he traced the myriad of scars on James's well-sculpted body. Their lips touched, and he whimpered softly. He lifted his body up to aid James in removing his clothes.

"Beautiful," James kissed each patch of skin he uncovered as he undid the buttons. "And as much as I want my mouth on every inch of you, let's get settled in our quarters so I don't have to stop tasting you," he murmured against Taron's lips.

"Okay," Taron swallowed thickly, the tiny gap between them only seemed to suck more air out of his lungs than supply it, flustered still by all the compliments James was showering upon him. "I really am clueless about this," he murmured, laughing a self-deprecating laugh.

"I don't have a clue," James sighed. "Nothing but what I've learned for missions, and I won't use that with you," he added. He wrapped a soft shirt around Taron and buttoned it, and pulled on fresh clothes himself.

"I'm glad to hear that," Taron whispered, reaching out to help James do up the buttons of his shirt. When it was the trousers' turn, he was relieved to find the padding there in the back to stop him from soaking through right in the base before they even made it back to the so-called Heat-Suite. "Thanks," he said with a smile.

"My star," James kissed his palm. "Anything for you, darling," he slid on his own trousers and put a hand on the small of Taron's back, ushering him out the door into the fresh air.

Alec gave him a knowing smile at the protective gesture, and continued helping the bearer Omegas and a number of Betas find their partners in the crowd.

Fresh air was good, it rushed in and cleaned Taron’s lungs and cleared his head for long enough that he was able to focus on their surroundings, on the people who were finally finding each other again. It was a wonderful sight... that they still managed to be together at last after everything. Not every case was that lucky, Taron knew, and certainly, not everyone could be in good graces enough to find a good Alpha like he had done... and he was very much aware of how privileged he was compared to others in this aspect.

Quietly, he turned into James and continued to head off toward base, breathing in the scent of the Alpha.

"Just a few more minutes," James kept a steadying hand on his back. "Alec is bringing us our keys and room assignment," he led Taron inside the base to sit in the cooler air.

Even it wasn't enough to really counter the heat that was emitting from his person though, but Taron kept still, watching the entire base and taking it the architecture while waiting for Alec.

"Room thirty seven, right down the hall," Alec handed James the keys just a bit after once he was done outside. "There's food and drinks, and anything else you might need. I'm in thirty two, if you need me."

Once the key was given to them, Taron stood up, handing the laptop over to Alec. "I'm sure the technicians would make more headway than me in decrypting this for the time being." He only regretted that he hadn't finished this sooner, but not the fact that he was about to be bonded to James... willingly. "I've managed to strip most of the outer firewalls already and left a few notes as well, in case it's a chain reaction inside."

Smiling, he inclined his head once Alec took the laptop and stepped back near James.

"Stop worrying, you saved a lot of people," Alec smiled. "Go enjoy yourself, Taron, and make James spoil you while that leg heals."

"I have every intention of doing exactly that," James smiled at the young man at his side, and led him down the hall. He unlocked the door and lifted him gently, carrying him inside the room.

Surprised by James's perfunctory maneuver, Taron held on to James to steady that sensation of vertigo, arms wrapped tight around him. He had a firm grip, James, very much what Taron expected himself. But the proof of such fact pleased him in an odd way—the hold provided security and whispered to him that James wouldn't let him fall.

The room had a balcony with a breakfast table, a sitting room, and a separate room with the bed. The bed was covered in soft blankets, and there was a large tub, big enough for two in the ensuite.

"How about a bath?" James offered, setting Taron down on the bed. He toed off his own shoes and undressed, offering a hand to his lover.

The bed sank under Taron’s weight, just the right density beneath, and the sheets and blankets alone were enough to make him shudder as they glided across his palms.

"Sure," he told James, beginning to undress himself as well, setting the pair of canvas shoes they had given him next to James as he made quick work of his shirt. He slowed down when he reached the trousers and found very apparent signs of his arousal. Of course, they were nothing new to him, but in front of James, the first Alpha he had ever offered this to, he was strangely embarrassed. And that constant blush was beginning to irritate him.

Taking James's hand once he was bare again, Taron stood up. "Remember not to let your cut get wet," he reminded James.

"And you as well. You can prop up your leg on the edge of the tub," James suggested. James traced a finger down Taron's chest and smiled at him, bending to kiss him. "You're a treasure," he said softly, pulling away to study the Omega's face. "Let me fill the tub, and I will come back to help you."

The soft touch made him shiver. James's lips were soft against his own, warm and open, and seeming to effortlessly drawing him in for more. And really, just that thought was starting to crowd out other thoughts from his mind also. "I can follow you, James. I can still walk," he chuckled.

"Let me spoil you," James took a plate of cut fruit and cheese from the table to set by the tub. He started the water and added oil, and laid out towels and bottles of water.

It was odd, watching James as he moved around in his determination to spoil Taron, and just witnessing the act was already endearing enough, to be honest. He doubted many other Alphas would look as eager as James was.

"Are you ready, my prince?" James came back to lead him to the candle lit bathroom. He opened the windows and the cool desert twilight breeze drifted in. James stepped into the tub, and offered Taron his hand. 

"You flatter me," Taron scolded softly, not really meaning the words, watching as the candle light cast a golden hue on James's tan skin, illuminating the curves of toned muscles and strong bones of the man's body. "You're gorgeous yourself," he said with a smile before squeezing the Alpha's hand, debating on how to get into the water while balancing on one leg.

Finally, he decided to sit down by the edge of the tub and lowered himself down slowly.

James helped him to balance, and studied the alabaster skin, the pulse rabbiting in his throat. "Come lean on me," he said, watching, mesmerized, as Taron found his comfort level to flirt back.

"I didn't put any scent in the water, I wanted it to smell like us," James added. "The way you smell, it's comforting." Their scents were already swirling together, light on the desert air.

Water sloshed a little as Taron moved, letting the buoyancy guide him over as he leaned back into James, releasing a soft sigh. The heat of the water soothe the ached in his muscles as he took James's hand in his own. "Just to you, maybe," he whispered with a smile, but somehow happy that James had even thought about it to such an extent. "Your scent is comforting to me, too."

James nuzzled at his neck and wrapped Taron in his arms. He wrapped Taron's leg in a towel to keep it dry, and ran his hands over the tense shoulders, as much for his own comfort as his lover's.

"So tell me what you'd like to do?" He asked. "We don't have to bond right away."

Taron considered the question a little, trying not to look at the collar that was still welded in its place around his ankle. "I'm... not sure? They don't exactly explain much about how to proceed with this in the heat facilities..." he trailed off.

"Ah, well, I can mark you with a bond bite without any sex," James said. "We can wait for that until we are back home, and the heat isn't affecting us. I'll do as little or as much as you like. I can use just my hands or mouth, or I'm sure there are toys if you'd like me to give you some space alone. There isn't a right answer, Taron. You can change your mind any time."

Taron thought about it and shook his head. "I... I want to experience it with you, James." He tried to turn back, craning his neck as much as he could to look back at James with one leg resting on the edge of the tub. "I'm nervous because it would be my first time, and I just... I want to see how it would feel like to spend a heat with my Alpha, too."

The words still feel strange in his mouth, _my Alpha_ , but he would like to believe and hold on to them as well. "It's really... procedural and painful in the facility. I was there alone all of the times, and I... I would like to change my experience on that... Only if you're comfortable, of course," he added the last part in quickly.

"I'd be honored to be your Alpha, Taron," James kissed him gently. "And I would love to share a heat with you, on the condition either of us say something if we become uncomfortable." James lathered the sponge with soap and washed the Omega's neck and back, then ran soapy fingers through his hair.

"It'd be my pleasure to have you as my Alpha, too, James," Taron whispered. "And yes, that sounds good..." He grew quiet, exhaling at how James's hands were carding so gently through his locks, calloused fingers caressing the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders. He held back a soft noise, keeping his hands to himself. The man really was dead set on pampering him.

James poured a pitcher of warm water over Taron's hair and shoulders, teasing the soap out of the curls. James fed him a grape, and sighed at the pink lips closing over his fingers.

"Eat a bit and let me wash myself," he told the Omega, soothing the suggestion with a press of lips behind his ear.

Taron shivered as he nodded, knowing with his leg banned from touching water for the next couple of days he was hardly of use right then, and chewed on the sweet fruit and to feel its juice bursting all over his mouth. It had been a while since he had had something so fresh.

Selfishly, he didn't move away, keeping himself pressed against James for the comforting contact, and reached out for a bit of cheese to nibble on, listening and feeling James's every movement.

James fed him a slice of peach and chased the sweet flavour on his lips. "Let me take you to bed and finish feeding you, my love," he whispered, voice low in Taron's ear.

Taron squirmed, hardening to full length with all the slight teasing the more time went past, that specific timbre of James's voice seemed to have stricken a chord inside of him. "Keep doing that, and we'll never made it back to bed," he whispered with a breathless chuckle, amused and playful himself.

James groaned against his skin and lifted Taron to sit on the edge of the tub. He stood and handed his lover the plate, before picking Taron up in his arms and carrying him to bed, towels forgotten.

Even just the fact that James was lifting him up so seemingly effortlessly, was already a turn on. With anyone else, it would be something he needed to be wary off, but the security with which he felt while being near James eased his mind to a gentle comfort. "Keep carrying me like this, and you'll strain your own injury," Taron murmured, eyeing James's bandaged shoulder.

"It's only a few feet," James said, "and now we can stay in bed." He put the plate on the nightstand and bent to pick a drop of water off of Taron's nipple with a moan. "I want to taste you, please?"

Taron groaned, arching as though chasing the teasing heat of James's mouth. "Yes," he murmured, toes curling, thumb pressing into James's skin. "Please."

James licked his way down the creamy skin, stopping to arch against Taron and moan as he nuzzled at the public hair with his nose. He placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, and licked at the slick already wetting Taron's thighs.

And Taron moaned, James's tongue was hot and slick against his skin, its texture making him shiver as it glided over his skin. Whimpering, he let out shuddered breaths when he felt those lips on the tip of his leaking length, and instinctively spread his thighs farther apart to give James more access, his fingers weaving into the Alpha's hair and tugging at it. He bit his lip, trying to swallow up the noises that James was effectively ripping from his throat.

James lifted his head, face shiny from lapping at Taron. "You can make as much noise as you want, darling. I'd love to hear it." He moved back up Taron's body to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

The sight made Taron groan, and he returned the kiss in kind, breathless as he tasted himself in James's mouth, arms winding around the man to hold him close, needing and wanting more, knowing that it would quell the raging fire that yearned for James in his veins.

"I want you to have me first," James murmured into his mouth. "I want you to make your bond mark while you're inside me," he worked his way down Taron's throat, finding a sensitive spot to suck a bruise as his cock leaked against Taron's thigh.

Taron's breath hitched in his throat. "Wait... you want me to... penetrate you?" he asked, throat exposed and craning for James. "I thought Alphas didn't psychologically like that?" he whispered quietly before shaking his head and cupped James's cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Do I behave like most Alphas, Taron?" James asked. "I don't expect you to do anything I wouldn't do."

Taron sighed, pursing his lips. "No, you don't. I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just thought that Alphas don't like feeling vulnerable in general, and being penetrated is... considered a psychologically vulnerable position, even if, biologically and physiologically, they should like it, since their prostate glands are enhanced to—" He snapped his jaws shut. "Sorry," he muttered again. "I'm rambling."

And quietly, he leaned up to claim James's mouth again, a little clumsy, but very eager and open.

"You can say whatever you like; you're safe here, and I like knowing what's going on in that brilliant mind," James smiled. "And if I learned one thing from Kincade and my father, a man is only as good as he treats his Omega. I intend to cherish you, Taron."

Taron looked up at James, and was only slightly embarrassed to find his eyes stinging a little. "Oh, James..." he breathed with a somewhat lopsided smile. "Thank you." And he grinned, laughing a little. "Looks like we do need that lube, after all."

"I'm sure there's some in the bedside table," James assured him, kissing the long black lashes. "And you can explore and ask questions to your heart's content."

"Okay. Okay..." Taron nodded and sat up, licking his lips at how wet he was, and reached out for the top drawer of the bedside table, hand probing inside and finding the tube of lubricant that they had had prepared for them. His stomach fluttered in nervousness as he returned his attention back on James.

"It's okay, you're doing fine," James assured him. "Think of what you'd like, what feels good when you try it on yourself. And anything you'd like to try. As long as you're careful, it will be enjoyable."

Taron nodded, and gently guided James down so he would recline back onto the bed. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss James, tasting his lips, his hands skimming down along the Alpha's body, feeling the scars under his palm, and not stopping until he found his nipples, teasing them gently.

"So perfect," James sighed, tangling his fingers in the damp black curls. "Taron, love..." he sighed and shifted his hips, rubbing his cock against Taron's belly.

Taron whimpered, lowering his body so their erections could temporarily brush at one another, and he was aroused enough that he could feel slick running down his thighs, touching James's own. "God..." he groaned, nipping at James's neck, sliding down slowly to suck a bruise into his flesh.

"You're so good, don't stop," James cupped Taron's neck. "I'm going to last about as long as a thirteen year old at this rate, rut or not."

That had Taron laugh a little. "I don't think I'm doing any better, James." He leaned forward and gave James's nipple a tentative lick, his hands exploring the muscled body still, tracing each scar, and bullet entries that felt like starbursts under his fingertips... Distantly, he wondered how many times the man had gone near the edge of death and back, then, in link to that thought, he wondered if he, too, would have to witness that one of these days, with James being a SIS agent for MI6.

It was a horrible prospect—the possibility of losing this man already hovering not too far in the horizon—even if they had only known each other for only a couple of days.

Taron pushed that away as he sucked and teased James's nipple gently between his teeth, hardened now under his ministrations, and turned to lavish the other one with the same attention, distracting himself.

"I'm not... Taron, come here," James felt the Omega tracing the bullet scars. "I'm not going back in the field after we bond. I'm going to make sure you get to work, and school, and home. And if you decide you want pups, I'm not going to leave you to raise them alone."

Taron looked up at James at the gentle call, his eyes wide and puzzled until he heard what the man said next. "But James..." he whispered, surprised that the man could read his voiceless thoughts so well, surprised that he could be offering such a thing to Taron. "You're... you're a field agent. You said it yourself that you'd be bored if you stayed home."

"I would be bored at home alone the way my life was," James agreed. "An apartment full of boxes, takeaway for every meal, the only sex I have for missions. That's quite different than coming home to a bonded mate and thinking about pups, Taron."

Taron gazed into James's eyes, lost and uncertain. "But what would you do if you were to stop being an agent?"

"Be a husband, and a father? Be your personal security? Probably lower M's blood pressure, they've been trying to get me to retire for years."

Taron pursed his lips. "Would you... be bored though? I can tell that you've lived an adrenaline-pumping life, and I..." He wasn’t exactly the most exciting person to be around, and he certainly didn't want to chain James down.

"I can always train the new recruits, I suppose," James said. "I know what it's like to grow up without parents, and if you want pups, they deserve better. _You_ deserve better."

Staring at James, Taron swallowed, feeling the words washed over him, and shivered. His hands rubbed up and down James's sides as he let out a shaky breath. He wiped at his eyes and laughed lopsidedly before leaning down to kiss James's lips.

"Who wouldn't want you, James?" he whispered scratchily. "You deserve better as well... and I'll try to give that to you."

"Just be you, Taron. That's all I'm asking you to do," James kissed him. He wiped the damp eyelashes with his thumbs and pulled Taron as close as he could.

"I know," Taron whispered, nuzzling James gently. "But I want to give it my all for you, too..."

"We will make it work," James promised, kissing him. "And we will figure out what we do and don't like."

"Yes," Taron breathed. "We will." He kissed James, slow and deep this time, fingers trailing the Alpha's jawline and feeling the stubble underneath.

"Good, how are we going to start?" James ran his hands over the slender hips and cupped Taron's buttocks in his hands.

Taron moaned, James's hands were warm and firm on his arse cheeks, their groins and cocks brushing over each other again, and the feeling was wonderful. "I'll explore you so we can learn our sensitive areas?" he offered with a breathless chuckle.

"Sounds like a good plan," James murmured. "Well, now I know how your slick tastes, how your mouth tastes, and how your cock tastes. What should I try next?"

Taron laughed softly, a small, strangled sound. "Stop saying that, or I'll come just by listening to you," he grinned, giving James a chaste kiss. "I know how your mouth tastes now, and how it tastes with my slick on your tongue, and your skin... How about... I have a taste of your cock and you kiss me later?" He managed to sound both playful and embarrass at the same time. "Fourth count for each of us?"

"I think that..." James took a deep breath. "I think that sounds incredible. And that, coming out of your mouth, is the hottest thing I've ever heard, you little minx."

And Taron actually giggled before he bit his lip in embarrassment and ducked lower. Somehow, the fact that James was already giving him sort of a nickname made him oddly happy, and he slid down to take the tip of James's cock into his mouth.

"Goddammit," James groaned. "Your mouth. Taron, god." He tried to keep his grip on the black curls loose, but he was already close to climaxing from the warm lips around his cock.

Taron's tongue swirled at the sensitive tip, feeling the knot swelling, and he moaned at the sensation, mouth watering, and at how James was gripping onto his hair. After a moment, though, he let go, James's erection leaving his mouth with a wet _pop_ before he leaned up and kissed the Alpha again.

"Minx," James sighed against his lips, tasting himself on Taron's mouth. "Please, lover. I want to come with you inside me."

Taron flushed a little at that again, and nodded before reaching for the lube. He took a bit of it, rubbed the blob to body temperature between his fingers, then reached down to slowly circle James's entrance. His breaths came out in puffs, pre-cum and slick dripping to the sheets and blankets below. Gaze locked with James’s own, wanting to study the man, he pushed the first digit in. 

"Is... Is this okay?" he asked, pulling his glasses away regretfully because the accumulated fog there was shielding James away.

"It's wonderful," James said, voice breathy with arousal. "Just go slow, it's been a really long time since I..."

Taron nodded and swallowed. "I know," he whispered slowly pushing his finger deeper, crooking it experimentally.

"Oh, don't..." James groaned. "Don't stop. That's incredible. Taron..." James shivered, cock leaking precum.

Taron paused a little, but let out a relieved breath that James was actually encouraging him forward. He licked his lips, curious and aroused and enraptured by the pleasure unfurling on James's face, racing and spreading out to the Alpha’s entire body. He wondered if all that rambling had been right, about how Alphas should physiologically enjoy penetrative sex because of their enhanced prostate glands that helped them create so much semen in the first place.

Well, right then, he didn't really care and was only paying attention to James and James alone as he began pumping his finger in and out, increasing the speed at a gradual pace.

"I can see the gears turning," James smiled at him. "What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?"

"Hmm?" Taron looked up before catching on. "Oh no... just wondering if you enjoy it," he smiled. reaching deep again to find James's prostate.

"Yes, your hands are perfect," James smiled. "It feels wonderful."

"I'm glad," the Omega chuckled. "Second finger?" he asked quietly a bit after.

"Yes, please?" James nodded, already flushed with heightened arousal. "I don't think I've ever been this turned on."

"You flatter me," Taron said with a smile, leaning down to kiss James's inner thighs, the musk thickening as he got closer to the man's genitals. The sight of that engorged erection made him licked his lips and gently pushed the second finger inside. "I'm just a novice."

"I don't think I've ever trusted someone this much," James smiled. "No one has touched me there but myself."

Swallowing thickly, Taron nodded. "I'm honored," he whispered. leaning up to kiss James, his fingers working slowly inside the man, stretching, scissoring in the way he remembered himself to have enjoyed.

James let his eyes close, able to feel safe with Taron being so gentle. "Taron," he murmured, trying to relax.

"Yes, James," Taron breathed, nuzzling the Alpha, breathing in his scent while placing kisses along his clavicle. "I'm here." He nibbled the crook of the man's neck. "Relax."

James nodded and held the slender body, hands spanning the curves of Taron's hips. He focused on the warm, soft skin, and teased a finger down through the slick at Taron's opening. "Is this alright?"

His body pressed back to James's exploring hand, gasping at the teasing finger. "Yes," he moaned, cock twitching in apparent interest against James. "Very."

James stroked his finger across the slick pucker, massaging it. He groaned at Taron's sounds, and wished his fingers were longer.

"James," Taron whimpered, bucking back to that finger, his thighs shaking a little. "Should I..." he swallowed, holding onto the man for purchase, lest he get swept away. Masturbation and actually making love ( _making love_ ) with a partner were so very different. "Should I add the third finger?"

"Yes, if you're ready," James sighed, his fingers dipping in to tease at Taron's hole.

Arching, Taron let out a breath, his entrance quivering around James's digits as though trying to pull more of them in, and his cheeks burnt at that, at the moans that escaped his lips as he added more lubricant to his hand and proceeded to push three fingers in, stretching and pushing in and out of James. The heat in his stomach coiled, his cock throbbing as another wave of slick dribbled out.

"God," he murmured, free hand teasing James's dark nipple while his tongue licked at the other one. "You're making me drip so much."

"Use some for lube," James suggested breathlessly, holding Taron close. His skin was on fire, and his knot ached. "I don't think you need to stretch me much more than that."

"If you'd like," Taron breathed, withdrawing his hand and groaning as he was pressed against James, feeling keenly the swell of James's knot. His body longed for it, but later... later would be fine as well as he reach to scoop a bit of his own slick to coat it around his cock.

His body was shaking a little as he shifted back and positioned himself between James's legs. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, please Taron," James begged, skin feverish as the combination of pheromones and Taron's touch heated him. "Please, I want you, baby."

Pursing his lips to swallow back a whimper, Taron nodded, hands on James's hips, and began to push in past the first ring of muscles, letting out a choked noise at the tightness. Giving the Alpha a bit of time to adjust, watching him intently all the while, he continued pushing in, inch by slow inch.

"You feel amazing, Taron. Don't stop," James said. He pulled Taron down against him for a kiss, a moan pried out from his lips.

The stops in between were the remaining saving graces for him to be honest, because Taron felt like he could come at any second, so new to this as he was... But he kept himself as steady as he could, moaning back in kind into James's mouth, making it past the girth and sliding himself entirely into James with that one last push.

He sighed, the heat engulfing him pitched to a higher tensity, as he gave them both time, licking and sucking at James's lips in the meanwhile with a small whine lodged in the back of his throat.

"Please don't be insulted if I come soon," James laughed self consciously. He bared the side of his neck to show Taron his scent gland to bite.

Taron laughed back, breathless and lightheaded, his heart a tattooing pace against his ribcage, fast and loud and seemingly bursting. "You've spoken for the both of us then," he murmured, words a little strangled. "I won't last either..."

He swallowed at the sight of James baring his neck for him, and leaned closer, enough to feel his own hot breaths bouncing against James's skin and ghosting back onto his lips and mouth, enough for him to hear James's own labored breathing.

Not wasting another second, his teeth sank into the firm flesh, the taste of sweat and arousal with a subtle hint of spice overwhelmed him and he groaned, back arching with a sharp jut of the hips, plunging farther into James’s tight heat.

"Taron, baby," James came with a moan, digging his fingers into his Omega's round arse. He flashed through a series of memories from Taron's point of view—the call to Six for help, the first time he laid eyes on James, the panic on the boat when he'd fainted, the warm bubbles of delight at James's confession of his feelings.

By the time he could focus again, James was pressing kisses to Taron's jaw, nuzzling the sated Omega. "You feel amazing," James sighed, holding his bonded mate as tightly as he could.

Taron was boneless against James. It was a powerful orgasm, stronger than any he had ever had, and combined with how he had felt and seen James's reactions... Taron was a shivering mess of hypersensitivity.

Having witnessed the peak of pleasure rupturing on James's face, he was only yearning for his own bond mark all the more. They said, during the bonding rituals, upon being marked, partners would experience what was coined as the _Interlace_ , allowing them to experience flashes of key memories that were important to each of them.

He wanted to feel the _Interlace_ from James, too.

But that had to be a bit later... he was so dazed right then, he could barely move. "You feel wonderful yourself," he mumbled, tongue swiping softly at the fresh mark.

James nodded and let Taron lick at the mark to heal it. "I wonder if it's always that good?" He said sleepily, his Omega curled on his chest, as James kept him close.

"How is the heat? Do you think we can rest for a bit?"

Once he deemed it fit, Taron ceased the tentative licks gave the sensitive mark a kiss before pulling out of James, only to collapse back on top of the Alpha just seconds later. "They say it sometimes depends on compatibility, but no solid proof yet," he whispered. "I think it'll be okay for now... Rest."

"Sleep then, love," James met his lips for a sweet kiss. "Wake me if you need me?"

Taron gave a sleepy laugh. "I don't think I'll be able to resist," he murmured, lids already falling shut.

James nodded, eyes already closed also. The satisfied Omega made his inner Alpha preen, regardless of who had been on the receiving end of the sex. "Sweet dreams, my bonded heart."

"Sleep well, dear heart," Taron slurred then dozed, curling into James reflexively.


	8. Chapter 8

James slept soundly, his Omega protected in his arms. In fact, it was he himself who woke first, the rut burning through him. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat, and Taron was making noises in his sleep, pressed against him.

Taron teetered between sleep and consciousness, hard and aching against James, but the seemingly inherent tiredness of captivity was keeping his eyes shut for a bit more. He whimpered softly, arching as much as he could in slumber to seek that satisfying friction. 

"Taron, love," James sighed, "come lie next to me so I can touch you." The Omega's sounds and smell were intoxicating, and he buried his face in the curls.

Taron's eyes fluttered open, and he was already reaching out to his mate. "James..." he breathed, needy and wanton, pupils dilated, and he was so hot, it felt like being in a sauna almost. 

"I'm here, love," James spooned behind him, scenting the heat fragrant skin. He reached and teased his fingers over Taron's hole, coating them in slick, before he reached for the Omega's cock. "I want you," he sighed. "But we didn't get birth control."

Hissing at the hand that wrapped around his sensitive arousal and the very much wanted but not enough pressure against his entrance, Taron was trying to focus on James's words. Birth control... Birth control. 

For one wild second, he was almost tempted to tell James that it was all right. But he caught himself. He couldn't afford to let the heat cripple his logical mind right now. There was still work, studies, emancipation paper, settling down... too many things. They couldn't have pups just yet right then... 

"Alec..." he began. "He's in 32... maybe he can help?" 

"Yes, he'll know how to reach Anthony," James reached for the bedside phone. "Alec, yeah... it's better than great," the affection softened James's voice. "We need to speak with Anthony, do you know what room he's in? 17, perfect. No, I'm not bored, you arse." James hung up and pulled Taron in for a kiss before dialing Room 17.

"Anthony, it’s James. We forgot to ask you about birth control, is there a shot we can use? I don't think the condoms will work with my knot. Oh, that's perfect, we'll see you in a few minutes, let me just get us dressed," James ended the call. "He can give us each a shot, that way even if the pheromones interfere, there's double the protection. Is that alright?"

Taron could only pick up parts of the conversation that James was having, with them slipping in and out of focus as his hand traced meaningless patterns into James's skin to keep his fidgety hand busy, the motion punctured only by the kiss James gave him halfway through, in between phone calls. 

"Hmm?" he looked up as James shifted back to him, eyes a little glazed. "Yeah, that'll be great. Did he tell you about the percentage of successful protection?" 

"He said each is 99%, but that is without the hormones they gave us. We can wait until we're back in London, and this is out of our systems for me to be on top," James offered. "I can give you the bond bite without being inside you."

"No," Taron breathed. "I need you, James..." he groaned. "99% each is a reasonable percentage. Other contraceptive methods are at the same rate or lower anyway..." He burrowed into James, shivering. He was quiet for a long second, hands tightening around the Alpha, until he shook his head. "Sorry, I'm being unreasonable." 

"No, you aren't being unreasonable," James smiled. "I want to be inside you so badly. I want to watch you holding our pups, see you carrying them. But not now. We don't know what the shots they gave us did, and Anthony doesn't know either."

Taron groaned, the prospect of carrying scared him a little, because sometimes, he couldn't even be trusted to take good care of himself—how could he support another life, so small and fragile and growing  _ inside  _ of him for at least nine months? But the ways James was putting it, how he sounded so longing, it made Taron ache as well... ache to build this family they both needed and wanted. 

"Okay..." Taron whispered, trying to maintain a cool head, which was easier said than done. "Then I don't think we would actually need the shots?" 

"But love... Don't we want to wait?" James asked hesitantly.

Taron blinked at James before laughing softly. "Yes, but... with just the bond bite... I can't really become pregnant from it, can I?" 

"No, and I'm quite happy having you inside me," James smiled. "I'm quite interested to feel you when I bite your bond mark."

"Just quite?" Taron teased. "And I'd love to feel  _ Interlace _ with you, too..." he leaned in to kiss James's lips, sighing. His entrance was still twitching every now and then, but he was ignoring it for now. 

"Ecstatic, enthralled, I'll pull out the thesaurus when I get home. Let me just call Anthony back," James chuckled. 

"Anthony, we decided not to risk it, we'll wait until the hormones wear off to use the shots. Yes, definitely, I'll let him know. Have a good night as well." James hung up and settled back next to Taron on the bed. "Anthony works with Omegas for reproductive health and birth control, apparently that's why Black Lotus sees him as a threat. He said when we get back to London, he'd be happy to see us as patients."

Taron smiled when James chuckled back, leaning against the man and listening to his heart. He perked up though, when he heard that the conversation seemed to have something to do with him. 

"Oh, really? That's good... I'll definitely trust him more than any random person..." he smiled, trying not to shiver at the thought, the kidnap still fresh in his mind, heat or not. "Yes... I saw their profiles while sorting through Kang's laptop... Alice got too close and became a threat just as much as Anthony... They just captured him and made her think it was her fault to manipulate her easier..." 

"Alice and Anthony are very much involved in Omega rights. And I am quite sure Alec has his eye on Alice," James said with a smile. "The 00 agents aren't known for following conventions and rules, and Alec has always had a thing for female Alphas."

Taron nuzzled James, pressing a kiss to the bond mark fondly. "That's nice..." he smiled. "I hope things would work out for them. They're both good people." 

"They are," James agreed. "I do wonder who Anthony has his eye on, but then I'm nosy and a romantic," he teased his finger through Taron's slick and caressed the fluttering pucker.

"I find it endearing..." But the words melted into a moan as Taron let out a whimper, pushing back into James's finger. "Tease," he panted. 

"Tease?" James mouthed at his neck. "I'm positive you can't get pregnant from me fingering you, come sit on my lap and straddle me."

"Tease," Taron confirmed. "Makes me want your cock, your knot even more..." he moaned, moving to straddle James, the position stretching his hole. He blushed when he felt his slicked pooled on James's skin as his arse pressed down against the man.

"God, you minx," James moaned, sinking a finger into Taron, teasing at his prostate with a rub. "Can I suck you?"

Taron whimpered, back arching at the touch of that roughened hand on his insides and prostate—he was so wet that it had slipped it without a hitch. "Please..." he groaned, moving as though he was trying to make the best out of what he had. "If you want to." 

"If I want to? Darling, I may never stop," James sighed. He rolled Taron beneath him and slid in a second finger, running his knuckles against his prostate to give him some friction.

Taron spread himself, groaning and canting his hips to take more of those fingers in. The pressure was relieving to a certain extent, but not really enough. 

Taron's cock was swollen against his belly, and James lapped at the slick between his thighs. He suckled on the tip and swallowed him down, bucking his hips against the blanket for some relief.

At the feel of James's mouth on his erection, the Omega cried out in the heat that engulfed him. It was an entirely new sensation for him, and it had his eyes wide, hands flinching up reflexively to latch onto James's hair (holding on for purchase but not really tugging). "James..." he keened, the sound loud, and he was spilling so much, it was near mortifying. 

James nuzzled at him, and leaned up to sink his teeth into the bond mark, hands wandering over Taron's body. He flashed through hearing about his parent's death, the rumors at Eton, meeting Alec in the Navy, and Vesper drowning. He kept the Omega pressed close to him, listening to the heartbeat as it slowed, reveling in the affection.

"Sweetheart," James pressed a kiss to his lips, and then licked the cum off his fingers.

The flashes of memories made Taron arched, his eyes wide as he witnessed things that weren't his own his own to see or experienced. The inexplicable pain that James had felt in life washed through him in waves, and he reached out his arms to gather James closer to him. 

Quietly, he kissed back, unbidden tears rolling from his eyes. 

"No, no, Taron, don't cry," James sat up and gathered the Omega into his arms. "I don't want you to be sad... That part of my life is done."

Taron melted into James's hold, gripping as tightly onto him as he could. He wanted to help ease that pain, but he didn't know how. "I know..." he whispered. "Let's make a lot of happy memories together, James..."

"As many as we can," James nodded. "And you can tell this story on our anniversary, how you hacked MI6 and they sent me to save you," he smiled. "I'm glad my past brought me to you Taron, I don't want to change that."

Taron chuckled a soft, wet laugh as he sniffed and wiped at his eyes. It had been a long time since he last cried. "I'm glad they sent you, too, James... Really." Even if it took him getting caught in a setup kidnapped from his own father, he didn't care... That wasn't his family anymore. He had never really belonged there after his mother died anyway. 

"I'm not going to let Black Lotus continue their existence, James," he murmured into James's shoulder after a moment of silence. "For the safety of everyone else vulnerable to their clutches, and for the safety of our own pups in the future... I will strip them of their claws and bring them down to the dirt." His voice had turned a little dark at this, fingers digging a little into James's shoulder blades. "And we can help aid Alice and Anthony in their campaigns for equality, too." So no one had to suffer like they had anymore. Enough had already, some even worse than others. 

"Just let me know how I can help," James held him close. "We should be able to love whoever we want, no matter their second gender. It shouldn't be based on what you can afford. We are people, not livestock. And our pups are going to grow up in a better world." James kissed the tears off Taron's cheeks.

"We're going to have a family to be proud of," James promised. "That might be something that we both can do when we get back to England, start a foundation in conjunction with the work Anthony and Alice do."

Taron's eyes fluttered closed at the kisses James was placing on his cheeks, and let out a shuddered breath. He reached up, took James's hand, and laced their fingers together. 

"We'll have each other from now on," he whispered, and smiled. 

"Yes, we will," James smiled, his eyes wet. "Shall I order us some breakfast, and we can have a shower, or shall we just laze about sticky and naked?" He tickled Taron with a grin.

Taron watched James tickle, or try to tickle, him and smirked, mirth glinting in his eyes. "I'm not ticklish, Mr Bond," he drawled. 

"Not at all? Really?" James asked. "Don't ever ask Alec where I'm ticklish, I warn you.”  

Taron gave a secretive sort of smile. "Not there anyway. And no, I believe I'll find out for myself eventually without having to ask Alec." He grinned.

“Taron, do you want your last name to be Bond?” came the sudden question. Wait... I think that came out wrong," James said sheepishly.

Taron allowed his grin to ease back into a wide smile as he observed James, the expression the man had, after that question. "I do, actually," he whispered. Keeping anything of his father wasn't within his agenda right then, nor did he think it would ever be as such anyway. 

"Will you marry me then, Taron, make an honest man out of me?" James knelt in front of him on the bed. "You'll have to tell me what you want for a ring. I'm rubbish at that, I'm afraid.

Even though they have bonded already, it was still a rather incredible experience to have... seeing and hearing James propose to him like this. It drew a shaky smile on his lips as he got to his knees as well, hands wrapped around the man's neck. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, James. And just something simple... as long as it's from you." He leaned in and brought their lips together.

"I have faced down guns and been less nervous than that," James admitted, kissing his intended. "Let's go sit and watch the sun come up?" He called room service for breakfast, and then picked up Taron, blanket and all, and settled them on the balcony.

Taron agreed and let out a laughing breath as James picked him up, glowing in the attention and care that James was lavishing him. "You seem to like carrying me," he whispered with a smile, gazing up at James, catching the way how the first rays of sunlight was spilling over and framing the man’s face, fracturing only in his intense, glacial blue eyes. "Do you know where we are?" 

"I love carrying you," James grinned. "We are in Bahrain, right next to Saudi Arabia. We should look for a ring for you here, they are known for their pearls. They are Islamic though, if we leave the station you will have to wear a veil. They are very protective of their Omegas here, and it's punishable by death to touch one that isn't a bond mate."

Taron's eyes fluttered away from James in the face of that grin, a flush of pink dusting at his cheeks. But what James said next about Bahrain piqued his interest as he nodded while blinking slowly. "I've heard about that from books... It's interesting that we have many problems with Omega mistreatment, and yet, over here, they are being well-protected."

"The first time I came here, I thought it was reprehensible," James admitted. "Not allowing them to drive, always having a servant to assist them, always accompanied by a family member for protection. But after the last few days, I find myself understanding; I found someone I want to treasure," James smiled.

"For them, the idea that an Omega would have a job is horrifying, as if the Alpha was not valuing their gift. Here the Omega is the center of the family, the giver of life,” the man continued. “They are often artists, or poets, musicians. The diplomats of the country, and its Queen, are Omegas. Their Omegas are the best of what they are, their most prized citizens."

"Oh..." Taron breathed, nodding as he processed the information, his eyes shooting out to the span of the country in front of him while nuzzling back into the Alpha. "But there are still limitations though... Say, for Omegas who want certain autonomy for themselves... like driving themselves to places without having to ask about it. Or not wearing veils when they go out?" He blinked up at James. 

"Those are things they can't do," James shook his head. "Some in very traditional families might consider this an ideal society, and move here. And of course the younger people want more freedom. But before there were modern conveniences, this harsh desert was too difficult for a carrying Omega. Carrying water, cooking, going to market in C could cause a miscarriage. So the society adapted to protect its Omegas, to allow them to focus on their health while carrying, and not worry about the household. There are staff for that."

Taron nodded again. "I can't imagine sitting around all day and not having a job though..." he murmured. "I suppose everything has its up and down side." 

"I can't either," James agreed, as there was a knock at the door. "Let me get the food, they will leave it outside the door," he left Taron wrapped in the blanket and got a towel for himself. The corridors were still quiet, and he wheeled the breakfast cart out to the balcony.

"Your breakfast, Mr. Bond," James smiled and poured Taron a cup of tea. He curled up next to his lover and kissed the bond mark.

Taron flushed a little at the name use, and smiled, cradling the cup into his hands. "Thank you, Mr Bond," he murmured back in kind, shivering as James kissed the sensitive bond mark, eyes tracing the buildings he could see—flourished among the desert. 

"Since it's an induced heat, I think mine is receding." He sipped his tea, looking over to James."What about your rut?"

"Well I still want to stay in bed and ravish you," James smiled. "I think the bonding helped, it feels like the worst of it is over... Do you want to go and explore the city?" He fed Taron a bite of melon.

Taron smiled tentatively back with a blush, closing in to pluck the melon from between James's fingers. "I'd like to," he nodded, thinking about it as he chewed. "Would it be safe though? I last heard the country is a bit tense over the fact that they found out some authorities were torturing prisoners, and they were trying to fix that. I think it stemmed from the fact that some of the Alphas and Betas inmates were convicted for harming Omegas..." 

Of course, not a lot was ever found on this subject in the more popular, common, and credible news. No Omega-mistreating countries would want to expose this sort of information from a nation that placed those same Omegas in high regards.

"I think we'll be fine for a few hours," James said. "We can bring Alec, Alice, and Anthony with us if you like," he added with a smile. "I'm a terrible judge of jewelry, I'll need help," he kissed Taron's palm. "I have a feeling you'll be even more alluring in a veil, and we can be back before the heat of the day."

Taron nodded. "If they would want to... but I won't mind if it's just the two of us." He gave James an amused smile, sort of teasing as well, and sighed when he felt those lips against his palm. He nodded at James's plan. It was yet too hot with the sky a washed of pink and orange, so the heat wouldn't be that awful. He could withstand heat okay enough, but that was in London, not Bahrain. "Again, you think too highly of me.

"Then let's slip out and explore," James smiled. "I could never think too highly of you, Taron. But we do smell like sex, we need a bath before we go."

Taron nodded with a laugh, leaning gently into James, as they finished their breakfast. 

 

-

 

When it was about time for them to bathe, the Omega asked James to later help get him into the tub first. "So I can see you properly and help wash you, too," he explained. 

"Of course. I'll bring your glasses," James sipped the sweet mint tea, and pressed a kiss to Taron's cheek. "There are clothes in the closet we can wear. And we have the rest of the week to ourselves."

"A week to ourselves," Taron mused with a smile, then blinked. "Then we'll fly back to London?"

"If you’d like," James smiled. "They can debrief me here, and I'm not returning to active duty. They'll have emancipation papers and passports for all the kidnapped people before the week is up."

Taron cocked his head to the side. "If we don't go back to London... where do you think we should stay? Here?"

"The house in Scotland has been empty a long time," James said. "But the gamekeeper's cottage will work while we remodel."

Taron nodded, snuggling to James. "That sounds nice... We can go back there, if you want to?" 

"Do you want to try working at Six? It's all up to you," James said. "I've done a lot, it's your turn to decide about your life. Work, education, where you want to live..."

"I do want to give working at MI6 a go, since I have seen the loopholes and know how to fix them..." Taron said slowly. "If it doesn't work out somehow, we'll figure something out." He smiled.

"You should. I think you'd be very talented at it," James smiled. "And we can plan how to best help Anthony and Alice."

"Thank you, James." Taron smiled. He knew he was capable, but not many had ever outright said it aloud. "And yes, being closer to them would make it easier to help them as well. With what had already happened, I think they can use a hand."

"I agree. We need to find out who is behind Black Lotus, and stop them. I am looking forward to bringing you up to Scotland for a holiday at least," James set Taron on his feet and stood. "And I can do training at Six; we can have lunch together."

Taron nodded, then stretched as much as he could with only a blanket on. "Just lunch?" he teased.

"Lunch, dinner," James ran his hands under the blanket, across Taron's skin. "Wake up next to you, take you to bed with me, and be your private chauffeur."

Taron inhaled a soft breath, flushing at the words and the tone with which James was using to plant those images into his mind, assisting his already overactive imagination. "You forget breakfast," he pointed out cheekily. "But yes, that is nice prospect to look forward to." And he closed in for a brief kiss. 

"But I was counting on bringing you breakfast in bed, love?" James murmured. "Do you prefer tea or coffee, toast or porridge?"

At this, Taron gave James a ridiculously gentle, happy smile. "Tea and toast would be great," and said. "And you? Let me take care of you, too."

"Whatever is there is good," James laughed. "I'm not fussy. Usually black coffee and leftover takeaway, when I'm left to my own devices. It's rare that I take the time and energy to think about myself, and my own needs. It's good for me to focus on you, it will remind me that I need care as well. We can plan dinners and what to cook on our days off, try new recipes. We will just make a list of ingredients we don't like, and avoid those."

Taron didn't like the sound of that—James needed to look after himself better. "And choose what films to watch, too. I can assure you I have..." he paused. "I think I have quite a collection. But that would mean going to back to that place and wagering that they haven’t sold my things off yet." He frowned, shaking his head. He highly doubted it. "Well, never mind that."

"I'll replace every single one of them," James promised. "Just make me a list. You are  _ never _ going back there, unless it involves setting the damn place on fire."

Taron chanced a look at James and smiled lopsidedly. "Of course. You're right..." He waved a dismissive hand. "Come on. Let's give ourselves a bath." 

"Alright, come on," James smiled. "If your heat is over, it should be safe to have sex. We have that to look forward to tonight," he pulled Taron along behind him and whispered in his ear.

And Taron shuddered a little. "Yes... I look forward to that a lot as well," he breathed, licking his lips with a small smile. 

After their respective heat and rut had ended, their hormone levels would be drained to a near minimum, and this would be the safest period out of the whole cycle to have sex without considerable risks of pregnancy. Yes, indeed, Taron would be lying out of his teeth if he said he didn't look forward to it... to feeling James finally inside of him. Heat or not, that desire he had for the man remained steadfast.

"You can give the mating bond a little reinforcement," James winked at him. "God, Taron, I can't wait to feel you," he pulled the Omega flush against him.

Taron took in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden hold but quickly returned it as he snuggled close and wrapped his arms around James. "Keep talking like that," he murmured into the crook of James's neck, "and I don't think we'll make it out of base quick enough to avoid the heat of the day," he chuckled. 

"But you don't want to feel me come inside you?" James drawled in his ear. "I want you squeezing around me, under me, I want to see your face when you climax."

Shivers surged up his spine, and Taron held back a soft noise, his toes curling. "God, James," he breathed. "Of course I want to feel you come inside me," he all but whine: he had been denied of exactly just that all this while already, "hard enough that I'd be wet for days, and not even from my own slick," he whispered into the Alpha's ear, hot breaths fanning all over. 

"Goddammit. Bed," James growled. "I have to be inside you, now."

"Wise choice." Taron held onto James with one arm, not hesitating to steal himself a kiss as they navigated themselves back to the rumpled bed. 

"Roll on your side for me?" James buried his face in the Taron's cleft and massaged his pucker with his tongue. "Fuck, Taron, the taste of you," he groaned.

Taron complied and jerked with a whimper when he felt James's hot, wet tongue against his sensitive entrance that had been aching all this time. "James..." 

"Taron..." James dipped his tongue into the slick, running it around the rim. "The feel of you, darling," James trailed kisses up his spine. "How much stretching do you need?"

Taron moaned, his hard-on filling up just from these simple administration and the sheer anticipation that was pounding away in his veins, and his back arched, following the kisses James was peppering along it. "Just... average... I can't hardly wait," he admitted, heat tinging his neck and cheeks. 

"I'm going to be the only person to come inside you. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy that is?" James dug his fingers into the globes of Taron's ass and teased his finger into him. "I'm not entirely sure this rut is over," he admitted, sitting back on his heels. "I'm burning up, but I have to have you."

He didn't know the exact extent of how sexy that was supposed to be, but just from hearing James's growl and curse, he was already groaning and arching as James's finger pushed in. The knowledge that he would actually have the man inside of him was exciting his blood cells and neurons more than anything he had ever felt, including that time when he first sold one of his mini inventions at a higher price than anticipated. 

"I need you, too, James," he moaned, trying to hold on to the man. "Shit, I need you inside of me so bad. Please..." 

"As soon as I get you stretched. I don't want to hurt you," James bent to nuzzle at him, adding the tip of a second finger to search for his prostate. "Taron, love," he stole a kiss as he scented him. 

Taron gasped, his slick aiding the stretching process as he let out a shaky breath, holding onto James. He kissed James back, before nuzzling the man and licking at their bond mark. The yearn for contact a throbbing force lodged in his chest.

"My precious Omega, my love," James shivered as Taron licked the bond mark. "Taron, please, may I have you, darling?" The blood rushing under his skin was pounding in his chest, and he could feel the start of his knot aching.

"Yes, James." Taron wrapped his arms around James, spreading his legs for the Alpha. "Please..."

"My darling." James was gentle, his hands cradling his lover, coaxing him to open for his cock. He moaned as he slid into him, burying his face against Taron's neck. 

Taron arched and gasped when James finally entered him, his nails digging into the Alpha's back as he threw his head back. It made him feel so oddly complete, James buried inside of him, that he could hardly draw in air or focus on anything else, nothing but them right then. 

"May I bite you again, beloved?" James whispered, his hand under Taron's head, bringing him up for a kiss.

"Together, yes?" Taron suggested, voice shaky as he managed between the kisses. 

"Yes, perfect," James agreed, the tight sheath of his Omega's heat burning around him. "Just let me..." His knot slid into Taron, and he keened against his skin. " _ Now _ ." He sunk his teeth into the Omega's neck, and came with a cry.

Taron's own mewl was was muffled with his teeth sank back into the same spot as the first bonding mark, sagging and moaning when he finally feel James's orgasm pulse and erupt inside of him, the knot sliding into place with a delicious ache that caught him breathless. 

"My love, my sweet love," James wrapped a hand around Taron's cock.  "Come for me, precious," he coaxed, rolling his hips. "You're so good for me. Come in my hand.”

Whimpering, Taron came with the feeling of that warm hand wrapping around his length, James's knot brushing over his prostate. "James!" He slumped, boneless and shivering. 

"My love, my Omega," James sighed, pressing kisses to his renewed bond bite. All he felt was a warm, sated feeling, humming along both sides of the bond. The throbbing of Taron around his knot made him shiver, another pulse of seed filling his intended.

Taron groaned, shivering in the shower of love and affection that James was lavishing him. "I love you," he whispered, pressing kisses all over the patches of skin on the Alpha, his Alpha, that he could reach. 

"I love you," James replied, resting beside Taron. He teased at Taron's cock with his thumb, and licked the cum off his finger. His inner Alpha purred at the sight of  _ his _ Omega, sated and affectionate. "So good, baby," he whispered, "knotted full of my seed."

Taron curled into James, whining when James teased his sensitive member. "It feels good..." he whispered, "to be filled by you like this." He kissed James, the heat finally subsiding to a pleasant warmth that spread and draped over him like the best security blanket. "So good..."

"Rest, my sweet Omega," James sighed happily. He kept Taron cradled close to his chest, his knot still joining them, and played with the black curls.

Taron sighed himself, satisfied beyond belief, and just leaned against James, eyes closing. "My Alpha..." he murmured. "I'm glad I found you." 

"I will always protect you," James whispered, using the sheet to wipe sweat off Taron's cheeks. He tried to slide his knot free, but the tug sent aftershocks through them both. He ran his fingers over Taron's belly possessively. "Mine," he rumbled.

Taron felt that as well, a soft noise escaping the back of his throat as he tightened his hold around the man. In that moment, it felt like their love would last infinitely, and despite the logic of his mind, Taron actually felt like this... this was worth believing. 

He held on to James like he had never held onto anything before.

"Yours," he breathed back, subconsciously clenching around the man.

"Yes," James licked at the bond bite, which was a bruised purple, two vivid sets of teeth marks standing out. He laid Taron on top of him, hands spanning the slender hips, and reached for a bottle of water.

There was a surge of emotion that James wasn't prepared for, the sated pleasure of caring for his Omega. He offered Taron a bite of peach, to test it, and his chest filled to bursting.

Taron opened his mouth to nibble on the soft, sweet fruit, his tongue flicking out to lick at the juice that lingered on his Alpha's fingers. "What is it?" he asked quietly. 

"Caring for you, it... It's very satisfying," James admitted. "You can feel it?"   
  
"Sort of..." Taron replied with a soft smile, hand reaching up to stroke James's face. "And it's all over your face, too." 

"I'm glad we didn't go out," James admitted, pressing a kiss to Taron's lips. "I don't think I could stand to share you. And I wouldn't have traded making love to you for anything," he rubbed a thumb across the circles under Taron's eyes. "You should rest, sweetness."

Shivering, Taron pressed his ear to James's chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. "Neither would I, James," he murmured. "You should rest too... You have exerted yourself a lot."

"I will when you do," James said softly, tucking the blanket around them. The morning air was cool against their sweaty skin, and he dozed off as soon as Taron's breathing evened out into sleep.

 

-

 

Taron woke up with a start a few hours later, a distinct feeling of drowning raking through him as he gasped for breath. When he found himself lying draped against a solid chest, the pheromones seeping into his senses, the knowledge of where he was, and whom he was with eased back into his mind. And Taron calmed down, letting out a soft sigh.

James was already hard, prick still inside his lover, asleep. He awoke as Taron startled, and ran his hands down the Omega's back.

"I'm here love," James scented him. "Are you alright?"

Taron curled into James and nodded. "I'm okay," he reassured James, breathing in the scent of the man as well. 

It was then, as he shifted a little, that the Omega realized that James had yet pulled out and had grown hard once more inside of him, with Taron himself dribbling all around that erection. He was hard, too, and when he noticed this, his mind seemed to finally catch up to the fact that his heat hadn’t ended. Taron clenched around his Alpha, groaning. 

"This is probably the best wake up call so far," he hummed, teasing a little, as he kissed James's lips.

"I'm glad you approve," James murmured. "Were you able to sleep a little?" His hands felt cool against the Omega's feverish skin. "You're burning up, lover," he licked at Taron's neck. "God, you smell incredible," he groaned.

Taron moaned, James's cool touch bringing a promised soothing that tingled along his heated flesh. "I did sleep a little," he said, kissing and nibbling at James's skin and basking himself in his Alpha's scent, fingers teasing the man's nipple. 

James groaned and ran a finger through the slick, teasing around his cock and Taron's hole. "Touch my knot?" He begged, tracing Taron's fingers through the slick as well. "I've never been hard this long, little minx. I can't get enough of you."

With a whimper, Taron clenched around the knot that was still stuffing him full and whole, shifting to stimulate it, as he twined his fingers with James's own, his slick still hot and thick between their touch. "Neither can I, love," he whispered, reaching behind to rub at where James was penetrating him. 

James sent hums of warm contentment along the bond, his Alpha protective and happy his mate was full. He thought about Taron squeezing his knot, those long fingers pulsing, and the Omega responded with warm tendrils of arousal. He wrapped one arm around Taron's shoulders, one around his hips, and held the Omega flush to his body.

In the face of that warmth, Taron shivered, pleasure and delight circulating all over. His Alpha was satisfied. And Taron groaned when the friction and pressure of their bodies trapped his erection in between.

"You are perfection," James breathed.

"No," Taron said with a laughing breath. "I have you know I can be very vexing when I put my mind to it." 

"So far I have yet to see it," James smiled. "I have been pleased by everything you've done, my Omega," James splayed his fingers across Taron's swollen belly, filled with seed. A thought flashed across his mind of Taron carrying, and his arm cradling the pregnant Omega.

"I don't doubt we'll somehow see it sooner or later," Taron smiled back, letting out a contented sigh when James brushed at his belly. 

That was, until realization hit him.

"James," he pushed up to look at his Alpha. "James, we didn't get the contraceptive shots." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's posting was postponed until now due to my own procrastination. I'm sorry for the delay, and please and enjoy the chapter~
> 
> —azure7539

James looked at him, horrified. "We thought the heat was over... We could call him now, if we ever come apart."

Taron looked white as a sheet before he licked his lips and nodded. "We could ask for the emergency shot..." he murmured, heart speeding up fast. 

"Do you want to?" James asked softly.

Taron stared at James, letting out a soft, shaky breath. Gently, he slipped a hand to his stomach, lashes fluttering. "I..." he whispered. "I'm just afraid I can't... I can't take care of the pups," he admitted quietly. "Twenty-seven years old, and I can sometimes still forget to take care of myself. I'm not sure if I'm equipped to even care for another life."

"I'll support whatever you decide, Taron," James wound their fingers together over Taron's stomach, swollen with his seed. "I think you'll be wonderful with pups; there's no one way that's right to raise them. And I'll be there with you, whenever you are ready," James pressed a kiss to his fluttering eyelashes. 

Taron clutched onto James's hand, holding it tightly. "If... if I conceive this early... it won't hinder anything... right?" he whispered.

"Hinder your health? I don't think so," James rubbed his thumb over Taron's knuckles. "There's no time frame we have to do things, darling; no right order," he soothed.

"Not my health," he shook his head. He wasn't concerned about himself right then. "But... my job, and what we've planned... It'll still be all right, I hope?"

"We will make it work," James soothed. "The only thing that is mandatory is that you are safe and healthy. Everything else can be done when it's convenient."

"Okay," Taron whispered. "I can still work from home. Even studies... It'll be alright," he reassured himself. "It'll be alright."

"I think it will be wonderful," James kissed him softly. "Now, can I finish making love to you?"

Taron managed a smile and gave James a tentative nod. "Yes, please..." he murmured.

"You're amazing, Taron. Beautiful," James whispered. "I'm just not sure how long we're going to be stuck together," James giggled.

That somehow triggered a giggling response from Taron as well as he held onto the man. "I don't mind." Either in the literal or metaphorical sense of what James just said.

“We'll have to wrap up and have Alec bring us food," James burst into laughter.

Taron grinned before clenching around James again. "What are you waiting for then?" he breathed.

"Nothing, darling," James cupped Taron's chin in his hand and kissed him. He circled his hips slowly. "I'd better keep your energy up. Can't have you missing meals."

Taron moaned, burrowing farther into James. "We're not even sure if I'll conceive."

"If you do, then we're meant to have the pup," James said softly. "And if not, then we'll enjoy our time together," James rubbed his nose against Taron's scent gland. "You smell so sweet, like ripe fruit."

Nodding, Taron sighed as he smiled softly. "Well, in a way... I am ripe," he teased with a soft chuckle. He didn't really know what he smelt like, but if James liked it, then it was all right.

"You are a delight," James ran his thumb over the head of Taron's cock. "You just focus on feeling good, and taking your pleasure."

The Omega whined, his hips arching reflexively, the motion making the knot nudge at his prostate as he hissed. "James," he groaned.

"Yes, darling, I have you," James arched into him, lifting the Omega in his arms. "I think you're ripe as a sweet peach, ripe to carry my seed, our pups."

"I've never thought getting compared to a fruit could sound so erotic," Taron moaned into James's ear, laughing softly, sounding nearly intoxicated by all this love and tenderness he had never before experienced. "But yes... our pups, James. And they'll have you as a wonderful father to them."

"And they'll have you to carry them, bear and nurse them," James bent to suck at his nipple. "I think I'm the luckiest man alive."

The thought still make him nervous, but Taron smiled anyway, his chest canting forward to meet with James's hot mouth. He was happy that James was taking this in stride, delighted about it almost... to the point where the Omega wondered if the man would be disappointed if he didn't manage to conceive. 

But it would be all right. Taron thought as he wound his hands into James's hair, massaging the scalp. He believed James when the Alpha said it would be all right. 

"Taron, Taron, my darling," James arched under his hands, rocking up into his Omega until his knot took. "My sweetheart," he nudged Taron's prostate with his knot.

Taron swore softly under his breath, the fire in his veins coiling as his slick dripped onto the sheets. James's stimulation was rendering him increasingly breathless. He could feel his bond mark beginning to pulse, resonating the humming rhythm that his blood was singing. "James," he keened. 

"I have you, I won't let you go," James panted, licking at his pulse point.

That was all he had to cling on, and he believed James. After all these years, he was actually starting to believe again. 

And Taron hooked his legs behind James, holding the man as close to him as he could. "I won't let you go either," he whispered, a tremor in his voice. 

"Don't let me go," James brushed a lock of hair from Taron's eyes. "Stay with me, let me take care of you. Let's build our life together, build our family."

Taron let out a breath, smile widening as his eyes stung. "I won't let you go," he shook his head and licked at the bond mark as though sealing a promise. "I'll take care of you as well." He brushed a kiss over James's lips. "And we'll start our life anew, together this time."

"That sounds perfect," James agreed against the soft lips, a content sigh as their passion crested. "Our new lives, starting a family, whether it's just us, or you conceive. Either way, I'm a very lucky man.” 

"Either way, we're both lucky," Taron whispered, lacing their fingers together. His hand was just a bit smaller than James as he pressed a kiss onto James's knuckles. 

“Let's go out, when the heat ends, I want to buy you a ring for your hand," he kissed Taron's palm.

"Yes, let's,” Taron agreed. “I want to buy you a ring as well. It'll be a perfect first spend."

"Oh," James smiled at him in delight. "I'd like that, a lot. I'd love for everyone to know I'm taken by you."

"Taken," Taron echoed the word with a smile. "I like the sound of that." 

"Me, too," James brushed their noses together. He rocked inside his lover, Taron's cock still pressed between their bodies, and kissed him. He focused all the joy he was feeling, the love and adoration, and made love to Taron gently.

Taron held onto James, the gentleness making him heady as he moaned softly into the man's ear, legs wrapped around him. James's rocking and the friction were gradually bringing him to his climax. 

"I love you, Taron," James captured his mouth in a kiss.

"I love you," Taron breathed against James's mouth, pushing back to meet with every gentle push James was giving him, whimpering as he did so, his cock leaking between the two of them.

"Will you come for me, darling?" James whispered, running his thumb over Taron's foreskin.

Taron jerked a little at that, already going into hypersensitivity, as he keened and came, arching up into his Alpha, nails digging into the man's back. "James!" the Omega cried out breathlessly, quivering and clenching around James's know, his body spasming.

"So perfect for me," James groaned as he came, rolling them over to rest. "So beautiful. Sleep, then food," he added with a yawn.

More sleep... he was starting to feel a little apprehensive of sleep. Taron thought even as his eyes fluttered partially closed. "Food, or hard inside me again?" he teased, curling into James.

"Well... I'll order food and have them leave it in the sitting room," James sighed sleepily. "We need to eat. Any requests?"

"Just some tea, I guess," he murmured, suddenly feeling like a cup of hot tea would soothe his sleeping better. 

He didn't want to wake up thinking he was drowning again. 

"Sleep," Taron whispered, kissing James's chest. 

"You need food," James insisted sleepily. He ordered tea, toast, and fruit, and wrapped Taron in his arms to sleep.

Taron snuggled in appreciatively and smiled. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, contented in the hazy afterglow.

 

-

 

When James opened his eyes, it was dusk, and the stars were starting to come out over the desert.

"Taron, darling, have some water," he said quietly.

Taron, who had been blearily awake sometime before, looked up at James. Quietly, he sat up with a small smile. 

"Thank you, James," he said, accepting the glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" James asked softly.

Sipping at his water, Taron nodded. "I'm okay," he reassured James.

"Do you want to go walk around the night bazaar?" James asked.

Taron blinked at that and nodded with a smile. "That sounds fun. After we manage to shower first," he said in a light teasing tone.

"Yes, so we don't get followed down the street," James laughed. He went and brought back the tray of fruit and toast.

"We'll be lucky if we make it to the street," Taron replied with an amused curve of his lips as he reached for grape to nibble on and wake up his taste buds first. 

"Minx," James smiled fondly. "The stores close during the heat of the day, and stay open late. We can get dinner and look at rings."

Taron nodded, picking up a bit of fig and feeding it to James. "Do you think they accept a wire transfer?" he asked. "The money I have... it's not strictly legal.”

"We can use my card, and transfer yours into my account," James suggested. "This way no one questions it or gives you any trouble," he went to the closet and took out robes for both of them. "This silver will look really good against your skin," he held up soft cotton robes for Taron, and beige for himself.

Taron scooted forward and felt the fabric between the tips of his fingers, not touching it too much lest their still unwashed scent of sex rub off on it. "It looks beautiful," he said with a smile. "Come on. Let's shower so we can go when it's still early enough."

"Sounds good, kebobs and flatbread," James smiled. He stood and stretched, and padded to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

For a second there, Taron was almost shy to follow. Until he supposed there really was no reason why he should be... they had bonded and had already consummated it. James wanted him, and the man had said that enough over the last couple of days already. And so he went inside, taking out fresh towels from inside the closet. 

"Hi, beautiful," James smiled and pulled Taron into his arms. "Come here, gorgeous," he ran soapy hands over the slender hips and shoulders. 

Taron laughed. "Careful with your shoulder," he said, picking up the soap to begin running his hands along James's skin as well. 

"I am," James smiled. "I want it to heal so I can carry you inside when we get back to London. It hasn't bothered me. How is your leg?"

"Carry me over the threshold?" Taron teased as he looked down as his leg, eyes landing on the collar, black and still welded to his ankle. "I think it's fine now," he said, absently running his thumbs over James's stomach. "We should get that off soon," he said quietly. 

"Yes, carry you over the threshold," James smiled and rubbed his thumb over Taron's lips. "I think a jeweler can help us cut that off as well."

"I don't think it's the best idea to let anyone here see it. Their first suspect would be you, James," Taro said, coaxing that thumb between his lips and teeth with his tongue.

"Shit," James sighed. "I will ask Alec is anyone here can do it," he turned off the water and toweled them both dry. 

He wrapped Taron carefully in the robes and fastened the translucent veil, and stood back to look at him. "Gods, Taron, you're lovely," James pressed a kiss to his cheek and dressed quickly and called Alec. "Hey, yeah, we're still breathing, shut it," James smiled. "We need to get this manacle off his ankle. Oh, that's perfect," he hung up. "Alec is going to bring a chisel and hammer."

Taron blushed just a bit at the compliment, the robes actually light and sliding easily along his skin. But the thought of chisel and hammer made his toes curl a little."Oh," he breathed. Technically, he wasn't scared of hammers and chisels, but by default, he trusted his own handling of them more than he did anyone else's. No offence to Alec's competence, of course, both him and James most probably had wielded more possibly lethal objects than Taron had ever had.

It wasn't long after that there was a knock on the door, and Alec came in, chisel and hammer in hands as promised. Taron was sitting on a chair by then, smiling a little at the Alpha. 

"Shall I do it for you, or would you like to do it yourself?" James asked softly.

"Well, you look sated and satisfied," Alec flashed a smile at the Omega. "And well claimed. You look happy, Taron, congratulations."

"Thank you, Alec," Taron said, face a little red. He was very much aware of how the bed, if not the entire room itself, still smelt heavily of sex and sweat. "Let me have a go at it first," he told James, taking the hammer and chisel and feeling the weight of them in his hold. 

Wordlessly, he wriggled a cloth for padding through the slight opening where the collar couldn't just snugly close around his ankle, before picking the tools up again. The Omega observed the object with concentration, calculating his chances here a little, before positioning the chisel firmly and carefully, and striking the hammer down. 

He barely twitched as the repercussion of the force shocked through the chisel and collar, and continued the motion, with increasing and steady strength, until it finally cracked. He did the same to the opposite side, requiring a little more patience and time this time because there was no welding mark there, and sighed when the same result was achieved. 

After that, the damning collar fell away easily enough.

James bent and kissed each of his bare ankles, robes tucked beneath him.

His ankle felt a little tender, but nothing too serious, and Taron watched as James's lips brushed soft over the small, healed burnt mark just where they had been a little careless with the welding. 

"He's smitten with you, Taron," Alec smiled at the sight. "Lucky man."

"He's right," James agreed and leaned up to kiss Taron's lips. 

Taron smiled into the kiss, fascinated by the feel of James's lips pressed against his over the translucent fabric of the veil. 

"Alec, we're going to the night bazaar, and to find a jeweller,” James said once they parted. “Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow?"

Alec nodded as he took the chisel and hammer in one of his hands again, the removed collar in the other. "Sure thing if you think you can manage to drag yourself out of bed in time," the Russian laughed before saying goodbye to them. "Have a nice time." He winked and left.

Taron turned back to James. "How are we going to get there?"

"We can take a cab, or walk, whatever you feel like," James smiled and stood, offering Taron a hand.

"Let's walk," Taron said, taking James's hand in his own. Definitely a walk. 

 

-

 

James kept a hand on the small of Taron's back and they walked down the stairs and out the gates. There were people walking, whole families with children, and older people sitting in benches along the street. There were vendors with food, and musicians.

Taron kept close to James, watching as everything happened all around them. It had been a long time, and the novelty of it brought a smile to his lips as he listened to the strange tunes of music from the foreign land, taking in the sight and the buildings around them. He could feel the sand sometimes brushing over his fingers a little, carried along by the winds. 

"Let's see what that jeweller has," James suggested, pointing to a small shop. Bells tied to the door rang as they entered, and a dark haired Alpha woman smiled.

"Welcome, I am Naomi, and this is Roger," she offered her hand to the Omega sitting beside her, who rose slowly, holding an infant girl. "And our little miracle, Sophie."

"Hello, I'm James, and this is Taron, my mate," James smiled. "We are looking for a ring for Taron, I was thinking something with one of your famous pearls, silver."

Taron inclined his head politely to the couple with a smile as he watched the man, Roger, hold his baby girl. He seemed contented and at ease as he rocked the infant, gurgling in his arms, back and forth.

"Ah, I think I have just the thing," Naomi reached under the counter and pulled out a velvet box. Inside was a brushed silver band, with a tension set black pearl. "Will this be suitable for you, James?"

"What do you think, Taron?" James asked, squeezing his hand.

His eyes turned from them to the presented ring though and paused, before squeezing James's hand back. "That's beautiful, James," he whispered from behind the veil, a smile unfurling on his lips, the polished black pearl shiny under the warm yellow light of the store. 

"Would you like to have supper with us?" Roger asked suddenly from behind his veil. "I just came to let Naomi know it's ready, we live in the back of the store. It's not often I get to talk to people from home in England."

"What do you think, love?" James asked Taron.

Taron, who had been flickering over the other selections behind the layer of glass, hadn't expected Roger to be English, since Naomi sounded American, but it was a pleasant surprise. And he turned to James. "I think it's fine as long as you like it, too," he smiled. 

"We'd be honored," James smiled. "And we will take the pearl ring. Did you see anything you'd like, Taron?"

"Those rings," he whispered, pointing but not touching the glass. Those were a pair of white gold rings that were shaped to look like loops. Eternity. "What do you think?"

"I love them... Forever," James murmured in his ear. "May we try them on, Naomi?"

"We can adjust the sizes if you need," Naomi nodded and handed Taron the box.

Taron shivered a little at the word that James breathed into his ear, and took the box from Naomi, opening it to have a better look at the rings as he fidget a little with pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They really were lovely—just the simplicity that he desired, and the white gold gave the bands a fine, soft white color.

He let James put his on for him first before sliding the larger one onto James. 

"How is it?" he asked, looking up at the man, eyes bright.

"I love them," James said. "I don't even think they need sizing."

"I'll set the table and brew tea," Roger smiled. "Will you hold Sophie, love?"

"Of course, we'll be back in a moment," Naomi watched her mate leave with a smile. "Is there anything else you both need?"

"I don't think so," James smiled and handed over his card.

"We don't get many Brits here, I'm afraid Roger gets homesick," Naomi said. "We met at the embassy. He was a translator for the British ambassador, and I was an attache for the Americans."

"And that was that?" James asked.

"No, actually..." Roger cleared his throat from the doorway. "My Alpha gave me separation papers when I turned 40, because I wasn't able to carry a pregnancy to term, and my heats had gotten so far apart."

"Sophie was a shock," Naomi touched her daughter's nose.

"Yes, my Alpha went back to England, and I stayed," Roger said. "There was nothing back there but my disapproving family. Only Omega in decades, and no children. Naomi bought my old ring from me, and asked me to dinner."

"Come in and sit," Naomi directed them back through the shop. "You can take off  your veil to eat here, Taron, if you like. A bit easier than the street food stalls."

"I still can't get used to that part," Roger agreed.

Roger's story was a sad one, and one that struck very near and made Taron's toes curl a little. James seemed enthusiastic about pups, and he could tell that it would devastate the man should what happened to Roger happen to him, too.

"Thank you, Naomi," Taron smiled, reaching up to ease the veil down. "And yes, I find it strange myself, and it's just my first time putting it on, too," he told Roger, holding the veil in his hands then placing the translucent material in his lap, not knowing a better place to put it. "And Sophie is lovely." He watched the infant, smiling a little to himself. 

"Please, help yourselves," Roger passed a platter of rice. "There's lamb kabobs and saffron and cherry rice with curried vegetables. We have a wonderful cook. I have to admit, living here has been a big adjustment. But having a house staff was a huge help while I was carrying, I was on bed rest."

"Are you wanting more children?" James asked, glancing at Taron. He served a plate of food to his Omega, and then served himself.

"Unfortunately I think it's just going to be Sophie, I had a cesarean and the doctor said it wouldn't be a good idea," Roger smiled. "But she was worth every bit," he leaned his head against Naomi and she fed him a bite of lamb.

Taron was trying not to watch them like he was watching a fascinating circuit board. The food smelt amazing, and he accepted the plate from James, noticing that certain glance. He suddenly wondered how many pups James wanted. 

"How did it feel like..." Taron began slowly, directing this to Roger, "when you were carrying her?" 

"Incredible," Roger smiled down at his daughter. "I had a part of our love, growing inside me. It wasn't all roses, of course. There was heartburn and morning sickness, the bed rest to keep me from miscarrying, but Naomi was my rock. She barely let me alone, I couldn't even think of needing something, and she'd bring it to me."

"He was carrying, bringing him tea was the least I could do," Naomi wrapped her arm around him. "But it was no choice, if I had to choose between a child and my Omega, I would have chosen Roger in a second. I love Sophie, of course. But he's the other half of my heart. I would do anything for him."

"I feel the same," James squeezed Taron's hand. "I'd love a pup or two, but I want Taron healthy beside me more."

Taron had learnt all of this, of course. They hadn't spared any Omegas from the lessons, even more so in all Omega institutions he had attended. But still, reliving these things in his mind again with a shifted perspective on them, which had all been merely plain knowledge before, made him feel even more nervous ( _ "the bed rest to keep me from miscarrying" _ ). But the caring that the Alphas were demonstrating eased his mind marginally. 

It was endearing that they were saying they'd rather have their mates, which were him and Roger, safe than the children, but Taron felt that if he had managed to conceive and carry pups created from two halves of them inside his womb... he'd have a rather different view on the matter. And he could tell that Roger felt the same, judging from how he was kissing Sophie on the crown of her head, nosing the sparse hair there. 

"I'm happy that you two have Sophie, now," he said, meaning every word. He couldn't imagine the sort of stress, should it have boiled down to making a choice between one or the other...

"You shouldn't worry, Taron, you are much younger," Roger saw the Omega's worry. The complications were because of my age, it's risky after 40. You would be a wonderful carrier, Taron, and your Alpha is so in love with you."

"I agree," Naomi smiled. "Don't worry so much, Taron. If it’s meant to be, it will happen."

"They're right," James agreed. "You would be a wonderful carrier, if we're so fortunate. But," he kissed the ring on Taron's hand, "I love you, and that's all that matters."

Age might have been a reason behind it, but that didn't mean it was the only contributing factors to the complications. Someone had told Taron he had somewhat narrow hips... or rather, his stepmother had said he had narrow hips, mostly just to be cruel. He had learnt since long to ignore her, but that didn't mean the words didn't sometimes wriggle back into his overactive mind. Like maybe right then. Even though, scientifically, such cases had become far and few between thanks to medical advances within the recent centuries.

_ If we're so fortunate. _

Taron managed a smile and nodded. "I love you, too," he replied. 

"Stop worrying," James whispered to him.

"Sorry," Taron murmured quickly to James. He knew he shouldn't. Fussing over the future was actually more or less pointless in certain cases, in the sense that they didn't know what could actually happen next anyway. 

"James, let's go have a brandy on the balcony," Naomi offered as they finished dinner.

"I need to feed Sophie," Roger said as Sophie started to fuss. "Come see the nursery, Taron?"

Hesitating a little at the offer before squeezing James's hand one more time, Taron stood up with a nod and followed Roger. "Thank you," he said, closing the door to the nursery, lovely with all its decorations and pastel color scheme. 

 

***

 

“Thank you for having us, this was really nice," James followed her.

"It's good for us as well," Naomi settled into a chair. "Since Sophie came along, we've been easing back into work, and learning to adjust our schedules. I wouldn't trade it for anything though."

"I'm learning that," James smiled. "I work for Intelligence, and we met on an assignment. It's new, but I can't imagine being without him."

"Then hold on to him," Naomi smiled. "I hope Roger will ease his mind. Let's go find them after this drink, shall we?”

 

***

 

"So, I hope this wasn't added stress for you if you're thinking about pups," Roger said as he laid a blanket over his shoulder to cover Sophie as he nursed her. "I wouldn't change it for a thing."

He smiled a little nervously and shook his head. "I'm a natural worrier, I suppose. I just can't shut my head off sometimes." He shrugged before looking at Roger, biting his bottom lip a little. "Is it as... sensitive as they say it is?" he asked, his hand making a jerky gesture over his own chest. "The... breasts..." 

"Yes, and Naomi takes terrible advantage," Roger smiled. "They were sensitive to begin with, but I have cream she puts on after Sophie nurses. It keeps them from getting too sore. But that's not all you're worried about, is it? I remember being newly bonded, the first time. They leave out a lot."

Caught, Taron blushed a little before he was smiling tentatively back and nodded. "They do..." he murmured. "I'm just..." He took in a breath. "Let's just say that I know more about machines and technology than people, and I'm not sure if I'm capable of giving James what he wants?" he lilted the end up in a question form.

"What do you think he wants?" Roger asked as he lifted Sophie to burp her.

"A proper, happy family," Taron replied quietly. "That's the only point he's expressed clearly to me so far. Other times, he just encourages me to do what I want." 

"You're very lucky, then," Roger smiled. "It sounds like he wants you to be content. Would you like to hold her?" He held out Sophie for Taron.

"I know..." Taron agreed with a smile before looking at Roger. "May I?" he licked his lips and reached out his arms as Roger passed Sophie over. Carefully, he held the infant close to him, his hold gentle but firm, as he shifted her a little according to Roger's instructions before stroking a hand down her back. "She's beautiful."

Her weight and warmth settled against him, and Taron shivered. 

She scented of Naomi and Roger, and somehow, the thought brought a smile to his lips... the thought that his and James's pups would probably smell just like them, too, when they were still this little. 

It was then that there came a soft knock on the door as Naomi stepped in along with James. 

"Oh," James breathed, staring at Taron holding Sophie, and a tear ran down his cheek.

Taron was flustered by the sight of that, and went over to James, balancing Sophie with one arm while reaching up to thumb the lone tear away. "Oh James," he breathed, giving his Alpha a somewhat lopsided smile, throat tight. 

"We came to see where you'd gotten lost," Naomi smiled and settled on the floor at Roger's feet, head against his knee.

"He's a natural," Roger said softly. "We're going to be in England this summer to introduce Sophie to my parents. Let's exchange contact information so we can meet," he turned to James and Taron.

"I think that sounds great," Taron turned back to the pair, passed Sophie to Roger, before retreating to stand next to James, finding his hand and twining their fingers once more. 

"That sounds great," James squeezed Taron's hand. "Thank you so much for having us."

"Come and have tea before you leave," Roger leaned against Naomi. "We are always around. I'm still staying close to the house with Sophie nursing."

"Yes, please do," Naomi added. "Congratulations on your bonding. You fit well together. I know you probably can't say how you met, but best of luck to you."

Perceptive. Taron thought to himself as he leaned into James himself. "Thank you," he said again. "This has been a wonderful night. And the rings are beautiful."

"Five or Six?" James lifted an eyebrow to Naomi.

"CIA actually," Naomi laughed. "You're Six, yes? Then you were brought in to deal with that Black Lotus mess? Oh Taron, you are very lucky," she added.

"We're hosting one of the displaced Alpha and Omega couples once they are discharged," Roger leaned up to give Taron a kiss on each cheek. "Take it one day at a time, I think James intends to take very good care of you."

CIA. It was no wonder then. And once more, he didn't deny the fact that he knew he was lucky as Taron returned the brief kisses with a smile. "One day at a time... I'll try to remember that," he replied quietly. 

"It works for a lot of things," Roger agreed. "When I met Naomi, I'd given up, decided it wasn't worth it after having a bond broken. Don't give up before you get to the best part." Sophie yawned, making a soft sucking sound and grasped Roger's finger.

Taron smiled, his knuckles brushing over Sophie's cheek with a gentle smile, and nodded. One day at a time... Right then, it was pretty much one day at a time as well. "Thank you."

"Don't forget your veil, darling," James smiled and put his arm around Taron's waist. 

Taron smiled and put the veil back on as they bid Naomi and Roger goodbye, fixing it here and there.

 

-

 

The street was quiet as they left, a few parents walking home with sleepy children on their shoulder, and lovers kissing goodnight in doorways.

"So much for the bazaar," James smiled. "We'll come back tomorrow. Do you want to take a cab or walk back?"

"A walk would be nice," he told James as they meandered along the street, listening to the sound of their shoes walking against that layer of sand on the pavement. "We should talk to Anthony tomorrow..." he said quietly. "And maybe set up an appointment when we're back in London?" He wanted to know if he could give James two pups or not.

Considering that it was late already by the time they were back out again, subconsciously, Taron stayed close to James. He still remembered how he had gotten kidnapped the last time.

"Of course, is anything wrong?" James turned to him. Taron's bare arms in the moonlight shone, and the silver robes made him look ethereal. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay." Taron nodded softly, his lips opened and closed behind the veil. "Just suddenly remembering that night... when I was kidnapped. I was walking home late like this, too, from an errand." 

"Oh sweetheart," James wrapped him up in his arms. "Let's get a cab back," he hailed a nearby cab and held out his hand to help Taron in.

Taron shivered in James's hold, but let out a sigh of what sounded akin to relief. He wanted the walk as he had said, but the sudden memory, or rather, that creeping sensation of pending danger, made his stomach churn somewhat. He could still remember, no matter how hard he had tried to forget, his father insisting him to go to the store to fetch another bottle of wine for the guests they were having over for dinner. Guests, who were the Principal and his Omega of the school they wanted to get Taron's half brother and sister into. 

He didn't say a word when they got into the cab, and just leaned into James. 

"You can always say something makes you uncomfortable, Taron," James said softly as they got out of the cab just moments later. He kept his arm around him as they walked in.

Several couples were sitting on couches around the fireplace, and Anthony was playing Rachmaninoff on the piano, Alec and Alice sitting holding hands nearby.

"I wasn't uncomfortable," Taron told James quietly. The memory, the facts of it, didn't make him feel scared or even nervous. He had come to term with it after he realized that his father sold him. But he kept close to James as they went inside, and smiled softly at the music and the sight of Alec and Alice together. They seemed to have hit it off after all. 

"Hey, Taron, James," Alice turned and greeted them with a smile.

"Evening, Alice," Taron smiled back. 

"Do you want to sit for awhile, or go to bed?" James asked.

He thought about it for a bit, and said, "Let's sit for a while." Taron squeezed James's hand a little. 

"Alright," James smiled and chose an overstuffed chair big enough for both of them. "Alec, how was your evening?"

"It was good. We had dinner," Alec said. "Anthony was playing, and we danced."

"Sounds like a great evening," Taron said. "We had a pleasant evening ourselves with the jewelers." The rings they had glinted in the soft light, and the Omega smiled. 

"Yes, it was a lot of fun," James said, weaving their fingers together. "Anthony, can you play another song we can dance to? May I have a dance, Taron?" He stood and pulled his lover into his arms.

"Sure," Anthony smiled. "Which genre though?"

Taron's eyes were bright as he gazed at James, something amused and playful. "If we were both in suits, I could tango you, you know?" he said teasingly. 

"You can tango me in anything you like," James smiled. "I didn't know you dance too."

"Yes, but robes aren't the best tango outfit, James. I just want to see your long legs," he chuckled after asking Anthony to play them a simple waltz, thanking the kind Beta. "And well... I was told that it was what a proper Omega should at least know. I pretended I didn't learn a thing out of spite." He winked. 

"I bet you look amazing in a coat and tails," James smiled. "We'll go to my tailor when we get back to London."

"Well, I hope I'll look half as amazing as you imagine I'd be," he smiled, holding on to James as their feet moved along with the music. "Suits really aren't my thing." 

"You were the one who said we needed suits to tango," James dipped him and kissed him through the veil, before pulling it off and kissing Taron thoroughly. "I'm happy just to dance with you."

"Teasing more than anything." He kissed James back, sighing into it. "Me, too... I'm glad you're my first dance." 

"Really?" James smiled, delighted. "My little minx," he twirled him around and people clapped as the song ended. "I love that you keep surprising me."

"Well," Taron said as he spun along to James's lead. "I did say I pretended I didn't acquire any knowledge from those dancing lessons... it's just so I didn't have to dance with any one of those slightly over-enthusiastic people." 

The dance concluded with him back in James's arms, securely against his chest. He could feel the man's somewhat elevated heartbeat, and smiled. "Gives me more first things to do with you." He pressed a chaste kiss to the Alpha's lips.

"And I'm looking forward to every one," James scented. "Mmm, you smell like Sophie," he closed his eyes. "Warm milk and powder and sleepy pup," he ran a hand down Taron's belly.

The Omega shivered, his hand going up to hold onto James's own. "If we're fortunate enough to conceive," he whispered, chin resting on James's shoulder, "our pups would smell like that and like you and I, too." 

James nodded, wide eyed. "If we're so fortunate," he kissed Taron. "I'd be the most blessed man alive.

"We'd be both blessed, indeed." He smiled, holding tightly onto James. 

"Get a room, you two," Alec teased good-naturedly. 

"Are you ready for bed?" James asked. "We can go see the full moon."

Taron nodded. "Let's." 

And they bid the others goodnight before retreating back to their room. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James and Q continue to bond and find out more things about one another, and Q tries to move on from what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, this delay is entirely on me.
> 
> Even so, read and review, everyone! We hope you'll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> —azure7539

James kept his hand on Taron's waist, and they went to sit on the balcony. "This is nice, just enjoying you," he murmured.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the scene, too?" Taron asked teasingly, even as his eyes had been on James all the while himself, enjoying the way how the silvery moonlight from the sparsely clouded, navy blue sky was making James's eyes that much bluer.

"I've seen a lot of full moons alone, none as beautiful as with you under them," James smiled and kissed him softly, fingers tangled into the black curls. He drew Taron down on top of him on the lounge chair.

Taron held onto James, leaning into the kiss and the solid warmth that was his Alpha—secure and oh so caring. "So this is what love feels like," he whispered, smiling softly at James.

"I think? I've never felt like this," James James whispered back. "Halfway between crying, laughing, and shouting, and as if my heart will explode out of my chest?" He nuzzled Taron with a raised eyebrow. "You smell like honey, Darling."

"Tooth-rottingly sweet, then? I hardly think I am," Taron teased as he pressed kisses to James's heart. "And keep it in there—" he rubbed his palm over James's chest where his heart was beating strongly and steadily. "—I need it too much to let it explode."

"You smell different, maybe it's the bonding," James wove their fingers together. "My little minx, you smell edible, like I want to bury my face in you."

"Mm-hmm," Taron hummed. That must have been it, because he really had no way of knowing, to be honest. It was a bit difficult to smell oneself. "I thought you were going to go all Hannibal Lecter on me." He chuckled softly, biting somewhat at James's lips.

"Only to suck you," James sighed into the kiss. "Let's go down to the bazaar tomorrow, I want to get some of these silk robes to bring home. We can nest in them on our days off, in front of the fire."

"Nest?" Taron repeated and smiled. "That sounds nice... these are so comfortable. We need to start early tomorrow then." 

"Well I've heard that's what bonded pairs do anyway," James blushed and hid his face against Taron's curls.

"Really?" Taron tilted his head to the side. "I never saw..." he stopped himself right there before laughing softly and circling his arms around James. "Dear heart, don't be embarrassed. It sounds wonderful," he reassured the man, kissing the shell of his ear. "I'd love to be able to nest with you." 

"Not too different from spending a heat together, although even without it, I'm loathe to let you out of my arms," James sighed happily. "It’s really over I think," he said quietly. "But I still want you."

"I want to snuggle to you all the time, too," Taron admitted, his turn to flush now. "You feel... safe. Like you won't let me fall." He kissed the pulse point in James's neck. "I think it's really over, too... And I still want you myself..." 

"You are safe," James whispered. "And I won't let anything happen to you. You're my bonded, Taron. You can have as much of me as you'd like, little minx."

The words pulled a shiver from his spine, and Taron nodded. Such a concept was still foreign in his mind, as well as the fact that he was bonded to someone, but he was gradually getting used to it... and he found that he liked it a lot... It was better than anything he had imagined and more. 

"I'll hold you to that," he said with a smile, kissing where he knew the bond mark was. 

"I know that they told you Alphas are the ones that need sex, and need to be satisfied," James preened under the kiss. "But I know you can feel the same things as well—desire, longing..." his voice got rough as he scented his bonded. "You can act on that whenever you wish, Taron."

His throat went tight as he listened to James. They'd always portrayed Omegas's heat as something so... dirty and shameful. That their heat would cripple their logical and higher thinking capabilities, and they'd need their partners, preferably Alphas, to reign them in. Or else, they'd spread and roll over for anyone... And even if Taron didn't believe that, since he knew he could still hold a debate well enough with anyone during his heats, dripping and hard in front of the whole lot of them or not, being constantly reminded of such things took its toll on him, too.

But the cruel thing was that, as James said, such teachings didn't only applied to heats. What was it about Omegas that made them so dirty in the eyes of those people who had founded this system of beliefs that they were still operating on? He couldn't understand, had never been able to.

It just made him so happy that James was saying all these things about it to him.

"Touch me? Please?" he whispered, hesitating just a little before placing James's hands on his hips. "You're so wonderful to me... I want to feel you everywhere, love."

"Tell me how you want to be touched?" James unwound the robes from Taron's shoulders. He kissed the hollow of his throat, and each nipple, nuzzling and scenting his bond mate.

The cool night air made gooseflesh rise on his skin as Taron felt the soft cotton fabric slide down along his skin. "Just... go slow? I want to take the time to enjoy you, too..." A small sound escaped the back of his throat as he arched into those kisses that were peppering all over, shuddering at the feel of that hot mouth. He didn't let his attention waver from James. 

He traced down the treasure trail of soft hair, down Taron's belly. "Shall I have you right here, under the stars, or shall I take you to bed, to have you ride me?"

"Bed?" he asked quietly, a little subconscious about making love with James out in the open. 

"Whatever you like," James wrapped Taron's legs around his waist and lifted him. He grabbed a bottle of massage oil from beside the bed and laid Taron on his stomach, kissing down his spine, before following the kisses with oil.

It always gave him such a rush of exhilaration whenever James lifted him up so easily, and Taron kept his hold firm around James before he found himself back on bed, whose sheets and blankets had apparently been changed for them while they were gone (and it was good of them to have done this). However, he was surprised to realize he was lying face down on his front, before sighing at James's kisses, soothing as they were.

The oil was warm on his skin, but feeling liquid suddenly on his person had him shivering still, and Taron groaned. 

"Is this alright?" James spread his warm hands down Taron's shoulders and back, teasing out the stiffness. "You feel so good in my hands," James sighed.

"Yes," Taron said in a breathy sigh, James's hands expertly working the knots of muscles out of his shivering body. Taron could feel himself growing hard under the administrations, but he was working not to care as he preoccupied himself with the thought of either arching back into those roughened palms or melting into the mattress. "Your hands feel so good on me, too."

"I'm glad," James smiled and bent to press a kiss to Taron's cheek, before working down his lower back to his hips. "I don't want you stiff and sore because all I did was ravish you," he kneaded at the round globes of his mate’s bottom and nipped at him.

"I don't think all of it is because of you, James," Taron whispered, his arse hitching up to meet with James's touch and jerked a little when James's teeth grazed softly over his flesh. 

"No, you did an excellent job of taking my knot," James swallowed and rub his nose in the slick at Taron's cleft. "And you were in that cell, and shot, and..." James sat back on his heels. "I just want to take care of you, make sure you're healing. I think the bandage can come off my shoulder tomorrow, and Anthony can check your leg as well."

Taron turned to look at James over his shoulder, one hand reaching out to touch the man's knee, squeezing. "And you're taking such good care of me, too, James. I barely did anything other than catering to my own pleasures." He smiled, lifting his bandaged calf up. "And I think it'll be okay, too. It doesn't hurt much anymore either."

"I'm doing my best, this is new to me as well," James caressed the slender calf, and pressed a kiss to Taron's ankle. "Roll over for me?"

Taron suddenly squirmed a little at the kiss as he pursed his lips before rolling over onto his back, mirth in his eyes, the drying oil sticking the sheets to his back.

James ran his fingers between Taron's toes, popping each one and stretching his ankles. He worked his way up the calves, avoiding the bandage, and settled between Taron's thighs to lean down and rub noses with his lover, tracing his fingers down Taron's sides.

Taron laughed at this, the motion of James's fingers on his feet, a soft giggle that grew to a squirming laugh the more James teased his toes before popping them. "James, no," he managed, wriggling to get away. "I'm ticklish there!" 

"Ah ha, finally I find your ticklish spot," James's looked down at Taron's feet, eyes sparking. He settled for kissing his lover instead though, enjoying the laughter. "I want to hear that more," he admitted softly. "You're so lovely when you laugh."

His face was hot and flushed with laughter, and Taron reciprocated the kiss fully, his legs lifting up to wrap around James. "You'll have plenty of opportunities, James," he brushed their noses together again. "And you do realize that, neurologically,  reaction to being tickled is the body having a panic response, right?" he drawled before grinning, kissing James again. 

"Yes, I know, that's why I stopped," James said, returning the kiss against soft lips. He settled against Taron's body again, Running his hands over the legs and thighs. "How did I get so lucky?" he said. "You're perfect."

Taron preened, somehow so happy that James knew a lot and was physically strong also. He sighed, body responding to James's touches, his legs parting just a little. "You're perfect as well," he told the man, eyes open and sincere, meaning every word.

"Did you ever hear the old stories, about finding your perfect match?" James asked. "That you would know when you laid eyes on them, and you couldn't breathe without them?"

Taron nodded. "I heard it from the other Omegas at the boarding schools, but never believed it... Until now..." He paused, smiling a little. "When I finally saw your eyes that first time you lifted me up the ventilation duct... They are so beautiful, James." He gazed into those same blue eyes now, awed by the affection and adoration he could find there among so many other intense emotions. 

"I heard about it, saw the movies," James whispered. "But when I kissed you, it was like nothing I've ever felt before. And being inside you, Taron, god... I could see us having a life together, years from now," he brushed the curls away from Taron's glasses. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Taron groaned, leaning into James's touch as the man brushed his hand over his fringe. "You did all the right things, James. You saved me, you saved all of us, and you're so, so good to me, James. No one... no one has ever been so good to me." He smiled, lopsided, eyes bright. 

"Everyone should treat you like the precious gem you are, as a person. And treat you even better as an Omega," James said sadly. "Everyone deserves to be treated well, and loved. And I intend to do that for you, as best I can."

"If only everyone can think that, James," Taron murmured, sad himself, but there was a hint of determination there, too. "I'm fortunate that I manage to have you to care for me, James. More fortunate than many."

"That's why what Anthony and Alice are doing is so important," James said. "We pride ourselves on being more civilized in the UK, but there are still dowries and Omegas sold for marriage. We should be ashamed."

Taron grew silent for a moment before he spoke up again, his voice small and shaky, "I must be stupid... for keep on wondering about how much they had fetched for me..." 

"The auction never happened," James said. "It was scheduled for 3 days after we got out... But the starting bid was ten million sterling."

His throat was so tight Taron didn't think he was breathing. "Less than ten million sterling then..." he whispered, shaking now, before a bitter laugh surged from his throat. "The auction house pays off for the goods first before putting them on the block with increased prices to fetch back both the money spent and interest, James." He curled up into himself, laughing still, the sound fractured and hollow. 

Less than 10 million sterling—the worth of a human being. 

"Well I can understand the draw of so much money when you're starving, and a cruel person. But I would sell my blood before I parted with you, Taron," James clutched him.

"They just wanted me gone, James... But I heard the price for that elite school is quite hefty, too. So maybe." Mostly, he was talking to himself, smiling faintly. But it was just a few moments later that he was already quickly wiping his tears away, a long learnt coping mechanism, and swallowing to find his voice again. "Thank you, James," he whispered. 

"Hey, come here," James wiped the tear tracks off Taron's cheeks. "You're allowed to feel hurt, and betrayed. It's going to take time to heal. I'm here with you, whatever you need."

"I know I'm allowed to, James," Taron said. But this was just his way of dealing with things. It had been there for the longest of time already. "And I'm glad you're here with me." He smiled.

"I am too. I can't think of what might have happened if I hadn't found you, sweetness," James nipped at Taron's earlobe.

Sold to the highest bidder for a good brain and a body to fuck, his mind supplied usefully in answer to James's words. He sighed and leaned into James, wishing for more. He just wanted to erase all of this from his memory.

"What do you need?" James cradled him close to his chest. "What can I do to make it better? Shall I plot revenge on your family?"

Taron laughed softly. "Don't be ridiculous, James. Taking revenge on them would make them feel too important." He closed his eyes, listening to James's heartbeat and calming himself down. "Just be with me... The rest can be dealt with later."

"Anything for you, Taron, truly," James snuggled against his lover's side and traced his fingers over his belly. "Tell me something about you that I don't know?"

Taron watched the trail of James's finger and mused to himself. "I like fettucine alfredo because my mum used to make it for me to comfort me when I was little," he whispered quietly. "And you? Something about you that I don't know?"

"I... I like to cook, but I never bother just for myself," James said softly. "I took cooking lessons last time I had a bullet wound and was grounded from the field."

"You have a reason to cook now," Taron said, kissing James's chest.

"Anything you like, darling," James agreed.

"You're too good to me," Taron said, a point he believed in truly. 

"Nonsense, no such thing," James smiled. "You'll have to tell me your favorite meals. We can definitely start with fettuccine alfredo."

"You'll have to tell me yours, too, so I can see if I can make them." Taron clasped a hand over James's own that had settled on his exposed stomach. 

"What do you like to cook?" James pressed a kiss to the freckle on Taron's belly. "I usually make something with pasta or rice, or steak."

"Pasta or rice, hmm?" Taron hummed. "Just my things. I tend to make random things based on my mood more than anything... although I have noticed that I usually make soup-based dishes, stew, or vegetable-related. We balance each other out." The Omega chuckled. 

"Well, if you do soups and stews, I can bake bread," James grinned. "Rolls, loaves, braids... I need to learn to bake sweets, it's on my list."

"Oh, it should be," Taron grinned back. "I love sweets. I know the basics from the classes I secretly took," he winked. 

"Is there anything you  _ don’t _ know?" James teased. "Ballroom dancing, baking, computers... I'm going to need to keep up."

"I'm talented," Taron teased. "But really, James, just the basics. The only thing I truly know is computers." He smiled and kissed James's nose. 

"Hush, you're marvelous, I insist," James bent to trace his tongue over Taron's thighs.

Taron groaned, muscles tensing at the feel of James's tongue. "James," he moaned. 

"Yes, my darling?" James sucked a bruise onto the soft flesh of Taron's inner thigh. "What would you like, sweetness. How should I make you come?"

"Take me," Taron whispered, his arms clutching onto James. "I need to feel you, James."

"Of course, how could I resist?" James spooned Taron and nipped at the skin on the back of his neck. Just the heartfelt plea had James rock hard, and he pressed his body against his lover. Taron was already wet with slick, and James massaged over his opening, scenting along the taut shoulders.

Taron could feel James's hardness pressed against him and arched back into it, back into the fingers that were teasing him and that nose which was scenting along his skin. He swallowed, entrance quivering in anticipation at the barely enough pressure his Alpha was providing. "James, please..." he tried to reach to the man, massaging along the firm muscles of his thigh. 

"I'm here, love," James slid in slowly, mouthing at Taron's neck and spine. The Omega's shoulders curved back against his chest, and James massaged his hips while he rocked into him. "You know the first thing I noticed about you was the way that you smelled? Like rain and salt and sweetness..."

The burn and friction James's cock gave made him moan, rocking back to take more of that pleasure. The position they were in added more to that building fire as well, and he bit his lip, focusing on his breathing and holding on to the man. "You smell like spice and forest, James," he whispered. "Like woods and leaves and life..." He smiled, his hand squeezing over the man's own. 

"Quite the combination then, sweetness and life, fruit and woods," James nuzzled at the crook of his neck. He slid the head of his cock back and forth across Taron's pucker.

A whinge spilt from his lips, and Taron squirmed a little. "Tease," he accused. 

"But I intend to fill you so well, surely that's not a tease," James slid in just the head of his cock. "You get to choose how fast."

Taron was restless, pushing back in yearn for more... the stretching of the tip of James's cock too aching a promise to keep himself still. "Take me, James," he all but beg. "Hard and fast... so I'll feel you for days to come."

"How about some lube so you don't have to wait days for more?" James warmed some lube between his fingers and slicked Taron's cleft. "You aren't making as much slick."

Taron didn't know whether this level of slick right in post-heat was normal for him or not, since he usually hadn't had any reason to feel the need for maybe a wank until at least two weeks after heat. But on a logical level, it was sort of understandable—his body was recuperating itself. It'd make the usual amount of slick he tended to see soon. 

"Yes," Taron concerned. "Have you considered that maybe the frustration from teasing is putting it off?" he teased, shivering at James's trailing fingers. 

"Really? When I did it earlier, you were a fountain," James slid gently into him, and let Taron settle around him. "You can choose how hard and fast you want me," James growled as he bottomed out inside him.

Taron flushed. "I've never spilt so much before in my life, James," he confessed, face burning still even as he sighed when James slid in all the way, groaning at the slap of skin on skin, the head of James's cock brushing over his prostate. 

In fact, this had been almost a painless heat, the ache in the aftermath settling almost like a comfortable buzz in his muscles, not a dull ache that made him want to sleep the day away. "Well, just keep going, love," Taron encouraged playfully, clenching around the man.

"I'm flattered. You were wonderful," James sighed and rocked into him, stopping just long enough to get Taron on his back. He lifted Taron's leg over his so he could slide deeper into his prostate and ran his nails down his thigh.

It was one of those erogenous zones for him, his inner thighs, and Taron arched, cock hard with a gathering bead of pre-cum. He tried to regulate his breathing, eyes tracing all over the man's skin before lifting up a hand to reach out and smooth along James's chest, teasing a nipple he found. 

James groaned and buried his face in Taron's skin, cock aching. "I'm not supposed to get a knot outside of heat, Taron. Fuck, the things you do to me, love," James slid into him with a pop.

Using the opportunity, Taron held onto James, his nails scraping gently at the man's back, thumbing the freckles he could see that littered and gathered like clusters of stars. His breathing was ragged now, hard length trapped between their bodies, and James's thrust sent a shock up his spine, spreading all over. 

"Gods," Taron gasped. James's knot really was swelling, and the thought alone made him so hot inside. He pulled the man down into a deep kiss. 

"Taron, my love," James  murmured against his lips, not caring if he breathed between kisses. "Darling, I need you," he wove their fingers together and squeezed around his knot.

"You have me, James," Taron whispered back, his legs clutching around James for purchase. "I'm all yours." And he was pushing back, even if without the copious amount of slick as aid from his heat, Taron found he didn't really mind. The drag of James's growing knot was leaving behind a delicious friction that gave this pleasure an edge, and his blood was singing. 

"Ah, Taron, love," James sighed, mouthing at the arched neck. "I'm going to treasure you, darling." A picture came through James's mind, unbidden: Taron in the same robes he'd worn, in front of a cradle. James expected to see Sophie, but when his vision lover turned, he was cradling a blond haired little girl, with bright blue eyes, who reached for his finger.

James came with a sob, curling around Taron. He clutched at him, afraid to let him go, as the vision dissipated as he opened his eyes.

When James did, Taron was holding tightly onto him, one arm around the wings of his shoulder blades, the other stroking up and down his hair. "Are you okay, love?" he asked quietly into James's ear. 

"Did you see her?" James asked softly. "Taron, she was so perfect."

"I know," Taron said shakily, his throat was tight again. The vision had been so powerful, it had managed to translate over his end of the bond. "She was, James... Our perfect little girl." 

"Someday, we'll be holding her," James smiled through his tears and kissed Taron thoroughly. "And she'll have us wrapped around her finger," he said softly, "just like you have me."

Taron gave James a wet laugh, cradling his Alpha's cheeks in his palms. "I have a feeling you'll be the one who'll spoil her rotten." 

"Completely and unrepentantly," James nuzzled his hand and smiled. "Her feet will never touch the ground, and she'll rule the world. What was your mum's name, Taron?"

Taron chuckled, nuzzling back into James with a sigh. "Our girl ruling the world... yes, I love that prospect." He grew quiet at the question though and took in a breath before he said, "Gillian. Her name was Gillian." 

"Gilly," James smiled. "Gillian Monique, and..." he could see Gilly a couple of years later, trying to make a dark haired, green eyed boy to smile. "Gilly and Andy, Andrew."

"I dare say they'll keep us on our toes," James scented his mate. "Are you ready for sleep, darling?"

"I won't be surprised," Taron kissed James, brushing their noses together, and nodded. "Yes..." he curled into his Alpha and sighed. "Let's sleep." 

"Goodnight, lover," James smiled and turned out the light.

"Goodnight, James," Taron said into the man's shoulder, and snuggled in. "I love you..."

"And I love you, my heart."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James and Taron meet new people, make a group for themselves, and determine what they want to do in the future.

James opened his eyes slowly, as Taron snored quietly on his shoulder. The last stars were just winking out, and the cool morning breeze stirred the curtains.

He smiled down at the sleeping figure and pulled the blankets closer around them to keep out the chill.

It wasn't until half an hour later or so that Taron stirred. He wasn't a morning person, and so was blearily burrowing farther into James. "'Morning," he hummed, thumb stroking absently up and down James's chest. His sleep this time seemed much smoother, he thought... probably because of the wonderful things he and James had talked about right before they drifted off to sleep.

"Hi, Sweetheart," James rubbed his back and kissed the top of Taron's head. "It seems like you slept good. Ready for some tea?"

"Very," Taron mumbled, eyes barely open, before yawning.

James picked up the bedside phone and ordered tea to be left in the sitting room, before snuggling back into Taron with a happy noise of contentment. "Come rest, we have lots of time before breakfast," he scented the warm, sleepy Omega.

"Don't let me doze back," Taron murmured against James's skin, smiling.

"You can do whatever you like," James smiled. "Or do you want me to distract you and keep you awake?" He rubbed warm fingers down Taron's thighs.

Taron hummed. "Keep me awake," he sighed at the feel of James's hand. "But remember that we still need a shower later." He smiled.

"Oh, so since we're already sticky," James smiled and nuzzled at the sleepy smell of his lover. He licked his palm and palmed Taron's cock, mouthing at his lips, sharing breath.

Taron groaned, leaning into James—his hand, his lips. "James..." he mumbled, a small chuckle tailing the name, still half-awake. "I have morning breath..."

"Darling, after all the places I've had my tongue?" James laughed. "I didn't pay any attention, but now that you mention it..." James pounced on him.

Taron looked almost pouting, the heat spreading from his neck up his face tingling his nerve ends, before he laughed. "You're insatiable," he accused with sparkling amusement in his eyes, a grin on his lips, as though his cock wasn't stirring at the stimulation it had been given.

"Me, insatiable? I'll take top or bottom, doesn't matter. I'll have you any way I can," James chased his lips for a hungry kiss.

Taron chuckled, nipping on James's lips and tracing his hands along the man's face, framing and memorizing every feature, committing them to to his mind.

"So lovely," James whispered. He pressed his face against Taron's fingertips. "You're perfect for me."

Taron hummed, smiling at James as he closed his eyes. He didn't know when he had developed this, this habit of feeling the shapes and planes and textures of things out, but he had been doing it with everything he had ever held dear, few as there were—his inventions, his vinyl records, even his self-built laptop... He had handled everything with bare hands. And he could now still remember almost every detail they had ever had. It was as though he could lose them at any given time...

And he had.

But in turn, he gain this... James and his love, all the devotions he had for Taron. And like with all things, he was memorizing the man. However, unlike all other things, he didn't want to lose James. Already, the thought was an unimaginable one. They'd have each other; they'd have a family, beautiful children, and a happy life.

Nothing would ever interfere with that. Taron wouldn't allow it to.

"Now, how shall I keep you awake?" James murmured, eyes still closed. He scented along Taron's jaw, and down his belly, keeping him wrapped in his arms. "Think of waking up like this on weekends, enjoying a lie in, nesting with a pot of tea."

Taron's hands slowly slipped into James's hair, feeling the short, spiky blond strands there that brought a smile to his lips as he played with them. "That sounds lovely," he murmured, low like an almost purr, as he sighed.

James nipped at Taron's fingertips, licking at the lines that padded them. "Do you like to read?" He asked. "I know you love computers."

He peeked his eyes open when James's wet tongue trailed along his digits. "I do," he said softly. "Have been catching up on that since I stopped studying."

"I was thinking, we might look at houses," James said hesitantly. "I'd love to have a library, and a bedroom for guests, a couple for pups. If you want, that is. I'm not much for housekeeping, and I certainly don't expect you to, but I have a great cleaning service."

"I'd love that, James." Taron smiled widely. "And I don't mind housekeeping, but only when I'm not too busy. Housekeeping actually calms me; you've seen how overactive my mind can be sometimes."

His mother had taught him how by letting him join in on it while she had been doing it. In a way, that had been her preparing him for what might come next, with him being an Omega in a family that more or less bought her itself, but that didn't mean he hadn't derived something good out of that either. "What about that house you have in Scotland, though?"

"It's... I don't know," James said softly. "It’s old, and big. I was away at boarding school after my parents died, haven't been there in years. It's far from London though."

"A vacation home, maybe?" Taron blinked. "And if my job is only to be involved in cyber-technology, I don't really even need to be in London?"

"Either," James said thoughtfully. "We can keep a place in London as well when we go down for weekends, and I'm sure Alec will volunteer to watch it for us. And if you are pregnant, I'd like you to be close to Anthony when you're due. Whether you want to have the pups at home or not, I'd like us to be near a hospital if something happens. I can't be too careful with you," James kissed his flat stomach.

Nodding, Taron arched up a little to observe how James's lips were pressed against his skin. "I agree." This talk about pregnancy was kicking start the somewhat fussy part of his mind, but he kept it in check well enough. "But I'm not made of glass, James," he reminded the man with a small, amused smile. "I'm not that fragile."

"I know, but I wasn't lying," James said softly. "I can't imagine my life without you, and I'm going to do everything possible to keep you safe. Whether you can have pups or not, that doesn't change how I feel about you, Taron. All I really need is you beside me."

Blinking quickly several times, the Omega carefully gathered James into his arms. "I can't imagine not having you in my life anymore either, James," he confessed in a quiet whisper, breathing in the man's calming scent. "We'll figure this out. We will."

"And it's going to be so good," James promised. "I'm going to treasure you, Taron. We're going to have beautiful memories."

"I'm going to treasure you, too, James..." Taron promised in return, meaning every word. "It won't be perfect, but it'll be ours, and it'll beautiful and good like you said." And he pressed a kiss to the man's temple.

"Very good," James agreed, brushing his eyelashes against Taron's cheek. "We could get married in Scotland, though. It would be a great reason to get Skyfall cleaned up. We can go for a long weekend once we're back in London."

"That sounds like a great plan." Taron massaged his fingertips over James's scalp. "That can be a nice side project even when I've settled into my job."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll learn to drive in no time," James rubbed against him. "I was thinking we could get a helicopter if we are going to be living in Scotland, we can both learn to fly it."

Taron laughed softly. "Sorry," he said, still grinning. "It reminds me so much of a conversation I overheard once about rich people and their _private_ helicopters," he mimicked a slight mocking tone to stress that 'private' word before resuming his wide smile. "It's a fantasy that would remain fantasy for most people."

"Well, it's a fantasy for most people," James agreed. "I have spent my whole career risking my life though, and it's paid very well, not to mention the money that is in the estate from my parents dying. You know what... if we choose to stay in London, we can use the house in Scotland for Anthony and Alice's foundation. I'm sure there will be Omegas that need a safe place to stay."

"Yes," Taron said almost without hesitation before catching himself. "Yes," he repeated a bit slower, but the bright sparks in his eyes remained. "Until they can establish a life for themselves. We'll set up security for them and other necessities, too, to accommodate them..." He stroked James's face, lips pursed. "You wonderful man..." he whispered breathlessly.

"Me? I'm just trying to do what I can to help," James sighed. "It's too late to help my parents, but if it saves one family from going through this, it's worth it. Everyone should be able to enjoy being in love, and not be afraid. I think with Anthony and Alice's connections, we should be able to get quite a bit done. I'll call Kincade this afternoon and have him bring in renovation crews. He's the groundskeeper at Skyfall; he will be able to use local labor, and that will help the town as well."

Taron nodded, taking in a breath. "That'll be wonderful." He shivered a little, leaning up to kiss James's lips. He had been fortunate. Too fortunate.

"I'm sure we'll see Anthony and Alice at breakfast, and they can tell us what we will need," James murmured into the kiss. "Now, wasn't I waking you up properly?" He laid down horizontal to Taron and kissed the tip of his cock. "Look at you, all ready for me."

Taron smiled and groaned, rolling his hips somewhat. "I find a good mind arousing," he teased, feeling desire rushing back to his groin.

"Really? Shall I recite you the periodic table then? The Fibonacci sequence? Or maybe poetry?" James bent back to work his tongue down the vein on the underside of Taron's cock, teasing him to full hardness.

Taron moaned, his legs shifting under James. "How about the Pi number?" he teased James, tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

"Three point," James swallowed down his cock and ran his teeth against the crown as he pulled off. "One four one five..."

That ripped a pitched whine straight from his throat, and Taron hands were gripping the sheets below them. "Fuck, James," he gasped, lust thrumming like fire through his veins, wet and leaking from his erection, glistening in James's saliva.

"Really? I never knew remembering that would come in so handy," James teased. He worked his way back down Taron's length, positioning the head against the back of his throat so he could swallow around him. He rubbed his nose against the musky hairs at the base of Taron's cock, reveling in his lover's aroused scent.

Taron was whining and writhing under James, and he was pinning his hands and feet to the bed so he wouldn't accidentally buck too sharply into James’ mouth. The way how his throat was gripping around the Omega's head was rendering him heady with pleasure as he shivered and panted.

James put Taron's fingers in his hair, and pulled Taron's thighs up to him, cupped in the bowl of his hands. He hummed around him with a content noise, happy for his lover to enjoy.

Taron's fingers instantly wound into James's hair, latching on. But he didn't want to pull at it too hard, not wanting to unnecessarily hurt his alpha. But that was quickly gone when he felt the vibration of James's humming around his cock, and Taron's jerked, unable to stop himself from gasping aloud and thrusting into the man's hot cavern.

James nodded around him and rutted against the bed, the salty taste and musky smell driving him over the edge. He came hard, digging his fingertips into Taron's thigh and whined around his cock.

That triggered Taron's own orgasm, the pressure and the feel of James's mouth all around him, and he came, too, with a sharp cry, pulsing and spilling down the man's throat. Taron sagged and fell back down the bed, boneless.

"So much for waking us up," James laughed as he stole a kiss. "I want a nap. You're a succubus, little minx."

Taron managed a breathless laugh. "That would imply that I'm a female demon, and that you're the sleeping man I'm having sex with." He grinned and pulled James closer, tasting himself on the Alpha's tongue and roof of his mouth, his tongue chasing the taste and how it mingled with James's own.

"It's your fault anyway," the Omega accused playfully once they broke apart, and he was snuggling back into James's hold. "So it's on you if we're late for breakfast." He pressed a kiss to James's clavicle.

"Shower then," James sighed. "Leave it to you to get into technical mythical details before I've had coffee. If we're late, they'll tease us."

Taron blushed a little. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, stretching like a cat. "Let's shower, love."

James growled at him and pressed smiling kisses on the slender hips. "We're not exactly fast at that, either," he teased.

Taron laughed softly. "You won't hear the end of it from Alec if you're late, James," he told his alpha, the soft blankets gliding against his skin as he shifted his legs.

"I'm certainly not going without you," James kissed him. "Come on now, we can nap after we go to the bazaar. I want some of those robes to bring home."

Home. For the first time, it actually meant something positive, and Taron smiled. "All right," he agreed, getting up. "Let's go."

"And maybe some of those rugs and cushions for the library," James suggested. "We can pile them in front of the fireplace on rainy days."

Taron let out a contented sigh. He was already loving the image. "Blankets, too..." Loads of blankets to curl in.

"Oooh, hand woven cashmere," James pulled him along to the shower and caught him around the waist. "We should look for curtains here as well; the fabrics are beautiful."

"I have a feeling you're planning to turn our home into a nest," Taron said, leaning in. "I approve," he hummed. "Are you sure the wound is okay though?" He gestured James's shoulder.

"It feels alright, but I'll have Anthony check it," James smiled at the concern. "I have spent enough time in the field sleeping on rocks or in trees. I like soft things, places to relax and read."

Taron was listening and he was smoothing his hands up and down James's arms, glad that the man wouldn't be risking his comfort and life in the field anymore... Yes, he was glad, and he would do everything to make sure that the man would have a smooth transition into retirement and wouldn't feel bored or restless. "Soft things..." he hummed, "I'm not sure I'm qualified." He looked down at his thin body and the sharp jutting of his hipbones, and chuckled.

"Your skin, your hair?" James nuzzled at him. "You're plenty soft." He turned on the water and got it steaming, and worked soap into Taron's hair. "Your hair is lovely. Do you ever wear it longer?"

Taron chuckled. Plenty soft. That was the first someone had described him as such, and it made his stomach flutter. "Once," he nodded. "But when it seemed like people tended to take it as more of a sexual statement than just a casual, probably not so fashionable one, I cut it." He smiled.

"Oh, I would have liked to have seen that," James said wistfully, rubbing his fingers into Taron's skull. "It seems like it would suit you," he kissed the nape of his neck.

That elicited a soft noise in the back of Taron's throat as he sighed and leaned into James. "I can try growing it out again? After all..." he traced a hand up along the man's chest, "I have a mate now." He looked up at his alpha and smiled.

"That's up to you, if you're comfortable with it," James pulled him closer. "I would love to see it," he wrapped a curl around his finger before running his hands down the curve of Taron's buttocks.

Taron hummed. "If they allow it at work," he smiled, washing James's body as well.

"You wouldn't believe the things I've seen at Six," James laughed. "Everything from nightclub wear to Seville Row. I'm sure no one will bat an eye as long as you do your job."

Taron laughed. "Nightclub wear?" he echoed in amusement, thumbs brushing over James's hipbones. "Okay, if you say so. No guarantee with the summer though. The heat may annoy me too much." He grinned.

"Wait until you see the dresses Eve wears," James rinsed them both and got towels. "They should be illegal. But that what makes her a great agent, all people notice is what she's wearing. And she'll love you."

"Eve," Taron mused. "The one you said lived in your building, too, and would feed me?" He smiled, accepting a towel from James and drying himself. "She sounds like an interesting character."

"Yes, a bit loud and enthusiastic, but nice," James smiled. "She enjoys terrorizing Alec," he handed Taron a grey robe, and put on a brown one.

Taron laughed. "Then I'd bet she enjoys terrorizing you, too." He smiled widely, eyes bright and sparkling as he put the robes on along with his canvas shoes.

"Yes, Eve enjoys making my life hell," James laughed.

"It still feels strange to wear clothes like these," the Omega said, toes wiggling a little. "Do we have to wear veils here, too?"

"You don't have to wear a veil inside the building, but bring it for the marketplace," he wound a long strip of cloth around his own head. "The sun here is much stronger than in England, this will keep me from burning."

"Good." Taron smiled and patting James's cheeks. "I'd rather you tan than roasted." He winked, lacing his fingers together with James as they headed out of the room.

"Cheeky minx," James laughed, arm around his shoulders.

 

-

 

The dining room was full, more faces that James recognized from the cells had appeared.

"We saved you seats," Alec called from a table by the window, and James pulled out a chair for Taron, before sitting himself.

Taron nodded politely to some of them whose faces he recognized, having been kept in close proximity to one another at least once before. He managed a small smile, glad that they seemed to be recovering so well.

"Thank you, love." Taron squeezed James hand before letting go so the man could take his seat. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted everyone at the table.

"Quite the lovely blushing bride-" Alec managed before James smacked him.

"Well, you make quite the smitten Alpha yourself," Taron teased Alec back before laying out his napkin carefully.

James fed Taron a bite of date. "There's a harvest festival in the town near Skyfall. When my family has lived there, the Lord of the manor and his mate host a dinner and preside over the events. If you're interested, I'd love to do that with you this year. And I'm sure we can find dress robes in the bazaar."

"Harvest festival?" Taron blinked, turning to James before laughing softly. "That sounds nice... is it just a dinner though? Or do we have other events to take care of as well?"

"We just host a dinner," James smiled. "But they'll expect us to have the first dance, and light the bonfire. We don't have to organize it, just participate. The tradition goes back to the time when the people that lived in the village traditionally worked at the manor. My father and mother hosted it the year he brought her back to Skyfall."

"That's nice," Taron said. Skyfall... Even the name of the place sounded nice. It sounded so... melancholic, for some reason. "We'll have to complete the renovation first then."

"Yes, I'll call Kincade today," James smiled and kissed Taron's hand. "Do you want to invite Roger and Naomi to go with us today?"

"If they can make it, then absolutely," he smiled, watching the way James was kissing his hand with such gentleness that it made his heart swell.

"I understand we're going to be staying with them," a petite, heavily pregnant, dark skinned Omega spoke up. "I'm Layla, and this is Bruce," she introduced the Beta sitting to her left. "Thank you, for making sure we got out." She shivered, and Bruce put an arm around her shoulders.

That startled Taron a little, but he looked up and smiled at the couple. It was sad to see that Layla had been so pregnant and yet gotten dragged into this travesty. "It's the least we can do. I'm Taron, and this is James."

"Yes, thank you," Bruce chimed in. "Layla's family was trying to kidnap her for an abortion so they could sell her off," he squeezed her. "Honestly, an ordinary life sounds really good right now."

An abortion? With how heavily with child she already was? That was both absurd and dangerous. "I'm glad that you both are okay now..." He said quietly. "And yes, I can't agree more." Taron squeezed James's hand. He couldn't express just how happy and relieved that James decided to retire after all.

"Well, they wanted revenge, not to keep us safe," Bruce frowned. "Not sure what we're going to do once the baby comes, but I suppose we'll figure it out. I used to work in computers."

"You did?" Taron blinked and smiled. "Which field?"

"I was working with systems security and coding, but I can do just about anything," Bruce said. "I'm hoping we can at least use a computer soon, I had some programs in place that were tracking the people after Layla by facial recognition."

Taron smiled. "Me, too," he whispered. Then, pursing his lips, he turned to James. "Is there any way MI6 can arrange him... a job?" He whispered.

"That may work," James nodded. "We'll have to see what Q-branch needs. I think it's time for some major overhauls."

Taron nodded. "I think it really needs Bruce's help as well, considering the state of the firewalls. Can you... maybe talk to M about it?" Even if the woman had essentially ordered him and James to bond so she could save her assets.

"She does owe us a large favor, even if we are the ones who benefitted from her idea," James smiled and poured tea for Taron. "I'll call her after I call Kincade."

"Thank you, James," Taron sighed before chuckling, watching as James poured him tea. "And please, you're spoiling me."

"Just imagine when you look like Layla, I'll carry you!" James threatened playfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hover," he said softly. "I just want to take care of you."

 _When you look like Layla._ Taron really couldn't imagine being so pregnant, but he smiled nonetheless, thumb brushing over James's knuckles. "I know, James... I'm just... not used to it."

"I know, I'm sorry," he blushed. "Even if the idea is very appealing to my alpha, I'll try not to over do it."

"Well," Taron began, whispering quietly into James's ear. "My omega is pleased, but I need to be dependent, too. So thank you, love." He smiled, popping orange between James's lips.

James nipped at the orange and pressed a kiss to Taron's fingers. "Bruce, we're thinking about having rescue housing where Omegas can go with their unapproved mates. Maybe you can come and help us?"

"My, that's an excellent idea," Bruce replied, beaming, as he turned to Layla. "What do you think, honey?"

"I think it sounds great," Layla agreed. They didn't have anywhere else to go themselves, and that was a good idea where they could help out others who were in the same situation as them also. "But where would this rescue house be, though, James?" she asked, one hand on her stomach.

"Well, my family has property in Scotland, and I'm going to renovate it," James smiled. "My mother and father were killed by Black Lotus, rather the same situation as you and Bruce I think. My father was a Beta, and my mother was an Omega."

Taron squeezed James's hand as Bruce and Layla nodded solemnly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, James," Layla said, and her agreed, a hand on her shoulder to draw her closer to him. She still needed to catch up on the nutrition intake for both her and the baby.

"I want to stop them," James said softly. "Forty years later, and they're doing the same thing. There has to be a way."

"We'll find it," Anthony said.

"Yes," Alice agreed. "There's enough brains around this table to bring them down."

Taron smiled, silently sipping his tea. He agreed that Black Lotus needed to be stopped just as much as he agreed that there was enough brain power for them to bring those people down. But the problem was this: There was no doubt enough brain power was around the world to bring Black Lotus down also—the question was whether there were enough people wanted it terminated or not.

But that was all right.

They'd still crush Black Lotus no matter what.

"I think—" Alec cleared his throat. "I mean I'm not directly involved, so feel free to tell me to fuck off. But there are enough decent people out there, all we need to do is go public. My parents were a traditional couple, yes, they introduced me to their friends' Omega daughters. But they raised me better than kidnapping and forced abortions."

It was Anthony who spoke up. "Would it work?" he asked. "Black Lotus has been public enough that I'm rather sure most Omegas these days have heard about it. And all of what Alice and I do... it's thwarted into nearly nothing. It's either they turn a blind eye to it, or are too scared, or just frankly don't care. It's the fear that we should focus on, but what can we do to ease this? We can't guarantee safety for all."

"No, but human trafficking is illegal, and I think we can use that to our benefit. Would there be a list on that computer, of buyers?" James asked.

"Brilliant, just make the list public," Alec suggested. "Skip legal channels and go right to the papers. You aren't employed by Six yet, Taron."

"I did give you the laptop," Taron said, looking at Alec. "What happened to it?"

"It's in my room in the safe, maybe Bruce can take a look with you after we go to the market," Alec smiled.

"Yes, we'd like to meet Naomi and Roger, take a look at their rings," Bruce grinned.

"You haven't tried to decrypt it further?" Taron blinked, nodding slowly. "But yes, their rings are beautiful. You really should check them out."

"Well, I'm no good with computers, not like all of you," Alec grinned. "I told Bruce about it, but we wanted to wait to get your permission for him to try it out."

"Oh... I thought there were people here who could help with that," Taron smiled sheepishly. "And no! I'm not anyone for you to be obtaining permission from."

"There is a basic tech department here they could replace a cell phone or ID," Alec said. "But Q-Branch in London is the one that equips agents and decrypts computers. You knew what you were doing with it, and I didn't want to mess up what you'd started. Besides, being with James, well, you're to be respected," he flashed Taron a smile. "Mind that you keep him in line though."

Taron nodded. It was a shame. Only one central team of efficient techs didn't really sound... well, efficient. He smiled at what Alec said, including the quick explanation afterward, and turned to James. "Am I?" he teased. "But yes, I'll look into it later once we're back from our trip to the bazaar, if that's okay with everyone?"

"You're doing a sight better job than I do," James kissed his cheek. "After the bazaar should be fine, midday sun is to be avoided if we can.”

It was good then. The only thing that Taron feared was that some would possibly not be happy about him letting his leisure come first rather than releasing the names of buyers involved in human trafficking.

"It's alright, love," James offered him a hand up. "You aren't on duty; just relax and enjoy."

Taron blinked. "Did you just read my tell or something?" he chuckled.

"You had this panicked look, like someone was about to scream at you and you needed to fix it," James murmured in his ear. "No one is going to treat you like that around me, Taron. I promise."

For a moment there, Taron's eyelashes fluttered, and his throat was a little tight. James caught him. He smiled a little and nodded. "I'll make sure that nobody's going to treat me like that even when I'm not around you," he whispered back. He just needed to fix his mindset...

"Good, that's what I like to hear," James kissed his cheek. "Make everyone treat you like the precious gem you are." He finished his food and peeled another orange, and split half off for Taron. "Everyone almost ready to go?"

Taron wasn't sure if he were a precious gem, but he would make sure that people treated him like the human being that he was.

The group at the table nodded at James's question.

"Come on, love," James stood. "Let's get a cab and not tire out Layla," he added.

Taron nodded, and stood, finishing his orange and standing up before putting on his veil, securing it carefully. Once that was done, he reached for James's hand and laced their fingers together.

The whole group of them headed out and called themselves a cab.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James and Taron finally do some shopping, more detailed planning, just as something unexpected comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have taken liberty on some of the descriptions of Bahrain and the bazaar in this chapter and the couple of chapters before.
> 
> —azure7539

James tucked Taron securely against his side, and the cab ride was short and uneventful.

Naomi and Roger waved hello and met them at the door.

Taron waved back, smiling at the pair. "We brought more customers?" he said in a somewhat teasing tone after greeting them.

"Layla and Bruce are the people who are going to stay with you," James smiled. "And besides, we were bragging about your rings."

"They need to be more well-known with how beautiful they are," Taron smiled. "How's Sophie?" he asked tentatively, still remembering the scent of the baby—warm milk, powder, and sleepy pup as James had put it, quite spot on, too.

"Sleeping in her bassinet," Roger lifted the basket and Sophie snuffled, sucking on her fist. "Come back and hold her, I'll make tea while they look at rings."

"Charge it to our account, any of the couples that come in," James smiled as he watched Taron reach for Sophie.

Taron carefully picked up the still sleepy baby as Roger had shown him before and smiled when she settled so comfortably against him, bright eyes still closed as she made small groggy noises in the back of her throat.

"Hey, there," he whispered, stroking her back. She was so warm, it made his heart flutter as he edged closer back to James.

James wrapped an arm around Taron and guided him to a chair as Roger went to make tea. "Can I admit how in love I am with you, seeing you like this?" James whispered, settling behind Taron on the sofa and pulling him into his arms.

Taron smiled with a sigh, leaning back into James. "I can tell that you're smitten?" he teased quietly. "I still remember that vision you gave me, love."

"I am smitten," James smiled. "Completely and totally. I never knew I wanted a family until you."

"That's good," he turned to nuzzle into James. "I'm glad you want to settle down with me..."

"Settle down, raise a family, have a life, anything I can have," James murmured as he petted Sophie's cheek with his finger.

"Tea is ready," Roger said quietly as he set down a tray and took a seat. "It's a good look for you, Taron," he smiled.

The baby's lips puckered up a little at the touch, and Taron smiled. "Oh, thank you, Roger," he said. "Sorry for troubling you like this." He smiled sheepishly.

"Nonsense, it was a boring cover before you lot happened," Roger smiled and poured the tea. "I'm hoping I can convince Naomi to move back to England when her contract renews. This heat was a bit much for carrying, and I burn like a lobster."

"That sounds wonderful, actually. At least we can visit each other more often." The heat truly was harsh here.

“It's beautiful!" Layla smiled, as they swept in through the shop curtains, a lapis and gold ring on her hand.

"Really, you shouldn't have told her you'd pay," Bruce blushed. "She went straight for the antiques."

"Nonsense, as long as she's pleased," Naomi laughed. "It's not like I'll charge him more than cost anyway."

They smiled at the approaching couple, glad that they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alec and Alice were looking over the selection as well, along with Anthony, talking about which ring they would buy for one another.

It was an overall wonderful sight... calming, after everything.

"I never thought I'd see that sight," James carded his fingers through Taron's hair. "Alec has never even had a relationship that I know about. Can I hold Sophie?"

Taron looked over to Roger for permission, and when he received a nod, he smiled in thank you before carefully handing the baby over to James. Not that he didn’t think James would be careful, it was just that Sophie wasn’t his little girl to pass around to another.

"Hi, precious girl," James rubbed his finger along her nose. "Who is a little princess?"

"Your mate is going to be a wonderful father," Roger smiled at Taron.

Taron smiled in agreement with Roger—James would make a wonderful father.

"Layla was telling us you're thinking about turning your family home into safe housing, James?" Naomi asked as she settled next to Roger. "My contract is up, and I know Roger wants to go back to London."

"We could use your help," Alec said. "I don't think Six will want to take on Black Lotus. It's going to be up to us."

"But would that be all right?" Taron asked, eyes trailing to Sophie. If words got out that Naomi and Roger were helping their group bring down Black Lotus, it would endanger them also.

"I don't exactly fly under the radar here, being an American woman in Bahrain, Taron," Naomi pointed out. "Mostly, I work as an embassy liaison since Roger and I bonded. I have more than me to think about now; we tried too hard for Sophie."

It was going to be dangerous either way, but, in the end, that was exactly the same thought Taron had had when it came to his own family and children. And so wordlessly, he nodded.

"We have quite a few things on our to-do list then. Publishing that list, then preparing the safe house for couples who need time to settle back into their lives." Taron turned to James. "How long do you think the renovation would take?"

"A month or two, mostly it just needs cleaning," James said. "We can put cots in the living room of my flat now if need be. We aren't going to leave anyone without a place to go. There's a bed and breakfast in the village if we're short of room."

Taron nodded. This was going to be one of those major operations, and they needed to keep an extremely efficient and clear tab on this should they want to make it work. From housing to who was where, then security and provision as well. Money wasn't supposed to be a problem, but things done without a budget could and would derail.

He needed a laptop, or a notebook at least.

"We'll ask for anyone in our rescued group first who may need our help before expanding from there," he murmured, more to himself than anything. He needed to know exactly how much James had, and he needed to know how much of their resources were available and how many people they could readily accommodate without having to branch out first. Discretion was the key. They were going public, but anyone who wasn't directly involved shouldn't be become a target either.

"Alright, I think better with notes," Bruce said. "Anyone have paper and a pen? I’m already feeling like I’ll forget things."

Roger passed out pens and papers to them, which Taron gladly took. He was already quickly scribbling down his own personal, not strictly legal funds, what they had, and what they needed.

"How many couples do we have, and how many are expecting?" Naomi frowned. "Even if we can get flights, is it safe to fly so late in a pregnancy as Layla is?"

"We'll update the list on that," Taron replied, his voice turning clinical. "I'm thinking about it, too, and we can ask them if there is any other means of travel or not. Right?" He turned to James, fixing his glasses.

"Yes, and we need to find out if some of the unbonded ones were taken away from partners they were committed to," James frowned. "We can always use a ship for travel, that's not a problem. We just need to be sure that there are no high risk pregnancies before we take on a trip that long. Anthony is a wonderful doctor, but a cesarean on a ship without an OR isn't ideal."

"That's the main concern." Taron nodded with a frown. "But flying would be our best choice right now, because a prolonged trip is only going to increase the risks..."

"True," James agreed. "I know it's hard for an Omega to move mid pregnancy, but I would imagine that anywhere is an improvement over Black Lotus. This is certainly different circumstances than an average pregnancy where an expecting Omega has already nested."

Taron nodded. "Our best chance now is to get them settled as quickly as possible without the hassle and stress of long travel. After that, security provision would be our next issue to cover."

"We can definitely pull in extra security from Six," James said thoughtfully. "They were anticipating spending a minimum of 15 million pounds sterling for me to win your bidding. So some manpower is the least that they can do. And I can at least double that with what I have in personal savings. Skyfall has its own trust fund, with the insurance money from my parents' deaths. We should be looking at the better part of 45 million."

"46.5 million pounds," Taron murmured, noting it down. "How many rooms does Skyfall have? And the surrounding areas that we can utilize, too?"

"Skyfall has fourteen bedrooms, and they are large," James said. "The caretaker's cottage where Kincade and his wife live has four bedrooms, and the village inns and bed-and-breakfasts together should fit another thirty couples."

"We might be better off making offers on the inns and bed-and-breakfasts," Alec suggested. "I have money put aside as well, and we can use those as a future source of income for the foundation."

Taron noted that down as well. "We can try to set up suitable jobs for everyone as well so they would be able to earn themselves some temporary income until they can properly settle down and find something permanent and more suitable for support."

"The population in Glen Etive has been declining over the last fifty years. The younger people want to live in the city, and it’s a little too remote to be a tourist destination," James said. "The doctor left a few years back, I wonder if his practice is still vacant? That might be perfect for you, Anthony. It doesn't have the most modern of conveniences, but the town could use some new life breathed into it, and families just starting out might be exactly what it needs. From what I remember growing up, there were market days when the local farmers brought in produce, and the spring and autumn fairs were a good time to buy livestock."

"That sounds great actually. I'd rather be near where everything is going on rather than out of the loop." Anthony agreed, smiling.

"We can move your equipment from the clinic up," Alice said. "And I can help with the security, too, applying to the local police force and everything. We can still work on our campaigns."

"Not everyone is suitable with farm work, though. So we need to set up a correct profiles on people who want to come with us to see what job positions would be most fitting for them."

"There's plenty of entry level work at Six," James said. "Anyone with a typing certificate to janitor experience could get on, if they prefer to live in the city. But at first, I think we might be better off keeping the newly bonded couples out of the public eye and let them have some alone time. We're going to need someone who has experience as a therapist, you all have been through hell and back."

"Aldon, one of the other Omegas, was a social worker," Layla said. "We shared a cell for a while, he was a lot of help keeping me calm."

"Beatrice used to be in resources management," Taron spoke up. He had been held opposite of her cell before he tried to hack into MI6. "She could possibly help us manage things like this, if she's interested."

He was jotting down Medical and Jobs into his paper, going through things in his head.

"I wonder if we could use some of the people for labor at Skyfall as well?" James asked. "I know it's not glamorous, but moving furniture and cleaning isn't too complicated. But the carrying Omegas need to rest, that I'll insist on. You and the others have been through enough stress, Layla, you deserve it," he smiled at her protest. "You have healthy babies to carry, and that's a job in itself."

"He's right," Naomi smiled. "I've only just let Roger start making meals again, it's hard enough he's up at all hours nursing."

As if on cue, Sophie began to fuss in James's arms, and they had to reluctantly let her go back to Roger and Naomi. Everyone was smiling fondly at the baby.

"I think we've bothered you enough for the day," Taron said, smiling. "We've got a decent layout of what needs to be done already... and the sun is starting to climb."

"Yes, and we have shopping to do. Can you tell us where to go for robes and blankets?" James asked Naomi. He jotted down her instructions, and they left Layla and Bruce with them to get acquainted.

"I think we'll stay here and look at jewelry," Alec said as he and Alice hung back.

Anthony was hopping after James and Taron. "Well, no use looking at jewelries for me," he chuckled. "Blankets and robes seem more appealing, in fact." He winked teasingly at his sister before moving away.

"Can always look," James grinned. "Weren't you off to spend the week with someone while we were tumbling in bed?"

Anthony shrugged. "I talked to some, but they were mostly casual conversations."

"We'll find you someone," Alec said with a grin. "There's enough pheromones to get anyone laid."

Anthony laughed. "That I'm sure about. Though it's not like I’ll mind if I don't find someone either."

"Go, shoo," Alec waved him out of the shop. "Leave me out of your practicality while I find your sister something gorgeous and shiny."

"Come on, the blanket shop is just down the block," James laughed and kissed Taron's cheek.

"Don't get lured by those gorgeous and shiny things, Alice!" Anthony teased before dashing after James and Taron, watching as the Omega glowed under the affection his alpha was lavishing him.

 

-

 

James let Taron choose what blankets he liked. They were all soft and beautiful, and James soon had his arms full.

If Taron could drown in these blankets, he would. He was selecting the smooth, soft blankets of varying thickness and colors—but they were mostly rather bright ones only. "They're so nice," he whispered, perhaps more to himself than anything.

James headed for a stack that would work for lap quilts, or baby blankets, whichever suited their needs. He chose several in green, purple, and red, dark jewel colors that would go well with the dark woods and light linens in his flat.

Taron wandered over, his hand running over the materials as he turned to look at James, eyes wide and bright, and smiled—soft and tender.

"For a nursery, I thought," James smiled, wrapping an arm around Taron. "What colors do you think Layla may like?"

Taron leaned into James, humming. "I think we should go with something neutral. Like this butter color... What do you think? I'm rather clueless myself." He chuckled.

"That's lovely, and maybe a mint green," James suggested. "I picked colors that will match the flat. I can't imagine the baby being due and not even knowing where they'll be living. Although the option was so much worse before," he held on to Taron a little too tight and buried his face in the soft curls.

Taron shivered and held tightly onto his alpha, too, and nodded. "We have each other now, James," he said quietly, nuzzling James's cheek.

"I know," James scented him softly. "I'm not letting you go," he led Taron to the counter. They paid and arranged for their purchases to be sent back to Station B.

"Robe shop next?" Anthony asked, shopping bag over his arm.

"Yes, and don't forget rugs and pillows," James kissed Taron's fingers.

Taron chuckled softly. "So many soft things to indulge in," he sighed. "Are you having a good time, Anthony?"

Anthony nodded with a grin. "I am." He winked. "Not to worry. Just keep being lovey dovey. I like watching; that's why Alice sometimes teases that I have the potential to be a creepy stalker, which, I happily don't seem to be turning out as such."

At this, Taron laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe Anthony can help us choose," James smiled. "I've never tried to choose nesting materials before."

"I've never made a nest before myself," Taron nodded, quirking a somewhat self-deprecating smile. "I don't even know how to make one?" He looked up at James. "But we'll make one together."

Anthony smiled. "Of course I can help. I'm here to assist after all."

"You might ask Alec," James suggested. "He's always going on about the benefits of nesting and such, both his parents were Omegas."

"Really?" Taron whispered. "Would that be... awkward?"

"I don't think so, unless you're uncomfortable with it?" James smiled. "Alec and I have been friends so long it's like we're related."

Taron shook his head. "I just don't want to bother him." He drew in a breath. "But if you say so, then I'll ask him when I see him later."

"He'll love it, trust me," James smiled. "I tune him out, but he can go on and on. He might even give you a demonstration.”

Taron laughed. "That sounds great, actually." It was always better to have a demonstration than just plain theories.

They turned the corner and walked into the robes shop Naomi had told them about. It was much more spacious inside than it seemed on the outside, and there were some exquisite cuts, too.

"Taron, look at the brown one with orange and green embroidery," James pointed out. "We might try those for the festival."

Taron nodded, his eyes flickering all over until they stopped at a blue robe with navy blue patterns tracing along the length of it. "That will bring out your eyes, I think..."

"Oh, that is lovely," James fingered the silk. "I wouldn't mind wearing these at home at all," he picked one that was emerald to match Taron's eyes, with silver paisley embroidered. "They wrap around, too, so you won't need a different size if you're carrying," he breathed against Taron's cheek.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Taron shivered, leaning in to prop his chin on James's shoulder. "Can't imagine when my belly is big enough to fill and stretch this," he whispered to James, pressing a kiss to his the shell of his ear.

"God, Taron," James shivered. "We still have rugs and pillows to buy, but now all I want is you back in bed in my arms."

"I thought you two would be out of energy and need by now. It's not usually this strong, after the heat," Anthony said quietly beside them. "It makes me wonder if you two are a perfect match. I've only met one pair before, during my clinic work."

Taron blushed a little at that, with Anthony overhearing them talk about rather sexual subject matter. But he smiled anyway, appreciating what the doctor was saying. "Thank you... I'd like to think that we are." He wound an arm around James's waist.

"Your RNA will change to match each other if you are, we can run tests when we're back in London," Anthony smiled. "Or you can take my expert opinion that I believe you are, and leave it at that. No reason to disprove it. I like the new cologne by the way, Taron. You smell sweet."

"Thank you," Taron smiled, reaching up to fix his glasses. "And well, let's just take your expert opinion. Science is only great to certain extents."

It was then that they spotted Alec and Alice just entering the store themselves.

"I just got a call," Alec said, tone easy still but Taron could hear the slight traces of tension there. "Apparently I'm flying back to London tomorrow."

"What's going on?" James immediately had a hand on his shoulder holster.

"Just a job," Alec replied, mindful of the shopkeepers. "I only need to go back for some equipment, though. Probably won't take that long. You should stay here to continue enjoying the rest of the week."

"We should..." James hesitated. "There are logistics about who is coming back and when. That said, I'd rather be back in London as soon as possible."

"I agree," Anthony nodded. "No one is high-risked enough to not be able to fly. We can probably charter a plane, rather than get so many tickets last minute. Strength in numbers, I'd rather not split us up and make us vulnerable."

Taron nodded. "We should encourage everyone to go back at the same time... but perhaps until things are somewhat set up and solidified already?"

"I just worry about leaving anyone here," James said. "Alright, let's finish shopping, so we can go make phone calls. We're going to have to move faster than we were anticipating."

Taron sighed and nodded. "Let's just hope things work out smoothly."

"Alec, I was telling Taron about your nest making expertise, you can help us pick out rugs and and cushions," James smiled. "I'm afraid I'm rubbish at all that."

"Oh, really?" Alec grinned, seeming enthusiastic, which relieved Taron. "Gladly at your service, Taron, and do take his word on that. He's really rubbish at it."

Taron laughed softly as Alice nodded. "I'll help, too. We've seen our fathers nest before. It's adorable and fun to partake in,” Alice said with a grin.

"Alice!" Anthony scolded with an amused smile. "But it is true. We can assist you in this."

"See, I told you," James smiled. "Pillows and cushions next." He led them a couple of buildings further along to a store that had duvets, pillows, and cushions. "I'm glad you have experts, or else I'd feel inadequate. I did promise him soft things and nesting with tea during downtime in London," James kissed Taron's cheek.

"Thank you, everyone," Taron said, turning to give James a quick kiss, too, lips brushing over one another.

After that, they went over the cushions and pillows and all other assortments that the store had, choosing different sizes, but soft and comfortable ones, perfect for cuddling.

"This, too." Alice said, handing over a long, crescent-shaped pillow over to Taron. "That hunk of muscles can't beat this sometimes." She teased with a chuckle, and Alec was snorting a laugh.

Taron took it and accessed the item before nodding sagely. "I agree," he joined in the tease himself.

"I'm confused, what's that one for?" James asked. "I'm afraid to ask."

"It's just for Taron to hug, as its shape provides him with a place to rest his head on and somewhere to clutch his legs around as well. It's actually really comfortable," Alice explained.

"Especially if you're carrying," Anthony added. "You can rest your stomach onto the middle part of the pillow, too."

"I give up, we're doomed," James laughed and kissed Taron. "Everyone thinks we have a pup coming. Alright, rugs next!" James paid and had more purchases sent to the hotel.

"Waiting for the baby shower invitations!" Alec chimed in, and Taron fidget with his glasses to hide the rising blush.

They went through the rug section without much trouble and accompanied with the same level enthusiasm, before stepping out with a heavy sigh.

"The heat is really starting to get to me," Anthony murmured, tugging a little at his collar for some much needed air. The air conditioner wasn't working properly in that last store.

"You don't say," Taron laughed softly.

"We should get back," James agreed. "Are Layla and Bruce meeting us there, or do we need to go back and collect them?"

"Bruce said he and Layla decided to stay back at Naomi and Roger’s place to acclimate themselves, since they were supposed to be there anyway," Alice said. "So we should just catch a cab and go back by ourselves."

They nodded and went to do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James makes a couple of calls; the prospect of pregnancy looms; Taron is still nervous; Skyfall gets a bit of renovation; more plans to come; and finally, some sexy downtime.

"We're going to need a cargo container by the time we visit all the shops," James laughed as they got out of the cab at the Station B living quarters. "Do we need cold showers before lunch?"

"Let's," Taron agreed. "I'm too sticky for food right now."

"Maybe salad and fruit after a cold shower," Anthony nodded, fanning himself. 

James carried the bag of robes to their rooms, and he stopped to kiss Taron after they'd locked the door. "I missed kissing you, love," he whispered as he unfastened the veil.

Taron smiled and kissed James immediately once the veil fell from his face. "Better?" he asked, their noses touching. 

"Much," James murmured against his lips. "I think we have all the makings of a proper nest when we get back to London."

"We have all the makings of turning wherever we live next  _ into _ a nest." Taron chuckled, reaching up to help James shed his clothes. 

"That sounds wonderful," James grinned. "Pups crawling over cushions and blankets and us lying there with them."

"That's a vision worth dying for," Taron smiled, kissing James's now bare chest. 

"No, it's a vision worth living for," James sighed happily. He touched Taron's cheek softly and cupped his chin in his hands. "I rather think a corner of the bedroom with a mattress on the floor for nesting might be good. I'm not sure how they're traditionally made, but..." James ran  his fingers softly down Taron's arms, undressing him.

Taron shivered softly and nodded.  _ Worth living for...  _ Yes... that was what he wanted, too. "Mattress sounds good. Then we can cover the whole thing up in blankets and pillows and soft duvets and just nestle into it." He smiled. "It'll be a soft heaven." 

"It'll help with the aches when you're almost due as well," James caressed the soft skin and swung Taron into his arms to carry him to the shower.

Taron tensed a little and wrapped his arms around James, not yet used to being carried like that. "By then, I'll be waddling around big as a house," he said, his tone playful. "You'll still find me sexy?"

"Carrying our pups? You'll never be as beautiful as then," James brushed noses with him.

"You're making me blush," Taron said, half-truthful, half-playful. He leaned up to kiss the man on the corner of his jaw. 

James nuzzled at his mate. "My precious Omega," he sighed, putting Taron's feet gently down on the ground, hands spanning the slender waist. "It's all true, I swear."

Taron hummed. "I shall take your word on it then, my dearest Alpha." He kissed James's chest again, turning on the shower, the cooling temperature of the water easing the heat and sweat of the morning from their skin. 

James kissed him softly, the water cascading around them like a cool spring rain. "We should go back to London with Alec, get settled in at the flat."

"And maybe get things sorted out first as much as possible before chartering the rest of the group over there, too?" Taron asked, sucking on James's lips. 

"Yes, and find a home," James agreed between kisses, soapy hands running over Taron's shoulders. "Or at least see Skyfall and see if you like it there."

"Okay," Taron nodded. "We should tell him then..."

"Yes, and I need to call M as well," James smiled and turned off the water, wrapping Taron in a soft towel. He handed him back his glasses from the bathroom counter and dried the hair dripping over his forehead. "Let's get dressed and order food, and I'll call."

Taron supposed that James was calling in about his plans for retirement and Bruce, and nodded, slipping his glasses on as he helped James towel down, too. It was good to be back in a cool room, even the air was easier to breathe. 

James pulled on his clothes and dialed his phone. 

"M, it’s Bond. Yes, everything is alright, no emergency. One of the Betas we met here is going to be helping decrypt the computer from Black Lotus, and I think he'd be an enormous asset to Q-Branch, as does Taron. Taron, yes. Q. Excellent, I'll let him know to speak with you at lunch. Also, I want to give you my resignation. Yes, I know it's sudden, but I feel this is a good deal different than the situation with Vesper," he squeezed Taron's hand. "I was raised by some incredible Alphas, and I would like to treat my Omega with the respect and devotion he deserves. Yes, that's all," he hung up and kissed Taron's cheek.

Taron smiled, holding James's hand tightly. His heart fluttered at the fact that James had literally just retired from his job for him... for them. And he nuzzled into James, his face buried into the man's neck. "She must've been surprised," he said with a small smile. "I love you."

"Well, she brought this on herself,"  James hugged him. "I love you, Taron. I told you, we're going to have a home, and a family," he kissed his forehead and reached for the bedside phone, and ordered them lunch.

"Kincade, it's Bond," James dialed another number once that was done, and sat on the sofa with Taron. "I know, well working for SIS doesn't let me schedule regular Saturday phone calls. I need a favor, but I rather think you're going to like this one. I had a run in with Black Lotus—... No, I'm alright. But I'm bringing an Omega home, and how soon can we have the place liveable?" He pulled Taron closer. "Well, we busted an auction, I have about... Eighty? Maybe. I think we need to buy the inns and bed-and-breakfasts. There are a few pregnant ones, and some mixed gender couples. Well, you aren't getting grandchildren this week, this will have to keep you busy."

Listening, Taron got their food in and closed the door tightly behind him, laying the tea out first. "You can tell them that you work for the SIS?" he smiled, pouring the both of them tea. Well, he supposed that was better than them not knowing anything and keeping on wondering where James was. "Did he tell you how long it would take?" 

"Kincade taught me to shoot; SIS has him to thank for my marksmanship skills," James smiled. "I have him to thank for raising me to be a man, for raising me to be a good man. He said he'll clean the help quarters off the kitchen first, so we could go tonight if we want. There are fourteen bedrooms, more room than we need for whelping a litter. Then he's going to talk to the village about the estate buying the inns and bed-and-breakfasts. The refugees can stay there while they help us clean up the place."

Taron nodded. That alone was going to cost a hefty sum of money already. "It's best if we leave as soon as possible to continue arranging things." He leaned in to pressed a kiss to James's lips. "I hope they'll like me as you said." 

"I'm sure they'll adore you," James smiled at his mate. "There's a chapel, for a wedding ceremony, if you'd like."

"That sounds nice," he replied, leaning into James. "Let's, once everything is settled." 

"Yes," James kissed him softly. "I'm looking forward to marrying you."

"I'm looking forward to having a wonderful life with you." Taron fed James a bit of fish. 

"Me too," James licked his fingers and fed Taron a spoon of rice. "I think life in the country with pups might be exactly what we need. I was thinking, Roger and Naomi might be a really good addition to the foundation. And then the Omegas who are carrying get the benefit of Roger's experience and advice as well."

"I agree," Taron nodded. Not that he didn't like the feeling of a rush of adrenaline, but unnecessary stress and family and pups didn't make the best of combination. "Layla, too... I hope we'll be able to cater to most of their needs."

"Skyfall has a huge amount of land, and the surrounding countryside is fairly empty. There's plenty of room, wherever people decide to settle. And I think Layla is going to be a wonderful mother, as are you, my darling," James said. "And we're going to make sure all of them have what they need."

Taron could only hum in response to that. It would be everything they needed and more; they'd make sure of that. "M wanted to speak to me?" he asked quietly. 

"No, she wants to speak with Bruce," James smiled. "Bit of a phone interview, I think, about his work experience."

"Ah," Taron nodded. "I think it'll go well. Then maybe he and I can work in the same place." He smiled a little. A familiar face, he supposed, would ease his mind.

"Yes, I think you'll do great together, and it gives him a way to provide for his family as well," James said. "Do you want to call their room and let him know? I'll write down M's number for you."

"Let me call him," Taron agreed, plucking the phone from James's grip as he dialed the number. Quickly, he told Bruce to call M back according to the number James was giving him, since they were about to go and have lunch themselves before hanging up. "Mission accomplished." He smiled.

"Alright, all our projects are accomplished, we just need to pack our things," James smiled. "I'm excited to go back to London with you."

"I'm excited to go anywhere with you, even if the prospect of aeroplanes is a little daunting." Taron smiled, continuing with his rice. 

"Well, I'll be with you, to distract you," James smiled. "Besides, a flight and then we'll have all the time in the world to spend together. We can drive up to Scotland this weekend."

"All the time in the world," Taron echoed with a smile, sighing into James's hold. "Sounds good."

"We should go down for dinner so I can meet more of the couples," James said. "Maybe Anthony will play again, and I heard Alec invite Roger and Naomi."

Taron nodded. "We'll draw up a more detailed list then we can leave." He reached for the glass of lemonade and sipped at it. "I'll take the time on the plane to continue decrypting Kang's laptop. It'll give me something to focus on." 

"I'll have Alec bring the laptop, and we can book tickets on his flight as well," James said. "I want you to have as much protection as possible. I'm expecting a backlash from Black Lotus, and we can't be too careful."

"I don't think they'll know about me just yet," Taron said. "I managed to go through Kang's outbox. She hadn't sent anything to anyone just yet... But you'll have to be careful, too. You were a major contributor in what happened to the island."

"I have been in danger before, and I'm trained to deal with it," James smiled. "You, my precious Omega, are going to be kept safe, especially if you're carrying."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, James," Taron whispered, holding onto James. "And we should set up an appointment with Anthony later for sure. Everyone thinks I'm expecting or something." He chuckled quietly, his hands on James tightening.

"You do smell sweeter," James kissed him. "I'll be as careful as I possibly can. I'm retired, remember?"

"Does sweeter means I'm... pregnant?" he asked quietly. He didn't know much beyond the rubbish they made the whole lot of them study, avoiding the subject like the plague as he had done, not wanting to think too much on it as it would only make the prospect of a mate loom too much closer for comfort. But now that he actually had a mate of his own... and someone who loved him, too, he couldn't help but wonder. "But yes, please be careful is all I ask." He leaned into James, nuzzling him. 

"I don't know," James admitted. "There are all sorts of theories, foods you would crave, smells. Anthony really is the expert. It could be just our scents mixing, all the fruit we've eaten, or stress. Whichever it is, as long as you're feeling alright, I won't care."

"I'm all right," Taron nodded. "Never better, in fact." He grinned at James. "We'll book an appointment once everything has settled down and Anthony has set up shop."

"Whatever makes you happy, darling," James smiled. "Can you book us tickets for tomorrow?"

"I'll check for our papers and book it." Taron nodded. 

"I'm going to message the cleaning service and have them clean and air the flat, and talk to the shipping department here about getting our shopping sent along with us," James went about his errands, content to share the closeness with Taron as they prepared to travel back to London.

 

-

 

They managed to ask for a laptop after all, which made Taron more at ease to use after setting up good security protocols on it... as much as it could handle, of course. He went through their papers first, smiling a little when he found his name had been changed to Taron Bond, based on their bonded status. Afterwards, it was all too easy to book them flights. 

Once that was done, he was back going through the lists of people who wanted to go back to their own home, and those who remained unsure about their decisions.

"We can consult them," Taron said absently. "Tell them what we have to offer and see if they'd like to stay with us."

"I can't imagine many of them turning us down, unfortunately," James said softly. "Those who were taken from their homes will probably need new identities, and new starts. They were either turned in to Black Lotus by their family, or their lover's family. And we just don't know how far their reach is; it's too dangerous."

Taron nodded, face grim. "They have managed to forge enough documents for most people already. Everything else should be completed in a few days. We should be mostly done by then, too, and would be able to charter their flight to England."

"I'm not sure it's forging when the British government does it darling," James smiled. "More like expedited arranging. But get a definite ETA on all the documents and let's charter the plane now. We need to talk to Roger and Naomi... How safe will it be for them here?"

Taron laughed a little. "Sorry, sometimes, it escapes my mind." Most of the time, to him, making new identifications was somehow associated with forgery. He really needed to shake that idea off. "Okay," he was already working on it, reserving a flight for the rest of the group with a good estimated number, arranging it so that all pregnant and weak members were up in the first class along with Anthony and Alice. "And I'm not sure how safe it is. Naomi is still under CIA's support and protection, and her contract hasn't ended yet..." 

"Let me call Naomi," James frowned. "I know it's not my business, but I'm worried about Sophie," he admitted softly, reaching for Taron's hand. "I know what Black Lotus can do, and it terrifies me."

Taron breathed and swallowed, nodding. "I know," he whispered, squeezing James's hand. It scared him also, but not enough that it crippled him in fear. No... they had to bring Black Lotus down, or they'd have to live their lives forever looking over their shoulders, and that thought alone was unacceptable. 

"Naomi, its James," James put the phone between them on the bed in speaker mode. "We are going to be leaving tomorrow, and we want to make sure you are safe..." He let his voice trail off. "I lost my family to Black Lotus, I couldn't bear if something happened to Sophie, or the two of you."

_ "Roger and I talked about that," _ Naomi sighed.  _ "I let my handlers know that we're preparing to leave, that the situation here is too volatile. Bruce and Layla are returning with their things to stay tonight, and help us pack." _

"We chartered a flight, there's seats," James offered. "And we can have Station B ship your things."

_ "We'd like that," _ Roger chimed in.  _ "We can replace our things. As long as we make it out with Sophie, we agreed that's all that matters." _

Letting out a shuddered breath, Taron closed his eyes in relief. "Should we send help over to make sure they make it back to base all right?" He looked at James, not comfortable letting one family with a newborn and one expecting alone by themselves. However, he wasn't in charge, and he wasn't sure if that would be plausible or not.

"That's a good idea," James agreed. "I admire them; they're willing to drop everything," he stroked Taron's cheek. "You know I'm willing to do the same, for you? Anything it takes to keep you safe."

Looking at James, Taron shivered a little at the touch and nodded. "I know," he said with a smile. If there were one living person on Earth who was willing to do that for him, Taron knew for sure that it would be James. No one else had ever cared that much, even his own father had hired a nanny to take care of him until he was old enough to fetch for himself a stool to look over the tabletop before selling him years later. "Me, too, James." 

He sighed, turning back to the phone. "We'll have people over to help you soon, Naomi, Roger. We'll call to let you know more details about this once the arrangement is done."

_ "Thank you," _ Naomi and Roger said together, relief evident in their voices.

James ended the call and pulled Taron into his arms, holding him close as he ran his fingers through the curls. "I love you, Taron. I'm going to make sure Black Lotus is destroyed. We've looked over our shoulders long enough before we were together. It's time for some peace."

Taron leaned against James, ear pressed to the man's chest and listening to the strong and steady heartbeat, eyelashes fluttering a little. It was reassuring, the way his alpha's fingers were carding through his hair. "Peace," he whispered, rolling the word in his mouth. "I'd like that as well." Not just for them, but for everyone else also. 

"So would I," James admitted. "I don't think I've ever had it. But stress isn't good for carrying, and I'll not have you or our pups having to worry all the time. There's enough with nappies and two AM feedings and teething, I want to enjoy it with you.”

Humming, Taron tried to relax himself and nodded. "Of course. I'll wake you up every time if I have to," he teased, smiling and kissing James's nose. 

"Well hopefully I can let you rest, but I've heard pups have a special bond with their carrier," James murmured. "Being held and fed reminds them of the womb."

"Really?" Taron whispered. "That's nice. But I suppose anyone would enjoy being taken care of." 

"It takes getting used to for some of us, thank you for being so patient with me," James sighed. "I haven't had someone care for me in a long time."

Taron chuckled softly. "Here I am, thinking it's the other way around." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to James's lips. "Thank you for being patient with me, too."

"It's a process. We will learn together." James brushed their lips together. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Kincade sent me some photos of the rooms they're preparing, do you want to see?"

Taron perked up and nodded. "Yes, please." He wanted to see Skyfall, the place where James grew up... 

"Kincade is still figuring out cell phone cameras and all, but the grandkids helped him," James opened his email and pulled up a blurry green picture of a meadow. "I think the kids took the ones inside, they're much better," he showed him a rustic kitchen with a wood fire stove and a rectangular table. The next photo showed a room with a double bed, homemade quilt and curtains, and a rag rug. The bathroom had a claw foot tub, and the other bedrooms had similar furnishings.

Taron looked at the screen intently, looking at the photos, blurry and all, a smile growing on his lips. "It's lovely, James," he whispered. The rooms were spacious and well-lit with tall windows, and he loved them. They were nothing like the confined spaces of the ones he had lived in before, and that only added more to its appeal. "Beautiful..." 

"The furniture in my London flat is the same, all dark wood. I didn't pay attention when I chose it, but I suppose it reminded me of home," James smiled. "And that large bedroom has plenty of closets for your nesting supplies," he added. "I used it instead of the main parts of the house after my parents were killed, too many memories. I liked being close to the kitchen and hearing Mrs. Kincade bustle around, it made me feel like I wasn't so alone."

Nodding, Taron nestled into James, saddened by what the man had just shared, but not surprised. He knew what it was to be alone and lonely, and he knew that James must have been very alone as well. It was at least comforting to know what the Kincades had been there to help James get through the ordeal. 

"You won't be alone anymore," he whispered, smiling at James. 

"No, we'll have a rather full house, I think," James smiled. "And you'll be right beside me. Is there any furniture you'd like, a desk, maybe shelves?"

"Shelves, maybe?" Taron leaned their foreheads together. "And... can I have a work room? Just a small one would be good enough. I don't want to tinker around in our bedroom." 

"You can have anything you like, darling," James sent off a response to Kincade asking for a workshop, and shelves and a desk in another room. "What tools do you need and what equipment? I'll have it waiting for us."

"Thank you," Taron smiled, stroking James's face. "A welding machine and a grinder, first? I can get the rest on my own. I like to look through the goods first to know if they're what I need." 

"Welding machine and grinder... I'm going to ask for surge protectors and goggles as well, and some good lighting," James said. "Anything else, Your Highness?"

Taron blushed a little, feeling strange that he was asking for things like this instead of getting them by himself, and pursed his lips. "A set of bolts and screws in varying sizes?" he asked, sounding uncertain. "That's it. I can get everything else when I'm there." 

"Screws, bolts, safety gloves for welding," James said thoughtfully. "I can show you the website we use for orders, they ship fast." He handed over his phone to Taron. "Just choose what you need and charge it to the house account."

Taron took the phone and nodded. "I'll charge it to my account," he said, feeling more comfortable now. At least he was paying for his own tools. "Thank you, love."

"I enjoy providing for you," James said softly, tracing a finger across the satin lips. "I... find myself thinking of how I can make you smile."

Taron smiled softly, parting his lips just so the tip of that finger slipped into his mouth. "Just be you, James... You're more than enough of a reason that will make me happy."

James's face lit up at that, a content look of surprise and pleasure flashing across his eyes. "I'll do my best," he exhaled at Taron's mouth around his digit.

Taron's tongue glided over it, feeling the texture of the fingerprint. "As long as you're just being yourself." He smiled. 

"That's all I know how to do, other than follow orders, I'm afraid," James smiled. "I'm completely at your mercy to be loved."

That had Taron grinning, and he let go of James's finger with a wet  _ pop _ , leaning in for a kiss. "Good, then. Prepare to be pampered and loved, my alpha. You can't escape."

"I have no desire to, I'm a willing captive to the holder of my heart," James sighed against his lips. "Although right now, all I can think about is those perfect lips, wrapped around me," he growled softly as he laid Taron down on the bed.

Taron chuckled, his weight sinking into the soft bed as he looked up at James, cupping the man's face, tracing its contours. "Can't suck your cock like this..." he murmured, voice teasingly low and sultry.

"God, Taron," James shivered. "Anything you give me, I'll be happy," he said. "Touch you, taste you, anything..."

"Sentiment shared, James," Taron breathed, leaning up to capture James's lips.

"We could try a sixty nine, if you're game," James suggested.

Taron hummed, his foot caressing the side of James's leg. "Sounds good..." 

James swallowed, face a canvas of sheer desire. "You have a habit of turning me on like a schoolboy," he admitted.

"I suppose I should be glad, then." Taron grinned, sucking on James's lips. 

"Yes, shorter refractory period," James grinned. "Now, my little Omega, I'm going to—" and he bent and blew a raspberry on Taron's belly.

Taron jerked and laughed, his hands going up to weave into the Alpha's hair. "James!" 

"What, darling?" James looked at him with a wicked look on his face, bending to brush his unshaven cheeks against Taron's thighs.

Taron's muscles tensed and shivered, like electric shocks were shooting up his spine. "God, James," he breathed, toes curling. 

"Yes?" He licked his way around the base of Taron's cock, but avoided the tip.

Taron whimpered, his hips bucking forward. "Tease," he breathed. 

"But, darling..." James moved so that Taron could reach him as well. "I do intend to give you at least two orgasms," he licked his finger and teased it around his lover's entrance.

Gasping, Taron bit his lip and reached to palm at James, feeling the swelling bulge pressing against his palm. "At least?" He laughed softly, releasing the fly. "I'm not that young, love."

"Hush, yes you are," James smiled at him. "I've seen what you can do in bed, even if it is during heat," he bent to lick at the crown of his cock.

"James," Taron moaned, reaching up to give James's balls a luscious, long lick. "I'm pushing thirty, James." He laughed softly. "Not old but not young either." He leaned up and traced his tongue along the underside of James's cock, feeling the veins at the tip of his tongue.

"How did we get from twenty seven to pushing thirty? I haven't even made you dinner yet... God Taron..." James moaned around him as he swallowed him down.

"Close enough," Taron laughed, raising a hand to trace down along James's cleft, teasing the pucker on his path down, before bucking a little (stopping himself just in time) at the engulfing, wet heat of the Alpha's mouth. He whimpered. "We'll have all the chance in the world, James," he breathed, pulling James's length down gently just so he could lick at its tip. "You'll make me dinner, and then, maybe you'll be making our pups dinner soon, too." 

James moaned around him and squeezed Taron's hips with his fingers. He tried to hold himself from thrusting, but the images flashing across their bond had his eyes watering: Taron sitting at a kitchen chair with a pup on his lap, watching James cook and smiling. And another of James trying to feed a pup pasta, and the cub giggling, orange with sauce, a tooth just grown in.

"Oh James," Taron breathed, his throat tight as he saw the flashes himself, shivering as gooseflesh caressed his skin at just how vivid those had been—so real, they were almost tangible. For him, he hadn't yet allowed himself to imagine, the wonderful life they'd have, but these images were easing his mind and encouraging his own imagination as well. He groaned, fingers digging a little into his alpha's hips as though looking for purchase.

James groaned, the warm delight coming across Taron's bond like a ray of sun. He teased his fingers across Taron's opening while he sucked him, nuzzling the salty musk.

Taron could already feel a bit of slick coming out, growing aroused quickly under James's administrations. He sucked his thumb, coating it carefully, before breaching it gently into James's entrance, just past the first ring of muscles. 

James whimpered and tensed around Taron's finger, the taste of his slick heady and the gentle press of fingers making him harder. "Taron... I won't last—" he warned as he came with a groan.

Taron's tongue managed to catch some of the come with the rest of it landing on his chest and stomach. His thumb inside of James crooked, the knuckle pressing against the base of James's cock to heighten that edge of orgasm even more, as he climaxed himself with a loud gasp. 

"You'll wear me out, Taron..." James petted his fingers through the curls and laid his head against Taron's stomach. "You marvelous thing."

"You sing such high praises of me, James," Taron murmured with a sigh, one hand resting on the man's head and the other tracing along the jaw. "And well, I'm sure you've gotten quite a number of years left in you," he teased, grinning.

"As long as we aren't judging age by orgasms, I'm sure you're right," James nuzzled at his spent cock, scenting his groin.

"Of course not." Taron sighed, shivering in his hypersensitivity that came after climaxing. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk and an early trip back home.

James gave a happy sigh, and crawled up to hug Taron close to him. "You smell so good," James smiled and kissed him. "I'm going to wander around scenting you all the time."

"You don't say?" Taron nuzzled and breathed in James's scent, too. "Part of the reason why I smell like I do now, is because of you anyway," he hummed. 

"The bond smell is good between us, I've never smelled anything like it," James smiled. "I wonder how early scent changes if you're carrying."

Taron chuckled softly. "You're making me nervous... The fertilization process and embedding is just starting now... if I have conceived." He stroked his belly softly. 

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to worry," James brushed their noses together. "I'm just amazed."

"Don't be sorry," Taron shook his head. "It's just me worrying too much." He smiled, stroking James's hair.

"Well, if you're stressed, I'm concerned too," James smiled. "I don't want you to worry alone. It's us in this together, remember?" He kissed Taron.

Snuggling in, Taron murmured against James's skin, "I know... I just... Let's make sure I can even bear children first?" His voice was quiet, small. 

"Taron, even if you can't, we can adopt, we'll figure it out," James kissed him. "I won't love you an ounce less."

"I know," Taron sighed, repeating himself. "I only..." He shook his head. No, he wouldn't allow himself to fall into that trap. He had sort of been another woman's child as well, and while all children should have been equally loved, he had received none of that, and he wasn't about to let himself think about it in any sort of way or aspect. 

"Our children will all be loved and adored," James said softly. "No matter how they come to be ours. I was the Kincade's spare son, and believe me, they treated me like of their own, thrashings included."

"Yes." That was all that was right in the world. "That should be the only way..."

"To be fair to the Kincades, they had no idea what to do with me," James winced. "I got thrown out of Eton for seducing a maid, lashing out after I heard about my mother. But they loved me unconditionally, they still do. And they still remind me I don't call often enough."

"Seducing a maid," Taron smiled, stroking James's chest. "They love you... that's all that matters. And I'm glad because of that... Grateful, too."

"Wasn't my brightest moment," James cringed. "All I remember was I wanted to make it stop hurting, and alcohol wasn't working."

"Oh James," Taron sighed, holding the man tighter. “We're here now... together." He still remembered that memory that had flashed through his mind during Interlace, and it still made his throat tight, that devastating moment of realization. At least he had always more or less known what was the expected fate of Omegas...

"It's alright," James kissed him. "It brought me to you. Everyone has things that are painful, it makes us the people we are. But for our pups, it's not going to be from family."

"Of course not," Taron agreed. "They'll have all the best... but we won't spoil them." 

"Love them, yes, spoil them, no," James laughed. "I don't want people cringing when they see us coming. I hate screaming children in store lines.”

"God, no." Taron scrunched up his nose. "Who'd like that, honestly? That's just too much. Our children will behave better than that." Was it a little too dangerous to already be confident enough to look so far into the future, hope, and draw up scenarios? Taron wasn't entirely sure, but what he was sure of was that, yes, with James, he was willing to take that leap of faith. 

"I'm all for having children who have their own personalities, but not to the point of being painful to tolerate," James laughed. "I was one of those kids, I'm afraid. And it only got worse after my parents died."

Taron nodded. "I can't say I'm much better off. Not rebellious, but I mostly did what I wanted to whenever I thought it was the better choice or option. For what it was worth anyway."

"Well, it was probably a lot worse for you, with the expectations for Omegas," James smiled. "So... tell me. You mentioned that you have some hidden money and some things you managed to keep from your parents. Anything I can do to help?"

Taron paused for a moment, then said. "I can transfer all of that over your account, the money. As for those things... I'm not sure. I wonder if Grace still keeps them..."

"It's not the money, I'm glad you have a safety net," James assured him. "Grace?"

Taron nodded. "I had to prepare something for myself... knowing the sort of teetering situation I was in." He shrugged. "And she was my nanny before she became my half-siblings' caretaker. She still likes me though, I suppose, so if there's anyone who would actually keep all my belongings from being sold, it would be her."

"Is there a way to get in touch with her, without your family finding out?" James asked thoughtfully. "The papers with your ideas might be worth the effort. Is there anything else that you need that's irreplaceable?"

"My mother's necklace," Taron whispered. "But yeah, I can just mail her. They don't really keep too well a track on her." 

"A phone call when they aren't home might be better, so they don't take it out on her," James suggested, squeezing Taron. "What does her necklace look like? And maybe Grace can send you photos of your mother and herself so you have some good memories."

"It's a plain oval locket," Taron whispered. "Inside is the last photo I have of my mother... My father took the rest away." His fingers traced absently along James's skin. "You'd think he had never loved her at all, and that might really have been the case."

"Well, if his family got her in a similar scenario to how you were sold, that might be the truth," James said gently. "At best a business transaction... Have you tried looking online? There's usually newspaper archives with information and photos on prominent weddings. You might get pictures and information, find out if she had family. Look at the people we met, some were kidnapped by unrelated people."

Taron nodded. "I did look. Her family sold her much like mine did..." he said quietly. "That's why I don't even want to keep my mother's maiden name. In the end, they were all just betrayers who cared more about themselves than anything else."

"Maybe we can name our pups after her and Grace," James suggested, petting Taron's hair. "That is a way we can give them a little bit of credit."

"I think Gilly and Andy are good names already," Taron smiled. 

"Gillian Monique," James tested it out again and smiled. "Hopefully she can smile down on them and see that at least you're happy."

Taron smiled. "I do hope that she is in a happier place, and sees that I'm finally happy, too." He leaned in and kissed James's cheek.

"I hope the same about my parents, I think they would be quite pleased I found a love match," James smiled. "They told me from as early as I can remember that finding someone who loves you in return is the greatest treasure."

"They would most definitely be proud of the man you've become, James," Taron said softly. "And I will love you with everything I am."

James nodded, swallowed, and buried his face in Taron's curls. "Well, nothing to do but take care of each other, and make them proud," he whispered. "I wonder if Grace would want to work for us."

Curling into James, Taron sighed, inhaling the Alpha's scent and musk. "I've never considered that but... maybe?"

"We could use a housekeeper, rather than a cleaning service," James kissed his hair. "Meals, eventual pup sitting, gives us a chance to work on the foundation, and spend time together as well."

Taron nodded silently. "I'll call and ask her when we're back in London."

"Alright," James tucked the soft sheet around them and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep like that, and soon enough, it was just about time to head back to London. 

 

-

 

"Taron, darling," James kissed his cheek. "We got everything?"

Taron nodded. "Passports, other documents. Spare changes of clothes. Laptops..." He was checking off things on a mental list, thinking more to himself than anything. "Anything else?"

"I think that's it, as long as you're next to me," James kissed him. "Roger and Naomi are meeting us downstairs."

"Are they done packing already?" Taron smiled, stealing get another kiss. It just felt like he couldn't detach himself from the man—it was a feeling he had never experienced before. 

"Yes, Bruce and Layla helped them, and they came with all their things," James smiled and kissed him. He stared at the shine in Taron's wide green eyes. "It will be a tight squeeze in the flat in London for a few days, but we just need to arrange for transportation and head up to Scotland."

Nodding, Taron nuzzled James a little, the thought about flying made his stomach twist a tight clench, but he ignored it for now. "That's good." He took James's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on then."

"This was not what I expected to remember about Station B," James laughed as they closed the door behind them. "Nor did I expect to go back to London bonded, but all very good surprises," he added.

"Let's keep filling this with good memories all the way, then," Taron grinned as they went downstairs to meet with the other two couples, trying not to think about the impending flight. 

"Hello," Roger smiled at Taron and James. "I'm excited to be going home, real tea again!"

"Yes, and no heat," Layla fanned herself. "This is too much for me."

They laughed, Taron turned to where Alice and Anthony were, smiling at them. "We'll see you soon." He squeezed both of their hands. "I've already set a chartered flight for everyone. The moment all the arrangements on our side are done, I'll send words to get you all going."

"Be safe," Anthony pulled Taron into a hug. "We'll be having tea before you know it."

Taron smiled and hugged Anthony back tightly. "That'll definitely be the best," he said before letting go. 

Alice hugged Taron, too, wishing him a good flight, but didn't linger long because he was already someone else's mate. It wasn't common practice, even if James wasn't the type to get jealous over it, seeing another Alpha hugging his omega.

"Stay safe," James shook Alice's hand. "I'm happy it all went so well; we'll see you in Scotland," he held the door for Layla and Taron.

Taron slipped out, helping Layla carry some of the things that Bruce couldn't with his hands already full. His hands flexed around the light bags, licking his lips as he tried to calm the nervous roiling in his stomach. 

"Don't like flying?" Layla asked sympathetically. "Not my favorite either."

Taron laughed somewhat nervously. "I didn't have the best of experience with it." But it eased into a calmer smile, and he continued, "You just don't like it generally?"

"I prefer not to be thrown pregnant in the back of a cargo plane with a cloth sack over my head," Layla groaned. "Makes me queasy just thinking about it."

Reaching to take Layla's hand, Taron squeezed it gently. "We'll be there, and Bruce will be there." He took in a breath and smiled as reassuringly as he could. "It'll end soon."

"Yeah, I kinda hope so," Layla smiled. "I'd rather not have this baby on the run."

"Oh no," Taron shook his head. "It's not going to happen. Don't think about it too much, okay? It'll stress you out more."

"I hope not," Layla smiled. "I think we've had quite enough excitement for a very long time. I never thought I would want my life to be boring, but I'm myself starting to crave a routine."

Taron nodded. "Set up a routine for yourself first, then get yourself comfortable before trying something new... Not that I'm saying I'm an expert in this or anything, but I think that's at least how it normally works." 

"I don't know, I think I spent most of my energy sneaking around to see Bruce," Layla admitted.

"You all deserve a very large bit of normal," James smiled as he sat next to Taron. "First things first, living situation settled, and then a vacation for all of us."

Closing the overhead compartment, Taron settled down with an intake of breath as he buckled his seatbelt on, his toes curling a little as he smiled at the idea of a vacation. 

"A villa on the French Riviera," James whispered, settling in next to him. "Good wine, soft sheets, nowhere to be..."

"Is this your version of talking sweet-nothings?" Taron chuckled, his hands flexing on the armrests. 

"I don't know, is it working?" James laughed. "That usually involves me trying to uncover state secrets and get out before they wake up."

"And what state secrets are you trying to uncover from me, Mr Bond?" Taron asked playfully, unable to decide whether he should have taken that sleeping pill or not. With all the hectic packing, he had forgotten about it. 

In the end, the Omega decided it was probably less of a hassle that way: the flight was only roughly 7 hours long anyway, taking it right then would only make him sluggish and uncoordinated by the time they landed, and Taron would definitely not appreciate that.

"State secrets? Oh no, I'm just making an exploratory map of the terrain, and staking my claim," James wove their fingers together. "Doing my part to make sure I know the lay of the land and all that." He pulled a blanket over them both and kissed Taron's cheek.

Nuzzling in, Taron inhaled James's scent and closed his eyes with a small shiver. "The land is already yours for some time now," he replied, tightening his grip around their laced fingers. "I need to do some exploring myself."

"Any time you like, darling," James scented his throat and slid a finger between Taron's shirt buttons.

Taron shivered before slapping lightly at James's trailing hand. "We're on a plane, James."

"Mile high club," James nipped his earlobe. "Why do you think I got a blanket?"

"So we can be warm even with the dropped temperature at a high altitude?" Taron asked, even as he took in a soft breath.

"You're being so practical," James teased. "Fine, we can just sip tea, or..." he brushed a finger against Taron's zipper.

A wave of heat rushed up his face, and Taron pursed his lips before chancing a bold move as he snatched up that hand and popped that teasing, trailing finger into his mouth, shooting a challenging look back at James.

James sighed and pressed his forehead against Taron's. "Little minx, you already have my cock on a hair trigger. And that sinful mouth of yours will make me spill in my pants," James smiled as Layla giggled from across the aisle and snuggled closer to Bruce.

Taron blushed when he heard that giggle before releasing James's finger with a small pop. "Then don't tease me," he said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Ripe little peach," James captured the mouth in a hungry kiss. "You taste fantastic."

Taron sighed into the kiss, before parting from the kiss. "Should have sated you before we boarded the flight," he muttered, still in flow with that playfulness from before.

"But how could I be sated with you next to me?" James murmured, nuzzling him. He settled back in his seat, Taron still close.

"You will learn to adapt soon," the Omega pressed a kiss to that pulse point in James's neck and settled back as well. The butterflies in his stomach had eased, but not entirely. He only hoped that he wouldn't throw up again... that wouldn't be a nice experience to anyone.

"So tell me, what would you like for a wedding ceremony?" James signaled over the flight attendant and asked for tea. "I'd like to do something special for you."

"Just a simple one is fine, love," Taron replied softly, smiling at James before turning over to politely incline his head at the flight attendant, offering her a smile, too, as he accepted their tea.

"I don't really have a lot of people to invite, other than Alec and Eve," James said quietly. "We can invite Naomi and Roger, Alice and Anthony, Bruce and Layla, Grace... Maybe just a nice dinner somewhere?"

Taron nodded. "That would be nice," he smiled. "I don't need anything fancy, as long as we're together." 

"I'm not picky, I'd rather we do something fun than formal," James smiled.

"Good," Taron sighed, sipping his tea and letting the beverage calm his stomach. 

"Besides, we can go to fancy restaurants when we visit London," James smiled. "I'd rather have a dinner where we can relax and talk."

"Fancy restaurants," Taron hummed. "I'll hold you to that." 

"What's your favourite?" James asked. "I eat a lot of Thai and curry because it's easy. But there are some wonderful five star places we can try."

"It doesn't need to be five star as long as we can enjoy the food." Taron smiled. "I generally like Asian cuisine myself, but I just eat randomly most of the time."

"There's a wonderful Thai place by my flat, I just ask them for a plate of what they are eating," James said. "As long as you tell them how spicy you want it, it's always wonderful."

"Medium," Taron grinned. "Sometimes, I can go for hot, but that's only when I really like that dish." 

"I like it until bedtime," James laughed. "But their pad thai noodles are homemade, and well worth ordering. Best I have had outside of Bangkok. And their larb is heaven."

Taron hummed, snuggling in when the plane rocked a little. "That sounds good. I do enjoy Thai seafood hot pot..." 

"Oh damn you, now I'm hungry," James laughed. "Well I know where we are stopping for dinner."

Taron grinned and set the empty cup in his hand down, undid the seatbelt in one daring second, and curled into James, hating the pressure pushing into his eardrums.

"Here, try this," James handed him a piece of gum. "And swallow hard. Just think, in twelve hours, we'll be in my flat, and getting ready to go to Scotland. I'm thrilled to bring you home with me, Taron."

Taron looked at the gum before taking it, nodding slowly. "That is a wonderful prospect, James," he said. "But are you telling me to swallow gum?" 

"No! Definitely no swallowing gum, Alec says it will stay in your stomach for seven years. Try swallowing your saliva, it helps your eardrums," James laughed. "Although Alec's facts are always suspicious."

"Oh," Taron blushed a little before popping the gum into his mouth. "Makes me wonder if that gum I accidentally swallowed a few years back is still there." He chuckled.

"I hope not, I feel like it must at least come out, even if it doesn't digest," James shook his head with a laugh. "That's definitely something that doesn't appear in 00 training. I do wonder how it is for judging time of death in an autopsy though, he smiled. "Worth researching probably."

"True," Taron smiled. "Though I'm not sure if there are many people who would accidentally, or not, swallow gum before their deaths."

"Hey, you never know," James laughed. "I'm sure Alec can give you a whole range of opinions on that. He tends to fixate on the weird and gross. But... I do know that chewing gum leads to biting my tongue while walking."

Taron laughed a little, his head turned into James's chest as he breathed in the Alpha's scent. "Hence, I rarely ever eat it."

"Gum is not a digestible food group," James petted his hair with a chuckle. "Give me Jammie Dodgers any day. God, Taron, you smell edible," he breathed at the content, sweet fragrance of his partner, as they drifted off to sleep.

 

-

 

The stewardess woke them several hours later to put their chairs upright for landing, and James nuzzled Taron gently.

"We're almost there?" Taron slurred, eyes closed and still half-asleep.

"About to land," James smiled. "Another hour and we'll be eating Thai food on British soil."

Taron hummed, smiling. "Sounds good..." It was then that he realized he hadn't thrown up once during the whole flight, and Taron could say he was pretty pleased with himself... Even if the idea of being essentially trapped in a metal box with engines at 30 thousands feet was never one for entertainment. 

"Thank you for talking to me," he said. "It calmed me down." 

"Of course, I'm glad it helped," James said softly, brushing a kiss against his lips. "I wonder if you learned to fly a plane, if it might help."

"I have no idea," Taron murmured, pressing his lips back into James. "Maybe?" He straightened up, stretching, bracing himself for landing, which got a little rock, as expected, but not too bad.

"I know sometimes it helps for people who get carsick, if they are the one driving," James said thoughtfully. "I can show you some basic things. We keep a small plane at Skyfall for emergencies," he rubbed Taron's back and shouldered both of their bags.

"You have a plane there?" Taron laughed softly. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. "I can carry one of those, James," he nodded to the bags, smiling.

"A small one, my dad used to fly," James said, handing the lighter bag to Taron. "I didn't see any reason to let it get rundown, Kincade uses it for supply runs. We'll need a helicopter because it's faster with the pregnancies, but it's an old Cessna propeller job. My dad was reserve in the RAF."

Taron slugged it over his shoulder. "Ah, I see." He nodded, breathing a satisfied breath as his ears popped once the plane depressurized. He turned to check on Layla, pleased to see that she seemed to be okay, if a bit tired. As were the others.

James rubbed Taron's back and herded their group to a cab, giving his flat address. "I am looking forward to that food," James smiled, placing an order on his phone. "I ordered mild, and it should arrive just after us."

"Yes," Taron murmured absently, his eyes on the familiar fog and buildings that made up London as their cab drove them through the maze of connecting streets and turns, carefully maneuvering along the traffic. "That sounds great." 

London... the knowledge washed over him in a wave. He was back in London. England. 

"You're safe here with me, I promise," James kissed his cheek. "All of you are, and it's going to stay that way," he smiled at Layla and Bruce.

Taron smiled, turning to offer it to Layla and Bruce, as well as Naomi and Roger, his eyes sweeping to Sophie, who then was curiously pressing her tiny hand against the glass of the window. Safety... it really was all they needed right then.

"Hi, Princess," James petted Sophie's nose as she looked out the window, and unconsciously tightened his arm around Taron. "You're going to be a lucky little girl, with lots of playmates, and surrounded by people who love you; all our children will," he said quietly, fiercely.

Taron leaned into James, one hand going up to place over the Alpha's own, watching as Sophie laughed in delight, almost as though she understood everything of what James was saying. The rest of the group looked at them, determined themselves, and smiled also.

"What a big girl," James smiled, watching her kick and reach for Roger.

"Someone's hungry," Naomi smiled. "Soon, love."

They all cooed at Sophie, the little baby seemingly reveling in the attention before becoming a little shy and hiding into the crook of Roger's neck. Taron grinned at that, fascinated, as he watched her. 

James squeezed Taron as they watched Sophie, the warmth spreading in his chest. Taron was clearly as enchanted as he was, and the idea of a mixture of the two of them smiling back at them... well, James hadn't dared to hope before meeting his Omega, but now the longing pulled fiercely at his chest.

It was hard not to recognize that look in the Alpha's eyes, and Taron turned to press a kiss to the corner of James's just as the cab pulled over to the kerb, rolling to a stop at their destination.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London, Thai food, and Taron brushes with the past.

"Alright, everyone, time to stretch," James got out first and held the door. "It's not terribly large, but Bruce and Layla, you can have the master bedroom. Naomi and Roger, you can take the guest bedroom with Sophie, and we'll kip on the futon in the living room," James squeezed Taron's hand as he paid the fare. "It's not five star, but I can guarantee it's safe," he unlocked the door and directed everyone to their respective spaces, before the doorbell rang, signalling the food. 

"It's a lovely place, James," Taron told James just as the bell rang. "I'll get it," he said, signalling the Alpha to continue with his tour around the place, then turned to head to the door. 

"Coming!" Taron called, then opened the door to find the delivery man... as well as a lithe woman, Alpha, standing next to him. "Uh... Hello, can I help you?" he asked, paying for the food and subconsciously memorizing the amount in his head. 

"Taron?" James called. "Do you need help carrying the food?"

"I can help him myself, James!" The woman called back before turning to beam at Taron. "Hi, sorry for the delayed introduction: I'm Eve Moneypenny. I live just across the street, and work in the same place as James. Do you need help with that?" she nodded at the two large bags that Taron was holding. 

Taron suddenly remembered what James had said about his certain friend, Eve, who would "adopt and feed" Taron as it was. "Oh! Hello, Eve." He smiled, a little flustered. "I'm Taron. Nice to meet you. And I'm okay." He stepped aside. "Would you like to come in? We're just settling down right now."

"Don't mind if I do," Eve went in and closed the door for Taron. "So, you are James's mate." That was the one part that was not difficult at all to catch. "Congratulations. But never hesitate to call me whenever he starts acting like a knucklehead, okay?" 

Taron blushed a little as he smiled. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." 

"Eve!" James gave her a hug. "He's still enamoured with me, don't go spoiling it already. Come meet the others, we brought back a village I'm afraid.

"This is Bruce, and his mate Layla; he's the one that had the phone interview with M. This is Roger, Naomi, and of course Sophie; Naomi is CIA. You'll get to meet Anthony and Alice later, and of course," he slid his arm around the Omega at his side, "you met Taron." He pressed a kiss to Taron's cheek and kept him close.

"We ordered Thai for dinner, please, join us," James pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Taron, and one next to him for Layla.

Eve greeted every single one of the group warmly with a wide smile, ticking Sophie's chubby cheek as she went, before turning back to James. "Well, if you need help with putting everyone up, I still have spare room." 

She smiled at the affectionate way James kissed Taron, and how the Omega was shyly accepting every bit of that as they bustled to set up the table and laying out the food. 

"Thank you, love," Taron murmured as he sat down, grinning at how gleeful Layla seemed to be at the prospect of having Thai for dinner. 

"It's just been so long!" she said, and Bruce smiled, kissing her softly, before starting to take some food for his mate. 

Eve settled next to James, and Taron was standing up. "Which one would you like to eat first?" he turned to automatically ask James.

"Let me start with some larb, please," James sat on Taron's other side, and accepted a plate. "I can hold Sophie, so you and Naomi can eat, Roger," he offered.

He took the baby and petted her ears while she cooed with delight, and Eve gave Taron a shocked look. "Oh stop it, Eve, someone had to take me eventually," he snorted at her expression.

Taron laughed softly as he took some larb for the both of them before helping James eat it, folding the meat neatly inside the leaf of cabbage and bringing it to James's mouth, his free hand cradling underneath so no food could spill on top of Sophie. "Say 'ah,'" Taron teased. 

"Ah," James ended the bite with a neat lick of Taron's palm. "Oh, that hits the spot," he groaned, and Layla loudly agreed. "I take it there won't be much leftovers," he grinned at his mate. "Nothing to feed you for breakfast in bed."

"That's it, who are you, and what have you done with James?" Eve teased. "Forget taming, this is more like body swapping."

"I just needed the right person," James said softly, kissing Taron's hand where the ring adorned his finger. "Someone I could be proud of bringing home to Skyfall."

Taron blushed a little at the lick, and laughed at what Eve said. "Isn't he always this cuddly and lovable?" He played into the tease, before letting out a sigh and melting at James's gentle kiss. He really hoped he was the worthy mate that Kincade and his family had in mind for James. 

"No, he's never been like this," Eve shook her head. "I would never believe it if I wasn't seeing it: James Bond being a worthy mate."

"You're perfect Taron, it's all I can do to deserve you," James whispered. Sophie snuffled sleepily against his shirt, and he fed Taron a bite of prawn.

"Are you sure you're not an evil twin who's trying to trick us all then?" Taron teased James, even as his cheeks burnt a little at what the man was saying. "I'm not that perfect, James," he whispered, accepting the bite of prawn and chewing tentatively. "You're just too smitten to realize that." 

He used the chopsticks to get them some green papaya salad, helping James to some, the balanced sweetness and sourness of it, combined with the mild spiciness, was appealing. He looked down to smile at Sophie, tickling her cheek with his knuckle. 

"I'm absolutely smitten," James agreed, accepting the bite of papaya salad, "but I'm also certain you're perfect for me."

"Yes, you must be the good twin," Eve laughed. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes. There's quite a large betting pool that I'm going to win. So much for M giving you mission orders to bond, this is the happiest I've seen you. You deserve it James, he adores you."

Taron smiled, just kissing James briefly on the lips before pulling away, considering they were still at the dinner table. "I'm glad that I'm making him happy, then," he said, directing this to both Eve and James as he fed his alpha a spoon of green curry, a small chunk of potato included.

"Oh, pure gold," James sighed. "He does make me deliriously happy, Eve. I couldn't have asked for anything more," he adjusted a sleeping Sophie to put her on his shoulder so he could manage the chopsticks with the other hand.

"I can hold her for a while while you eat?" Taron offered as he watched James balance Sophie. 

"It's alright," James smiled. "I'm rather enjoying her," he managed around a mouthful of curry. "You will let us babysit when you go out, Roger?"

Roger looked up, blinking just a little at the sudden question, before smiling. "Only if you want to, of course." 

"Of course we wouldn't mind it," Taron reassured him.

Naomi leaned in for a tease, and said, "I thought you'd never ask," earning a chuckle from Taron. It was apparent that they adored Sophie, rightfully so, to be honest. She was a wonderful child. 

"I'm sure it's been ages since you had a romantic night. And I insist," James added. "I'm not ready to give her back," he said softly, petting her curls. He pulled Taron to him.

"Thank you, James," Naomi said gratefully, pulling Roger to her as well. "It really has been too long." 

Taron smiled. "You look about ready to adopt her." He chuckled softly, watching James holding Sophie—it was an endearing sight.

"Well, if they go make another, then maybe they will let us keep her?" James made his best puppy eyes at Taron.

"Just the one for us, remember?" Roger laughed. "But you can only borrow her if you give her back."

"Babies are not goods that you can just create, James!" Taron joined and laughed with Roger. "Careful, at this rate, he may try to hide her away for as long as he can." He directed this at Naomi and Roger, who chuckled and shook their heads. 

"Come, love," he leaned in to whisper into James's ear. "I'll try to give you one later?" He pressed a kiss to his alpha's earlobe, sounding hopeful enough, but not overly so, still rather nervous as he was. 

James shivered and nodded, reaching to steal a kiss. "She is adorable though," he said softly. "Can we have a girl?"

"As if you wouldn't be smitten, too, if we have a boy," Taron teased. 

"I would," James allowed. "I'd be hopelessly in love with any children you give me, Taron. As infatuated as I am with you," he stole a kiss and pushed away from the table. "I'm going to put Sophie to sleep on her blanket, and we can take turns in the showers."

"Let's wait a little. They do say that we shouldn't shower right after a meal." 

They cleared up the table and began washing up the dishes once James went to put Sophie to sleep.

 

-

 

James had Sophie asleep on her blanket in front of the fire, and was sitting next to her when Taron returned. "Hey," he said softly, pulling his mate down for a kiss.

Taron leaned in to kiss James, his hand reaching out to stroke Sophie's cheek a little before withdrawing, lest he disturb her. "I wonder when our purchases from Bahrain would arrive," he hummed. 

"They'll be sent here, within the next couple of days," James sighed against Taron's lips. "I love you," he held Taron against him. "I came so close to not finding you," he murmured.

"That's good... we'll just take a few out until we have moved to Skyfall," Taron said before his gazed focused on James's intense blue eyes that seemed to bored into his soul. Eyelashes fluttering, he closed the small gap between them and pressed a kiss to James's lips. 

"You found me just in time," he whispered, soothing a hand over the side of his alpha's face and sliding into that short blond hair, carding through the strands. "Just in time, James..." 

"No, you found me just in time," James said softly. "I would have been off drinking my post mission stress away without you. And instead, I'm in our home, with you. I have no regrets about that, Taron."

"I'm glad," Taron whispered. "It was worth it to have lunged for that laptop and sent out the SOS after all." He laughed softly, lopsidedly. 

"My precious Omega," James smiled and bundled the blankets around them, Sophie safe between them. "And all I could wish for is nights just like this one."

"And I'll give you as many nights like these as I can," Taron whispered, shivering. The blanket smelt of James... a wonderfully calming scent. 

James smiled and rubbed his hands over Taron's arms to warm him, and pulled another soft blanket from the chair next to them. "Come curl up beside me, and Sophie can lie with you," James said quietly, lifting his arm to tuck Taron against him.

Taron's curls under his chin were a sweet scented reminder, and the content sounds of sleeping pup... James's heart clenched and he kissed Taron fiercely.

Taron sighed into the kiss, his body pressing firmly into James, gathering that warmth and security closer still to his person. Mother would be happy to know that he had managed to find such a person to be his mate... "I love you," he breathed. 

"I love you," James whispered. "With everything I am, Taron." He let his lips trail against the Omega's nape softly, a brushing caress.

"That's all I need, James," Taron murmured back in response, pulling his Alpha's arm to drape over his body, kissing that hand's knuckles gently. 

James scented him and Sophie gently as he fell asleep. 

 

-

 

By the time they woke, dawn was breaking grey, and Sophie was fretting, making small sucking noises.

"She usually wakes at this time," Roger said softly from the doorway as James sat up. "You can take the bedroom if you like. Naomi is starting breakfast."

Taron woke as well with a small jerk just as Roger picked Sophie up, cradling her to his chest. "Morning," he murmured groggily. "Oh no, the bedroom is for you and Naomi." He smiled, yawning and leaning into James as he stretched. "I need to start working on the rest of the laptop..."

"I'll bring you tea," James kissed him. "Toast and fruit, darling?" He stood and helped Taron up.

Eyes not even fully opened yet, Taron considered James through the sliver of his one open eye, and nodded. "Okay," he kissed James's lips with a soft sigh before reaching for his glasses. "Thank you, love."

"Of course, darling," James smiled. "We should have a shower, too, wash off the travel sweat," he offered. "I have some clean clothes that will work for in the house until we track down our stuff."

"Sure," Taron smiled back sleepily, his eyes still largely closed. Somehow, the thought of wearing James's clothes pleased him. They'd most definitely smell of the Alpha.

"Come on, sleepy boy," James smiled adoringly at the half masted eyes.

"Not a boy," Taron muttered, but followed James anyway, lacing the fingers of their hands together. "Just happen to not be a morning person." He rubbed at his eyes. He would never understand how some people could be so cheery in the morning right after waking up.

"No, you're not, but you look like one when you wake up," James smiled and turned the shower on warm. "I can bring you the computer and breakfast when we're done," he added.

"You're pampering me," Taron accused, voice fond, however. "And well... I can help you with breakfast. It's just some toasts after all... although we need to go supply-shopping later."

"Guilty as charged," James scented his mate, pulling Taron under the warm water and shampooing his hair. "I was thinking of just sending out for groceries, no use going out, unless you want to. And we can do some laundry."

"Laundry it is," Taron nodded, the water waking him up as he started to wash James as well. He needed time to continue decrypting the laptop anyway; it had been delayed long enough.

“I'll throw in a load after," James nodded as they washed each other. Taron's curls straightened out and lengthened in the water, and he made a mental note to find a brush.

"I look like a wet dog, don't I?" Taron muttered before laughing.

"Not totally, but you do need a good combing," James laughed. He turned off the water and handed Taron a towel, frowning at it. "I'd forgotten, I need to get softer towels and sheets. I usually just buy cheap ones because I come home so banged up, it's easier to throw them away than get out the blood stains. But these won't work for us."

Taron took it, literally just ruffling with his hair to get the excess water out—it'd stick up anyway even if he was being careful while drying; only brushing while the locks were still a little damp would marginally cut it. "It's okay," he said, voice a little muffled from behind the rustling of the towel. "I used these myself before. Nothing wrong with them," the Omega replied casually.

"We're getting softer sheets and towels," James said firmly, rooting around the bathroom drawers and finding a brush. "Layla, Roger, and Sophie will need some softer things as well. Besides, we need things for Scotland."

"They'll need softer things," Taron agreed, blinking quickly to get the remaining water out of his eyelashes as he let the rumpled towel slide down around his neck, and reached for his glasses that sat atop the drawers, safely away from all the steam of the shower.

"And warm clothes for the moors," James said. "All of us will. Although there are some nice places in the village that have beautiful hand loomed clothes, we might check there, and order what they don't have."

The concept of having nicer things made Taron blink slowly as he reached for the brush that James held in his grip, ran it through his hair to work out the tangles. He had had this strange sensation since back when they were shopping in Bahrain for such beautiful robes and the most exquisite blankets and pillows he had ever seen, touched, and felt. But with the group moving and working through shops after shops, he had never had the time to stop and contemplate before forgetting about it completely upon hearing the news of returning to London with Alec.

He had had nice things, yes. His 'family' didn't like him much, but they didn't treat him like trash. But, nothing that felt this... explicitly... for him. 

Smiling faintly, he continued brushing his hair. "That sounds nice," he hummed.

"I'm going to spoil you, Taron," James cupped his chin and kissed him. "You're smart, and beautiful, and incredibly sweet. You deserve to be treated like the precious gem you are, the man that I love."

"Just for you," Taron said, grinning as he kissed James again. "Come on. You said you'd lend me some clothes." He tugged at James's hand.

"Yes," James showed him the dresser. "This is usually what I wear when I'm home and don't have to be respectable," he pulled out a drawer full of well worn workout shirts and trousers. "There are cardigans in the next drawer, but don't tell," he winked.

As he thought, the entire dresser smelled just like James, and Taron shivered, reaching out for a shirt, the well-worn material soft and comfortable against his skin. "Cardigans are not dirty secrets," he pointed out with a soft laugh and picked up one shirt, slipping it on and doing up the buttons and finding that it was, as expected, a couple sizes too large for him, the sleeves covering all the way just to the tips of his fingers. 

But that was no misgiving, because James's scent was everywhere now, and Taron sighed in contentment, reaching for one of the cardigans.

"Well, Alec might disagree," James laughed as he pulled on a pair of grey sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. "He favors the tank tops and leather jackets look, and that's fine I suppose..." he fixed the collar of the cardigan Taron was wearing. "Just not for nesting."

"I think your fashion taste is just perfect," Taron purred, rubbing his cheeks against the long sleeves before stealing a kiss from James. "I love it."

"It is soft," James agreed with a smile. "Now, breakfast and work," he pulled Taron along to the kitchen. "Well, I suppose we don't have to cook, thank you, Naomi."

"I got all off kilter with the time difference," Naomi laughed, gesturing to a table loaded down with pancakes, fruit, eggs, and a platter of bacon. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, this is brilliant," James laughed. "I'm far better at dishes than cooking."

They all thanked Naomi and settled down for breakfast. Everyone seemed to be adjusting well enough to the changed scenery, and Taron smiled.

"I'm going to order groceries after breakfast, any requests?" James asked as Bruce rubbed Layla's back.

"Gosh, just a warm shower and a bed is so good," Layla leaned forward to stretch her lower back. "And real food... it's been too long."

It was true. The food that Kang and her cronies gave them barely had any taste. It wasn't the most horrible food those people could have given them, but it certainly hadn't helped, especially when that concerned pregnant individuals such as Layla herself, who needed nutrition for both her and the fetus.

"Maybe start with any food we are allergic to would be a good place," Taron suggested.

"I'm not big on tomatoes," James made a face, "but otherwise I don't have allergies."

"Anything spicy or greasy is giving me heartburn, but I'm not allergic to it," Layla said. "Although I'd kill for crisps right about now! Oh, and chocolate!"

Taron chuckled and nodded, taking notes of those down mentally before saying, "I can eat your tomatoes for you, if you want James. But do you, by any chance, like cucumber, because that's the one I'm not big on." 

He looked up at Roger and Naomi. "What about you? And you, too, Bruce."

"Well, nothing spicy myself," Roger replied as Naomi cooed at Sophie, "And Naomi doesn't like fish because they're too bony." 

"Hey!" the Alpha in question grinned and patted Roger's back playfully.

"I don't mind fish without bones," James added. "I do eat cucumbers. I would assume lots of fresh fruits and vegetables and lean protein are in order for all of you, and nothing under cooked for Layla just in case of bacteria. It seems like you all missed a few good meals in there, so let's see if we can't get your taste buds interested. I can do peanut butter balls with sunflower seeds and chocolate chips, if you need some chocolate, and it's healthy too."

"Or we can also try homemade granola bars, half dipped into dark chocolate?" Taron continued happily. "These can come into handy, too, when we're in need of an energy boost."

"Oh, there are two of you chocolate fiends," James smiled. 

"You have no idea," Bruce muttered. "I'd keep it under lock and key if I were you."

"Alright, I'll pass around my phone with the grocery site, just type in what you'd like, and it should be here in a couple of hours," James laughed. "Any other requests?"

"Oh, you really have no idea," Taron agreed in amusement with Bruce before they started cleaning up after breakfast and passed the phone for the grocery shopping list to be drawn. 

By then, Taron had already found himself a corner and was typing rapidly on the keyboard.

James pressed a kiss to the top of Taron's head and sent the grocery order. He made sure there was hot tea while Taron worked, and he answered emails that had been building up.

 

-

 

"Anthony says that they will be here in a couple of days with the rest of the people who were held hostage, and then we can head off to Skyfall," James said softly when Taron took a break. He was cradling Sophie, holding a stuffed bear for her to teethe.

Taron, who was stretching a little, paused at that. "Where will they stay until we've organized proper transportation?" He reached out to stroke Sophie's cheek.

"Eve offered some space at her flat, and we have the sofas and more floor," James said. "We can book hotel rooms, but I was thinking that everyone would want to stick together. We have the blankets and cushions that we got, and I have extra beddings. As long as all the pregnant individuals can get a soft place to sleep, we should be good."

"That's good," Taron sighed in relief. "I won't take up much space, so let's give them the best accommodation we can manage first..."

"You, my darling, are going to be right next to me," James smiled. "Did I tell you how much I adore how selfless you are? If you weren't too uncomfortable in front of the fire, we can sleep there again. Alec mentioned that he had Tanner arrange vans and buses we could drive to Scotland."

Taron shook his head. "I'm not selfless, James. I only think that, if I were them, I would want a comfortable place to rest after a long journey, too." He leaned into James a little. "And that fire sounds nice... just that we can hardly steal Sophie away so often."

"I'm sure Naomi and Roger will humor us for another night," James kissed him and wrapped him up in his arms, burying his nose in the Omega's scent. 

"Just one more night," Roger teased, coming into the kitchen to pour more tea. "Then you can get back to making your own baby, before you decide to keep ours."

"Are you sure that heat didn't take, Taron?" Naomi asked. "You smell really good."

Taron flushed at that. "I... I'm not too sure, but we're waiting for Anthony." He'd rather not get his hopes up too much. before they have anything more solid to go on.

"I hope you'll be healthy and happy, either way," Naomi smiled. "I need Anthony to give Sophie her immunizations when he gets back as well. And I need to harass Roger about his too, bloody man is scared of needles."

"An understandable fear," Taron chuckled. Not everyone liked injection, least of all, pain. 

"See?" Roger said, giving Naomi a pointed look.

"That's nothing compared to fishing out a bullet and stitching yourself back together," James teased.

"True, but thankfully I've not had to do that recently," Naomi laughed.

"Barbarians!" Roger muttered, scandalized. “I need more tea to hear this."

"Not so much caffeine while you're nursing, it will make Sophie anxious," Naomi reminded.

"Chamomile? Mint? Something hot I can throw when you two start talking again?" Roger threw up his hands.

"Roger, I'm afraid we both have been deceived by their charms," Taron said playfully, even as the mental images weren't very comforting. He had seen how reckless James could be first hand, and thankfully for the last time, too. "Let's take Sophie and hide so they won't be so smug about taking bullets and suturing their own wounds."

"God, yes, with tea," Roger added. "Let's go call Anthony and see when they're arriving."

"And I need to track down our things," James agreed.

"He said he was arriving in a couple more days," Taron informed, relaying the information James had just given him. "I can look at the time on the tickets..." His eyes flickered over to where the laptop was—the program he had been running was done. "Excuse me," Taron muttered and was back absorbed into work.

James shook his head and gave Taron a fond smile. "I'm sure we've lost him for a bit," he laughed. "Now, what else do we need? I was thinking about a trip out for linens."

Roger shook his head and smile. "This is why you need to keep a close eye on him when you decide to have pups. He may become a little too absorbed in his work." 

"But yes, a trip for linens sounds good... When are we going?" Naomi wondered.

"Well, we'll definitely need a housekeeper and nanny, some sort of help," James laughed. "His brain is too important to worry about laundry. I can take care of a pup, but I'm a little iffy about housework multitasking... We can go when he's done."

"Grace," Taron suddenly perked up. "We haven't contacted her..." Obviously, he had caught all of that. "And no brain is too important for laundry, love." The Omega grinned.

"Your brilliant mind is rescuing people up for auction; we can send out the laundry," James kissed him. "Give her a call, and let me know when you're ready to go shopping."

The thought of calling Grace stiffened him a little, but Taron smiled and leaned into the kiss anyway. "I'll be ready in an hour, maybe?" he asked, turning back to the laptop again and reached for his own that had been supplied to him by the Bahrain technical branch, typing something quickly.

The doorbell rang, and Naomi announced that the groceries had arrived, which sent Roger scurrying for chocolate and granola bar ingredients. 

"It's like being in boarding school when packages are delivered again," James laughed as Layla headed straight for the crisps.

Taron laughed a little, watching through the feed as he tried to remember the daily routine from before... He had realized that his past life, the one prior to the kidnap, had surprisingly faded a lot from his mind, twenty-seven years or not, and he honestly didn't know whether that was something he should be happy about... especially when only the bitter memories remained. 

He didn't want to become a bitter person, though.

Eventually, Grace got out of the house to start her shopping, as he had recalled, and Taron waited for a long moment until she was already far removed from the house to pick up a phone and quietly go into James's bedroom to start dialing her corresponding number after making sure the line was secure.

"Is he alright?" Naomi asked. "He looked so... resigned."

"Anything to do with his past is painful right now," James sighed. "I don't know how to make it any better for him, and honestly I think sometimes he needs to catalog it all in his head, and move on."

"He looks more like the type to lose himself into work and just... push everything else that bothers him to the back of his mind," Naomi continued, balancing Sophie. 

"Just be there with him and coax him to talk if he wants to, I guess," Roger offered with a small smile, having returned from putting the delivered goods away neatly into James's formerly pitifully empty fridge.

"I worry," James confessed. "This is all so new to me, and he's so new to me. There's so much I haven't learned about him, and I don't want to put pressure on him."

Roger nodded. "You two didn't really have the proper courting time, and you have to make up for that as you go..." The Omega took in a soft breath. "I'm sure Taron feels the same, and... you just need to love him and show that you're there to support him. Be open to talking, but allow space, too, I suppose. You really have to rely on your guessing ability to see if he's ready to talk about something and press on about it, or if he isn't and needs more time." 

"You'll figure it out," Naomi reassured. "All couples have their own pace and rhythm."

"I would have loved to have courted him properly," James said wistfully. "Maybe that's what I'll do, work our way back and fill in the gaps. I just don't want him to be overwhelmed, it's daunting to me as well."

"That's the best course of action right now," Roger agreed. "Just take it as slow as necessary until you have learnt more about one another and figured out each other's likes and dislikes in depths." 

It was then that the door to James's room opened again, and Taron emerged, his green eyes searching until they landed fixedly on his alpha. 

"James," he said, aware of other people's presences, and licked his lips. "Can you take me somewhere?"

"Of course, do we need to bring anything?" He searched Taron's face.

"No..." Taron shook his head. "She just.. Grace just wants to see me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James has a peek into Taron's past and family, and Taron received a phone call.

"Are you sure it's not a setup?" James asked carefully. "I know it's probably fine... I just... I want to make sure you're safe, Taron."

"It's at a public place... and I... She probably won't hurt me." He worried his bottom lip, perhaps just a little paranoid. But it was only justifiable, given the fact that he had been kidnapped before.

"Probably?" James asked, wrapping Taron in his arms. "That's not good enough. I'd rather come with you, if that's alright."

"She won't," he reaffirmed and shivered in James's arms. "But come with me?" He didn't know why this was bothering him, but it was. The thought of speaking to someone from his past, even if Grace had always been kind to him, made his stomach churn a little.

"Always, Taron," James held him close. "You are stuck with me now, and I take loving you seriously."

Somehow, that made Taron laugh softly. "I can see that... Let's go then? She's waiting for me, and the time slot for her to go shopping is not that long."

"Alright, but bring a sweater at least, I don't want you getting a chill," James smiled and kissed his nose. "I'll take you for hot chocolate and a pastry after, if you like."

"Sounds good," Taron nuzzled James for a bit before reluctantly letting go. He went and fetched himself one of James's jumpers and slipped it on, the Alpha's scent calming his nerves down. 

"It is okay to leave the others here, right?" he asked quietly, calmer now. Naomi and Roger had a young baby, whereas Bruce and Layla were expecting. "I mean... I can go by myself, James."

"They'll be alright, Naomi is armed, Taron," James reminded. "My priority is you, but she'll take good care of them. She is a good agent, she would do anything to keep them safe."

The Omega nodded at that. "Thank you, James," Taron whispered as he took out the address and gave it to his alpha. "It's a small tea house that she used to take me to..." 

James ushered Taron out to the car. "Do you want me with you, or should I stay back unless there's trouble?" He asked quietly.

"Come with me?" Taron licked his lips. "I want you to meet her, too."

"Sure," James smiled as they pulled into traffic. "It isn't far. Tell me if you get nervous and want to leave though, alright?"

"I will," Taron agreed, watching James with a small smile. The Alpha cared so much for him, it was endearing.

 

-

The ride was short, and the air was chilly from the London clouds. James pulled into a spot in front of the tea shop and came around to open Taron's door. "You'll have to tell me what's good to order," he smiled.

James's jumper really did turn out necessary, the London's chill a stark contrast against the tropical humidity of that island and Bahrain's dry climate. "I will," he said, taking James's hand and lacing their fingers together as they headed into the shop.

It wasn't packed, as expected. The morning crowd had dispersed, and lunch had yet to arrive. 

Looking around, Taron didn't waste much time before he spotted who he was looking for. Grace was a petite woman, probably middle-aged even if her hair was dyed a rich dark brown to hide the appearance of age. 

The moment she saw Taron, the Beta was up, pain and amazement etching into her face... until she spotted James, a stranger, and paused a little. 

"Tacchan," she said, voice a little thick, and Taron reached out to hold her. 

"Hi, Grace," he whispered. "It really is me." 

They stayed like that for a bit, then Taron pulled away, smiling as he turned to James. "This is my mate: James.  He plans on marrying me. James, this is Grace, my caretaker when I was young."

"Hello," James held out a hand. "Thank you for caring for him. I know it wasn't easy... With his family," her hand was tiny in his.

She took it, shaking his hand firmly, eyes assessing him somewhat, the way someone would size up the boyfriend or girlfriend their child brought home. 

"It really wasn't," she said, sounding sad. "I couldn't outright care too much for him, or they'd send me away." 

Taron smiled briefly as the server came over, and he ordered them a pot of tea, a special blend to relax the mind. 

"I ordered some wagashi for you, too, Tacchan," Grace said quietly. "I know you like sweets." 

That had Taron flush a little, smiling wider this time. She never really stopped using that endearment for him, even though he was already nearly thirty. "Thank you..." He paused, drawing in a breath. "Have you thought about what I asked?" 

Grace nodded. "I have... Are you sure it's convenient for you, Tacchan? You're only just back."

James squeezed his hand and smiled. His lover was safe, and the woman still showed a great deal of affection to him. Taron would explain later, but it was good to see him happy, with a good connection to his past.

Taron squeezed back. "It is," he reassured her. "We are about to move to somewhere else. And it'll be a large place... And we're planning on trying for pups, too..." Somehow, saying that aloud made him slightly embarrassed, even as the smile never faltered on his face. 

"Oh?" Grace's eyes flickered over to where James was. "Then I must come." She smiled. "Especially with how distracted you can be." 

Ah, then Taron had asked her to come and stay with them. James smiled at the blush and kissed Taron's hand.

"We need his brain to help us save others in his situation," James explained to her. "I can take the dry cleaning and pup-sitting, but... I'm afraid I'm a terrible cook and there's a lot I don't know about children. We really could use your help, and I'd be glad to help someone else get away from his... abominable family."

"I mostly stayed because of Tacchan..." She smiled a little. "I'm only there now because I haven't found another place to work for just yet." With her age, it wasn’t a surprise that her options for a new job were limited. 

The Beta reached out and gently took Taron's hand in her own. "I knew something was wrong when they just told me one day that they had married you off.” No preamble, no nothing. It was as though Taron had disappeared into thin air just like that. “I'm glad you're okay now." 

Taron blinked and managed a soft nod. That night, Grace had already gone home after she was done with making desserts, and that had been the excuse Father had used to send him out. 

So, him getting 'married off' was what they told her. 

"I'll help as much as I can." Grace nodded, looking at James. Clearly, she had sensed how much James cared for Taron. "But what do I do? Should I just hand in my resignation?"

"Come home with us today, send your resignation to them," James said. "We've got a full house already, but there's more pillows and floor. After knowing what I know about them, I don't trust you going back there." James poured the tea for the three of them. "I don't... It's up to Taron what he tells you. But he wasn't married off. They sent him to an auction. He was able to get a message to the government, and I was sent in to rescue him."

Grace looked James, then back to Taron, her eyes widening more and more as the seconds passed. "Is that..." She cut herself off. "I thought them marrying you off was not true, but I never suspected... Oh God." 

"It's okay, Grace," Taron soothed, not liking her sounding so distressed. "James rescued me. I'm fine now, see?" He smiled just as the well-crafted sweets were brought out on a wood tray. 

"Thank you," Grace told James, beyond relieved. "Thank you for saving him and taking care of him."

"It’s personal," James swallowed, and held out his hand to Grace. "The group that was auctioning him, they killed my parents. I know what people like that are capable of; I don't want someone Taron cares about back there." 

He laid his head against Taron's heartbeat for a minute. "I came so close to not meeting him. I think my Mum and Da would have been so proud. He was a Beta, but the one thing they always told me was someday I would find someone I loved with all my heart. I think I'd given that up."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Grace said with a sigh, shaking her head just a little at the level of travesty that she was hearing here. "But I'm glad that you two found each other... Taron has always been a good and caring child; he'll take good care of you as long as you do the same." 

"I'm doing my best," James kissed Taron's forehead. "I'm learning, anyway. Will you tell me what Tacchan means, if it isn't too private?"

Grace chuckled softly. "It's just a shortened form of his name with an endearment after it." She smiled. "I’m Japanese, you see. When I first saw him, he was only this tall." She made a gesture with her hand. "And still very skinny himself and really shy... He reminded me of my own son, so I couldn't but call him that."

"Are you able to see your own son?" James asked softly, noting her sadness.

Grace looked up before shaking her head. "I can now, but the moment I got on that boat and came here, I was already leaving him behind. He doesn't want to recognize me anymore last time I tried to see him, but that's only to be expected. They all told him I was dead anyway." 

Taron said nothing and just took her hand. He had heard the story before, and knew that most of the time, Grace considered the children she took care of as her own, just to fill in the blank where her own flesh and blood couldn't be. Circumstances drove them apart, and it was heartbreaking that he could do nothing for her... nothing other than staying by her side now.

"That's... I'm sorry," James swallowed. "I would give anything to see my parents one last time. I can't imagine having a living parent who loves me, and not wanting to see them. In the case of Taron's parents, well, they're despicable. No reason to want to mend a bridge that never existed."

"I suppose no money I send home can ever mend the years I spent away from my son. We hardly know each other now, so I can't say I don't understand how he feels..." Grace looked back at James. "I'm sorry for your circumstances also; your parents must have loved you a lot." 

Leaning into James, the Omega sighed, picking up one piece of the beautifully crafted wagashi and offering it to James. "Share it with me," he said softly with a small smile. "They say sweets alleviate troubles of the heart."

James bit into the sweet and sighed. "Oh, I haven't had wagashi this good since I was sent to Japan in the Navy," James licked the rice flour from Taron's fingers. "I didn't know a place like this even existed in London."

"It's a secret place," Taron winked. "Grace showed it to me exclusively. And she can make these, too, herself. They're really good." 

Grace laughed from where she was sitting. "Your childhood memory is probably tricking you, Tacchan." She patted his hand fondly. "I'm really glad you two found each other."

"I'm afraid working for the government doesn't leave me much time to learn skills like cooking, but with Taron, I think it's time for me to switch to a position with regular hours," James smiled. "What do we need to do to bribe you to make such delicacies?"

"It's no delicacy," Grace waved her hand. "But if you want it, just ask me." 

"She likes you," Taron drawled playfully. "I asked before but she only made it once every blue moon." 

"Because I need to refrain from overindulging your sweet tooth... And speaking of regular hours, have you been sticking your eyes to a computer screen again?" 

Caught, Taron sniffed a little even as he flushed somewhat. "A little." 

"Then go wash your face to freshen up, young man," Grace said. "Hurry back, and maybe you'll still have a piece left." 

Pretending to pout, he stood up with a bit of reluctance and gave James a kiss. "I'll be right back," he said, disappearing into the restrooms just right within sight. 

"What?" James asked quickly. "What didn't you want him to hear?"

Grace blinked. "Nothing." She smiled. "I only told him to go because he needed that wash up. If you look at his eyes closely when he's tired, they're a little crossed. He wasn’t born like that though... He just had a really bad fever when he was little, after his mother passed away. I was out running errands, and no one was home... I called the physician in time, but his eyes stay that way ever since." She sighed quietly. 

"That child... Don't hurt him. I know you love him a lot, I can see that, but sometimes, we can accidentally hurt the one we love most." She looked up at James, sad. "Taron... when he was young, he gave himself minor wounds a lot, from falling or being clumsy... but we both know he's not the clumsy type. Like any child, he only did that to see if he could make his father pay more attention to him.” She sighed once more, wringing her fingers just a little. “As time went by and none of those efforts yielded the results he wanted, he stopped but grew careless of his own self." The woman blinked and shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. "Please take good care of him. He has only ever done his best for those he loves himself." 

"As if i couldn't hate the bastard anymore," James shook his head. "I'm taking advice from the married couples I know, trying to learn to be more caring, and listening to him. He has my complete and utter attention, but if he hurts himself, I'd be heartbroken. I'd have to get outside help to deal with that, I couldn't deal with losing him. Why is his father so evil? Who hurt him?"

"Just share things with him. From what you told me, you have a troubled past yourself, if you don't mind me saying that, of course. And for you to be in a position to save him, considering where he had ended up in, you must've had an important job... Talk to him, too, and share things... He'll open up." 

Grace sighed. "It's not so much self-harm, but more of him hurting his own well-being unintentionally. Like skipping meals to finish one or two projects or whatever it is that has caught his attention. Or skipping sleep. Those he does awfully often... As for his father... I can't be sure. From what I managed to surmise, he was forced to marry Taron's mother. He tried to treat her well enough, but he's never been an affectionate or kind man, and when she passed away, leaving behind Taron... they just grew further apart. And when he finally remarried, that woman had never taken well to the idea of raising a child that wasn't her own." 

"So it's been a family tradition of forced marriages," James shivered. "But why perpetuate that when it didn't work? I suppose in Taron's case, it was for the money. But I still can't imagine doing that to my child. I never thought I'd be fortunate enough to have someone to come home to, let alone consider children."

James poured them each more tea and smiled as Taron came back to sit next to him. "I can't imagine life without him," he admitted. "It’s been... incredible."

"What?" Taron said with a soft smile before sitting down. "I can assure you, it's just the initial smitten stage."

"Shhh," James hushed him with a finger on his lips. "I'm enjoying being smitten with you. I haven't dated someone that didn't have ulterior motives... Ever."

"Anyone who approaches you with ulterior motives, is a fool," Taron whispered, pressing a brief kiss to James's lips. "Shall we get going?" He turned to smile at Grace.

"Is there anything I need to get from their house for you, Grace?" James asked. "I'd rather you just come back with us."

"No," Grace said softly as she reached for her pocket and took out her small purse, fishing something out of it. "It's a good thing I always keep this with me to make sure it's not taken away." 

She reached for Taron's hand and deposited something in his palm, the cool metal gentle against his skin. 

It was a gold locket, somewhat worn, but still very delicate and beautiful, with filigrees etched into the lid. 

Taron swallowed thickly. "You really did keep it," he whispered, his fingers curling to hold tightly onto the piece of jewelry. 

"Of course I did," Grace whispered back as Taron leaned over and opened the locket for James. 

"This is my mother, James," he said, the photo of the woman inside still clear. She was smiling and was at her most happy, as happy as she could possibly be. "Gillian." 

"She'd be so proud, Taron," James smiled. "You look just like her, that smile. She must have been looking at you when this was taken," James took it and fastened the clasp around Taron's neck. "Back where she belongs, close to your heart. Let's go home."

Taron let out a soft laugh, reaching for both James and Grace as he nodded. "Let's go home." The locket settled a pleasant weight around his neck, pressing gently against his chest. It felt oddly warm and welcoming... like his mother had a long time ago. 

"We'll need to get you new things, Grace," James said, opening the door for her and Taron. "Add it to the never-ending list," he chuckled. "We do need to stop for towels and sheets before we go home, so get whatever you need."

"Oh no, you don't have to," Grace said. "I don't live in the house, not since the other children have grown up. I have a place of my own; I can go back there to fetch my things. You two go ahead and finish your shopping." 

"We'll come with you," Taron insisted. 

"Yes, no going back alone," James said firmly. "From now on, we all go out in pairs or more. We haven't figured out how they kidnapped Taron in the first place, and we can't lose anyone else."

"That's the best way right now," Taron agreed as they paid and stood up. 

"Besides, I'd rather welcome a run in with Taron's father," James growled. "I'd like to throttle the fucker."

"Hush," Taron soothed. "I'm with you now." The Omega looked up to smile at his alpha. "Should we go to Grace's place first?"

"Yes," James kissed his nose. "And we should look for cots or lilos."

Taron giggled a little at the kiss, flushing, before clearing his throat. "Cots," he said, opening the door for Grace as they got into the car. 

"Come on, you," James smiled. "Give us directions to your place, Grace?"

Grace did, leading them to a simple apartment complex. "Wait for me here. I'll be right down."

"Let me go help you," Taron said, motioning to get up, too. "It'll be quicker."

"We'll stay together," James insisted. "We're staying together."

"Okay." Taron nodded and squeezed James's hand. 

 

-

 

Grace's place was small, but seemed spacious because of how neat it was. It took all three no more than fifteen minutes to get everything they needed and leave.

"Alright, linens store," James picked up Grace's suitcase. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want to bring?"

"I'm sure," Grace smiled. "I came here to this place with only that suitcase myself."

"Be sure to get anything you might like, Grace," James smiled. "And what foods you prefer. I know everyone who was held for that auction is having a lot of protein and fresh produce, and we discovered a chocolate fetish," he winked at Taron.

Grace laughed. "I have all I need in there already. Thank you, James." She reached up to ruffle Taron's curls gently. "And this boy here will eat as much sweets as he's allowed, so be careful with those." 

"Grace," Taron gave her a feigned petulant look, lips curling up slowly. "I have the right to enjoy the better things in life as much as anyone else is." He winked back at James. 

It was then that something started to buzz inside Grace's pocket. Her phone.  _ Miss Stanfield _ the caller ID read. 

Taron scowled at it, eyes narrowed, while debating whether they,  _ he _ , should pick it up or not.

"Are you alright to answer that, Grace?" James asked gently.

In that split second, Taron pressed 'Answer' and brought the phone to his ear, his face turning impassive. Cold. 

_ "Why aren't you home yet, Grace?"  _ Regina Stanfield, née Mitchell, said from the other end of the phone, the irritated tone in her voice was just exactly as he had always remembered it to be.

"Because she's quitting, Regina," Taron replied, smooth, a smile on his lips as he leaned against the door. "I think you can manage your children a few meals from now until you find a new housekeeper, no? Just try not to burn down the kitchen should be a useful tip." 

"Stepmother?" James mouthed to Grace with a smirk. It was good to see Taron confidant enough to make that bold of a move.

Grace nodded, watching Taron slowly. Just a little worried. She didn't like seeing him this cold and detached—it reminded her of that time right after Gillian had passed away. He had only ever cried once at the funeral, Taron; after that, the boy mostly kept to himself. 

It had taken Grace a lot of time and efforts to pry that shell away. 

_ "Taron?"  _ Regina breathed after a moment.  _ "But you—..." _

"Should be locked up somewhere you mean?" Taron hummed, the syllables of his words polished and posh. "Dear me, I thought you of all people should know how resourceful I am." 

He straightened up, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, turning away from James and Grace. "Now that I'm out and about again, Regina, I suggest you stay away from me and anything or anyone else around me, understand?" His voice dropped to a quiet, sharp whisper. "I will not tolerate any mistake, not one, so don't force my hand... because I know every dirty little secret that you hide from both others and your own husband. Like that little detour in Milan, for example. Just last March." He took in a breath, satisfied when the babbling on the other end came to a screeching halt. "You will tell your husband that you have let Grace go because you want to find a new housekeeper. And you will not mention this conversation to anyone else. Understood?" 

A second or two later, a growled 'Yes,' was bitten out. Taron eased the smile on his lips as well as the slight jittery in his stomach. He sounded more calm than he actually was as he shifted the phone in his hand. 

"Good. Have a nice day, then."  He ended the connection before looking over his shoulder to Grace. "Do you have any information that may want to keep on the phone, Grace?"

Once the Beta shook her head, Taron managed a smile and tossed the device on the floor in the middle of the flat. "Let's go then. We have linens to shop for." 

"Taron," James opened his arms. "Come here, love."

Blinking, Taron stepped into James's arms. "Hmm?" he smiled. 

"Don't stoop to their level, darling," James said softly. "I prefer you as I know you, not posh and jaded. Let me worry about revenge, it's what I'm good at. You keep your hands clean," he kissed him and sighed. "I'm a 00 agent, Taron, I promise, they'll never hurt anyone else."

"But I am posh and jaded," Taron protested with a grin. "Only to the people who warrant that sort of treatment, of course." 

"You, are my beautiful, lovely, intelligent, charming mate," James punctuated each complement with a kiss. "I want you thinking of nothing but what brings a smile to your face, and an easy conception and pregnancy, alright?"

The praises had him flushing, face burning as he felt the kisses pressed against his lips. Quietly, he held onto James with slightly cold, clammy hands. "I can't think of happy thoughts all the time, love," he confessed in a soft whisper. "You already saw how I was... worrying over the matters of our pups.. still am." 

"You are not to worry," James smiled. "You be brilliant and let me love you, and stop being anxious Taron. Whether we adopt or you carry them, we will love our pups beyond all reason and rationale."

"Beyond all reason and rationale, yes," Taron agreed. "But not so they'd be spoilt rotten. I'm warning you, James." He shot James a pointed look before melting into a smile. 

"Not spoiled," James agreed, brushing their noses. "Now, let's show Grace where to stash her bags, and go find linens fit for Omegas."

Tarom nodded as they got into the car and drove away. Deep down, he hoped Regina had gotten his message clear enough. He had meant every word of that threat.


	17. Chapter 17

"So how old were you when your stepmother came along?" James asked, interrupting the brooding.

Taron's eyes flickered over to where James was. "Four or five. Most probably five," he replied.

“That long?" James frowned. "I would guess she treats her own children much better?"

"Of course," Taron chuckled. "People like her and my father are taught to appreciate the... merits of having Omegas around, those docile, ever smiling creatures that will let you do what you want without much qualm. Any Omega who acts otherwise is a nuisance that needs reprimanding." He shrugged. "Not that that has ever worked," this, he muttered more to himself.

"I'm certain you and Grace made their lives a surreptitious misery whenever possible," James laughed. "Docile is not a word I'd use to describe you," he pointed out a cream colored cashmere throw in the store window. "We are definitely buying that."

"Whoever uses that word to describe me has another think coming, and is also an idiot," Taron laughed, looking at the cashmere throw. "And yes, that misery was probably the main reason why they decided to sell me for good anyway." His lips quirked up mirthlessly at this. "And yes, we are buying that." The Omega grinned at James.

James opened the door and headed straight for the blanket display. He lifted the cream one and wrapped it around Taron's shoulders, using it to pull him closer for a kiss.

"How about hot chocolate in front of the fire tonight wrapped in this?" He asked, voice low.

"Yes," Taron breathed, the blanket soft and warm as it settled around him, his eyes never leaving James's. "Brilliant plan."

"I'm sure we can set up Grace in the other room," James slid his fingers under Taron's jumper. "Or with Eve..."

Taron's breath caught a little, the feel of James's fingers and their heat hot on the skin of his hips. "Sounds like a good idea..." He licked his lips. "I'm sure Grace won't mind."

"Yes, I think I should make homemade hot chocolate, with real cream, and cinnamon," James smiled, running a finger across Taron's belly. "And maybe shortbread?"

His muscles tensed a little in anticipation, and Taron nodded. "And maybe icing sugar on the top," he whispered against James's lips, pressing a quick, chaste kiss. "It's going to be sweet and warm night." 

"If you eat all your vegetables at dinner," James teased. "You can't keep up your energy on sugar alone, and I intend to keep you up late," he whispered.

Taron pouted. "I have you know that I happen to like my vegetables, and that sugar is a good energy booster." He smiled, pressing close against James. "Just one question, though... are the walls in your place thick?"

"Thick enough to hide gun shots, my little minx," James exhaled shakily in his ear. "Come on now, before I can't walk."

"Good," Taron grinned before pulling away, his cheeks heating as he caught the brief, amused glance that Grace, who had been wise to give them substantial space, shot at them both. "Can't wait for this little treat."

"Sheets and towels, then we'll stop at the grocer on the way home," James smiled and tucked Taron against his body. "And then, my sweet, I'll eat you for dessert."

"Ah, already planning on devouring me," Taron tutted. "I'm telling you, I'm rather tough to chew on." He chuckled softly. "The delivered groceries didn't have enough ingredients to cover for us though?" He had been so absorbed in finishing hacking Kang's laptop that he hadn't quite paid attention.

"There's some special chocolate I like, and we need cream, and someone wants biscuits with icing," James smiled. "Just a short stop to make sure we have everything. I think we were more practical with the grocery order."

Taron feigned an indignant huff before it eased into a small smile. "True," he agreed. "Just those practical orders alone seem like quite an indulgence already, I'm sure," he said quietly.

"And I reserve the right to indulge you," James said firmly. "I want you to know just how loved you are."

"I know you love me, James," Taron whispered, lacing their fingers together. "Just stay with me... that's all I ask."

"I have no intention of leaving your side," James squeezed his hand. "I intend to love you to pieces, and spoil you rotten."

"I thought we were saying no to that last one." Taron smiled, leaning a little into James. "But I wouldn't mind you loving me until I shatter."

"I'm a softie when it comes to you, and I'd rather keep you whole," James handed him a package of soft Egyptian cotton sheets that matched the cashmere. "How do these feel?"

It was cool against his skin, and smooth, too. "Magnificent," he almost purred, smiling up at James. "And let's hope you're only a softie when you need to be." He chuckled, a cheeky glint in his eyes. 

"Never too soft when you need satisfying,” James nipped him. “But I am allowed my indulgences to spoil you, spoil us, but not spoil pups," James smiled. "Take good care of them and love them, no spoiled brats. You, however, my precious Omega, I reserve the right to have you nest in silk and cashmere," James scented his skin with a satisfied purr.

"You're too good to me," Taron shivered, melting against James.

"Hush," James pulled him along to see more sheets. "Nothing is too good for nesting, both of us get to enjoy it," he picked up a pair of green sheets and held them up to Taron's eyes. "What do you think?"

"I still don't know how to nest though..." Taron murmured, looking up the sheets and feeling them in his hand. "They look good," he smiled. "Let's find one that will suit your eyes, too."

"We'll ask Grace to show us some basics before Alec gets back," James picked up a pair of turquoise. "We need more bed pillows as well." 

Taron's face reddened. "I never thought there would be day where I'd ask her to show me how to nest, of all things..." 

He took the pillows and smiled. "Just the right shade." He chuckled.

"Well isn't that what you do with a fussy Omega pup?" James asked. "At least that's what I always thought... I'll have to ask Grace too. I don't have any practical knowledge either."

"I mean... I never thought I'd have an actual lover, let alone thinking about pups..." He smiled softly. picking up a couple of navy blue pillows.

"Well, we can learn together," James offered. "I think Grace is quite the expert, she'll have lots of good advice."

Nodding, Taron smiled. "She is. Not to mention that she's very patient, too." How else would she have tolerated his youth?

"Well then, perfect," James found a second blanket in a pale tan to add to the pile. "Towels next?" He pointed at a display of tall bath sheets, big enough to lay on at the beach. "How do those feel?"

"Like I can lie on them with you and not give a care about anything else?" Taron hummed in a playful voice. 

"Perfect," James laughed, adding a stack to their cart. "We should go to the beach when it’s a sunny day, and lounge around and read."

"And swim, too, if it's warm enough." Taron agreed. "I love swimming." 

"There are a few hotels around here with indoor pools. There's one at Six as well. I'll take you," James said. "We need to get you a suit though."

"It's good to get back into the habit of swimming if you intend on trying for pups again," Grace said from where she was, not too far away. "It helps the stress in your body." 

"Oh..." Taron nodded before looking back at James. He wasn’t particularly surprised that she had been paying attention, although he’d rather think she hadn’t heard those parts where they had been shooting not too subtle hints and puns at one another. "Are you sure that one at Six should be included in our list of options? I'm not an employee there." Speaking about that, his mind was back on the laptop again. He should probably finish it within the day and hand it over to Q-Branch the next day, seeing as they were leaving for Scotland soon. 

"Yes, and it’s exercise we can do together," James smiled, hand on Taron's back. "I need to bring you in to Six at some point and add you to my paperwork, might as well be today if you aren't too tired."

_ If  _ he were to get pregnant, Taron couldn't imagine waddling around with a growing belly in swimming attire and floating in the water next to James. The images his mind was conjuring were making him flush; the gentle, possessive hand on his back didn't help with that. 

"Sure," he nodded, cheeks burning a little still. "I haven't finished cracking the laptop though... but there's only a bit left." The coding in there was intricate and meticulous, but not too difficult to crack, other than taking a lot of time and a bit of thinking to power through the myriads of fail-safes, just enough to weed out most of any hackers who would want to try their hands at it. But it really wouldn't be too hard for whoever had designed the protective programs to step up their game and really make it a tough battle for Taron... one that the Omega, of course, wouldn't back down from.

That truly did make Taron think about the possibilities of who this cyber-terrorist (or cyber-terrorist _ s _ ) could be... but he hadn't had much to go on, even from the codes themselves. They weren't special enough for him to make out any signature moves that would be recognizable or corresponding to anyone that he knew from the underground hackers system. 

It felt almost as if everything in that laptop was just… fun and game, nothing more, and the thought made him suppress a shiver. 

"What are you thinking? You've gone all flushed and pink," James whispered in Taron's ear. "Are you thinking of pups, or making them?" He asked, voice scratchy with the fire burning in his belly.

"Incorrigible." Taron huffed playfully in return, patting gently at James's shoulder before he leant in and said, "If you must know, I was thinking of myself, should I get pregnant, when I'm as big as a house and walking next to you. You, who are still fit and muscly." He wrinkled his nose. 

"No, no," James shook his head. "You, round with our pups, giving them life. I'm only here to protect and love you, you're the one making miracles."

Taron let out a soft laughing breath, leaning into James. "I really want to be able to carry pups for you... It's the first time I've ever felt like this." 

"And if it’s not possible, there are many pups out there like Alec and I were... Alone. It’s something to think of anyway, adopting. We have Grace to help, and I'd like to be able to give a group of siblings homes," James admitted softly. "If that's something you'd be willing to do, of course."

"Of course, James," the Omega breathed. "Of course... We can build a place for them to live and give them basic lessons in core subjects, like Mathematics, Literature, P.E., etc, to catch up before sending them to real schools. And we can adopt, too... It'll be wonderful to be able to give them a home..." He leant into James. "Is there a specific group of siblings you're talking about?"

"No, I just remember that any adopted kids I knew, they never got to stay with their siblings," James took a deep breath. "It seemed like everyone wanted the babies, no one wanted a teenager. So they would be separated."

"That's unfortunate," Taron whispered, his hands tightening on James's hips. "If anything, I'd do everything I could to keep them together." He sighed, saddened by the fact that James had lost his parents so soon, especially when they seemed like such good people, and had to suffer through living in the orphanage. It was a sad fate for anyone, to be honest. "We'll do what we can for them." He smiled softly up at his alpha.

"You're perfect," James gave him a kiss. "There's plenty of room at Skyfall, I'm sure we can help a few."

"We should raise funds or maybe build a place for them, too, if we can..." He pressed another kiss to James's lips. Alice and Anthony would know how to help with this, at least with the fundraising aspect of it. "Anyone decent with enough resources would do that."   


"There's certainly enough land to do it, and it’s a complement to the plans we have for the rescued from the auctions," James sighed. "So much energy in the world used for evil. I'll never understand."

"It's the push and pull that divides the world," Taron whispered. "We'll need good funding and a good plan to manage it all, just to keep track of our income and spending." 

"If anyone can coordinate that, you and Anthony can," James said. "I know he had plans for getting donations as well, some sort of a fundraiser party."

"Yes, I heard him and Alice talk about it." Taron smiled, enjoying that he and his alpha had similar thought processes. "It's going to be great." 

"Yes," James looked around for Grace and headed to the checkout. "At this rate we're going to need the empty flats in the building in London as well, a sort of communal living space in town."

Taron nodded, turning everything over in his mind, if nothing but to find any hole that they might have missed somehow, or not thought through. "This is going to take a lot of money... I'll need to find a job, too."

"I wonder if you can work remotely as the Quartermaster," James said thoughtfully. "You can certainly work on site when we're in London, but you can bring home research and development projects. And from what I have seen you do with an ordinary laptop, you could build an office at home for you and Bruce."

"There are some cases I can work remotely, and other things you said, but some I need to be present..." Taron thought about it for a moment with a sigh. "And we're not even sure I can make it as a Quartermaster." 

He turned and securely took Grace's hand into his own, offering the woman a smile. "Let me finish with Kang's laptop and we'll go to Six."

“You'd be a great Quartermaster Taron, you're cool under pressure, even when you were captured," James said. "I have had handlers who aren't that sensible over the comms," he paid and carried their purchases out to the car. "Wow, I think it’s time for a more practical vehicle," he laughed.

"We bought a bit much," Taron agreed with a small smile. "And well, it's easier to handle the situation when I think about how much was at stake, I suppose. That certainly puts things in perspective." 

"All the situations for 00 agents are like that, they don't send us out unless lives are at stake," James said. "It's good to be out of that stress, able to focus on you."

"I'll make sure to keep you on your toes, then." Taron grinned as they drove home. "Are you doing all right there, Grace?" he asked, turning to the back seat. 

The Beta nodded and smiled. "I'm fine; don't fuss, dear. Just enjoying watching you two." She chuckled. 

"I have no doubt you'll be quite a handful," James squeezed Taron's hand. "Alright, back to the flat then. Tea and you can work on the laptop, while I get Grace settled in with Eve."

"Thank you, James." Taron smiled 

 

-

 

It wasn’t long before Taron was helping his alpha with bringing the rest of their purchases inside, back to their flat. 

"Hi!" Bruce greeted. "I did some work on the laptop encryption while Layla had a nap. The trick was they typed in English but used Greek letters, so the software wasn't sure how to decrypt it."

"Hello," Taron greeted back, just a little flustered with the enthusiasm. He had mostly always worked alone, so the gathering group was quite a change of pace. "And yes! Bloody sneaky bastard, isn't it?" 

He paused and turned back to catch Grace shooting him a pointed look, mostly because the woman didn't specifically like him cursing, even if she had never outright stop him from doing it—he was already near thirty after all. 

Taron laughed, a little flustered, until she smiled back. "Everyone, this is Grace. She took care of me when I was little. She'll be with us from now on." 

And Grace inclined her head politely. "Good day to you all." 

"Hello," Layla smiled. "It will be nice to have someone who isn't talking about tech."

"Do you cook?" Naomi asked. "I've been rather monopolizing the kitchen out of boredom, but feel free to tell me to get lost."

Grace laughed softly. "It will, indeed, be a good change. And yes, I do cook. I'll help around as much as I can." 

"Excellent, I'm rubbish at anything besides takeaway," Eve said as she came in the door. "I have a spare bed, but feel free to come and go as you like."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Grace said with a smile. 

Taron had already slipped away into the kitchen, making tea for them all. His mind was wandering back to the laptop again. He could manage to finish it at a decent time and bring it in to Six… still more or less within office hours.

"My pleasure," Eve smiled. "Anything to help out James and Taron. They're doing something amazing, I'm just glad I can have a part of it."

"James, we're going to take Sophie to meet my parents tonight, so we won't need you to watch her," Roger smiled.

"Aw," Taron chuckled as he brought out tea and tickled Sophie's cheek, making her laugh. "That's a shame. Right, princess?" he cooed to the baby before turning to Roger. "Do you two need company on your way there? I know I'm probably being a little too paranoid, but," he shrugged. 

"I can take them," Eve offered. "You two can use some time together, and Grace can stay at mine."

"How does that sound? Hot chocolate?" James murmured to Taron.

Taron hummed, a tinge of a blush on his cheeks. "Of course," he smiled. "We just need to keep in mind that Layla and Bruce will still be home." He leant up to press a laughing kiss to James's lips. 

"Thick walls," James whispered, kissing the blush on Taron's cheeks. "You can be as loud as you like. I'll even turn on music."

That somehow made Taron blush even more as he narrowed his eyes in playful pretense. "Such coercive words," he accused softly, pressing a mug into James's hands and quickly turning to hand one to Grace as well, clearing his throat at the amused gaze the woman gave him. 

"I still need to go to the corner shop while you and Bruce work on the laptop," James reminded. "Any last minute requests?"

Everyone shook their head as Taron looked around. "Probably not. I'll try to finish the laptop, too, then we can bring it in to Six later?"

"I'll see if there's shortbread with frosting," James winked. "Eve, keep an eye on everyone, and don't answer the door."

Playfulness aside, that last cautionary warning brought home the situation they were in and Taron smiled, whispering a 'be careful' to his alpha. 

"I will," James smiled.

Taron waited until James had closed the front door behind him as he left before turning back to the laptop, Bruce following him. He needed to finish this and move on to other projects as well. They had a lot on their plate, not to mention more people were coming and a moving to Scotland, and let’s not forget that initial interview with Six Taron himself had for whatever job they'd give him. 

Meanwhile, James made quick work of the walk to the corner store, choosing a rich, dark chocolate, as well as cream, shortbread, and several different flavours of frosting to dip them in.

 

-

 

During the time James was out and Taron was busy typing away on a laptop, Grace had made friends with Eve and everyone else before she started to move in her belongings, which were only packed in one large suitcase, to Eve's place. 

"At least I can offer you a bed," Eve said. "Let the boys sleep on the floor," she put down Grace's suitcase in her spare room. "Is there anything or anyone I should watch for?"

"Probably those who captured Taron and the other people in the group," Grace replied. "I don't know anyone else specifically." It was true, since, if Taron's step mother and father actually wanted to try something, it was unlikely that they would go out and do it by themselves. So, there was no specific lead; they would basically be navigating blind for the time being. 

"Well that narrows it to anyone we don't know," Eve said. "I'm hoping Alec hurries back. We need more people trained with weapons."

Grace nodded. "What exact do you and James do, though?" she asked. She realized she had never really asked James about this when they were talking back in the tea house. 

"We work for... British Intelligence, MI6," Eve said. "I'm only telling you because they trust you, and besides, the cover story is so bad it's unbelievable. James is one of the best... They send him out when people need saving, or a war needs to be stopped. He went in to save Taron, because Taron got a message to us."

"I see..." Grace breathed. She had sort of suspected that he was someone important, or at least working for someone important, considering how he had been there to save Taron... but she had never suspected MI6, of all places. 

But in a way, it relieved her... These were trustworthy and reliable people who could really protect them should they need it. She was relieved that Taron had been resourceful enough to manage to call these people for help, otherwise, it was highly likely that she would have never been able to see him again, intact and mostly whole. "Thank you for all you have done for Taron and us," she said quietly, inclining her head toward Eve. 

"I didn't do anything," Eve shook her head. "That would be James, and Alec, his best friend. I'm more the behind the scenes, haven't been out in the field yet. But they're the best, Grace. They'll take the best of care of you, and Taron. And James is madly in love with him, I've never seen someone get that emotion, that protectiveness, out of him."

"But you're helping us now, and that deserves a thank you, too," Grace smiled kindly. One she met this Alec, she'd thank him, too. "I've never seen Taron this open either," she admitted quietly, her eyes flickering to where the young Omega was typing into the laptop while chatting to the Beta next to him. "He's usually quiet and reserved. He doesn't really like to interact because he thinks he's awkward... It's good that he's met James... They're good for each other."

"James is usually rough around the edges. I've never seen him... care, so openly," Eve said. "We know he cares, but it’s not usually visible. With Taron, he's protective, loving. I'd be jealous if they weren't so perfect for each other. James has been through so much hurt, he deserves someone who is so genuine, so invested."

Grace nodded. She had seen their interactions; she knew what Eve was talking about. The dynamic was almost seamless. "Taron has never done anything halfway, so it's fortunate that he's found someone good to fall in love with... They'll help heal each other's wounds... The boy has been too lonely."

"James is... Well before Taron, I would have told you he was made of stone," Eve admitted. "I only saw him fall in love once, and she betrayed him, and died. He came back so cold, it was like he wasn't human anymore. Taron makes him come alive, look like he is enjoying life. I'm pleased, he deserves someone that won't love him by halves."

"I'm pleased to hear that also." Grace nodded, hoping that nothing would tear these two apart... They didn't seem like they could really handle separation... not from one another.

"So, come make yourself comfortable, and then we'll go back to James and Taron's, strength in numbers," Eve smiled. "Besides, James has a better dish washer."

Grace laughed and nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to MI6, one intense talk with M, and meeting would-be colleagues.

It wasn't after James had returned from the corner shop, and another mug of tea with some more typing and discussions with Bruce, that Taron looked up, blinking greatly and looking around to pinpoint his gaze on James.

"It's done," he said with a smile.

"Excellent," James smiled. "Quick trip in to Six then? We can drop Naomi and Roger with Sophie on the way, and Bruce can meet M."

Taron nodded quickly, shivering as he stretched. "Your car will fit us all, right?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"We'll steal Alec's Land Rover, he parks it here anyway," James rubbed a hand down Taron's back, and down his buttocks with a squeeze. "Come along, little minx; we'll go for a drink after to celebrate."

Taron's breath hitched a little at the squeeze as he feigned a slight huff. "I thought we were already going to have hot chocolate later." A smirk curved his lips, and the Omega wiggled away from James's exploring hand, lest his body react in an unwanted way right then. 

"We  _ are _ having hot chocolate," James laughed. "I meant a drink in a bar. I want to get dressed up and take you out and show you off."

Taron sniffed, the nape of his neck a little hot. "I don't have any nice clothes yet, James." He wasn't vain, but he'd be blind if he didn't notice how attractive James was. 

"I'll take you out to Savile Row; you need something to wear at Six," James smiled. "Besides, you need new clothes anyway. Soft, cashmere, silk," he ran a finger down Taron's belly.

Taron shivered, his hand reaching up to hold briefly onto James's hand, pressing the palm against his belly. Still flat now... "That sounds good." He looked up and smiled at James.

"We can order soda water, and no one will be the wiser," James said, squeezing his fingers.

Taron's eyes flickered up at that. "Do you think I'm—..." He licked his lips.

"I don't know, but better safe than sorry," James kissed at the plump, damp lips. "They'll put umbrellas in a Shirley Temple, and I can show you my cherry stem trick," he winked.

Sighing into the kiss, Taron scoffed a little at the wink, even if he couldn't help the widening grin on his face. "I'm definitely looking forward to that, then."

"I have all sorts of indecent tricks I can't show in polite company," James wrapped an arm around his waist. "You ready to hit the shops for clothes?"

"You're showing all of them to me then. I'm expecting one new trick per week, just to go easy on you," Taron teased, leaning into James as he considered the question. "Sure... but does that mean I'm not allowed to wear your cardigans to work?"

"You can wear anything you like, darling," James kissed him. "I'll even buy new ones for you to borrow as well. I just want you to go into Six as powerful in your own right, not as my Omega, dressed in my clothes. You're brilliant, Taron. Let them see it. Besides," James teased, "I need a book of new tricks to learn for you."

Taron lips quirked a little at the word 'powerful'. He had never expected to be described as such, and the sentiment warmed him as much as it saddened. Not everyone could think like James. He really couldn't believe his luck. "Thank you, love," he said, smiling and kissing James's jaw. "And it's okay, I'll go easy on you." He chuckled.

"Hmmm, I can juggle, tie a bow tie, use a straight razor, dance the tango, do handstands... What sort of tricks are you wanting? I can do tea and breakfast in bed?" James held the door for him.

Taron hummed as he got into the car, waiting for the others to join them as well, along with James, before leaning over to his alpha to whisper, "Just be there with me everyday. That's all I want," he smiled and pulled away, clicking his seat belt on.

"That, you can be sure of," James kissed him. "Alright, new clothes for the gentlemen with interviews, cardigans for Taron to borrow for me. Layla, Grace, I'm sure you can find a women's shop that will take my black card. Oh, and tea on the way," James smiled.

Taron smiled back, shivering at the promise. Being with James... it felt like he could finally be hopeful for the first time in a long while. Hopeful for something better, something brighter and much softer for the future.  _ Their _ future. 

He was actually looking forward to waking up next to James every morning, and it made his heart swell as his hand reached up to gently brush over their bond mark. 

It was the most intoxicating feeling, he found. 

"Oh and, I wired my money to your account," Taron said as they drove to the store.

"Oh, alright," James nodded. "Remind me to take you to the bank tomorrow to put you on the accounts and the flat deed. We'll have to add you to the Skyfall papers once we get to Scotland; Kincade will know the procedure, I'm sure."

"I will," Taron nodded, noting those down on the phone Bahrain had issued him. Quite pragmatic and useful, although Q supposed he'd like to do some modifications himself. The list of to-dos was building steadily, and he wanted to keep a close track, even if he knew he could remember it in his brain.

"Alright, everyone," James parked at the tea shop. "I think it’s close enough to walk from here. Layla and Grace, the women's shop is across this, and you can come and sit when you're done. We shouldn't take too long, just some measuring and basic things off the rack today. We can come back for bespoke suits next time."

They got off the car and didn't turn away until Grace and Layla were in the other store. "You won't be late to your get-together, right?" Taron asked Naomi, who shook her head. 

"We still have two hours to spare," she smiled. "No worries."

"Plenty of time, you've nothing to hide," James touched Taron's stomach. "Yet," he added, as he opened the door to a clothing store with only a few racks of clothes. "I imagine you know what size you wear? Pick out a few things, and I'll find Ralph to get your preliminary measurements for a suit."

Taron flushed a little and nodded as he went to find something with Bruce, picking through the clothes on display. James's touch lingered like its own mark on his stomach as he felt the good-quality fabric in his hands, eyes subconsciously wandering to where James had gone to every once in a while.

 

-

 

By the time James came to introduce Ralph, there was an armful of clothes for him to take to the register. James smiled and added a few cardigans to the pile, and went back to Taron. "I thought an Omega tailor would be more comfortable for you," he told his lover softly. "But Ralph is the best, regardless. He makes all my suits."

Taron smiled, happy just by knowing James's consideration. "I trust he'll make the best suits. Thank you, love."

"Ah, James, he has a beautiful figure," Ralph smiled. "Hello, I'm Ralph. It will be a pleasure to help you. Maybe we can do something with waistcoats and some color. It will suit your eyes."

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you; I'm Taron." Taron cheeks colored at the sudden compliment, and nodded, oddly just a little nervous for some reason, because of the measuring process itself rather than because of Ralph, who seemed like a gentle enough man.

But then again, he had always been a little nervous of what he hadn't done before.

"Some greens, to bring out your eyes, maybe browns," Ralph said thoughtfully. "Will you be needing formal wear as well?"

"At least one outfit," James smiled. "Something for work parties and the like."

Taron listened and wet his lips. "Can you... make one for a wedding, too?" he asked quietly before catching himself. "Oh no. Sorry. It's a little too early."

"No, that's a good idea," James kissed his hand. "You have my measurements, Ralph. Make me something that will match what he chooses."

Taron blinked quickly, because he was out of his depths with this, and reached for James's hand, squeezing it. "What are your suggestions, though? I'm... not familiar with this."

"Do you want robes or a suit?" James asked. "I think the silver circlet my mother wore in her hair is still at Skyfall."

"Um... suit?" he murmured, a little flustered. Robes always made him think of clothing from centuries past for some reason... which wasn't really good, he knew. "Silver circlet?" Taron perked up. "You want me to wear your mother's circlet?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," James kissed his cheek. "If you want to. I'd be honoured."

"No,  _ I _ would be honored to wear that circlet, James," Taron smiled. "Thank you."

"It will look lovely on you," James smiled at him. "Ralph, can you do something with the suit that will go with silver?"

"Of course," the tailor replied with a smile. "We can always go for subtle silver patterns that run along the lapels. What do you think?"

"Whatever you think," James had eyes only for Taron, cupping his chin in his hand.

"That... that would be great," Taron whispered, enraptured by the gaze in James's eyes.

"As long as I'm marrying you, I'd wear a raincoat," James smiled at his love. "It doesn't matter, any of it."

Taron couldn't help a soft chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous," he scolded, but halfhearted at best because right then his heart felt tight enough that it might break. So tight with this love that was stealing all of his attention away. 

He leaned in and kiss James before pulling away, keeping his hands off the man long enough for Ralph to at least get his measurements down.

"James is right, you'd be lovely in anything," Ralph smiled. "But a long, grey coat with silver embroidery, some green in the bow tie and cummerbund to bring out your eyes, and a silver waistcoat... we'll make you look like a vision. I should be able to have it done in a week or two."

"Alright, let me give you the address in Scotland," James went to the counter and wrote it on a piece of paper.

"That sounds like it will be beautiful," Taron murmured. He had never thought he'd ever be wearing such fancy clothing. "Thank you."

"It’s my pleasure," Ralph smiled. "I rarely get to dress someone so lovely. And James, that smile. I've never seen you so happy."

"Yes, I'm enthralled," James squeezed Taron's hand.

"I'm no beauty, Ralph, but thank you again." Taron said, suddenly a little shy, as they went back to the front where Naomi and Roger had unexpectedly paid for their purchases. 

"It's the least we can do!" Naomi insisted. "You've helped all of us so much. Both of you."

"Bad bad," James laughed. "But thank you, I'm glad you can be safe here with us. Did Bruce find clothes as well?"

"Yes, but... I look like a professional!" Bruce emerged from the dressing room. "I miss my pocket protector and bow tie." He was dressed in fitted grey trousers, with a corduroy jacket.

Taron chuckled, smiling widely. "Oh, but that's the whole point. We can change back into our comfort clothes later."

"That suits you, Bruce," Grace said.

"It really does look good," James smiled. "You two are ready to conquer Six."

"Unite and conquer is the plan," Taron told James with a grin.

"Yes, let's go," James smiled. "Let's collect Layla and Grace."

They did and set on heading over to where Naomi and Roger needed to be once everything was paid for.

"Have fun and be careful," James reminded. "You brought extra ammo, right, Naomi?"

"Always," she patted her oversized pink purse with a wink. "Roger has a pistol in the diaper bag as well."

Somehow, that image made Taron chuckle before swallowing it down, not because of that sheer fact, no. There was no such thing as being too careful after all. "It's good that you're so prepared... I need to get myself a gun, too."

"We'll get you one at Six," James said. "And I have an extra Walther at home. It should be small enough for your hands. Have you shot before?"

"I have," Taron nodded. "I'll let you in on a secret that I can design guns, too." He smiled.

"As if you could be any sexier," James groaned playfully.

Taron snickered just a little at that and offered James a wink. He wanted to hold James's hand, but they weren't alone and it was safer to drive with both hands anyway. 

 

-

 

"Alright, IDs out for the door guards, gentlemen," James said as he pulled into the parking garage at Six.

Bahrain-issued IDs still in hand, they handed them over to the guards as Q watched the large building with slightly wide eyes. He had only seen it from afar, and he had set foot into such a vast structure.

They were allowed inside, Taron following James closely, holding the backpack that held the laptop subconsciously tighter, watching as people looked at them... or, rather, at James as they walked past. He was apparently a well-known character—nothing that really surprised the Omega, to be perfectly honestly. 

"Hello, Bond, good to see you," a slightly balding man held out his hand. "I'm Bill Tanner, everyone. I'll take you up to meet M and fill out paperwork in HR. Bond, you'll want to stay with them, yes?"

"Yes, thanks, Bill," James shook his hand. "She’s in her office?"

"Yes, and there's tea," Tanner added.

Taron shook the man's hand and introduced himself, too, as did the other. The name tag clipped to Tanner's belt loop said that he was the Chief of Staff. 

Quite an important figure in the building himself, even if he acted like the head's secretary. 

M's code name perked him though, the associations in his mind telling him she was the woman who had ordered James and him mated so he, as she said, would be less of a liability. But really, a part of it was so Taron, as an asset, would remain where he was, the practical part of his mind whispered. 

They headed up the office, and Tanner let him, James, and Bruce in to meet M in her office. 

"Hello, M. Meet Taron and Bruce," James said, a hand on Taron's back. "Taron, Bruce, this is M, the head of MI6."

"Welcome to MI6, gentlemen," M was no nonsense, with a discerning gaze. "I'm glad you're here today, and no longer missing persons in a file. And I see congratulations are in order, Bond," she gave Taron's ring, certainly not a requirement for his rescue, a rather knowing glance.

Her Alpha pheromones were well under control, but bubbled under the surface almost like a subtle tone that could not be ignored. Taron looked at her, his back straightening. "I rather thought you made sure of that, ma'am," he replied, a faint ironic smile curling his lips. "And it's nice to finally be meeting you, M. My name is Taron."

"Bond needed someone intelligent, someone who could keep him interested," M smiled. "You will be interested to know in twenty years as a 00, you're the first time I set him up."

"Yes, and I suppose I should appreciate that." Taron replied, the smile on his lips remained.

"I'm quite grateful, for once, for your meddling," James smiled. "Taron, do you want to show M what you and Bruce were able to do with the laptop?"

Taron looked back at that, at James. He was being paranoid, he told himself. James loved him; the bonding didn't happen because of her meddling... James was only referring to when she sent him on this mission, perhaps. 

He smiled, presenting the laptop. "Ma'am, Bruce and I have managed to decode the entirety of this laptop after we obtained it from Jade. We will hand it over to you now. All the information is there, and we have sorted them out into categories, too."

"You're worried, Taron," M's gaze missed nothing. "I thought you a good match for James, but nothing could have forced him to care for you the way he does. I've seen your lover on a mission, acting, and it's nothing like this. You make him look vulnerable."

"You haven't met me yet by then, Ma'am, you couldn't have known I was a good match for him before you ordered him to mate with me to secure my loyalty." Taron smiled, setting up the laptop casually. 

"No, but I knew that he would get you out safely," M countered. "I couldn't guarantee affection, but I hoped. You needed a safe way out, and Bond is trustworthy. At least that gave you an escape."

"That safe way out didn't necessarily have to include you telling one of your agents to bond with me, Ma'am." Taron looked down, though. Perhaps he was reacting too sensitively. 

_ Don't forget your place _ , a voice whispered viciously in his ears, and he closed his eyes. "My apologies." He smiled. "I'm just rambling. I'm in the habit of that."

"I think what my mate means, it that it was your responsibility to rescue him, not force him to bond," James said sharply, emphatically on Taron's side. "You'll find my priorities much different now, with a bondmate."

Taron's hand shot out and squeezed James's, feeling bad for having started this at all, but happy too that James understood him. 

"I can rather see that, Bond," M said, watching them. "I did what I thought best and most prudent." Her face remained unyielding. "What are your decisions now, 007?"

"That I will do what's in my bonded's best interests," James informed her. "My family comes first."

"Are you resigning then?" She arched an eyebrow. 

"Actually, yes," James straightened. "We don't know if Taron is carrying or not yet, thanks to the forced heat. And he's my focus now. I can certainly take on the job of the Quartermaster's personal guard. We're going to be living at Skyfall, so we'll need to set up a system for he and Bruce to work remotely as well."

Taron turned back to look at James. It was exactly what they had been discussing, except for that small part of what James would do after 'retirement', but it still surprised him just for a little to hear everything all spoken aloud like that, so easily and smoothly, too. James was willing to give up what he had been doing just to make sure Taron was all right, and that was probably one of the most heartfelt and sexy things the Omega had ever experienced.

They were definitely having hot chocolate that night. 

M actually looked a little taken aback herself, before she leaned into her chair, a small, amused smile on her lips. "After all this time, and you're finally resigning, and on your own accord even." She shook her head before straightening up. "Taron is being considered for the new Quartermaster position, but you know how that will require him to be here more often than not." This, she directed to the both of them.

"I don't think a pregnant Omega should be subject to Quartermaster's hours in Q branch, at least from home, he can be more comfortable," James argued. "And I know there will be some hours needed here, but with Taron's penchant for network building, I don't think it will matter where he physically is. I simply want my mate safe, and healthy, for his pregnancy." 

"Network building is not the only thing, though, as I am aware you can design weapons and other form of technologies, also." Her eyes turned to Taron before averting back to James. "We need more advanced equipment to catch up with the modern paces themselves, and he has to be here at least a few days within normal office hours to oversee the production and prototype-testing, aside from interacting with his subordinates. Other paperwork that can be completed home. Of course, his days of needing to be here will be reduced if, and when, he proceeds further into his pregnancy." 

"We aren't certain yet, I just want there to be proper protocols in place," James smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing his weapons designs, and we need to get him an ID card."

"Normal office hours first," M said, hands laced in front of her on the desk. "Until we're certain he's pregnant. Tell Tanner, and he'll issue both you and Mr Sharma," she gestured to Bruce, "ID cards. You both have done impressive work."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled. "I'm looking forward to being able to help to protect England."

M nodded. "We need to sort out how this is going to work though, because you want to go back to Scotland, and the Quartermaster is not recommended to be too far away from London." 

"I," Taron spoke up. "I don't necessarily have to be the Quartermaster," he said. "Any other position in the tech room is fine, too." 

"Oh?" M raised an eyebrow. 

"We have other priorities, the people we were able to rescue need a new start," James said. "Scotland has land, and my family farm is there. We're going to expand."

"You're settling for a different position, then, Taron?" M asked again, and the Omega took in a breath. 

"That's probably the best choice right now," he said in reply. 

James kept a hand on Taron's back. "Bruce, Layla is almost due. How about you? I'm sure we can find you both jobs with Anthony's charity if Six isn't flexible about working remotely."

“It's not about flexibility in working remotely, Bond," M said. "It's not so much what we can offer, but more of what the nature of the job itself is." And she was not lying. Previous Quartermasters, even Boothroyd right then, worked mostly at Six, designing, testing, outfitting agents, and leading them out in the battlefield as well. The resources were there, and so was security.

"You can work remotely if you so desire. However, if and when emergencies occur and resources where you are do not allow you the means and power to carry out the best and most convenient plan to protect our,  _ your _ , agents, that's on you, Taron. Do think about it carefully." 

Taron was well aware of that, whether she had felt the necessity to spell that out or not, even as he swallowed a little and try to figure out what his options were and what he could do... Or more like where his confidence lay, if it was strong enough to handle this new, very heavy pressure. 

Could he do it? 

His eyes flickered to James, not to seek for approval or opinion, but to find a sort of grounding in this as he thought his way out. 

No.

"I'll take it," he said suddenly, his mind made up and everything clicking into place. "I'll be your new quartermaster, ma'am."

They were taking down Black Lotus; they were trying to make a better world for others as well as their pups, and he was not about to sit back and let someone else do the job for him. 

James nodded, not surprised. His mate was fierce, and didn't take well to hearing that something was beyond him, so he wasn't surprised Taron had accepted the challenge. "You'll be wonderful at it," he told him sincerely. "I wish you had run my missions in the field."

"We did run one mission together," Taron smiled softly back at James. Selfish as it was, he was glad that he didn't have to direct James on any other mission anymore at the end of the day. If the Alpha got hurt because of a miscalculation on his part somehow in a supposed scenario, Taron wasn't sure he could take it so steadily anymore.

"I'll help you with whatever I can, Taron," Bruce spoke up, firmly. "I'll take care of Layla and our pup, but I won't waste a chance to help you either." 

"You have the right to choose your own assistance as well, Taron," M interjected. "Anyone that you may find suitable."

"Bruce," Taron replied, not really needing to think too much about it. "He'll be working with me. We've worked together, and we know each other's pace well."

The woman looked at them for a second, seeming to consider it, then nodded. "Very well."

"I'll just pick you up and have dinner waiting," James kissed Taron's cheek. "Let me tell Kincade we'll only be there temporarily then."

Taron shook his head. "We will be living there, James. If I've been given the option of running Q-Branch remotely, then I won't be here too many days out of a week." 

"I seem to no longer be in charge," M shook her head, but finally cracked a smile. "It's been a long time since someone was worth negotiating with for a job, but I'll gamble and say you are, Taron. At least it will keep Bond from playing with explosives."

"Thank you for your confidence. I won't disappoint you, Ma'am," Taron said, firm and decisive. "And yes, he's not going to play with any explosives or anything dangerous any time soon." 

 

-

 

James had a proud smile on his face, and led Taron down to get his ID. "Good job you two, I don't think I've ever heard her negotiate before."

Taron chuckled. "Well, first time for everything. We did have a good reason."

"Yes,"  James stopped and kissed him thoroughly, plundering Taron's mouth. "You've no idea how hungry you make me," he murmured.

"Oy, get a room," Bruce teased. "I was like that when we first found out Layla was carrying, but no molesting him in the hall."

Taron chuckled softly, flushed and a little flustered still by James's skillful mouth. Then something caught his curiosity. "How did you find out Layla was carrying, Bruce? Before all the tests and confirmation from the doctors... any hints?"

"I'm not an Alpha, but they say Alphas can tell," Bruce smiled sheepishly. "I got really protective, wanted her all the time, wanted to touch her. But you're a new couple, might be harder to tell."

Squeezing James's hand, Taron hummed. "Thanks, Bruce." It was safer to get a test anyway.

"Besides, you have to give it a couple of weeks," James smiled. "I don't care either way, darling. I think you've smelled amazing since we mated, but I don't know if it’s pregnancy or not."

"I know," Taron said, a little embarrassed that he came off somewhat impatient. Well, he was, and it was strange. If it weren't James, he hardly thought he'd actually be considering having a pup in such a good light, even though it would have quite a few drawbacks, too. Nothing they could handle, he was sure. "We'll find out soon." 

"I love you," James nuzzled him outside HR. "I'm thrilled you chose me, whatever happens."

"I couldn't have chosen you if you hadn't wanted me, love," Taron whispered back, shivering at the feel of James's nose and mouth on his skin. "Whatever happens." His hand tightened on the sleeve of James's jacket.

"What's going on here?"

A voice spoke up from a few paces away where an Alpha stood, looking somewhat the worse for wear. It was Spencer, 004. He didn't look or sound particularly happy.

"Spencer, meet my mate, Taron," James smiled and squared his shoulders. "He's going to be working as the new Quartermaster. And this is Bruce, he'll be in Q Branch as well."

Spencer paused for a moment with a soft snort that bristled something in the back of Taron's head, before raising an eyebrow. 

"You're not joking, are you?" Spencer mumbled. "So the great James Bond suddenly acquired himself a mate now, and we're going to have an Omega as our new Quartermaster?"  He put his hands in his pockets, somewhat disdainfully. "Really, gone for a month, and this is what happened. So old Boothroyd retired or what?" 

He wasn't looking at either Taron or Bruce, not sparing them a shred of his attention.

"Boothroyd needs someone who can do tech work, and Taron knows how to disable the network we are going after," James said. "It will do you well to learn some respect, Spencer. you'll want these two on your side, I have seen what they can do."

Spencer hummed and smiled, nothing actually friendly at all. "But really? An Omega up there and in charge." He sniffed. "Is it even convenient, working and all? How long before you're going to be walking around and carrying his pups, hm?" He finally turned to Taron, and it wasn't something that the Omega had looked forward to. "Can you really handle the stress?"

Taron smiled back, just as toothy. "If everyone is just a bunch of pheromone driven Alphas who can't control their mouths, then, why, yes. I'm rather sure I can handle all of you." 

James swallowed a snort. "I'd rather Taron have my back than you any day, Spencer. At least I always know where I stand with him.

"And I don't think you have enough respect for a carrying Omega," Bruce added angrily. "My wife is almost due and worked full time for the first seven months, took off less time than her Alpha coworkers, in fact. I'd suggest you watch your mouth. Not all Betas think that Alphas rule the world."

"Oh no, it's because I have respect for them that I don't think they should work high-powering, demanding jobs." Spencer shrugged, still smiling. "Least of all Quartermaster position. Do you know how many days Boothroyd has ever taken off work? Five. Just saying." 

He pushed past them, still sweaty and smelling of gunpowder and jet engine fuel. "Take care now." 

"Arsehole, I hope he falls flat on that smug face," James said loudly. "I feel sorry for him when you two are on comms, I hope you send him home on a rowboat."

Taron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He'll be lucky if he gets a rowboat. I've met enough of Alphas like him to not give a damn," he snorted, murmuring to himself more than anything. "Come on. Let's see if Roger and Naomi need a ride back yet. We still have that celebratory drink to make it to." He smiled at James. 

"Sounds good," James kissed him. "I'm looking forward to seeing that outfit on you."

"I find suits a little restricting, but since you seem to like it so much..." he teased, nuzzling James's nose with his own before taking the Alpha's hand in his, squeezing tightly as they left MI6. 

"I don't mean in a suit, I mean dressed well and clean and fed," James opened the door. "You look so much better than when I saw you. I was worried I wouldn't be able to save you."

"But you did," Taron said, managing a small, embarrassed smile. The way James had put it made him feel like a homeless person of sort, but in a way, he had been a homeless Omega. Sold and tortured, it wasn't the best of combination to keep anyone healthy. 

Taron suppressed a bit of a shudder. "I'm better now all thanks to you."

"I was able to help you escape, because you did a damn good job of getting a message to us," James corrected. "We would have never know without your help," he pulled Taron close. "I'm only sorry I didn't get there sooner, before they hurt you," a pained look crossed his eyes. "We have to shut them down, so our children never have to worry about this."

"We will shut them down," Taron nodded with a thick swallow, his eyes bright in the light reflected in them. "So no one will have to suffer anymore." 

Alphas, Betas, or Omegas... no more. His case had been easier than others, that much he was aware, because they had been selling him for his body as much as it had been his brain, and they couldn't physically or visually hurt him too badly... But it still made him think about how he would react to coming to a pool in the near future—what with how they had dunked him into buckets of water and held him under until he choked—and he didn't want anyone else to have to feel such a thing... 

The only reason he hadn't panicked a little in the bathtub before because James had always been there... and probably because of the induced heat, too. 

"I have you," James whispered, holding on tight enough to leave bruises. "That will  _ never _ happen again, Taron. Not as long as I'm drawing breath, love," he promised.

Looking into James eyes, Taron nodded with a small, sincere smile. "Good," he said, gooseflesh rising on his skin from the intensity that they shared. His hand on James tightened as well. "We'll be together... no matter what." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First outing back in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know a lot of fluffs have been happening, and lots of conversation, too, but because this is a **long** fic. We've never thought it could branch out like this, but the plot got away from us and is essentially writing itself. 
> 
> We're building the world that our boys live in as we go like this to make sure the big picture is accounted for, and that **all social issues are covered** —which is the main thing. 
> 
> This is a world, much like ours, where sexism, misogyny, racism, bigotry, and so many other injustice things exist. And we just want to take the time to go through each one, as much as we can, and allow the characters to handle and react to these problems.
> 
> It may sound tedious, but we find it to be important, especially in times like these. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Lunar New Year, everyone! Whether you're celebrating it or not, I hope you enjoy it!

"Naomi and Bruce are ready," James checked his phone. "Let's go pick them up, and then you and I have a date, Sir,"

"Ooh, yes. I can't wait, but I’m no ‘sir,’ though." Taron grinned as they swept by to pick Layla and Grace from Eve's care before heading to the car park and going to pick Naomi and Roger up.

"I was thinking," James kept their fingers woven together. "We can all go get dinner, and then you and I can go for drinks. Anyone craving anything particular? I know there's a shabu shabu we can bring Sophie."

Taron nodded. "Yes, let's go grab dinner together." He smiled. "Shabu shabu sounds great, actually. Then we can drive everyone home and change, too?"

"Sounds good; it’s been an age since I had that," Bruce smiled. "And I know Layla has been craving vegetables, so it’s perfect."

Layla hummed in agreement, as they drove their way over to pick up Naomi and Roger up along with Sophie.

Dinner and a drink afterwards. Taron thought to himself with a small smile. It was like they were finally catching up on what other couples did before they actually mated.

"Hi, beautiful girl," James cooed as he took Sophie from Roger so he could climb in the car. "Did you have fun meeting Grandma and Grandpa?" He kissed her on the forehead and she squealed in delight.

Taron watched, mesmerized. James was good with kids, and that was wonderful. He had always thought that, were he to ever have a mate, it wouldn't matter if they were in love or not, as long as his mate loved their pups... And now... he had a mate that loved him and would love their children, too...

It was a warming thought.

"Hey, princess," Taron greeted Sophie with a silly grin. She smelt like a sleepy pup, like she'd just woken from a nap, and it was just too adorable, especially with how happy the baby herself was.

James kissed Taron and handed Sophie over to Roger. "Alright, everyone, I hope you are hungry. Especially those of you eating for two," he smiled at Layla and brushed his fingers across Taron's knuckles.

Taron flushed, lips curving in a small smile as he squeezed James's hand. In the end, the only thing he hoped for was that this was all not just a false-alarm that would disappoint them all.

"Stop fretting," James murmured. "I still have to show you my cherry stem trick," he added with a smile. The drive was short, and James ushered them into a small restaurant, and to the largest table in the back. He gave the waiter a few simple instructions in Japanese, and pulled out a chair for Taron.

Their whole group managed to settle in quickly and without any fuss at all, and Taron understood why James had said the restaurant would be okay for Sophie—they had a big ventilation system that would draw most of the smoke away, and it didn't whir too loudly, either.

He smiled, watching James speak Japanese and catching the look Grace was giving James also.

"They'll bring us all tea and water, and the plates of meat and vegetables will be out in a minute. I ordered lamb and kobe, and a variety of vegetables. Let me know if there's anything else you want to try. I stayed away from the seafood, Naomi."

"Your Japanese is fluent, James," Grace commented with a small smile.

"Yes, Ma’am," James smiled. "One of the things I've managed to learn working at MI6. I'm good at languages, and it makes me more valuable for negotiations."

"We'll have to compare notes," Naomi smiled. "I was thinking about learning Aramaic next, just for fun. Maybe we can practice together."

"Hmmm... I don't know any dead languages, could be fun," James grinned.

"Agents and their definition of 'fun'," Roger said, more teasing than not.

Taron nodded in agreement. "Who talks about learning a dead language for fun anyway?" He joined in the tease.

"Well, codes on screens aren't much better," Layla said with a soft chuckle.

"I have to agree," Grace laughed. "I think I'll stick with languages. This was a wonderful idea for dinner, James, thank you," she accepted a tray of vegetables and meat from the waiter. "I haven't had a chance to have a meal here in years. I'm surprised you know of this restaurant at all, but since you know Japanese... someone let you in on a good secret. No abusing that now," she teased, offering Sophie a piece of carrot to gum on.

"Computer language is a language too, though," Taron huffed a playful, indignant breath. "A really popular language."

"I agree," Bruce nodded, and his wife snorted, still in that teasing tone.

"Of course you would," Layla said, and Taron grinned as he stood up and put the carrots and mushrooms and other vegetables into the simmering pot just to soften them out first.

James put a steadying hand on Taron's back as he sat again, and took Sophie from Roger so he could cook his food. He stared down at the wide eyes, and wished just a bit for a tiny face staring up at him, reflecting his mate. He studied Taron who was laughing at something, he'd lost track of the conversation in his idle musing, and the sight of the Omega, wearing his ring, made him choke back a sob suddenly.

Taron, sitting so close to James, caught that and turned over to look at his mate, worried. "James?" he whispered, reaching out to place a hand on the man's knee, squeezing. "What's wrong?"

James shook his head and handed Sophie back to Roger without a word. He bit his lip and motioned to the exit. He leaned against the outside wall and caught his breath, and tried to still his shaking hands.

Taron hurried after his mate, concern all over his face as he caught those shaking hands, eyes a little wide. "James... what's going on? What happened?"

"I..." James shook his head. "You're so beautiful, Taron. I looked over at you smiling, my ring on your finger. It made me lose my breath, I needed a minute," he squeezed Taron's hands. "You're incredible, smart, and I'm so very, very lucky, and undeserving of you."

Taron stared at James, wide-eyed by the soft, breathless confession he had just received, the red tinging his cheeks slowly as he swallowed. The man had never ceased to amaze him. "James," he breathed. "No... you're more than deserving. I—... I'm very lucky to have you as my mate, too, James. You're so kind and good and loving..." He brought those calloused hands up to nuzzle against his cheeks. "You're more than I've ever expected I've had... You're perfect, James."

"No, Taron," James shook his head. "I'm broken, I've killed people. But all I see when I look at you, it makes me hope. It makes me want things I've no right to have: a pup with your eyes, a beautiful wedding, big holidays, and long lie ins on winter mornings. And I never let myself think of those things, because I never thought I was worthy of them. And now I want them so bad it hurts," James pulled Taron into his arms with a sob.

"You're not broken." Taron shook his head. "If you hadn't killed, James... I wouldn't be alive now. I don't believe that you've killed out of enjoyment, James... You've only done what your job required of you. You deserve all that, love... pups, a wedding, and long, lazy days with just ourselves." He leaned in to brush a tender kiss at James's lips. "You're worthy of all of that and more, and I love you so much..." he buried his face into the crook of James's neck, shivering and holding the man tightly. "I'm here... I'm yours."

"Taron, Taron," James smoothed the inky curls tangled beneath his fingers and held on. He finally relaxed and took a breath. "I'm sorry, it just all overwhelmed me at once," he whispered, still cheek to cheek with Taron. "I don't know why it got the best of me.:

"It's okay," Taron soothed, his hands rubbing up and down James's biceps. "It gets the best of me sometimes, too... that I have someone as wonderful as you all to myself."

"Me? I just love you," James sighed and held him. "I'm just me, Taron, worn out, bruised. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you eating."

"Hush," Taron scolded him softly, not meaning it. "Worn out and bruised or not, you're my amazing, perfect mate." He brushed his nose against that of James's own. "And not to worry, I like the idea of eating more than I actually engage into it." He shrugged. It was the truth.

"Come on, we should at least be civilized," James nuzzled him. "I don't want you getting sick, lover. Thank you, for loving me."

"We are being civilized," Taron chuckled softly before sighing out. "I won't get sick... and I'm thankful for the fact that you love me, too." He leaned up and pressed another soft kiss on his alpha's lips.

"My beloved," James returned the kiss, before smiling at his mate. "I can't wait to marry you at Skyfall, Taron," he said softly.

"Me, either..." Taron breathed. "Later... tell me about what it’s like, okay?"

"I will," James promised. "Over hot chocolate and shortbread," he added.

Tarron nodded with a happy smile. "Come on," he squeezed the hands that he still had in his own hold. "Let's go back to eat with the others."

James nodded and followed him back to their seats, hand still tucked in Taron's. He sipped at his tea and let Taron serve him, content to sit quietly.

Taron was more than happy to do that as he chatted quietly with the others occasionally whenever the conversation directed over to him while getting James the meat and vegetables, one foot brushing against the man's own.

James finally injected a few comments into the conversation, and accepted Sophie back from Roger with a grateful smile. He whispered to Taron softly, "I want to see your eyes staring up at me from our pup," the only reference he made to the emotions that had overwhelmed him earlier.

Taron paused mid putting down another piece of mushroom into James's bowl, catching that, and shivered. He reached for James's hand and squeezed it. "We'll try our best," he whispered, wanting more than ever to know that he had or would be able to conceive after all.

"I know," James accepted the piece of food and smiled at his mate. "I'm looking forward to trying."

"I figured you'd be," Taron teased, smiling back, eyes bright.

"I love you," James mouthed, Sophie cradled against his chest.

The sight was so endearing that Taron's heart fluttered, and he leaned into James, not kissing because there was food on his lips, whispering, "I love you," in return.

James smiled widely, and finished his food between cooing at Sophie. He blushed at Naomi's knowing glance.

"You have pup fever bad," Naomi whispered to James, watching him cradle their daughter.

"I feel terrible, like I'm putting pressure on Taron," James admitted. "But... I want it so bad it hurts."

"I know," Naomi said with a small smile, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "When we found out that Roger was pregnant, it was the most elated feeling I've ever had, and it only got better when Sophie came... I think Taron understands it himself that you don't mean to make him feel pressured. Just reassure him that everything will be okay, and that you love him no matter what happens."

"I do, I can't imagine my life without him," James whispered. "I want him no matter what. But all of a sudden... I've never been sentimental. I don't understand it."

"Because he's a worthy mate that the Alpha in you recognizes, James," Naomi murmured quietly. "He makes you want to really settle down and start a family... to finally have a stable life where you can be happy."

"That's it... Exactly," James smiled. "Thank you, Naomi. That makes a lot of sense."

"I'm just voicing out a thought you already have," she winked, patting his shoulder a little. "Don't be afraid to accept all this, James," she added in a softer tone. "As agents, we've done our fair share of bad deeds... but if they stay, in spite of it all, then they mean it. Don't ever let that go."

James gave her a smile of relief. "Thanks, it’s like you are reading my mind," he signed the check as they finished and handed Sophie to Naomi before he stood.

"I felt, _feel_ , very much the same, James," Naomi said, cradling Sophie closer to her.

Taron came over and slid his hand into James's own, squeezing. "Feeling better?" he whispered quietly.

"Yes, Naomi helped me figure out some things," James smiled at her and helped Taron up with a soft kiss. "That I feel ready for a family, because you're so wonderful."

Taron's gaze softened. "A sentiment I share... I actually feel ready for a family thanks to you." He smiled.

"Alright, let's drop you all off, and then Taron and I have plans," James pulled Taron close. His hand was steady on his mate's back, the soft curve of his hip, and he stopped to cup his chin and kiss him softly, brushing their noses.

They all shared knowing looks and nodded, watching as Taron pressed back into that kiss.

"Come on darling," James whispered.

 

* * *

 

They dropped off the others, and James drove them to a five star hotel, with a bar in the lobby, and a man playing the piano in a tuxedo. James ordered them each a soda, and sat next to Taron, arm around him. 

The new clothes they had just bought for him fitted and were comfortable, and Taron settled back into James with a sigh, the hotel's soft, yellow light dreamy around them, fitting with the beautiful interior of a five-star place... a place he had never been to before. It was gorgeous... but it wouldn't have felt this good without James next to him right then.

"I can get used to this," he hummed, just a little teasing.

"Anything you want, Taron. You know that," James smiled at him. "Anything at all that you want to try, or eat, or anywhere you want to go, just let me know. We can do it all. I can't wait to share it with you." 

The waiter dropped off their drinks and a plate of fruit, and smiled. "Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen, just let me know if you would like anything else."

Thanking him, Taron turned back to James and nuzzled in. "I just need you to be there, love. That's all I want."

"I know, I feel the same," James tapped their glasses in a toast. "But I want to share new things with you. I don't want you to miss out."

"I feel like it's _people_ who are missing out if they can't find a mate as wonderful as you are," he chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the side of James's jaw.

"And we'll agree to disagree who is luckier," James flushed under Taron's mouth, pants tight. "After this drink, would you like to dance?" He asked.

Taron's lips curled. Something inside of him awfully pleased and happy that his alpha mate desired him so. "Sure," he nodded. "I'll stretch my rusty dance moves and try to keep up."

"Hush," James teased fondly. "I'm sure you'll be the talk of the room," he stole a cherry from Taron's glass with a wink.

Taron smiled widely with tinged cheeks as he watched the way James's mouth moved with glowing fascination, clearly knowing that this would probably be the trick that his mate had been talking about.

James bent to kiss him, stem held between his lips. "There you are darling, what else can I show you tonight?"

"Damn," Taron breathed, looking at the tied stem of the cheery. "That's sexy," he grinned and kissed James. "What else do you have up your sleeve?" the Omega purred.

"Waltz? Tango?" James stood and held out his hand. "May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked, kissing Taron's palm.

"Waltz, if only to make sure I haven't forgotten any move," he winked, taking James's hand and squeezing it. "And yes, I'd be honored myself."

"Sounds good," James escorted him out onto the polished wood dance floor, the chandelier casting prisms on their skin. The piano player started a traditional waltz, and smiled at James.

"A friend?" Taron asked curiously as he took James's hand in his own, back straight and looking into those blue chips that were reflecting the golden hue of the chandelier in amber flecks that seemed to make his mate’s eyes shine that much more bright, even more captivating than they already were.

The dance started and, fluidly, the both of them began to move, long legs spanning across the dance floor. _1... 2... 3..._

"Yes, I like to come here and sit, listen to the music, after missions," James led him across the floor. "Some days I wanted to remember there's something beautiful left, before I laid eyes on you."

"You make me beautiful, James," Taron replied as they spun around the dance floor, the polished surroundings blurring into a flutter of light and glimmering splendor, and the Omega tightened the hold of his hands on his mate. "Otherwise, I'd be a bitter and jaded creature, probably holed up in some corner, unable to get away..."

"You'd be a prize for any Alpha, Taron," James smiled. "The most intelligent man in the UK would consider you a beautiful creature, and an equal mind," he spun Taron and dipped him.

That drew a soft laugh from the Omega's lips before he spun back into James's hold, chest to chest, heart racing. "Only for you," he said, the melody carrying their steps and elevating their senses, senses that were focused on each other and nothing else.

"Well, to my fortune then, that I won your heart," James smiled happily as they bowed to each other as the dance ended. "Another drink, before the next dance?"

Taron could hear some people clapping and his cheeks were hot from exertion and embarrassment, having never done this in front of a crowd, before nodding. "Yes. That would be wonderful."

James led him back to the table, and the waiter came almost immediately with two glasses of ice water.

"Refills on your drinks, Sirs, or something different?"

"A refill for me would be lovely," Taron replied with a small smile, turning to James. "What about you?"

"Sound good," James had eyes only for Taron, who had the attention of everyone in the room.

James waited until the waiter left, and then leaned in to kiss his mate. "Look around," he whispered. "Everyone envies me."

Taron's eyes flickered around briefly before turning back to James. "Are you sure they're not just wondering what a wonderful Alpha such as yourself is doing with me?" he teased softly, leaning in to steal a kiss from James's lips.

"I'm sure, Taron," James smiled. "I told you, you're a prize. Your father was quite foolish. He could have let you choose, and still made a fortune."

Taron let out a soft breath, the smile that curled his lips was a bit sad and bitter. "He just probably wanted to get me as far away from his sight as possible, James. Making a good fortune out of that was just a bonus." He chuckled. "I've never really been the most docile of Omegas, and that perhaps had clashed too close with the ideals he grew up with."

"Many smart Alphas don't was a docile Omega, Taron," James smiled. "The world has changed, we want a partner, and equal. Your father being stuck in the eighteenth century is my gain, however."

Taron nodded. "True," he murmured with a soft smile. To that day, he still couldn't work out what he could've done to have driven his father to the point of selling him away, but supposed he'd never know that. And if Taron were to be honest, he didn't want to know about it either. "Otherwise, I don't think I could've just simply found a partner like you by chance."

"More modern families allow Omegas to marry for love," James said. "But a good background check on a prospective mate is never amiss."

"I know..." Taron nodded. "I'm just... unsure of whether I could have met you if it weren't for our specific circumstances." He smiled, nuzzling James's nose. "Either way, I'm glad."

"Well, we got a happy ending so far," James smiled. "I still need to make sure Black Lotus stops though. Our children need a safer world, Taron. Speaking of..." he kissed his mate softly. "I wanted to tell you, I'm not trying to pressure you. I'm just so excited. I didn't think I'd ever have a family... And suddenly I have it all. Just don't worry about pleasing me, Taron. I couldn't be any happier. You've given me everything I don't deserve."

" _We_ will make sure to eliminate Black Lotus and anything that may resemble it," Taron said firmly before melting into a soft smile. "I know you're not pressuring me, love... We'll have to agree to disagree... You deserve everything that I have to give, James."

"Alright," James smiled. "Another dance? Then we can head home and have hot chocolate."

"You're spoiling me," he chuckled but nodded anyway. "One more tango, then we can end our first date on an explosive note."

"Explosive? Even I can make hot chocolate without a fire," James teased. He helped Taron up, and asked the piano player to play a tango before they headed back to the dance floor.

Taron could feel eyes on them more keenly now, since the waltz just before had drawn enough attention onto them, and that made him just a little nervous as they moved into position, bodies pressed so close together while the first notes carried themselves.

His eyes lashes fluttered as he stared into James's eyes, the intensity of the music a stark contrast against the gentle melody from their previous dance. And Taron smiled just as they began to sway along to the tune, hands gliding across the expensive suit that adorn James's beautifully sculpted body.

"You're perfect," James smiled at him. "I love watching you. You have no idea how extraordinary you are," he led Taron through the steps and the others in the restaurant applauded.

Taron’s legs moved quickly to catch up with the music, his face a little flushed from the physical movements as well as the compliments from James. He'd never get used to those, not really, to the sincerity in them. "Neither do you," he smiled, breath hitching as James lifted him up into the air like he weighed nothing, and Taron swung his legs to accompany the curve before clutching them around his Alpha's body, his foot meeting the floor again just seconds later.

"I love you," James set Taron down on his feet and kissed him as the song ended. "You amaze me," he whispered. "I can't wait to dance with you at our wedding," he added as he dropped a bill on the table for their drinks.

Taron nodded, heart racing and just a little lightheaded as James's lips sucked the breath out of his lungs. "Yes," he breathed, smiling as applause rang up all around them, dying down only after they had exited the bar and was waiting for the hotel staff to fetch their car.

The night air was cool against his slightly heated skin, and with arm hooked to James's own, Taron leaned into his alpha, sighing contentedly. "Thank you for the wonderful night out, love."

"My pleasure," James smiled and pulled Taron closer. "I'm looking forward to taking you places, seeing new things with you. But now, hot chocolate and cookies," he added.

"With icing," Taron reminded cheekily as they got into the car and drove away, the hotel staff giving them a courteous bow. "I don't mind where we go, as long as I'm with you, James." 

"Yes darling, with icing," James teased, Taron's laugh infectious. "I got a few kinds, so you can choose. I knew chocolate was a given, but I also got cream cheese, and coconut."

He curled their fingers together and held Taron's hand, steering one handed. "And tiny marshmallows for the hot chocolate."

Taron squeezed James's fingers, more relaxed now since they were by themselves, and sighed a sound that was near moaning. "Are you trying to fatten me up, Mr Bond?" he accused with a chuckle. Just thinking about all that sweets had his toes curling softly. It had been a while.

"Maybe," James laughed. "Mostly, I just wanted to make you happy. It seems like no one has ever cared to do it, and I want to be sure I spoil you properly. Besides, I can paint frosting on you, and lick it off. And that's fun for both of us."

Taron chuckled, the sound a little rushed and shaky. The prospect of that was reheating the fire in his veins from before, in an entirely different way. "I knew how to make myself happy, too, James," he said softly. "And I call for cream cheese, then, if that's what you want," he breathed with a wink.

"Licking most anything off you would be a delight," James smiled and squeezed his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

When they got home, the apartment was dark, and James panicked for a moment, before he saw the note on the desk.

 

_ "We thought you might like some privacy, so Eve invited us all to watch movies and spend the night. Have fun!" _

 

Taron let out a relieved breath. "Oh, God, I almost thought something happened to them." 

 

"I know," James placed Taron's hand on his pounding heart. "Me too. I suppose it might be awhile before surprises are a good thing again, although they did mean well." He fetched the bag and led Taron into the study. "Let me just light the fire, and then I'll start the hot chocolate."

 

Taron followed James, still breathing in and out to recompose himself... until his eyes caught something. "Our shopping!" he said, a grin unfurling on his lips. "It's finally here, James." The blankets and pillows and so many other things they had bought from Bahrain, too, were there, tightly packed into two intact boxes as they had been from before. The seals Taron had carefully placed on them hadn't been broken. 

 

"I'll fetch us our blankets?" he turned to James with a wide smile. 

 

"Perfect!" James lifted him and kissed him. "I'll get the hot chocolate." He put Taron down and winked, shedding his suit coat and rolling up his shirt sleeves. "I'm excited," he admitted. "We'll get to see how the things look, what we want to leave here, and what we should bring to Skyfall."

 

Taron's breath caught a little as he let out a soft laugh when James lifted him up. "You like that," he chuckled when his feet finally met the floor again, bracing himself against his alpha just a bit before letting go. He took off his jacket also and when to pick up a small pear knife to start opening the boxes carefully while James rummaged in the kitchen. 

 

Everything was just as wonderful as they had been, and a playful thought crossed his mind as he picked up that one emerald green blanket he remembered James had really appreciated and smiled. 

 

Meanwhile, James whistled the tango they had danced to as he heated the milk and grated the chocolate. He arranged the shortbread on a tray with the containers of frosting, accompanied by a spreader for each, and put marshmallows in the two mugs.

 

When the milk started bubbling, he stirred in the chocolate, and put the cream in the blender to make whipped cream. "I hope you're almost ready," he called to Taron.

 

"Almost!" Taron called back, pursing his lips. 

 

Nesting was difficult. Or so he thought because, after lighting the fireplace and making sure that they were at just the right distance away from the hearth, he had been trying to arrange something that looked decent enough. But it still seemed awkward somehow, much like his hair after any amount of taming he could try applying to it.

 

Worrying his bottom lip some more, Taron decided to just make a pile sturdy enough for them to lean against and a few more pillows on the sides just as the door opened to reveal James, the smell of rich chocolate wafting in along with the Alpha, enough to make Taron swallowed. 

 

He turned around to smile at James, just a little embarrassed, because he was naked save for the emerald blanket around him, and it didn't really turn out as sexy as he had originally thought it would be (the fumbling with his first proper nest ever must have killed the mood somewhere, somehow). 

 

"Hi, love..." He blushed.

 

James rushed to put down the tray before he dropped it, and held Taron as tight as he could. "Don't ever change, Taron, please?" he knelt down in front of the Omega and pressed a kiss to each of his hands. 

 

"J-James," Taron got down onto his knees, too, surprised by James's reactions as he held onto the man, as he stole a kiss from those lips, heart swelling from the love and adoration he could feel radiating off his alpha. 

 

"It’s perfect, Taron," James cleared his throat. "Can I take a picture?" he held out his phone. "I want to remember this, for the rest of our lives," he murmured. "Our first nest together, the night of our first dance. And you look incredible," he added, carding his fingers through the silky locks.

 

Taron could feel his face burning more even as he leaned a little against the touch of those fingers. "Our first dance back in England," he smiled, and subconsciously licked his lips. "Come and sit with me? We can take the picture together."

 

"Of course," James got carefully into the circle of blankets and pulled Taron onto his lap. "I'll make sure there are lots of pictures when we dance at the wedding," James promised, holding up the phone. "Smile with me?" he asked softly.

 

Taron laughed softly and nodded, looking up a little wide-eyed at the phone, where the camera was. His lips curved up into a shy smile as he tucked himself into James, looking very much the image of a contented Omega with his mate.

 

"Cheese," James pressed a kiss to Taron's cheek as the light flashed, and then took another of them gazing at each other, before tucking away the phone. He handed a mug to Taron, and placed the tray in front of him in the nest, plying him with shortbread dipped in chocolate frosting.

 

"I look like a deer in a headlight." Taron laughed and accepted the mug gladly as he snuggled into James, enjoying the warmth. "Thank you, James... How's the nest though? Awkward?"

 

"I've never been in one before," James said, touching the sides, in awe. "It’s wonderful. It makes me want to relax, and sleep, like I haven't a care in the world. I don't think it’s awkward at all, it suits us."

 

Taron beamed before clearing his throat, somewhat abashed. "You flatter me," he murmured, a small smile curling his lips. "But it's good that you enjoy it." Taron pressed a kiss against the side of James's jaw. 

 

"I think it's perfect because you made it. I feel safe in your nest, like I feel safe in your arms," James said thoughtfully as he bit into a cookie.

 

Taron looked up at James at that and nodded. "I will do my best to keep you safe, too, James. And everyone else around us also." He smiled, relishing the cream cheese with a sigh.

 

"This is perfect," James sighed happily, curled around Taron. "I would rather be here than anywhere."

 

"Me, too," Taron all but purr as he ensconced himself in James. "And you make lovely hot chocolate."

 

James unwrapped the blanket from around Taron and kissed his way over his shoulder, trailing fingers warmed from holding the mug across Taron's chest and belly.

 

Taron let out a soft breath and set his nearly finished mug down, a small noise bubbling up the back of his throat at the feel of James's fingers as they ignited gooseflesh all over his body, running up his spine.

 

"Taron, you're so lovely," James smiled at him, cupping Taron's chin in his hand and pressing a kiss to his lips. He trailed his lips down Taron's throat, and stopped to suck on each nipple in turn, his own breath getting faster at the taste of his lover's body.

 

James's lips, laced with chocolate and shortbread, were sweet and moist, and they stole Taron's breath away as he chased the feel of them before moaned at the wet heat that engulfed his nipples. "James," he groaned, fingers carding into his alpha's short hair.

 

"What, love?" James looked up at Taron, blue eyes heated with desire. "What would you like, darling?"

 

"You," he breathed, pleasure rushing in his veins, and the way how blown James's pupils already were made him shiver. "Don't stop."

 

"I wouldn't dream of stopping," James assured him, mouthing his way across Taron's belly, uncurling the blanket inch by inch, only to replace it with his mouth, drawing Taron’s moan from his lips. "Lie down for me? I want to rub your neck," he pressed a kiss to Taron's temple and produced a bottle of massage oil from his pocket.

 

"Okay," Taron smiled. "It's like you're all prepared for everything." He chuckled softly and turned on his stomach for James.

 

"I thought you might enjoy it," James warmed oil on his hands. "You've had so much stress, and I want to make sure it isn't getting the best of you," he smoothed his hands over the tense muscles in Taron's neck, stretching and elongating it.

 

"I'm okay, Ja—.... Oh God, that feels good," he couldn't but groan, the feeling of James's nimble fingers pressing into his muscles sending sparks of relief all over his body, and Taron sank into the pillows and blankets below, melting.

 

"So beautiful," James murmured reverently, working his way down Taron's arms, stretching each finger.

 

Taron blushed, turning to look at James over his shoulder. "My first massage ever," he murmured with a smile.

 

"I'm honored," James smiled and pressed a kiss to the soft lips. He worked his way down Taron's lower back, massaging the sides of the spine and hips where his muscles were tight.

 

James's touches were good, but Taron wasn't particularly tired. Therefore, the more his alpha touched him, the more relaxed and turned on he was, so keenly feeling every press and every rubbing circle. 

 

"Tell me if it's too rough? I don't want to hurt you."

 

He shook his head. "It's wonderful, James," he breathed. "I'm... I'm aroused." Taron flushed at his own admission, toes curling. He didn't know if this was just the effect James had on him, or if it was him being the wanton one... or both.

 

"Turn over for me then?" James asked, voice husky. He trailed a line of kisses down Taron's spine, and sat back to see the beautiful Omega turn and face him.

 

Taron did, his legs spreading a little, half hard. He pulled James forward and kissed his Alpha deeply.

 

"Taron," James sighed softly, and cupped his chin, kissing the taste of the frosting off him. "I don't think I've heard anything as hot as you telling me you're aroused," he murmured.

 

Sighing into the kiss, Taron nuzzled into James, his hands tracing along the strong line of the Alpha's jaw, pressing their bodies together. His entrance was already growing slick. "Just the sight of you tying that cherry stem was already so arousing, love," he whispered, half teasing, half truthful.

 

"Taron, god, the way you smell," James groaned. "I can't keep my hands off you," he bent down to suck at the Omega's cock, moaning at the flavour of his lover.

 

Taron hissed, just short of stopping his hips from bucking up into James's hot mouth. "James.” His fingers wound into the Alpha's hair.

 

"Come on, baby," James encouraged. "That's it, you feel so good," he stretched up to kiss Taron again.

 

Taron groaned and arched into James, his eyes fluttering close in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha.

 

"I have you, love," James teased his fingers around Taron's hole with a sigh. "Let me just get undressed, he added, but then stopped. "I don't want to stop touching you, and that makes it hard to undress," he grinned.

 

Taron huffed playfully, and nuzzled James's nose. "How about I undress you, and you can keep touching me?" he suggested, already reaching to undo the buttons of James's shirt.

 

"Sounds like a good compromise," James grinned at him and continued to tease Taron's slit. "God you're wet," he murmured, enthralled at the feeling of his fingers being massaged by the wet heat.

 

Taron gasped sharply, his fingers shaking as he tried to keep them steady enough to continue removing James's clothes. "You make me feel like that, James," he breathed, pleasure curling at the base of his spine.

 

"My trousers, Taron. Touch me, please," James begged, knowing that nothing that came out of his mouth made sense.  He slicked his fingers and licked them, moaning at the taste, like tropical fruit and sea air.

 

"God, James," Taron himself moaned at the sight, his hand moving down to undo the button and fly, his hand cupping James's erection that was already straining against his boxers.

 

James grunted at the warm fingers on his cock. "Slick me up?" He asked, pressing at the base of his cock to stave off the overwhelming orgasm boiling under his skin.

 

Nodding jerkily, Taron licked his lips and looked at James, his hand reaching for the slick that was dribbling out of him before spreading it gently all over the long hard shaft. "Let me ride you, James," he breathed, leaning to whisper into James's ear.

 

James nodded and moaned, the memory of their heat flashing before his eyes. He kissed Taron tenderly, and held his weight while he got his balance astride him.

 

Taron held onto James, shivering at the tenderness as he took in a deep breath, hands on the Alpha's shoulders while positioning himself, and slowly began to lower himself down onto James's cock, moaning at the pressure that had bursts of pleasure spreading all over his body like tendrils.

 

"Beautiful, so lovely," James whispered, pressing kisses to Taron's throat. "You feel incredible, Taron, perfect around me." He nuzzled his mate softly, watching the emotions blow across his face.

 

Somehow, hearing such lewd words whispered softly into his ears made Taron whimpered as he sat down onto James's lap, the Alpha's cock sliding in all the way and ripping a small cry from his lips. He held tightly onto James with a tremor, trying to steady his breathing and too-fast beating heart, kissing his mate deeply.

 

"Oh Taron," James whispered as he kissed him, hands around the slender waist and shoulders. "You're perfect, darling." Outside of a heat, it shouldn't have been so urgent, but... "I have to have you, Taron, can you take my knot?"

 

Heart thudding fast, Taron tried to think about it, and nodded. "Yes, love," he breathed, kissing James's lips. Initial entry would be a little difficult because his body wasn't producing enough slick as it should during a heat, but it wouldn't hurt him that much. "Please..."

 

"I'll take it slow," James promised, rocking gently into Taron's body, devouring his mouth with hungry kisses. He rubbed a pebbled nipple between his fingers and groaned, burying his face against Taron's body.

 

Taron moaned, kissing James all over, on any part of skin that his mouth could reach, while rocking his body in rhythm with the pace of James's thrusts, biting his lips at the stretching he was receiving from the gradual swell of the Alpha's cock and his knot. "James.” His blunt nails dug softly into the man's shoulders, pressing his lips to the cluster of freckles that he could just see if he leant forward far enough; they were beautiful.

 

"Taron, you were made for me," James whispered reverently, staring at the fey creature in his arms. He sucked on a pert nipple and moaned at the taste, the bit of flavour that shouldn't have been there unless…

 

Taron whimpered, his breathing a little labored as he nuzzled and sucked on one of James's earlobes. "What is it?" he asked breathlessly, noticing the slight pause, and tilted his head to look at James. 

 

"I can taste you," James whispered. "I shouldn't be able to unless you're carrying." He reached to kiss Taron, let him discover for himself.

 

"Wha—" But Taron didn't get the chance to finish that word because James's lips were already on his, and his mouth opened to receive the deep kiss almost automatically before he stiffened. 

 

He definitely did just taste something there. Something that had nothing to do with either the chocolate or shortbread and frosting that they had just eaten. 

 

The Omega pulled away with a gasp. "But... how? I..." Not how he could be pregnant, no. "If I am carrying... isn't it a little too early to taste anything there?" 

 

"I have no idea," James said, helplessly. "I just know I do. I don't have any more experience than you do, so..." He captured Taron's mouth in another desperate kiss, rolling the Omega beneath him.

He nuzzled at Taron's jaw, the sweetness of his scent overpowering and comforting in equal measures.

 

Groaning, Taron hooked his legs behind James, holding tightly onto the man. "Bruce did say Alphas could tell early..." he said, trying to work this out in his lust-addled brain. "Then maybe... maybe this is it." He looked at James in the eyes. "Maybe I  _ am _ carrying.” His voice was quiet.

 

"I don't know," James whispered, tears in his eyes. "I've no idea. I only know I can't live without you in my arms."

 

"Oh James," Taron breathed, holding onto the Alpha, brushing away the gathering tears even as his own eyes stung and burnt. "I'm right here... I'm right here, love... And I don't think I can survive without you either." 

 

James kissed him for all he was worth, devouring Taron's mouth, even while he was teasing his fingers across Taron's body. "Wonderful, you're amazing love," he whispered as his knot slid in.

 

Taron gasped, still flushing from all the compliments that James loved to lavish him with, his body lax enough from the massage that the knot went in without too much of a hitch. He would be sore later, but that was all right. It would be a good kind of sore and a rather pleasant reminder of their love making. He pulled James in and kissed the Alpha's mouth hungrily. 

 

"Are you doing alright?" James asked, careful to be gentle with him. He rubbed Taron's cock between them, moaning at the taste of his lover's mouth.

 

"I am," Taron encouraged, shivering and spreading his thighs wider to accompany James, the stimulation quickly building his arousal as his body created more slick in response, aiding the Alpha's movements.

 

"I adore you, Taron, no matter what," James whispered, cupping the Omega's chin in his hand. "I want to wake up next to you every morning, until we're old and gray."

 

Gazing up at James, eyes bright with nothing but enraptured love, Taron smiled, throat right. "Even when I'm not really anywhere near beautiful anymore?" he asked, half teasingly. 

 

"You'll only get more gorgeous the longer I love you, because I'll have more reasons," James whispered.

 

"Oh hush," Taron said, once more embarrassed. "You'll think again when I start getting cranky in my old age," he teased.

 

"I'll be too deaf to hear you," James teased back, arching against him, seeking Taron's prostate. He kissed him sweetly. "You were made for me, darling; you won't change my mind. You're my perfect match."

 

Taron pouted just a little before chuckling, a whimper hitching his breath instantly afterwards when James found his prostate, sending pleasure travelling all over his synapses. "James," he whispered, voice thick with love and bliss, his own and the ones that the Alpha was showering him with. "I love you." He licked gently at the bond mark he had left on James's shoulder, sucking gently on it.

 

"Gods, Taron," James moaned softly, goosebumps breaking out. A touch on the bond bite was sensual, but in the midst of lovemaking, it left him aching and aroused.

 

"Yes, love," Taron breathed with a smile that was perhaps just on the right side of cheeky. He nuzzled James, clenching around the Alpha, hands roaming all over, feeling every scar that littered the man's body.

 

"You make me feel whole, love," James whispered as Taron ran his hands over old wounds. "You make every step that brought me here worth it," he curled up against his lover's warm skin, fisting his cock.

 

Whinging a little at the feel of James's rough hand on his spilling erection, Taron arched. "You always say the sweetest words," he murmured, biting a little on James's earlobe, tongue trailing along the shell, hot breaths fanning. 

 

"Nonsense, I only tell you the truth," James groaned under his mouth, trying to fight off his orgasm. "You're going to make me come like that," he moaned softly.

 

"It's okay," Taron encouraged, wrapping around James like a vine. "Come for me, love," he purred, arching into the Alpha's hand that was still stroking his cock, feet hooked behind James coaxing the man forward.

 

James didn't need any more encouragement than that, emptying into his lover with a moan. He kept up the movements of his hand on Taron's cock, and nipped at his bond bite to encourage his completion.

 

Overridden with the onslaught of stimulation, Taron came with a sharp cry, body spasming as he clung onto James desperately.

 

"Easy, I have you," James kissed him gently, letting Taron catch his breath. They wouldn't be able to separate for some time yet, so James laid them on their sides where they would be able to relax.

 

Steadying his breath, Taron curled into James, trying to calm his heart rate down while pressing small kisses along his alpha's chest.

 

"You're so precious to me, Taron," James whispered reverently. He kissed his lover's cheek adoringly and let him explore.

 

"You're so good for me as well, James," he whispered. "I love you..." He nuzzled into James.

 

"I love you." James squeezed him closer, tracing symbols across Taron's back with his fingers. He pulled the covers over them, content to hold his lover in his arms. "Sleep if you can, it will be awhile before we can get up." He groaned as Taron shifted, teasing another pulse of seed from his knot.

 

Taron sighed at that, pulled the soft blanket closer to them, and snuggled into James, content and full. "Thank you for tonight, love," he murmured.

 

"Anything I can do to bring a smile to your face," James whispered, running a hand across Taron's belly.

 

The Omega shivered. "Just be you, James; that's more than enough." 

 

Gently, he placed a hand atop the Alpha's own, squeezing. "Once we have set up a clinic for Anthony, let's ask him to check. But..." He peered up into James's eyes, voice growing faint as a whisper. "If you can already taste it, maybe I am carrying."

 

"I... We'll find out so you don't worry," James kissed his fingers. "But I want you to be careful, regardless. Keep me or Eve with you, and we need to get you my extra gun."

 

"I'm not going to let anyone touch me if I happen to be pregnant, James," he replied with a soft shiver, listening to the strong beating of James's heart. Not that he would otherwise, but still... "I won't let anything happen to our child."

 

"I'm not saying you would let it happen, any more than you were responsible for being kidnapped," James whispered. "I am only saying I want someone armed with you at all times, because I don't know the extent of what we're facing. And carrying or not, I won't play roulette with your safety," he kissed Taron's forehead.

 

"I know, love. I know what you meant... I just want to show you my resolve, too,” he murmured against James's clavicle, eyes fluttering shut. "I won't let anything happen to any of us."

 

"No, nothing will happen to us, precious," James whispered. "Especially not to you. We can conceive again Taron, but I'd not be able to replace you," he added. "Not to be awful, but... I need you."

 

"I need you, too," Taron whispered, his eyes opening again as he suddenly remembered them having a slightly familiar discussion to this... back in Bahrain when they first met Roger and Naomi. 

 

"James," the Omega began quietly, "What if you have to choose between me and our pup?" he asked again, just wanting to confirm the answer once more even though he had heard it before.

 

"It will always be you, Taron; no question about it," James said with no hesitation. "As much as I will love our pups, you will always come first."

 

"But, James..." Taron whispered, looking up. "Our pups... they..." He shivered, feeling awfully like a hypocrite himself because he would do whatever he could to protect James as well... but that didn't mean he was willing on giving up their pups either. Their flesh and blood. Innocent and untainted by anything. Just  _ theirs _ . 

 

"No buts about it," James said firmly. "I might as well slit my veins as try to live without you. With or without a test, Taron, I know you're my perfect match. And I know I wouldn't survive without you at the other end of our bond."

 

Taron grimaced at that, the thought of James killing himself churning his stomach as he curled into the Alpha, knowing he would react the same, should they ever have to separate... Just thinking about it alone made his heart ache.

 

His hand still slipped down to his stomach, though, fingers twitching somewhat restlessly.

 

"Let's live a happy life, James," he whispered. That was the only solution to this. 

 

"We'll do everything we can to make that happen," James whispered back, kissing him. "I have every intention of watching our grandchildren together. Nothing will harm them, or you, while I'm breathing."

 

Taron held onto the kiss with everything he had and nodded, burying his face into the crook of James's shoulder. "Sentiment shared." 

 

James cupped his stomach protectively. "We'll call Anthony in a bit, see how they are coming along. They should be here tomorrow, and then we can have him run the tests."

 

Taron shook his head. "Let's not pressure him. Just organizing of the trip itself must already be taxing. We can test later once everything settles."

 

"Nonsense," I'm excited, and I know you are as well. And only a blood test will tell at this point," James nuzzled him.

 

Excited and nervous. What if this was just a mere pseudocyesis? Because Sophie's undeniably adorable presence had affected them too much, not to mention the induced heat?

 

Taron waved the thought away and nuzzled back. "I am," he hummed.

 

"So enjoy it, Taron," James smiled as his knot deflated and he finally slipped out. "We're allowed to be happy, darling."

 

"Okay," Taron whispered and nodded, groaning as James slipped out, leaving him stretched and empty. "Let's be happy together..."

 

"Come here," James rolled Taron on top of him and kissed his lover softly. "Rest, love. I have you," his voice was rough with emotion, the last dregs of desire.

 

Sighing into the kiss, Taron nodded, ear pressed into James's chest. "I love listening to your heart.” He closed his eyes and drifting off now. "It's calming..." It reassured him that James was there with him, alive and well.

 

"Sleep," James whispered, cradling Taron against him. "Sweetest dreams, my darling."

 

"Sweetest dreams, too, my love." And Taron’s breath quickly evened out, lulled by James's heartbeat.

 

James kissed him softly and let his eyes close, feeling Taron go lax against him. 

 

* * *

The morning dawned clear, and James woke up, already hard, rubbing against his sleeping mate. "Taron," he moaned softly, "I'm going to roll you over, darling," he rolled Taron into the soft nest of blankets his mate had constructed, and bent to suck on his morning erection.

 

"Hm?" Taron groaned, barely awake and coherent the moment he felt the world shifted and he suddenly found himself on his back, the pillows and blankets so soft and tender against his bare skin. 

 

Then, James's hot mouth found his cock. 

 

The Omega sucked in a sharp breath, aching back arching as his toes curled. "James," he moaned, hands blearily going into the Alpha's short hair.

 

James hummed around him and gave Taron's thighs a squeeze. He teased at his hole with a finger, just enough slick already there to ease his way.

 

The rings of muscles were still sensitive and rather stretched. The slick from arousal aided James's endeavor, and Taron shivered, a choked gasp in the back of his throat as he pushed back onto that finger, body quickly flushing, the edge of sleep fading away like clearing fog. "Eager to claim me again, love?" he teased softly with a frown. "Quite an effective morning call, I must say."

 

"I'm sorry, are you too sore?" James lifted his head, worry creasing his forehead.

 

Taron shook his head. "No.. Don't stop," he flushed a little as the words spilt from his mouth, his hand slipping down just so his thumb could smooth out the lines in James's forehead. "I'm fine." He smiled.

 

"Just want to be sure," James kissed his thigh, working his way back to Taron's cock. He swallowed the head with a moan and deep throated him, rutting against the bed.

 

The feel of James's throat flexing around him had Taron hissing a pleasured noise, hands digging into the blankets, clutching at them.

 

"I have you, lover," James lifted his head and ran his stubble across Taron's belly.

 

That sent gooseflesh across Taron’s skin, and he groaned, gazing down at James. "New move?" He chuckled, his fingertips smoothing along the Alpha's jaw. "God, I love the feel of that," he breathed.

 

"Haven't been out of your sight long enough to shave," James whispered. "But god, you smell good. No more soaps, I just want to smell your body, bury my face and lick every inch of you."

 

Taron laughed, biting his lips to keep the grin from feeling like it was splitting his face. "Naughty." He played with James’s hair, legs running along the man's body. "Have to shower more often then, lest people find out and say I'm perhaps being just a little unhygienic."

 

"Well whatever you like when we go out," James amended. "You smell good enough to eat though, ripe peaches and papayas..." He rubbed his erection against Taron's leg with a moan.

 

"Fruity," Taron dubbed with a grin before pulling James up closer to him. "You can enter me, James," he whispered, kissing those lips softly. "I'm fine."

 

James moaned and pressed his lips to Taron's, hungry for his mate. "I don't need it; you're sore. Just the feel of your skin is enough." He bent to suck at Taron's nipples, the flavour hitting him and he almost sobbed with pleasure.

 

Taron moaned, his chest canting as though chasing the intense heat of James's hot mouth. Maybe he was. He reached out, his hand wrapping around James's cock, giving it a stroke.

 

"You're too good to me," James managed, tilting his hips toward Taron for a lazy 69 position.

 

Groaning, Taro took James into his mouth, hand reaching out to fondle the man's balls while his mouth worked the tip.

 

James kept his hip movements small, careful not to choke Taron, but the Omega's mouth felt wonderful.

 

Hand at the base of James's cock, Taron took more of the man in, his tongue swirling past the tip and down along the shaft.

 

"Easy," James panted. "Your mouth, Taron... It's wonderful. You don't need to get all of it," he buried his face against the musky curls with a moan.

 

"I like it," Taron muttered huskily after letting go of James's cock with an obscene  _ pop _ . "I like you filling me up to entirely." His entrance clenched at the thought, and he groaned.

 

"Taron, gods," James sighed and swallowed around him. He teased a finger through the slick and traced it around his opening.

 

Taron whimpered, his muscles reflexively tightening at the feel of James's fingertip as he breathed around the man, trying to take James in as well, wanting to give his mate this small bit of pleasure.

 

James moaned softly, Taron's mouth around him making his knot swell. He redoubled his effort, finding Taron's prostate with a thumb.

 

The Omega jerked a little, the feeling James's thumb at his prostate, the knuckle pressing at the base of his cock, burnt fire in his veins. The swell of James's knot stretched his lips, and he let out a breath, tongue working more around James's erection.

 

James staved off his orgasm as best as he could, but it was a close thing as Taron's tongue stroked his cock. He squeezed the Omega's hips and made circles on his prostate, movements already jerking.

 

Taron let out a small whimper, air stuttering in his lungs as he stopped himself from bucking too hard into the hot cavern of James's mouth. "James... I'm going to..." But when that thumb brushed at his prostate again, a hand squeezing down on his hips, the Omega was already coming, a sharp, muffled cry on his lips.

 

James pulled back, trying not to choke his mate, as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He ended up curled against Taron's stomach, breathless, mouth full of cum.

 

He did try to swallow everything, but with his inexperience, some of James's come still spilt from the corners of his mouth. But it was all right, he smiled and wiped it away, body lax from his orgasm as he used the last-ditch effort to pull himself up before curling into James as well, chest rising up and down.

 

"You're going to wear me out, Taron," James laughed softly, nuzzling his thighs with his chin stubble. "How about a warm bath and a shave before everyone is back, and I'll rub your back?"

 

"Marvelous," Taron hummed, sounding like he was half-asleep again, basking in the afterglow. Not that he really was planning on sleeping again, since he had gotten a few things to do, but it was still nice, nestled in all these soft blankets and pillows and pressed against his wonderful alpha like this. It was just perfect.

 

"You're so lovely," James whispered, chin resting on his crossed hands as he gazed at his lover across the nest. "I adore you, sweetheart," he pressed a few kisses to the flat belly. "Hello, little one. We can't wait to meet you, whether you're in there yet or not."

 

Taron blushed, the places on his stomach where James had kissed tingled just a little as he placed a hand on James's face, caressing it. "We'll find our little pup a nickname once we're sure he or she is there?" he whispered, voice thick and throat just somewhat tight.

 

"Anything you like love," James smiled. "Button? Peanut?"

 

"Button?" Taron chuckled, gazing fondly at James. "How ever did you think of that?"

 

"Cute as a button? Tiny as a button?" James kissed the spot he'd decided was for the baby. "Muffins?"

 

"Cupcake?" Taron added with a grin, just following the theme. "Sleepy?"

 

"Happy, sneezy... Um," James thought for a second. "I'm rusty on my dwarves. Anything you like really, I'd probably end up with a name better fit for a pet."

 

"Like I'll have a better time coming up with something more decent," Taron scoffed softly with a smile.

 

"Well... What do you call something adorable?" James reached up to kiss Taron, scenting him. "Gods, you make me want another round. You smell incredible."

 

"Other than 'cutey'?" Taron teased, pulling James to him. "Well, I wouldn't be one to object," he murmured huskily.

 

"Taron, I'm not twenty..." James started to protest but he was already nuzzling his lover, half erect.

 

"Are you sure?" Taron chuckled, arms wrapped around James. "Some parts of you don't seem to think so... Or maybe it's just that part alone?" He grinned.

 

"You're bloody addictive," James murmured, sliding against him. "Human viagra." Their cocks brushed.

 

Taron breathed, shivering. "Only to you, I'm sure." He chuckled.

 

"Are you in heat again?" James asked thoughtfully. "I haven't had this much sex in my life, other than your heat."

 

"I don't think it's possible, since I've just had one? I'm not sure..." Taron murmured, sighing and clinging onto James.

 

"Mmm, I don't think I care," James nuzzled at his throat. "Button, take a nap while I ravish your Papa."

 

"Button..." Taron hummed. "I like it... It's cute," he chuckled, sucking on James's lips and sighing as he did so.

 

"Darling..." James murmured, returning the kiss. "You make me feel like a teenager in rut for the first time."

 

"Maybe you're just excited that you are perhaps on the way of becoming a father," Taron teased with a wide smile, peppering kisses all over James's lips. 

 

"No, that's previously been accompanied by dread," James teased back. "What do I know about nappies and teething? But with you, it's like my fondest hope and wildest dream all in one."

 

"What do  _ I _ know other than the fact that it's going to be a lot of sleepless nights for us?" The Omega chuckled, nuzzling James, arms tightening around him. "But I'm glad that I'm doing it with you... I really am."

 

"Nappies, sleepless nights... we'd better get an electric kettle for the bedroom," James smiled as he rubbed his thumb over Taron's cock. "And I think we'll need a washing machine in the bedroom as well. This is sounding rather more like a weekend with Alec."

 

Taron grinned, breathless as he arched into James, cock sensitive but was really filling under the stimulation. "But I don't think it'll get to a point where we'll need a washing machine in our bedroom though? Do we?" He caressed along James's jaw.

 

"Babies... milk... spit...?" James teased. "With the amount of sex we have, we should have a washer in the bedroom already."

 

Taron wrinkled his nose teasingly, his fingers tweaking James's nipples. "Do you think it'll wake the pup up though? Or do we wash when our pup is up already? Would the installation be difficult?"

 

"Logic during sex? I'm a failure," James teased. "We'll... figure it out later. After I turn you over and lick every drop of slick off you."

 

That drew a groan from Taron's lips, his back arching almost reflexively at that. "You and your mouth, James," he said, sounding a little like he was accusing. But really, who was he to complain?

 

"Roll over, darling," James traced his lips down Taron's sternum. "I want to taste you." He scraped his nails down Taron's thighs and bit at his belly.

 

Moaning, Taron nodded and did so, licking his lips as he turned over and got onto his knees, face buried in the crook of his arms, his body flushing already from the anticipation alone.

 

"Beautiful, beautiful man," James whispered fervently, lathing Taron's arse with his tongue. He traced it up the slit and around his pucker, moaning softly.

 

With a hiss, Taron jerked at the feeling of James's hot tongue trailing along his cleft and circling his leaking entrance, the feeling so intense that his toes curled before he started pushing back into that mouth, wanton for more. "Gods, James," he groaned, mouth dry.

 

James dipped his tongue in with a harsh pant, cock already hard, aching. "I don't... gods Taron... If you aren't carrying... I don't know what's come over me."

 

James's tongue inside his quivering hole and the sound of his muffled voice had Taron arching. "Get inside me, James," he nearly whimpered, hands clutching the blanket below. "Please."

 

"In a moment, love," James lapped at him. "Just... let me taste more of you."

 

The movement of James's tongue made his muscles clenched further, aiding the process as the Omega's body spilt more slick in response, and his thighs parted wider apart.

 

"Love... my love," James draped himself over Taron's body, his mate's opening offering itself up with no resistance.

 

Taron gasped softly as James finally slid home, the feeling of fullness filling him up like good wines and the fervent moaning from James's lips like serenades that made his blood sing. The Omega pushed back, breath hitching in his throat. "More, James..."

 

"I'm in to the knot, love," James mouthed the bond bite. "I'm in as far as you can take me, as far as I can be inside you, Taron." James rolled his hips slowly.

 

"I know," Taron moaned, the tip of James's cock nudging at his prostate. "It feels so good, James..."

 

"You feel so good, darling, so good," James was sobbing against him, every nerve sensitive. "It's not just... It’s like every inch of my skin is as sensitive as the tip of my cock. What have you done to me, Taron?" 

 

"I don't think..." Taron managed, tremors coursing all over his body, "I'm the right person to ask... I'm just as sensitive," he whimpered, gooseflesh breaking out on his skin.

 

"Taron... Taron," James nipped his shoulder, Taron flush against his belly. "I don't... this is... this is like a meteor shower."

 

"A meteor shower?" Taron chuckled softly, chest rising up and down rapidly from the immense pleasure swelling in his chest. "How so?"

 

"Every... one... I think is the end, it's smaller than the next," James panted as he bucked against Taron, howling as he came.

 

But it didn't end, he curled around Taron, sitting down and dragging Taron down on his lap as they joined, skin vibrating.

 

Taron's chest heaved, skin sweaty and heart pumping so fast, he could almost only hear the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears as he leaned against James, nuzzling his neck. "I think I'm draining you a little too much, love," he teased, barely managing to form the words.

 

"Tease.. you've no idea." James managed, biting into the bond mark against as the tremors continues to wrack though his body. 

 

"At this rate," Taron gasped, whimpering at the bite. "Even if I'm not pregnant... I'll be soon." He grinned.

 

"Well... there's that benefit too," James sighed as the last tremors racked through him. "No more orgasms left in you?"

 

Taron shook his head, limp and boneless. "Positive," he murmured before turning to James with a small smirk, "Or should that be 'negative'?"

 

"Smart ass," James smiled and kissed him. "Shit... we're stuck again. Oh boy. I think I can carry you to the bath though."

 

"Really?" Taron snuggled against James. "With my back pressed against your chest?" 

 

"Yes, thankfully I think the apartment is still empty," James scooted to the edge of the nest carefully, and stood with Taron wrapped in his arms.

 

It was a little awkward, the position, but Taron stopped himself from moving around out of a sense of self-preservation, as he knew James wouldn't let him fall, and let himself be taken into the bathroom like that, all exposed and sweaty from sex still. Even if the place was still empty, he flushed somewhat by the time they made it to their destination.

 

"Let me fill the tub," James suggested. "Not sure my arms will hold out long enough for a shower." He sat them down on the edge of the tub while it filled, Taron still wrapped securely in his arms.

 

"This is probably one of the most erotic things," Taron muttered under his breath, leaning closer to James.

 

"Well it's my fault you're stuck; it's the least I can do," James poured in some bubbles and traced his hand through the bath water, pouring a warm handful over Taron. "Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured, nuzzling his scent gland.

 

Taron groaned softly and leaned into James. "Thought you said no more soaps," he murmured.

 

"Just some bubbles..." James sat slowly, with Taron, sinking below the water. He smoothed some vitamin E oil over Taron's skin, giving it a soft sheen. His skin was still dry from the desert, and James pressed his face into the warm curls that smelled like their nest.

 

"You'll spoil me rotten," Taron nuzzled into James; the feel of the Alpha's hand so good and safe, it made his eyelashes flutter shut. He took James's other hand up and kissed the fingers gently. 

 

"Not nearly as good as you deserve," James said reverently. He rubbed some of the warm oil down Taron's belly and traced a heart over where he talked to Button. "Be good to your Papa, little one. We can't wait to hold you in our arms."

 

Taron smiled, incredibly warm and happy as he placed a hand on James's own. "Listen to your daddy, Button." 

 

He nuzzled back into James with a sigh.  _ Please don't let this be a pseudocyesis _ was the thought that kept creeping like an ever lurking shadow in the back of his mind. However, after the previous night and that morning, he supposed the fear had subsided considerably. Thank God for this—he didn’t want to appear like a paranoid little Omega obsessed with one single thought.

 

James washed the oil off his hands and combed wet fingers through Taron's hair, getting out the knots, and used some fragrance free soap to shampoo it. "There we go..." He rubbed the pressure points on Taron's scalp. "Now we can just relax," he turned on the jets for the jacuzzi.

 

Taron breathed out, pleasure and relief rolling through him at the feel of those nimble fingers as he leaned into James, the feel of him well-stretched and leaking of James's come made his stomach flutter. 

 

"Gods, that feels good," he reached for the soap and started to wash James, too… anywhere he could reach, that was. "Never realize we have a Jacuzzi." He smiled. 

 

"Another reason to keep the place when you have to show up in person to Q Branch," James smiled, relaxing under the gentle hands. "And for romantic getaways."

 

"Sounds like one of those irresistible plans," Taron hummed, washing James efficiently but gently without rush. "So... tell me what Skyfall is like?"

 

"It’s... grey..." James said thoughtfully. "Grey stone, and rolling green hills. The inside has old wood beams and floors, and hand carved furniture. There's a sitting room off the master bedroom, a budoir of sorts," James smiled. "My mother used to read to me and help me with my homework in front of the fire," he poured clean water through his mate's hair.

 

"I remember on cold winter days, she was the one that taught me to make hot chocolate like that," James added. "And she taught me to sled, and rock climb. She was fearless. She rode horses, shot a bow and arrow, she was like a middle aged warrior mistress of the house. Everyone adored her, especially my father and I."

 

"She sounds wonderful," Taron breathed, studying James as the emotions fluttered across the Alpha's features as he retold the story. Monique Delacroix seemed worlds different from Gillian Stanfield, his mother, but that wasn't to say his mother hadn't been fierce herself in her own ways, even to her last days. 

 

"I was thinking of planting roses..." he began quietly, probing to see if James was okay with this. "But I remembered that others would be staying with us, too, and some may be allergic to pollen." The Omega smile wistfully. 

 

"Darling, the estate is acres wide," James kissed him. "You're so thoughtful. But I want you to be happy as well. We'll find a place, and plant you a rose garden, with benches and paths."

 

"Really?" Taron smiled, eyes crinkling. "I just want to give the place a bit more colors, I guess... And Mother used to love roses." He washed the lather from James's body, marveling at the sculpted muscles.

 

"Really," James smiled. "There's acres of land for you to make as many gardens as you like. We should ask Kincade what we can plant for vegetables and herbs at this time of year. There's a fruit orchard behind the house."

 

"That's lovely." Taron nuzzled James. "Or maybe I'm trying to bite off more than I can chew, considering that I have other things to do as well, aside from gardening." He chuckled.

 

"There will be plenty of hands; I think it's a great idea," James smiled. "We can plan to start seedlings over winter for next year," he stretched and his knot finally slid out. "I hope you aren't too sore."

 

"They do say it'll be easier to buy already cultivated own root roses... We can try to plant seedlings for the rest. It'll be lovely." Taron let out a soft breath and nodded. "I'm fine, love," he reassured the man. "No worries."

 

"It will give us something to plot on those dark winter evenings," James smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited trip to Skyfall and wedding plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning:** mentions of  rape and abortion.
> 
> All right, folks, more substantial plot coming! Two chapters today because I have been procrastinating too much.

The rest of the afternoon was a whirlwind of arriving guests as Anthony, Alice, and Alec brought the others. They rented out rooms at the local bed and breakfast, but Grace made stir fry dinner with rice, and everyone ate at the apartment before departing to their respective sleeping arrangements.

 

The next morning was a flurry of tea and scones, and loading onto the bus to drive to Skyfall, Taron tucked into the Aston Martin with James.

 

There was a thermos flask of tea with them and the small sandwiches that Grace, Naomi, Layla, and Taron himself had made to provide a snack for everyone during the trip. The Omega clicked on the seat belt with a sigh, settling back into his seat. 

 

"We have everything already, right?" he asked for what must be the fourth or fifth time.

"All of our things from Bahrain are in the trailer, and our luggage and your tech are in the trunk," James kissed him. "Relax and sleep on the drive; you and Button can use the rest... Dammit!" James frowned. "We never did talk to Anthony.”

 

Taron chuckled. "Love, we can do that later once the equipment for his clinic arrive. He looks haggard enough as it is." He placed a hand on James's own and squeezed. "Now, which book would you like me to read to all of us?"

 

"Something with poetry and a happy ending?" James pulled out behind the bus, which was leading the way, the trailer following with their belongings. "Do you know, I looked it up: You can hear a heartbeat at five weeks," he kissed Taron's fingers.

 

"Hmm... I can guarantee poetry, just not a happy ending," Taron chuckled before turning over to look at James after catching that, throat tight and a soft smile on his lips. "Roughly three more weeks then... if I am pregnant, then this will be nearly our second week already." He smiled, kissing James's knuckles back.

 

"Then we'll wait and ask him," James swallowed, gazing at his mate. It's not so long, and he'll have the clinic by then, if we can wait."

 

"Let's," Taron agreed with a soft smile.

 

The ride itself was uneventful, but that was just a prelude to all the actions that came their ways once they actually arrived. It was fortunate that Anthony and Taron himself had already planned out where who would stay, either in the estate itself or the places they rented in town. From then on, the moving went along much smoother and more efficient as they did their best to keep all the mess and clutter and noises to a minimal, not wanting to disturb local people too much.

 

But, Gods, Skyfall was breathtaking. And Taron had told James at such the first moment he had the chance to settle his eyes upon the land. 

 

It was old and needed renovation, yes, but that didn't mean it didn't look and feel like a grand old manor in its own right.

 

* * *

"Your Da would be proud, James. He's a treasure," Kincade smiled to where his wife was helping Taron with hoeing rows into a patch for a garden.

 

"Don't I know?" James said softly. "Did you find the circlet? Alec got the suits when he went into town for mail."

 

"Aye, and something else besides," Kincade held out a velvet box. "Your Mum got these for Andrew for the wedding," he opened the box. Inside sat a pair of cufflinks with the family crest. "He'd want to see you wear them."

 

Taron, watching James talk to Kincade out of the corner of his eyes, smiled. He didn't know what was going on, but James seemed happy enough. 

 

"Thank you for helping us out so much today, Mrs Kincade," he said. "I know it's a lot of work with so many people coming all of a sudden."

 

"Nonsense, it's good to have life around here again," Claudia smiled. "And I told you to stop with the Mrs thing, honestly, Taron. My hair goes more white every time you say it." 

 

"Yes, sorry, Claudia," Taron replied with a soft blush, his gaze following hers.

 

She had finished a row and was looking around. "What are those two up to? Looks like they're plotting, Lord help us.”

 

"Well, whatever it is, they're bound to spill it to us later on." He chuckled softly, completing his own row. "I worried about how some of our guests here will be allergic to pollen... Do you think it'll be okay for us to set up a sort of green house around the garden?"

 

The fact that they were living not too far away from a lake would provide them good moist earth... but “Will the well-drained part needed to be considered as well?” He was no expert, but he was trying to read up on it before he was officially admitted into MI6 as the new Quartermaster.

 

"We could do that, and grow winter vegetables as well," Claudia tucked a piece of hair back into her bun. "And we'll put rocks in the holes to keep the ground from flooding the plant roots."

 

"Oh, that sounds brilliant. I'm honestly really clueless about all this." He smiled. 

 

It was then that he caught Alice coming out from the house. "Dinner is ready!" she called with a smile. 

 

Taron didn't realize how late it was already until he heard that. The sun was, indeed, setting in the far horizon—the day had whiled away so quickly with everything that had been going on.

 

"Coming!" he called back and turned to Claudia. "Please head in first. I'll put the tools away and follow."

 

"I'll make tea," Claudia smiled as Taron straightened up, back popping. "You need to stretch, love. Your body isn't used to this."

 

Taron laughed. He really wasn't used to this, and his body was aching just a little, but it was okay, considering the fact that this was a good sort of ache that came from a day of hard work. 

 

"They're bloody clueless," Kincade laughed once he and James had come over as he kissed his wife.

 

"I worked in the cannery till I was eight months along; he'll be just fine," Claudia laughed. "He isn't as fragile as you all think."

 

Taron stretched as recommended, appreciating the fact that Claudia was speaking up the very thought he kept telling himself. "Yes. a sentiment I very much agree on." He grinned. He knew he might seem fragile with a skinny frame and spindly limbs, but he was much more capable than that.

 

"You look ravishing," James kissed his cheek as he came in. "And your nose is cold. Scotland suits you.” 

 

"How does my cold nose have anything do with my suiting Scotland's weather?" Taron grinned, aware that his skin might be flushing just a little in the slightly chilly winds.

 

"Your cheeks are flushed, and your smile... Hold on," took out his phone and snapped a picture, holding out the phone to his lover. "You look like you're in love," he said softly, pulling Taron onto his tiptoes for a kiss.

 

Taron was a little surprised by the sound of the camera, and it showed—he looked a little like a doe in the headlights in the picture. "I am in love," he smiled into the kiss, nibbling softly on James's lips. So much so that his heart swelled just at the thought of it.

 

James handed Taron a wet cloth to clean his hands. "Come in the study? I want to show you something."

 

Gratefully, Taron wiped his hands with said cloth, appreciating its warmth. "What is it?" he asked, following the man. 

 

"Kincade brought me Ma's circlet today," James held out the box. The silver was polished, and shone in the firelight. "And Da's cufflinks," he held out the other box, and a copy of his parents’ wedding photo.

 

Looking at the boxes, and what they held inside, Taron let out a soft breath. "They're beautiful, James," he whispered, raising a hand to softly touched the circlet, cool and shining at his fingertips.

 

"Can I put it on you?" James asked, cupping Taron's cheek and kissing him. He picked it up out of the box, and whispered, " 'the world is not enough',  the family motto. I don't think I understood it before you. I could give you the world, and it wouldn't be sufficient to show you my love."

 

Taron shivered as he listened to James, eyes stinging as he nodded with a small smile. "I'd be honored to wear it, James." His hands on James's hips tightened.

 

James placed the circlet on top of the inky tendrils, and kissed Taron softly, sweetly. "You... Come see," he led Taron over to the mirror, and stood beside him. "It would make a beautiful wedding photo," he said, eyes wet.

 

Taron reached for James's hand, squeezing, swallowing thickly. "It's a gorgeous circlet, James," he murmured, gently touching the metal again. He was wearing the same circlet that James's mother did, and for all the wonder that she had been in her living days, so vivid in James's retelling, he could feel himself a little empowered by it, too... whatever remained of her aura on the circlet. 

 

"We would make a beautiful wedding photo." He turned to press a kiss to James's lips, eyes bright in the illuminating light. "Let's arrange a day with the local photographer... The suits are here already..."

 

"How about we invite the minister as well?" James murmured. "Only a week more until we can ask Anthony.”

 

"A week or two," Taron softly said, the palms of his hands on James's chest. "And the minister? Of this town you mean?"

 

"Whoever the local magistrate is who performs weddings," James smiled. "I mean, as long as we're putting on the suits, and calling a photographer and all."

 

"Ah, yes," Taron nodded with a smile, feeling just a little silly. "We will." He gazed into James's eyes. "It's going to be a wonderful day."

 

"Any day I marry you will be wonderful," James smiled. "Two weeks from Saturday is the full moon, how about then?"

 

"Yes." Taron nodded, almost a little too quickly. "That's wonderful... We'll have more time to prepare." He beamed.

 

"You can talk to Grace and Alice about what to cook, and Alec and I will paint the gazebo," James said. "Let's go eat dinner."

 

"Sounds good," Taron nodded before taking off the circlet and carefully placing it back into the box. "It's so lovely," he said, closing the lid before giving it back to James to put away.

"Not as lovely as you," James kissed him as they walked into the dining room. "Clear your schedules for two weeks from Saturday everyone, we're throwing a wedding," he announced, and Alec yelled.

 

Alice and Anthony were clapping eagerly. Roger was smiling broadly while balancing Sophie with Naomi saying, "Well, it's about time," next to him. Grace was smiling sweetly enough that Taron's heart fluttered, his cheeks flushing already at all the positive reactions while Mr Kincade laughed, holding onto Claudia, with Bruce and Layla clapping themselves.

 

"Thank you, everyone," Taron said, maybe just a tiny bit shy.

 

"You'll make a fine Bond, lad," Kincaide told Taron with a smile. "Monique would have been so proud you're wearing her circlet. It couldn't go to a worthier mate for James."

 

"I'm glad you think she'd be proud," Taron murmured, smiling as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Come on, let me get us some food." He pressed a kiss to James's lips and went to get them both some pasta.

 

* * *

The weeks went by in a hurry, setting up the clinic, the gardens, finishing the house renovations, and Taron establishing a computer room and tech lab for he and Bruce to work.

 

James met with Anthony and asked for him to bring the ultrasound machine by the afternoon of the wedding.

 

"Ah, he'll be very pleased, James," Anthony smiled. "Did you have a chance to meet Leonardo at the desk? He was one of the bearers that were prisoners."

 

"I did. He seems quiet," James smiled.

 

"He's been through a lot," Anthony frowned.

 

There was a knock on the door, and there was Leonardo with a lunch tray. He was tiny framed, Spanish with brown eyes, black hair, and darker skin.

 

"You work too much, Anthony. You should eat." He laid the tray on the desk and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Hello, Mr. Bond, it's nice to finally meet you. I can't thank you and Taron enough."

 

Anthony smiled, a tender look on his face as he placed a reassuring hand on Leonardo's forearm, squeezing somewhat. "You're worrying about me too much," he said. "You need your rest, too. You've been helping with setting up the clinic a lot yourself."

 

"I'm much better," Leonardo smiled. "I finished the filing, and Bruce helped me to create a record system for the computers that will cross reference charts and help us track anomalies. You and Taron should come for dinner, Mr. Bond. I've gotten the kitchen ready finally."

 

"You're finished already?" Anthony said with an awed smile. Leonardo had been nothing but gentle and efficient. 

 

"We'd like that," James smiled as he left. "You've been holding out on us, Anthony. He seems remarkable."

 

Leonardo smiled a little shyly at James's compliment, his eyes flicking to the floor as Anthony slipped his hand to the small of the Omega's back.

 

"He is,” Anthony agreed unabashedly. "A godsend, too, or I'll be drowning between setting up the equipment and trying to sort through the files! I just haven't gotten a chance to introduce him to you two, with all that's been going on." He turned to smile at Leonardo, eyes crinkling. “But yes, dinner is a wonderful idea. You should bring Taron here and enjoy a meal with us tonight, it'll give him a good break from all the activities. He's been busy."

 

The Omega flushed somewhat at this. "I only did as you instructed me, Dr Burrough," he said, flustered. 

 

"Anthony," the Beta reminded softly. "Or Tony, if you want."

 

"Dinner sounds great," James smiled as Leonardo turned to leave, flustered.

 

"He's so shy," Anthony said regretfully. "He's staying in my spare room. But... I wake up to breakfast. He also brings lunch, and has dinner waiting. I'd like to court him."

 

"It sounds like he's already courting you," James said. "But the bearers were so badly abused, maybe this is all he can handle."

 

"I had to terminate his pregnancy," Anthony swallowed. "He's got so much scars from the rape I don't know if he can conceive again. I... I want him James. I want to protect him. But he deserves an Alpha like you."

 

"Oh shut it," James said firmly. "He deserves someone who cares, and you clearly do. So tell him, I saw how he looks at you."

 

"My only fear is that he may not be ready for this and that I'll unwittingly pressure him if I ask." Anthony sighed. "What he needs now is comfort, recuperation, and protection..." He could provide Leonardo with the first two... but he had been captured himself, and he didn't know if that would actually constitute the image of him as a dependable and reliable partner. 

 

"I suppose I'll find the most suitable time to broach the subject." He smiled at James. "Dinner tonight then. When will be most convenient for you?"

 

"How about seven? I'll have to find Taron and make sure he isn't covered in welding dust and garden dirt," James said. "And Anthony, Leonardo already cares for you; it's obvious. Just be gentle with him."

 

* * *

James and Taron arrived promptly at seven, and Leonardo opened the door, a tray of drinks in his hand.

 

"I'm so glad you could come," he smiled. "I made carrot juice with ginger and lemon, please try some," he set down the tray and took their coats.

 

It really was as James said, Leonardo was a timid Omega, and Taron smiled a little awkwardly, somewhat uneasy with how Leonardo was acting like a personal butler more than someone who was working as Anthony's assistant with an official job title and all. Either this was what he liked, or it was him wanting to work hard to repay the rescue… There was nothing wrong with either option, but Taron could only hope that the latter reason wouldn’t hinder Anthony and Leonardo’s own relationship. 

 

Or was he worrying too much again?

 

"Oh God, thank you," he said, picking up the tray in his hands. "That sounds lovely though. Try one, James." 

 

"Leonardo, sit down and relax," Anthony came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. "You did a wonderful job," he added.

 

"Wow, this is good," James sipped the drink.

 

"My family is Moorish Spanish," Leonardo said softly. "I made some traditional foods that I thought you would like to try."

 

"You work too hard," Anthony sat next to him on the arm of the sofa. "You should still be relaxing and taking it easy," he added, tucking a hand into Leonardo's.

 

"I don't want anyone to think I take advantage since you are courting me," he smiled at Anthony softly.

 

"Anthony is right," Taron said as he set the tray of drinks down onto the table, and smiled at Leonardo. "Don't overwork yourself. Try to take it easy and rest more. I'm sure no one would think that you're taking advantage of anyone, least of all Anthony." He gazed at them, at how Anthony was holding Leonardo's hand, and sat down next to James, picking up a glass himself to sip at the juice. "That's good," he sighed with a smile. "I'm rubbish at making juice. I never know what goes well together, and it mostly turns out weird in the end." 

 

He chuckled and leaned into James. "You two look good together," he said softly, meaning every word.

 

"Thank you," Leonardo gave him a smile, gazing up at Anthony adoringly. "He has been my savior, taking care of me, doting on me. My health was not good after Bahrain," he admitted. "Anthony had to help me, while I made some very difficult decisions, and then he has been incredibly sweet and caring. I do not think I could be with an Alpha again, no offense, Mr. Bond. But Anthony has been just what I needed."

 

"I understand," James said. "I'm very fortunate that Taron took to me. You all went through hell. But Anthony is a very good man."

 

"I have nothing to say bad about him," Leonardo smiled. "I was raised very traditionally, but my family was close. It was left to me to choose a mate, but I had not connected with anyone. I was coming home from taking care of my grandmother who was ill, and I was kidnapped. The men who took me were eager to have a virgin Omega, so I wasn't worth much at the auction, already showing. Anthony told me my options, let me know I wasn't obligated to continue the pregnancy. It was a relief. But... I still don't like going out alone, or big crowds. He stays with me."

 

Taron shivered, hearing a recounting so similar and yet different from his at the same time. It made him realize, in starker contrast than he had already done, that he had been fortunate that those bastards hadn't raped him, wanting to fetch that bit of a higher price for him with his virginity still intact along with his brain. 

 

"I understand how you feel about being wary of going out alone and crowds," Taron whispered quietly. "I'm comfortable with the people whom I know around me, but... I'm still uneasy without James outside with me." He turned to smile at his alpha briefly before resuming his attention on Leonardo. "I'm so sorry to hear about what you've been through... I was a little more fortunate." He took in a breath and smiled after licking his lips. "So call me whenever you feel like it, even if it's just for a chat. I'll be more than happy to talk to you."  

 

"Thank you," Leonardo smiled. "Layla has been trying to get me to meet you, but I'm afraid I've been a bit shy," he leaned into Anthony.

 

"Claudia would love extra hands for her garden, and Grace will feed you," James smiled. "Come any time. I can have Alec come and drive you. He's been the delivery person for all our various errands lately." 

 

"I'm proud of you," Anthony whispered, pressing a kiss to Leonardo's forehead. "One day at a time."

 

Taron smiled. "We can have tea together first. Anthony has my phone number, I'll write it down later for you, too, if you want to. Just give me a call and I'll stop by if I'm free. I promise I won't bite." He chuckled, wanting to make Leonardo feel welcomed, which he was. 

 

"I'd like that," Leonardo said softly. "I used to have a group of friends that I had tea and went to movies with; I used to be more outgoing. Anyway, if you're ready, dinner is done. I made paella."

 

"The others would love to meet you, too. You've met Layla already." Taron smiled, picking up his glass as they stood, winding his fingers with James's. "I've never had paella. Whatever it is, it smells good." 

 

"It's a rice dish, I used chicken instead of seafood though," Leonardo took the top off the pot that sat on the middle of the table. The saffron had turned the rice a bright yellow, and there were green olives and capers scattered in it.

 

"Leonardo has been spoiling me rotten," Anthony smiled fondly. "I'm used to taking care of myself."

 

"Nothing more than what you deserve," Leonardo blushed as Anthony pulled out a chair for him.

 

Those two were so adorable, Taron couldn't stop smiling as he sat down next to James. All the dishes and cutlery were already set up, even, and Taron could only hope he would be able to take such a good care of James also, not just being on the receiving end of it. 

 

"It looks great, Leonardo," Taron told the other Omega as they began to eat, humming in delight at the first bite. "God, it tastes incredible." 

 

"So when are you due?" Leonardo asked Taron. "Carrying suits you. I'm a bit jealous, to be honest. I'd love to give Anthony pups, but we aren't sure yet if I can."

 

Taron paused at that. "Oh..." he breathed, managing a quirky smile. "We haven't..." He cleared his throat. "Actually we have been trying to talk to Anthony about giving us a checkup as well as a confirmation to see if I'm actually carrying or not..." Because there was still that voice that whispered  _ pseudocyesis  _ to him whenever he felt like this might be a real thing after all. "I heard James wanted you to give me an ultrasound on the afternoon of our wedding day right?" 

 

Honestly, Taron didn't know whether he was happy about it, or if he was dreading it. He wasn't as afraid of disappointing himself as he was about doing that to James... and Grace and the Kincades…

 

"We did talk about it," Anthony spoke up softly. "I can give you a pregnancy test that you can do at home now... if only to ease the anxiety." The Beta doctor smile.

 

Taron cleared his throat. "That would be lovely." He turned his attention back to Leonardo. "And don't think too much about it right now. You're still recovering. You two can always look more into it once you're all better, Leonardo." 

 

"Perfect matches don't have as much morning sickness and symptoms," Leonardo pointed out. "I think it's rather obvious you are, Taron."

 

"He's right," Anthony smiled. "You smell wonderful, sweet and sunny, and you glow. But the test will give you some hint, even if it's not 100%."

 

"Sorry," Taron murmured with a small smile, a little embarrassed. He knew he must seem stupid, if not condescending, worrying about whether he was really pregnant or not in front of someone who wanted to be carrying too but wasn't sure if he could because of something horrible... "I'm too paranoid; I can't help myself." He chuckled. "The hint is pretty much right in my face already, and I can still hardly believe it." 

 

"You know I'm perfectly happy being lucky enough to love you, Leonardo," Anthony said softly. "Whatever happens, I can't love you more."

 

"Thank you, Anthony," Leonardo replied softly. "I can't be more happy to have you in my life and share this love with you as well..." 

 

James was smiling at Taron with that starry eyes look, and wrapped an arm around his waist before stealing a kiss. "So we'll hear the heartbeat after the wedding," he murmured.

 

"We will," Taron whispered with as much confidence as he could muster. Everything had been so good and perfect that it felt almost like a dream... and that had been scaring him. 

 

Because dreams tended to end sooner or later.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Taron's special day finally arrives, along with their first night spent as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't bear to split this gentle, bittersweet chapter in two, have a really _long_ chapter detailing our favorite boy's wedding and the bonding that subsequently followed. 
> 
> Enjoy~ We had incredible fun with this part.

Their wedding Saturday dawned with a rare clear sky, and James leaned over to kiss Taron awake.

"We can't be late for our own wedding, darling," he murmured. "Wake up your papa, Button. Today is the day we get to make him a Bond legally."

Blearily, Taron reached for James, nuzzling the man with an intake of breath. As had been predicted by so many people, the pregnancy test had turned out positive, and once more when Taron secretly tried again on his own later... The both of them had been so happy, that bit of confirmation, 99% accuracy or not, had been more than wonderful. 

"Morning, love," he greeted sleepily. "Can't wait to be a Bond." He chuckled. 

"Excellent," James scratched his stubble along Taron's still concave stomach, morning erection pressing his leg. "Bruce was right, I want to ravish you all the time. You carrying is the most erotic thing I've ever dreamed."

"You didn't call me up because you feared we'd be late," Taron accused with a chuckle, holding on to James with a soft sigh. "How do you want me?" he hummed.

"Whatever pleases you most," James was already sitting back against the headboard and pulling Taron on top of him, the bedroom warm from the fire embers. He mouthed at Taron's neck, sighing at the sweet morning smell of his lover that made his knot ache.

Taron groaned, the sound soft in the back of his throat. Their activities were sufficiently waking him up from the cusp of sleep. "Let me give you a blow job," he whispered with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss to James's lips. 

"If you like?" James mouthed at his neck, and sighed as Taron slid down to take him in his mouth. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Taron smiled, working his tongue around the tip of James's cock, his other hand stroking the swelling knot before moving down fondle with the Alpha's balls, mouth applying a sucking pressure. 

James moaned at the heat of Taron's mouth, the perfect sucking warmth. He usually found such pleasure in making love to the Omega that this was the last thing on his mind, but Taron was fantastic at it, his own cock leaking against his belly.

Taron flattened his tongue against the underside of James's cock, dragging it up along the length, feeling the veins and moaning at how much pre-cum was spilling from his alpha. His own arousal was awakening, and he stroked at his own erection as he took James inside his mouth once more, head bobbing up and down in time with the movement of his own hand. 

James smiled at the sight, Taron's nipples pebbled in arousal. He rolled them between his fingers, turning them a flushed pink as Taron pleasured the both of them.

Groaning, Taron bucked sharply, his mouth continuing to work as he took James in as far as he could, only stopping as his gag reflexes kicked in, but just long enough for him to adjust before pushing in all the way. 

He had been working up to this point, and Taron was extremely pleased as he hollowed his cheeks and hummed around James.

"Taron, gods, you have the mouth of an angel." James touched his hair, careful not to choke him. "You're incredible."

That made Taron laugh just a bit around James's cock, leaning into the man's touch with a sigh, nuzzling the Alpha's pubic hair. 

"I'm... so close," James managed, reaching down to finger Taron's cleft. "So wet, oh love," he brought his finger back up to suck on and came with a moan.

Just the sight of James doing that alone had Taron coming as well, stretched mouth trying to accommodate as best as he could James's pulsing length as it went rigid and released down his throat. 

He managed to swallow all of it this time, and Taron let James slip out with an obscene  _ pop _ , before lying back down against that broad chest he had grown so familiar to, near boneless and sated. It was safe to say that he was a little pleased with himself.

"Marvelous, you're perfect," James nuzzled his mate, the sweet arousal so soothing to him. He massaged Taron's fingers, pressing kisses to his palms.

"I don't know what I'm more excited about today, marrying you, or hearing Button's heartbeat," James said softly, cradling him.

"Let's just say they make you into a bundle of excitement," Taron teased with a soft chuckle, shivering at the tender kisses and massage James was giving him as he nuzzled into the man. 

Falling quiet for a bit, Taron took in a soft breath. "Once we're done," he whispered finally. "I'll be releasing the list of the buyers to the public." He looked up into James's eyes. "We have good security and surveillance now, and I've cleaned up our traces, too... Delaying it anymore will be unfair to the others."

"Excellent, I'm so proud of you," James hugged him. "You all were incredibly brave, and did fantastic work. And Layla is due soon. It's time for some justice."

"I promised the others that I'd do it soon, but ended up delaying it until now." Taron sighed, guilt in his voice. "At least M didn't make me sign any agreement over the information obtained from the laptop." He shook his head, carding a hand through his hair and straightening up.

"We're all afraid of what they will do, Taron," James said softly, coming to stand behind his soon to be husband. "MI6 isn't because they have nothing to lose."

Quietly, Taron nodded before taking in a breath. "Come on... Let's get ourselves a shower." He smiled, leading them to the en-suite bathroom.

"Can I wash your hair?" James asked, following him. Their suits were laid out in his mother's old sitting room, which had been revamped as a study of sorts. There were a few boxes in the corner, and James was waiting for the ultrasound to confirm what they already know, before helping Kincaide carry his old cradle down from the attic.

"Yes, please," Taron smiled, turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature.

James had found an unscented, local made soap here that let him sense more of Taron's natural smell. He lathered it into the wet curls and wrapped his arms around Taron's waist to press a kiss to his nape. Just the scent of his carrying lover left him half hard, but he soaped up a flannel and knelt to wash Taron's feet.

"Oh James," Taron breathed, watching James with the utmost adoration in his eyes as the Alpha carefully washed his heels, the balls of his feet, his toes and the gaps between them, and those once shackled ankles... all that on his knees. 

The Omega shivered, pulling James up to kiss him deeply. "What am I to do with you?" he breathed. "So sweet... so good to me," he nuzzled James, washing his alpha, his husband-to-be up also. 

"You only have to exist for me to love, and it's worth it," James turned off the water and wrapped him in a towel, another to catch the hair from his curls in a bun on his head.

"I have a surprise for you later," James smiled. "Something of mine that I think you'll like for Button," he cradled Taron close to him. The sitting room would be turned into a nursery in the coming weeks, thanks to some help and plotting from Alec.

"Can't wait to see it then," Taron smiled at James, still gazing at the Alpha with all the adoration he possessed.

He helped towel James down, too, chuckling when the man wrapped a towel around his hair into a bun. "I shall love you with all my heart, because you deserve all of it, dear heart," he whispered quietly. 

James smiled at him, completely bewitched. "Come on, let me help you dress," he fetched the suit bags and laid them out on the bed.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they dressed one another, punctuated only by the quiet rustling of fabric, brushing over skin and at one another. 

Taron smoothed his hand gently along James's chest, feeling the cool and soft material of the jacket under his palms, marveling at how good a job James's tailor had done (and he had expected no less to be honest). The cuts were just perfect.

"You look wonderful," he breathed, carefully helping James put the cufflinks on. "I have something for you, too..." Licking his lips, he turned to the drawer of their bedside table, taking out a small box and bringing over. A watch lay inside, nestled in the velvet, crafted so that they would go well with the set of cufflinks, silver and slick under the soft, illuminating light filtering through the windows of their bedrooms. 

_ For the Love of my life _ was etched elegantly on the underside of it.

"It's not much," he said, suddenly a little shy, as he took it out of the box and slipped it around James's wrist. "But I hope you like it."

"Oh, Taron," James breathed, eyes wet. "It’s beautiful, darling." He squeezed his lover's hands. He straightened the bowtie and cummerbund on Taron, and took the circlet out of its box. He tucked it into the soft curls, starting to lengthen around his cheeks.

"You're so lovely," he whispered. "Almost ten, shall we go down?" He offered his arm.

Taron shivered, leaning just a little into James's touch, and nodded. "Everyone is probably waiting." He smiled.

And indeed, everyone was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase, cheerful and sipping tea. But a hush fell when Taron and James appeared, and James saw Claudia wipe her eyes.

Taron was ethereal, no electric lighting on in the midday light. His cheeks were pink, and mouth soft, swollen from their morning. James walked beside him, afraid that if he looked away, Taron was a dream that would disappear.

The photographer snapped a few pictures of them descending, catching the devotion and love passing between the two. He walked ahead as James leads Taron out to the gazebo in the back garden.

The magistrate is an older woman who led them through signing the document. Far too attached to take off the eternity bands and spend the night apart, the ceremony was simply the legal binding, viewed by their friends. She let them say their vows to each other, James kneeling before Taron.

"My Omega, my heart. Before I met you, I never dreamed that a love like this was possible, a perfect match like a fairy tale. I'll give all that I am to cherish and protect you, Taron, as long as I draw breath."

Under the crisp and high Scotland sky above, James was beautiful, the suit hugging his frame just right, boasting broad shoulders and good build, yet smoothed out all sharp lines into gentle contours. And Taron shivered, holding onto James's hands, watching the way how their rings, the cufflinks, his watch glinted as James wore them. And in those blue, blue eyes that gazed back up at him, he could see tiny reflections of himself, awed by the love and adoration he could feel directed at him. 

He didn't think there would be a day where he would not be enamored by the depths of devotions James had toward him.

"James, my beloved alpha," he began quietly, voice thick with emotions, pulling James back to his feet because they were in this together, strong and steady in their unity and equality. "I have never imagined that there would ever be a prospect in the future which I would find my happiness." He smiled, just a little lopsided from how tight his throat was, eyes burning just a little. He could feel ever so keenly the weight of the circlet on his head and his own mother's locket around his neck... it was as though they were all here, all of them—James's parents and his mother. 

And Taron truly believed that maybe they were. 

"But I found it, my happiness,  _ our  _ happiness, in you. And every day with you, basked in your love for me, is a beautiful day, and I promise to cherish it, our love, you, and the family we will build together, forever. I promise to do my utmost to protect you, James... Until the very end."

"May I present, Taron and James Bond," the magistrate said, as everyone clapped. "You may kiss your husband," she smiled.

And the moment their lips touched, the gathered crowd cheered and clapped, the occasional whistle soaring in the air, as Taron deepened their kiss as much as he could in front of so many people before parting, laying their foreheads together just to revel in this moment, in these seconds in which he had officially become Taron Bond... James's mate and husband and bonded partner. 

"I love you," he whispered, stroking James's cheek. 

"Not as much as I love you," James smiled as they turned to face the gathering. The people threw bird seed as they led the way inside for the feast of food Grace, Claudia, and Alice had prepared.

The photographer snapped pictures as they walked, and then they posed for others in front of the Skyfall hall doors with the family crest.

It was the couple’s wedding photo that would later be hung on the wall, with Taron smiling shyly next to his newly wedded mate, cheeks flushed as he gazed at James. In each other's eyes, they were the perfect picture of themselves, and it would make a beautiful wedding photo. 

Once that was done, the others were called in for a group photo, marking the full happiness that encased the lovely husbands as they stood in the middle, happy laughter ringing in the moors of Skyfall for the first time in a long time.

"Congratulations, Mr. Bond," Kincade shook Taron's hand and Claudia hugged him. "Skyfall is lucky to have you with us. And James, you bastard, I don't know how you were so lucky," Kincade clapped him on the shoulder.

Taron gave them all each a fierce hug, his throat seemingly perpetually tight and the smile never ceased from his lips. "I'm the lucky one myself, Mr Kincade," the Omega grinned.

"When I can steal you for a few minutes before you eat, let me know," Anthony hugged them both, and Leonardo smiled and hugged Taron as well. Their teas had become a daily afternoon tradition, with Leonardo staying to learn to garden alongside Taron.

"Of course," Taron said with a nod, licking his lips as the nerves made his limbs just a bit jittery. He squeezed Leonardo's hand. "Thanks for coming today... I know big groups are still a bit difficult," he smiled, and softly relayed what Anthony had just told him to James.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Leonardo said softly. "My heat should be starting tomorrow or the next day, and I wanted to celebrate with you, since I won't be able to come to tea."

"Have you decided if you want to come and stay here with us?" Taron asked softly. "We have rooms reserved for heats... and at least there will always be people here to make sure both of you eat and hydrate enough." 

"Everything is already set up in the sitting room," James smiled, politely interrupting once their lovely doctor gestured them to follow as they, together with Leonardo, headed over to where the equipment is set up. "Everyone eat, we'll be back in a little while." He kept a tight hold on Taron as they climbed the stairs.

Taron reached for James's hand and smiled, lacing their fingers together and took in a steadying breath.

"I'd hoped to ask," Leonardo continued softly. "If it won't disturb you. It still frightens me how thin the walls are in our flat."

"Of course," James smiled as he settled next to Taron, his husband's head in his lap on the sofa with Taron carefully undoing the buttons of his jacket, vest, then shirt. "I understand completely, I never sleep well in a place I'm insecure."

"This will be a little cold." Anthony rubbed the gel on Taron's stomach as Leonardo set up the ultrasound, and made sure there was paper to print pictures.

"That settles it then. We'll help you settle in right tonight." Taron smiled and sucked in a breath. The gel really was cold, and it was strange, having his stomach bare like this, but he nuzzled into James's lap and looked up at the Alpha, squeezing his hand for comfort to ease the fluttering of his heart, which raced even more when Anthony finished checking the machine and brought the probe closer, pressing it to his stomach and started moving it around.

"I know it's odd," Anthony apologized. "We had to practice on each other in medical school. Is the volume on, Leonardo?"

"Turning it on in three, two, one..."

A thumping filled the room, rather like the drumming of fingers on a desk.

"Congratulations," Anthony said quietly, standing back as James rushed to kneel next to Taron and hear as well.

Listening to the sound, so quick and fluttering, Taron's eyes were still wide in disbelief before they settled upon James. All those home pregnancy tests had not even come close to preparing him for this. Not at all.

"I'm... I'm pregnant, James," he croaked, words oddly stuck in the back of his throat as he blinked rapidly and realized that his eyes were wet. He should feel ridiculous, saying that, especially after all the positive signs he had had, but he didn’t, not right then.

"Yes, you are." A tear rolled down James's cheek and splashed against his belly, and James buried his face against Taron with a sob.

Sniffing, his face scrunching up from the overwhelming happiness, Taron pulled James closer, a hand carding soothingly through the man's hair, pressing a wet kiss to his Alpha's forehead, fingers just a little shaking.

"I ordered this machine for Skyfall, so you can use it whenever you like," Anthony smiled. "We'll meet you out in the hall."

James nodded, dazed, he pressed another kiss to Taron's belly. "Hello, Button. We're so excited to hear you," he said with a quiet sniff.

"Thank you," Taron murmured gratefully as Anthony and Leonardo left, using the tissues to wipe at his stomach.

He turned to smile at James, stroking the Alpha's face as he reached for James's hand and placed it atop his belly. "Hi, Button," he murmured, the reality of his finally carrying, and 5 weeks along, too, rushing in. "It's your Daddy and Papa..." Taron was breathless, clutching at James's fingers.

"We can't wait to hold you, Gilly," James added, showing Taron the paper printout that Leonardo had pressed into his hand. "You're... ours. A part of both of us," he held on to Taron. "We should put on our robes, and go eat. But I just want to stay here," he admitted.

"We don't know if it's a she yet or not, James," Taron laughed softly, flushed and just a slight bit bewildered still. Button had become so real in just a second that his brain was not fully processing the information as it should. Embarrassingly so. 

What he did know, however, was how overjoyed he was that James was already adoring the pup this much... even if right then, their Button was only a cluster of dividing cells. 

It was definitely an odd and nearly unbelievable thought: there was a life form, his and James's, growing inside of him. 

"I know," Taron breathed; he felt the same. "But let's go, love... Everyone's waiting, and it is our wedding day." He chuckled wetly.

"True," James helped him up, and fetched a wet flannel from the ensuite. The robes they had bought from Bahrain for the autumn festival were on the bed waiting.

Taron was just a little lightheaded as he stood, and it took him a few seconds to regain his composure, and tell himself this was real ( _ it's not a pseudocyesis; everything they say is real _ ), before he could move to the bed where the robes were. 

"Come on," he beckoned James closer. "Let me help you change."

"Alright," James smiled, wanting to keep a hand on Taron's skin. "I'm glad we decided to spend our honeymoon here. We haven't really had any down time here together." He undid the bow tie and placed a soft kiss on his lover's bond mark.

Taron shivered with a soft swallow. "It's been a good kind of busy." He smiled, undoing James's bow tie, too, and pressed a kiss to his mate's bond mark as well. "Thank you, James," he whispered.

"I should thank you, for giving me my wildest dreams." James shivered under his lips. "Gods, your mouth." Flashes of their morning ran through his mind.

"You help realize those dreams into a reality, James." Taron took James's hand and laid it over his stomach. Button... Button was real. "And no dessert until after dinner." He grinned cheekily.

"I know," James smiled. "We have to make an appearance in the square this evening anyway," he slid the brown robe over Taron's head, with embroidering that matched his eyes. "You look lovely in the traditional clothes," James smiled. "There's a picture of my mum and dad going to the festival when she was carrying me, from one of the fun photo booths. Remind me to show it to you," he kissed him softly.

"As do you, love," Taron said, helping James get into his own robes as well, hands smoothing along the soft fabric. "I will," he promised, leaning into the kiss with a sigh. "Shame that Button will already be born by the next festival." Arms looping around James's waist, the Omega held onto his mate, having never felt this hopeful in his life... enough that he thought his chest might split open from his heart swelling too much with all this love and happiness that he was losing himself in. 

"There's always the spring festival," James smiled. "And make sure you wear comfortable shoes, we'll be expected to dance, both at the wedding and the festival," he hummed and pulled Taron into his arms for a quick waltz around.

"Really?" Taron looked up at James, smiling widely before a bright laugh bubbled from his lips as James twirled him around within the span of their room. 

"Yes, and I think by then Button will be quite visible," James cupped his stomach with a hand. "Let's go eat. I told Anthony to have Leonardo sit between him and one of us, so he isn't too overwhelmed. I hope that's ok?"

"Very visible." Taron chuckled with a soft blush. "And of course it's more than okay, James... I'm glad that Leonardo is willing to come at all... He's so brave." Probably braver than Taron was, because he sure wasn't going to stay so calm and gentle and hopeful still, had something similarly horrible happened to him... "Come on." 

There was laughter coming from the hall, and everyone stood and cheered when they entered. Kincade shot James an approving smile—Taron looked like he belonged, the proper Master of Skyfall, in the circlet and robe.

"I'm so thrilled for you," Leonardo pulled out a chair for Taron beside him, and smiled happily. "Wish us the same luck with my heat," he whispered.

He took Leonardo's hand and nodded. "Of course... As long as you're ready, we'll all be here to help and support you." He smiled at the other Omega. "You and Anthony deserve all the happiness in the world." 

James served a platter for the two of them to share, sliced venison, dark bread, parsnips, and potatoes, and plied Taron with bites of food.

Taron accepted all the congratulations and cheering from everyone, flushing despite the wide grin on his face that must look goofy at best. 

Taron did the same for James, feeding him morsels of food, chuckling and thumbing away the bit of crumbs that managed to linger at the corner of the Alpha's mouth.

The cake was a large affair, a stag standing on top between the traditional alpha and omega symbols. Taron and James had the top layer for themselves, and there was cream in too many places by the time the photographer caught them feeding it to each other.

Their subsequent dance was slow, and James couldn’t have told what song played, he was so busy gazing at the look on his husband’s face.

 

* * *

 

They led the walk down to the village for the festival, and the same magistrate who had presided over the ceremony announced them.

There was a local highland band, and James held out a hand to Taron as the pipes started, to open the festival with the first dance.

"You're so lovely," James said reverently as they meandered along the music notes. He could hear the photographer taking photos, and people clapping, but he paid no attention to anything besides his husband.

There were even more people gathered around than there had been back when they were dancing in that hotel that James had brought them to, and Taron would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous that he would trip himself or do something similarly clumsy. But James was there, everyone else who were dear to him was there, and he took in a breath, slid his hand into James's own, and let his alpha led him to the middle of the crowd as the traditional melody carried their steps all around under the fading twilight.

Taron's eyes never left James's. 

It was just what they did, insulating each other from the outside, leaving nothing behind but them and just them. And it was beautiful... James was beautiful, and their love was more than anything Taron had ever hoped for.

"Let's get some hot cider and watch the little ones," James said as their dance finished, and the children in traditional costumes went through the highland jigs.

The pace of his heartbeat had picked up once the dance finished, and the Omega nodded, smiling shyly at how loudly everyone was clapping, as he followed James to the side as the festival itself commenced. He asked for a non-alcoholic cider and nestled into James, contented to just watch everything else happen around him.

"Do you think Gilly and Andy will hate us forever if we get them traditional dance lessons?" James asked Taron, cloak wrapped around them both.

"With both of our temperaments, I'm rather sure they'll find it more amusing than anything," he chuckled, pressing close. "Of course they're not going to hate it... not forever anyway." He grinned.

"My mum used to have a picture of me as a boy, and my da, in the traditional clothes," James smiled. "We'll have to ask Kincade where those photos are now. And we could always learn as well, if you're willing."

"Let's learn everything together," Taron squeezed James's hand. "And I am going to hunt down those photos... I want to see all the photos and pictures of you from times that I've missed out on."

"There's the obligatory primary school one with no front teeth," James laughed. “Kincaide has been threatening to teach me to pipe for years. I think I might, now that we're home."

"Yes, I would definitely love to see that." Taron chuckled softly. "Both that photo of you, and your learning the pipe."

"My Da taught me a few exercises, decades ago. I think I need new pipes," James laughed.

"You should. I would love to see you in Scottish traditional clothes, too." Taron laughed softly. 

"I will show you," James smiled. "This weekend while we're all snug in our nest with a fire. I can show you the photo albums as well. I may cry though," he squeezed Taron's arm. "I haven't looked in a long time, and I find myself missing Mum and Da a lot recently."

"I'll be there with you, James," Taron said quietly and reached up to stroke his hand across the Alpha's cheek, gazing into his eyes with all the open sincerity that he had to offer. "We'll look through them together... I don't have photos, but I will tell you everything I can about my childhood memories, too." He smiled.

"I look forward to hearing," James whispered. "And I really am looking forward to some lazy, nesting mornings with you."

"Me, too," Taron nuzzled into James with a sigh, closing his eyes, mouth quirking into a smile. They lit the bonfire as the stars came out, and there was more than one couple around them stealing a kiss in the firelight under the full moon.

 

* * *

 

That night, once the festival was finally coming to a close and they had talked to Anthony about setting up an appointment for after Leonardo's heat was over, James and Taron were back to their rooms, and Taron finally uploaded the list of buyers from that island. 

It was an isolated event, literally and figuratively, but while this remained a small start, it was still one more step forward in destroying Black Lotus, and Taron was pleased.

"Alright, enough work for our wedding day," James smiled. "Alec helped me, but I have a surprise for you." 

The sitting room was rearranged, with the cradle next to a rocking chair that had also belonged to Monique, and a nest of the blankets, pillows, and throws.

A fire was lit in the grate, and there was a tray with tea.

"There's a picture of my mum and I, in the album, here," James said softly, handing Taron an old photo book.

Looking at the sitting room, Taron stood still and took in everything—the cradle, the rocking chair, pillows and blankets and throws... The fire crackling in the hearth illuminated everything in a gentle glow of ember, and the Omega sucked in a breath through tightened throat, a smile lifting the corners of his lips as he rubbed quickly at his stinging eyes, feeling just a tad silly. He took the album carefully into his hands. 

"Go through it with me?" He smiled at James, the flecks of gold reflected in the blue pools of those eyes from the flames mesmerizing him. 

"Of course," James opened it and there was him as a newborn, hair still wet, swaddled in the Bond tartan. His mother looked amazed, and Andrew beside her had wet eyes as he held them both.

"Oh God, look at you," Taron whispered, a wide and endeared smile adorning his lips, leaning back into James as they settled down together. "Still flushing... and such chubby cheeks, too." 

He grinned, the tips of his fingers brushing gently over the tiny infant that was James. "How lovely." 

Looking up at his mate, Taron said, "I'm rather sure we'll look just the same as your parents when Button finally arrives."

"I am too," James whispered. "And there are my legendary ears. They only get worse as the pictures go on," he added with a snort.

"Nonsense," Taron said with a smile. "I love them." And as if to demonstrate, he reached up to catch one of James's earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it softly with a lazy, cheeky grin.

James yelped at him in surprise and grinned, flipping the page to a photo of him smiling, tugging at a much younger Kincade's beard.

Laughing, Taron let go and looked down at the photo. "Look at you, already causing trouble." He chuckled. "Grace said I used to be such a sickly child, skinny and catching the flu and colds all the time." He shook his head with a self-deprecating smile. "I hope Button has your immune system. It'll be better for all our pups if they have your immune system."

"Grace also said you weren't allowed to play outside, or get any sun," James reminded. "You seem perfectly healthy now." He kissed Taron's cheek. "That well loved, well sexed look is a good one for you," he teased.

"I suppose I got better once I started eating more. She also told you my eyes will go a little crossed when I'm tired, didn't she?" He feigned a pout, but smiled and nuzzled into James with tinged cheeks. "I know it's a good one. You can't get enough of it." He chuckled.

"Yes, she did," James said. "She also told me that you'll take on the world, without any concern for yourself, and overdo it," he added. "I intend to prevent that. You need your strength, and you're not as young as you could be for a first pregnancy. So my plan for spoiling you continues, I'm afraid."

He flipped the page to a picture of himself as a baby in the cradle, one tooth showing as he gummed on his Da's finger.

"I'm not one for martyrdom, don't worry, James," Taron smiled before turning back to look at his mate. "I'm just twenty-seven, James... Nearly thirty years old, yes, but not that old yet." 

He looked at the next picture, smiling with a sigh, adoring little James as he nestled in his father's arms. 

It truly was sad... the fact that James had lost such wonderful parents who loved him unconditionally like this, and Taron reached out, squeezing James's hand.

"I worry!" James said sheepishly. "About you, and Button. I want to make you as happy as my father did my mother, although she was always shouting at him not to baby her. Oh dear, here's the obligatory naked baby photo," James laughed, himself on the rug with only a tartan cap on, under a Christmas tree.

The next page showed James laughing, taking a hesitant step towards Monique, unassisted.

"What a treasure!" Taron laughed, studying the chubby curves of baby James's arms and legs. It was so adorable. "I'll let you in on a secret. I used to have a strawberry mark just here," he pointed at a spot just off his right hip, almost to his right arsecheek. "It disappeared though."

"I wonder if Button will have it?" James asked, the next picture showing James on a pony ride at the harvest festival, Kincade standing beside him with Claudia.

"Let's get comfortable in the nest," James suggested, unfolding a long strip of fabric to wrap around Taron. The Clan Bond tartan is shades of grey and blue, much like Skyfall itself against a winter sky.

"This was my Da's, what I was wrapped in. I hope you'll wrap our pups in it as well," he said, throat tight, as he gazed at his husband.

Observing the emotions fluttering across James's face, Taron pulled the tartan closer around him—the wool so soft and comfortable, warm, against anywhere his skin was exposed—and stepped forward to kiss James's lips. "Of course I will. They'll look absolutely beautiful in it," Taron said softly.

"It's the clan chief's kilt, but my da was a Beta, and only child," James said softly. "Not all children survived here in the highlands then, and it was doubly risky for my parents. They couldn't go to a hospital, a bonded Beta and pregnant Omega, too likely to attract attention. Claudia saved my mum, she lost a lot of blood."

With a sigh, Taron pulled James closer to him, knowing that the juts of his bones didn't really make a comfortable body for cuddling, but he tried nonetheless. "We'll be all right, James," he whispered, tightening his hold. "We're more fortunate to be in a better circumstance..." 

"I know," James laid his head on Taron's lap. "I'm really glad we brought Anthony though. It makes me feel a bit better. I would have been the clan Chief, if the line wasn't ended," James said softly, rubbing Taron's belly. "Kincade told me they tried so hard for another baby, but my Ma only miscarried. Too much damage when I came."

"Oh love..." Taron soothed, stroking through James's hair. "It depends on each person's body, too... sometimes, they can only handle one pregnancy." He smoothed a hand over James's forehead before pressing a kiss there. 

"I'm sorry, I'm being maudlin," James apologized. "I would have loved for you to meet them, I'm so proud of you, Taron. But we have a great group of people around us, blood relations or not."

"Nothing wrong with feeling maudlin from time to time, love." Taron nuzzled James, holding him close. "I know we're in good company... I'm so proud of you, too, and glad that you're here with me,  _ us _ ."

"But it's our wedding night, and I have a beautiful husband to spoil," James smiled at Taron. "A most beautiful, charming, intelligent husband, who is carry our child, holding me in his arms."

"You're flattering me," Taron said, blushing. "I am but the fortunate Omega who met and married an Alpha who adores me for all that I am," he said softly, smiling down back at James.

"And he has a sweet tongue as well," James countered, finally reaching to unwrap Taron's robes. "What would you like, sweetheart?" He asked, their foreheads pressed together. "Rest? Tea? Love making?"

"Consummate our marriage?" Taron couldn't help a little giggle. "Although being already pregnant before the wedding itself, I suppose we don't have to worry about that." He kissed James's lips, slowly, leisurely.

"Well I suppose we should do that, at least," James smiled into the kiss. "You're so soft," he whispered. "Your lips, your hair, your skin," he lifted the circlet from Taron's curls and shook them loose with his fingers, tracing his face with a finger.

Taron leaned into James's touch, lost in that reverent gaze. "You always make me feel so special, James," he whispered quietly. He didn't know what made him so brilliant and perfect in James's eyes, but he was so glad that the man had chosen him to be his mate. Not only did he love Taron, James also appreciated and supported him in everything that he did... and Taron was painfully aware of how lucky he was. 

"You are special," James insisted. "You're extraordinary, and exquisite. And I get to love you," he murmured. "Wake up next to you, bring you tea, listen to you daydream, watch you as we age together and you only grow more lovely by the day."

"You mean more wrinkly and grouchy. Like you said, one day, I'll be bitching about my hips, and you'll be too deaf to hear it, then I'll start complaining about how deaf you are." He grinned, before the expression melted into something softer, more tender. "And I don't daydream, husband mine."

"You do, love," James countered. "I've heard you sketching our ideas for tech, explaining it as if you were giving a presentation. And I'm not worried about you being wrinkly, only that I won't be able to see you," James kissed him.

At this, Taron flushed. He did have a habit of speaking aloud his thoughts, whether it was working out a problematic idea or checking off mental lists. Even when he was reading a particularly interesting piece of literature, he'd unconsciously start reading it aloud. 

"Well, you're not married to MI6's would-be quartermaster for nothing," Taron murmured against James's lips, just slightly breathless. "I'm sure I can design something that will help with both our sight and hearing in our later days." He smiled, wrapping his arms around James as they fell back into the comfortable nest.

"Good, but as long as we spend them together, and I can touch you, it will be alright," James smiled. "I want to grow old with you, spend a life with you," he murmured, scenting Taron's jaw, a hand over where Button lay.

Taron let out a soft breath, eyes fluttering close as he let himself drown into James, feeling all those touches so keenly at the edge of his nerve ends. "Until the very end, James," he whispered, repeating his vow. "I want to spend everyday that life may give me with you... Let's have a happy life together, my love." 

"Very happy, mixed in with only as much stress as we can handle, to remind us how good it is," James said, kneeling down in front of Taron to undress him where he lay in their nest. "You're a vision," he said softly, caressing Taron's cheek.

Taron's skin tingled under James's heated gaze, already aroused just with the feel of it. "Gods... the thing you do to me, James," he breathed, nuzzling into James's touch.

"I'm just admiring how lovely you are," James smiled softly down at him, his husband, wrapped in his family tartan. "You're in my arms, on our wedding night; how could I not admire you, adore you?" he asked. "We got to hear our pup's heartbeat for the first time today after we said our vows. Gods, if I wasn't a selfish bastard, and wanted at least a century with you, I could die happy."

Taron laughed softly. It was a sentiment he shared. "I guess we're both selfish, greedy bastards then," he smiled. "Come here, love." Reaching for James, he kissed the Alpha again. 

"Mmm, you taste good," James squeezed him and laid down beside Taron. "So good." He smiled, running his hands over the curves of the Omega's body. "You've actually put on some weight, and it suits you, in a good way," James was careful to add. "You've lost those circles under your eyes as well."

Shivering, Taron smiled. "All thanks to you and all the care you've given me," he whispered, turning to nestle into James, enjoying the feelings James’s hand provided.

"Your skin feels so good," James murmured. "You're as soft as cashmere, and you look so happy. I can't wait to see the pictures. Oh, and Anthony left us a recording of the heartbeat, and instructions on how to use the machine when you want. He and Leonardo got settled in after the bonfire. His heat hasn't started yet, but I thought it might be a good idea that Leonardo got some rest somewhere he feels safe. Anthony was talking about finding a house for them, instead of a flat."

Taron snorted softly when James compared him to cashmere, settling into the man. "Do you think we should offer them a room here? Maybe until they decide they don't want it anymore and want to move out?" he asked, voice hesitant. "I mean, we have thick walls. And all the faces Leonardo is familiar with are here, too. You and Alice and Alec are here. Not to mention the garden and orchard out in the back for Leonardo to wander about in his time off... Or am I just trying too hard to keep the people I care about close?" 

"We have lots of room for them, and it's a wonderful idea," James tucked Taron close in the tartan, running a hand over his chest. "I completely understand the emotion of wanting to keep everyone you care about close, it's part of why I'm selfish and insisted Alec and Alice stay here. Aside from myself, Alec would be the one person I would entrust with your safety, and he's like my brother."

"I'm glad you think so, too," Taron murmured, groaning at James's roaming hand. "I know you love him a lot, James." The Omega smiled. "You two are undeniably really close. Someone who doesn't know may easily mistake you two for real brothers." 

"Well we are both blond; it's helped our cover stories," James laughed. "But he and Alice are getting serious, I think we might be looking at quite a few more marriage ceremonies here soon. Bruce and Layla mentioned they never had a real wedding, and I heard Anthony talking to Naomi about rings. Cover story or not, she's very talented at making them."

"She is," Taron agreed, bringing up his hand to look at the infinity band on his ring finger and smiled, contented. "We'll make a big family all together then." He grinned.

"Skyfall does have the perfect walls for it, very soundproof," James said as he pounced on Taron with a laugh. "And don't tell, but I heard that Layla is planning on naming her baby after you."

Taron laughed, too, eyes bright as he watched James with a wide grin. "Oh God, really?" He chuckled, awed and just a bit emotional just by the thought of it. "She's too gracious with me." 

"You saved their whole family with that message, Taron," James said. "They think of you as their guardian angel. Imagine if someone saved the three of us? We'd be sure to make sure they knew we appreciated it."

"I know, but still..." Taron smiled. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about it. "Just the fact that they're happy and well once again, settled and so close to us, too, is already enough... I did that partly to save my own self, too..." 

"It’s their way of showing that it was important to them," James smiled. "I think you underestimate what I would do to someone who dared lay hands on you, and what I would do to get you back, Taron," he scratched his chin on Taron's belly and sucked a mark onto the soft skin of his thigh where it met his leg, musky and sweet.

Taron gasped, shivering all over as he looked at James. It wasn't that he didn't know how Bruce and Layla must felt... but it was just this odd feeling of suddenly being this important person in so many people's lives that threw him off balance a little. It was so new, especially to an Omega, that it awed him still... partly because he had done it for himself as well, scared of either being sold to the highest bidder or turned into a Carrier Omega like Leonardo... just a hole to fuck and and more or less an incubator. He wouldn't even have been able to keep any of the child he birthed, had that happened.

It had been a frightening prospect, and given all the other prisoners there also, Taron hadn't had any other choice but to try and figure out a way for an escape. 

And that escape had luckily turned out to be James... 

"I know you were scared, and did what you did to survive," James went to cradle Taron close and hold him. "Even now, you get so scared when you think about it, I can see the panic on your face. But you saved a lot of people besides yourself, and they are going to have a chance for a happy life and a family, because of you."

Staring at James, listening to that elaboration that was so, so close to the words he had only ever left unspoken, Taron felt unbidden tears welled in his eyes and reached to hold onto James, latching onto his alpha, and sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Thank you," the Omega croaked, burying his face into the crook of James's neck.

"I know, Taron," James said softly. "I've made selfish decisions before, and we will make them again. We have each other and a family to protect. It’s okay, love. I'm so glad you were selfish, and protected yourself," he whispered. "And if something like that ever happens again, I expect you to do the same, darling. I need you."

Tremors coursed through his body. Taron shuddered and wordlessly nodded. He hadn't felt awful about his sending out an SOS for his own survival back then, but the sensation suddenly turned upon him now that all of them were safe, and there were all these people so grateful to him... for the thing he had selfishly done for himself first and foremost.

"Okay," he breathed, nodding against James's chest before pulling away. "I’m sorry," he smiled, quietly rubbing at his eyes. "I don't know what came over me..."

"It's alright; it will come up now and then," James held him close and wiped Taron's cheeks. "Sometimes old missions, old injuries, come up, flashback in my mind. I still have nightmares of hiding in the tunnel beneath Skyfall after my parents died. We don't just feel things once; we feel them many times. But hopefully they get less painful."

Hugging James, Taron sniffed and reached up to card his fingers through the Alpha's hair. "I'll be there for everything... Just don't hide from me." He pressed kisses into James's neck.

"I'm not, or at least I'm doing my best, not to hide," James held him flush against him. "I'm more open with you than I've been with anyone, Taron. And I've been working on thinking about things I usually avoid because that hasn't solved anything over the years."

"I know, and I appreciate that a lot." Taron himself knew how difficult it was to open oneself to let another in... especially with tightly wound scars that one had been keeping to oneself for so, so long. "Just talk to me; I'll listen." He traced fingertips over and along James's jaw. "Or if that's hard, too... maybe write it down?"

"Alec suggested that as well," James said. "He's been seeing that social worker to help with his nightmares, and he suggested it. He said it's been a huge help. I might talk to him as well," James swallowed. "I've just... other than psych at Six, I've kept everything bottled up inside or drank too much. And now I have you, and Button, to think of, and that isn't healthy anymore.'

"James," Taron breathed, stroking along James's cheek, gazing into his eyes, before bringing their foreheads together. "We all have our own vices... It's good that you're finally deciding to seek professional help... I'm here for you, both Button and I. Always. Talk to me, too, as another way of coping... I'm not so fragile that I'll break." 

"You're one of the strongest people I know, Taron," James said softly. "You've overcome things I can't even imagine. You make me want to be a better person for you." He stole a sweet kiss from Taron, nuzzling at his husband's scent gland. "A better person so I can be a worthy father of our pups," he kissed his way down Taron's belly, rubbing his cock until Taron got hard.

Taron let out a heady groan, his hips canting up to thrust into James's hand. "If you weren't worthy, we wouldn't be with each other right now, married and expecting, James," he whispered, carding through the man's hair.

"I love you," James whispered, "So much." He took both their cocks in his hand and stroked them slowly, teasing at Taron's foreskin.

Taron whimpered, leaning in to capture James's lips and letting out a tremulous breath as he held onto his mate. "I love you, too," he whispered. 

"Would you be inside me?" James asked, leaning down to capture those lips.

"Yes... as long as that's what you want," he whispered, hand caressing along the strong line of James's jaw. 

"I really do; you feel so good," James murmured. "Maybe it will help with me being so insatiable."

Taron chuckled, getting up now, as he gently straddle James. "I doubt it," he smiled, leaning down to nuzzle his mate's neck, sucking small bruises their down along his pulse point. 

"Probably not," James sighed happily, petting Taron's hair. "But I love how you feel inside me," he arched against Taron's teeth.

Maybe that hypothesis about Alphas loving anal sex had been true after all, and the thought made him smile as he leaned back into James's touch. "I'm glad then." And Taron pushed himself up a little. "Let me get us some lube."

James pulled some out from between two pillows. "I was hoping you'd say yes," he smiled, running a hand over Taron's back. "Although you could get me off just kissing you."

Shivering, Taron licked his lips and smiled at James. "Anything for you, love." And it was true. By this point, he was willing to do anything for James; loyalty to his country or not, he didn't give a damn. 

He kissed those lips once more before starting to trail down along the Alpha's body, peppering it with kisses, sucking on a nipple while playing with the other in his hand. 

"You feel so good," James murmured. "Your mouth, your skin," he groaned as Taron sucked on his nipple, cock already hard between them.

Taron moaned, his hand reaching to trace along James's length before continuing his trip downward, tongue dipping into the Alpha's navel, swirling. 

James moaned softly, bucking into Taron's hand as he dripped precum. Taron's mouth was warm, and James had to fight not to beg for it on his cock, reminding himself how much he'd been desiring Taron penetrating him.

Taron was thick for an Omega, and he was gentle with James, careful to aim for his prostate to pleasure him. But really James was craving the marking, Taron scenting his body with his release, telling everyone James was taken.

So strong was his desires that it seeped somewhat through their connection, and Taron let out a breath while rubbing some lube between his fingers. The brunette reached up to kiss James deeply, the fingertip of his forefinger circling the Alpha's entrance teasingly just a little then breached in the first tight ring of muscles. 

"Tell me what you want, love," he murmured, voice a low, husky rumble in the back of his throat. 

"I want you inside me, marking me," James whispered. "I want everyone to know you've claimed me. I want them to know, I'm yours as much as you are mine."

Listening to James, Taron's throat was so tight, his breathing shook somewhat when he inhaled, lungs full of their combined scents, eyes growing bloodshot. 

"My alpha," he mumbled fervently, his finger crooking inside of James before pushing in and out. "My gorgeous, perfect alpha." His teeth grazed over James's bond mark before lapping at it gently with his tongue. 

James kept a hand on Taron's head gently, his teeth against the bond bite were wonderful, erotic. It was all he could do to contain the flood of emotions, the rough cry of  _ 'mine, yours' _ from tearing from his throat as Taron touched him.

Taron whimpered, James's reactions fueling the fire in his veins as he pushed the second finger in, keeping the pace slow and gradual still so as to not hurt his mate. 

"So good to me," he continued to say, turning just so his lips were brushing over the shell of James's ear now, soft words almost like a mantra. "I don't think you have any idea just how wonderful you are." He ground their bodies together, remembering what felt good when James had been doing it to him, so aroused that slicks were beginning to dribble languidly down along his thighs.

"Only as good as you deserve," James arched against him. "Please, I want you, Taron. I want to feel you. I need you inside me," he begged, tracing a finger through Taron's slick.

Taron's entrance against his finger made him moan. "Please Taron, take me?"

"Yes, anything for you," Taron whimpered again, James's finger teasing his pucker making him arch. "I only want to prepare you well," he whispered, reclining back onto his knees now, guiding a pillow under James's hips. 

He kissed the Alpha's inner thighs, one at a time, the musky scent of his mate arousal pulling at his chest as he positioned himself, eyes locked on James's own, and slid in. 

His husband's gripping heat left him breathless and moaning. 

"Taron..." James was flushed, blue eyes wild. He gripped around Taron with a moan, writhing under him.

"So good, so good inside me," James whispered, running his fingers through Taron's curls. The nest smelled of them, the spiciness of their arousal and the sweetness of Taron's slick.

Inch by inch, Taron moved inside of James, and leaned against the man once he was finally fully sheathed, gooseflesh running along his body. "James," he moaned, kissing those lips and rolling his hips. "My love, my husband." His voice was thick, overcome with a combination of sheer affection and arousal that coiled his insides. "So good to me... I'm lucky," he whispered, hands on James's hips gripping a bruise.

James moaned against his lips, aching from the feelings swirling. Taron inside, his sweet lips, his hands, the timbre of his voice, so full of lust. The strong grip he had on James, that he could rest in those hands that cradled him so securely.

Every noise that James made heightened the wanton urge that was spreading its tendrils all over his body, and Taron let out a breath, moving down to kiss at James's neck, his shoulder, his clavicle, that dip at the base of his throat. The vibration of his husband's hums had his mouth dry as he licked his lips. 

"Mine," he said, lips quirking into a more or less possessive smile that curled the corners of his mouth, one hand reaching up to card through James's hair. 

"Always, forever," James whispered, reveling in Taron's touches. "As long as I have breath," he murmured, eyes wet despite how hard he was. It was as powerful as the Interlace, something profound and settling about being so viscerally claimed.

Taron shivered and nodded, pressing kisses to James's fluttering eyelids. "Beautiful," he murmured, thrusting and testing the angle to find James's prostate. He reached down to take the Alpha's erection into his hand, feeling it hot and heavy in his hold. "So hard for me. Do you know how torn I am right now?" Taron gave James's cock a long stroke, thumb teasing at his foreskin. "I want to take you so hard, you'll still feel me tomorrow... yet I want to ride your cock until I ache in all the right places as well." He smiled, claiming James's lips. "The things you do to me." 

It was a little strange, being in charge. But he was possessive and his need to protect was just as strong as anyone else's, and Taron was reveling in this, in the fact that his husband was willing to offer him this experience without even. Alphas could claim to take good care of their partners, but the Omega doubted many would be able to say that they could allow their mates to see them this exposed and vulnerable... that they could allow their mates the pleasure of being able to look after them in such a state.

Gods, he loved James so much, he thought his chest would burst. 

"Well, if you can manage a second orgasm, we can do both," James panted, pupils blown wide with lust, as he thrusted into Taron's hand. "I can suck you hard again, if you think it will help," he offered, halfway between a tease and hopeful.

Taron chuckled, kissing James's lips and swallowing up the spilling moans. "So wanton for me." He thrust in again, aiming for James's sweet spot, already so close to the edge. "I'm sure we'll figure out a convenient arrangement somehow," he grunted, squeezing James's arsecheek. 

James convulsed and came, the thrust against his prostate and the squeeze of Taron's hand driving him over the edge. He squeezed as tight around Taron as he could, determined to wring every drop of pleasure he could.

Taron gasped and pushed into James for a few more times before stiffening, his back arching as he orgasmed, eyes squeezing shut at the tides of pleasure that threatened to consume him. 

The Omega eventually laid himself on top of James, near boneless and heaving, heart beating a tattooing pace against his ribcage.

James rubbed his back and kept Taron close, murmuring in his ear. He could feel the contentment radiating off his omega, happy and warm waves, a sweet love and cherished passion.

Taron curled into James once he had slid out, breathing finally easing as he sighed a contented noise in the back of his throat. "I love you," he whispered, kissing James's chest, tasting the salt of the Alpha's sweat on his lips.

"I love you," James whispered, running his palms over Taron's back. "I can't imagine loving you, or wanting you, any more."

Nodding with a shiver, Taron snuggled into James, once again pressing his ear to the man's chest, just listening to the steady beating as the fire crackled in the background. 

James kept rubbing his skin, content to touch him and enjoy the closeness.

"You're lulling me asleep," Taron croaked, eyes half-lidded.

"Rest then, love," James closed his eyes. "We have all week together."

With a smile, Taron's eyes fluttered close. "Good night, my dear husband," he whispered, snuggling close.

"Goodnight, darling. Sweetest dreams. Goodnight, Button," James wrapped them in his clan tartan, safe in their nest.

Curling into James, Taron's breath eventually evened out, his mind easing and starting to release the ties of worries that nestled in the deep recesses of his mind.

"I'll see you in the morning, darling, and I'll bring you tea, and toast," James whispered. "We can listen to Button's heartbeat, and then spend the day in front of the fire."

Taron slurred what must have been an agreement and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a wrong turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst and action train! Choo choo~

The media was in a whirlwind the next few days.

 _"Seventy-two hours ago, a list has been made public on every popular social media platform by an anonymous called Q,"_ a reporter was saying on the news, her face grave and a little disgusted, if one were to read between the lines. _"It contains the names and specific details of the people who supposedly participated in the buying of kidnapped and trafficked Omegas, Betas, and Alphas from Black Lotus. Black Lotus is an underground organization known worldwide for many illegal businesses, including making and distributing drugs, forgery, prostitution, and, of course, human trafficking._

_The police say they are looking into the case, and that they are bringing those listed into questioning. Whether or not this is is legitimate, it is—"_

Taron closed the tab on his laptop, checked the security network again, and sighed once he found no breach.

Everything seemed to be doing well enough.

"Don't pay any attention to them, you did a wonderful thing," Leonardo said, coming to sit beside Taron. "They can believe it or disbelieve it, but we put it out there, and they'll remember next time. And the Omegas out there will hold their heads just a little bit higher."

"He's right," Kincade laid a hand on Taron's shoulder. "You did us all proud of the Bond name, and being a part of Skyfall, Taron. Whether it changes every mind isn't the point, it’s that you changed some."

"Thank you," Taron smiled, placing a hand on top of Kincade's and gave it a squeeze before turning back to Leonardo. It was such a shame that, since Kang only organized the auction, whoever up above her in the chain of command never included the list of seller into the issued laptop. Honestly, given the chance, he would anyone, including his father, who could’ve done such a thing to another human being without remorse. The victims deserved that bit of justice. "And you should rest more, Leonardo. You’re just out of your heat."

"I'm alright," Leonardo smiled. "I needed some tea and to stretch my legs. Anthony is taking some time to answer messages on his phone."

"Taron, have you seen Anthony? He and Leonardo's room is empty-" Claudia burst in. "Layla is in labor."

"Just in time, Leonardo," Taron smiled. "Let me call Alec and we'll get you all over to the clinic."

"Leonardo is here, let me call Anthony," Taron replied quickly, picking up his phone and dialing the Beta's number.

Soon, they were all rushing to where Layla was, just a little jittery even if they had been prepared for this day to come already, seeing how her due date was fast approaching.

Alec managed to drive everyone to the clinic safely, despite the fact that Bruce was more scared than his mate, and said he would be waiting outside, which was only natural—Alphas’ overly protective instincts didn’t make them great for births, no matter if it were their mates shrieking in pain or not.

"Honestly, I think we need to talk about sedating the partners as well," Taron giggled to Leonardo.

Leonardo laughed before launching into helping Anthony, the doctor and his assistant putting on their scrubs and gloves after disinfecting their hands, masks on. Taron volunteered to help, too—because he bloody needed to see this even if his stomach was fluttering nervously—once he had sent word to James, who was receiving a sudden call just right before this, hence his calling Alec to help drive them in the first place.

In the back of his mind, Taron hoped that everything was alright.

"Bruce, man, have a seat and take a deep breath," Anthony advised. "You don't want to bleed out if you faint, and I'm too busy catching your baby to stitch you up."

"Honestly, Bruce," Layla panted, chuckling weakly between contractions. "Who knew you were this much of a wreck? We'll leave you at home to write code for the next one."

"Oy, that's mean," Bruce laughed, goodnaturedly. "I just... hard to believe we get a happy ending."

"Well let's work on meeting your son then," Anthony smiled. "I can't imagine being on your side of this, especially after being on that island. Enjoy every second of it."

"Let's plan the next one _after_ you're done with this pup first," Taron laughed behind his mask. "I'll make sure to distract him with some complicated algorithms if you decide that he can't handle your next baby either." He winked as Layla chuckled, holding onto her shoulder as Bruce took her hand.

"I am enjoying it," Bruce replied with a shaky smile, bringing Layla's hand, white from clutching onto him, up to kiss her knuckle.

"Our happy ending," Layla whispered, sweat a sheen on her forehead as Taron wiped it away while Leonardo prepared the hot water, clean towels and cloth to wash and wrap the newborn in later.

"All right, deep breaths like we practiced, Layla," Anthony instructed as he observed Layla's progress closely. "Your birth canal is dilating nicely. You'll be able to push soon, bear it with us now."

"I much prefer the happy endings," Leonardo squeezed Layla's other hand. "It was a close thing, but we all got one."

"I hope you're going to tell me to push soon," Layla gritted her teeth. "I'm about done with this, and next time talk me into an epidural."

"It’s fast for a first labor," Anthony smiled. "He's eager to meet you."

"No blaming him there," Taron smiled, continuing to dab a damp cloth at Layla's forehead and neck. "He knows he's gotten wonderful parents."

"Okay. Here we go," Anthony spoke up a while later, hands on Layla's knees. "Push, Layla."

And she did, her face scrunched up in pain and concentration, squeezing tightly on both Bruce and Leonardo's hands, a strung out sound in the back of her throat, before she fell back onto the bed, panting.

"I see his head," Anthony announced, allowing the delivering mother to have some rest before urging her to push once again.

"Almost there," Bruce smiled down at Layla, and bent to kiss her forehead. "You're incredible, Layla. You're the strongest woman I know."

Leonardo glanced at Anthony at that, eyes wet, imagining themselves in their places, and touched his stomach. Too early yet to tell.

Taron caught that and leaned closer to whisper to Leonardo, "You'll get your happy ending, too. I'm certain of it." He smiled, one that crinkled his eyes as Anthony told Layla to push again.

By the time it was the shoulders' turn, it took Layla several push, a lot of painful screams, heaves of breaths, a handful of curses, before they were through. And Taron couldn't help a shiver. He couldn't imagine pushing _shoulders_ out of him, no matter how small...

Layla more or less fell back onto the bed after that, the hardest part over, and from then, it was easy for Anthony to help the baby out. Leonardo rushed over to help clean the infant up, and the boy cried out to take in the first few breaths of his life, flushing pink. Once he was cleaned, Leonardo wrapped him up in a soft blanket, checked the newborn, and handed him over to Bruce.

"Congratulation, Layla, Bruce." Anthony grinned after making sure that Layla wasn't bleeding excessively while Leonardo diligently took notes of the measurements he had made. "You have a healthy baby boy."

Taron took a step back to allow the new family their space, watching with stinging eyes as Bruce handed the boy over to Layla, who looked exhausted and drained, so she could cradle him close.

His hand wandered down his stomach, and Taron swallowed. In just a few more months, he and James would be welcoming Button, too... and James would look absolutely over the moon like Bruce was right then, and that thought alone made his throat tighten painfully.

"We decided to call him Taron," Bruce smiled. "Because we wouldn't be here today without you," he looked teary eyed at Taron.

"We can't thank you enough," Layla added softly, before closing her eyes and leaning drowsily against Bruce.

Looking at the couple, eyes bloodshot himself, Taron pulled down the mask and smiled. "Thank you so much," he said softly. "I'm honored that you've decided to name him after me, I really am." He swallowed. "Congratulation," he grinned. "He's beautiful."

 

* * *

 

James had rushed down to the clinic as soon as he got off the phone, but waited for the baby to come. He could protect Taron as long as he was in the same building, and the bad news would wait a bit longer.

Giving the couple privacy as Anthony and Leonardo wrapped everything up, Taron stepped out, intending on checking on his husband, when he caught sight of him. "James," he smiled, heading over. However, the closer he got, the more he became aware of the taut line of James’s shoulders, his pinched expression, and the way how he was trying to be stoic. All his internal alarms went off, Taron’s smile faded and fell away, especially when the Alpha suddenly gathered him into his arms.

"I've got some bad news," James buried his face in Taron's shoulder, and the Omega’s body stiffened that much more at this. "They need us in London. The hard drive was stolen."

The Omega froze, body rigid and cold. There was only one hard drive that James could be talking about. "How is that possible?" he muttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

But Taron supposed not a lot of things were impossible where vengeance was concerned: it was clear they wanted to know who was responsible for the recent media exposure. Kang hadn't sent out the list yet, but she must have mentioned his code name to one of those fuckers. Q.

"What do they expect us to do?"

"M wants to send me into the field after it, no matter how many times I told her no," James whispered. "With Alec and I up here, she has too many rookie 00s up against Black Lotus. She wants you there to direct the mission so I don't go feral."

"No..." Taron breathed, clearing his throat enough just so he could speak clearly about this. "No. You retired already; why does she have to send you? Why couldn't it—" _be someone else_ hung in the air, but Taron snapped his jaw shut with a _click_. He wasn't going to travel down that road, even if it was churning so in his mind.

He was a selfish creature, everyone was to some degree, but not to that end. Not yet.

"I told her no," James said gently. "She sent one of the newer 00s, named Ronson. But she needs you on comms still. He hasn't landed yet, so we have time," he nuzzled Taron gently to quell the scent of panic.

"Love? You're showing a bit," James smiled with delight as he cupped Taron's stomach.

"She still wants to send you," Taron muttered, a frown deepening on his brows. Why did it have to be James? His past encounters with Black Lotus didn't necessarily guarantee that he'd be okay going up against them.

He looked down at where James was cupping his belly, there was just a slight bit of a bump, barely visible under the Alpha's hand. "Not sure if that's just my accumulated fat from sitting too much," he said, supposedly jokingly, but the humor fell miserably.

"They say you'll be able to feel Button as early as thirteen weeks," James smiled. "And I think you look ravishing with curves. I told M you would run the mission from here, since we found out you are carrying. And a few other choice things, we won't go into."

Looking at James, Taron forced himself to smile, sucking in a strangled huff of air. "If I'm running the mission, then I'm going to Six," he said, a finality in his voice. "When do we have to be there?"

"I knew you'd say that," James sighed. "The car is out front with our things."

That was like the last nail in the coffin, sealing everything, and Taron closed his eyes. "Books, tea, and snacks ready, yet?" he asked once he had more or less re-centered himself once more, heading out with brisk steps.

"I got your stack off the nightstand, Grace packed us a cooler, and there's a thermos of tea for each of us," James said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Taron," he took a deep breath. "I feel like we failed you."

"Nonsense," Taron admonished quietly, trying not to feel anything because he was already wretched and James's radiating sadness made his heart ache too much. He took the Alpha's hand in his own, squeezing, and led them straight to the car. "We all knew something would happen. It was only a matter of sooner or later, and how."

He tried to smile again. "Come on. We do this quickly and come home." Being optimistic was not his strong suit, but right then, he was clinging onto everything he had got and hoped this would work out.

"We can use the jacuzzi while we're in London," James said, trying to make the best of things, as he kissed Taron's forehead. "And order pizza and have loud sex."

"And make shortbread with frosting," Taron added, his hands on James's hips clutching just a bit too tightly. "And more loud sex."

"Shortbread with frosting," James agreed, holding Taron a little too tight as well. "And loud sex and wandering the apartment naked."

"Good plan," Taron said steadily. "Let's go then."

They got into the car and started driving away, Skyfall growing farther and farther back in the rear view mirror. How things could have changed so quickly in the span of minutes, Taron refused to contemplate, all this still feeling too surreal in his mind right then… like a vivid nightmare that he only wished he could wake up from.

No such luck, though. Luck never seemed to have been on his side.

Tearing his eyes away, he began selecting a random book and curled up in his seat to read it to James once he had made sure the security was still doing fine without any breaches. Bruce had just had a baby, and he wasn't going to ruin that for the Beta.

It would take them more than eight hours at most to make it to their destination by car, and he sincerely hoped they would at least get to actually realize a part of that plan they had just made for themselves.

James wove their fingers together, and listened to Taron read as London drew closer. They stopped for petrol after a couple of hours, and James wrapped Taron in the cloak he'd worn to the fall festival to keep him warm as they refueled.

Silence fell around them, the chilly wind of Autumn brushing through his hair as Taron leaned against the side of the car, cloak wrapped tight around his body, and stretched his legs.

It was cool enough that that Taron could see the transparent mist of his own breaths in the darkening night, and his eyes were fixed on some unknown point in the distance, the fume of petrol making him just a little queasy.

"Why does it have to be you?" The unbidden question spilt from his lips, quiet and small.

"I was the best," James said, putting his arms around Taron's waist and hugging him from behind. "And for you, I'd go back. For Button, and us, so we can have a future." A tear traced down his cheek and he snuffled back a sob.

"Promise me, Taron, if something happens..." James buried his face against his husband. "Raise Button. Skyfall will always be yours."

"Don't say that," Taron all but hiss, throat too tight and hurting. He wriggled out of James's grip to turn around and look at the man—his mate, his husband. "You're coming back to me, to _us_. Do you understand me?" He sounded near vicious, the undertone of desperation ringing in his ears and he swiped it away to the back of his mind with a mental shove.

"Something... I have a bad feeling about this," James said sadly. "You have a support system, Taron. I feel like you're going to need it." He swallowed back tears.

Taron stared wide-eyed at James, feeling like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He wasn’t processing the words. "You pick up your phone and call M now," he said, the steadiness of his slow words betrayed by the slight crack at the end of that demand. "Refuse the mission. I'll talk to her."

After a second’s pause, James took out his mobile, dialed, and handed it to Taron, praying to every god he didn't believe in that it would work.

Taron took it, his face stony, holding the device in his clammy hand.

"M," he said, skipping the greetings altogether when the woman picked up. They were already past the point of pleasantries. "This is Q. Are you really pulling James out of retirement, despite knowing full well that his husband is with child, and needs him right now?"

"I'm sorry, Quartermaster," M sighed. "But as much as Trevelyan will hate me for saying, Bond is the best we've got. The hard drive needs to be retrieved, and I know Ronson will stall for time at best. I know it isn't what any of us want, but I'm trying to weigh the need for his retirement with letting Black Lotus win."

"He _retired_ already," Taron growled. "He has nothing to do with you anymore. It's not about letting Black Lotus win, it's about _you_ letting this happen in the first place. We have already done everything, including delivering that hard drive to you, and instead of securing it, you allowed it to be stolen. That's the problem here. That's why it boggles my mind as to why you're sending _us_ to clean up the mess _you_ created."

"He already told me no, Taron," M said gently. "I owe both of you an apology, that I didn't know Black Lotus had someone inside Six. I'm sorry to ask Bond. But he's one of the first agents we've had retire, mainly owing to his expert skills."

Meaning, he was one of those who managed to survive despite the shit hand Fate had dealt him.

Taron wanted to scream. Scream into the phone and tell her that, no, she was supposed to check for her own employees every now and then to prevent this very situation from happening; they were the British Secret Intelligence Services, for God's sake! That at least had to count for something.

 _Well_ , a snide voice whispered in his mind, cold and mocking, _apparently not._

"So you're dragging James into this just because you feel like you can?" he muttered. "If he's not an option, then who are you sending?"

Chilly winds were blowing, cut through clothes, skin, and bones, and he wasn't sure whether it was due to them that his eyes were burning or not. Not anymore.

"It will have to be Alec," M sighed. And Taron almost wanted to sneer into her face that she shouldn’t pretend when she really wasn’t feeling at all that apologetic. "He's bonded to an Alpha though, and that makes his scent very distinct. I was hoping to keep him out of the field."

Taron seemed to have stopped breathing for a second there as he stared blankly at the ground.

It wasn't the petrol fume that made him feel like vomiting anymore.

He shivered.

"I run his mission," he said, hollow voice unyielding. "I refuse to tolerate anyone else meddling in."

"As long as all goes as planned, certainly," M said. "But I'm still the director, there are certain circumstances I have to intervene."

"Like forcing him to his death?" Taron asked sharply.

"Unfortunately if it came to that," M replied in a clipped tone. "Those are responsibilities that fall directly on my shoulders, although... I do hate them."

"That's not going to happen," Taron growled, so angry he was shaking. "Do you hear me? If you think you're going to be intervening and ordering James to his death just because _you feel_ like it's the right choice, then you have another think coming."

"Taron, I have to think about the safety of all of England, not just your husband," M said. "He can refuse the mission, but once it starts, there are no guarantees what will happen in the field. But I hope he doesn't, for a lot of people's sake."

"You said you have to worry about the safety of England and not just him," Taron murmured, "But don't you understand? _He_ is my entire world now. And no one is going to just stand by and watch you destroy their world. Not even you." His expression darkened. "Don't say it like you gave him a choice in this, you forced him to accept it already despite his refusal, so don't use that for-the-good-of-others bait on me."

Something was going on in the background on the other side of the line, and he could make out a familiar voice that must have belonged to Bill Tanner, the Chief of Staff. "Ma'am, we're losing track of them. Ronson is in pursuit, and O'Connor is trying to pull up CCTV footage, but—"

_"It will have to be Alec."_

_"Something... I have a bad feeling about this."_

_"Promise me, Taron, if something happens..."_

_Breathe._

_"Your sort? The sort that never knows where his place actually is? Don't even dream about it. You're never going to be happy. I can guarantee you. You'll see. One day, all that thirst for independence will rear its head upon you so quickly, you won't even have time to regret."_

_Breathe. Breathe._

_"And order pizza and have loud sex."_

_Be selfish._

_"I've never seen Alec like this."_

_All you have to do is be selfish._

_"They want to show you that they appreciate what you've done."_

_You're allowed to be selfish._

_"Our happy ending."_

"I should have never handed that laptop to you," Taron whispered, ending the call before staggering and leaning against the car, hands limp by his side.

Where was his happy ending?

Silently, he shoved the mobile back into James's hand, not looking at the man, ears ringing.

"Fettuccine alfredo," the Omega said suddenly. "You're making me that when you come back. You promised me you'd make that for me. And chicken soup with stelline pasta, too." His eyes fell to James's shoes as he continued, "And you owe me pizza, and shortbread with frosting, and loud sex, and walking around the flat naked, too."

Taron was mustering all the energy he had left right then to look at up James, his gaze serious and piercing... Or so he hoped, because if not, it would be just pleading and desperate. Pathetic.

"You owe me that. And you owe Button breakfasts, too. Don't think I've forgotten that. I don't forget anything you've ever told me."

His hands went up to hold onto James's cheeks, cold and clammy. "So come back to me. Do you hear me? You come back to me, even if you have to drag yourself back on broken limbs, you come back to me."

Taking in a shaken breath, Taron fixed determined and steady eyes upon James's, even as one lone tear rolled down on his cheek. He didn't even care that he was going on a monologue here. Nothing mattered more than this right then. He had to say all of this; he had to. "You said we'd grow old together, so make that happen. I'll be there for you every step of the way until you come back right next to me, James."

And his lips curled up into a smile, pleading. Pained.. "Please?"

James curled around him and cried, the first real breakdown he'd had since his mother died, and he had hidden beneath Skyfall in the priest hole. He'd shed a few tears of happiness since meeting Taron, but this was physically painful, like someone had taken a rusty pitchfork and scraped his heart out of his chest.

"Everything in my power Taron, I promise you, love." He kissed Taron's cheeks and eyes. "I'll send myself back in pieces for you to glue if I have to, so I can take care of you and Button. I promised to take 2 am feedings and changes."

Taron shuddered, his body shaking all over. "You don't even need to do that anymore, just come back to me, James." He wrapped his arms tightly around the man, fingertips digging into the Alpha's back. "That's all you need to do... Come back to me... I'll take care of everything else."

"But I want to," James said softly. "I want to hold you while you feed Button, and count her fingers and toes. I want to be there, Taron, not be on another continent."

"You're not doing another job after this. The world can burn down, and I may send water behind my computer screen, but you are not doing another job."  Taron shivered, mentally withdrawing into his shell now. He had to; otherwise, he doubted he'd be able to function.

"No, no more," James shook his head. "If it wasn't about Black Lotus, I wouldn't do this one, Taron. But I'm afraid they'll trace us to Skyfall, and then we'll never be able to rest."

"I erased all of our traces already, James," Taron whispered. "I even changed the names of all the registered passengers on the chartered planes, then erase CCTV footage from the airport even, illegal or not..." But really... maybe it was just him trying to convince himself. "If anything, I can set up false trails... I..."

"Then I won't go," James said gently. "It isn't worth the risk, and the stress to you while you're carrying. Alec is better than M gives him credit for, and if she hadn't told me he bonded, I wouldn't have even guessed."

Taron stiffened at that. "He is bonded, James... Alphas can't normally detect it, because their pheromones are already strong... but I did smell it on him..."

"And that's fine, Taron, but they aren't expecting," James said. "I'm allowed to choose you."

Taron's arms around James were impossibly tight.

"What about Alice, James?" the Omega whispered finally. "Layla delivered today... and she told Bruce that they finally have their happy ending and..." His voice choked, just a little bit. "Gods, I... Would I be a monster to take that away from someone else?"

"No. Remember, I told you, we're allowed to be selfish," James whispered. "We're allowed a happy ending too. And if you say you covered our tracks, I believe you are more capable than anyone else at Six. They couldn't even keep track of a hard drive, and now it's their problem," James led him back slowly to the car, a steadying hand on the small of the Omega’s back.

Obligingly, Q followed, the numbness stuffing his head full of cotton.

"My father reinforced Skyfall like a fortress," James said as he tucked Q in. "The only reason he and my mother died is because they went outside the walls."

Listening to James, Taron felt like he could actually believe in this, in himself... And he nodded, eyes burning still as he put on his seat belt and curled up, pulling the cloak tight around his frame.

He reached for James's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go home," he said, banishing the tendrils of guilt to the back of his mind. No, even if he hadn't released that list, MI6 themselves should have done better. They were a professional, specialized organization.

"Sounds like a plan," James rounded to the other side and slipped into the driver’s seat. "What are we reading?" he asked as he got in beside his husband, lacing their fingers together.

James was starting to pull out of the petrol station, and the Omega let out a soft breath. "Something romantic, soft," Taron whispered, trying to calm his nerves down as he sorted through the books he had... just as his eyes caught a flash of headlights.

A car rammed into them, straight into the backseat on Taron's side, causing their vehicle to swerve and spin on the road, screeching tires loud in the air, before everything stopped when they hit the street lamp.

Taron gasped, his breathing and beating heart too loud in his ringing ears as the world tilted and blurred from before his eyes.

"J-James," he whispered, disoriented. There was a blooming pain just above his left eye.

Footsteps rang with voices talking, crude and loud. Those headlights from before were still on, piercing into his retinas.

"Is it him?" someone said.

"Yep."

James tried to shake the clouds out of his vision, but he couldn't see. He reached for Taron, trying to hold his hand, make sure he was alright.

"Taron... Taron, where are you?" James lifted his head and finally managed to crawl out, but it took him a minute to stand.

Screams were coming from afar.

"Let go of me!" It was Taron; he was struggling to get out of someone's grip. "James!"

A cock of a gun sounded right next to James’s temple. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

James wiped his eyes and his hand came away wet with blood. "Who are you? What do you want?” He turned to his husband: “Taron, stay still."

"Let's just say naughty people get what's coming for them, an Omega no less." The man in question grinned. "Get him into the car!" he told his companion.

James turned and kicked the man behind him, managing to stay upright. He grabbed the gun and ran towards Taron, but stumbled from the concussion, the world swirling all around him.

Using the sudden turn in situation, Taron leaned forward before slamming the back of his head hard into the face of the bloody Alpha that was holding him, hearing a satisfying _crunch_ , then continued to stomp down on the bastard’s foot, lunging for the fallen gun once the vice like grip around him was subsequently released.

He shot the one that had been keeping him in a chokehold, turning to aim at the one behind James, blinking blood from his eyes, steadying his breath and shooting him as well, right in the chest.

Taron scrambled forward, telling himself to _breathe.breathe.breathe_ as he held onto James. The sight of his husband bleeding out making it difficult to concentrate. "James... James!" He took out James's phone, sending out an SOS signal.

"I'm alright, just fuzzy," James groaned. "Can you help me into the car? We need to get out of here. Do you recognize any of them?"

"No," Taron shook his head quickly, pulling James up from the ground, one arm thrown over his shoulders. Judging from the gash at his hairline, James's forehead must have hit the wheel during the impact. This alone had the Omega praying that there was no fracture to the skull. "No, I don't know who they are."

With a bit of effort, he managed to haul his husband up and led them back to what was left of their car after making sure that neither of those two bastards were getting up. "I'm driving," he grumbled, getting James into the passenger's seat without hearing any argument before rounding for the driver's, slamming the door shut.

After a couple of tries, the engines started, and they sped away.

"I'll call Alec, put him on alert, and have him meet us halfway," James said, rubbing his head. "That was a bitch. I'm going to need aspirin when we get there." He checked the glove compartment for his own weapon, and reloaded it. "I don't think I have a concussion, so we're ok. How are you feeling?" He touched Taron's hand, cold and clutching tightly on the wheel where a smudge of James’s blood was still visible.

"Like I'm going to murder someone," Taron muttered, pushing the blood out of his left eye. "We can't go back to Skyfall. If they found us here, they've been following us."

"Shit, you're right," James frowned. "Where would they not think to look?"

"I don't know," Taron mumbled, inhaling deeply. "I did check surveillance and security around Skyfall not too long before we arrived at that petrol stop. Nothing was amiss... It must have been because of the security footage from the station itself." He blinked rapidly, trying to work this out as fast as he could. "They were specifically looking for me... Must have been because of that list. Whoever is behind Black Lotus must be behind this."

"Shit, alright," James straightened in his seat. "Then we need the least obvious detour."

"Where do you think that would be? We need to at least change our ride first, then get off the road.." Taron murmured, speeding away quickly from the site of their attack still, wanting substantial distance. "This was an intensive search... How did they know my face?"

"I bet it's face recognition software using the CCTV from the island," James said, pausing to consider something. "There was a barn back a bit. They should have an old car they would trade for some cash, I always have some for an emergency. "

"Okay," Taron nodded, taking an angular corner. "What do we do, James?" he asked quietly, their mangled car the only vehicle on the road right then.

"We fight," James replied sharply. "We go where there's no CCTV, and no one cares. I wonder..."

"What?" Taron turned to James. "What do you have in mind?"

"The Middle East..." James said slowly. "Somewhere with little to no CCTV, and where they wear veils. I can dye my hair, wear taller shoes, and we can blend in. Can you set up a remote workstation like you did at Skyfall, and track them?"

"I can manage that." Taron swallowed and nodded, taking in a breath as he tried to be realistic about their problems right then instead of worrying over flying to a different country altogether, which would obviously follow getting on to an actual airplane first and foremost. "Do you think it'll be more difficult to obtain the parts though?"

"We can buy them at an electronics store before we board a plane," James said. "No clothes to bring to identify us, we can pack electronics in the suitcases. I'm sorry, Taron," he touched his husband's arm. "I'm so sorry, love," he swallowed. "This is all my fault."

"It may depend on where we go, too, since some countries are developed enough that they will have techs available to us. I can do the upgrading on them myself." Taron was running all this through his mind when what James said next caught him. "What?" He frowned, turning quickly over to look at James before focusing back on the road. "No. No, why do you think it's all your fault. It's not, James. We're the victims here."

"I should have been smarter about this, had you stay at Skyfall," James whispered. "You deserve a peaceful pregnancy, Taron. Not being on the bloody run. But we're here now. And for what it's worth, I'm glad we're together." James squeezed his hand. "Being away from you would have been horrible," he touched Taron's stomach.

"You wouldn't have been able to make me stay back at Skyfall no matter what, James," Taron pointed out before sighing and squeezing James's hand back. It seemed that signing up for a driving class, despite all the yelling that had earned him, had been a good thing after all. "I'll rather be pregnant and on the run with you than not having you there at all as Button grows."

He swallowed thickly before squinting a little. There was that barn that James had talked about. "Where would be a convenient place for us?" he asked, more to himself than anything.

"I had a mission in Tunisia a few years ago," James said. "There are a number of light skinned people there, and there is also an English speaking population. It's modern enough that we can get tech easily, and no one will stare at you in a full veil. It will be warm though."

"Tunisia?" Taron muttered. "In North Africa?" He sucked in a breath and thought about it before nodding. "I'll book our tickets then." It wasn't as if they had any better options right then.

He pulled into the barn, and soon enough, the sound of dogs barking started up.

"Who's there?" A middle-aged man came out to the porch, shotgun in hands, his dogs barking and growling loudly next to him. Behind the man, a woman stood worriedly watching everything just beyond the screen door.

A family then.

Taron opened the door and went out first, because he was a bloody Omega, and people tended to not be that on guard when it came to Omegas.

"Sir," he said, hands raised, showing empty palms in a placating gesture. "My husband and I just had an accident down the road. We hit a tree while trying to avoid something, probably a wild animal... Please, can you help us?"

And well, things went as smoothly as they could after that, he supposed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of running and glitches...

They arrived in Tunisia the next night, and James bought them each two sets of robes at the airport. Long prepared from working fox Six, he had alternate IDs for each of them in the luggage, and a list of contacts that Alec had found.

"Well, there's a bed and breakfast a few kilometers away, so we should be able to take a cab," James carried their luggage, his arm around Taron who leaned sleepily against him. "Do you speak any Arabic?"

Taron sighed and rubbed his eyes as he straightened up. "I don't, unfortunately," he murmured. "I can speak French and Italian, though. And I can pick it up efficiently enough if you teach me." But whether that adaptability could be applied to his keeping in line with the country’s culture or not, was something he wasn't very sure of just yet. "Let me help you with one of those bags," he offered.

"Not here," James said quietly. "This isn't like Bahrain. I'll be expected to do everything for you, including introducing you before you speak in public when we're together. I know it isn't perfect, but... For now... We'll make the best of it, and stay safe."

"Oh..." Taron breathed, pursing his lips. "I see..." He'd need to keep himself in check then, the Omega thought to himself and tucked to James's side, trying to not hinder the man's walking at the same time.

"The language barrier will actually be a good thing, remind us to keep in character," James murmured softly. "But I want you to get some rest and have a snack when we get there. I got some fruit and biscuits when we got the clothes."

He kept a close arm around Taron, nothing overtly affectionate, but protective, and hailed a cab for them. And because this was an airport, a taxi stopped for them quickly enough. "It's to our advantage that you're carrying and mated, it would be a huge dishonor for someone to act ill towards you."

Taron shivered, watching as James loaded their bags up, then climbed in. "True. It's to our advantage now... I just hope it won't drive me spare, to be honest." He sighed. "And can we just... sleep or rest?" He didn't feel like eating anything.

"Yes, we are going to rest, lots," James said firmly once he had given the cabbie their destination. "I'll not have anything happen to you from stress, Taron. And cool baths will probably be a relief here. It'll likely be like in Bahrain; a nap in the middle of the day for the heat."

Taron smiled softly at James's concerns, trying not to think about how he, they, had come so close to not having any of this at all, or about Alice and how M must be calling for Alec by then...

The Omega suppressed a shudder. "We haven't even had our first checkup," he whispered, focusing on James's warmth, despite the heat. "We're doing this on our own from now on..." And he was scared. He was scared that they were going in blind, that they were in a foreign country which he did not trust enough to let anyone go near him let alone letting them touch his unborn pup, paranoia peaking as it, and that they wouldn't even know if there were a problem until it was probably already too late.

"Well, you did manage to grab that pregnancy book Layla had lent me," he told his alpha. "At least we have that."

"Couples did this for thousands of years before this century," James said. "We'll research as much as we can, and hopefully be back before Button comes. But I'll see if Alec can track down anyone that can help."

"I know... My only concern is Button’s well-being," Taron sighed, shaking his head to sober up.

The phone rang, and James answered.

_"I hope you realize I told that bitch to stuff it,"_ Alec yelled, furious. _"I know you can't talk really, but she's on her own and fuck her!"_

Alec's voice was rather unmistakable to make out, and Taron turned to look at James.

"He's not accepting the mission either?" the Omega murmured, voice low, conscious of their surroundings. "Can he do that?"

"He's resigned after the last one," James whispered. Taron wanted to point out that James had resigned, too, and that it hadn’t stopped M from demanding him to go back in, but he didn’t.

_"And if I find out that something has happened because of her stupid carelessness, there will be an explosion like M only wishes she could complain about,"_ Alec thundered. _"I just bonded, James, the bloody nerve."_

Taron sighed. "That's good," he murmured, relieved. At least he didn't feel guilty about this anymore. "Is everybody doing fine?"

"I'm sure Alec would have said if there were problems," James said, and gave Taron a hug. "We're going to rest first thing, and then we will plan."

Nodding, Taron leaned into James, pressing his forehead against the Alpha's shoulder and feeling his stewing headache ease some. The long flight hadn't helped the tension that had been prickling at the back of his neck.

"I'll order the computer parts we need first," Taron said.

"Rest," James ordered. "You're starting to feel ill. We're bonded; I can feel it love." He frowned and rubbed Taron's neck. "I can't bear if something happens to you," he whispered as they arrived.

The night attendant was waiting for them with papers ready for a signature and a key, and James made quick work of it. Staying mostly passive during the entire arrangement was strange, considering that autonomy was always one of those factors Taron appreciated, but the Omega settled to just admiring his husband’s lingual dexterity in the end—not that there was much else for him to do anyway.

The room they took had a sitting area, and James settled Taron on the sofa while he filled the tub.

"You can't have much more than paracetamol pregnant." He brought Taron a couple with water. "Can you at least nibble on some fruit?"

Taking the water and declining the tablets, Taron smiled. "I'm in no pain that needs relieving, James," he said, sipping on the cool liquid that ease the dryness of his throat and lips. The couple back at the barn had been gracious enough to treat the cut on his forehead, and it wasn't hurting too much anymore.

"I'll try," was his reply to the offer of fruit, keeping his movement casual enough as he tried to reach his backpack that had the laptop inside.

"Sleep," James chuckled. "Or will you be awake worrying if you don't order the equipment?" James swallowed a couple of the pills himself. He had some bruising on his forehead, but the traditional robes and headpiece that the men wore hid it. "I think I'd like a bath," the Alpha said, cracking his neck. "Want to join me?"

Sighing, Taron considered the pros and cons of ordering now compared to later before sodding it altogether. "Sure." He stood up and stretched, needing to wash away the feeling of sitting on the plane from his skin anyway.

The Omega wandered over to James, and began to remove his robes gently, gazing into those blue eyes. "Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" he whispered, removing the headpiece and grimacing at the cuts and bruises he could see, especially that mottled one where his husband's forehead had collided with the wheel.

"Yes, my vision is better." James sighed. "I'm so sorry, Taron." He kissed him as he undressed, hands wandering as if to assure himself that his mate was alright.

"Don't apologize for things you can't control," Taron said softly, sighing himself. His eyes kept on wandering back to that cut. They hadn't had it checked properly at all... It would be best to paid close attention to James for a few days to come. "Maybe it's me who should apologize... I hadn't thought of wiping the camera feed from the island," he mumbled.

"We all had our hands full, and the hormone shots didn't help," James said, pulling Taron against him. "But I have it to thank for Button, and you, so I'll not complain too badly."

"I think even without it, I would have fallen for you anyway." Taron nuzzled in, exhaling deeply. "Come on... let's get us a shower," he whispered.

"Sounds good," James sipped his own water. "We have to remember how dry it is here, enough water is important." He turned the shower on, cool.

Taron nodded and quietly started to wash James. The adrenaline was finally wearing off, but the bit of fear that remained in the back of his mind—of blood and crashes and gunshots and losing James—wriggled somewhat still, and he needed to assure himself that everything was alright. That James was there, alive.

"You take such good care of me," James murmured, leaning into Taron. "And you smell so sweet."

"I thought I'd be more sweaty than sweet," Taron replied with a small chuckle. "And it's only something you'll do for me, too. Enjoy it while you can." He straightened up and grinned. "I'll soon be big enough that I won't even be able to see my feet."

"Oh hush, you'll only be lovelier." James smiled. "You're so beautiful Taron. I can smell the sweat, but then you smell like fruit."

Taron wrinkled his nose, even as a smile kept curling his lips upward. "Just to you.” He washed himself off with just plain water and the unscented soap they had brought along, knowing James preferred it this way.

"Alright, my sweet Omega, time to rest." James got each of them a towel. "I turned down the air conditioner so it will at least be cool enough to sleep."

Taron toweled himself down, hair sticking in a disarray as he picked his glasses up from where they perched on the sink, blinking water away from his eyelashes. "I'm sleeping naked," he announced, stretching and going back to the still rather overheated room in his opinion, the air conditioner having not worked for long enough to cool the place down just yet.

"Sounds good."  James grinned and refilled their waters, and laid down. "Come keep me company?

Taron came to settle down onto the bed next to James under the thin cover, curled up into his side and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Sleep, sweet," James kissed him and turned off the light.

 

* * *

 

It was long past dawn when they woke up, and James poured more water from their fridge, his tongue felt dipped on sand.

Taron was still on the bed, just watching James and relishing in the quietness. He thought he had a bad dream the previous night, but couldn't be too sure because he didn't remember it. The only reason why he thought so was the residual discomfort and restlessness that nestled under his skin. However, this could well be the stress catching on.

"Hello, sweetheart," James kissed him softly. "It finally got cool in here, and they left us a breakfast tray." He brushed his fingers through Taron's hair and handed him his glasses.

Taron leant into it with a tired smile, eyes remaining James, or the slightly blurred lines and colors that made up his lover. "Hello, love," he murmured, taking in a deep breath and pushing himself up from the bed, accepting the glasses and slipping them on.

"Just rest." James kissed his forehead. "You're still paler than I'd like, and the circles under your eyes are dark." He scooted to sit behind Taron and wrap him in his arms.

Taron hummed, a long forgotten tune that was emerging back into his mind out of the blue, and reclined back into James's arms. "I'm fine," he said, kissing his Alpha's cheeks. "Come on. Breakfast."

"In a minute," James murmured, breathing in their combined scent. Taron indulged the both of them and did not stir, basking in the moment, until James finally got up and brought back the breakfast tray. "I had them send up iced tea since it's so warm."

"Thank you, dear." Taron smiled, looking at the tray that almost resembled a continental breakfast with slices of toasts, tea, coffee, and a couple of other dishes that he didn’t recognize, and going for the fruit slices first, nibbling on it slowly as he placed a hand on James's knee, thumb rubbing in circles.

"The food might be an adjustment, spicier than what we get at home," James smiled. "I tried to order plain things."

"It's okay. I can handle spicy," Taron smiled that bit more, blinking at what must have been tomato sauce with an egg in the middle along with some bread and a side next to the both of them.

Licking his lips, because he didn't want to be picky despite the slight roiling in his stomach, the Omega picked up the spoon and had a bite or two before he set it down just a little quickly.

"I'm sorry." James frowned. "I think this is too much for you," he took the tray. "How about just the toast and fruit? And we can find you some ginger tea."

Taron shook his head. "It's not bad. I like the flavors, but I'm just a little queasy," he murmured, rather regretful that he couldn’t enjoy it more despite wanting to. "Not outright nauseous, though, just a little  upset in the stomach... I remember Leonardo saying something about how perfect matches don't have morning sickness that bad?" He turned to offer James a smile.

"And ginger tea should help with what you do have," James kissed him. "But I want you to make sure you rest enough anyway. And maybe mint and chamomile tea."

"I am resting," Taron pointed out, pressing a light kiss back, but not too much so because of the morning breath that he didn't wish to assault James with. "I haven't even lifted a finger to do anything other than eating." His tone was playful.

"And we're going to keep it that way." James stole another kiss. "At least until you aren't so pale." He leant down to give Taron's belly a kiss, too. "Be good for Papa, Button. No making him ill."

Taron watched James with a fond smile, sliding a hand into his hair and rubbing at his scalp gently. "I'm naturally pale, James. It's not Button's fault," he said, highly amused.

"No, not like this," James disagreed. "You look sickly pale. But when it cools, we'll go sit on the balcony and get some air. And you can order the parts you need."

"It's just the flight," Taron murmured, stroking James's face, thumb rubbing slowly over the man's cheekbone. "I'll be better soon," he promised, trying to reassure his husband.

Once he could convince himself that he wasn't going to lose James every time the Alpha was out of his sight, he'd be better.

James poured more cool tea for each of them with a sigh. "I talked to Alec, and this place has options for long term residence, like for diplomats. Do you want to look for our own place, or stay?"

"What do you think would be less inconvenient?" Taron began. "For both of us to get around, and for when we need to leave immediately if an emergency goes off."

"Probably our own place prepaid." James curled closer around Taron, and wrapped him in his arms once more. "I think it will be more work for us, but I can do most of it while you're working on the tech."

Taron nuzzled into James, stroking his hand up and down his back. "I'll install cameras and other security measures for where we'll stay," he said softly. "Should we search for it now?"

"Yes, see what you can find online," James said, enjoying Taron's hands on him. "You feel so good, love," he murmured. "My beautiful husband."

"You feel good, too," Taron whispered, inhaling a long gulp of air before reluctantly tearing himself away. "I'll put something on and start looking." He crawled out of bed, naked and all, with a small, teasing smile thrown over his shoulder at James, and went to their bags to look through the clothes they managed to bring.

In the end, he slipped on one of James's old shirts. Well-worn but comfortable, and smelt of his husband first and foremost.

He suppressed a shiver and reached for his laptop to start browsing through ads, coming to sit next to James again. "You have to help me translate," he said, just a little apologetically.

"Of course, come here." James opened his arms for Taron to lean back against. "Look at this one: two bedrooms and an enclosed garden." He pointed at the description. "And it has a large bathtub."

Humming under his breath, Taron browsed through the pictures, relieved that the quality of these weren't too bad, if not rather aesthetically pleasing. They'd probably need to stop by and have a look to make sure everything was in order, just as the photos showed. "It looks nice... Is the location convenient?"

"Yes. It’s walking distance from the central market, less than a kilometer." James nodded. "And it has a garage, so we can either park a vehicle, or you can tinker. Or both."

Or try to build a mainframe there... Taron considered this with narrowed eyes, calculating in his mind. "Seems good enough," he told James, just a little distracted with all the ideas floating around as he pulled up images of the surrounding areas. "We can slip away quickly enough should anything happen." He turned to the Alpha. "What do you think?"

"As long as you think you'll feel safe there," James said. "It looks simple enough to defend. I'll book a viewing for this afternoon."

"I'll feel safe as long as I'm with you, James," Taron replied. "We should browse through other options, too, to see what they have." He smiled and did just that.

"Any one you really love?" James asked, petting the hair on Taron's nape. He stayed comfortably round his lover, running his hands up and down the cooled skin of Taron's arms.

"Can't tell from the photos," Taron murmured softly. They weren't going to stay here permanently, and he wasn't going to think in such a mindset, but strategic vantage points aside, it would be wise to find something at least accommodating and homey enough, too... At least for the pretense that everything was relatively fine for right then. "But I think the one you spotted first seems most fitting."

He was going back to that site again. "The view isn't so bad either." And it was nestled in a more or less conspicuous corner, quiet. Subconsciously, he leaned back into James and placed a hand on his stomach—a motion he wasn't so used to just yet, but one he couldn't help but do. James and Button were too important, and he would protect them with his life if he had to.

"Hello, Button." James put a hand over Taron's. "We're doing our best to keep you, and us, safe. It's a bit of a challenge here, but I'm doing my best to keep you and Papa safe. And I know Papa is putting on a brave face for me, but he's scared. I should know; I'm scared shitless, too. And don't be repeating that, Button, at least not until second form."

Taron looked at James at those words, taking his husband in, a small smile on his lips despite the vulnerability flashing in his slightly wide eyes. A tight thing of surging emotions pinched his throat. He pushed the laptop away in order to turn and straddle James's lap, arms sliding up to loosely wrap around the Alpha's neck.

"I was scared when they dragged me out of the car, but I was even more terrified when I saw you on the ground, bleeding and in pain and too close to a gun that could shoot you at any second," he whispered, shivering all over at this as he laid their foreheads against one another. "I was scared you'd die before my eyes, and I would be so helpless to stop it..."

"As was I. To find you, only to lose you? Gods, Taron, I wouldn't have been able to draw breath." James held onto him. "Maybe we're thinking of this wrong... maybe we need to take the offensive and stop hiding. But for now, until Button is here, I need you safe more than anything. And after? God help them, we'll wage a war the likes of which they never dreamed."

It was going to be dangerous either way, now or after they had Button, but Taron supposed he'd never forgive himself should anything happen to cause a miscarriage. The thought alone had him pulling James close, burying his face into the man's neck, and inhaling the Alpha's scent... their bonded scent.

"We'll strip them of their claws one by one," Taron muttered darkly once he had calmed himself enough and straightened up to see James's face. A smile curled his lips slowly as he said, "And Button doesn't have ears yet to hear that, Da, but Papa is warning you. Refrain from using such words in the future, or you're on nappy duty for one whole month."

"I'll change every nappy from here till Button is toilet trained, if it means the two of you are safe," James promised, kissing Taron quickly. "But I'll watch my tongue; our pup will have a hard enough time with your brains and my giant ears. She doesn't need a complex for her rude vocabulary as well."

"I told you, I find your ears perfectly adorable." Taron chuckled, rubbing at them again between his thumbs and forefingers, James's ears, the quirk of his lips growing mischievous once more. "And with a combination of us, I'm sure our pup will learn rude vocabulary soon anyway, just smart enough to not say them aloud in front of us." He grinned.

"Why are you so determined that Button will be a girl, though?" Taron continued, face to face now with James. "Because of that vision?"

"I don't know, she just... I just do," James shook his head. "Like I know the sky is blue, and I love you. It's nothing I can explain exactly, it's more of a sure thing."

_Like I know the sky is blue, and I love you_. And somehow, Taron was blushing at that sappy line before laughing softly. "I have a feeling our first pup may be a girl, too," he admitted. Maybe James's idea and vision was infectious, but it was all right. It'd be amazing to have a girl like Sophie, to love and adore... "She'll be wonderful."

"She'll be a combination of us; how could she not be?" James laughed. "And a horror and a handful, no doubt. Climbing trees in dresses and beating up the boys, protecting her little brother."

"She sounds like your kind of trouble," Taron drawled playfully, watching the delighted mirth danced in James's eyes that must mirror his own also. "Curious and tries to know everything that might be useful for her future 'escapades.'"

"And damn brazen enough to try them," James smiled. "I think your mum will be honored that we name her Gilly; she'll be a bit of a wee fireball."

That had Taron laughing as he leaned into his husband. "Of course, James... I think she would have loved it." His fingertips stroked along James's face.

"She'd be so proud of you, Taron," James said softly, the Scottish accent showing as he got emotional. "I can't imagine a single thing I'd change about you, love."

Taron had heard the accent only a few times before, and he loved it every single time, the purr of the syllables caressing his nerve ends. "Neither could I." And he leant in, sweetly kissing James's lips.

"Shut it, I'm an old grey sailor who can't be house trained." James laughed. "But I can be taught new tricks."

"As if," Taron wrinkled his nose, playful still. "You've already signed up to make breakfasts and change dirty nappies, so don't tell me you can't be house trained to certain extents."

"Only out of love." James smiled. "You know anything we need, all you have to do is ask."

"I know," Taron said softly. "And I will only ever ask for just you." He kissed James's lips.

"Taron, we have good people at Skyfall. Some days I'm sure an extra set of hands will be welcome."

"Welcome, yes," Taron agreed, even if he had only ever used to work alone and by himself. Help or assistance had never been in abundance, and he was too familiar with that to adjust his mentality just yet... especially when they were hours of flight away from any of those 'set of hands' right then. "But at the end of the day, you and Button are really all I have."

"I think Grace would be injured to hear that," James teased. "For now it's just us, but I won't turn down if she wants to babysit while I take you somewhere romantic."

"I've never claimed to not to be selfish and have a one-track mind." Taron smiled and curled into James, contenting himself in just being physically near his husband.

"Well as long as you use the selfishness for family, I'm not complaining." James ran his hand through Taron's hair, the motion slow and careful as he worked through the knots that had formed during the night with the Omega’s tossing and turning.

Taron leaned into James's hand for long enough before he asked, "Do all the others count as our family, too?"

"I'd say so," James said. "We might be the only thing they have that resembles family anymore... After the way they were treated by their own. Before you, Alec was the only family I had, because he stood by me, not because he was related. Blood is such a narrow definition for family.

Taron listened and turned softly to hide his face into James's front.

He had known this all along.

"Then—" he licked his lips, voice quiet, "—was I an awful person for thinking they should've called Alec instead of you before?"

"No, no, love," James kissed his forehead. "It's natural that you'd want me next to you. It's not a bad thing, it's instinct."

Taron quirked a faint, self-deprecating smile. "You really can say anything," he murmured softly.

"You're being protective of you and Button; it’s biological," James reasoned. "And it's good, I expect you to put you two first. I need to know you're O.K."

"I put you first, James," Taron whispered, then sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing; just something I've been thinking on and off... I'm glad that Alec is okay."

"Alec is home wearing out his new bed springs with Alice." James smiled. "He's a good agent, Taron, and a good man. He would be the one person I would have chosen to help Kincade run Skyfall. Anthony and Alice will help him, and he has been in on the planning. Skyfall won't wail without us, it will be waiting for us to come home."

 

* * *

 

The house did turn out to be a good fit, and James wire transferred the money for a year's lease, using his Universal Exports business as a base. By the time they settled into a routine and Taron constructed a main frame, several weeks had past.

The heat was unpleasant, but easily avoided by being active at night, like a lot of the Tunisian residents. The market had air conditioning and a café besides, and became a favorite place to bring a book and spend the worst of the heat.

Taron was careful to keep himself inconspicuous and close to James during the time they went out to explore the streets. But really, he was restless. They kept a pretense of James bringing a laptop with him before giving it over to Taron to work with, just building a server and checking on the security network of Skyfall before trying to give it some update.

But James never let him worked for long, insisting that he took frequent rests in between... And by now, he was showing already, his once flat stomach now rounding out, and he was sure he didn't fit his old trousers and jeans anymore, had he worn any. And God if James didn't love it.

"Please, just let me buy you one more robe?" James asked. "Feel how soft it is... We need more nesting things here. Pretty please?" He gave Taron his best puppy dog eyes as he held out a blue and silver silk bolt of cloth with a sheer matching veil.

Taron looked at him and laughed. "Honey, we have so many robes at home already," he said, smiling in amusement at the puppy dog eyes that were staring back at him. "You're going to spoil me rotten."

"But... It's so soft," James smiled. "Fine. But then I get to pick a new pillow instead.” His smile was broad and shameless.

They had even more pillows than they did robes, and Taron chuckled, fond at how enthusiastic James was about this whole thing. It was too endearing, and it somehow soothed the Omega a little, even if they were still, technically, on the run.

"All right. This one robe, no pillow," he said, feeling the material in his hand. It really was so soft, cool and smooth against his skin.

"Alright," James grinned like a cat that got the cream. "I'm sure it will look fantastic on you. And don't forget, we have to skype with Alec and Alice when we get back."

Taron flushed a little, his hand on his stomach again as he felt the a few other pregnant individuals looking at them, annoyance and what seemed almost like envy in their eyes due the fact that his alpha was so openly affectionate in public like this. "I remember." He smiled. "I'll set up a secure line for us once we get home."

On the small telly installed in the back, the news was on:

_"Breaking news,"_ the newscaster spoke up in Tunisian Arabic. _"An underground prostitution and drug dealing network, disguising as a hotel, has been brought to light just hours before in Paris. Authorities believe this is one of the smaller parts of a larger organization, Black Lotus, that have been successively exposed recently by an anonymous source. They have uncovered 13 Omegas, 4 of whom are pregnant, and—"_

James grabbed Taron and dove for the floor, instincts kicking in, with Taron himself freezing under him; for the Omega wasn’t able to react fast enough to his husband.

"How? What?" James panted. "What do we do?"

"James." Taron's arms were around him, squeezing, grounding. "Shh... It was in France." He didn't understand largely what had just been said on the news, but he had picked up enough of the words and clues to know what the newscaster was referring to. "That hotel in France that I told you about, love? It's international news," he soothed, holding James tightly still. "It's okay... We're okay." He nuzzled James, taking one of the man's hands and placing it on his rounding stomach. "We are okay."

"Are you sure?" James stared at him, wide eyed. "I'm... I'm sorry," he stood and pulled Taron up with him. He mumbled a quick apology to the clerk and handed him far too many notes before they hurried out.

James leaned up against the wall. "I'm so sorry, Taron. I heard Black Lotus, and I – I panicked."

Taron stepped forward, the heat of the day tingling his skin the moment they were out of the shop, but he didn't care, and held on to James. "It's okay, James." He stroked up and down the Alpha's back. "I'll be scared, too, if I somehow hear about something that may pose a threat to you. But I'm here, see?" He pressed his rounding belly against James gently once more. "Button is here, too. We're fine, dear heart."

James nodded and held him close, a hand cupping Button.

"It's a bit creepy that everyone stares because we're affectionate." The Alpha laughed after a moment.

Taron chuckled back softly, glad that James was calmer now. Seeing the panic in his husband’s face had twisted his stomach far too much. "Come on. Let's go back and I'll make us lemonade." He smiled, taking James's hand.

"Sounds good," James agreed.

 

* * *

 

The phone reception was perfect, thanks to Taron's tinkering, and Alec and Alice had huge smiles. Bruce and Layla appeared in the frame with baby Taron, who was sleeping wrapped in the blanket James and Taron had chosen for him.

It was the first time they had seen their friends at Skyfall in weeks, and seeing them so well in person relieved a coil of tension that had been lying dormant for quite a while now in the back of his mind. Taron smiled with a sigh of relief.

Grace popped up too, her eyes watering almost instantly. "Taron," she called, the familiar, affectionate tone falling easily from her lips. "Have you been eating and sleeping well enough?"

The Omega smiled. "James is being insistent on it," he reassured her. "I'm rather sure my trousers and jeans would be a little too tight right now if I were still wearing any."

They laughed a little, but Grace still looked rather skeptical as she worried her bottom lip. "Rest lots and stay hydrated."

"I will." Taron placed a hand on his stomach. "How is everybody doing?"

"Taron is a handful," Layla laughed. "Already trying to roll over, he's keeping us all busy.”

"He looks adorable," Taron commented and waved as the baby turned to curiously look at the screen in front of him.

"I assume you heard about France?" Alec frowned. "I've been quite careful about security."

"I caused France," Taron replied, voice quiet. And Italy, too, but best to leave it there. "Thanks for looking out for everyone, Alec... I know it's really risky."

"It's a good thing, Taron," Bruce said emphatically. "I don't care what M thinks, she wasn't there to know what it was like, what it meant to be free."

Taron shivered and nodded. That was true. "How's Leonardo and Anthony?" he smiled.

"Wonderful, nowhere to be found since..." Alice chuckled.

"Yes, they had a positive pregnancy test, but they are waiting until the three month danger zone is over," Alec smiled. "Anthony has him on mostly bed rest, although we haven't seen him either."

"Oh God, really?" Taron breathed, a wide smile breaking out on his lips. Leonardo had long since become something like his brother, with all the time they had had tea and done gardening together, and to hear such a news made him very happy indeed. "Check up on them some time, and when you do, please tell them I wish them all the best."

"Send them an email, it's about the only time you'll hear from them," Layla laughed. "We only see them for Taron's baby checkups, and then half the time Leonardo isn't there anyway."

"He's bored stiff," Grace declared. "I've been bringing him books and sweets. Poor Anthony will kill him with boredom."

Taron smiled. "He's in good care," he said softly, one hand on his stomach tightening gently. "I'll  send him an email."

"Hi, Button," Alec waved and gave them a huge smile. "Tell your Papas we miss them."

"We miss you as well." James smiled. "Hopefully by the time Button is ready to come, we'll be safe at home."

Taron flushed a little at Alec's wave as he smiled in return. "We miss you all, too."

"How many more Black Lotus cells do you think, Taron?" Bruce asked. "I'm working on pinpointing a Russian one that specializes in mail order Omegas."

At the question, the Omega paused. "At least a few more, I suspect," he muttered. There was one in China, and one in Latin America, too, not to mention the other rumored ones. "But Bruce... please try not to engage them?" He licked his lips. "I know you're fully capable, but that list was stolen, and we have too many people back at Skyfall..."

"Um... About that..." Alec spoke up, the hesitant note in his tone had Taron perking up. "Did you see the news about the agents' names that were released?"

Taron frowned. They had left the shop before hearing the entire news run. "No. What agents?"

"James, you aren't going to like this," Alec warned. "But you were always fonder of M. The Black Lotus hard drive was never missing. The hard drive that was stolen had the list of all Six’s undercover agents, with their names, photos, and embedded locations."

Taron froze and stared, his hands growing clammy. "What?" he breathed. All the fear from that fateful night rushed back in waves, and he shook, eyes wide. "So she was trying to trap us?"

"Yes, I went into Six to lead a mission, and found the hard drive," Bruce nodded. "I don't even think she knows I’ve taken it. I resigned the next day, said the distance was too hard with the new baby. I'd suggest any tech you brought with you, discard it. Who knows if they are tracing it?"

"We're all using burner phones, and I haven't..." Taron gritted his teeth, lightheaded from the anger that was rushing through body right then. "I have only been using the laptop I built myself."

The Omega took in a deep intake of breath, but that did nothing to calm him down. "Excuse me." He got up and went into their room, rummaging through their belongings to dig up that laptop Station B had issued him before going into the garage.

"I'd better go see where he went; I'll be in touch soon," James said, ending the call and following Taron into the garage.

The space was clean and cool thanks to the air conditioning system Taron had installed, wires neatly arranged into specific bundles. It had taken both of their time and efforts to build it as such.

"Hammer and then blowtorch?" James asked.

"Hammer," Taron growled, already viciously hammering the laptop into pieces. "How dare she?!" He punctuated each word with a smash. "How fucking dare she?! She lied to get out back out the field! You have a family! A mate, a pup! Fuck! Goddamn it!"

"Taron... love," James wrapped the Omega up in his arms. "It's not worth the effort. Let's get packed. I have no idea if that thing had a GPS locator in it, so the sooner we leave, the better."

Taron heaved in James's arms, looking at the battered remnants of the laptop on the floor, the sound of the whirring machines all around them background to his own loudly beating heart and roaring blood that rushed through his ears.

The hammer fell from his listless fingers, colliding with the concrete floor in a dull thud. And the Omega shook all over, the height of adrenaline in his veins. "She could have destroyed us..." he breathed, staring into some unknown point. "She was willing to rob me and Button of you... Oh God..."

"I know, I know... I'm scared, Taron. But we've got to go—now," James held onto him. "As long as you and Button are safe, I don't care otherwise. Let Six burn. Where do we go next?"

"I... I don't know..." Taron swallowed thickly. "Morocco? Lebanon?"

"Lebanon maybe?" James walked back into the house. "Pack the guns, suitcases, and ditch our current IDs here. We'll use the second set that are in the lock box, the Feldman ones."

Something shuttered in Taron's eyes and he nodded. "I'll clean up," he said, voice clinical, and turned over to where the main computer was, typing quickly and having the automatic program he had had installed wiped everything once he booked them a flight to Lebanon that would leave in three hours.

That done, he brushed past James to start packing. They hadn't really taken out that many things from their luggage anyway, knowing that this day would eventually come, so it was quick work.

"Let's go," James locked the door and pushed the key into the mail slot. "Better safe than sorry.”

 

* * *

 

The staff at the airport were surprisingly obliging to a couple with a pregnant Omega, and they were ushered on board before the rest of the plane to get to their seats.

"I hope you enjoy a pleasant flight." The attendant brought them mugs of tea and blankets, a kind smile on her face. "We're pleased to have you aboard."

Taron offered her a superficial smile in return as he picked up his mug of tea and sipped at it, looking out of the small window. That bout of rage followed by sitting on an aircraft, of all things, wasn't helping his headache, but he was managing well enough.

James put his arm around Taron and slumped back in his seat, checking his new burner phone. There was background chatter going on as everyone found their seats, but first class had a rather cushioned atmosphere, compared to the general chaos of the plane as a whole.

Taron didn't say a word, his grip around the mug a little too tight, enough that his fingertips had turned white under the force, but his eyes were fixed on a blank spot, inwardly prodding at the jumbled mess that was his mind right then.

Soon, the plane took off, the Omega closed his itching eyes and leant into James, bracing himself as the air pressurized around them all, pushing into his eardrums, taking them all to Lebanon.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks were another flurry of activity, a new place rented, new computers built. James did the best he could to manage the house while Taron worked with Bruce whenever he could get time away from Layla and the baby.

Taron did not encourage Bruce to engage in anything directly, except for digging up information, and it was good that the Beta listened, for the sake of his own family and everyone else at Skyfall. And when he wasn't working with Bruce, Taron was working by himself, hacking into networks and databases to try and trace after anything that could be Black Lotus.

He needed something to work on, something destroy, lest he turn to Six and destroy the place himself...

James, for his part, laid awake every night, jumping up to check any odd noise he didn't recognize, pacing the floor with his Walther loaded in hand.

Needless to say, the restlessness was palpable, if James pacing with a loaded gun was anything to go by, and Taron was always there to try and soothe the Alpha, easing him back to bed and holding him in his arms. He had picked up humming songs to James while stroking through his hair, eyes staring into the darkness... He couldn't sleep either himself.

"We should try sleeping during the day," James said one night as he leaned on Taron's shoulder in their bed, his gentle voice loud in the quietness. "It's not like either of us are asleep now. And with the time difference to Scotland, it might actually work out."

Taron hummed, for James's sake. Because he didn't think he'd actually sleep, or sleep that properly, to be precise, day or night. "Rest, love," he soothed. "We'll try that out."

"You're humoring me," James murmured, sliding down to kiss Button goodnight. Taron had been healthy for the most part, nothing that wasn't explained by stress. There had been virtually no morning sickness, like Leonardo had said.

"I'm not," Taron protested softly, kissing James’s forehead. He tried to sleep, and did after a lot of tossing and turning. But even after that, it still did nothing to ease his stress.

"Come on, let's get up," James said finally. He stood and pulled Taron with him to sit on the porch, the night breeze cool.

"I was thinking… It's almost Christmas," James whispered. "Do you want to do anything?"

Taron leant into James, contented to just listen to the vibration of his voice and the humming of his heart. "Christmas?" He didn't even realize. "Sure." The Omega smiled. He didn't really feel like celebrating anything right then, but they had both been so on edge... It was probably going to be good for them, and for Button, too. Their agitated states were feeding off one another, and this would continue until one or the other ran into the ground, unless they put a stop to it.

"We can at least do something ordinary,"  James said. "We can use a bit of normal, huh Button?"

"Like a roast and Christmas carol, you mean?" Taron muttered, something like bitterness in his voice, before he caught himself. "Sorry... I'm sorry." He sighed; tiredness most probably getting the better of him. Normalcy seemed so far away right then that it almost felt like a mocking dream that was never meant to be in the first place. "How about we go to the beach?" He turned to offer James a small smile.

"Just something different; all this worrying isn't good for any of us," James kissed him. "Picnic at the beach?"

Taron sighed into the kiss. "Anything is fine, love." He blinked, willing himself to sort through their options. "We can just stay here... I don't really mind."

"I'll think of something," James promised, pouring them some of the tea that he had had steeping the moment he pulled them out of their stuffy bedroom. "How's Button?"

"Finally stops giving me heartburn." Which was a relief to be honest, those heartburns really did not make for a pleasant experience. Not at all. Taron sighed with a smile, stroking his stomach. If he had thought he was showing before, he _really_ was showing right then.

"Button," scolded James fondly. "How can I make Papa a Christmas roast with you doing that?" He nuzzled Taron, their joined hands clasped over his stomach. "You're never been so lovely, darling."

Taron squeezed James's hand, breathing in a lungful of his alpha. "You're making me roast?" he whispered.

"And I'll read you _A Christmas Carol_." James smiled. "I'm terrible at doing voices though, so you have to promise not to laugh." He kissed Taron's nose.

“Oh dear.” Taron chuckled. "I suppose I can help you with that." He responded by reaching to kiss James's lips. "And I promise not to laugh... not too much."

"What else do we need for a proper Christmas picnic at the beach?" James asked, rubbing Taron's belly.

"Just that would be wonderful already," Taron reassured him and leant farther into James. He found that he enjoyed the circular motions of James's hand on his tummy.

"I'll have to think of a present for you," James said thoughtfully. "Something fun..." He looked at Taron and grinned.

"You're scheming something," Taron accused softly with a chuckle. "What sort of fun?"

"I am, and I'm not telling," James said. "You'll have to be patient and wait, or else it won't be a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Taron drawled, his expression bland before breaking into a wide grin. "I love you," he whispered, kissing James again, only slowly now.

"Even good ones?" James kissed him back. "I was thinking we could skype with Skyfall and watch everyone open presents... And then," he handed Taron his phone. "I thought we could use this," he showed him a portable fetal heart monitor and ultrasound. "Let them see Button, I know everyone is excited."

"And exposed by swelling belly to an eager audience?" Taron snorted a soft laugh as he took the phone and looked at it, the machine James was telling him about. "We can see Button with this," he whispered, the idea sinking in.

"Yes, it can just be for us," James said softly. "I know Grace and Anthony might want to skype with you to see as well."

"I know…" Taron took in a breath and smiled, handing the phone back to James. "Let's use it first just between us... then we can let the others see, too, so Anthony can tell us whether Button is actually doing as fine as we think or not?" He laid his hand against James's chest, feeling his heartbeat again... reassuring and steady as it was.

"Yes, I thought we might schedule a call with Anthony first," James said. "I'm nervous too, Taron. I think everyone probably is."

Swallowing, Taron nodded, eyelashes fluttering, free hand stroking his belly softly. They had only had a book for guidance so far, no checkup, no nothing. The fact that he thought that he was losing weight didn't help either, even if he kept it quiet from James, knowing that the whole thing was just stress and difficulty sleeping.

"It'll be fine," the Omega said, looking up and smiling brightly at James.

"Stop worrying," James kissed his forehead. "The fretting isn't good for you or Button. And you don't have to play brave, Taron."

"I'm a natural worrier," Taron countered. "And what do you mean by playing brave? You'd rather me a weepy, sentimental mush then?" He arched an eyebrow and made a face.

"No, I only mean you don't have to pretend you aren't worried," James said. "I'm scared shitless, Taron. I may not sleep a full night until Black Lotus is done."

That only solidified Taron's determination about destroying Black Lotus once and for all... The longer this dragged out, the more it'd spiral and morph into an even more horrible nightmare.

"I'm not pretending I'm not worried, James," the Omega spoke up quietly a long second later. "But I can't give into my worries and fears either..." It helped nothing, and he wouldn't allow himself the luxury.

"We'll win, Taron," James said, hugging him fiercely. "We have to. Now let me order our fetal monitor.” James’s smile was sad—and it broke Taron’s heart.

Wordlessly, the Omega nodded and watched James, settling against him, allowing the hug that was just shy of too tight to comfort him. They'd be okay; he believed that also.

"I started reading up on delivering babies," James said softly. "Just in case, you know? This feels far from over."

Taron shivered and nodded. He took James's hand in his own, laced their fingers together in careful and slow motions, then placed them on his stomach.

"Promise me, James," he said suddenly, looking up at his husband. "No matter what happens... you'll be there to take care of our pup..."

"Of course," James smiled. "Nothing barring death could keep me away. I promise Taron, as sure as my heart is beating."

Taron watched James, eyes bright, and his hand subconsciously tightened around James's. "I'll hold you to that," he whispered and smiled.

"Please do; I'm counting on it," James said softly. "Now come on, we have a roast to buy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Neither of us have ever been to Tunisia or Lebanon.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off from all the tension, considering this is their first Christmas spent together.

Christmas dawned a sunny day, and James crawled under the covers to wake Taron with a kiss for their skype chat with Anthony before anyone else called.

"Come on, precious. Merry Christmas," James nuzzled him. "We get to see Button."

Taron blinked, one eye cracking open a sliver to peer at James. The Alpha's scent and warmth actually made him want to go back to sleep more than waking up.

"Happy Christmas," he slurred, rubbing at his still itching eyes. Even if the weather had cooled, it was still strange not to see snow or even feel cold despite it being Christmas, of all holidays.

"Hello, darling," James was practically bouncing with excitement, holding out a warm cup of ginger tea with honey, and toasts—all the best bet to keep Taron's stomach calm in the mornings.

"I will never understand how you can be so chirpy in the morning," Taron drawled, his lips quirking up with an endeared look glinting in his partly opened eyes as he watched James and accepted the cup into his hand. "Thank you, love," he said, pressing a close-mouthed kiss against James's lips.

"Will you never get over sharing your morning breath?" James laughed, pulling Taron onto his lap. "Honestly, we're married. We're allowed to be gross."

Taron wrinkled his nose and shot James an amused look. "I can may as well have sick in my hair, and you'd still tell me to keep sharing it... wouldn't you?" His eyes glinted mirthfully.

"Um... maybe not that?" James shuddered. "Anything but that? I'm not so good with that..." he admitted.

Taron laughed. "I'm just joking, James." He pulled the Alpha closer. "I won't make you suffer like that." And he kissed James again, just a little less tight-lipped than before.

"I'll hold your hair, if I can hold my nose?" James offered gamely. "It's about as close as I can get without gagging. But baby sick doesn't bother me; nappy duty offer still stands." He grinned.

Taron huffed. "You can stay outside, to be honest. I don't particularly enjoy other people being anywhere near such undesirable body fluids." He nuzzled James, kissing the cluster of freckles on the Alpha's shoulder nearest to his lips.

"Deal," James laughed. "We can agree on that." He reached for his phone as it dinged, announcing Anthony and Leonardo calling. "Hello, guys. Leonardo, you look amazing," he grinned, showing Taron. Leonardo had on one of Anthony's button downs, a small curve to his belly. He smiled and waved, delighted to see them.

Taron was grinning widely himself. "You look wonderful," he said, eyes stinging a little. Probably hormones. Or maybe he was just too happy. Layla's whispered of _our happy ending_ was ringing in his ears again, and he prayed they'd have the same. "I'm glad you're doing well."

_"Insanely well, although I have to sneak out of bed when Anthony isn't looking."_ Leonardo looked at his mate fondly. _"He keeps feeding me, plying me with Grace's sweets. I swear he wants me to waddle, baby or not.”_

_"That's absolutely not the case, and you know it,"_ Anthony protested. _"You were far under for your BMI, and I don't want you to risk a miscarriage. You're still weak. We probably should have waited—"_

_"See? I'm going spare."_ Leonardo pressed a finger to Anthony's lips with a fond smile.

"Let him get up and do some light exercises whenever he needs it, Anthony," Taron said gently, looking at them with a small smile on his lips. "I know you're the doctor here, but... well, it does get a little cooped up." He trailed off, licking his lips, not letting his mind wander to their situation. This wasn't a pity party, and he wasn't having any other way.

"But I do agree that Grace's sweets are too good though." Taron continued with a chuckle, seeing James bring the fetal monitor over out of the corner of his eyes.

_"I do, we go for a walk in the garden every night,"_ Anthony said sheepishly. _"And Alec comes and takes him to see Grace. I just worry about him walking long distances... alone."_ He shivered. _"After the island.... well, neither one of us likes being out of touch for long."_

"I understand." James put an arm around Taron's waist. "We feel the same.”

"Bruce and I are keeping a keen eye, Anthony. We promise to try our best," Taron offered the other couple a smile.

It was a second before James spoke up again, “So how do we work this contraption?" He held out the machine for Anthony's inspection.

_"Oh, that's the same one we have at the clinic."_ Leonardo grinned. _"You might try turning it on."_

Taron turned to watch James do just that. His heart fluttered just a little in nervousness and excitement now as the monitor flickered to life.

_"It’s simple really,"_ Anthony said with a smile. _"You should be able to press down, and catch the heartbeat. Turn up the volume. Have you felt any kicking yet? You should any time now."_

"I've been waiting for it," Taron admitted softly. They said around 16 weeks or later... and he was 16 weeks now.

Taron lay down a little farther now, watching as his belly jutted up somewhat, the bump visible and so different from how he had always seen his stomach flat for 27 years of his life. Sometimes, in those moments between sleep and alertness, Taron still wondered at how surreal this all felt.

James spread gel on his stomach; it was cold just like the first time, and when the probe pressed down onto his belly, Taron didn't know why he felt like holding his breath, but he was, and his eyes were on the monitor now.

Button's heartbeat filled the room, never failing to sting his eyes a little, and among the blacks and whites streaks on screen that Taron recognized to be his uterus, shifting as James moved the probe around... there was a form of fetus there, curled as though deep asleep still.

The Omega's breath hitched, a tiny sound in the back of his throat, and he fumbled for James's hand.

_"Congratulations, you have a very healthy baby girl there,"_ Anthony said softly. _"We'll speak with you later."_ He disconnected the call.

James nodded, unable to form words, and gripped Taron's hand. The baby was sucking her thumb, and James had tears running down his cheeks. "Oh my goddess, we made that. We made her, Taron," he sniffled, burying his face against Taron's curls.

Taron leaned into James, holding onto the Alpha's back, and wept a little, silently so as well. "Our little girl, love," he whispered, tears blurring his vision.

"Hello, Gilly," James whispered reverently. "Happy Christmas, love. Next year at this time we'll be holding you." He pressed a kiss to Taron's belly, ending up with gel on his lips. "Our precious, precious, girl. You're going to do your grandmas so proud."

James sounded hopeful enough that it made Taron feel hopeful, too... Enough that this really did seem like Christmas... the most beautiful Christmas he had ever had up until then.

He sniffed, wiping at his eyes, and Taron chuckled wetly as he brushed the bit of gel off James's lips.

"I got you something else besides," James said softly. "In case, well in case everything was okay with the ultrasound." He pulled out a bright strip of cloth. "I tried to learn how to tie it, but... I'll have to show you pictures, I'm afraid. It's a traditional sling, to carry her."

Taron laughed softly and took the cloth into his hands, so soft in his grasp as it was, and beamed at James, eyes dry now but remained just somewhat bloodshot. "It's beautiful, James." He pressed a kiss to his husband's lips. "Thank you... I..." He cleared his throat, holding the sling close to his heart. "I have nothing much... just something I've been tinkering with."

He took out a Walther James had brought along, nestled carefully inside a box, and couldn't help but giggle and blush a little at the irony of it—presenting a gun on Christmas.

"It's been modified with dermal sensors, biometrically encoded to your palm print... so only you can fire it." It had taken him longer to obtain the necessary parts without drawing attention to their location than to actually assemble everything together. 

"Oh, Taron, that's brilliant," James breathed. "You're a genius." He kissed him softly, pulling Taron onto his lap.

They stayed that way for a while, entwined in each other’s embrace.

"Would you mind... If we saw Button one more time?" James asked finally, breaking the comfortable silence, voice soft. "She's so perfect."

"Of course not," Taron soothed, back to James's chest, a hand stroking his Alpha's knee. "I want to see her again, too..." His eyes were stinging again as he peered up at James through his eyelashes, an almost shy smile on his lips.

"She's so beautiful," James said softly, kissing Taron's eyelashes. He turned on the machine again, and spread more of the gel on Taron's belly.

Button was still curled in a ball, but she kicked her feet as James pressed the ultrasound wand down. "She's about the size of a small fist right now, the book says," he whispered, tracing his hand around her outline.

Taron smiled, warmed by the fact that James had read and memorized all that... He knew that his husband was dedicated, but sometimes, little things like these were what most endearing. "I imagine feeling her move every day," he admitted. "It'll take a bit, but after that, you'll be able to feel her too."

"Soon," James agreed, "I can't wait." He kissed Taron's shoulder as they stared at Gilly. "She looks like a little fireball," he laughed as she stretched, wiggling her hands.

James turned off the machine and laid Taron back on the pillows with a soft kiss, nuzzling down his belly. "Now we're going to practice making you a brother, so plug your ears, Button."

"You're going to get gel all over your face, James," Taron chuckled before catching what James said next and flushing to the tips of his ears. "Impatient, are we?" he laughed despite the tinge staining his cheeks.

He watched James, looping his arms around the Alpha's shoulders and pulling him down to a kiss. "It's not like she can hear you right now anyway," he murmured against James's lips.

"She can too, I read that playing music for them now is good for their development," James smiled. "Besides, we haven't had much time together this week. I miss touching you," He traced a finger over Taron's cheek.

"Another week or so for her to start hearing," Taron said, leaning into James's finger like a cat. "But yes, classical music is said to be good for her brain development." He smiled kissed James again, sighing into the kiss, trying to stop his brain from nagging that he hadn't brushed his teeth.

Pity they didn't have a piano...

"You'd better hurry for the next few weeks before you can't have me on my back for the next foreseeable future," the Omega teased.

"Oh dear, I'd better," James laughed. "I wish I played an instrument. I should have thought of that earlier. Can't learn in a week."

Taron smiled, stroking James's face. "I can teach you slowly."

"Really?" James asked, delighted. "What do you play?"

Taron was blushing a little subconsciously. "Piano, and a bit of violin though I'm rusty with it... I used to play an upright back...—" home? No... that place had never been home, even more so after his mother died. "Back before," he finished. He had only ever played the upright mostly because it was already there and convenient—the additional positive side effect to come out of it had been that it calmed him.

"I'll order one for Skyfall," James said. "And we can get a keyboard here, if that's ok?"

Taron shook his head, a wistful glint in his eyes. "We'll have to leave the keyboard behind anyway when it comes down to it, James..." Something would happen, and they most likely would have to run again.

"I know, but you can at least start to teach me," James whispered. "I'm sorry I can't make it any more stable right now."

Taron nuzzled him, stroking his hand up and down James's back. "Don't apologize over things you can't control," he said. "We'll be alright." He peppered kisses along the Alpha's shoulder, legs spreading and coming up to wrap around the man. "Now, weren't we supposed to be practicing how to give Gilly a brother?" he whispered, chuckling softly with hot breaths brushing over James's ear.

"Yes, poor Andy, bless his heart," James licked his lips at Taron's scent. "She'll have her very own minion to command.”

Taron laughed and swatted James playfully on the shoulder. "Don't call your own son a minion," he chided without heat, grinning.

"She'll have your eyes, and he'll be hopelessly lost," James smiled, sucking at Taron's hip, tracing his tongue over the soft skin on his thigh.

"He'll have your eyes," Taron said, shivering. His body had been sensitive from all the changes it had been undergoing. "I believe those to be potentially lethal."

"Only when I stare at you," James whispered, bending to nose at Taron's cock, before sucking on it. "Roll on your side for me, darling?"

Taron gasped, eyes trained on James as he did so, rolling onto his side.

James traced his tongue over Taron's cleft, teasing at his pucker. His slick was sweet, with a hint of cinnamon, and James groaned, erection swollen from the flavor. And he was hot, body temperature elevated from being under the covers and all the excitement.

Taron moaned, James's tongue leaving a blazing trail in its wake, and it made him buck, shivering as pleasure seeped up along his spine. "James," he whispered, awkward on his side because he could not quite see or touch James as freely as he normally could.

"What, darling?" James lifted his head and licked his lips, arousal making his eyes dark with lust. "You can roll back now, I just had to have a taste of you," he crawled up next to Taron.

"You and your sinful mouth, James," Taron moaned, kissing the Alpha and tasting himself on those lips.

"I had to lick you," James whispered in his ear. "I had to loosen you up with my tongue, before I make love to you, make sure you're ready for my cock." He kissed his way up Taron's throat. "Had to dip my tongue inside you, and you taste _so_ good."

The sultry words trickled into his ears like honey, leaving Taron impossibly hard. He shivered, arching, his throat exposed for James, the Adam's apple quiver just a bit as he made a needy sound. "No need to loosen me up, love," he purred into James's ear in kind. Two could play at this game. "If it's you, I'll spread myself wide and open... much like you'll do for me as well."

"Yes..." James hissed, biting at Taron's mouth. "I'd spread myself for you any time, darling. But only you."

"Yes," Taron said. A moan, a hiss. Both. "Because you're mine." He cupped James's face and kissed him. He wasn't an Alpha, and so Taron wondered distantly if this level of possessiveness was normal. But then again, it didn't take an Alpha to know what was worth keeping and sacrificing oneself over.

And James was exactly that.

"Take me, James," he murmured. "I want to feel your cock inside me." It had been a long while, and with his body so sensitive right then, there was reason to waste it.

"I am," James laughed softly, lining up with Taron and kissing him. He rubbed some of the slick on his cock and sink into Taron with a moan.

"You feel incredible; I'd better take advantage while I can," James said.

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way to make it work later on," Taron chuckled, his hips jutting up as James slid home, hot and heavy and so easily done, stretching him open, stomach brushing over James's own quicker now. He gripped at James's back, shudders slithering along his spine.

James stared at him, utterly enchanted by the long black lashes against flushed cheeks. Rather than pull back out, he rolled his hips and pressed a kiss to Taron's cheek, rocking into him while he nuzzled at the scent.

Taron was always beautiful, but with the curve of his stomach and red cheeks, he looked stunning. James bent to catch a nipple in his mouth, groaning at the flavour.

Taron whinged, sucking a sharp breath into his lungs. "James," he keened, nipples having become rather sensitive not too long ago, and he arched into the man, heady from the stimulation.

"I have you, darling," James assured him, sucking on the other nipple. "Just think, another few months, and we'll have to be quiet during sex... horrors," he teased.

Taron sniffed, trying to calm the racing of his heart as much as he could. "Well, we can always ask Grace to watch her for a bit once we're back." He chuckled. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"I'm sure..." James agreed, rocking into Taron further, looking for his sweet spot. "But we still won't want her out of sight for long, I'm afraid. And if Grace only watches her for an hour, she'll know it's a booty call."

"True," Taron snorted a small laugh that bled into a moan. He reached for James, a hand roaming to roll one hard nipple between his fingers, too. "Although I suppose that's marginally better than having Gilly suddenly waking to us up to something."

"Yes, well... maybe we can trade off with Bruce and Layla?" James suggested. "Good compromise." He fingered the head of Taron's cock softly, in time with the rocking of his hips.

"And Naomi and Roger," Taron gasped, thrusting into James's touch. "It'll be our three couples' dirty little secret," he whispered into James's ear, licking at the shell.

"I'm sure they'll be quite happy to be in on it," James laughed. "Naomi and Roger are always sneaking off when Roger's parents have a day with Sophie."

Taron gazed at the mirth glinting in the blue chips of James's eyes and smiled, feeling more calm than he had been for the last few long weeks. "See? We already managed to work something out between the two of us."

"Good, then I can make love to you properly, now that you can concentrate," James teased.

"What?" Taron smiled, pinching James's nipple, hard. "Since when have I not concentrated, especially during our lovemaking?"

"I was teasing, love," James protested with a moan, the pinch making him shiver. "My beautiful husband," he nuzzled at him while he rocked slowly.

Taron groaned, pushing back to meet with James's every thrust as well, peppering kisses onto James's skin, anywhere his lips could reach.

"So good," James sighed into his mouth. "My darling..."

Pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach, and Taron let out a drawn, low breath. "Faster, James," he whispered, pupils blown wide.

"I have you, love." James was above Taron on his elbows and knees, rocking into him, at a maddeningly slow pace. The friction of their overly sensitive skin was too good to rush, and James took his time nibbling at the soft warmth.

Taron whimpered, blood humming in the fine-tuned pace James was setting it to, gasping, his legs hooking behind the Alpha for leverage... trying to hold on.

"Easy, easy, just breathe," James whispered in his ear as Taron pulsed around him. "You feel so good, I could stay here forever," he traced his fingers over Taron's hips, and the curve of his belly. "Just like that darling, the way you feel around me. You're perfect."

Taron tried to focus as he clenched around James, fire singing in his veins, almost feverish. And the Omega came with a sharp cry, sooner than he would have usually preferred, but this was forgotten when he leant to bite down on their bond mark, James's honey-coated words a sweet nectar that shook him up deep inside.

James came, too, curled up against Taron's heartbeat, and tumbled down beside him. "You have potential as a killer for honeypot missions," he teased Taron with a grin.

"Are you talking about yourself, Mr Bond?" Taron said breathlessly, smiling widely himself as he snuggled into James, listening to their intense heartbeats, breathing in the musk of sex. He flicked out his tongue a little, just to taste the exposed skin and the bit of sweat on it, shivering at the saltiness.

"Well I'm certainly not sharing you, so I hope so," James shivered under his tongue. "Your taste is more sensitive as well, isn't it?"

Taron nodded, curling into James. "It is... Much like everything else." And that seemed to have affected sex so much also.

"Mine too," James sighed and licked at a bead of sweat that was trailing its way down Taron's neck. "And god do you taste good..."

"It's because we're bonded, and you're still having a case of pup fever," Taron said, reddening at James's frequent compliments about his scent and taste.

"I do have a case of pup fever, it's awful," James blushed, chagrined. "You've ruined me as an assassin, Taron. All I want is to stay in bed with you, and wait to hold Gilly."

Taron smiled, looking up and stroking along James's face. "Well, now, instead of having exquisite meals in five-star hotels in some far off, exotic country, surrounded by beautiful long legs, you have little old me, dirty nappies, bottle changing, nighttime duty, and a cute little girl to look forward to." The Omega gazed into James's eyes. "You won't get bored right?" he asked, voice quiet. _You won't regret it, right?_

"And I wish I could fast forward to then, because I'm very impatient to get to the 2am nappies," James nuzzled Taron. "Although I am enjoying my last bit of freedom of having you to myself. And trust me, Taron... I've spent a lot of nights in exotic locations, with women whose names I only knew because of a MI6 file. It was lonely then, and now..." He shook his head. "Now I wish that I would have found you sooner, before I had so many miles on me."

"Hush," Taron said softly. "You're not old yet, James, and we're going to have a long and wonderful life together with our children and friends."

Yes. Taron told himself. He believed so; he believed it would happen. Not out of faith or whatever trust in some sort of miracle, but in the knowledge that he would do whatever it took to make sure that happened, and that James would do the same as well.

"Well anyway, you have yet to find your first white hair, I'd wager," James said. "And I'm blond enough to hide them, as long as I shave. Although I'm certain the minute Gilly sneezes, I'll sprout a dozen and be running for a doctor. What have you done to me, you little minx? I'm terrified of germs and looking forward to poop!"

"Uh-uh, don't ask me. This"—Taron placed a hand on his belly— "is half of your doing also. I'm not a neat freak, but I can assure you, one can never be too careful of germs." He grinned. "But really. You'll age well, and get to be a silver fox, too. By the time I have white hair, I'll just look like a tired grade school teacher!" He huffed softly, a feigned, indignant tone.

"No, you'll look like an Elven prince," James corrected, weaving their fingers together over the bump where Gilly was. "We should put some clothes on, though, we owe everyone else a video chat. They're all together waiting for us in the main hall."

"Elven prince?" Taron laughed. "Not a chance. Tired grade school teacher seems more likely." But he squeezed James's hand anyway and nodded. "Okay," he smiled. "Let's me go to the bathroom first real quick. No need to let everyone see the evidence of what they already suspect." He laughed, carding a hand through his tousled hair.

"I'm quite sure you'll only grow more lovely," James stole a kiss and tucked a lock of hair behind Taron's ear. "And if we're tired from raising our family... Well that will be well worth it."

"Of course," Taron smiled. As long as it was only from just raising their family. He kissed James and reluctantly got up to go to the bathroom quickly.

James followed to brush his teeth and clean up with a wet cloth at least. "At least they can't smell our room through the computer. We smell very well satisfied."

"We look very well satisfied." Taron laughed, washing his mouth. "But yes, that's the upside to it."

"How could I not be satisfied after making love to you?" James nuzzled him sweetly, catching Taron around the waist as they stared into the mirror. "You smell so... _ripe_ , darling. Like I want to pluck you and eat you," James groaned, massaging a swollen nipple.

Taron drew in a sharp gasp. "You have plucked and eaten me already," he teased, shuddering. "James..."

"So good," James said, suckling at the plump nipple. "Come on, a quick chat, and then I want another taste," he groaned.

His body was already starting on the process of forming breasts, and Taron swallowed thickly, lips pursed, the heat rising up to his face again. The nape of his neck burned. "Come then." He moved away with a tiny sound in the back of his throat.

"So lovely," James whispered to him, kissing his hand where Taron's ring sat.

Taron blushed. "You're just too infatuated," he said, taking James's hand and heading back to their bedroom.

"Yes, I absolutely am," James murmured, wrapping them each in a robe.

Taron kissed James lips and pulled away with a chuckle. "Your mouth is too much sometimes," he smiled. "But yes, I love you, too."

He pulled the robe on, settling on him loosely enough that it nearly hid away his bump, and right then, it remained hard to imagine how he'd grow bigger still for the upcoming months. He probably won't catch it until one day he looked into the mirror and saw his belly all swollen and heavy.

Looping their arms together, Taron smiled and led them back into the bed to start with the call.

_"Hi!"_ Alice waved. _"Happy Christmas!"_ She stood behind Alec, who was sitting and playing with Sophie on the floor with the train under the tree.

It was an adorable sight, and Taron was happy that everyone seemed to be doing well enough. There were so many wrapped presents under the tree, and Sophie seemed enraptured by all the dancing colors, her eyes wide and bright as she tried to divide her attention between Alec, the toy train, and the tree itself with all those gifts. Baby Taron was nestling into Bruce, too, reaching for one of the ornaments.

"Happy Christmas!" Taron greeted back, tucking his legs under him.

_"Hi, Tacchan,"_ Grace smiled. _"You look good; happy."_

_"We miss you!"_ Layla added with a smile, leaning against Bruce.

Leonardo and Anthony waved from where the Omega was sitting on Anthony's lap in an arm chair.

As happy as he could be. Taron nodded. "James promised me roast," he smiled. "And we miss you, too!"

"Yes, roast and a picnic at the beach," James smiled. "Hi Roger, hi Naomi," he grinned as the two snuck in the door. "Did you enjoy your Sophie-free morning?"

It was Skype, so it was difficult to see if the couple had blushed or not, but Taron would rather imagine that maybe Roger did, just a little.

_"We did."_ Naomi gave a not-so-secretive smile and winked, all charms and unfazed. Always such a good sport.

_"Well, we like being the weird aunt and uncle, might as well babysit and spoil them,"_ Alec grinned.

"We talked to Anthony and Leonardo earlier, and we have some news," James announced as he pulled Taron close to him, one hand over Button.

_"Oh, oh!"_ Layla spoke up, patting onto Bruce’s knee, like she had suddenly remembered something. _"Uh... a she or a he? I'm sure you can already tell by now."_ She grinned, and already the room's attention was back on them now, awaiting the verdict.

"A she," Taron confirmed softly with a contented smile. "Healthy, too." As far as Anthony could tell through Skype that is.

"Yes, Gillian Monique," James nuzzled Taron softly, as Grace exclaimed happily. "We're very pleased. I hope we'll be home by then of course."

_"It looks like a very normal pregnancy,"_ Anthony assured them. _"She has a strong heartbeat, and she is growing quite fast. I'll go over some basic things with you just in case, but really... I'm just there to catch the baby and assist with problems. Omegas have been delivering healthy children at home for centuries, and it's what we're planning."_

At home with the assistance of midwives sometimes, too. Taron smiled and nodded. The possibility of needing to deliver at home sounded rather daunting, but James would be there, and they both would do their best.

He leant back into James, listening to Anthony for a bit and allowing the fact that he was already in his second trimester (being spoken aloud like that seemed a little different than thinking about it) to sink in.

_"We'll let you get back to your morning,"_ Naomi smiled. _"Tell us all about the roast later."_

"Goodbye everyone." James waved, as he turned off the phone. "Alright, now..." He pounced on Taron and kissed his belly the second they were by themselves again.

Taron fell back on the soft, fluffy bed and laughed, the scruff of James's beard brushing at the exposed skin under the robe he wore.

"All ready for our picnic?" James asked, smiling fondly at his mate. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it.

Taron gasped, carding fingers into James's hair. "Not at this rate," he said with a chuckle, face flushed.

"But... I packed you shortbread biscuits, and frosting," James switched to the other nipple, tugging the robe off Taron. "And I think there's Fettuccine Alfredo, for starters."

"Fettuccine..." Taron paused, looking at James. "You made it for me, James?" he asked, voice quiet.

"From scratch," James kissed his nose. "I did it while you were busy with your coding yesterday."

Taron swallowed, blinking quickly. "Thank you," he whispered, smiling widely. "I... I didn't make you any dish."

"This day is for you," James smiled. "I just wanted to give you a good Christmas... because I know there hasn't been any."

Sniffing, the Omega smoothed his hand over James's cheek, licking his lips, gaze at James with bloodshot eyes. "It's good as long as you're there," he said quietly. "Now... what do you like to eat?" It startled him a little as he realized that he really hadn't asked James this before...

"Just about anything," James smiled. "As long as it isn't raw tomatoes. But I especially love fruit. It's hard to find good fruit in England like we can get here."

"Like I said, I'm not averse to having you eat the cucumber on my place in exchange for your tomatoes," Taron restated his offer, chuckling. "But really... no favorite dish?"

"Well... I have a weakness for rice," James smiled. "But I'm not picky. I love anything that's homemade."

Taron nodded. "So vague," he accused with a teasing tone, smiling. "But how about I make you some stir-fried rice?"

"That sounds wonderful, we have some fresh onions and garlic," James said with a smile. "I think we have some Jasmine rice left over from dinner last night."

"Okay." Taron kissed him. "I'll device something with what we have left over in the fridge." He grinned.

"Yes, darling," James whispered. "Everything else is packed and ready in the fridge. What would you like to wear?"

Taron hummed, fingers carding still through James's short blond hair. "How about that blue and silver robe you insisted we buy because it was so soft?" He smiled.

"Sounds good," James smiled. He stood to pull the robe from the closet and laid it on the bed beside Taron, then reached for the hairbrush on the nightstand. "Turn and let me brush your hair?" he asked, kissing Taron's jaw.

Watching James, Taron felt an immense heat warmed the cavity of his chest. "You're spoiling me so much it makes it hard to imagine how I can function without you," he said quietly.

"Shh... there's another surprise, but it will wait." James ran the soft brush through Taron's curls, which framed his face. His face had filled out with the pregnancy, and he had acquired dimples as well.

Taron peered at James a little over his shoulder at that, humming as he had taken up to do as of late. "Can't you tell me now?" he tried to persuade, a playful lilt to his voice.

"No, no... what part of surprise doesn't register in that genius brain?" James teased, running his fingers through the silky locks. "You look lovely with your hair long," he murmured as he wrapped the robe around Taron and tucked the hair beneath the head scarf. "You can decide if you want the veil or not... you don't need to wear it here."

Taron looked near pouting, but then again, he had expected the answer. Leaning into James's hand, he sighed, looking at the Alpha. "I know," he smiled, reaching for the veil and tied it up carefully to cover up his face before leaning in and kissing James's on the lips through it. "You take too good a care of me."

"Nonsense, you're my husband, who is carrying our child," James gazed at him, clearly smitten. "Nothing is too good for you, darling." He buckled on Taron's sandals.

"Oh gods, you're only an inch away from carrying me around if you can," Taron teased with a laugh, kissing James's forehead. "Thank you, love."

"Guilty as charged," James laughed. "But come on, let's go to the spare room, so I can show you your surprise."

Taron nodded, unconsciously feeling a rush of excitement as he took James's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Once they were there, James pulled a sheet off a keyboard and stool, with a stack of sheet music on top.

"I wasn't sure what you like to play, but I got some classical music for you to teach me, so I can play for Button."

Taron sucked in a soft breath, stepping forward to glide his hand over the white keys before reaching to softly trail along the music sheets. He turned back to James, eyes bright. "You've outdone yourself, James," he said, a smile unfurling on his lips as he pressed down a basic chord, listening to the melodic sound that gave off. It was perfect—perfectly tuned, polished... Just perfect. "Thank you..."

"I got the nicest one we could fit here, I thought you could at least teach me some basic lessons," James smiled shyly, holding out a book of beginner adult music he'd been trying to learn with headphones on. "I didn't get very far... bit of a bull in a china shop I'm afraid." He kissed Taron's belly softly.

Taron wrapped his arms around James and pulled him into a fierce hug. "You're wonderful," he whispered, knowing deep inside his veins that, God, he had got lucky when it was this man that had found him on the nightmarish island. "I'll teach you everything I can as long as you want it."

"I'd be thrilled," James smiled. "I... Grace tried to teach me to crochet and knit on skype, because I wanted to make you a blanket, but that was an abject disaster. So the sling had to do."

"It is beautiful, James," Taron breathed. "You needn't have." He took James's hands into his own, feeling the rough callouses there, and knowing that these hands, which had never done either crocheting or knitting before, were willing to give up on their career and picked those two up... for him.

And the Omega kissed them, every single finger. "I love you," he said, voice thick.

"And I love you, Taron," James showed him a rather tattered triangle of yarn. "I've been told I need to go farther down the row, and it won't end up like this. Grace hasn't given up on me yet, but I think it’s time for a new ball of yarn. I've unstitched this one at least fifteen times."

Taron reached for it, his fingers and eyes roving through the material, worn with dedication and efforts and love (so much love), and smiled, heart swelling enough he thought it would leap out of his throat. "I'm keeping this," he declared softly. "Mine." He looked into James's eyes at this, even as he pulled the yarn into his chest, then leant in for another kiss.

"You really never cease to amaze me, love," the Omega whispered as they parted. "I'm enamored more and more everyday by your love."

"I had another lesson with Grace yesterday, she showed me what I was doing wrong," James smiled. "So hopefully by the time Gilly is here, we'll have a whole blanket. Or else a lot of those sewn together," he grinned sheepishly.

"You'll make the loveliest blanket." Taron brought the triangle up to his nose and breathed in, inhaling James's scent. "You already made me such a wonderful sling."

He pressed into the Alpha, heart pounding so fast he wondered if James would feel it. He was filled with so much love, it was almost more than enough to even make this situation seem less mad than it really was.

"Well, Grace made the sling you have," James admitted. "I'm still practicing. But I have high hopes I'll get better," he kissed Taron's forehead. "I hope I didn't stress you out, darling. You're trembling," he wrapped his arms tighter around the Omega.

Taron shook his head, holding James tighter. "No... I'm just so happy that I'm shaking is all," he admitted with a laugh, muffled by the crook of James's neck.

James smiled and pulled him tighter, the sweet smell of his lover making him feel warm and content. "I try my best to make you happy, despite the circumstances," he said softly. "I wish I could make this end faster, so we could be home and I could cater to your every whim."

"You're already catering to my every whim," Taron smiled, peering at James through the lashes of his eyes, reaching up a hand to cup the Alpha's cheek. His thumb rubbed gentle circles into James’s cheekbone. "You take so good a care of me... I have no complaint."

"You should be in a rocking chair with your feet up, not traipsing all over the Middle East in this heat." James sighed. "Pregnancy is hard, especially on a male Omega, Taron. As much as you're younger than me, you aren't much under thirty, and it’s harder on your body."

"I'm only 16 weeks along, James." He smiled. "If other Omegas can stand working until a week or two before their due dates, and I have you here to help me around so much, then I can do it, too, James. Near thirty or not." His hand slid down, trailing along the column of James's neck, before settling on his heart. "I'm fine, love. And so is little Button."

"And I want to make sure you keep doing fine," James said softly. "Other Omegas weren't held captive for months before their pregnancy, and then went on the run during. There's a big difference between being pregnant and leading your regular life, and having your life turned upside down, and then getting pregnant on top of it. I just want to keep you both safe and healthy. And you, little Gilly Button, I expect some kicking from you," he laid a hand over Taron's burgeoning stomach.

Listening to James's words, Taron smiled despite himself as he looped his arms around James's neck. "I consider myself luckier still than many people because I have you who worry and care so much for me..." Feeding him small snacks back when the nausea found him from time to time, giving him his tea (hot and just the way he took it), and doing every other little things to keep happy, too...

Like looking at him as though he meant the entire universe, for instance...

"We are safe and healthy," he soothed James. "And dear, don't encourage her so much. I have a feeling that once she starts kicking, she won't stop." He laughed.

"I suppose," James smiled. "A mix of our DNA? Look out world. We'll have to keep her away from Alec; heaven forbids he introduce her to explosives.” He feigned a shudder, although the idea itself did seem rather fright-worthy. A mine field of health and safety hazards right there. “The picnic basket is in the fridge, and I put in sun cream. Towels and umbrella are in the car. Anything else we need to remember?"

"Well, we need to look out for when she's old enough to actively seek him out about explosives," Taron chuckled, shaking his head. "That sounds more than enough already, love. Roast and fettuccine alfredo and shortbread with frosting and all." He hummed, squeezing James's hand.

They headed down to the car and headed to the beach shortly afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The day was warm, but there was a pleasant cool breeze. James laid out blankets and set up the umbrella. He curled up next to Taron and put sun cream on both of them, then chose a book to read aloud.

Taron curled up into James's chest and listened, feeling the vibration of the Alpha's chest thrumming with each spoken word against his ear. He sighed and closed his eyes, half drifting to a place where it was just the two of them, their pups, and their family. A place where they were all happy; nothing to bother them other than the daily hassles that were a part of life.

"Is it bad that I enjoy it being just the two of us sometimes?" James asked softly, putting down the book just after Scrooge met the ghost of Christmas past. "There's days I like walking around in my boxers and watching you lie naked on the sheets," he pressed a kiss to his husband's warm skin. "As much as I miss Skyfall, and our family of choice, I'm enjoying sharing this time between us."

"Of course not," Taron reassured him, stroking across James's chest as he looked up at him, head propped up on his husband's shoulder and bicep. "I'm not a social creature by default. I like my solitude... watching you as you move around, boxers low enough I can see your back dimples, just trailing my eyes along your muscles and the freckles on your back..."

He smiled almost indolently and stretched before curling right back into James.

"Little minx," James laughed, bending to blow raspberries on Taron's belly. "I suppose it’s a good thing that we have a lock on the sitting room door at Skyfall so no one barges into the bedroom. But soon enough, there will be Gilly between us, and we'll wish for ten more minutes of sleep, but at the same time, not be willing to change it for the world."

Taron laughed, giggling and roving his fingers through James's hair. "Yes... There will be no better life," he smiled, stroking James's face.

"Not until Andy comes along," James agreed. "I hope they both have your eyes," he kissed Taron sweetly.

"I hope one of them have your eyes, James," Taron smiled, looking into twin cobalts that sent chills down along his back.

"As long as they're healthy, Taron, they can have purple spots and green hair," James laughed. "Although don't tell them I said that when they're teenagers."

"Uh-uh, you're not getting away with that," Taron laughed. "I'm sure they'll prank you until you beg for mercy and forgiveness."

"Should keep those thoughts to myself," James groaned playfully. "But really Taron, healthy pups is all I can hope for. They're made with our love, I'm sure I'll love them as much as I love their da."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Taron agreed. "But our pups will be healthy, James... I'll make sure of that."

"We'll do whatever is in our power," James nodded. "You ready to read the next chapter?"

Taron nodded in kind and they proceeded to read and bathed in the sunlight that warmed their skin more and more as noon bled into afternoon, just enough so that it tingled pleasantly.

"You outdid yourself, love," Taron said as they unpacked their picnic, the roast a crisp, golden color, and the fettuccine looked spectacularly creamy. He smiled widely at James.

"I'm glad you like it," James grinned back in delight. "Anything I can do to make you smile like that. You haven't asked for anything, or even lost your temper with me once, despite the morning sickness. So anything I can do to make you happy, I'm pleased."

Oh, he could think of a time when he lost his temper and nearly lost it, too, when M had kept on insisting to send James back out into the field. But he pushed the thought away, not wanting to have anything spoil their downtime. "Wait until I give birth," he grinned. "I'm just saving it up until then."

"You can curse me, kick me, and make me grovel, I won't care," James smiled. "You're bringing life into the world, Taron. You can be as cross as you like, it’s only natural."

Taron huffed, wrinkling his nose. "Yes, and I can imagine you taking all of that in strides." He kissed James's cheek while serving up the food for both of them, going with the roast first.

"Gods, that's good," he hummed, smiling widely. "And you said you were terrible at making food."

"Well, I did ask Claudia for her recipe," James smiled. "Marinated in lager with sea salt... Even I can follow instructions." He fed Taron a bite of bread dipped in the drippings.

"And cooking is just following instructions first before instincts come in to play." Taron took a bite of the bread, his tongue flicking out and touching the tip of James's finger with a small smile. "I'll make us supper tonight. Stir-fried rice, and what else?"

"There's some lamb in the freezer, and shrimp," James shrugged. "Whatever you feel like, darling. Whatever smell doesn't upset Button," he kissed Taron's nose.

"How about... lamb and shrimp kebabs with that fried rice?" Taron suggested, sipping on the orange juice James had packed for them.

"That sounds wonderful," James smiled. He fed Taron a bite of the alfredo noodles.

The moment the fettuccine and its sauce touched his tongue, Taron froze before chewing it slowly, lowering his face, and swallowing the food through tight throat. "It's good, James," he said quietly.

"I wish she were here to make it for you, like I wish my mother were here to meet you," James said softly, kissing Taron's cheek.

Taron sniffed a little, placing his head down onto James's shoulder. "I know..." he whispered. "It... it tastes so much like her fettuccine, James... Thank you..."

"I asked Grace, she said the secret was the cheese and fresh garlic," James admitted.

Taron nodded. "Thank you," he whispered, taking another bite. "I love it, James."

"It's nothing," James smiled softly. "Something so simple pleases you; it’s remarkable, really. You have no idea, Taron. With your mind, and body, fertile, you could ask for the world, and any alpha would fall over themselves to give it to you. Jewels, houses, cars... But you're on the run with me, because you love me. I don't know what I did to deserve you," James shook his head.

Looking at James, Taron tilted his head, gazing into the man's eyes. "It's because you're a kind man, James," he said, hands cupping his husband's face. "Kinder and more remarkable than you think yourself to be." He kissed him. "You love me, and that's all I need to get through this."

James nodded, eyes shiny. He squeezed Taron and kissed him tenderly back also, whispering, "I can't imagine my life without you."

Taron shook his head. "Neither can I.”

"Would you like to walk along the shore?" James smiled and wiped his eyes.

Taron nodded readily, and they gathered their things back into the picnic basket before standing up.

Once James put their things in the car, he offered Taron a hand. The breeze off the ocean was cool, and refreshing. "Dessert as we walk, or with tea?" He asked with a smile.

"With tea later," Taron decided. "I'm rather full right now."

The beach was quiet, and they'd read long enough that the sun was painting the sky orange as it slipped toward the horizon.

"To many more days like this," James pointed at the first star.

"To more days like this," Taron agreed, leaning into James, watching to where he was pointing to.

"Make a wish," James said softly, catching Taron around the waist.

Taron thought about it for a moment, and softly said, "I wish that we will all be together no matter what, and that, in the end... love and peace will prevail."

"That's a good wish," James kissed his hair and they walked back to the car.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can go awry in a matter of seconds—James and Taron learn this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** violence

Everything progressed from there, and Taron continued working on the project that had turned into his full concern now (lest he try his hands at hacking into M's laptop and leaving a not so pleasant note behind)... until a slight rumble in his stomach paused him briefly one day while he was taking a quick shower to cool down with James outside.

It didn't happen again for the rest of that day though, and he chalked it off as one of those times his stomachs acted weird and left it at that, despite the niggling thought at the back of his mind that told him otherwise.

Of course, he didn't tell James. The Alpha would be too excited about it, and he didn't want to watch James's face fall with disappointment when he couldn't really feel anything at all.

Faint rumbles began appearing infrequently after that, distracting Taron a little as he tried to keep track of it as much as he was keeping track of his prenatal vitamins intake and weight. Still no sure sign, however.

More days passed, and his belly continued to grow steadily.

It wasn't until James had his face in the middle of his spread thighs that Taron suddenly jumped with a sharp, hitched breath in the back of his throat.

"James," he called, reaching out for James's hand now, pleasure all forgotten, and pressing it to his stomach. "James!" His eyes were just a little wide.

"What? What's wrong?" James looked up, face wet with slick.

He pressed his hand down and froze.

"Are you doing that? Are you moving your stomach muscles?" he stared at Taron, wide eyed. "Is that—?"

Wordlessly, Taron nodded, eyes still wide and not even daring to take a deep breath. "It's her," he finally whispered.

"Oh... my... Gilly, can you hear us, baby?" He grabbed at Taron's hands. "We can feel you, love. Oh my god, you're really in there." James laughed, tears running down his face. "I can't believe it."

Taron pulled James up closer to him, wiping the tears rolling down on his cheeks despite the ones that burnt in his eyes also, laughed, and kissed the Alpha. "I guess she felt that I was getting excited," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's... Wow," James kissed Taron soundly. "That's even better than seeing her. I can't believe it."

Taron looped his arms around James and laughed softly. "I know," he said, voice muffled in the crook of James's neck. "Wait until you get to see her for real..." It would be one of the best moments in their lives.

"I'm going to cry," James warned. "I'm crying now. Holding her, Taron? Gods..."

Taron smiled. "I'll cry with you." He smiled, kissing James again, soothing him. "She'll be the most precious thing."

The Omega gasped when he felt another distinct move, so different from the recent rumbling, and laughed. "Seems like she agrees."

"She'll be our little miracle," James whispered, hand against Taron's belly. "You're going to be everything your grandmas dreamed of you being, Gilly."

He sat up next to Taron and hugged him fiercely.

Shivering, the Omega settled into James's hold, burying his face into the Alpha's shoulder, fingers digging fiercely into his husband's back. "I think they'll be proud of her," he whispered. "Of us."

"They'd be so proud of you now, Taron," James squeezed him. "Think of how many, many families there are at Glen Etive now, just because of you. We have those new families coming from Italy, and we have Anthony and Leonardo working with them. You did a wonderful thing."

Taron screwed his eyes shut and nodded, drawing in a soft breath. "You welcomed them in, too, James. Spend so much money on people you don't even know," he said. "I know you sympathize with their situations, but that's still not something anyone can do... You did a remarkable thing yourself, my love."

"At least I had it to help," James pointed out. "My Da would have been pleased that's what we used the insurance money for, Taron. He would have been first in line to help, along with my mom. And Grace has been a great addition, she's like a mother to so many of the Omegas who were sold. Glen Etive has opened their arms, even without my money. Think of how many families hosted couples."

"I know, James," Taron nodded, stroking James's face. "I know all of that... but that doesn't take away anything in the fact that you have been very generous, James... With all you can give and to whomever you can help. And I can't be more glad that you are my husband." He kissed James softly on the lips.

"Neither can I; I'm a blessed man," James smiled at the gentle kiss. "Is Button asleep, so I can finish making love to you?" He kissed the swell of Taron's belly and there was a kick back. "Apparently not," he laughed, delighted.

Taron laughed himself. "I wonder if she's not happy with the little moving space she has." He chuckled, stroking his bump softly. "Darling, how about we put on some music for you?" he cooed.

"I can play her a lullaby?" James offered, enchanted. His first thing to learn on the piano after scales had been lullabies, in an effort to play for Gilly as soon as possible. "I can sing, if you'd rather I stay in bed?"

In fact, James had a rather passing singing voice, one well suited for the haunting Scottish ballads.

"Sing for us," Taron said with a smile, cradling James's cheek in his hold. "I love hearing your voice."

James cleared his throat and sang one of the songs that Kincaid had sang him as a boy:

_“I know where I'm going_

_And I know who's going with me_

_I know who I love_

_And my dear knows who I'll marry._

_I have stockings of silk_

_And shoes of bright green leather_

_Combs to buckle my hair_

_And a ring for every finger._

_O' feather beds are soft_

_And painted rooms are bonnie_

_But I would give them all_

_For my handsome winsome Johnny._

_Some say that he's poor_

_But I say that he's bonnie_

_Fairest of them all_

_Is my handsome winsome Johnny.”_

 

Taron closed his eyes and listened, a subconscious smile on his lips as he followed the melody of James's voice, the vibration in his chest, the beating of his heart. The tune was soft and beautiful, and Taron sighed once it was over and gazed up at James, utterly enraptured.

"That was beautiful, love," he whispered, leaning up to kiss James and stroking his stomach.

"Just old music..." James murmured. "Babies have been sung that song in Scotland for hundreds of years. Maybe someday Gilly will sing it to her children." He curled up around Taron, a hand curved protectively around his belly. "And you still smell incredible," he nosed at Taron's neck, the bond bite scar dark in the bedroom shadows.

Taron let out a soft, shuddered breath at the feeling of James's hot breaths on his neck, gooseflesh breaking all over his skin. "How is it that you can turn me on with such simple things?" he whispered, nuzzling into James.

"Turn you on?" James nibbled at his lips. "I'm not trying to turn you on, darling. But if it works... no reason to waste it?" James bent and kissed his way down Taron's shoulder. "I wasn't finished with you yet anyway," he murmured. "I'm sure I can get at least an orgasm out of you."

"It used to be two before," Taron teased, reveling in the attention James was showering him with, the sparks of pleasure curling in the pit of his stomach again. "Well, you'd better hurry before Gilly is up again." He chuckled.

"Well at least one," James amended, sucking on the tip of Taron's cock. "And I'm sure I can get one out of you just licking the slick out of you," he purred.

Taron groaned, toes curling at the low baritone of James's voice. "So confident," he murmured with a small smirk. "I won't believe it until I see a demonstration," he said cheekily.

"Roll on your side then, darling," James put a pillow that was a copy of the one that Taron had chosen in London to support his belly. He traced his tongue down Taron's spine with small, warm licks, and moaned as he got to Taron's pucker.

"I'm not that heavy yet, James," Taron said in amusement, but turned onto his side anyway. The pillow was soft against his skin, and combined with James's sinful tongue, he was soon shivering in the sheet, licking dry lips and swallowing back small groans.

"I don't want your back to hurt later, I want you to ride me," James whispered against the silky skin, dipping his tongue in to taste Taron's core.

Taron hummed, taking in a sharp breath. "James," he groaned, fingers winding into James's hair, tugging just slightly at it.

"What, lover?" James bit at a plump buttock as he waited for Taron to respond. His husband had filled out with the pregnancy, and now had soft curves that made James groan when he touched him. It was impossible for him to pass through a room without stopping to touch Taron, a soft caress, fingers through the hair, or a stolen brush of lips.

Taron whimpered, arching as his hand in James's hair twitched subconsciously, the sharp edge of his husband's teeth sinking into his flesh heightening the pleasure in his veins. "That your mouth feels so good?" he suggested playfully with a breathless laugh.

“Well let me see if I can help your memory," James teased his fingers over Taron's sack. "Only my mouth?"

Taron swallowed, trying to regulate his breathing and heartbeat. "Gods, anything, James," he murmured impatiently, blushing brightly as he said so. "Just touch me."

"You blush like a virgin," James whispered, leaning up to steal a kiss. "How are you so beautifully pregnant, and still blushing like a school boy with his first crush?" He spooned behind Taron and kissed the smooth, pale shoulders.

"The wonder of nature," Taron drawled playfully. "Sometimes, I'm surprised I'm even this big already." This, he wasn't joking as much though. There were certain points when he caught himself in the mirror and realizing that this, all of this, was so much different from what he had envisioned himself to have in the future. And the difference was so stark that had someone come up to him before and said that his future would turn out like this, he would have laughed into their face.

"And anyway, you are my first real love," he murmured, reaching to squeeze James's arse. "As well as my last."

"Well, you're certainly perfect. You make me wish you were my first," James whispered. "Even then, I'd never deserve you."

"Hush," Taron whispered, a little sad, as he turned and cradled James's face in his hold. "You deserve all this and more."

"I adore you, Taron," James kissed Taron's palm softly. "Nothing I could do would ever make me worthy to love you," he whispered as he slid into him slowly. "But I promise, I'll spend the rest of my life making you smile."

Taron gasped, clinging onto James for purchase. "I guess we'll always have to agree to disagree on that point," he murmured breathlessly. "As long as you're here with me, that's all I need, James..."

"I'll do my best," James whispered, arching against Taron, bottoming out inside him. "So warm, gods, Taron," he nipped at their bond bite.

Moaning, Taron arched back into James, small noises surging in the back of his throat. "James," he groaned, clutching onto his Alpha.

"I have you, darling," James rocked into him. "I won't let you go, Taron," he promised, knotting into the Omega. He laughed as Gilly kicked against his hand. "Oh my... Of course you wake up now."

Taron chuckled. "Obviously," he drawled, a hand right over James's own. "She was only taking a nap. Weren't you, darling?"

There was a thump against their hands in response, and James laughed happily. "Well she knows when you're happy," he sighed as he traced his fingers over Taron's cock.

"Or maybe she just senses that my pulse is racing faster than it normally does." Taron chuckled softly before swallowing back a moan, reaching for James's wandering hand and popping the fingers into his mouth, licking and lapping his tongue along the digits and between the gaps.

"Minx," James moaned as Taron sucked on his fingers. "Besides, I promised you at least one orgasm. And by the feel of things, we're going to be here awhile."

"No rush," Taron murmured, releasing James's fingers with a wet pop, and kissing each fingertips gently.

"No rush... but still... I love when I can feel you come," James said softly. "I love when I get to come inside you."

"You always get to come inside me, James," Taron breathed. "I love the feel of you pulsing inside of me."

"Shit, Taron..." James laughed. "You should sell sex with your voice," he teased, rolling his hips. He scratched his nails down Taron's thighs and nipped his shoulder.

"Exclusively yours," Taron replied in amusement, hissing softly and pushing back into James.

"My beautiful husband," James wove their fingers together and rocked into Taron. "The bearer of my child. The love of my life."

Taron whimpered, flushing red from all the endearing praises that swelled his heart, and brought their joined hands up to kiss James's knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you," James whispered. "More than I could have ever imagined, more than I can stand."

And Taron kissed him, on the lips this time, swallowing thickly. "That's more than enough."

"We'll agree to disagree," James teased, nuzzling at Taron's neck as Gilly kick happily under their hands.

The Omega let out a soft chuckle. "Don't we always?" He sighed, pulling James closer.

"Yes," James smiled. "We have yet to really get annoyed with each other, but I'm sure that will come with the sleep deprivation after Gilly is born," he rocked his hips slowly, stretching against Taron.

"You sound like you're looking forward to the day I finally snap at you," Taron groan, the fire in his veins hot and pulsing. "So close..."

"Well, considering half of me is worried that when you finally snap at me, I'll burst into tears..." James said seriously. "The fact that I made you so angry, I'll be far more upset at myself than you are at me."

"Oh, love," Taron sighed, nuzzling into James. "Sometimes, frustrations come from many things, and not from you... But people take it out on you because you're probably the closest, easiest target." He should know this... That had happened to him a lot. "But I won't snap at you, James."

"I'm not worried that you will react," James shook his head. "I'm worried about disappointing you," he petted Taron's curls.

Taron shook his head as well, pushing back to James's touch. "Never. Anything but disappointment."

"It would break my heart," James whispered softly. "You've suffered enough," he kissed Taron's shoulder blades.

Taron shook his head. "Life can't always be easy, James... I know that; you know that, too." He turned his head, nuzzling back into James. "But I'll never be disappointed in you, James. I may get cranky, but not disappointed, not with you."

"I know it can be difficult, but I think we've made the best of it," James kissed him softly. "Better than I would have expected. But if there's something I'm not doing, please tell me? I'm afraid I can be rather dense."

"You're already doing everything other than picking me up and carrying me around, James," Taron chuckled. "This is more than enough. I mean it."

"Well you might think of something," James protested with a laugh. "I do threaten to carry you over puddles, don't I?" he asked.

"That you do." Taron grinned. "James, you take care of me, cook for me, make tea for me, give me massages, and make love to me. You helped bring Gilly to this world... And more than anything, you love me. You love us... What more can I ask? This itself is already a miracle."

"It's nothing really," James whispered. "Nothing less than you deserve," he added. "But didn't I promise you at least one orgasm?"

"And you're close to getting there," Taron told him, rocking back into James. "Touch me... please."

"I'd love to," James whispered, running his fingers down Taron's cock. "You feel so good," he nuzzled at his lover.

"You compliment me too much," Taron chuckled, the sound bleeding into a drawn groan as he bucked into James's wandering fingers.

"I only tell the truth," James protested, groaning against Taron's neck. The emotional conversation had left him knotted into his lover without any release. "It feels good, to take care of you and not worry about myself.

"There's nothing wrong with worrying about yourself, James," Taron whispered, letting out a shaking breath. "But that's all right... It'll be my pleasure to take care and worry about you in turn."

"I like thinking only about your pleasure," James admitted softly, running his hands over Taron's belly and thighs. "I love taking care of you," he added, tugging on Taron's cock harder.

Taron whimpered under the ministrations of James's hand, clenching around the Alpha, the words trickling into his brain like nectar, and came with a sharp cry.

"Beautiful, beautiful," James whispered, licking his palm of Taron's release.

It took him a moment before Taron could steady his breathing and stop his body from shivering in James's grip. Once he did, he reached for James's hand and slipped the fingers into his mouth again. "Let me take care of you," he breathed, gripping down around James's cock.

"I won't complain about that," James groaned, running his hands across Taron's warm skin. "You're incredible."

His hand touched Taron's still developing chest, starting to swell now, only roughly six weeks away from finishing his second trimester, and the Omega groaned, hypersensitive. "Imagine this is me sucking your cock," he murmured, voice a low gravel, licking a stripe along the digits of James's fingers, the muscles in his arse tightening around James once more, rocking his hips.

"With pleasure," James kneaded at his nipples with a groan. "You have no idea how lovely you are, darling," he purred, rocking into his lover.

"James," Taron whined, pushing back into his husband now, free hand reaching to squeeze James's arsecheek.

"You'll have me going off like a teenager," James laughed, pressing into Taron. "Gods..." he moaned as he came, rolling Taron's nipples between his fingers. "I can't wait to taste you."

"Don't be competing with Gilly now," Taron teased breathlessly, shivering under James's touch.

"Just until she's born," James smiled, licking his fingers as he pinched Taron's nipples.

Taron gasped sharply, arching and clutching onto his alpha. "James," he breathed.

"I'll stop if you want..." James murmured. "But you taste so good, darling."

The Omega whimpered, his breathing already picking up. "Unfair," he whinged.

"Unfair? Why?" he rolled Taron's nipples between his fingers and groaned as another drop of milk fell.

"Because I'm sensitive, and you're taking very good advantage of that." He shivered, holding onto James for purchase.

"But... I love how sensitive you are," James countered. "You make such lovely sounds."

Taron huffed halfheartedly. "You're just trying to get me hard again."

"That's just an added benefit," James protested. "When my knot goes down, I want to taste you."

"You're so eager on tasting me," Taron groaned, nuzzling into James.

"Well, you taste so good," James scented him, rocking into Taron. "And it's hot, you turn me on."

"You're just infatuated." Taron chuckled, reaching out to give James's bum a squeeze.

"Of course I'm infatuated, you're my husband and you're carrying my pup," James smiled.

Taron scoffed quietly with a smiled. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"Not as much as I love you," James countered with a nuzzle at the sated Omega. He cupped his hand around where Gilly lay, and pressed a kiss to Taron's cheek.

"Oh really?" Taron pouted playfully, before placing a hand over James's own.

"Really, and yes, we can agree to disagree," James laughed, a free happy sound.

Taron sniffed. "Did you hear that, darling? Your da is being mean to Papa."

"I would never," James giggled. "You have to believe me, Gilly. I've already promised to do all the 2 AM nappy changes."

"As if she would be so easily persuaded just because of that. You'll see." He nuzzled into the pillow. "Let's just go to sleep, Gilly. Da did say I don't love him as much as he does me."

"Oh my gods," James whispered in mock horror, trying to stifle a snicker. "I'll do all the nappy changes. I'll do all the laundry, and cooking."

"Don't think you can lure me with that," Taron murmured with a feigned indignant tone, a smile curling his lips that James didn't see.

"I'll clean the bathroom... And do all the dishes," James whispered. "Your Papa drives a hard bargain, Gilly."

Taron gave James a swat. "Arse," he murmured.

James finally burst into laughter. "I love that I can laugh with you," he told Taron, hugging him close. He finally slid free with a wet pop. "Do you want a shower, or should I clean us up?"

"That latter, please?" he asked, suddenly going pink because he was asking James to do this after the conversation they had just had, all joking aside. "I don't consider you my maid, of course... But you do drive a hard bargain... and I'm just a little tired." Bad pun. But oh well. He had always been awkward anyway.

James laughed and hugged Taron, before heading off to find a flannel. He brought one back, warm with soap, and a towel to dry them. He cleaned Taron and tucked him back beneath the covers, before he cleaned himself and joined his mate.

"Do you want to lie on my shoulder?" He asked as Taron drowsed beside him.

Taron nodded and scooted closer, curling into James. "Will your arm be numb in the morning?" he asked quietly.

"It will be fine," James stroked his hair, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams, darling."

Taron's fingers were absently tracing along invisible patterns on James's chest. "You know that I love you more than I could say, right?" he asked, still in that quiet, perhaps half-asleep tone.

"Yes, I know," James assured. "I know that you love me with the way you look at me, and how you touch me, and how you tell me. It's not a competition, Taron," he said softly. "I only know I love you so much that it overwhelms me."

The Omega nodded. "I know it's not a competition, James... But I just want to tell you that I love you." He smiled and leant up to kiss James on the cheek before snuggling back into the Alpha. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight Taron, goodnight Gilly," James pressed a kiss to his fingers and laid them over Taron's belly.

 

* * *

 

Days went by, Gilly had started kicking more and more, and while Taron was happy, as he told himself he was beginning to know her sleep cycle now, it was strange (and painful sometimes) to feel his organs being kicked at from the inside.

He blamed James for his active genes, playfully sulking as he did. And, the most annoying thing (and the most endearing) was how James always laughed whenever he did so.

"I'm sorry," James whispered as he rubbed Taron's back on one of those occasions whilst they were making tea. "I wish it didn't hurt you."

Taron smiled, filling the kettle up. "Just a bit of discomfort." He shrugged. Well, more than a bit of discomfort, but well... "If anything, she may be good at football later on?" He chuckled.

"Football, jujitsu, I certainly won't worry about her taking care of herself with guys," James laughed. "I almost feel sorry for them.” He reached for the tin box of tea, and frowned at its lightness. There was barely a spoonful of the dried leaves inside. “Ugh, we are out of tea. I have to go to the market. D'you want to come?"

Looking at the algorithm still running on his laptop, which hummed quietly on the counter, as he tried to locate the next Black Lotus base, Taron nodded and took James's hand. "I'll come." He stretched, toes curling as he did so.

"Come on, beautiful," James kissed him, running his thumb down until it brushed gently over the curve of his mate’s hip. "We can get some fruit for breakfast."

"I wonder if they have orange... I feel like eating orange. Or maybe mango." He hummed and headed to their wardrobe to take out proper robes to put on, then suddenly turned to James. "Am I being demanding?" he asked, blinking, rather more curious than anything.

"Not at all," James followed him, a steady hand on the small of Taron’s back, and picked a robe to put on. "You're a pleasure. If all I can get you is fruit, and you're carrying our child, well... I have it very easy."

"You have to try and cater to all my needs, and since I drive a hard bargain"—and, no, he hadn't let that go yet— "how is that easy?" Taron teased, kissing James back then securing his veil.

"Oh rubbish, you don't drive a hard bargain," James nuzzled him. "You're incredibly amiable, always have been. And I don't have to try, I love taking care of you."

"And you compliment me too much," Taron smiled, kissing James again on the cheek through his veil. "But yes, I love taking care of you, too."

"Good, you're stuck with me," James picked him up and swung him around. "Come on, lover."

 

* * *

 

They headed off to the corner store, and true to form, ended up with bags of fruit and vegetables, and sweets, and a couple packs of tea.

Taron seemed almost gleeful about the sweets as he hummed and laced his fingers with James's. "At least I can get you to indulge my sweet tooth." He chuckled.

"You can get me to do just about anything," James laughed. "Between you and Gilly, I may never use the word ‘no’ again." He opened the car door for Taron and helped him into the car.

Taron snorted with a smile and was about to open his mouth for a reply when a van screeched to a stop behind James, door already flung open wide.

He had scarcely the time to even shout when people in the van spilt out and hit James in the back of the head, hard.

James crumpled, pain blinding him, but he managed to wrap himself around Taron protectively. "Keys, Taron, car..." he tried to form a sentence, but the pain was making him dizzy and sick.

Taron's eyes were wide as he could feel James's hot blood trickling down and soaking into his robe. One men pulled James away with a sharp tug from behind at his collar and pressed a gun to the back of the Alpha's head.

"Step out and get into the van, or we'll shoot his brains out," they demanded, jarringly calm.

And Taron knew they meant it; he could see it in the coldness of those visible eyes.

"Please," he whispered; the people in the street were too scared to come close. This country had had a far too recent history of brutal street violence for anyone to risk getting involved in what could possibly turn out to be a gang war. "Please, don't hurt him." He reached for James's hand, squeezing. "I'll go with you."

"Let go of him and step on it then," one of them growled, and Taron swallowed, pressing a shaky kiss to James's bloodied temple, the pang of copper nearly making him tear up.

"092911," he whispered before they yanked him by the hair and threw him into the van and drove away, ditching James by the kerb.

 

* * *

 

James tried to clear his head, but shaking it left him on his hands and knees, throwing up.

He managed to get into the car and turn it on, but by the time his double vision faded, they were out of sight.

"Bruce," James barked at the phone that he had managed to shakily fish out of his pocket. "I need help. They got Taron, and I have a concussion."

_"What?"_ Bruce hissed, already typing away on his computer, all confusion gone. _"I'm sending medical help. Can you identify anything about them that we can track?"_

"A van with no windows, older. And Taron, he has his burner phone," James managed as he took the right turn too fast, tires screeching on asphalt, and pedestrians were left scurrying out of the way. "Not sure where they turned after going right. Can you give me a hand?"

_"I am,"_ Bruce replied, working urgently at his keyboard as he did so. _"Tracing his burner phone now. I'm reporting a case of kidnapping and getting the police to go after them for now while I'm gathering a team from Cyprus to help you."_

"Oh, I see them," James yelled. "Going left in front of the museum. Can you make a road block? I am a ways back."

_"On it,"_ Bruce said, narrowing his eyes to look through the rather grainy CCTV traffic cameras, just as a black car bumped harshly into the side of James's car.

"Dammit," James swore, swerving to avoid hitting a woman and her son walking on the sidewalk. "I'm going to have to take a detour to get away from them. Track the van and lead me back later."

_"Of course,"_ Bruce replied, and there were voices behind him until someone else chimed in:

_"James, this is Naomi. Bruce is keeping an eye on the van, and I'm here to direct you."_ Naomi was as calm as it could be, despite the slight strain there. Layla had gone and fetched anyone who could possibly help the moment they received James’s distress call. _"Take a right."_

"Got it," James said. "Where do I double back? Can you see the van?" He swung around a delivery van, and wiped a hand across his forehead to get the blood and sweat gathering from dripping into his eyes.

_"Bruce is tracking it, and Alec is calling a few people in Cyprus. Turn off your engine for now."_

Naomi watched with baited breath as the black car approached and sped past them.

_1... 2... 3..._

_"All right, James, start your engine again. Take another right and a left and you'll be back on the main road. Bruce, where's that van?"_

_"Just drove into a building. I'm accessing the feed right now. Go straight once you’re out of the alleyways, James."_

"Got it," James said. "Right, left, forward. Ok, what building am I looking for, Bruce?"

There was a pause for a long second before Bruce murmured urgently, _"You're about to see a junction. It's the building on the right, across the street."_

Low murmurs of discussion translated in the background, accompanied by quicker typing.

"I see it," James said. "Can you get me any back up? The only thing I have is my Walther, and I sure could use some pain killers when this is over. Things are still spinning."

_"Yes, the police are coming. And I'm redirecting the medical evac to your current location—"_

The siren could be heard howling from afar down the streets.

_"They just pulled to a stop, the van,"_ Bruce informed. _"Probably trying to change cars. Hurry, James!"_

"Going," James was already out of the car, and ducking around the corner of the building. "Can you tell me anything about what I'm going to be facing inside; how many heartbeats?"

_"They have the door of the van faced away from the camera. I can see at least four shadows moving. The car park itself is empty right now."_

The police arrived right then, moving out of the two cars they arrived in.

"Sir," one of them spoke to him while the rest took out their guns. "We advise you to stay back and let us handle this."

"Not a chance, that's my pregnant bond-mate in there. And I very much doubt you're any match for international terrorists," James growled, flipping them his MI6 ID. "Good thing I have eight shots loaded, Bruce."

The policeman gave James a wary look, as anyone would be after having a badge from a foreign country flashed at them, but conceded a nod before turning to his team and telling them to back James up.

Guns drawn, they moved in rapidly, surrounding the van and the vehicle next to it with two policemen flanking them from the side.

It was eerily quiet.

Signaling the others, they crept closer and pulled at the door.

It slid open without trouble; no one was inside.

James sighed and sagged against the wall, nausea sweeping over him again, along with cold fear.

"It’s empty, Bruce? Any ideas?" he asked, swallowing hard to quell the panic.

There were panicked whispers in the background on the other end of the phone before the siren of the arriving ambulance sounded.

Bruce cursed. _"James..."_ His voice was shaky. _"I... It was a loop. I didn't realize that. I'm so sorry."_ He had been too relieved upon finding the CCTV that he didn’t realize it was a loop. Even the time stamp didn’t seem amiss at first.

"Don’t worry about apologizing, find him." James leaned over, trying not to take it out on Bruce. The Beta had been through enough, and James was fighting off the urge to panic.

_"I am... I am..."_ Bruce murmured like a mantra, and everything else on the other side had turned a tomb-like silence.

The policemen were trying to say something as the ambulance pulled to a stop and turned off their siren. Paramedics ran out to assist James, helping him up to the back of the van to start examining the Alpha.

"Please, my husband, I have to find him—..." James whispered, trying to fight the tears clouding his eyes. "We're British nationals. They're international terrorists. I work for intelligence. He's pregnant..."

The medic, a woman, sighed as she finished checking him and started on cleaning the blood from his face while someone else work on the wound in the back of James's head, a little off to the side. "Shh... I know you're worried and scared," she said, her voice just loud enough so he could focus his attention onto her. "But you have to let yourself heal first, otherwise, you won't be in the best shape to find your husband now, will you?"

"You have no idea," James sighed. "I failed him, and Gilly. If something happens... I should have let him stay in bed."

"Would it have been better had he been in bed alone while you were out with people already planning on kidnapping him from the start?" she asked quietly. "The ones at fault are those terrorists, not you... You, as all of us can clearly see, received a nasty blow to the head that would have knocked anyone else down."

James shook his head. "How bad is it? It hurts, and usually I won't take pain killers. But this time... whatever you have that will help and won't make me sleep?"

"I would say a concussion for now until we get you checked out. Just to make sure there is no underlying problems that we can't see."

Quickly, they bandaged his head first to stop the bleeding. Blood had already dyed the back of James’s robe red. "We will give you painkiller now and get you to the hospital, all right?"

"I can't, I have to keep looking," James whispered. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him, I have to find him. Before it’s too late."

The doctor shook her head. "It won't help him either way if you collapse because of a possible hemorrhage."

"That bad?" James paled. "Shit. Let me just make a phone call," he dialed Alec with trembling hands. "I need you on the first plane, I have a concussion, possibly a hemorrhage. No, no sign of where they went, but I could barely see to drive. Yeah, my phone will be on," he closed the phone and bowed his head.

 

* * *

 

The doctor stayed close to him throughout the rest of the trip to the local hospital, providing quiet support after the painkiller had been administered.

They had him in diagnostic imaging the moment the ambulance stopped and got him into a hospital gown minutes later for a CT scan.

James's watch was missing from his wrist.

"I can't... where is it? I didn't take it off?" James was frantic. "He gave that to me, it can't get lost. Where is it?"

The nurse, who had been helping James prepare, shook his head, wide-eyed. "I... I don't know, sir. You see it for yourself that it's not here..."

"He made it for me, gave it to me for our wedding. It’s the only thing I have of him right now. He's gone and it’s all that I have!" James wiped his face, startled to find tears. "It’s all I have..." he sunk down on the hospital bed, head spinning once again.

"Sir!" The nurse put the tray of James's clothes and belongings down as the doctor from the before rushed in after she heard James's raised voice.

Once relayed of what had happened, she told the nurse to step out and went closer to James. "Mr Bond," she said quietly. "Did you have your watch with you this morning?"

"Yes, I always wear it," James nodded. "It was on when we went to the store... I think?" He slumped on the bed. "My head hurts so bad; I can't bloody remember."

"Shh.." She tried to calm him, a steady hand on his shoulder. "Would it be possible for it to have fallen off when you were attacked? Did anyone go near you?"

"It could have." James shivered. "It was just the men who took Taron. But it was sentimental value, nothing worth pawning. I don't understand why they would have taken it."

"Then they have no reason to take it..." The doctor reasoned softly. "Did anyone else approach you? Anyone who may have a benefit from your watch?"

"No..." James said sadly. "I paid at the shop, and then we went straight to the car."

"All right... That's enough for now. You're still in shock, and maybe there are still details that you can yet recall right this moment. Give it time... maybe you'll remember it later, like perhaps something strange and out of place... other than the kidnapping itself. We will be taking your scan now, okay?" she asked him quietly.

"Alright," James sighed, frustrated.

_What can't I remember? I'm failing him and Gilly both. Never mind him forgiving me, I'll never forgive myself._

 

* * *

 

The scans were taken, and the result came back good enough, considering the situation.

"Concussion," the doctor informed. "No hemorrhage or clotting. But any other symptoms, such as headache or blurred vision, will last for another few hours because of the force your head received as well as the blood loss." She sighed. "I would recommend bed rest for the next twelve hours, at least, so we can monitor your conditions... but I can tell that you're not going to listen to me."

"I can't, even if I feel shitty enough that it sounds good," James said. "I have to find Taron."

She nodded and gave him a small bag. "Over the counter painkillers. There's a note with specific dosages written in there. Do not, I repeat, do not exceed those. And call the closest local hospital or A&E should your symptoms worsen, if you start to vomit, feel faint and hazy, out of balance, or if your ears start ringing."

"Thank you," James whispered. "My car... How do I get back to it?"

"I... I'm sorry, but the police took care of that part of things, so I don't really know. Let me contact them."

"Can I get some coffee?" James asked, swallowing a couple of the pills dry. His hands were still shaking, and he checked his phone again.

"Of course." She nodded, returning a bit later with a nurse who carried coffee and a cup of plain water. "Hurting yourself while trying to find him will not make your husband happy when you finally find him," she reminded softly and went back to checking on other patients.

There were messages in James's phone.

_Cyprus team is coming. — B_

_I'm checking border, docks, and flights. — B_

_Anything we can use to help track Taron? Did he have some sort of tracking device on maybe? — B_

_Alec will be arriving in around 1 hour. — B_

**_Nothing but his phone... Unless... My watch is missing. Did he have any sort of tracer on it?_** James texted back.

_They found the phone in the van. —B_

_He did have a tracker on it. Worried that some retaliation might occur. —B_

_I don't have the passcode to it... —B_

**_Try tracking the watch, and try the date we bonded for the passcode._** James wrote, scarcely daring to hope.

A few seconds later: _Didn't work. Two tries left... Wedding anniversary? —B_

**_Yes, try that._** James typed. **_Or the day we first saw Gilly, Christmas._**

It was their wedding anniversary: 092911—the sequence of numbers Taron had tried to whisper to James.

_Beirut Airport. Sending Cyprus team to comb through it._

**_Alec should be landing there soon as well, I'll be there as soon as a cab can take me. There should be tracking software for the watch in his phone._** James abandoned the idea of finding his vehicle, and asked the nurses, those who were unaware of his condition, to summon a cab.

The taxi arrived and took James to the airport whilst Bruce contacted control tower with help from Roger, who stepped in to talk to the people on the other side and translate as they tried to delay all flights until Bruce could pinpoint which, out of the many planes, the signal was coming from.

James paced the airport, frustrated. His head was pounding, and the pain killers had barely taken off the edge.

_"James, I lost contact with the operators in control tower!"_ It was Roger. He sounded near panicking, for good reasons. James was already dashing back to the cab closest to him, climbing in and slamming the door behind him. _"Go to the airport apron. Now!"_

"Park on the runway," James yelled at the cab driver. "I'll pay you. Whatever you want. Just hurry!"

The man, incredulous, took James to the apron, but hesitated to park on the runway itself. There were three of them anyway, the runways. "I'll be fined if I park there, sir," he tried to explain, clearly flustered by James’s urgency

"Park on one, stand on the next, and I will stand on the third," James was shaking. "PLEASE!"

_"James, leave the cabbie. The Cyprus team is spreading out on the runways. I've located the signal. It's from one of the cargo planes."_

"OK, hurry, which one?" James took off running after shoving a bunch of notes to the driver, phone on speaker in his pocket.

There were three men running along James, and Bruce informed him those were from the Cyprus team, as they headed off to last cargo plane that was still pulling out onto the runway despite the control tower disconnected from immediate contact.

"Tell me how we stop them," James begged Bruce. "I've never been so close to panicking in my life."

The Cyprus people started drawing their weapons and shooting at the man that was trying to help the plane back out onto the runway, obviously not of the official ground crew, and the tires of the plane itself.

_"I'm hacking into air traffic control frequency,"_   Bruce informed rapidly, telling Roger to get ready. _"We're moving an empty aircraft out onto the runway."_

"Anything... What can I do?" James panted. "Has Alec landed yet?"

_"Do whatever you can to get onto that plane when it stops, James."_

And there was an opening, and as Bruce said, an empty plane pulled out onto the runway, blocking the cargo plane.

James ran like his life depended on it. Taron's life depended on it, and he would have sacrificed his own in that second. He managed to scale the landing gear, but the plane doors were sealed. "Where can I shoot to get on without the fuel tanks blowing up?" He yelled over the screeching tires.

_"The tanks are in the wings and the lower part between them! So, stay away from those, and do whatever you can with the rest!"_

"I'm aiming for the emergency door hatches," James slid a full clip into the Walther, begging Taron to stay back under his breath. Finally, the system disengaged, allowing James to pull it open.

"Taron, where are you?" James swung up into the cargo hold. "TARON!"

There were cargo wooden crates of varying sizes all over; the smell of Alphas and Betas and Omegas mingled into a thick, suffocating mass...

Someone shouted from inside, and a man came running out from the direction of the cockpit, gun raised and pointing at James, shooting. He was wearing James's watch.

"Where did you get that watch?" James ducked and shot the man in the knee. "Where the bloody FUCK is my husband?!"

The man shouted in agony, and one more came out running, shouting and trying to shoot James down.

"I'm going to give you one chance apiece to tell me," James yelled, shooting with fatal accuracy, making good of his threat. "I have enough bullets to make sure no one is walking out of here."

"W-We don't know!" One of them shouted back in a heavily accented voice, injured and panting in the sweltering air. Obviously, none of these goons were the same stone-cold killers who had taken James down and snatched Taron before. Those had been professionals; these were low, hired hands.

"Where did you get the watch?" James aimed the Walther at the next man and fired at his gun hand, also hitting his shoulder.

More screams. That man writhed in agony for a moment before gaping and looking up at James, heaving—he knew all too well that James would definitely not spare him, not with that cold look of murder and barely contained anger in his eyes.

"T-That Omega." He pointed shakily into the myriad of cargo craters. "We stripped him and... I took it."

"TARON!" James roared. "Can you hear me? Where is he?" James growled at the man.

"C-Crater 23..."

He pointed to a medium-sized cargo crater with the word Carrier printed on it in blood red, surrounded in the area that reeked most of Alphas.

"Roger, how far is backup?" James asked, but the Cyrpus team was already climbing up onto the team once the situation had been neutralized outside on the runway. James waited for them to disarm the men, and then went looking for his mate.

"Taron, love. Can you hear me? Taron!" There were small, tiny groans coming from the hole on cargo crater no.23, muffled and weak.

"Taron, hold on. I'm going to shoot off the lock," James yelled, drawing his Walther. The noise was loud, piercing, and James dropped to his knees to pry open the container doors.

Taron was blindfolded and gagged inside, stripped bare, and tied up with his wrists under his knees, ankles bound. Bruises littered his body and he didn't smell of James, of them, anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flurry after the storm, and the traumas that remain...

"Oh my god, Taron," James scooped him up. "Help me, we've got to get him to the hospital," he begged one of the Beirut officers, voice horse.

They rushed over to cut Taron free from his restraints, handling it as quickly as possible and without aggravating the situation even further. The moment the ropes fell away, the Omega, blindfolded and gagged still, immediately clung onto James, trembling all over and shying away from any other unfamiliar touches.

James tore the dirty rags off of him and nuzzled at his husband. "Taron, Taron.” His chest ached. "Let's get you checked at the hospital."

Taron nodded, a small noise escaping his throat, cold to the bone even though his entire body was hot from being kept in a small, confined space, breathing in James's scent deeply, as far as his lungs could go.

James rubbed his unshaven cheeks across Taron's chin, scenting him. The fear smelled bitter, and he wanted to wash it away.

He carried Taron out to the ambulance, and climbed in, unwilling to let him out of his arms.

The smells of others ( _others_ ) kept lingering, and Taron didn't let go of James long enough for any medic to really work on him, his fingers digging into James's back.

"Did they touch you?" James wiped his face with a cloth. "Is there somewhere safe we can go, with a guard?" He asked the doctor anxiously.

At the question, Taron froze and shrank away from James, hiding his hands away from the doctor still with a small hiss.

"Ehden, most probably," the doctor replied quietly. "Sir," she was speaking to Taron now, still gently so, "you have to let me help you, or you won't get better."

If Taron usually made an effort to try and listen to the bit of Lebanese he had learnt from James, he wasn't listening right then, seemingly torn between edging closer to James and huddling into himself.

The vehicle came to a stop, the tires wailing some upon asphalt, and they began getting him out of the ambulance and rushing to a closed-off area.

With everything in too much of a stark relief than they usually were, the noises, the smell, the light, his heart was beating too loudly _(he hated that)_ , and he stank... _(He hated this even more.)_

"Can you just let her examine you?" James asked.

There was a shouting match in the hall, which sparked their stress even more, just as James's phone vibrated with Alec's number:

_"Tell them to let me in. We've got to get out of here."_

“Let’s,” Taron murmured hoarsely as he caught onto the words, pulling the shock blanket they had provided him with tighter around him. The odor of antiseptic overwhelmed his senses, and he just wanted to leave. To go home.

"Let's go then." James picked him up in his arms, with as much care and gentleness as he could. "We're going to leave, though, leave Beirut."

After hesitating for a little, Taron leant into James, shivering. He didn't ask about where they were going. He didn't want to know, not then, not when James was already there. As long as they were out of this place together.

"Where is the next airport?" James asked Alec as the man went closer to them once he was inside the warded off space. "Just drive there. You brought IDs, yeah?"

Alec took in the state of distress both Taron and James were in, expression darkening with controlled anger. Wordlessly, he nodded.

“I had your flat here taken care of already,” he told James. "Skyfall?"

"Is it safe? Or are we just bringing the trouble back?" James murmured, Taron’s breathing slightly irregular against his neck. "I'd love to be home, but I don't think we can risk it."

Alec sighed. "Where to, then? Just give me a name; everything will be arranged."

"Pantelleria," James decided after a moment. "It’s small enough; we can lay low."

Alec gave a quick nodded, his eyes flickering to Taron. "Would he be alright without prompt examination?" he asked quietly.

"It was scaring him more than it was helping." James shrugged helplessly. "I just don't know. For now it will have to wait, at least until we can get Anthony on Skype. I think anyone else touching Taron right now would be the last straw. He doesn't smell like us anymore, and it was only a few hours."

Taron's throat worked a thick swallow, and Alec sighed. "All right. I'll call Bruce to book the tickets."

It was a while before Taron whispered, "I need clothes..."

"Shit, that's right," James looked out the window. "Alec, we're going to need a change of clothes for each of us, especially Taron. I rather doubt they will let him board a plane in nothing but a shock blanket."

Clothes were promptly sent to them, and the nurses directed them to a private room with a shower included in the bathroom before leaving.

"I'll take a shower," Taron murmured, moving a little to signal that he wanted to be set down onto the floor.

"Do you want company?" James murmured, setting him down gently.

Taron hissed softly when one of his feet settled on the floor, and he clung onto James, still couldn’t meet his eyes. "Please?" he murmured back.

"Come on," James whispered, picking him up again the moment he saw Taron’s reactions. "Let's get you clean, love."

With Alec standing guard outside, making sure that no danger would get to them right then, James carried Taron to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"Can I put you down and undress?" He asked softly.

Taron nodded, and leant back against the shower cubicle. "I'm okay, James," he murmured, the one hand that wasn’t trying to keep himself up was cradling protectively around his middle. "My ankle just hurts..."

"I'm so sorry," James kissed his forehead. "I found you as soon as I could."

"I know." Taron nodded, pulling back a little. "I'm dirty, James."

"It's okay," James, out of habits, tested the water and shed his clothes. "The doctors cleaned me up earlier, I was full of blood."

Taron looked at James at that, biting on his lower lip. Merely remembering the sight of blood just oozing from the Alpha’s wound nauseated him. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Are you... Are you sure you should be showering?"

"I smell like hospital," James said. It's just a concussion."

Taron stiffened a little. "You were bleeding a lot."

"Head wounds are always the worst." James kicked off his shoes and pushed everything, including the pile of sweaty, blood-stained clothes, into a corner and out of the way. "The painkillers were a failure. That's why I took a cab."

"You should rest," Taron said, seeing dried blood caking under his nails. James's. He could feel his stomach contracting even more violently. "I can shower."

"I will when we're in the car." James stepped into the shower and held out his hand to Taron. "They gave us medical soap," he wrinkled his nose.

Taron hobbled in, the room-temperatured water feeling a tad hot against his cold skin. Numbly, he watched the pink trail of water rushing down between his legs before reaching for the soap to start washing himself.

"Taron, do we need to have them check you?" James asked softly. "Did they... assault you?"

"I'm okay," Taron murmured, struggling to hold the soap in his shaking hand.

"Come here." James steadied him with a hand. "If you're having a miscarriage... They need to know, love."

Taron’s eyes flitted up sharply. "I'm not," he muttered, gritting his teeth. "I'm not having a miscarriage. She's still moving."

The joints of his fingers were red, puffy, some fingers looked a little crooked, but he continued trying to maneuver them.

"You're bleeding, Taron, and you shouldn't be," James took his hand and kissed the fingers.

Taron made a small noise and jerked a little, but didn't pull away. "I told you she is okay," he reiterated, voice strained, defensive now. "The bleeding has nothing to do with her."

"Taron, you know how much Gilly means to me," James swallowed. "But I need to know you're okay, more."

"I said I'm okay," Taron repeated, desperate to get his point across. Everything was bad enough as it was, and he didn’t need James to convince him right then that he was losing their daughter as well. "I'm bleeding because..." His voice stuttered, stuck in his throat like a pulsing miasma. "Because they took me dry, okay?"  He pulled his hand out of James's grasp now, turning away.

"Taron..." James shivered, and held out his arms. "Come here?"

"No," he murmured, trying for the soap again with his hands. "Not until I'm clean."

"Let me help, your hands are hurting." James knelt down in front of him, taking the soap in a soft gesture, and rubbed it on a flannel. Everything done just slow enough for his husband to process all the movements.

Taron stared at James for a long second before he blurted out, "I reek. Doesn't that bother you?” He frowned, the corner of his mouth dragging down. He could feel the intangible pain flaring in his chest, seizing his breath. “J-Just let me do it."

"It bothers me that you're hurting, and I can't fix it," James whispered, eyes watering. "It bothers me that you got hurt worse than I did, I wish I could take your pain. You're the bravest man I know, Taron. If it could be me instead of you, I would take it in a second."

Air left his lungs in a whoosh, and Taron shook his head, blinking rapidly. "Technically, you have been hurt more than I have, James..." This was, after all, an isolated event. James had gone through a lot of torture and other mission-related injuries before. "And don't be daft... I don't wish this on anyone."

"Come on,” James implored and reached up to kiss him. "Let's get cleaned up. I'll hold you in the car."

Their lips briefly touched, and Taron turned his head to the side. "You know how to set bones, right?" he asked suddenly, trying to derail this... At least until he had had a good scrubbed down.

"Yes," James nodded. "Ankle?" He looked down to give the joint in question a quick assessment. "I'll get some ice and tape. Do you think you can eat something?"

"And fingers," Taron added in a quiet murmur. "I think I heard a crack... I'm not sure." He shook his head. "No food."

"How about juice?" James suggested, just wanting to get something into Taron’s stomach. "I'll gets splints too; we can sneak out the door and hit the chemist."

"Water," Taron relented. "And we should go with Alec... They're not going to let this slide easily."

"I know," James nodded. "I'll have him get the car."

Suppressing a shiver, Taron nodded.

"Alec, bring the car around while we dress!" James yelled as he turned off the shower. "Come on, let me dry you."

He wrapped Taron in a large towel to stay warm while focusing on carefully drying his husband’s hair and running his fingers through the curls. He made short work of dressing himself, and then wrapped Taron in the robes.

"The veil will hide the worst of it until we can get on the plane at least." James frowned in concern at the circles under his husband's eyes, and the clammy, pale skin.

Taron watched the movements of James's hands, again back to not quite meeting his husband's eyes. He sensed the look somehow, or maybe it was just how his skin prickled, but the Omega said, "You look like shit yourself." His hands flexed, ears straining to listen to the noises outside in the bustling hallway.

"I know, but I'm an alpha with a mate—it will raise less questions," James sighed. "It wouldn't be uncommon for me to get in a fight over you, as much as I hate the double standard."

"I find that I don't particularly give a damn about what other people may think right now, James. What I do care is that you got hit and is sustaining a concussion because of me."

He still smelt horrible, sour and bitter, like something rotting and curdling, like _them_ , but Taron took the veil and started shakily wrapping it around his face, fighting not to wince now that the high of adrenaline was rapidly declining.

"I'm suffering a concussion because some arseholes decided to assault my mate, who is carrying our child, not because of you, Taron," James took the veil from his hands and wrapped it tenderly around him, tucking the damp curls beneath it. "None of that was your fault. I have hated Black Lotus for almost as many years as you have been alive. They took my parents, but they will _not_ win this time."

"Don't you get it, James? They found us because I messed up and left traces behind." He swallowed, holding onto the cold metal frame of a nearby bed to get his sandals on, glad that they were only simple sandals. "It was an international crime syndicate, and I got careless." Stupid, really. Stupid.

Someone knocked softly on the door. "Car's ready." It was Alec.

"Taron, love, it wasn't you." James frowned, shaking his head and kneeling down to buckle his sandals. "We can't be on the run forever and not make mistakes. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and I hate that they got to you. I've been tortured before, Taron. I've been in pain. But you and Gilly, I can't replace you."

"You say it as though I can replace you," Taron murmured, one arm placed around his stomach where he could still feel Gilly moving restlessly around. The poor thing.

It was a mistake that shouldn't have been made, but it happened anyway, and Taron still wanted to slap himself for it.

"Come on," the Omega whispered. "Let's go."

"We will have to just stick together," James picked him up and wrapped him in a clean blanket. "We're ready, Alec," he unlocked the door. "Let's go."

"Don't exert yourself," Taron whispered into James's ear, trying to tune out everything else.

"I'm alright, it's just a headache." James steered the both of them and avoided all the nurses in the hall, slipping out seamlessly. Alec opened the car door for them, and they were on their way.

"You two get some rest," Alec turned on the car heater. "I'll wake you when we get to the airport."

"Thank you, Alec," Taron whispered, pressing his ear to James's pulse, listening to it and trying to calm his fraying nerves down.

"I have you," James whispered, scenting his mate with soft nudges. "I have you both," he put a hand on Gilly. "Alec, we need to stop at the chemist, I'll give you a list."

"Don't scent me right now, James," Taron told him softly, the tone of his voice betrayed the hints of pleading. He smelt acrid; even he could tell that much.

Alec stopped at the first chemist store he saw. "What do you need me to get?"

"Bandages, splints, ice packs, lidocaine creme, an ankle brace, paracetamol, water and snacks," James said.

Once Alec had left, he turned to Taron.

"I'm scenting you because it’s soothing for you... I know you smell upset, and I want to help," James whispered. "But if you don't want me to, I'll stop."

Taron sucked in a soft breath.

It was a while before he said, "I just know that I don't smell pleasant right now, James... You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not forcing myself, I want you to smell like us again," James nuzzled. "I want you calm."

"So I wouldn't freak and do something irrational?" Taron asked.

"No, so you heal as fast as you can, and the pain doesn't get worse," James replied. "And it isn't good for your blood pressure."

Something in Taron's heart ached, and he only wordlessly nodded, leaning into James and shivering. It was a strange sensation, swaddled in a blanket inside a car with heater on, yet still cold.

His eyes looked around, though, unable to rest with the niggling sensation as though another van would come running, either slamming into them or trying to tear them apart again.

"I'm back," Alec announced his presence. "I got some other things, a thermometer and some blankets as well. Since we're starting from scratch, and all."

"Thanks, Alec," James said gratefully. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

They made short work of the trip to the airport, and Alec was coming with them to Pantelleria as well. The Cyprus team was there to accompany them the whole way.

"I think I should walk on my own in the airport, James," Taron told James quietly. "It'll draw attention otherwise."

"How about a wheelchair?" Alec suggested. "You can use the pregnancy as a reason, and no one will look twice."

The thought of a wheelchair made his stomach clench, but Taron knew it would hardly look okay should James allow his partner to hobble around... And needless to say, time was of the essence here, too.

So, sensibly, he nodded. "Okay."

"Naomi and Alice will meet us at the airport, and escort you to the new house," Alec filled them in. "They're arranging a place and supplies."

"Who's looking out for security at Skyfall with you, Naomi, and Alice gone?" Taron asked suddenly.

"Anthony and I called in Eve and a couple of favors," Alec said. "Don't worry, you just focus on keeping yourselves safe."

Taron looked at him and nodded, letting out a soft breath. "Thank you."

Soon, a wheelchair was brought over.

"And Kincade is guarding Sophie, Taron Jr., and Leonardo with Andrew's shot gun," Alec added. "I wouldn't dare cross him. Sophie has him twisted around her finger."

Taron smiled a little. "I'm not surprised."

"Yes, she already got the better of me." James gave a guilty smile, and kissed Taron's hair through the veil. "Just like Taron has, and I'm sure Gilly will as well."

Alec coughed and made a sound that sounded suspiciously like 'softie'.

Taron quirked a smile and got onto the wheelchair with James's help, gripping probably too tightly onto his hands.

They kept a low profile so as to not draw attention, considering that they had been discovered before, and Taron was looking around warily, unable to help the churning in his stomach that was as sharp and hot as the aches and pains.

Alec took care of ushering them through security and to the gate. He made a stop at a clothing store and chose several sets of clean robes for each of them, and new travel bags to carry those.

Taron was fidgeting with the simple robe he had on, one hand laid on his stomach.

When Alec came over with more travel bags, he thanked the Alpha quietly. "Are you coming with us, too? Or will you go back to Skyfall?" he murmured, paranoia rising because security was, right then, the thing of the past.

"I'll go back to Skyfall after you're settled." Alec put an arm around Taron. "After you both are healed. How close are you to finishing off Black Lotus? Bruce seems to think these are their last death throes of protest."

Taron stiffened a little before nodding. "Thank you." He drew away. Not that he was uncomfortable with Alec, but right then, physical contact and anyone else's scent weren't too tolerable for him. "Protest is a mild way to put it," he murmured, trying for wry humor but failing a little. "But yes, I think we're nearly there... That's to say if some of them haven't already scattered and lay low right now..."

"I'm sorry," Alec apologized at his discomfort. "I'll always do my best to keep you as safe as James does, Taron. Like he does Alice. He's family, and you are as well."

"No. I'm sorry. I just... can't right now." The Omega tried to smile. "But I know you care for me, for us, Alec... And I'm very thankful for that."

"Oh! I didn't even think, I'm sorry," Alec stood. "I did remember to get unscented soap and toiletries, if you want to brush your teeth and clean up. The fingers will have to wait until we land, but I did get ice packs."

"That's more than enough. Really," Taron reassured. "I didn't expect I'd be setting my bones on a plane myself."

"Thanks Alec, that hospital smell is driving me nuts," James gave him a weary smile. "Can you find us some tea?"

"Sure." Alec smiled and went quickly to get that for them, whispering through the comms for the Cyprus team to keep an eye out.

It didn't take him long to bring back tea for all of them, the hot beverage soothing Taron's nerves a little.

"Thank you," James swallowed a few more paracetamol, Taron tucked into his arm. The airport is chilly, and he wrapped Taron in his cloak.

By the time their flight was called, weariness had set in, and James was asleep as soon as the plane took off.

"Rest, Taron. I'll keep watch," Alec murmurs.

Taron nodded with a murmured thank you, even though he didn't shut his eyes, still shivering from time to time.

Alec got an extra blanket from the stewardess, and handed it off to Taron. "I know you feel dirty, and cold," he said quietly. "But I know James, and he doesn't care. Let him hold you, Taron, until you feel like yourself again. He's beating himself up that he let something happen to you. And he would have never forgiven himself if you lost Gilly."

Taron looked at Alec for a long second. "It's because I know he doesn't care, that I feel guilty, Alec," he murmured. "I led them to us." And he wasn't sure how long it was before he could manage to remotely feel like himself again.

"Of course he cares how you feel," Alec said quietly. "But he doesn't blame you."

"He's too good in his heart to blame me," Taron concluded.

"No, he doesn't blame you because it isn't your fault," Alec countered. "They are to blame, not you. Taron, you can't carry the guilt. They've been evil a long time."

"They have been evil a long time, and I was careless enough to lead them to us, is my point of view in this, Alec," Taron replied.

"It could have happened to anyone. You didn't do it on purpose," Alec said. "That's James's point."

"I don't think anyone would purposefully put themselves and their unborn child in danger. It still happened, intentionally or no."

"Some people don't know a good thing when they have it," Alec said. "Did James tell you about Vesper?"

"I haven't asked," Taron said, watching Alec. "Because I figured he'd tell me about it when he feels he is ready."

"Gods, Alec," James groaned, opening one eye. "Way to bring up a diversion at an awkward time."

"I know she betrayed you," Taron said. "Just not the details, and I don't want to press about that sort of thing." He sighed, burrowing into the blanket.

"She... had another lover the whole time," James sighed. "He was being held hostage, but of course I didn't know that. I took the money from the poker game, and quit Six."

"To be with her and build a family," Taron supplied quietly. "But she stabbed you in the back. Figuratively."

"I watched her die," James swallowed. "She locked herself in a cage underwater, and threw the key into the sand. I... I held her hand until her eyes closed. Then the building collapsed, and I had to get out. I still feel guilty."

Taron sighed, hesitated a little before taking James's hand in his own. "You shouldn't be guilty over the fact that someone killed herself because she couldn't live with the fact that she betrayed you and your trust."

"She didn't... I don't know why she did it," James shook his head. "She... I think she felt guilty because I was tortured by Le Chiffre, and then when she ran away with me, it was as much to get away herself. Who knows?"

"In the same situation, I think I'd kill myself, too," Taron shrugged. That was him anyway.

"Hmpf... I know enough that I'll stay away from Americans from now on." Alec shook his head. "No offense, Taron, we love you, but he's a sucker for green eyes and a sob story."

The Omega turned to Alec. "I know, Alec. I have seen her photo." She had quite a semblance to Taron. Dark locks and green eyes. "I guess I fit the bill." He smiled.

"Well, I like to think I have the green eyes too," Alec winked. "That's why he can't resist me. But no, Taron. I can't see you ever betraying James, even if it would save yourself."

"Good. We're on the same page then." Taron's lips remained quirked up at the corners, more or less mirthless. "I'm just saying that I sort of understand why she killed herself, given the situation."

"Hmmm... I suppose," James frowned. "But never do that, Taron, promise me. You have Gilly to care for."

His eyes flickered over to where James was before nodding. "I know," he replied softly.

"And besides, I need to sleep next to you," James leaned over and kissed his curls. "I don't sleep well when I'm alone at night."

Something horrible inside of him whispered that James could find someone else. He was good, kind, and handsome, after all.

But Taron swallowed those words and nodded again. "Neither do I."

"And no one else will do," James told him softly, moving the curls off his forehead. "No one else could ever be perfect for me like you, Taron."

"Infatuated," Taron said softly, not unkindly so. He sighed, turning into James's hand.

"Damn right I am." James put his arm behind Taron and pulled him close. "I'm utterly smitten."

"Yuck," Alec grinned and made a gagging sound.

Taron smiled a little, but somehow couldn't bring himself to lean into James's hold just yet, even as he listened to the beating of the Alpha's heart.

"I have no intention of letting you out of my sight," James murmured as Alec got up from the aisle seat to visit the washroom. "Taron, love... I'm not going anywhere, and I don't blame you."

"I know you don't blame me," Taron told James. "You're the sort to blame yourself."

"There's no one to blame, Taron," James said softly. "Stop worrying about whose fault it is, let's focus on how to keep it from happening again. You're stressed enough with being taken today... and, and... assaulted. Worry about your health, and taking care of you."

"Guess I should be thankful that there's one fewer thing to worry about because they used condoms... so as to not damage the goods, I suppose. I don’t even know," Taron murmured in an ironic tone, then winced. "I'm sorry." He pulled away, digging the heel of his hand into his eye. "I'm saying nasty things."

"Love," James pried his fingers off gently. "Don't scratch yourself. Taron, look at me. If there was any way, it could have been me there instead of you, I would turn back time now. I would turn back time and send you back to Skyfall yesterday, and face them alone, rather than have them lay a finger on you. Do you know how angry it makes me? Not that they took what was mine, they took what was yours to give! You aren't just my Omega, Taron. You are your own person, with your own autonomy and rights. And it makes me furious that they discounted that so easily."

Taron did look at him, albeit slowly and hesitantly, throat tight as he listened to those words. The sound of his own screams rang in his ears and he lowered his head to look at his lap. He didn't know what to say.

What was there to say?

"I tried to fight them off," he whispered finally, not comprehending in all of its entirety just why he had picked that, out of the myriad of things swirling in his mind, to say. "I really did..."

"Taron, Taron, I'm just so glad you're alive," James whispered. "I know you aren't okay. I know you won't be for a long time. But I'm really thankful that you are next to me right now. I would have given up if I lost you, gone back to being the angry assassin that I was before I met you. But if there is a single thing I can do, to make it easier on you, leave you alone, carry you, anything—please, just tell me?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh James," Taron let out a soft, shaky breath as he shook his head and reached up to thumb the welling tears away. "Just..." He licked his lips, swallowing thickly, "be here with me, with us... That's all I need."

"I failed you," James whispered. "I should have stopped them from taking you. I should have fought harder, found you sooner."

Taron shook his head, cradling James's cheeks in his palms. "They caught us by surprise, gave you a concussion... You did everything you could. No one else could have done better. No one could have pushed back the crippling pain of a head injury to come for me in the span of a couple of hours, James. No one."

"And against doctor's orders as well," Alec said as he sat back down. "Your husband is quite in love, Taron. And he was beside himself. Not that I would have done any different if it was Alice, mind you."

"Too stubborn for his own good," Taron murmured and fell silent. He knew James had been risking his well-being, his life, to look for him, and that knowledge only made it seem worse in his mind, this travesty of a mistake he had made.

Quietly, he curled up, tucked himself into the blankets, and closed his eyes just so that a sliver remained... Darkness didn't quite sit well with him right then.

"Come here and stop thinking so hard," James scolded. "Now, we'll need to rent a piano when we get there, and set up a new server system. I'm thinking we should also invest in some basic first aid and medical equipment, because better safe than sorry."

Taron nodded. "You're playing the piano, then." His fingers twitched, still hurting. They had stomped on his hands a few times the moment he was down on the floor of that van.

"It won't hurt forever," James kissed his palms softly. "We've got to get them back in shape for you to hold Gilly." He left out the fact that Taron might never type properly, or at the same speed he had done up until then, again.

Watching James, Taron nodded. "I'll get them back to shape," he said. Because there was nothing left but that. He needed them to type, to play the piano, to cook for them... and to hold Gilly, first and foremost. He needed to take care of her.

"We will make sure they heal," James smiled. "Your hands are marvelous, we can't have them out of commission for long."

"As much as they can anyway," Taron smiled a little back.

"Can you drink some tea?" James asked. "It's been awhile since you ate, and the sugar will help if you can't eat."

"I'm okay," he said quietly. "I just want to rest right now."

James nodded., and tried not to fret at his mate.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the flight was spent in relative silence, and they landed in Sicily hours later before renting a hydrofoil to Pantelleria, where Alec said Alice and Naomi were waiting.

Night had already settled in, cooling but not cold, and Taron was staring at the splashing waves of inky water, parting ways as the boat sped through, distancing them from the bustling nightlife of Sicily.

"Thank you, Alec," James clapped a hand on his arm. "I couldn't have managed this alone.” He kept Taron close to him.

"You would have done the same for me, James," Alec said with a small smile.

"I'm still grateful." James helped Taron off the ferry as they docked. "I can use some food though. And Taron, you have to at least have some broth, love."

Taron nodded and steadied himself. The dock was well-lit and bathed in golden light from the street lamps.

True to form, Alice, whose shape he could somewhat make out, was there with a car, and she rushed over, pausing just a little before hugging Taron and letting go just as fast, not wanting to discomfort him. "I'm sorry about what happened," she said quietly.

The Omega managed a smile. "Thanks for coming, Alice." There wasn't much else for him to say, and Alice pursed her lips before turning over to hug James as well.

"Thank you Alice," James held on to her. "Thank you both. I couldn't have gotten here without Alec. I'm worn out, and about to drop. Taron needs some broth, and toast, something simple..." He got wearily into the compact car and slumped back against the seats.

"We rented the car, but we have scooters for you to navigate through the small streets as well," Alice told them as she drove them back to the place they had prepared for James and Taron. "Naomi is making you two some soup. We stocked the fridge, too."

It didn't take them long to get to the house, and Alec ushered them out into the cozy house, which had potted plants out in the front yard, looking deceptively just like any other normal residences around. Naomi opened the gates to let them in, hugging Taron and James as well.

"Thanks Naomi, I'm sorry to take you away from Roger and Sophie," James apologized, leaning against the wall. He rubbed his temples and swallowed another couple of aspirin.

"It's okay, James. Focus on your well-being," Naomi said as Taron led James to sit down at the sofa with a sigh and took the offered glass of water from Alice with a thank you, holding it carefully and bringing the glass up to James's lips.

"Thanks," James sighed. "I need a nap, but I don't know if I can go to sleep yet," he kissed Taron's palm. "Naomi, can you make sure Taron gets some food?"

Naomi nodded. "Of course. I'd encourage you to get something into your stomach, too, but if you're too tired, get some shut eye first. It's been a long day." She gave them both what should be her most reassuring smile.

"Sleep a little," Taron told James softly. "You can lay your head on my lap if you want."

"Are you sure?" James asked, eyes already starting to close. Soon, he was asleep, snoring softly where he lay.

Taron watched James, petting the Alpha's hair gently with his palm. "I am," he whispered, despite knowing James wouldn't hear him with him fast asleep as he was.

He could see a bit of pink dotting at the layers of bandages wrapped still around James's head, and reminded himself to probably ask Alec to change for James once his husband woke, seeing as he could hardly do it himself.

"Here, some soup and toast," Naomi said quietly, setting down a tray beside Taron. "I'm so glad you got here safe. How did Gilly handle the flight?"

He looked at the tray and barely made a motion to it, not remotely interested, even right then. "She fretted a lot, distressed," Taron murmured, his free hand having been on his stomach most of the time whenever he could help it. "I tried to cover her up as much as I could... Seems like that paid off."

"You were incredibly brave," Naomi dipped toast into the soup and offered it to him. "But you do need to eat a bit, for Gilly at the least. I know you won't feel like it for a while, but she needs it."

Naomi had her ways with persuasive words, the former agent that she was; much like James himself. That was, however, not to say that these two had ever been manipulative to their strange and diverse family.

Taron looked at the piece of toast and opened his mouth, taking the piece in to chew. He didn't reply to that statement she made about his bravery.

"It's good," he told her, a small smile on his lips.

"Even I can open cans and toast bread," she winked. "Roger would have done all of this from scratch, but this will have to do until the markets are open tomorrow."

Taron shook his head. "It's more than enough, really. You should be home with Roger and Sophie right now instead of being here." He looked out the window. The island was really quiet, considering that the tourist season had ended not too long before.

"When will you be heading back?" he asked, still petting James's short hair.

"Within a day or two," Naomi smiled. "I'm glad I could help. I don't mind the quiet life so much. But a little bit of excitement every once in a while makes me appreciate it more."

"Well, I was looking forward to the less dangerous sort of excitement," Taron murmured. "But I see your point."

"Coming from someone who had a career in intelligence, Taron," Naomi smiled, "I'm sure between Gilly and being newly bonded, you have more than enough excitement on your hands, even without all this nonsense."

Nonsense, indeed. Taron leant back against the sofa and allowed his eyes to wander, snatching up on all possible details to keep his mind from winding. "It's a lovely place you've chosen... Thank you."

"I suppose you'll be delivering Gilly here, so I tried to pick a place that would stay warm, and be comfortable and small enough to maintain," Naomi sighed. "I wish we could bring you home, or at least have Anthony here."

Taron shook his head. "I knew it wouldn't be easy the moment I launched that list, so I'm not surprised," he said slowly. "I don't want to endanger anybody myself, so this is actually good." He gave her a smile. "It's a good place. I love it."

"Well, at the very least... make sure you Skype with Anthony and ask what to look for, and some basic instructions," Naomi said. "We were lucky, Roger was high risk, so they monitored him really closely. But you might give him a call, ask him what to watch for, and some basic instructions for James as well."

Taron nodded. "I will." After a few more days maybe.

He fell quiet for a moment before he said, "Is there a place for me to get computer parts here?"

"I got the address, and I can go get what you need in the morning," Naomi said. "For now, you need to rest. No use wearing yourself out and getting more run down; you went through an incredible amount of stress today, Taron. Don't overdo it and put yourself, and Gilly, in danger."

"I'll rest and come with you. It's easier to pick out electronics in person," Taron told her, just feeling an itch under his skin.

He needed to have something to do, to occupy himself.

"I won't overdo it," he said, an attempt to reassure Naomi.

"As long as Alec comes," Naomi countered. "We can't let anything happen to you now, not when you and Bruce are so close to winning. We'll get that last cell, Taron. I know we will. If they are desperate enough to hire manpower, you've done some serious damage. But most of all, we have to keep you, and Gilly, safe."

He wasn't sure how close they really were to winning. Black Lotus was a major organization, but in the end, it was only one. Their job was far from over; the short-term end goal was there, but winning was not yet ascertain.

Taron sighed and only nodded. "I know." The thought of what James had said about how he should not do anything to harm himself because of Gilly flashed for whatever reason, and that made him frown. "I'm not going to put Gilly, or James, in danger... again."

"And worry about yourself a little too, Taron," Naomi advised. "It was one thing I realized when Roger had the miscarriages. I loved them, but I couldn't live without Roger. James needs you, more than he needs Gilly."

"That's because he hasn't met her yet," Taron told Naomi quietly.

"No, because you are his husband," Naomi countered. "You know I love Sophie with all my heart. But Roger is my mate. I can't help that I need him like I need my heart to beat."

Taron was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, quietly this time, "Have you ever asked Roger about this?" He looked at his crooked, swelling hand as it cradled his belly, housing his unborn child that was growing by the day, hour, minute.

"Yes, and he disagrees, of course," Naomi smiled. "Some days I am a bit jealous of Sophie, no matter how much I adore her. But as her bearer, Roger will always have a closer connection with her."

Taron nodded. "Nine months and a delivery, after all," he chuckled softly, the sound dwindling soon enough. "It's very difficult for us to think like that..."

"I know," Naomi said. "But remember, he needs you as well."

"As much as I need him," he reminded her gently, eyes flicking back down to where James was lying, head in his lap.

"Remember that as well, Taron," Naomi said. "You can't sacrifice everything for Gilly, and forget him. Just my two pence though, you can ignore me."

"You do have to realize, too, that I love him as well," Taron said, something unyielding in his tone. "Forgetting him is not an option."

"I know, and I know underneath all that you've been through, James came for you just in time," she pressed a kiss to Taron's hair. "Get some rest, both of you."

"He always comes just in time. That's part of his charm," Taron murmured with a sigh, hand stroking over James's face. "Love," he whispered. "Time to go to bed."

"Hmmm?" James blinked a couple of times before he could focus on Taron's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did you have something to eat?" he sat up and reached for the glass of water, hand trembling.

Taron helped him steady his hold, watching James silently. "It's all right," he whispered. "Do you need to go to a clinic, James?"

"No, I just need some rest, and I'll eat in the morning," James stood. "Knocks in the head don't do wonders for me. No matter how hard of a head I have, I've taken too many of them. Goodnight, Naomi, thank you again."

He led Taron to the bedroom and laid down, barely enough energy to shed his shoes. "Can I hold you?" he asked.

Taron held onto James and managed to climb the stairs until they made it to their room and onto the bed.

He looked at James, thankful that the light hadn't been turned off, and nodded. "Okay," he murmured.

"I love you," James pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Let me get a warm cloth and we can at least clean up a bit," he stumbled to the en-suite and wet several flannels with soap and warm water, and brought back a towel to dry them.

Taron barely had the time to stop him when James was already off. He sighed, watching him as he came back to bed. "You shouldn't have," he told James, taking the flannels and holding them as best as he could, and signaled for the Alpha to take off his clothes. "You're already close to dropping as it is."

"I hate the hospital antiseptic smell on me, makes me itchy," James admitted, unbuttoning his shirt. There were massive bruises blooming across his chest, in dark purples and blues.

Taron sighed, something lodging tight in his throat, as he reached to clean James with an unsteady hold. Even missing his glasses, he could see how painful and prominent those bruises were, proofs of the viciousness that James had had to face.

"I'm alright Taron, I'll heal," James assured him. "I know it looks bad, but nothing is broken. I've had far worse. We have some downtime, and I'm going to use it to heal, while Alec is here. He can stand guard, and I can laze about in bed," he teased.

"Good," Taron smiled a little and dabbed at James's skin, hoping that the little force he could wield would be sufficient.

"Let me at least wipe you off?" James kissed Taron's hand, bruised and swollen. "Shit, we need to set these before we go to bed. I'm sorry, I forgot." He got the bag of supplies that were on the dresser.

Taron pursed his lips, looking at James before extending a hand to his husband.

James took the tube of lidocaine and rubbed it into the swollen crooked fingers. "Let this sink in a minute, and then I'll splint them," he said softly.

Taron winced a little, but didn't say anything otherwise, biting the insides of his cheeks. "Okay," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry this hurts," James whispered. He made quick work of the left pinky and taped it into the splint.

Taron shook his head, flinching some but otherwise keeping quiet as James worked. "Thank you," he whispered. "Can you... set my ankle, too?"

"Yes, of course," James looked at it thoughtfully. "I wonder if we should keep the shoe on, and wrap around it? No, we don't have to worry about you exerting yourself. Lots of rest for both of us."

"Whatever you feel is suitable," Taron replied, trying not to look at his bandaged hands that looked rather mummified right then.

"Let's see how bad it is first?" James took off the shoe and sock, and winced at the bruising. "Can you move it at all?"

"Just a little." He demonstrated that before wincing somewhat and stopping.

"Well... I don't think it's broken," James said. "But no weight on it for a while." He wrapped the ankle brace and buckled it. "I suppose I'll just have to carry you," he teased.

"You don't have to... I can get around on my own well enough.” Taron smiled. "Focus on healing yourself first."

"Shh," James laid a finger across his lips. "We're both going to take time and heal. We both need it, and we'll help each other as best we can."

Taron leant in, pressed a kiss to that finger, and nodded. "We will."

"Alright, time to rest," James kissed his forehead. "Shall I leave the light on?"

"Yes. Please." He lay down onto the bed with James. "Sleep," he told the Alpha.

"I will," James curled around him. "I love you, Taron. Sweet dreams. And goodnight, Gilly."

"Love you," Taron whispered, watching as James fell asleep.

He lay there in James's arms, listening to his husband’s even breathing and steady heartbeat, feeling Gilly's rumbling around in his belly before settling down into her own sleep cycle.

He didn't sleep, not really, not until near morning when exhaustion pulled at his eyelids, lulling him to drift off.

When he did, there were hands on his body, voices whispering malicious words into his ears, and he did everything he could to get away to no avail.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up the pieces.

"Taron, wake up darling," James sat up at the whimpers. "Taron, open your eyes."

He thrashed for a bit more just as his eyes snapped open with a sharp gasp, shivering and sweating all over. It took him a second to register who the figure looming above was before latching on.

"James," he clung on as best as he could, the splints restricting the movement of his fingers. "James... They... they said they would wait until Gilly is born to sell her away for money. And then they would use us to lure you and kill you... Oh God..." The words escaped his lips in rapid succession, his brain too muddled to filter or stop him from spilling everything out.

"They'll do nothing of the sort," James swallowed down the fury. "I won't let you out of my sight again. I have half a mind to handcuff us together to make sure of it."

Taron remained shaking even as he nodded, burying his face into the crook of James's neck.

"I have you," James said, holding him tenderly, and started humming an old Scottish lullaby.

The sound was soothing, longing and entrancing, as the melody trickled into Taron's ears, thick as honey and ceasing the cogwheels in his mind from turning and winding... By the time James turned his face out from where it was hiding, Taron's bloodshot eyes were brimming with unshed tears, but he was much calmer, the throes of nightmare having released its clutches upon him now.

"You back?" James smiled down at him and wiped at Taron's eyes. "What can I do to help you feel better?"

"It's okay..." Taron croaked, sniffing as he straightened up, body aching all over. "I'm better now." He gave James a grim smile. "That was a lovely song."

"Well, I had Kincade give me a list of songs to learn, that he remembered my Ma singing," James smiled. "It’s sunny today, we can go get those computer parts you need."

Taron blinked. "You heard?" he whispered, wiping at his eyes, hating that he was crying at all.

"Of course," James gave him a guilty smile. "You were fretting, I couldn't sleep too long."

"Sorry," Taron whispered. "You were tired..." He pursed his lips. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much," James smiled. "Naomi and you were both right, you know... I do need you, but I can't imagine the bond you have with Gilly, being her bearer. I do know I couldn't wake up without you though."

"I know," Taron murmured, then fell silent for a bit. "You do know that I love you, right?" It wasn't that Naomi had meant he didn't love James, but James had to understand, too, that since the moment they were bonded, he hadn't done one single thing without bearing the Alpha in mind. He would never allow himself to forget James, not that such a thing was even possible in the first place.

"I know," James nuzzled him. "But I also know that right now, Gilly is your priority. Maybe it will be different once she is in my arms, but for now, I'm worried about you. As exceptional as it is to see her, Taron, and hear her heart beat... I'm not touching her yet. But you're here, and you're real. She's still a dream."

"She is not a dream," Taron said, looking up at James with conviction in his eyes, before taking the man's hand and pressing it into his belly. "You have felt her kick and move," he breathed. "She is not a dream."

"I know... but you're more real to me, more necessary," James said. "As much as I want to hold her..."

Taron stared at James for a long second. "She is very real to me," he said slowly. "Maybe when you finally hold her, you'll understand."

"I know she is, love," James said softly. "I'm sorry, Taron, but I would still choose you."

Lowering his head, the Omega took in a soft breath, licked his lips, then nodded. He had already understood that message the first time; this was only a reiteration.

"Let's go and change then," he said, scooting over to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the floor, voice growing neutral once more. "The new server can wait; I don't think I can use it to its full potential right now with my hands like this anyway. But a surveillance system will be helpful."

"Okay," James offered him a hand. "Let me get us some wet cloths to wash off."

He went to the en-suite and returned with damp towels.

Taron was already trying to remove his clothes by the time James returned, plucking a towel from the Alpha's hand and starting to wash himself quietly.

"Won't even let me help you wash," James teased with a smile. "How are your hands doing this morning?"

James managed to get his pants changed and into clean robes, but bending over to tie his shoes was more than his head could handle. He settled for sitting down to tie them, and made a face at the knots.

"They're okay," Taron whispered, testing his weight on his feet before standing up and staggering a little. James was right; it was probably only sprained, his ankle. They had only wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to get far should he somehow manage to get away on his own.

He changed into an oversized long-sleeved tee and trousers, watching James tie his shoe laces and looking at his bandaged hands.

"You okay?" Taron asked.

"Yes, just think I'm going to stick to loose clothing until my ribs feel better," James frowned. "I'm feeling every day of my age this morning."

"You should rest more," Taron murmured, getting his feet into loafers to save himself, and James, the trouble of tying laces. He really needed to thank Alec for getting him these just before they left that hospital...

"I will, when we get back," James stood and offered Taron a hand. "I need some food at least, something to offset all the aspirin."

Taron looked at the extended hand for a second, then took it with a nod. They headed downstairs, slowly, Taron keeping close just as last night because everything was still blurry without his glasses. The others were already up when they managed to get into the kitchen.

"Hey," Alice greeted with a smile. "Who's up for some chicken pasta soup because we don't have anything else until the local shops are opened?"

Taron smiled back and gave them each a good morning.

"That will work," James laughed. "Certainly beats what I would have done, left to my own devices." He accepted a cup of coffee and two aspirin from Alec with a grateful nod. "Can you make sure I did alright with Taron's ankle, Alec? I was so tired I'm not sure."

Naomi helped Alice set the table and bring out the bowls of soups while Alec went on to check Taron's ankle.

"It looks all right," he said with a nod. "But do try not to put weight on it too much for the next month or so. How about a cane?"

Taron made a face and shook his head. "It's not that bad."

"But if you stress your other leg because you want to avoid moving the injured one, then it isn't going to help either."

"He has a point," James frowned. "Although, we could also get you one that will double as a weapon, something with a stunner or sharp point inside. That's not a bad idea actually, hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully.

"It shouldn't be a problem, to be honest, but since you're carrying and will be putting on weight gradually, a cane should probably be in order," Naomi said, drawing nods and a sigh from Taron.

"If you insist," he said, too tired to argue anyway. "Probably both a stunner and a sharp point. I'll see if I can manage that or not."

"If you give me a list of tools, I can pick them up for you," Alice suggested. "And Naomi can get groceries, while Alec takes the both of you for electronics. Divide and conquer..." she frowned. "Never mind, let's stick together, on second thought."

Taron blinked. "Well, whatever the consensus says. I think both ways can work."

"I'd rather stay together," James chimed in. "As long as I'm tired, I'd prefer to have Alec with us."

Taron nodded. "That settles it then," he murmured. "Is it easy to buy electronics here, or do we need to go to Sicily?" he asked Alec.

"We'll probably need the ferry for anything beyond basic equipment from the hardware store," Alec frowned. "Are you sure you're up for that today?"

Taron was probably up for anything that would keep him from thinking, but considering the concerned looks he was receiving, and how tired James was, he licked his lips and shook his head. "No. Another day will be better."

"Groceries then, and a stop for some clothes?" Naomi suggested. "We'll take the ferry to the mainland to fly back in the morning, and you can do your shopping then."

"And I'll stay until James is in better shape to fight," Alec winked. "One of us has to be the stupid muscle of the group," he teased, as Alice whacked his arm.

"I hardly think the stupid muscles trope applies to either you or James." Taron smiled, turning to Alice. "Would that be okay?" he asked quietly.

"That's fine, we already spoke about it," Alice told him. "He won't leave until James is better. I offered to stay and help with cooking and cleaning, but we don't want to overcrowd you and James."

Taron nodded and sighed. "Thank you, Alice." He offered her a smile. "We'll make a speedy recovery and send him back along to you."

"No rushing him home just for me, he's underfoot setting off my smoke detectors at all hours when he can't sleep," Alice winked. "Honestly, Taron. We'd rather you two are safe."

"And we will be thanks to you." Taron managed a smile.

James sipped his coffee and groaned at the loud crunching noise as he popped his neck. "Well, it will certainly be a while before I'm in tip-top shape."

"Between the two of us, I think we'll manage well," Taron said. "And don't pop your neck too often,” he advised gently, “it won't be good for your spine."

"Yes, love," James smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just stiff. Trying to get everything to move." He finished his breakfast quickly.

Taron would have too, he thought, but his bandaged hands slowed him down considerably as he tried to clutch his spoon between his thumb and the splints around his forefinger. At least the stelline pasta was cute and easy to eat, and made up for all of that struggle.

"Do you want help?" Alec asked quietly. "I can fly a spoon airplane with the best of them," he grinned.

Taron scoffed and shook his head. "You can reserve that to pamper children," he said.

"Arse," Alec laughed, but picked up the spoon and loaded it for Taron anyway.

"Alec," Taron protested, flushing to the tip of his ears now. "I was doing just fine."

"Your hands hurt, and you're wincing every time you lift the spoon," Alec said quietly. "I don't mind, Taron. Give yourself time to heal."

Taron looked at Alec as he drew in a breath, seemingly exasperated. It would've been better had the spoon been lighter, but for the sake of the Earth, they were not buying plastics cutlery.

Eventually, he relented and opened his mouth to accept the spoonful of soup and stelline.

In the back of his mind, Taron told himself the food tasted good. But when his taste buds and appetite adamantly refused to cooperate, when he felt fuller than he should, he signaled Alec to stop mid-swallowing. "I'm done," he whispered. "Thank you, Alec."

"Give yourself time, Taron," Alec repeated quietly. "In a week you'll do it on your own, but don't hurt yourself worse overexerting your muscles."

"I'm not overexerting myself," Taron said softly. "I'll be okay soon."

"I know you will," Alec gave him a squeeze. "It will heal, and you'll be good as new. Now, tell me what you want for groceries?"

Taron smiled and conceded a nod. "Vegetables and grains and tinned food and tea, then sweets... And milk..." He blinked, supposing that his glasses could wait as long as they got down with the essentials first. "Anything else?"

"Some protein maybe," James teased. "You can't live on sweets and carbs."

"Oh," Taron breathed, only realizing then that he was missing out on the meats, and Naomi chuckled at that.

"Meats, poultry, and fish are in order then." Naomi smiled.

"At least some," James smiled. "Or else Grace will scold me for not feeding you well."

"She will scold the both of us for not feeding each other well," Taron said with a small smile, which faded a little when he put his hand on his stomach.

With a soft inhale, he braced himself on the table and stood. "Come on, then. Let's get the shopping done and over with."

"Come on, I'll drive," Alec offered.

"Do you feel alright?" James queried, as he stood also.

"I do," Taron replied, the aftertaste of that conversation he had just had with James before heading downstairs still lingered in the back of his mind. But he was all right, and the Omega held onto James as they went outside to where Alice had parked the car, focusing on not tripping and falling down face first.

James kept a protective hand on Taron's back as they headed to the store. "I haven't seen you in western clothes in so long," he said softly. "You look charming."

Taron smiled a little. He hardly thought he looked anywhere near charming with a bruise at the corner of his mouth. "You flatter me," he murmured back to James.

"You're lovely, honestly," James smiled and kissed his knuckles.

 

* * *

 

The trip through the market was slow, as James pointed out local olives, cheese, and spices for Taron to see.

The cheese stall in the street market had more types of cheese than Taron had ever personally seen, considering that he had never actually been anywhere much for his whole life up until he was sold and snatched. He listened to James as the Alpha told him about them, trying not to look as though he was startling at every presence that didn't belong to his company.

"I have you," James murmured in his ear. "Alec and I are both armed. Do you want to try anything?"

Taron nodded and licked his lips. "That one?" he whispered, squinting at the label. "Made from pasteurized milk and doesn't smell too much like feet?" he gave James a small smile.

James laughed and asked the woman behind the counter to cut them a slice, then paid for a container of mozzarella as well.

Taron smiled, satisfied that he drew a laugh from James, and accepted that slice with a thank you, sharing it with James. "It's smoky," he murmured, tasting it. "What do you think?"

"It’s really good," James chewed. "Let's get some pears and apples to go with it. And some fresh bread."

Taron nodded, letting James take their packed mozzarella and the bit of cheese because he was certain his hands couldn't handle that right then. They thanked the woman and moved on to the next stall.

The morning sun beamed down gently from the high blue sky above, warm but cool at the same time.

"Alright, pears, apples, squash, potatoes, onions, garlic," James put bags into the cart. They had moved on from the street vendors into the local supermarket. "What else would you like?"

"Proteins," Taron said, reminiscent of what James said from before, and smiled.

The fish were incredibly fresh, and they got a couple, before moving on to the meat section.

"A leg of lamb... hmmm... I think I can cook that," James said. "And rabbit. Wow, it’s been ages since I've had rabbit stew. Will your stomach tolerate that?"

Taron looked at James and nodded. It wasn't his stomach that was the problem; it was rather his appetite. "It will,” he reassured. "I don't think I have cooked much for you..." The Omega whispered all of a sudden. "And now my hands are like this."

"You can cook once I'm knee deep in nappy duty," James grinned, heading to the bread stall, where the loaves were still warm.

Watching his husband, Taron murmured, "I know I hardly will be able to type well again, James."

"You might, don't give up just yet," James looked at him, pain filling his eyes. "There are doctors that specialize in fingers, and hands. Once we're back in Scotland, we'll find the best care for you."

"I'm not giving up... Just entertaining the possibility," Taron replied, looking at the fresh breads, voice soft and light, like he was discussing something else rather than this. "I can teach you piano, so you can play for Gilly and Andy. And I can help Bruce out, too."

"I'm sorry," James whispered. "I..."

Taron frowned. "Why?" he breathed. "You did nothing wrong."

"You are so good with your hands, so talented," James said softly. "I'm just hired muscle."

Taron shook his head. "You're very intelligent, very suave when you want to be as well." He smiled. "The only thing good about me is here." He tapped softly at his head.

"Nonsense, you're the best computer hacker and coder I've ever seen." James kissed him.

_Who got us here_ , was the thought that lurked in Taron's mind, but he didn't voice it, just quietly letting James kiss him.

"And stop worrying, we'll make the best of it," James smiled.

Taron nodded and gave a small smile back, not bringing the subject up again as they wrapped up shopping.

"What do we need for clothes?" James asked. "We can stop and get anything we need on the way home."

"Loose and comfortable things, for me at least... shirts and trouser..." Taron said. "Or I can just steal your shirts."

"You're welcome to steal my shirts any time," James smiled. "I love when I put them on and they smell like you," he handed a grey cardigan to Taron to try on. "I think this will fit both of us. It gets cool in the evenings."

"You don't need to buy clothes that would fit me, too, James," Taron said, suddenly subconscious because that rancid smell was still haunting his senses. "It's nice," he murmured, feeling the fabric between his fingertips.

"You're on your own for trousers," James held up a soft green sweater that complemented Taron's eyes, and nuzzled him. "But I love sharing clothes with you and Gilly."

"Of course I'm on my own with trousers." Taron smiled, shivering a little as James's skin met his. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Anything I can do to make it easier for you, make you smile," James said quietly. He picked a soft pair of wool trousers in Taron's size and held them for him. "This brown will look good with the sweater."

"You're too good to me," the Omega said, eyeing the fabric of the maternity trousers, rather glad for their existence. "It looks good." He smiled, his eyes darting around back to other section when he picked up a light blue shirt. "How about this for you?" He narrowed his eyes, cursing his eyesight. "I think it's 100% cotton."

"It’s lovely. Will you wear it too?" James asked, rubbing a thumb across the smudges under Taron's eyes. “We both need more rest when we get back."

"If you want me to." Taron pressed the shirt closer to James to test out the size on his husband. "I think this fits. Let me get you a cardigan too."

"I want you to not be so worn out you blame yourself any time something goes wrong," James said softly.

Taron looked at James. "I blame myself because it is my fault," he stated. "Not because I'm worn out."

"They'll win some battles, the enemy always does," James whispered. "But we're still together. And fighting. They haven't won the war."

"They haven't," Taron agreed. But that didn't mean what had happened hadn't occurred because of him.

"So let's think about how to win, not what mistakes we made," James said. "I don't want you worrying yourself ill on top of all the stress."

"I won't worry myself sick. But I need to know and recognize my mistakes so I can improve upon them." Taron shrugged, reaching for a charcoal cardigan. "What do you think about this?"

"That's lovely, and I don't feel like doing laundry often, so choose a few more," James kissed his cheek. "I'll accept that reason as long as you agree to rest."

Taron hummed a noncommittal noise and picked out a few more, pointing them out to James now because his fingers were starting to ache.

"Alright," James collected the armful. "Let's go home, get another paracetamol," he murmured.

Taron would be lying if he said he didn't feel relieved at the prospect of going home. He was sure the islanders were mostly friendly, but he was in neither the right mood nor the right state of mind for this.

"Let's go," he muttered.

James tucked him into the car, and let Alec deal with putting the purchases in the boot. "We'll get a nap and tea in us, should work wonders." he told Taron, petting his hair.

Taron stiffened a little before letting out a breath, leaning into James. It was oddly relaxing, and comforting, the motion of James's hand.

James scented him, rubbing his stubble across Taron's cheek. "You'll start to smell like us again in no time, love."

"I hope so, too," Taron murmured with a soft shiver. He didn't want to smell so appallingly rancid himself.

"You can come lie on me on the sofa, and I'll read to you," James suggested. "Just some quiet time."

“I can read for you,” Taron said. “You have a concussion, James. Rest.”

"Alright, I'll hold you, and you read," James helped him out as they got to the house. "I noticed some books in the den, see if you can find something. I'll get us some paracetamol and tea."

Taron nodded and slipped away quietly. There were books there in the den, as James said, and the Omega slowly looked through the small selection, hand on his stomach again as Gilly rolled inside, having woken up while they were out.

She was a strong little girl, Taron thought, with how she seemed more or less unfazed despite all the stress she had gone through.

But then again, they hadn't been specifically trying to hit him in the stomach either... His dream of them saying they would take Gilly away and sell her hadn't been an exaggeration... He had overheard them say it.

Shaking his head, Taron suppressed a shiver. "Shh..." he hushed when Gilly kicked softly against his hand, sounding mostly detached as he browsed through the titles. No, the conversation he had had with James earlier wasn't lurking in the back of his mind. Or so he told himself. "You're okay, love..." he soothed in a whisper. "No one is going to take you away." Something darkened in his expression. "I'll die before letting that happen, okay?"

He ended up randomly reaching for one book and headed back out to James.

" _The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich_? Are you sure you're in the mood for reading this out loud?" James took the book from Taron with a frown and put a hand over Taron's, on his stomach. "Gilly, you're distracting Papa. Let him choose something we actually want to read," James hugged Taron.

Taron let himself lean into the hug, gooseflesh rising on his skin now as the world fluttered a seemingly grey mass before his eyelashes. "So, between _Angela's Ashes_ and _The Buddha in the Attic_ , what would you choose?" he asked quietly, voice muffled in James's shoulder.

" _Buddha in the Attic_ , I read Angela's Ashes on a stakeout once," James ran his hands down Taron's back. "Made me cry, Alec teased me for weeks."

"It's a sad book," Taron whispered. "Worth every one of your tears." He drew a breath into his lungs. "Let me get that book, then."

"Taron..." James stopped his with a kiss on his forehead. "I love you. Every inch of you," he whispered.

Taron looked up into James's eyes and nodded. "I know." He tried for a smile. "And I love you, too."

"You'll get better," James said softly. "I know you feel awful now.” He nuzzled at the soft cheeks. "But I'll take care of you."

Swallowing thickly, the Omega nodded. "Always so good to me," he murmured, pressing a kiss to James's cheek as well, the stubble tickling his lips. "I'll take care of you, too... Best as I can."

"Just be here," James said softly. "What more could I ask for?" He leaned down and kissed Taron's belly. "You and Gilly safe."

Taron shivered suddenly and took in a soft breath. "Okay." He placed a hand on James's shoulder. "Come on. Make yourself comfortable on the sofa. I'll get that book."

James laid on the couch and groaned. He rummaged in his pocket and swallowed another two aspirin. His phone dinged, letting him know that Alec was home, and the women were going to get things for the house.

Taron returned with the book and water. "Drink some. Don't take them dry all the time, I've read an article where a doctor ended up in the A&E of his own hospital because a pill got stuck after he swallowed it dry," he told James softly.

"Yes, mum," James smiled. "Bad habit," he wrapped the blanket around them both, and put his head on Taron's shoulder.

Taron huffed. "You can get used to my nagging." He settled against James and began to read, just enough for the both of them to hear.

It was the story about Japanese women going on boats to America... to seek a new life, a new beginning, with nothing but a sole suitcase in their possession. And it made his heart ache, thinking of Grace, and of so many other things as well.

"‘ON THE BOAT we had no idea we would dream of our daughter every night until the day that we died, and that in our dreams she would always be three and as she was when we last saw her: a tiny figure in a dark red kimono squatting at the edge of a puddle, utterly entranced by the sight of a dead floating bee.’"

His voice got a little stuck at this as Taron swallowed and leaned into James.

"Maybe we should read _The Third Reich_ ," James said softly. "Nice and boring war tale," he held Taron tightly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, voice just a little wet. "I'm okay. Let's keep reading."

"I'm not... I don't know if I can listen to this right now?" James swallowed. "Maybe some music, or a classic novel on the tablet?" He stood and got the tablet and charger from the desk. "I'm sorry, Taron, I've just had enough reality for the moment."

Taron took the tablet in his hand and nodded, setting the book down. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "How about some Tolkien? High fantasy and all?"

"Sounds good," James whispered. "I just... I'm trying to be positive, and it's taking all my concentration," he admitted.

Taron sighed, looking at his alpha. "James... sometimes, trying too hard at something won't make it any better... It'll probably even make you feel worse later on," he whispered quietly.

"If I get inside my head, I don't think I'll be able to get out," James whispered.

"You can't suppress it forever and try to comfort me at the same time, James," Taron murmured, stroking James's cheek.

"I know..." James whispered, playing with a curl of Taron's hair. "I'm... Maybe when my head feels better."

“Maybe you'll let this run its course when your head feels better, or maybe this will go away when your heads feels better?" Taron pressed.

"It's not magic, I'll still have to process it," James smiled. "But it’s hard when I'm seeing double and my head aches."

"I'm not saying that it's magic... I just want to make sure that you're going to deal with this in a healthy way is all."

"I promise, I'm going to deal with it," James said. "I... When I was with Vesper, I got captured, and tortured... Beaten with a rope with a knot as big as my two fists at one end. They were pretty sure I wouldn't have sex again, or children. I had nightmares for a long time. But the physical pain had to ebb for me to focus."

Taron looked at James then leant in to pull the man into a gentle hug, stroking his palm up and down the man's back with his chin on James's shoulder. "You have me and Gilly now. You have beaten the odds and risen above them," he whispered.

"I just want you to know... I didn't go through the same thing, but... I've been hurt..." James whispered back. "I understand, feeling like you'll never be clean again."

"I know that you have been hurt, James," Taron murmured, "more than I will ever be... and that I doubt you have ever properly dealt with it either... I want you to know that I can handle it just fine, okay?"

"I know, I just want you to know... You being here while I'm not being the strong one," James swallowed. "You're extraordinary, Taron. Really."

Taron shook his head with a sigh. He wasn't anything of the sort, to be perfectly honest. "You don't have to be strong all the time, James. I don't need you to be strong for me." He held his mate tighter, closer. "I only want you to be happy and healthy and content... Share with me your burdens, your pains... I want to know them; I want to know you. And I want to help you, too... So we can be there more for one another."

"I'm scared I'll fail you," James said softly. "You're so... good, Taron, so lovely. I don't begin to deserve to be able to take care of you and Gilly."

"I'm not that good, James," Taron told him softly. "And I have told you this, and I will tell you again: you deserve all this and more because you're a good person." He stroked James's cheeks softly.

"I'm doing my best," James whispered. "I'm going to call the therapist in Glen Etive, as soon as the headache goes away. Let's read?"

"Once you feel ready," Taron said softly before nodding and settling back to start reading to James once more, swallowing back a sigh and immersing himself in the book.

James curled up against him, his head on Taron's shoulder, and let the even voice lull him calm. It was a familiar story, and was just what he needed, a known ending that ended well.

Taron could feel both James and Gilly settled down eventually the further they got into the story, a story of journeys and battles and realms that they had never before seen—and would most certainly never will. It calmed him down a little to feel these two relaxing as well, and continued to read, distracting himself, too.

That line from the other book still haunted his mind, the image of a daughter, forever remaining a little girl in a dark red kimono, lurking, but not as starkly as before anymore. It was good, and he was glad, marginally so.

 

* * *

 

When James opened his eyes, the shadows had lengthened, and it was almost time for supper. "I like when you read," he admitted, one hand petting at Gilly.

Taron lowered the tablet down and turned to press a kiss to James's jawline. "I shall read to you more then," he said quietly.

"Excellent," James agreed. "What are we reading next? I'll take a turn after we eat."

"Anything you want, James," Taron said softly, looking up the ceiling where the fluttering shadow of the slowly spinning ceiling fan kept on turning and turning and turning.

"We could read the rest of Tolkien, I wouldn't mind," James yawned. "Or I was thinking of some Dickens."

"Dickens sounds good," Taron murmured, eyes trailing those dancing shadows as the warm glow of the setting sun bathed the house a purplish, orange hue. " _Great Expectation_ s?"

"Ooh... that would be fun," James nodded. "I love _David Copperfield_ as well."

"Much to read then," Taron replied a little distractedly, his mind feeling like it was floating away somewhere. "I'd like to get round to Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_ , too."

"That would be good; it’s been on my list," James admitted. "And _Moby Dick_. I've started it a few times during downtime between missions, but I always got sent out before I could finish."

" _Moby Dick_ , it is," Taron whispered, eyes closing, finally having worn himself out.

"You rest; I'll get us some food," James said softly. "I heard them in the kitchen earlier."

"Eat first," Taron said softly. He didn't want to sleep (because darkness was looming), but his eyelids felt too leaden, heavy, to resist for much longer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battling demons and reacquainting with each other's love once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Explicit contents ahead.  References of violence and rape.
> 
> Dear readers, please note that we, as writers, are not saying what James and Taron are doing is the one sure road to recovery. Everyone heals differently, has different ways to cope, and will take varying time to come to terms with their own traumas. The important thing is to seek out professional help, to work out a routine and habits that will help you and be beneficial for you, to surround yourself with the people who love and support you, and _to give yourself time to heal_.

It didn’t take long before James came back in with a tray with grilled chicken, asparagus, and squash spears. His husband was reclined back in rest, his face a vague expression of discomfort. "Hey, sleepy," he whispered. "Would you like me to feed you?"

Taron opened his eyes, hooded gaze settling on James. Darkness was falling, and he shivered before shaking his head slowly, listening to the sound of his own hair and skin brushing against the pillow his head was propped upon. 

"I know, it’s loud in your head," James sat down beside him. "I brought water and tea." He held out a spear of asparagus, intending on feeding Taron. 

Taron pushed himself up from the sofa and leant into James, nibbling sluggishly at the asparagus. "Do you really think I can gain the full use of my fingers again?" he asked suddenly, quiet.

"I think it’s possible, if you don't give up," James said. "You're still trying to maneuver them with full bandages and splints, Taron. Most people wouldn't try. And I think that with your determination, well, it’s a lot more likely."

Taron nodded in a wordless reply, still nipping on that asparagus. "How can you still touch me?" he asked, shivering. "Knowing that another...  _ others _ ," he swallowed, "had touched me and..." 

"They don't matter," James said simply. "You're the man I love, the man I'm  _ in _ love with. The only thing that matters about them is me making sure they all die."

Taron's eyes stung a little as he swallowed and nodded. "Take me later?" he asked, voice small and uncertain. "They were scratching at our bond bite, and I—..." His breath hitched.

"Oh Taron," James wiped a thumb to catch a tear under Taron's eye. They were still bloodshot, with deep, bruised circles underneath. "I think you'd better be on top, for now. And I can fix the bond bite scar. You're far too sore, unless you need the reassurance."

"Please... take me..." he whispered. He needed the reassurance, like James had said. He didn't want to have the images of them wrestling him down like an animal kept haunting his mind and imprinted on his flesh memory. He took in a steadying breath. "I'll be okay, James."

"Lots of lube though," James nuzzled him. "You're still perfect to me, Taron. Nothing will ever change that."

Taron shivered, both because of the nuzzle, and because of James's words as well. "You're too kind to me..." he repeated. 

"You're wonderful Taron," James kissed the damp lashes. "You're a brilliant man, and you love me, and you're carrying our pup," James put a hand over Gilly, and smiled at the responding kick.

Taron gave a small, watery smile. "She's so responsive to you... Daddy's daughter then." 

"She's ours." James tapped his stomach and grinned, eyes wide with wonder. He reached to feed Taron a piece of chicken next. "Have to keep your energy up."

"She is," Taron muttered, dark determination on his face. He looked at the piece of chicken before biting on it, taste buds foul enough that everything seemed to sour in his mouth. 

"I know," James frowned at his expression. "I'm hoping making love to you will help."

"I hope so, too," was Taron's reply, eyes distant as he chased after his thoughts and nothing at all. 

"Squash," James held up a piece. "Come on, darling. You can't grow a pup on tea."

"She can use all the nutrients she can take from me," Taron muttered before he could stop himself. 

"And you need taking care of as well," James reminded. "Gilly needs you. Forget that,  _ I _ need you. I need my husband, Taron," he added. "I need you."

Taron swallowed past his tight throat, stomach twisting. "I'm sorry," he muttered, taking the squash. 

"You don't have to be sorry," James kissed his hand. "You have every right to be angry, and bitter. But I want you to know I need you, and Gilly. Not just her. I need you okay because you're you, and I love you, not because you're Gilly's bearer."

"I don't have the right to be taking it out on you just because you're closest to me," Taron muttered before letting out a shaky breath, disgusted with himself. "I'll take care of myself, James," he promised, pulling himself away before he could do or say anything else stupid. 

"I'm happy to be an outlet," James smiled, feeding him another asparagus spear.

"Don't say that," Taron frowned. "It's not a healthy practice to encourage." 

"I'm encouraging you to not repress your anger and feelings," James said firmly. "You told me I need to do the same."

"And I should find a healthier way to do it," Taron countered. "As soon as I get my fingers to bloody work." 

"Well, in the meantime... It lets off steam," James said gently. "But I know you'll find another way later. I was thinking though... You might try doing some simple things with your fingers, like picking up pencils."

"While most of them are still in splints?" Taron tried to tone his voice to something marginally reasonable. 

"Yes," James nodded. "Use the ones that aren't in splints, and the blood will flow faster in your hand, and keep the muscles from getting weak. It’s something at least, no matter how little."

Taron turned to stare at the far wall for a long moment, silent before eventually said, "I'm being daftly unreasonable, aren’t I?" 

"No, you're being human," James said. "You're keeping it together the best you can."

"Well, my best seems to be a piss-poor job, if you ask me," he muttered, like Gilly wouldn't hear it if he said it softly enough... And of course she wouldn't.

"You're still here, aren't you?" James reminded. "That's a good job for today. And tomorrow will be better."

He honestly didn't know how much of 'here' he was being, but James encouraging tone released some of the coiled tension in his chest, and he sighed. "You should eat, too," he murmured. 

"I am," James bit into a piece of chicken himself. "When we go to the mainland tomorrow, remind me to get a new monitor for Gilly."

Taron nodded quietly. "I will... And according to you and Alec, I need to get a cane, too." 

"Yes, it's a good idea," James nodded. "Any way we can add extra protection for you. Oh, remind me to read you Leonardo's email when we're done eating."

Leonardo... Yes. It felt like it had been so long since he last saw him. "Have you read it?" he asked quietly after a soft nod.  

"No, I only saw that he sent it," James said. "Do you want me to read it?"

"Dinner first," Taron said, trying for a smile. "I only hope he's still doing well..." 

"I'm sure he would have called if something was wrong," James nodded, eating another spear of squash. "There are some pictures attached. I can't wait to see."

"Ah..." Taron nodded. "Maybe the first ultrasound photos..." He smiled absently, stroking Gilly. "He's in good hand." 

"Oh, that's right," James nodded. "I'm sure Anthony is taking good care of him, and doting on him and driving him crazy by turns."

"It's good that he's found a good place to lean against after all the hardships he went through." Taron leant back against the sofa with a sigh, regulating his breathing, sleepiness gone even if he was still more or less tired. 

"He is, from what I understand," James put an arm around Taron and fed him another slice of chicken. "And I'm sure Grace is plying him with sweets in your absence."

"Unfair," Taron replied in a light, playful tone, his stomach heavy and pinching but he accepted the chicken anyway after leaning slowly back into James. "She held back on the sweets with me," he whispered. 

"She did because she knew that if you ate too many, you wouldn't eat anything else," James said. "Grace looks out for you, because sometimes you think of everyone but yourself," he added softly.

"She just wanted to make sure I didn't get sugar high and started getting into troubles." Taron chuckled softly. "I know, James... I'm not altruistic, though. I just forget to eat sometimes." 

"You are either inventing, or taking care of me, or were working on the logistics at Skyfall," James said with a laugh. "You full too, Gilly?" he asked, petting at the moving bump.

"What?  _ I  _ took care of  _ you _ ? I thought it was pretty much the other way around." Taron smiled, looking down at James's hand stroking at his stomach. "Probably not," he said softly with a sigh. "Let me eat some more." 

"Well, you were a great motivator for me to take care of you. You're the brains of the operation, and the beauty. I'm just here to take care of you," James handed over the plate.

Taron snorted at the word 'beauty'. "And don't you tell me you're the beast in our relationship. No one will really believe that, you know?" He smiled, trying not to let his thoughts stray back on that part about him being the supposed brains when he had let this attack happen, but didn't. They had had enough of that discussion for now. 

Instead, he focused his attention on trying to move his splinted fingers to pick up the fork, which he did, albeit awkwardly, before piercing at the chicken with more downward force than what was normally necessary. "Got it," he muttered, popping that quickly into his mouth before it could slip. 

"Good," James smiled. "One thing at a time, but it’s more than you did yesterday."

"I was trying to feed myself pasta this morning, too," Taron pointed out with a smile. "That counts, right? Even if Alec fed me in the end..." 

"Yes, it counts, but this time you succeeded," James bumped their noses softly and kept a hand on Gilly, who was turning somersaults. "Gilly, let Papa eat, heavens. No wonder he never finishes a meal."

"She's so active and responsive to your touch," Taron smiled softly. "Your genes for sure."

"I think I'm just lucky and touch you at the right time," James said, almost bashful. "You're going to be absolutely adored, Gilly. But not spoiled, Papa and Da agree on that."

"I'm sure she enjoys your presence very much, James," Taron said softly. And as though to respond to James's words, Gilly gave a little sharp kick, whether in agreement or disapproval, it was hard to say. Taron winced a little, but chuckled nonetheless. 

"Imp, you've got your papa's spunk," James teased. "Alright, ready for the email?"

Taron wrinkled his nose at James's tease, but smiled, too, and nodded. "Okay. I'm ready." 

James pulled out his phone, and read the email:

 

“ _ ‘Dear James and Taron, _

_ We wanted to share the first ultrasound photos with you, since we were able to be there for your first glimpse of Gilly.  _ _ This is Antonio, isn't he perfect? _ _ He is a bit of a wish and a dream all in one, just like this has all been. _

_ Grace has been trying to find something that I can eat that won't upset my stomach, and so far, it's only fruit and sweets. She's been spending a lot of time with us, helping around the house, since I'm not feeling well. So far Anthony has gained more weight than I have, since he gets all the cooking that doesn't sit well with me. _

_ We miss you terribly, Baby Taron and Sophie are growing faster than I thought possible. I feel like I blink and they grow... makes me want to carry  _ _ Antonio  _ _ as long as possible, even if I'm not feeling 100%.  _

_ We heard about your new location, and we are sending hugs with Naomi and Alice. Do remind Alice to give you the goodies from Grace that are in her suitcase, and Alec has some blankets from home to help you with your nesting. He helped me build one, and it's about the only thing that works on my morning sickness. Oh, Anthony says I should remind you to get some prenatal vitamins and have lots of calcium, and bananas and coconut water if you are getting leg cramps. _

_ With love, _

_ Leonardo and Anthony.’ _ ”

 

Taron listened, a frown creasing his brows. "Let's call him soon," he whispered. "I'm worried." 

"Of course," James kissed his curls. "Why are you worried? He sounds happy."

"Happy, but his health is generally unwell..." Taron whispered back. "He's not frail, but I'm remembering what Anthony had told us before... about the damages that had been done to Leonardo." Taron shivered. He knew he shouldn't feel like this... but he also knew that if it hadn't been for Gilly already growing inside of him... he most probably would have ended up in the same situation that Leonardo had suffered through before.

And it scared him more than it should. 

"And that's why Anthony is making him be careful," James said gently. "We'll call tomorrow evening. But you were quite fortunate with morning sickness in the first trimester, his experience is a bit like more what I usually hear. And from now on... you're going to be careful as well, Taron. From now on, lots of rest, no lifting heavy things, no overdoing it. We've been lucky so far, but we need to be careful."

"Yes... I suppose I have been rather fortunate all my life..." Taron said quietly. "And I never overdo it, James."

"I meant fortunate with your pregnancy," James said gently. "You've been dealt a shit hand at other things, but done remarkably well. But I want to make sure that you're getting sleep, and food, on a regular schedule. Your body is under a lot more strain than it's ever been, especially with the attack. You need to get in tune with how you feel physically, your more base instincts."

"It could have been worse, but I have always been fortunate enough. My father  is all sorts of bastard , but he did at least let me get my Master degree. He sold me, but since they wanted to fetch a high price, they didn't really hurt me. And I met you in the end. And I turn out to be fertile enough to conceive our children, and even with the attack... they didn't... they didn't want give me any unwanted disease..." He swallowed thickly. "Then you found me, too... before they sent me to God-knows where."

"Lucky and used your wits," James countered. "Let's get our packages from home from Alec, and go up to bed.” He stood and pulled Taron up with a soft kiss. "I have a husband to make love to, after all. And I'd be very sad if I disappointed him.

"You've never disappointed me, James," Taron whispered as he stood up with James, steadying himself with his other hand, because his center of balance had already shifted, and held on to James to make it out to see the others, his ankle hurting a little more after spending just a little time exploring the market. Quite a nuisance. 

"Well, let me keep that record," James smiled. He put an arm around Taron's waist to hold some of the weight, and they made it slowly into the kitchen. 

"I hope that went okay with your stomach," Naomi smiled.

"The food was great, Naomi," Taron said softly with a returning smile. 

"We need to get the things you brought from home, and we're going to make an early night of it," James said.

"Oh!" Alice stood. "God, we forgot about it! I'm sorry, let me go get it," she said and quickly headed to where their luggage was. 

James smiled as Alice brought back several of the soft sets of robes from Bahrain, and a Tupperware of sweets that she had just grabbed from the fridge.

"Thanks, Alice. That's great," James found his eyes stinging. "That helps more that you know."

"Thank you, Alice," Taron said, somehow feeling marginally better just by seeing them.

Alice smile and sighed, placing a hand on James's shoulder and squeezing. "It's the least we can do, James... Let me take them upstairs for you two?" 

"That would be great," James agreed. "Taron, how about a piggy back ride, save your ankle?" He gave him a playful grin.

Taron chuckled softly, endeared by James's grin. "Only after your head is better. Though I'd rather a means of transportation that doesn't involve pressing at my stomach." 

"Ah, that's true," James agreed. "You can lean on me anyway, though, and use the railing. I don't want you falling on the stairs."

"I navigated down them just fine this morning," Taron protested softly as Alice rushed upstairs first so as to not block the way. She was quite a whirlwind, what with her nervous energy. 

"I'm just trying to make sure that you're safe," James murmured. "And anyway, you're tired."

They were all tired, but Taron didn't say that as they scaled at an agonizingly slow pace up the steps. The Omega was so used to doing everything at the top possible speed, it was frustrating him too much to be rendered like this... near useless. He could barely even feed himself, for God's sake.

But none of that made it to the surface of Taron's facial expression once they finally reached their room, Alice giving them an apologetic look. 

"We weren't able to arrange a place with bedroom down on the first floor," she told them softly.

Taron shook his head. "This is great already, Alice. We can't thank you enough." He tried to smile, and Alice returned it to the both of them before bidding them goodnight and quickly moved away and out of sight. 

Jame opened the tupperware of sweets from Grace, and handed a mochi to Taron, and bit into one himself. "Oh, these are so good," he groaned. "I missed home cooking."

He unfolded the soft robes, and laid them out on the bed, so they could relax. 

Taron ate the mochi with a small smile, the taste from a segment of his childhood returning to him as he chewed and swallowed the bit. He looked at James when the Alpha groaned in the delight at tasting the sweet, and somehow, he felt a little guilty that he had been so absorbed in everything else that he had been more or less neglecting James's own care. 

As James laid the robes and sheets out, Taron looked at his hands and sighed, before coming over to help arranging the pillow as best as he could. 

"After we drop off Naomi and Alice, we can go to the electronics store, and then have lunch before we head back," James said, reaching for another mochi. "Is there anything else we need besides a new baby monitor?"

"Materials for my cane, too," Taron said, struggling to get a wagashi out of the Tupperware, his hand shaking. He kept his tone neutral, brows stitching together once more.  

"Yes, your brilliant assassin's cane that will make you look like royalty," James pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Come here, I can tell you're in pain," he massaged his hands down Taron's neck. "Can I undress you?"

"More like a tired, limping grade school teacher," Taron snorted softly, leaning back into the pressure of James's hands with soft shivers. He wasn't really in pain. "It's just a bit of an ache," he reassured James and remained silent for a long second before eventually nodding. "Okay." 

"Gilly, quit kicking papa's spine," James scolded with a smile, unbuttoning the dress shirt, and slipping it off. Taron had put on some weight with the pregnancy, enough that it had softened the concave lines of his bones. But now there were bruises marring the pale skin, and James winced at the shoe marks where he'd been kicked.

He pressed a kiss to each bruise that showed, and ran his hands down Taron's sides, and over Gilly. The button on the pants was next, and then the shoes and socks, with James stepping to adjust the wrapping on the ankle.

Why his breathing had picked up in a nervous, tight pinch, nothing that was arousal, with his heart pounding away in his chest as James undressed him, Taron didn't know. Maybe it was the thought of exposing himself like this... baring his marred and violated body to the one person whom he wanted to be happy and pleased, who deserved everything Taron had and all that he got to offer. And just that alone had him keep his eyes trained on James, toes curling as those blue chips scanned along his planes. 

There were a few visible shoe prints on him now, scratches and darkening bruises, red and angry welts where James's bond bite was and around his neck, down to his clavicles. 

He shivered and stopped himself from squirming subconsciously on the bed when James's lips pressed against his bruises, and Taron placed a splinted hand on his husband's cheek to still him. "Stop," he whispered. "They are nothing pleasant for you to..." He swallowed thickly. 

"Shhh, I'm kissing them better," James traced his mouth down Taron's wrist, and pressed a kiss to each finger. "I'm sorry you're hurting Taron, I wish I could take it away," he said sadly, kissing his fingertips and pressing them to a particularly nasty shade of purple.

Taron shook his head. "Don't be sorry... We're all still here," he said quietly, the tight coil of tension in his body not releasing, but he kept his focus on James and James alone, on the way his lips met with Taron's skin and flesh, gently caressing over the bruises ever so softly. 

Like this, he could see the bruises on James's body, as if the reminder of those thickly wrapped bandages around his head hadn't been enough, and Taron’s heart squeezed in a numbing ache.

He slid the pants off Taron and wrapped his husband's legs around his waist, kneeling at the foot of the bed so none of the pressure was on Taron's belly so soon after eating. And the motion made Taron take in a soft breath. 

Once he settled, James reached up to kiss his husband softly on the lips, taking his time to nuzzle at his chin, and stake a scent claim on him with a lick on the scraped bond bite.

Taron couldn't help a whimper at that, tremors coursing all over his body. He could still hear his own screams when they had tried to tear at it, legs flailing and trying to kick them away. That had been when one of them had taken hold of his ankle and twisted the joint, spraining it to the point where the pain had stopped Taron from struggling.

"Look at me," James stilled his movements and sat back to make eye contact. 

Taron hadn’t realized that his breathing had turned a little labored until his eyes landed upon James, held still in that firm, gentle gaze from his husband, those blue pools always seemingly piercing straight into the core of his being.

"It’s me touching you, just us here,” James continued soothingly, and tucked a lock of hair behind Taron's ear. He smiled as Gilly kicked at him. "Well, all three of us. Just you, and me, and our little awake pup," he amended, and slowly began licking his way down Taron's neck, around the bite, letting Taron relax under his tongue. He sucked gently at the bruise, not re-biting the mark just yet. That would come later, with Taron's climax.

Taron listened to James's words without really registering what he was saying, just allowing himself to bask in the low, humming baritones of the Alpha's familiar voice. 

Simple, fractured thoughts flickered across his mind— _ James was smiling at him, kissing, and licking him _ —and it was this sort of conscious knowledge that Taron clutched onto for dear life, disregarding all else.

_ Just us here. _

The Omega took in slow, deep breaths, trying to regain his mental faculties, letting the world zoom down to just them and them alone. And finally, slowly, he managed to calm down a little. 

"I have you, darling. Come on, love, look at me." It took a while, but James could see the emerald eyes starting to focus on him once more, the glazed over panic in them receding somewhat—still there, still raw… but no longer simmering away just right under the surface. "There's my love," he whispered and bumped their noses to give Taron something tangible to focus his attentions to.

When he was surely more lucid than this, Taron would appreciate James's tentative attention even more than he already was, but right then, the bump on the nose drew his attention like a fascinating little spark of clarity, and Taron was following it with everything he had right then.

James swept his hands down Taron's shoulders, over his belly, down the curved slope of his hips and thighs. "I have you. Does that smell better?" He nuzzled Taron's thighs, pressing his face against the musky scent beneath the boxers. 

He strained his ears to listen to James, and made his brain process the words when the lilt of James's tone, accompanied by that slightly expectant look, suggested that had been a question. He nodded, wordless at first. 

"Better," he croaked softly, feeling a stir of arousal finally gathering at the base of his spine at the feel of James nuzzling at his sensitive inner thighs, breath hitching when the man nosed at his groin. 

_ This is James. James. James. James.JamesJamesJames. _ He told himself, over and over, and kept staring at James for reaffirmation, like his husband would disappear and... be  _ replaced _ ... were he to turn his attention elsewhere, even for just one second. 

"Here." Seeing right through what was bothering his omega, James put Taron's hands on his head and let him feel the texture of his hair, grounding him. "I'm going to take off the boxers, and lick you," he said softly, laying everything out to give Taron a choice. "Let's get rid of the sour smell, so you can think, alright?"

Slowly, much like with everything else he had done up until then, James slid the pair of cotton boxers off, keeping their eyes locked on each other. 

Taron made himself listen to James, fingers working into the spiky blond hair. He caught every word, heard every word, but it didn't stop him from tightening his hold in James's hair upon feeling his boxers being slipped down despite the screaming protest of his splinted fingers. Frankly, right then, he hardly had much care for anything other than the fact that James was face-to-face with what Taron,  _ irrationally _ , thought to be his shame. 

_ Dirty.  _

His mind was looping back to that cycle again, but he jammed at it forcibly, trying to stop everything, stop the instincts, which built in his limbs and burrowed under his skin, that told him to bolt, to run,  _ anything _ . Anything to hide from James... at least until he get this  _ foul _ ,  _ rancid _ scent off of him.

With Taron’s focus, to all intents and purposes, still on him, James carefully bent to press a kiss to the top of Taron's cock, still small between his thighs, and gently worked his tongue up and down.

Even though he knew what was coming, he still gasped when James's tongue touched him, his cock, the muscles in his thighs tensing and squirming. But with higher thinking mostly dulled by his Omega instincts right then, Taron's fear of receiving James's disapproval and disgust bled into this as well, morphing the situation from needing to get away into needing to stay still. Because his Alpha was licking him, and he would displease James very much if he tried to crawl away to some corner. 

Taron told himself to breathe as he stared wide-eyed while James worked.

"Taron, so good for me," James rubbed his thumbs at the tension in Taron's legs muscles, trying to gather his scattering attention again, trying to calm him down. "What a good mate you are, so perfect for me." He bathed him with his tongue until the bitter citrus was gone, murmuring to endearments and praises to him. All he could smell now was the fresh, saltiness of his mate, like a breeze on the shore.

"So precious, my beautiful husband."

The Omega perked up at the praises before shying away because he didn't know what he had done to deserve them. His Alpha was praising him to placate him. He needed to calm down, he needed to—

James moved his attentions higher, to lick at where Gilly was happily kicking away beneath James's palm. He nudged at her and yelped when she kicked his nose, giggling.

Taron jerked at James's initial yelp, his hand coming up automatically to hold the kicking pup in his stomach, trying to soothe her. "Settle down," he said, urgency in his voice, before it caught up to him that James was giggling. 

"She's definitely your daughter," James smiled and reached up to kiss Taron. "I love you, Taron. She's amazing, a mixture of the two of us. God help the world," he laughed. "I don't think anyone is ready for her."

Taron registered the kiss, and, after a while, of all the things he could say, he asked, "Does your mouth feel dirty?"

"No, my mouth tastes like the man I love, with a bit of pup foot thrown in for good measure." James smiled and cupped his face.

"But that smell," Taron whispered, looking at James's mouth, flickering back to his eyes.

"It’s getting better. Taste." James bent down and kissed him softly. "I'm working my way down."

"You don't have to wash me with your tongue," Taron murmured, marginally logical. 

"Does it make you feel calmer, and balance your scent?" James quirked an eyebrow at him and went back to work on his thighs.

Taron shivered, his hand running down to touch James's cheek stiffly. "I don't want you to... dirty your mouth..." he whispered.

"Forget that." James shook his head and smiled. "How does it feel?"

He couldn't forget it. But he didn't say that, instead, he quietly replied, "You always feel good."

"Really Taron.... close your eyes... listen to my voice." James kept licking at him. "How do smell now?"

"Better," Taron said softly, but didn't close his eyes. Because no, he didn't want his brain to make up unwanted images. Not with James here like this.

"Good," James smiled. "Lie back for me," he got a pillow for Taron to lay his head on. "I'm going to make you smell like us again, and you work on convincing Miss Gilly to snooze," he teased.

Taron nodded and tried a smile as he settled back, rubbing his stomach softly, wanting to soothe Gilly like James said. She really was growing rather excited, so thank goodness the kicks were sparing his ribs and organs for now.

Even James could see the rather aerobic kicks that Gilly was indulging in, so he just smiled and tried not to laugh. He lifted Taron's legs onto his shoulders and dove in to tongue at his sac, sucking on each ball in turn.

Taron jerked softly, his breath hitching as he licked his lips. Gilly wasn't settling down, and he sighed, taking in a breath before starting to sing softly the lullaby he remembered his mother had sung to him before, trying not to feel awkward because this was happening whilst James was between his legs like this.

James kept going for a minute, but finally stopped and stared, eyes full of wonder.

He wove their fingers together and rested the hands on Gilly, listening to Taron sing.

"That's lovely," he said when Taron finished. "You'll be a wonderful parent, Taron. Honestly."

Taron shook his head. "Knowing a lullaby hardly qualifies me, James... We'll have to see." He smiled a little, relieved now that Gilly had stopped using his organs as stepping stones to bounce again.

"You did everything you could to protect her, no matter the damage to yourself," James acknowledged. "That is what will make you a great parent, Taron.” He reached up to kiss him.

Taron could only hope so, and he sighed into the kiss, shivering a little again but seeming less like he was going to run off the bed, one ankle splinted or not.

"Come on, sweetheart, roll over." James made a mound of pillows so Taron could rest his leg, and not lean on his belly. Once the Omega settled, James went back to licking Taron, starting at his nape and working down his spine.

Taron leaned on the pillows and stayed mostly silent all the while James was licking and pressing kisses to the scratches and bruises littered across his body. It was a bit before Taron softly called, "James?"

"Yes, love?" James asked, sitting back to see Taron.

Taron shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered. "I just... I just needed to..." He reached out softly to find James's hand.

"I have you," James smiled softly, weaving together their fingers. "Do you need me to come and kiss you awhile?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Taron nodded. "Please?" 

"Of course." James laid beside him and pulled Taron into his arms. "Do you know what I thought the first time I laid eyes on you?"

Taron burrowed in without problem and pressed into James. "'Wait, is this really Q?'" Taron offered softly, a wry smile on his lips. 

"No, I thought I was in trouble," James said softly. "I had no problem with casual sex on a mission, but never with an Omega. And you... you were the kind of man that made me want a life beyond that."

Taron was quiet at that, eyes taking in all of James, the tensed coil in him finally releasing some. "Really?" He whispered, fingers tracing along James's cheekbone. 

"And I had to make sure you were safe, and it had nothing to do with MI6." James nodded. "You were it for me. I had to make sure, those eyes... that you had a real life, outside of there. A real life of your own, where you could choose what you wanted, and I never dreamed that it would be me." James kissed his palm.

Taron shivered, James's lips soft on his skin. "You were ever the only one who'd be able to give me all of that, and more, James."

"There are a lot of good men out there, Taron," James said quietly. "Alec, Anthony, Leonardo… you would have gotten a wonderful husband out of any of them. But I'm honored that you let it be me."

Taron shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss to James's lips. "None of them would have been you. None of them would have been so strong for me, but gentle at the same time, nor would they have been this warm and caring to me like you. None of them would have sung lullabies to me whenever I'm scared like how you do it. None would make me food, hold me, and protect me like you." He nestled into James, voice remaining soft throughout. "None would love me the way you do."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," James said softly, Taron cradled close in his arms. He kept one hand under Gilly, so he could feel her movements between them. "And I'm glad it's me who get to see you every morning when I open my eyes," he added, leaning over to capture his husband's mouth in a kiss.

"I  _ love _ it, James. I love you," Taron whispered, curling into his husband. "I'm glad you're the one whom I get to see beside me when I wake up and the one I fall asleep next to at night, James... for the rest of the time I have."

"You have lots of time, you're younger than me." James nuzzled him, kissing a path down the line of his pulse. "And we're going to sit on the porch and watch our grandpups run around Skyfall," he added.

With a soft nod, Taron sighed. "Younger than you or not, I won't be able to survive without you," he whispered.

"You're my heart, Taron," James whispered. "It doesn't beat when you're away from me," he slid his hands down Taron's back to tease at his cleft with a tender finger.

Taron inhaled softly, arching into James's touch. "They say you shouldn't love someone so much... That you should keep back a piece of your heart for yourself." He pressed a hand over James's beating heart, its rhythm so strong and sure.

"You have mine, I have yours," James traced his lips behind Taron's ear. "It's only fair, darling," he whispered, teasing at his entrance.

The Omega shivered, James's hot breaths brushing over his skin. Finally, there was a bit of slick wetting his entrance. "A heart for a heart it is then," he murmured.

"A very fair trade, I believe," James kept mouthing at him, Taron's leg over his own, so there would be no pressure on Taron's back. 

Taron kept his eyes on James as the sparks of arousal began to return gradually to him as time wore on. It took a long, patient while, and he wrapped his arms around the Alpha, bringing their bodies as close as he could while pressing slightly hesitant kisses along James's skin.

James was careful to go slow, no sudden moves that might startle Taron. "You feel really good," he said softly, nuzzling the purring omega.

"It feels good thanks to you," Taron whispered, his hand tracing along James's skin, feeling it, mapping the familiar freckles and scars, aching at the new ones, letting the Alpha's pheromones and voice calming him down. Better. He felt better now, a little less dirty.

"I'm very glad it's working," James admitted. "I don't know what else to try."

Taron swallowed. "I'm sorry I'm asking a difficult thing of you..." he murmured.

"You aren't asking something difficult," James said softly. "I can feel how much you're hurting in the bond. I hate it."

"I can feel you hurting, too," Taron whispered. He sighed, holding on to James before pressing his husband down onto the mattress, breathing calm and heart rate not picking up too much as he straddled James, leaning onto his knees so his sprained ankle wouldn't sting a swelling storm. "You okay?" he asked quietly, knowing that with the pregnancy, he was heavier than before even if his weight-gaining had been finicky at best.

"Yes," James stared up at him. "I love you, he whispered, cupping Taron's cheek. "So much, my darling."

Looking at James, Taron nuzzled into that touch, eyelashes fluttering. He caught James's hand with his own, pressing a kiss to the palm. "May I ride you?"

"Of course, let me stretch you?" James moaned softly.

Taron nodded, licking his lips as if in nervousness as he turned to the bedside table, checking the first drawer and feeling immensely grateful upon finding lube there. He placed the bottle softly into James's hand. "I... I'm not... slicking that much..."

"It's alright, it will happen again," James said. "It will take time, Taron. Don't pressure yourself, it will make it worse." He warmed some of the lube in his hand and stole a kiss while he teased at his husband's entrance.

Taron's breathing stuttered a little as he nodded wordlessly. He just wanted to leave all this behind... to at least be able to please James fully. ( _ And you will... you will _ , a voice soothed, sounding unsurprisingly like James's.) He rocked his hips a little, pressing shyly back on James's circling finger. 

"We'll be stronger for this when it's over," James whispered, nuzzling him. "I would never leave you, I hope you know that."

His eyes stung upon hearing the words. Taron had known that James wouldn't leave him, he knew that deep down in his heart, but listening to it being spoken aloud as such was something else altogether. He pursed his lips, nodding. "I know," he croaked. 

"Never, Taron... Not even death will keep me from being next to you," James swore. "Nothing," he kissed the trembling lips.

Taron smiled into the kiss and pressed back into James, his hands roaming the exposed plane of his husband's chest, before leaning down to nip at his neck, breathing in a lungful of James's reassuring scent. 

"I love you, darling ," James moaned softly, teasing at his cleft, rubbing a thumb down his opening.

Arching back, Taron sighed and nodded. "I love you, too." He tweaked James's nipples. "Push into me, love..." 

James nodded and kept his eyes on Taron, sliding smoothly into him. "Gods, Taron. You feel wonderful."

Taron groaned, shivering all over a sudden as he kissed James and focused on the fact that this was his husband— _ James, James, James _ —and no one else who was here, making love to him and saying these things to him. Words with meanings that weren't crass, mocking, or humiliating. 

He rocked his hips slowly at first, moving up and down while leaning on his knees, eyes locked on James. 

"Good, so good, darling," James leaned up to kiss him, arms wrapped around Taron. "Breathe though," he teased gently. "You look ready to faint," he slicked his fist and rubbed Taron erect again.

The Omega gasped, jerking into James's fist. "Not going to happen," he whispered, swallowing, breathing in James as he increased his speed a little, wanting,  _ needing _ , very much to be entirely James's once more. 

"That's it, that's my beautiful man," James kissed him again, biting at Taron's bottom lip. "I love how you feel inside, so warm."

"That's just my body temperature," Taron teased softly, just venturing a little, nuzzling into James. 

"I love how you feel around me, whatever temperature you are." James surged up against him with a moan, crushing their lips together. He bared his neck for Taron to bite.

Taron groaned, tongue lapping at the length of James's neck, sucking down to where their bond mark was and kissing it before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the sweet, firm flesh as he clenched around James's cock simultaneously. 

James sobbed against his chest, clutching Taron as close to him as he could, the sheer terror breaking through the bond, Taron rolled in a ball around Gilly, determined that their little Button would survive, even if he was injured. "Taron, Taron, love, I'm so sorry," he whispered, not daring to let his husband go.

The sound of James's apparent distress twisted at his heart, and Taron, for a moment there, was scared that maybe he shouldn't have bitten James at all. 

"Oh James, no..." he whispered, voice strained and just choking a little as he rocked them back and forth. "I'm here now... yes? I'm here now... We're all here now..." 

"I don't know what I would have done without you," James kissed him, a soft tremor coursing through his body. "You and Gilly, you're everything," he kissed Taron's eyelashes.

Taron leant into him and accepted every kiss gladly, gratefully. "We will never have to know," he whispered, steel determination seeping into his voice like tendrils. "It won't happen again."

"No, it won't," James murmured, rocking into Taron softly. "I'm not going to be away from your side, ever again. I'm going to be sure you're safe until Gilly is with us," he lapped at Taron's marred bond scar. "Darling, my goal is to make you absolutely sick of seeing me," he teased.

"You need to give it more efforts then," Taron smiled. "I don't have a feeling I'm sick of seeing you just yet." And silently, he tilted his head to the side to expose all of the bond bite for James. 

"My sweet, sweet Omega, my darling," James kissed him. "I have years and years of plans to spoil you and cherish you.” And with that, he leant in and sunk his teeth into Taron's bond bite, pushing as much affection and love across their bond as he could, pictures of him watching Taron sleep, him gazing at his beloved, the kiss at their wedding.

Taron whimpered, shivering as the wave of love, affection, and tenderness washed over him, but beneath all that, he could feel the pain, panic, and agony James had felt when he realized Taron had been taken, and that drew a sharp whine from his lips as he curled into James, throat tight. "We will be together, James... for as long as we live..." He swallowed thickly. "I will never leave your side again."

"I know, we'll both make sure," James comforted him, lapping at the blood welling up in the renewed bond bite. "I love you, little one," he whispered. "I love you so much, my heart.” He moved his hand on Taron's cock, gentle and sure, as the lips against his skin.

"I love you," Taron said with a grunt. "I love you... I love you." He moved up and down James's length, muscles flexing around his husband's cock as he gasped and arched. 

James balanced Taron's weight on his palms and watched him pleasure them both, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "So beautiful," he whispered, leaning up to steal a kiss, thumb harsh on Taron's cock.

It drew a sharp hiss from Taron's lips as he arched, riding James faster now, pressing kisses all over as he pinched the Alpha's nipples as if in retaliation. "James," he moaned, holding on like a lifeline in the churning storm of his mind, nuzzling his husband. "James..." 

"I have you, love," James murmured against his skin. "I have you," his hands around the omega as support to help him hold up the additional weight of Gilly. "You're my world, Taron."

"You're everything to me, too, James," Taron breathed, heady and lightheaded as he gazed at James, wrapped up tight in the man's love and utterly enthralled. 

James sucked at one nipple, then the other, teasing them hard, leaking. He pressed a kiss to Taron's throat, over the pulse rabbiting down his neck. "Will you come for me, Taron? Come with me?"

"Yes..." Taron nodded, voice quavering just a bit. He felt almost frantic now, desperate, like if he didn't get at least this right then everything that came after would forever be off. "Please..." He didn't know why he said that, but he did anyway, hands tightening and digging into James's skin and flesh, breathing ragged and loud ( _ too loud, they'll hear and come for you, quiet _ ) in his ears. 

"Hey, hey, Taron, look at me," James cupped Taron's cheek in his palm. "You're here with me, open your eyes," James stilled his movements.

He snapped out of that and stared at James, eyes swimming in a way that made the confusion in them more pronounced as he hadn't felt himself lapsing until James's call. "Come with me," he rasped suddenly, clenching around James now. 

"You feeling better now?" James kissed him, hungrily. "I lost you for a moment there."

Taron nodded, swallowing. "Better," he rasped hoarsely. "Much better." 

"I'm glad," James said truthfully, tucking Taron's lengthening curls behind his ear. "Now, let's see if I can remind you just how pleasurable this can be," he rocked into Taron with soft movements, undulating his hips like they were dancing, without losing the connection between them.

Taron pushed back, rolling his hips, too, as he tried to regulate his breathing. "I haven't forgotten," he whispered. The memory just took a backseat to what had just happened, something which Taron regretted. He felt just slight guilty about it, even though it was clear that this was only the due course of nature. If he didn't work this (and no, he wasn't going to name it) out of his system, then he would never truly be okay again, and that, in consideration of everything else, was even a far worse prospect than most... because he had James and Gilly now. He needed them.

And they needed him.

So he was going to be okay, even if it would take some time.

"I love you," James whispered, pressing kisses down the line of his neck. "I worship you," he sucked on his ear lobe. "I adore you," he murmured, suckling on each of Taron's nipples in turn. "I treasure you," he sped up his movements on the swollen length of Taron's cock.

Gasping and writhing, Taron arched and clenched around James, tears welling up in his eyes at the sweet words trickling in his ears from those soft, tender lips, rolling down his face slowly. 

"I..." he croaked, voice thick. "Everything I am, is yours, James. All of it." He arched, shivering. "My heart, my life." His voice hitched, shivering all over. "I'm so close..." 

"Stop thinking about making yourself come. So much pressure," James smiled fondly. "Tell me how it feels?" He nuzzled Taron, rocking into him faster. "You have goosebumps."

"I'm not trying to make myself come, James," Taron breathed, flushing. "I  _ am _ close." He shivered, change of pace shooting pleasure up along his back. "It feels good, James... being physically connected to you." His eyelashes fluttered. 

"So soft, so warm," James murmured. "The first time I was inside you, we made Button. I still can't believe it," he added, cradling Taron close to him.

"Believe it, dear heart," Taron whispered, taking James's hand and pressing it into his stomach, where Gilly was nestled inside, warm and sound and safe still, if just a little stressed from all of this. "This is the result of our love."

James nodded, heart too full to articulate his emotions. "I'll always love you," he whispered.

"As I you," Taron breathed, kissing James fully, the edge of urgency seeping into it now, the muscles in his thighs quivering just a little. 

"That's it," James encouraged, feeling his muscles tighten. He was sweating, trying to hold himself back. "Dammit... My knot... Is it too much?"

Pursing his lips, Taron shook his head, the rest of his fringe that wasn't clinging to his forehead from sweat swaying side to side. "No. Not at all... Knot me," he murmured with sped urgency, the swelling at the base of James's cock making him breathless. "Please." He was riding James as fast as he could go now without hurting Button, sitting down with a sharp, soft cry as James finally lodged into him, coming just from the feel of it.

James came with a cry. He rolled them onto their sides, pressing kisses to Taron's cheeks and lips.

"God, you feel incredible," he panted, Taron's movements pulling another orgasm from him.

Taron let out a soft sigh as he curled into James, shivering just a little, the muscles in his thighs and his ankle ached from exertion, but it was all good as he listened to the rapid beating of James's heart. "I love you," he whispered, pressing kisses into his husband's chest. "Yours... I'm all yours..."

"I know this won't fix it, but... I hope it's the first step." James tangled his fingers in Taron's hair and covered them with blankets.

"I know, James," Taorn whispered, holding onto James, appreciating James's consideration. "Thank you."

"You're precious to me, Taron," James said quietly into the soft curls. "I want you to heal for yourself, not only for me. I love your smile, your laugh. You deserve that."

"I hope so, too," Taron murmured with a soft shiver. He didn't want to smell so appallingly rancid himself. "I will heal for myself, James... But I will heal for you and Gilly, too." He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to James's lips gently.

"I'm going to ask Alec to go back and get some things..." James whispered. "I want... I want the sling and clan tartan."

"Oh..." Taron breathed before reaching a hand up to caress James's face. "That would be lovely."

"Some things from all this are irreplaceable," James whispered. "It would mean the world to me to see Gilly wrapped in that," he admitted.

Taron nodded. He was aware of that. "And she will, James," he reassured his husband.  

"I think it's worth the trouble," James whispered. "To ask him to go. We've given up a lot. If lives were at stake, I would say no. But now that we're here, well..." He sighed. "Anthony sent some information for us, how to handle the delivery alone."

Taron nodded once, quiet, before saying, "As long as we'll really be safe here for the months to come." 

“We will be," James said quietly. "I had Naomi secure us some extra security for the place. I don't really want us going out, or having a routine, anything traceable. I know we'll probably get sick of each other, but at the least it will give us some added security."

Taron shivered about the prospect of going out also, and sighed. "How will we have supplies without going out, love?" He asked softly.

"It’s a small town, the grocery stores deliver," James smiled. "I think we need to worry more about you getting nesting and comfortable," he said softly. "We're looking at safety more than surroundings."

Taron thought about it for a bit and nodded. "Okay... As long as we find someone reliable and all..."

"Alec will look at options for us," James nodded. "And I'll have him bring some of the nesting things as well when he goes for the tartan.” Out of habit, he reached and turned out the light. "Goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams."

Taron suddenly jerked with a small gasp. "James..." he called. "Please... only dim the light? I... I can't..."

"Of course," James turned it back on. "I'm sorry, love," he handed Taron back his glasses.

Taron shivered and curled into James. The darkness reminded him too much of the confining space of that crater box, and he swallowed, regulating his breathing until it evened out back once more before trying to will for sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains non-graphic description of going into labor and childbirth.

The next morning saw them off to the mainland to say goodbye to Naomi and Alice, and Alec, who was heading back to collect their things. 

"We'll expect regular phone calls," Naomi warned. 

"And we'll send sweets," Alice added.

"Sweets all the way here?" Taron chuckled. "Sounds like a good plan." 

He hugged them briefly with a small smile. "Thank you all... Have a safe trip back."

"We love you, Taron," Alice squeezed him. "Skyfall isn't the same without you."

They waited until the plane took off, and headed to the computer shop. Alec's flight would leave soon, so they were on their own for the ferry ride back.

They bought all the things Taron needed for security and everything else, including the cane, or the materials for it. 

"We'll take you to the airport and see you off, Alec," Taron said as he checked the time.

"You two be safe while I'm gone," Alec fussed. "Make sure there's enough groceries before you head back, that you don't have to go out until I return. And I want to check those window and door locks again."

The worries and concerns Alec showed warmed his heart, and Taron smiled, nodding. "We'll make sure of that, and check the latches and door locks, too." He hugged Alec. "Don't rush yourself too much."

"The sooner I'm back, the sooner I'll sleep next to Alice again." Alec grinned easily. 

"Of course," Taron replied softly. "Hence why I said that you didn't need to rush. Stay with Alice... we'll be fine." The Omega wasn't sure whom he was reassuring, Alec or him, but he did it anyhow.

"Just a last recheck, to make sure I can't get through your security," Alec reassured him. "That's our standard, if a 00 can't get in, it will stop a common criminal."

Taron nodded and pursed his lips. Common criminal or not, he just hoped no one would even think about entering their house now... He would install surveillance and everything else needed. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Of course," Alec squeezed him. "Take care of yourself, and James. Make sure he eats. He looks too thin, and tired. As do you," Alec tousled Taron's curl's. "Keep our good baby growing, do you hear?"

"I'll take good care of him." Taron nodded and chuckled as Alec tousled his hair, patting the hand away. "Don't worry about that."

"Thanks, Alec," James clapped Alec's shoulder as his flight was announced. "We'll see you in a couple of days, and then you can head on home." 

They watched until Alec disappeared onto the plane, and set off for the ferry.

"Just the two of us, then," James smiled, tucking Taron close to him. "I dare say Alec was right, dinner and a nap sound ridiculously good."

Taron stuck close to James, pulling the scarf around his neck just to hide his face away a little, and sighed as they stood to a more or less secluded corner of the ferry.

James kept Taron cradled against him, and hummed softly.

"You and me again," he said as darkness fell and the stars winked on. "Come on, let's go home," he shouldered the packages and kissed Taron's palm.

"Don't overexert yourself. Let me help," Taron said softly, picking up a package. "We're not in Islamic countries anymore."

"I know, but I don't want you to strain your back either," James smiled, stopping to kiss his mate. "It's not like you can put down Gilly when you get tired.” Their house was a short walk up the cobbled streets, all illuminated with street lamps shining brightly. 

"It's okay. I have you to give me a massage." Taron smiled and pressed another chaste kiss to James's lips. "Besides, I need to use my hands anyway." He balanced the weight of the light package in his palms, letting his fingers have minimal movements... but at least they were still doing something.

"Anytime you want one," James agreed as he unlocked the door. The house was quiet and still, just as they'd left it. No sign of any disturbances. "I'll bring up a snack." James flipped on the lights.

Taron waited at the threshold until the light was on before he walked into the house. The primal fear felt ridiculous and irrational, but one he couldn't shake off. His eyes flickered to all corners visible to his eyes before stepping in to set everything down. 

It would take a bit for him to get comfortable in the house, but it was a cozy one, and he supposed it wouldn't take too long a length of time. 

"You spoil me too much," he hummed softly, taking out the laptop, plugging it in, and turning the device on, feeling the engine whir and stir to life, letting the mechanic soothe his mind. 

His eyes lingered on the smooth keyboard, trying to think up something but drawing a blank at the same time.

"I don't spoil you," James protested. "I only try to take care of you as best I can, given the circumstances. Heavens forbid we were in London right now, I wouldn't let your feet touch the floor," he teased.

Taron chuckled softly at James's tease, shaking his head. "Circumstances or not, you're still giving me the best care." 

James smiled and lit the fire to chase away the evening chill from the air, the island was prone to cold winds around this time of year, then headed off to the kitchen to toast bread and make tea. 

"Can you stomach some fruit and cheese?"

The Omega's eyes flickered to the dancing flames and nodded distractedly. "I think so." He ran a program, painstakingly typing and trying not think about anything else but the fact that he was attempting to use his fingers.

"I'll make us food," James kissed Train's forehead. "Don't push so hard you hurt yourself."

It was already hurting anyway, but Taron wanted to try still, just so he would feel like there was really some solid sort of hope for his hands to heal back to a relative level of functioning. But looking up at James, he sighed and smiled. "I'll help." Perhaps it'd be better for the both of them if he'd just give  _ them _ some time.

"Sounds good, I can steal more kisses," James offered him a hand up, which Taron took gratefully. "Gilly doing alright, or is she tap dancing again?" He winced as she visibly moved at his voice. "Easy, Button. Give Papa a break."

Taron chuckled as he straightened with a slight hint of discomfort when Gilly nudged at a rib. "I told you she responds too well to your presence." He stroked his belly with a fond smile. "If anything, I may need to start worrying about her occupying most of your attention when she grows up," he teased.

"Never, we have Grace and Alec if I need a break," James grinned."You'll always be the center of my world, Taron."

Taron snorted. "Yes, yes. Wait until you see her."

"Taron, you know I can't wait to meet Gilly," James spun him into his arms. "But you, darling, will always be the person that makes the sun rise." He leaned in to kiss his husband softly, fingers tangled into the longer curls.

Taron couldn't but feel his face heat up a little at that as he sighed and leaned into James's touch, indulging himself into the kiss. "You think too highly of me," he pointed out. "But I don't think no less of you myself." The Omega smiled. "So we're even."

"My sweet love," James hummed, nipping at Taron's lips. "Will you dance with me after we eat, if you aren't too tired?"

"I should be asking you that as well," Taron murmured, his eyes trailing to the bandages that were still wrapped around James's head. "But yes... of course, if we both aren't too tired." He leant into the Alpha, pressing an ear to his beating heart.

"Just one song," James breathed him in. "I just, I need something good, in the middle of all this, you know? Something sweet."

Taron nodded. "I know." He pulled away just enough to kiss James softly one more time. "We need it."

"Come on, let me feed you, before Miss Gilly Button kicks down a wall or something," James smiled. "Riddance. I don't know how you stand it."

"It helps thinking about how much you'll have to suffer later on thanks to this cute little menace," Taron teased. "What are we making then?"

"Menace is right," James laughed. "I was going to make toast and cut up fruit and cheese, nothing too heavy. My stomach is still off with the headaches. Unless you're craving something specific?"

Taron shook his head. "That's more than enough already. I'll get you the plates." 

"Alright, let's eat," James smiled at him. "You really are lovely, Taron." He got the cheese and fruits from the refrigerator, and sliced up oranges and pears.

"Now you're just flattering me." Taron chuckled, setting out the plates he had carefully brought over close to where James was working on slicing up the fruit. It felt like he should be helping out more, should be the one to take care of James... but he kept thinking to himself about what James had told him: one step at a time. One step at a time... Rushing it would just pain them both all the more later on. 

“Can you get the rolls from the table?" James asked, slicing into the fresh, pasturized cheese. "We can eat in bed."

Taron nodded and did just that, even though it did take a little long because of his hobbling around. "As long as we don't spill anything." He smiled, watching James fondly.

"We'll be alright," James filled their tea mugs and set everything on a tray. "Come on, let's call it a night," he said, leading Taron up the stairs. "Oh wow, this is a nice surprise." 

Alec had left the photo album from James and Taron's wedding lying on the bed.

"Oh," Taron breathed, sitting down by the edge of the bed and picking the volume up, undoing the silk bow with one soft gesture, hand tracing over the simple, but elegant design they had chosen with a small smile on his lips.

 

_ James & Taron _

∞

 

It said on the cover. 

"We... gods... it feels like a dozen years ago," James bent to kiss his cheek. "You were so lovely."

Taron scoffed even as he nuzzled into James. "So were you." His eyes traced those two spreads of them all, first standing in the wide open moor next to where the ceremony was held, then all grinning and laughing the next when Taron threw his bouquet up in midair, the others following by flinging up flower petals and confetti. 

"It was a wonderful day," he whispered, looking up at James. "I got officially married to you." 

"Every day I get to spend with you is wonderful," James countered. "But you were gorgeous." There was a CD tucked in, with the words  _ Baby's first heartbeat _ carefully written on it.

"Even when I'm cranky and snappish?" Taron hummed teasingly and leant into James, looking at himself in these photos, an almost surreal feeling in his chest. They had been so happy... and he would give anything to see James that happy again, neither pained nor high-strung from impending danger.

"Oh, I didn't even realize they'd taken one here," James pointed, smiling at the photo of them dancing at the festival, in the robes they'd bought in Bahrain.

"I'd be surprised if they hadn't," the Omega chuckled softly. There were ones when he had just finished changing into his suit earlier, too, an addition to the whole taken and labeled as  _ Behind the Scene _ footage by Eve. Next was a photo of them standing side-by-side, talking and gazing into one another's eyes as they sipped at their warm cider, the warm, golden hue of the bonfire illuminating both their features under the glimmering fairy lights.

Taron told himself he could still taste the cider in the back of his mouth, and swallowed thickly, burrowing into James. 

"It'll happen again, and soon I hope," James said. "I promise, Taron. We'll go home," he squeezed Taron. "Next year, it will be the two of us, with Gilly. Although we may have to skip the Beltaine feast at the rate we're going, I promise we'll go next year."

Home... Taron mused and nodded quietly. "I just want to be somewhere safe with you," he whispered. Home was where they all were... Thoughts lurked in his mind, but he pushed them away, just focusing on James and breathing him in. At least Gilly seemed to have settled some.

"Let's eat," Taron said quietly, straightening up a little. 

"Sounds good," James settled back against the pillows and pulled Taron to join him.

"I'm ready for all this madness to be over," he admitted quietly, nuzzling Taron. "My goal is to have it done by the time Gilly is born. I know I promised I won't go out in the field again, but is there anything I can do to help?"

The Omega stiffened at the words, the implication of them. "You're suggesting you'll go out in the field again?" he whispered, the memory of that night before all this started, the night they had been driving to London before getting attacked for the first time, the near hyperventilating fear was back wedging in the space between his chest and throat, constricting.

"No! No, never, Taron," James pulled him closer and held him tighter. "I'm just saying... Is there anything I can help you do from here?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Taron nodded and relaxed visibly, even as his heart still trembled somewhat in the confinement of his ribcage. "I'll... I'll think about it." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," James nuzzled him. "I meant, maybe you could dictate, and I can type? Or something like that, I don't know. I'm afraid I'm much better with weapons than brains, I'm sorry."

Taron shook his head. "Don't apologize for something you can't help, James," he said softly. "Sorry, I'm just..." He didn't know what was going on with him right then... Too edgy, and it discomforted him a lot. "I'll figure something out." Something to keep them both busy.

"I know... I feel helpless too," James whispered. "Neither of us can do what we're good at, and all this waiting is hell on the nerves."

Taron was quiet for a long time before he whispered, "Do you think I'm... holding you back, James?" He was asking in all honesty. 

"No, not at all," James kissed his curls. "There's nowhere I'd rather be. I have a reason to not die somewhere anonymous, and be loved. Don't ever doubt how good for me you are, Taron."

Gilly shifted in his belly, and Taron told himself he should stop getting so worked up, lest it keep waking her like this. And so he nodded and leant into James. "I'm only wondering aloud.” Because, while he regretted none of this, he wondered about it still sometimes about how maybe he had gotten pregnant too soon, how maybe he should have been more patient...

Shaking the thought away, he sighed and nibbled on a grape. "I love you," he said, because that was the only thing tangible to him right then.

"I love you," James fed him a slice of toast. "Tell me, what's going on in that brilliant brain of yours?"

He ran a hand over Taron’s belly, seeing him wince as Gilly moved.

"Nothing much," Taron muttered with a sigh, biting slowly on the crunchy toast, as Gilly seemed to settle down somewhat at the warmth of James's hand. "Just that maybe I'm fretting too much these days."

"I think we both are," James agreed. "A day in bed in PJs sounds like just what the doctor ordered tomorrow."

"Good," Taron hummed, bringing a morsel of cheese up to James's lips. "Worry about the rest later." He wasn't sure whom he was trying to convince with that, but it didn't matter, he supposed. 

James nodded in agreement, flipping back to the picture of them in the hall, mirroring the one he'd shown Taron in the study of his parents. 

"The world is not enough, and forever isn't long enough," he whispered softly, licking at Taron's fingers, tongue velvet rough against the whorls.

Taron's breath caught a little, and he burrowed into James. "Sure you won't get bored eventually with forever?" he teased softly, smiling up at James.

"Not a chance," James promised, feeding him more fruit. "Although, I'm quite sure I'll drive you spare in short order."

"We'll work something out, I'm sure," Taron smiled, picking out a bit of fruit and feeding it to James. "Do you need to change the bandages on your head?" he asked quietly.

"Probably a good idea," James sighed. "if it's scabbed sufficiently, I can leave off the bandage after it's cleaned."

Taron nodded and straightened. "Should have let Alec check it before he left, but well, now you're stuck with me." He offered James a wry smile.

"There isn't much to do, I can take care of it," James winced as he poked at the bandages. 

Taron swatted his hand away softly. "Let me do it," he said, getting up carefully to go and fetch the first-aid kit where Naomi had left it.

"I'm quite ready to shed the bandage and let you play nurse." James swallowed more aspirin from the bottle he had snatched off their bedside table.

"This would hardly be playing nurse if I can actually bend my fingers a little," Taron drawled, nudging James to scoot forward so he could settle behind the Alpha, making sure he wasn't pressing down on his ankle.

"Thank you, for doing this," James said softly. "I didn't mean to give you another thing to worry about." He nuzzled Taron gently, leaning his forehead against Taron's shoulder.

"Don't thank me for taking care of you," Taron said softly as he planted a gentle kiss into James's hair, which had lengthened some now. "It's what I want to do... Besides, I'll still be worrying over this and that anyway whether you mean it or not, love." Gradually, he began removing James's bandages, grimacing a little at the bit of blood he could see in the deeper layers. 

"That feels miserable," James admitted. "But the pain isn't as blinding as it was," he rested his hands on Taron's belly, and Gilly nudged against him. "I know, sweetheart. Papa is fixing me up. You know... I was thinking of a song I know, Taron. Do you like Elton John?"

Taron blinked and paused a little. "From what I've heard from him, yes, I guess." He flushed a little. "I'm not... well-versed in vintage songs... more of a classical music type, but I know enough, I guess." 

The Omega peered at the wound, taking in a breath as he did so. "It's scabbed over well enough, I suppose, considering it's just a couple of days old. Let me clean the area up again."

The team at Bahrain had done a good job at sewing James up, but it still pained him to see that a patch of his husband's hair had been shaved so the wound's condition would be more easily tracked and observed with a lower risk of infection, too. With a sigh, he began dabbing at the dried blood around the gash with antiseptic, not applying too much pressure. 

"Please tell me if it hurts," he whispered quietly to James.

"I'm alright," James smiled.  "There's a song that Elton John sings to his child that's on way." He started humming softly. "I'll look up the lyrics and sing it to you."

Taron nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I love listening to you singing, and I'm sure Gilly does too." He smiled at James.

"I'll call the music store tomorrow, see about a keyboard or piano to rent," James kissed Taron's hand. "Your fingers are bending, wow."

"You say it like it's an accomplishment worth a Nobel Prize," Taron smiled. It hurt, yes, but he was a little happy, too. At least he was getting somewhere, even though he couldn't really move a few of his truly broken fingers. 

"You couldn't two days ago," James reminded softly. "It's a good sign. I'll take all of those we can get right now."

Taron nodded with a small smile. "I suppose you're right." He pressed a kiss to James's forehead. "All right, let me try to see if I can wrap clean bandages around your head decently enough." 

"I can't see them, as long as no blood drips," James teased. "It has to work, not be pretty. And I'm quite sure you'll do a better job than I would."

"That's just what you're telling yourself," Taron muttered with an amused smile. He started bandaging James now, slowly, carefully. As much as he could make it. His fingers didn't really cooperate the longer it took, but he bit his lips and persevered. 

The end product turned out crooked, as expected, but not as bad as he had expected it to be, and the Omega sat back with a sigh. 

"Okay?" he asked James softly.

"It’s great, thank you love," James kissed him. "Can you hand me the tablet?"

Taron nodded and reached for the tablet, a little clumsy, but he brought it back safely into James's hands. "Looking for that song?" he smiled. 

"Yes, let me find the music," James pulled Taron back onto his lap. "Come listen with me?"

 

_ Hey you, you're a child in my head _

_ You haven't walked yet _

_ Your first words have yet to be said _

_ But I swear you'll be blessed _

 

_ I know you're still just a dream _

_ your eyes might be green _

_ Or the bluest that I've ever seen _

_ Anyway you'll be blessed _

 

Taron leaned into James and listened to the lyrics, a small smile on his lips, throat tight. 

"That's beautiful," he whispered softly. "I think you have just the voice for it."

"I heard this song years ago, one night when I was on a surveillance mission," James said, brushing his fingers through Taron's hair. "I didn't think I'd be lucky enough for it to ever apply to me, but... I think most people must want this for their pups, the best they can give them. At least I hope they do."

 

_ I need you before I'm too old _

_ To have and to hold _

_ To walk with you and watch you grow _

_ And know that you're blessed _

 

_ And you, you'll be blessed _

_ You'll have the best _

_ I promise you that _

_ I'll pick a star from the sky _

_ Pull your name from a hat _

_ I promise you that,  _

_ promise you that,  _

_ promise you that _

_ You'll be blessed _

 

James's words made Taron smile a little. With all the work he had done, his confidence in the goodness of this world hadn't faltered entirely, and somehow that warmed the Omega's heart as he continued listening to the lyrics, nuzzling into James as he did so. "Your hope is wonderful, James," he whispered. 

"Well, it isn't my song," James said with a sigh. "The people at Black Lotus... well they don't fit in that. But... I know couples who have wanted children so badly, and can't have them. And adopted, and gave some child a wonderful life. So I know there are good people out there, just like there are bad ones."

"I know," Taron sighed. "I know. It's those good people that we can count on." He shivered, eyes closing a little.

"Are you ready to sleep?" James asked softly. "You look worn out."

Taron hummed. "I'll help clean up first." 

"It's just a couple of plates, love," James said. "They will wait until morning. Do you want some music as we go to sleep?"

"Okay," Taron nodded. "And... can we not turn off the light?" he asked quietly. 

"I wasn't going to," James smiled. He found a list of piano sonatas on the tablet and put it on the nightstand to play. "Come lay in my arms? I can hold both you and Gilly," he pulled the blankets around them.

"Thank you," Taron murmured, burrowing into James, pressing soft kisses to his chest.

"I'm just loving you, you never need to thank me for that," James smiled into the soft curls, one hand rubbing where Gilly was happily squirming. "Bedtime for little Buttons, Gilly bear," he said, voice fond. "Let Papa and I nap for a bit."

Taron couldn't help it as a bit of a giggle slipped past his throat. "Gilly bear," he repeated. "She's going to raise hell when she hears you call her that in a few years."

"Remind me to do it the first time she brings home a date," James laughed, running his hands up and down the smooth curves of Taron's back. "I love how you feel," he confessed softly.

"If she's going to be as fierce as you, then I won't recommend that." Taron smiled, leaning into James's touch. "I love the feel of your hands on me," he confessed also. 

"It's... primal? I don't know..." James scratched his nails down Taron's spine. "Bruce was right. I want you more now."

Taron let out a soft breath, blushing a little. "Maybe it's sort of an insurance... to make sure the other mate stays," he smiled up at James.

"That makes sense actually, but none of the reason I'm enjoying it," James said. "You feel... Warm, safe, you smell like home. Anywhere we are."

Taron shivered a little. "You're the reason I smell like this, James... I won't be any of that"—warm, safe, like home—"without you."

"Well, it's a good thing you're stuck with me then," James breathed in the warm smell of him, the content Omega that had been missing. "You smell like you again."

Taron's stomach pinched, but he smiled anyway. "Because we've been more or less attached at the hip."

"It smells... You smell happy. Not so afraid," James admitted softly. "I was scared I'd made it worse."

Taron's throat was tight as he shook his head. "Never," he whispered. "You'll never make anything worse."

"I have you," James murmured. "I just... I feel like I'm just fumbling around in the dark. I'm not so good at taking care of you. I should know what to do, how to help."

"You don't necessarily have to know because you're my alpha, James," Taron replied softly. "I don't know how to care for you either, and I'm fumbling, too... But we learn together, yeah?" He looked up at James and smiled.

"Yes, and it's the best part," James smiled down at him. "Good dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams to you, too," Taron whispered, closing his eyes.

 

-

 

They had good days and bad days, and Taron liked to think the good outweighed the bad, but sometimes, it didn't feel like that. 

There were days when they would do all sorts of things together, cooking, reading, listening to music... laughing. Those were best days.

But then, there were days when either Taron would be too bloody damned irritable, because nothing went his way, because he was clumsy, because his fingers couldn't bend this way or that or hurt like hell whenever he tried to use them for typing just  _ simple _ codes. Or James would be a little agitated about their surroundings. 

But then again, who could blame the Alpha? Even Taron was agitated more often than not, too, about that. However, his own agitation would breed more of the same kind in James; it was a vicious, recurring cycle, and it wasn't good. 

Taron would tell himself every night before sleeping that he would do better the next day... but there was never any guarantee.

Needless to say, it disappointed him. ( _ Useless. – No, that's not true. _ )

They both had nightmares anyway... ( _ Shh, it's going to be okay. You're all right. We're all right. _ )

The only good news was that Gilly seemed to be doing fine. Taron was growing heavier by the day, which might be just because of Gilly's additional weight (not that he'd ever tell James). He couldn't see even his toes anymore, but he supposed that was okay. It was strange looking in the mirror at his seemingly too large belly, and at all the stretch marks that had begun appearing not too long ago; James was loving it, though, and he loved it too when Gilly sometimes pushed back to their touches and they could almost see all of her little fingers or toes now. 

That was just how hard she kicked. ( _ Don't damage Papa's spleen, darling. We don't really need that right now. _ )

It was, generally, as good as their situation could get.

Even a stray cat was frequenting their house now... mostly because Taron couldn't help but feed it food... Although it was James who mostly did that now because the Omega couldn't bend down for the life of him. ( _ Secretly, he loves cats. But he doesn't tell James... because having a cat right then is like giving it a 50-50 chance of survival... And no, he isn't thinking the same thing about Gilly as well. He isn't. _ )

"Come here," James petted their adopted kitten who was stalking his shoelace. "Taron, do you want... Where are you?”

He wandered through the house looking for his mate. "I know your back was bothering you... Taron?"

It was a torrent outside, all the rain cooling down the warming weather of April, and a small voice came from within the bathroom. 

Bracing himself on the sink probably wasn't his brightest idea, but Taron couldn't care less right then. "James?" His eyes were fixated on the floor, or, more precisely, on the puddle of fluid between his feet. It almost seemed like an unpleasant scene, until it didn't anymore. "I think... I think my water broke."

"OK, um..." James took a deep breath, going from blanking out momentarily to a state of slight panic in less than a second. "Are you having contractions?"

Taron nodded, a little lightheaded with what was going on. "Been having them a while before this, but I thought they were just normal cramps..." He looked up at James, eyes wide, as he swallowed and reached for the Alpha's hand. She was coming a week earlier than expected. "We... we need to get ready." 

"We are ready, Taron," James put an arm around his waist. "We just walk until the cramps get so bad that you need to stop. It can be a long time," he checked his phone. "And there isn't any reception with the storm." 

"I know..." Taron breathed. He knew they were ready; he knew they needed to walk... But... he was just generally nervous about the whole ordeal, because, by Gods, he didn't know if he'd be able to deliver Gilly safely or not. 

He looked up at James, throat suddenly tight. "Let me make us something so we can eat when this is over?" The contractions were uncomfortable at worst right then, and he could still manage it. 

"Sure, whatever calms you," James smiled at him. "Just be careful, her dropping will make your balance off. Do you want me to bring your pillows downstairs?"

Taron shook his head. "I'll be okay..." He just... he just needed to do something for James. Just in case. 

Humming softly, mostly to calm himself, he peered into the fridge to see what they had left. 

"I'll bring some pillows down... In case the contractions get so strong you can't get up the stairs..." James said. "So I feel useful," he added with a sigh.

"Oh love," Taron reached out for James's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "You just need to be there, and that's more than enough already." 

"Well, I won't be in pain, I mean," James kissed him. "You get all the hard work, I can climb some stairs," he rubbed Taron's belly, watching the muscles tighten.

Not being able to really do anything was difficult, too. Taron knew that, and so he smiled into the kiss, letting out a soft sigh at the feel of James's hand on his stomach. "As long as I can squeeze your hand until it's purple, then I'll be fine." He chuckled quietly. 

"You're welcome to do that," James smiled. "Anything I can do to help you get through. What did you decide on cooking?"

"Something light? Soup base?" Taron shrugged. "I don't know. Any suggestion?" 

"That sounds good, matches the weather," James rubbed Taron's lower back. "I'll cut vegetables."

Taron nodded as he got the broth going with rib bones, short ribs, and other trimmings they had, tending until the stock is clear before giving it a basic seasoning first, since they haven't added the vegetables. 

In the back of his mind, he was keeping check of his contractions, too, while boiling some penne pasta, just because he wanted to add some starch other than the potatoes that James was already cutting. They were growing more intense now, the contractions. 

"That one was fast and long..." James frowned, as he added the onions and potatoes. 

Taron hummed, checking the stock once more after the vegetables had had the chance to simmer. "Can you..." He paused, the pain in his back intensifying. "Can you pass me the salt?" Just a bit more.

James nodded and checked his watch again, nuzzling Taron.

"As soon as the broth is done, I'll bring our bowls up and come back to help you with the stairs," he said once Taron relaxed. "You should be in your nest already."

"Okay," Taron shivered a little, leaning into James. His husband's close presence calming him immensely. "It's just about done anyway." 

"I'm so proud of you," James whispered. "You're amazing."

"Thank you," Taron whispered, nuzzling into James. He sighed, a hand on his stomach as he tried to soothe Gilly. "Soon now, darling."

"Soon, little one. Da and Papa can't wait to hold you," James said softly. "We can do this, Taron. That last Black Lotus cell was raided. Let's have our pup and go home."

Taron nodded and squeezed James's hand. "We'd better get me upstairs then." He managed a small smile.

"I'll put our soup in mugs," James offered, making them a tray.

Taron nodded, watching James, loving his consideration, before holding onto the man with one hand as they gradually headed upstairs. 

Soon, he was in his nest, and the contractions were growing sharply painful now, stealing his breath away a little.

"Breathe, nice and slow," James said quietly, his arms wrapped around Taron on his lap. "Deep breath, that's it. I have you," he scented the nape of his neck, nuzzling at the sweat.

Taron listened to James, to the warm voice and steady heartbeat, and easily fell back to the breathing exercise they had been practising on Anthony's advice.

The contractions weren't too bad. Yet.

"Sorry you have to go through this with me," the Omega chuckled softly. Mostly, they didn't really let Alphas into the delivery room because they had a higher chance of acting out (instinctively) on their mates' distress and pain than Betas or Omegas.

"Oh Taron, no..." James shook his head. "There's nowhere else I'd be right now," he lapped at Taron's bond bite. "I'm sorry Anthony can't give you something for the pain, but I could never forgive myself if I wasn't with you."

Taron shivered and let out a soft breath at the feeling of James's tongue, the coiling fire in his veins cooling a little at that. He shook his head. "It's like you said, Omegas had been doing this for centuries, and if they could do it unmedicated, then I can manage this, too." 

He squeezed on James's hand that he had yet to let go, and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. "I'm glad that you're here with me as well." He would be scared and lost otherwise.

"Is there anything you need?" James fed him a bite of soup, his Alpha sad at Taron's distress in their bond. Gilly was a constant happy hum beneath the feeling of their bond, the little sparks in the back of his mind, reaching for them both.

"Nothing that I can think of right now," Taron replied, trying to swallow down the soup as another contraction started, making his body tense again. 

"You're so beautiful," James said reverently, massaging his fingers. "Am I awful for being happy it's only you and me?"

Taron shook his head. "Not at all... If so, then I'm rather awful myself." He offered James a small smile.

"Gilly is awfully pleased with herself," James touched Taron's stomach where it was hard from the contractions. "I can feel her in our bond."

Taron hummed before pausing at another contraction. They were getting strong enough that he couldn't really focus on anything else but that flaring pain anymore. 

"Well," he whispered a bit later. "Of course she's pleased with herself. She's about to finally meet her Dad after all. And about to have a whole lot of more space to move around, too." He laughed softly. 

"I'd be more excited to meet you, but that's just me?" James smiled and hummed a lullaby Kincade had taught him.

Taron smiled. "Come, James. You can't deny how excited she has been upon receiving your attention." He leant back into James and focussed on that lullaby, the notes, the thrumming of James's voice, as another contraction washed over him, his hand tightening around his husband's own. 

 

_ Dance tae yer daddy, _

_ Ma bonnie laddie, _

_ Dance tae yer daddy, ma bonnie lamb! _

 

_ An ye’ll get a fishie _

_ In a little dishie, _

_ Ye’ll get a fishie, whan the boat comes hame. _

 

_ Dance tae yer daddy, _

_ Ma bonnie laddie, _

_ Dance tae yer daddy, ma bonnie lamb! _

 

_ An ye’ll get a coatie, _

_ An a pair o’ breekies, _

_ Ye’ll get a whippie, an a soople Tam. _

 

James kept Taron's fingers tight between his own, his Alpha distressed at Taron’s labor pangs.

It continued like that until Taron's fringes were matted against his forehead with sweat despite the storm raging outside. The contractions sharply following each other now, and he couldn't hold back the groans from his lips anymore, both his and James's knuckles were white from how hard he was squeezing.

"I have you," James whispered over and over, nuzzling at Taron. It hurt him to watch Taron's hard labor, helpless to do anything. "Should we walk a bit more?" He suggested, the moans tearing at his heart.

"Okay," he murmured. "Okay... Help me up." The Omega latched onto James, needing the distraction. 

James stood and kept an arm around Taron to help him up. "Do you know, I was born in a snowstorm?" James told him. "My Da lit all the fireplaces, and they walked from room to room."

"Oh?" Taron breathed, focusing on James's words, on the image of Skyfall, lit and warm and just James's parents slowly walking from one room to another. "Fierce from the very start." He smiled, trying to straighten himself. He managed it it more or less, but mostly leaning onto James. 

It was a good thing his ankle had healed. 

"I was... I was born in a hospital," the Omega murmured. "Nothing special. My father didn't come until it was all over."

"Your mother though, I'm sure she was pleased," James smiled. "Just in the picture, I could tell she adored you."

Taron smiled. "I always..." He sucked in a breath. "I always caused her a lot of trouble, I think." He laughed quietly.

"You? I can't imagine that," James shook his head. "Demanding what you deserve isn't trouble, Taron. No Alpha would think twice. I remember the first Christmas... Well, I must have been four. I wanted a train set, and I slept under the tree waiting for Santa. Somehow my dad managed to set up the train without waking me up."

"That's nice." Taron smiled. "They loved you so much..." He held onto James as they continued to walk. "I used to try and get my father's attention when I was really small, mostly because I didn't understand why he didn't spend time with me... I don't think he was expressing his appreciation with my mother about it when they talked." He shrugged.

"Your sperm donor... I hope I never meet him," James sighed. "They would have loved you, my parents. You're sweet, and smart.” They stopped so he could rub Taron's back through another contraction. "My mother would have doted on you, drawn you out and made you talk. And my father would have threatened anyone who treated you badly."

It was a nice prospect to indulge into, and Taron appreciated that, appreciated it as much as he did the feeling of James's hand on his back. "That would have been nice..." Taron knew he would have loved them, too, had they had the fortunate chance of meeting. 

But as it was... he only wished that James could have had one last chance of meeting his parents once more. They had left him too soon.

"You will make a wonderful dad, James," Taron said, pure conviction in his voice. He had no doubt about that.

"I hope," James said softly. "I'm not sure of that. I only love you as best as I can, Taron, and it feels like so much less than you deserve."

"James..." Taron squeezed the Alpha's hand. "You're giving me everything I can possibly wish for and more, love... If that's not enough, I don't know what is." He gave his husband a small smile just as another contraction started, nearly stealing his breath away this time.

"Let's..." he whispered. "Let's go back..."

James nodded, arm still around Taron's waist to support him. The soft robes from Bahrain framed his face, damp curls held back. His green eyes look wide at the impossibility of the pain, and James's heart clenched. 

"If it could be me instead of you, I would," he whispered softly. "This is my fault, that we didn't get the shot."

Taron was trying to focus on James's words, and paused when his slightly addled mind finally processed them.

"While this could have waited for a bit longer, it's not a mistake, James." He shook his head. "We were both drugged. Black Lotus did that to us... It's not your fault."

"Ready to push then?" James asked, trying to quell the fear that he would somehow mess this perfect thing up. 

Taron nodded, watching as James settled himself between his legs, and Gods, it felt odd. Sexual circumstances aside, he was about to deliver a baby here, and the fact that his husband was there acting as a sort of midwife made the situation seem so surreal... Not to mention the pouring rain outside.

Sucking in a breath, he started to push, channeling all the strength of his muscles downward.

"I love you," James whispered, his eyes locked on Taron's. He rubbed his hands down the tense muscles of Taron's thighs, taking long deep breaths himself for Taron to copy.

Taron understood the gesture, and tried to mimic it. It didn't work after the third push, and the only thing that seemed to be coming right then was the pain that seemed close to knocking the air out of his lungs, making his head swim.

"Why isn't she..." he rasped, toes curling, hands bunching in the blanket, body folding up from the strain and an effort to muster more strength as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, hey, look at me," James bent forward and kissed him. "A little more and we get to hold our beautiful little girl, alright? We only have to get through this part," he tried to reassure Taron, heart aching.

"Okay," Taron whispered, trying to lean into the kiss, to calm himself. "Okay."

He pushed again, a strangled noise straining the back of his throat.

Be strong. Be strong. For Gilly  _ (she needed to breathe) _ . For James  _ (he needed the family he deserved). _

Another push and he could feel her head slid out finally. The Omega fell back into the nest they had made, chest heaving, sweat glistening on his skin.

"There, almost done," James wiped his face with a wet cloth. "You're so brave love," ha whispered, nuzzling at Taron, heedless of the tears pouring down his own cheeks.

Taron barely felt James's touch, every sensation burning, but he was aware of his husband's presence and turned toward his nuzzle. "'S okay," he murmured, pushing back into James. 

They had the shoulders left to go... The hardest part of all.

"Come on..." Taron bit his lips and pushed up again, forcing air into his lungs to gather his strength once more. 

"I can see her face," James comforted him. "She's perfect, Taron. Let's finish so you can hold her," he wiped Taron's face with the robe. "I know you can do it. I believe in you."

Taron breathed, nodded, and tried again, pushing. The stretching of her shoulder tore at him, and he let out a cry, muscles quivering from exertion. 

Scrambling air into his lungs, he tried again, feeling as though if he didn't try his hardest now, then he wouldn't be able to make it. 

_ No. _

He pushed again, eyes screwed shut, his entire body tensing like a coiled spring. Pain sliced through him, and when something seemed to have given way, he fell back down again, limp. Eyes blurred.

"Check her..." he slurred. "Hurry..." He might have taken too long...

"Taron, open your eyes?" James said softly. He wrapped Gilly in the tartan and wiped her face, her wide eyes staring up at him without blinking. "Love, I want you to see," he coaxed, kissing Taron's forehead as Gilly let out a sigh that turned into a coo. "She's perfect."

Taron was breathing faintly as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey..." he breathed, watching their little baby girl, tears slowly brimming his eyes. "Hey, Gillian... We've been waiting for so long..."

"That's your Papa," James told her softly, running a finger down her tiny nose. "You've rather been using him like a trampoline, young lady."

Gilly frowned and pursed her lips, mouthing at James's finger. 

"I think she's hungry," James whispered, voice thick. He reached for his phone and took a picture of the three of them, eyes too wet to know if it was in focus or not.

Taron looked at her curious eyes and managed a small smile. James was right: She was perfect. Pink and healthy. A few curls of blond strands and bright green eyes. Just like the image James had had.

"Help me up, James," he whispered, voice small. "I'll feed her."

The storm outside was clearing, leaving behind a sparsely clouded sky, light filtering through it.

James sat back against the headboard and pulled Taron back against him, wrapping the tartan around the three of them. 

"She's... so little," he whispered. "I'll break her if I sneeze," he sighed and held on to Taron. "The sun is coming up," he looked out the window.

James was warm against him, and he shivered, moving tired arms to delicately wrap around Gilly. "You won't," he smiled, cradling her and opening his robes, watching as it took her a few tries before she latched on easily, already started sucking. 

Taron looked outside, the sun really was breaking behind the clouds. "It's a good omen," he said softly. "The storm stopped when she arrived."

"I like that," James smiled. "I'll clean up when you're done feeding her, I have some towels and water." 

The Omega hummed, distracted with exhaustion and with watching Gilly. He let a thumb trace her flushed cheek, eyes running along the length of her eyelashes, the rise of her nose bridge, and the curves of her plump lips.

She was so beautiful.

"We made her, James," he whispered breathlessly, tired. So tired. 

"We did," James nodded, eyes wet. "Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears," he touched her hand and her fingers clung to his pointer finger. "She has your eyes," he swallowed, "and your curls." 

"Your hair colour and sense of adventure," Taron smiled.

James took a few more photos of the three of them and wiped Taron off as best he could. He piled the dirty linens outside the nest and covered them in a warm blanket. 

"Let me cut the cord, and we can sleep," he said. "You kept us up all night waiting for you, Gilly bear."

Even though he didn't deny James the photos, but was sure he looked like a sweaty, exhausted mess.

The Omega nodded and held onto Gilly, heart swelling when her hand reached for his... so tiny.

She turned her attention to James, though, when he moved, and Taron chuckled. "You wait until she's old enough to give you a proper response, Daddy bear."

"Thank you, Taron," James smiled at him through tears. "You've given me the world." 

"You  _ helped _ build this world of ours, James," Taron replied with a smile himself, reaching to brush away the tears on his husband's cheeks with a thumb now. "I wouldn't have made it without you." 

James nuzzled his husband's neck with a sigh, and scented Gilly's chin. "She smells like us, like when you held Sophie," James marveled. "You and me, milk and sleepy pup."

Taron leant down and looked at Gilly, stroking her head, chuckling when she let go of him and yawned. "Seems like she agrees." He held her up to nuzzle her, her scent making his throat tight. Somehow, he was glad that she didn't have the same sad eyes that her namesake had had... And he would do anything to keep it from becoming as such. 

"Alright, some sleep for all of us," James yawned, wrapping a diaper and swaddling around Gilly. "We'll try the phone when we wake up, see if we get reception."

"Okay," Taron breathed, laying Gilly down between them as he moved to lie down with a pained wince. "We're not doing that again any time soon," he murmured.

"No, not until we're safe at home," James agreed, scenting the two. "I love you, Taron. Next time we do this, no drama, please? I'm too old."

"You asked like I can control it, love." Taron smiled softly. "And you're not too old. Still young enough to see our children grow up and get bonded should they feel the need."

"No, I know," James sighed. "But just a little peace and quiet next time?"

"We shall hope to have what we can," Taron whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"A healthy family together," James nodded, cradling Taron in his arms.

"Yes. A healthy, happy family together," Taron slurred before falling into an exhausted sleep.

James stayed awake until the sun cast shadows across Taron's face, Gilly asleep between them.

A few hours later, eventually, Gilly stirred, making small, gurgling noises in the back of her throat.

"Shh, sleep love," James whispered to Taron, who had stirred instantly from his sleep. "I'm just going to change Gilly and let her eat," he tucked Taron in and put a clean diaper on Gilly.

"Your Papa is a remarkable man, love," James whispered to her. "He kept you safe, even though they were after us. Even though they hurt him, he never let them harm you."

Whether Gilly actually understand him or not, it was hard to say, but she reached for him and smiled anyway, looking at him with curious, wide eyes. 

"James," Taron murmured, getting up a little, having a bit more strength now that he had slept for a bit. "You have nothing to feed her with, love." 

"I was going to give her to you after I changed her," James said sheepishly. "I only thought of that after."

Taron smiled blearily. It felt strange now that Gilly wasn't inside his belly anymore, wasn't squirming and stretching about anymore, but he was glad anyway that they were finally holding her in their arms, even if he felt all sorts of weird down there now.

Looking at the gentle way James handled her warmed the Omega's heart. 

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"She sort of smiled, but I'm sure it was just a yawn," James wrapped her back in the tartan in her clean diaper. "Can I at least get you some water, or  juice?" He handed Taron his glasses and handed Gilly back to him. "You must be worn out still."

Taron felt like his insides were in a disarray, and that his balance was a little off now. But both of those would improve through time, he thought, slipping on his glasses.

"Come now, she must have been smiling at you," Taron said softly, cradling Gilly into his arms. "A bit of water, please?" He smiled, knowing James was tired too and just a little guilty for basically ordering him about like this.

"Can I bring you some toast at least?" James rubbed a thumb across the circles under Taron's eyes. "You had all the hard work today, love."

"How about... some of that broth we made together yesterday? I boiled the pasta, too..." He blinked, trying to recall. "Yes, I did boil the pasta."

He leant into James and smiled. "You were there every step of the way, too... Thank you, James."

"Pasta?" James looked bewildered. "I remember broth... No idea. I suppose I'll find it," he kissed Taron's hand. "I was thinking about you, not really the food. I wouldn't have been anywhere else, love." 

"I know," Taron smiled, nuzzling James sluggishly. He teased with Gilly for a bit, then pulled down a side of his robe and let her latch on once more, the feel of her gum strange and rather painful on his sensitive nipple, but the sight was quite endearing nonetheless. "Darling, we'll make sure you stay a happy girl." He leant down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

"Yes," James agreed, petting her hair with a single finger. "I'll be right back, nothing but rest for you for a few days, love."

Taron smiled when Gilly turned to look at the feel James's touch. 

He found the pasta where they had left it, drained in the sink, and laughed. Some toasted bread, a pitcher of water, and a bowl of soup to share went onto a tray. He contemplated doing the dishes, but decided that could wait.

Gilly would only be this new once, and dishes could sit.

Taron’s eyes were tender when James returned, balancing a full tray with him. "Thank you, love." 

"I'll clean later, I wanted... I didn't want to miss this," James admitted, nuzzling Gilly where she was suckling hungrily. "She's so... alert. So aware," James smiled, face soft with awe.

"I know," Taron stroked her head gently, a hint of pride in his voice. She was their tiny, little daughter after all. "She already seems so bright, James." He looked up, watching the Alpha, and smiled at the wonderment he found in his expression. It was incredibly endearing, and he leant in to kiss James with a sigh. 

He kissed Taron's face, and settled beside him. "I'll brush your hair after we eat," he murmured, scraping his nails against Taron's scalp. "Maybe a bath later, if you aren't too sore."

"A bath sounds like a good idea," Taron agreed, flushing a little when James's nails brushed over his sticky scalp. "I think I'll be up to it."

"Miss Gilly and I will test out the sling and figure out how to use it," James traced Gilly's nose. "She does seem so smart, certainly more than most babies." 

"Or maybe we're just biased." Taron chuckled, watching as Gilly wiggled a little when James touched her nose. "She likes you so much." 

"I suspect we're quite biased," James grinned at her. "I'm glad she likes me," he confessed. "I read so many things where the baby bonded so deeply with their bearer that no one else could hold them. And I didn't want her to tire you out, or..." James showed a bit of guilt. "I wanted so badly for her not to cry when I held her," he admitted. "This is all so foreign to me, I'm terrified."

"Oh, darling." Taron nuzzled into James, sighing at his comforting scent. "Not every child is like that... Gilly has shown how responsive she is to you long before this already." 

"I've never really been around a baby before Sophie," James said quietly. "I had no idea what to expect."

"Me neither," Taron whispered, smiling widely now when Gilly let go and blinked up at them, milk wet on her rosy lips still. "We haven't seen it all, but I'd rather think that we're doing it right for the time being." He held her up to lean against his shoulder, patting gently against her fragile back until she let out a soft burp. 

"Good girl," he cooed, nuzzling her cheek. 

"She's so perfect, I can't believe it," James marveled. "May I hold her?" He held out his hands, feeling their clumsy size acutely compared to the tiny miracle that was their daughter.

James was so careful, Taron almost felt bad... The Alpha had had few nice things in life, and Taron wouldn't deny him anything if he could help it. "Of course. She's your daughter, James," the Omega said softly, handing her over. "You were wonderful with Sophie; you'll do fine with Gilly, love." 

He pressed a soft kiss to James's lips once he had gotten a secure hold of her. The infant gurgled softly and bunched James's shirt in her small fist. 

"Hello, little darling," he cradled her against his heartbeat. "You have your Papa's eyes. You know I was lost the first time I saw them," he smiled at Taron, body warm and tiny in such soldier's hands. "You'll tell me if I do it wrong?" He implored Taron as he leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you. This is more than I ever... hoped."

Taron shook his head. "You're doing amazing," he said, cataloguing everything away. "Don't thank me, James. This, all of this, wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Let's figure out the sling and fill the tub for Papa," he nuzzled Gilly, stubble on his cheeks tickling her till she cooed. 

He laid out the sling Grace had made for them and wrapped her like Grace had instructed, tying her to his chest. She kicked and stared, eyes focusing on his fingers.

Such a curious little thing, Taron thought as he watched them. He had a feeling they would have quite a girl to manage on their hands once she learnt how to speak, just answering all the questions he knew she might have would already be a task. 

A task he looked forward to doing with James. 

Gilly sucked on her bottom lip, making grabby hands at Taron as she settled without a hitch against her Dad, seeming rather pleased with herself. Taron gave her his fingers to hold onto and chuckled as she tried to grapple with them.  

"Papa can soak in the tub with some tea, and you and I will have a nice splash in the sink," James blew raspberries on Gilly's chin.

Taron grinned when Gilly laughed a little. She was still so pink and small, and Gods, it was difficult to take his eyes off her. Even more so when James played with her like this. 

"Do you need help up?" He asked Taron. "I'll put towels on the radiator and turn on some heat."

Taron shook his head. "I think I can manage," he replied, moving to the edge of the bed and got up after a couple of seconds to ready himself for the shift of balance. 

Once Taron was up and past the slight bit of initial lurching, he went into the bathroom with James, sore and aching, but it wasn’t too bad, he supposed. 

"I'll help her sleep once I'm done so you can shower, too?" he offered.

"I'm enjoying her," James admitted, testing the sink water with his elbow. "I put some epsom salts in the bath to help with the soreness.” Carefully, he began to unwrap Gilly. "You know, we could all fit in the tub," he said thoughtfully after a moment. "If you can hold Gilly while I undress?"

"Yes..." Taron paused. "But I'd rather not get some of the remaining dried blood and anything else on either of you?" he murmured quietly and apologetically.

"Soak for a bit, and I'll refill the tub," James kissed his curls. "Gilly and I still have to make you tea to go with your toast," he rubbed a thumb down Taron's spine and followed it with his lips.

Taron shivered and nodded. "You're pampering me," he said, removing his robe slowly, and found that while his stomach wasn't as stretched as before when Gilly had still been there, but it hadn't distended that much either, not to mention the stretch marks all over his abdomen. This made him rather subconscious as he put his robe into the washing basket, focusing his attention on Gilly, who was then happily sucking on a bit of James's shirt that she had gotten her lips on.

James looked at Taron, eyes fond. "You're so lovely," he whispered. "I still can't believe she was inside you," he kissed a stretch mark. "I'll rub some cream on those later, help your body heal."

A hot tinge of heat flushed on his cheeks. Taron wasn't ashamed that he had carried Gilly. But still... his heart beat a little steadier, perhaps pathetically so, at James's reassurances. 

He offered Taron a hand into the tub. "Careful, your center of gravity has changed."

Taron held onto James's hand as he got into the tub, sighing at the hot water. "Again," he added with a soft laughed. "I'll get used to it again soon, I guess." He ran a knuckle along Gilly's soft cheek from where James was holding her next to the bath.

"Well, it will be an adjustment," James smiled. "You relax and let us spoil you, you did all the hard work, after all."

"You keep giving me all the credit, James," Taron said with a small smile as he started to wash himself slowly. He made a face when he he saw the dried blood and other fluid staining the water red, as he had suspected they would.

"I only made love to you and held your hand," James poured fresh, warm water over Taron's hair. "Nothing too good for you.” He lapped at the sweat on their bond bite, smelling his husband.

"And made food for me, sang me to sleep, soothed me when I had nightmares," Taron hummed, leaning into James before trying to hurry up with the washing so his husband, and their newly born daughter, could get in with him.

"I did what I could," James smiled. "It was the least I could do. We'll be right back." 

He gave Taron some privacy to clean the worst of the mess. Since the attack a few months before, he'd been embarrassed of his body, as it betrayed him and refused to heal as fast as he wanted. 

Taron washed himself quickly and quietly. It was true; he had issues with his body, with himself. There were some days where he looked at his own shaking fingers and and wanted to just damage them for good, so he wouldn't have to keep hoping that they would get better, then get disappointed the very next morning. And then there were days when he couldn't bare the thought of James touching him.  _ Him _ . 

The only two good things about the entire ordeal were James and Gilly themselves. Mostly James... he had been entirely too patient with Taron. 

Once done, the Omega drained the murky water once he was done and filled the tub again. 

-

James brought back a tray, careful to keep the hot tea from Gilly's head. By now, Taron was lying back in the tub, clean water warming him.

His eyes fluttered open at the brush of James's lips. He had heard the footsteps approach from the bedroom's doorway. 

"Hi darling," he kissed Taron softly, and put down the tray. He undressed Gilly and himself and stepped into the water. 

"Thank you, love," Taron said, possibly the one thing that he would never be able to say enough of.

Soon Taron was lying against James, Gilly in their arms. She gave a rather antsy cry, rooting around to find Taron's nipple.

"You just ate a while ago, darling." Taron laughed at Gilly's antics, cradling her closer to him. "She seems to love my nipple more right now," he said playfully, nuzzling into James's neck.

"Well I don't exactly blame her," James smiled. "I'm trying terribly hard not to be jealous, actually. I can't get enough of the way you taste."

"You smell good, too," James murmured. "You smell like home," he traced Taron's hips with his hands, the soft curves.

Calm and serene, happy in his arms, Taron smelled irresistible. 

Taron flushed under the words, the deep tones of James's voice and the trace of his fingers on his hips had the Omega licking his lips before pursing them. Despite the deep seated tiredness in his bones, he was growing just slightly aroused. 

It had been a while. They were both trying to be careful the closer Taron was to his due date. And now that Gilly was safe and healthy in their arms, a large chunk of the stress had been alleviated.

"Don't be jealous now," he soothed. "You'll get your chance once she's bored with my nipple."

"After you heal, darling," James nuzzled him. "I can wait. I'd never cause you pain, and you're still far too sore, even if you're turned on. Besides, we need contraceptives anyway," James said regretfully. "Too soon to burden you with another pregnancy," he added. "Although, you can always be on top."

"Let's wait," Taron whispered. He knew that it was too soon anyway. "And I meant that as in you can take over once Gilly moves on to her bottle, love." He frowned. "Though I'm not sure if it'll taste the same by then."

"You're too sweet," James sighed, body already turned on. "Stop it, though, you'll make me ache for you," he murmured. "You know how much I enjoy making love to you, darling."

"I know..." Taron sighed. "That's why I want to wait, too... So you'll be able to enjoy it as well... You deserve it."

"Taron, stop worrying about what I deserve, and let me be madly in love with you," James smiled. "I'm not keeping score. I'm only trying to make life as good for you as I can, after we've been on the run all through your pregnancy, and you couldn't even deliver in a hospital. We were very lucky, but I owe you the world for putting up with me."

"Well, putting up with you wasn't the hard part. You mostly give me what I want anyway," Taron said in a playful tone. "And you're doing wonderfully, James... I hope you know that."

"I just want you to be happy," James massaged conditioner into Taron's hair. "We deserve happy," he drained the cooling water and added more hot to the tub.

"Let's me put Gilly to bed first, then we can soak a little longer." He patted her back, having only let her enjoy the warm water, considering that she was still very, very sensitive.  The infant was already yawning, drawing past her bursts of alertness. She'd be sleeping loads for a while to come anyway.

"I'll do it," James stood. "You relax, lover." He dried Gilly and gave her a clean diaper, before wrapping her in the tartan and laying her in the nest. He took a few photos, and made a mental note to send them to Skyfall as soon as they were in the mood for their family bonding to be shared.

He brought the dirty linens to the bathroom and started the washer, before settling back in with Taron. "You're so lovely,” he whispered, weaving their fingers together.

"You're dashing yourself." He chuckled,

"We made a miracle," James whispered, curling his arms around Taron. "A few days of rest for us, before we deal with all the well wishes and plans to travel home?"

Taron nodded. "Sounds good," he hummed. "And we go when Gilly is able."

"She's quite remarkable," James said. "Is it bad I want a few more days of you all to myself though?"

This time, Taron shook his head, pressing a kiss to James's knuckles. "I'd love that to be honest..." he admitted quietly.

"I'm not ready to let anyone else hold her," James admitted, bending down to capture Taron's mouth. "And I don't want anyone else to see you so lovely."

The Omega  blushed , licking softly at James's lips. He indulged James and smiled. "Good then."

James rinsed Taron's hair and combed the knots out with his fingers before drying the curls carefully.

"Eat your toast and tea, you need your strength," he pressed an adoring kiss to Taron's bond bite.

"Have some with me, too?" Taron leaned into James, shivering in relief and enjoyment. The soup and pasta was still warm, and he sipped at it first, the light taste soothing his senses. It had been the right choice.

"It's good," James smiled. "I usually monopolize the kitchen, you'll have to cook more often though." They passed back and forth the mug and tea.

Taron pouted, half-playful. "I didn't mean to not cook you decent meals, dear husband."

"No, no, I know I smother you at times," James smiled, leaning to check that Gilly was still asleep. He nudged Taron to see her, sleeping sucking her thumb, just like their first glimpse of her on the ultrasound.

Taron sighed a contented sound. "We're going to have to wean her off of sucking her thumb later, but it's so adorable now..."

"Taron, she isn't even a day old, love," James smiled. "Let's worry about that when she has teeth. For now, we rest," he wrapped the towel around Taron's still damp hair. "I put fresh blankets in the nest, and started laundry, so it's all clean for you to relax," James smiled softly at him. "I thought I could finish reading  _ The Return of the King _ to you."

Taron let James swaddle him in the towel, and sighed into the man's touch. "You always think of everything I may need it seems," he smiled before nodding. "Okay."

"Far from everything, but I try," James kissed his throat, mouthing at the rapid pulse. "You smell completely like you again," he murmured. "Like sun and ripe peaches and sleep."

Taron shivered, and nodded. ”That's good..." he whispered. He didn't want James to keep smelling that rancid scent, and, even less so, Gilly.

"It never smelled so bad to me as it did to you," James comforted. "I'm sorry, Taron. If there was any way it could have been me instead of you," the guilt that Taron had been raped while carrying Gilly still ate at his gut.

"No, James," Taron breathed, sliding his arms around James and pulling him close. "Don't say that... What happened happened, and now we're moving on from it..."

"Still, I feel like I failed you," James whispered. "Shall I carry you to bed and scent you?"

"If anyone failed you,  _ us _ , it's me James," Taron whispered back. "You're tired, too. I can walk back that distance."

"No blame," James pressed a finger against his lips. "Let me take care of you, darling.” He drained the water and toweled Taron's skin dry, chasing a few drops with his tongue.

He lifted Taron as he stood and carried him back to the nest of clean blankets, settling him next to Gilly.

Taron watched James with intense attention as his husband cared for him, throat tight as he wrapped his arms around James, just a little off balance thanks to the sensation of vertigo from being picked up.

"I feel like you're looking after me more than I've ever done you, James." And it was sad that James still doubt it sometimes that this was more than what the Alpha supposed he deserved.

"But I love taking care of you," James said softly. "I want you to feel treasured."

"And I do," Taron insisted quietly, lest they wake Gilly. "But I want you to feel treasured, too." And now that he had given birth, he would do what he could to make sure of that.

"You love me," James smiled at him, picking up Gilly to lie in their arms after settling Taron down. "What more could I wish for?" Gilly sucked on his fingertip and James sighed, heart too full.

Taron shook his head. "To be taken care of, too, maybe?" he offered softly, watching as Gilly sucked on James's finger in her sleep. 

"That's not... I don't want you to think because you're an Omega, I need you to wait on me," James said softly. "My Da was like this with my Mom, he adored her. He told me it was the little things that let someone know how loved they are. I don't really care who cooks, Taron. As long as you're smiling, and I sleep beside you... I'm a very happy man."

"I know, James. And I don't think that because you're my alpha and I'm your omega." He sighed, a hand caressing James's cheek. "I think that because I'm your husband, and I love you and want to take care of you."

"Fine... I'll take diapers and bottles, you can have the kitchen," James laughed, pouncing on him playfully. He bit his nape gently, careful not to jar Gilly.

"Fine." Taron chuckled and sighed at the feel of James's lips. The hot bath, warm blankets, and Gilly sleeping peacefully in their arms, were lulling him.

"Sleep, precious," James murmured, his own eyes starting to get heavy. Gilly made a little sigh and started to snore, pink mouth open.

Taron hummed, pressing back into James, enjoying his warming scent and dozing off as well. "I love you," he slurred, breathing evening out.

 

-

 

They called everyone on Skype the next week, finally ready to share their news. Leonardo had tears in his eyes, and Anthony was relieved that it had gone well.

"I think we'll start planning our tickets home, Bruce," James said at the end. "You haven't seen anything concerning with the monitoring, have you?"

Bruce shook his head. "No," he smiled. "I haven't." 

They all breathed a sigh of relief to finally hear that James and Taron, and Gilly, were finally coming home.

"I'll book your tickets for you? Or do you want to do it?" Bruce offered. 

"If you would, Bruce?" James asked. "Taron, when do you want to go home, sweetheart?" He had tears in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Taron's forehead.

"Soon," Taron replied, voice strained, too, as he leant into James, stroking his hand up and down Gilly's back. 

 

The week went fast, and James arranged for their things to be shipped. It was bittersweet to leave, but they were going home at last.

"Can we keep it as a vacation home or something?" Taron whispered, just a little sad. That house had been a great haven for them... Safe and warm and cozy. It was a little regretful to just leave it for some other people to move in... Or maybe he was just being sentimental and selfish, it was hard to say.

"Certainly," James smiled. "I'll have Alec take care of the papers. I imagine summers here by the shore would be quite enjoyable."

"Thank you." Taron nodded, hugging Gilly close, who was making grabby hand toward James again. He had just fed her, and she'd play a little more before sleeping. They'd probably land just in time as she woke.

"Do you want me to hold her?" James asked, letting her tug on his fingertip. "I'm very sure Grace will never let you out of her sight, miss Gilly.” He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Taron.

"It's okay," Taron smiled. "You can hold her when she sleeps... she seems to fall asleep with you easier."

"That works well when I'm changing diapers," James smiled. 

Taron huffed softly. "Well, I wasn't wrong when I said she was a daddy's little girl." 

"I have a surprise for you, in your carry on, if you want to look," he grinned sheepishly. "I'm only sorry it took me so long to finish it."

James handed him the leather bag, a crocheted blanket folded inside.

Taron blinked and took the bag. The blanket he saw inside rendered him breathless. "Oh God, it's beautiful, James," he whispered. "Thank you! How did you even made it without me knowing?"

"When I made you sleep," James smiled, almost shy. "I wanted you to rest, and I could finish. It was a win-win. And Claudia said she'll help me make my triangle disasters into teething toys."

"How sneaky," Taron chuckled, pulling James closer into a one arm hug. "I love it, though... Thank you. It looks warm and cosy." 

"It will be cold still in Scotland, this time of year," James nuzzled him and wrapped the blanket around the three of them to ward off the chill of the plane. Gilly's eyes started to flutter, and James cradled her against his neck to sleep.

"In April still?" Taron nodded slowly, leaning into James. To be fair, he had expected it, what with it being Scotland and all, even though he hadn’t been there long enough to actually know the changing seasons just yet. Quietly, he handed Gilly over to James, smiling at how attached Gilly was to her dad, already starting to doze against him. "Tell me if your arms get tired," he told James softly. 

"I've been in far less comfortable positions for longer than a couple of hours," James smiled. "There's still fog in the mornings, but it will burn off as the day goes on. It's almost Beltaine," he remembered suddenly. "We can go to the festival in town, if you like?"

"Still, we're here to help each other out, love," Taron insisted, brushing his nose against James's. He paused at the reminder of Beltaine. "The beginning of May, right?" he hummed, turning it in his head. "Okay. Something to wind us down from everything." 

"Yes," James breathed him in. "Will you save me a dance?"

"All the dances in the world," Taron whispered back, burrowing into James. "You will be my first and last dance, James."

 

* * *

 

James, Taron, and Gillian Bond came home to Skyfall amid tears and laughter on a foggy April day. Gillian was wrapped in the Bond family tartan, her wide green eyes taking in her home for the first time, the same color as the glen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an incredible journey to embark upon. Thank you to all those who have commented, given us kudos, and have subscribed and bookmarked this story! ♥ This chapter closes on a safe and more sweet than bitter note, and there will be more to come as we work to keep building on this world that we have opened and expanding on the characters that we have fallen so much in love with. 
> 
> Until then, thank you once again for all your support—it truly means a great deal to us.


End file.
